Closer to the Edge
by Splendors Of A Landslide
Summary: The third and final book of Love Unexpected. During the fight for piracy Nicolette finds herself in a web spun by her brother accidentally. She finds more things about herself, Jack's past, and finds that she is in love with two men, one of whom she never expected it to be. James Norrington, him being the only man she can relay on on a ship that is the enemy. James/OC Jack/OC 1/2AU
1. Second Thoughts

_Hey! Back for the third one, eh? I hope you enjoy it! And I hope you will not kill me for what will be happening in the course of the first chapters, lol. You all will, I already know it. The first chapter of this, I admit is definitely one of my shortest, it worked out like that. I attempted some Chinese language in it as well, haha, key word: attempted. Google translator sometimes isn't a good source and I hoped it didn't give me the wrong sayings or anything. _

_I tried not to make the summary to revealing as well, when I started this series I really wanted it to be so different and drastic and I backed out of it so many times because I was scared of how to write it without having a group of people carrying pitch forks pointed at me ready to kill me. I wanted to take a risk, which is why her brother was added into the story in the middle of the first so this could actually happen. (yes everyone... he was never really supposed to be in it :o. My secret is revealed!)_

_See? My insanity has reason._

_**Summary: **During the struggle of piracy, Nicolette Brown finds herself in a web mixed with piracy and East India Trading Company that is spun by her brother. Dealing with the situation, she learns new things about herself, Jack's past, and her new feelings toward a man she would never expect. Nic never thought to be in love with two men at the same time, until meeting with James again._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. This includes the characters, the places, the words that they said in the movie, along with the plot, etc. However, I do own my OC (s) Nicolette Brown, Christopher Grayson/Brown, and Deborah Sheppard._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Second Thoughts.<em>

"Don't mess this up." He stated through his teeth while he and Will were in an alley somewhere close to Sao Feng's uncle's temple. He was holding his arm tightly in his grip and made him look at him unsure. Christopher held this intensity in his eye that Will thought was foreign. For weeks (two months worth) now, they both had been talking on their way there from Cuba, they seemed to be coming to an agreement in Christopher's eyes, but Will wasn't as heavy-footed as he thought he was moments ago. He saw the hesitance in his eyes somehow, which was why Christopher was confronting him at the moment.

He added, "If you don't do anything we discussed, then I promise, I would do everything in my power to _not_ let you get the _Pearl _for your father from Beckett. Got it? Just make sure that Sao Feng is on our side."

Will gritted his teeth agitated, "I won't do anything stupid if that's what you mean. I'm tired of people like you underestimating me as an idiot."

"And with good reason." Christopher muttered under his breath beyond his control. Will caught it and his eyes narrowed at him slightly. Christopher didn't notice and stated to Will, "Look, I got the East India Company for you and I here, so if you don't get Sao Feng with him, then it won't just be my neck around the noose, but yours too."

Will thrashed his arm out of Chris' hold and he glared at him. "I have good reason for being hesitant, though."

Christopher rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip. "What reason is that? Afraid that your fiancé might find out, you whipped bastard?"

"What makes you think that I care what she thinks?" He snapped back. Will knew that was a lie, but didn't express it as he snapped at Christopher annoyed. He didn't seem phased at all and looked behind his shoulder carefully to see a group of EITC soldiers past them. He would have to meet with Mercer soon to seal the deal of this. The man was wasting his time, he just wanted to make sure that he didn't mess this up. He couldn't afford another mess up like this right now. Especially now, it was _really _the worst time to mess up.

"You know what? Do what you have to do. I have to go seal this damn deal and go back to Barbossa because none of them trust me at all upon hearing about the chest. Okay?" Will nodded and then with one last look he had ran off to retrieve the charts that they needed to go to World's End. Christopher watched him until he was a fully faded image, hopefully it would be the last time he would see of him. Ever. And thank God for it. He hated that man more than any other, so annoying. Christopher turned on his heel, lowering his hat as he entered the foggy town.

Around him people were in the marketplace, buying goods for their ships or for themselves to supply them. The sounds of chatter and bargaining filled his ears and he kept a careful eye open to search for a random man. He would have to be poor, when you were in poverty you would most likely do stuff that you would never imagine for a bit of change. Christopher walked forward and went to a stand that had several of fruits and vegetables. He learned Chinese before, he was slightly rusty, but not as rusty as others. He could at least hold a conversation and understand the basic language.

The man behind the stand asked him, "Nǐ xiǎng yào shénme?" ('What do you want?') Christopher didn't answer, but he nodded toward a yellow apple that was in a basket as he dug into his pocket taking a few coins out for him. The man handed him the apple for the coins. He took the apple in his hands and threw it up in the air and caught it with a smug smile. He walked off then and took a bite out of it.

A man passed him with his clothing all in rags and dirt and grime on his face. Christopher raised his eyebrow, seeing the man stagger away from him with his back arched forward. Christopher started to contemplate an idea and then walked after him.

He called, "Nǐ, lǎoxiōng! Dào zhèlǐ lái." (You, man! Come here.) The man turned around slowly as Christopher jogged toward him. He grabbed the poor man's arm roughly in his grip and then walked forward, ignoring the man's whiny protests to let him go.

When Christopher was getting annoyed by it, he shouted, "Ānjìng! Shāo hòu wǒ huì jiěshì." (Quiet! I'll explain later.) The man barely complied, but by the forcefulness of his voice he had no choice but to. It was only a little farther than Christopher expected. Looking over the maps of Singapore, he didn't realize where the ship they had bartered passage from and where the alleyway were located. Before they had left Cuba, he wrote a letter to Mercer and Beckett that they were heading to Singapore and to meet him where he would tell them vital information.

Judging by the amount of soldiers that were there the same day they had arrived only showed that they were expecting him. The alleyway was long and secluded, it wasn't near any form of market nor did people seem to be lurking in the shadows. All but one though. Ian Mercer stepped out of the shadows with a serious frown playing on his lips. He nodded to the man that was still in Christopher's grasp, "In the letter you said no one was to come. Who is he?"

"He's not our man." Christopher stated to him as they moved to Mercer. "He's yours." With that, Christopher pushed him roughly toward Mercer who had took him roughly by the same arm as well. "You'd need him when you go to Sao Feng."

"Does he at least speak English?" He asked and Christopher shrugged, he didn't know that. He didn't think that he really had to speak English. Mercer looked at him like he was a fool and ordered him, knowing that he was able to speak it. "Ask him."

"Nǐ huì jiǎng yīngyǔ ma?" (Do you speak English?) The man nodded quickly and Christopher sighed and then continued in his own native language, "We need you to act as a decoy in Sao Feng's bathhouse. We are willing to pay you, too. Any amount you want." When Sao Feng was out of his mouth, the man had a look of fear crossing his face. Christopher rolled his eyes, he didn't feel like explaining to him any more. He looked to Mercer who knew what he wanted he to do and nodded.

In a flash, Mercer had taken out his pistol and cocked it ready at the side of the man's head.

His eyes had grown wide, worried that these might be his last moments alive. Christopher crouched down in front of him slightly and sighed, "Sir, you'd be doing us and yourself a big favour if you comply with what we are offering you. I'm losing patience with people like you so if you please, I'd rather not you be blown by my colleague's pistol. You won't die now, and you won't die tonight. Trust me. And after we are done with this ordeal we'll award you with a nice chunk of change. Probably an amount that you could use to get out of those shabby clothes." The man's fear seemed to drop a little when Christopher gestured to put the safety back. Mercer did so without delay.

"So, do we have an agreement?" He extended his hand for the man in poverty to take and hesitantly he did. Christopher smiled at him and then straightened up to talk to Mercer. "Do whatever it takes to make him look like a pirate, braid his beard, give him a tattoo, I don't care just do it. Barbossa and the rest of the crew including Miss. Swann are going to the bathhouse and if we want information on the Brethren Court then we need at least one Pirate Lord on our side, especially one with a dark past with Sparrow."

"You think just because you are helping us now that you can regain our loyalty in return?" Mercer retorted and Christopher didn't know how to answer to that. Or even if there was an answer to that. He shrugged and looked to one side to show his unsure expression slightly away from him.

Christopher looked back at him and stated, "I wasn't expecting anything to be honest, but a job back in the company would be grand. I did mention that I think in my letter, am I correct?"

"Yes, I believe so. Grayson, we'll establish your employment with us back after this is all done. We will clear your name in association with piracy and likewise with your sister—."

Christopher interrupted, "Oh no, that isn't necessary." Mercer arched his eyebrow and looked at Christopher questionably. That was strange. He seemed eager last time when he offered this in Tortuga to accept. He continued with an explanation, "My sister and I are on different sides, therefore on different terms at the moment. Not only that, she has a mouth on her and the bravery of a lion. She would turn against us in no time if she were to come. She belongs on their side, while I belong with yours." It definitely pained him for a moment, he added to assure himself that it was the best for her, instead of further explanation, "It's just how it is." Mercer didn't notice the certain change in tone he had suddenly.

"And what about Mr. Turner?"

Christopher pursed his lips for a moment, "Turner." What exactly did that man want? Ah, that was right. He wanted the _Pearl_ for himself, to free his father. He took it upon himself to tell Mercer about the present situation, "Did Beckett tell you the Brethren Court of pirates were called for a meeting?" Mercer cocked his eyebrow, but he nodded. Christopher chuckled to himself before continuing, "Turner, wants to become _Captain_ Turner. To free his father from the _Flying Dutchman._ He said that he has an eternity aboard that ship. The crew of Jack Sparrow, are going to retrieve Sparrow and the _Black Pearl _from the locker. Something I'm sure that Beckett would be pleased about. Since, Will is willing to join sides with the Company."

"He is?" Pondered Mercer. "So you're telling me that we are going to let a common blacksmith or pirate, whatever the man in question is, have the _only _ship that can outrun the _Dutchman?_" Christopher laughed out loud at that, that was ridiculous. They would be total fools to let that happen. Mercer eyes furrowed at him. "Then, what do you say we are going to do?"

Christopher explained, "Captain Barbossa, Miss. Brown, and Miss. Swann are meeting with Sao Feng for a particular reason. They are going to need a ship and a crew that are under Sao Feng. We convince him to use his own crew and from talk around Singapore when I was strolling around, I've heard that Jack and him had a past. Jack paid him disrespect, which only means that Sao Feng, one of the most fierce pirate lords next to Gentleman Jocard, may actually want to help us. We get him on our side and offer him Sparrow. He will use his own crew and they will meet at an island along with Turner and the rest of them. We surprise them and take the _Pearl_ for ourselves. We will have the advantage over them."

"And with the _Pearl _in the Armada—."

"It's a sure win. And piracy will be terminated, for the most part."

Mercer nodded in agreement and while still holding the man in his hand, he went to go get a small pouch that had been attached to his person. Christopher cocked his eyebrow as the pouch was thrown to him, he caught it with ease. It jingled an alluring, but unsettling tune as he shook it by his ear. He sighed, moving it away from his ear, "I don't need money."

"Take it." Mercer demanded, watching Christopher who was looking at him with caution. It was insurance, wasn't it? Mercer added, "We may need more information from you further and you are the only man that could provide it for us, and only us." In other words, it was insurance. He forced himself to open it and look to see more than two shillings... a lot more than two shillings. Christopher quickly closed it and looked up to protest the amount of money that was in it, but before he knew it the man in poverty and the assistant of Lord Cutler Beckett were turning on their heels and walking away, back into the shadows.

Christopher stood there with his head down, he was staring at the floor seeing it suddenly churn, it seemed that it could slip right from under him. He put a hand on his forehead, rubbing it to ease his sudden second thoughts. Was this right? Should he do this? A moment ago he was questioning Will's second thoughts, but now he was questioning his own. There were two sides, both sides were completely different in customs, in ways that he couldn't possibly begin to explain. Which was in the right and which was in the wrong?

He slowly backed up from where he had stood and shook the pouch in his hand to hear the familiar jingle of change once more. Maybe that was why Mercer had given it to him, like he had known that these second thoughts would come to Christopher like the Big Bang that some had said started Earth. With a deep breath, Christopher finally accepted the given money and pushes the pouch in his pocket then turned on his heel to walk back to the _Hinterland Thane_ to meet with Barbossa and the rest to get started. Christopher took another bite of his apple and then threw it to the side.

* * *

><p>She looked around the alley corner she was in, it was dark and in the deep shadows of Singapore. She couldn't help but feel this weak feeling developing in her chest that was there throughout thee week. Her breathing was shallow and she saw several EITC soldiers pass it with their muskets and bayonets pointed toward the foggy and humid sky. Where was he? Her hazel eyes wandered looking for the damn pirate with the wooden eye she had sent to get her some new clothes.<p>

She knew that if she needed a weapon, (weapons weren't necessarily allowed in the bathhouse of Sao Feng) it would be hidden in somewhere that was clothed. Therefore, she needed to wear less clothing, it sounded better in her head when she first thought of it... actually. Not one of her best ideas... but one of the most creative. _I try to think like Jack and this is what I come up with?_

"Nic!" About bloody time. She looked over to see Ragetti carrying a long skirt with slits on the side. The top was rather revealing it seemed and the dagger that Nicolette Brown had in her hand made her uneasy of where it was to go. It would be strange if something were to go wrong and she had to go to the back of her thigh to get to her nearest weapon of choice. She actually felt herself slowly retreating from her little plan. "I gotten what you 'ave told me to get."

Ragetti came to her and halted handing the articles of clothing to her. She hesitantly took it out of the pirate's hands, unsure all of a sudden. "Thank you." She said to him, running her hand over the silky fabric. "Do I want to ask where you have gotten clothes like this from, Ragetti?"

He only said to her, "No, not really." Great, she didn't want to know anyway. Nicolette placed the clothes on the nearest barrel by her and examined each piece of clothing in her hold. "Now, Nic, why are ye actually putting said clothing on?" How did she know that he was going to ask that?

Putting the skirt over her breeches and then unbuckling them in front of him, taking them off from underneath the skirt, she answered shortly, "I'm smuggling."

She kicked off her boots seeing the breeches ring around her ankles. She then kicked off her worn out breeches onto the ally ground. Ragetti took in the bottom half of her, seeing the slits reach up to slightly below her crouch. She didn't pay mind to that, seeing the top he had given her. She held it and with an eyebrow raised, she asked him, "Did this woman happen to be very small? I don't think it would really fit."

"She was your build, Nic. That 'tis what you had told me to do." He gulped and she looked over at him unsure if she should believe him. "What be the thing that you're smuggling in there anyway, miss?" She smirked lightly and then placed the shirt back on the barrel and then took her prized dagger off of it. She waved it by the handle. "A dagger, where are ye going to put that?"

She rolled her eyes, "I was going to do it under the skirt you given me, but look at me," she gestured for herself to him, and he didn't mind eyeing her, really. Nicolette still didn't seem to note it at all, she added, "this is going to be close to impossible now with me looking more whorish than intended. Thanks to you."

The dimwitted pirate looked up into her eyes and stated to her not noticing the sarcasm tracing in it at all, "You're welcome!" Nicolette rolled her eyes and took the shirt in her hands again, balling it in them. Ragetti didn't hold his tongue like he should've though, "I could help ye with your problem in putting that dagger somewhere. Me thinks, I have the perfect place 'or it." Nicolette's face turned into disbelief and she crossed her arms over her chest, not saying a word to him. It was supposed to be directed as a no, but he didn't seem to ponder the silence thoroughly.

"I'm guessing by the silence, that be a yes!"

"No." She corrected him and feeling a slight breeze coming up from the slits of the skirt she was wearing, she gladly directed Ragetti out. "Go before I knock out that eye of yours and throw it somewhere where you will never find it. All right? Don't want to keep the cur waiting for _you_ to get under way." The cur meant Barbossa, since that was the only way that she could actually call him when he, himself, called her Sparrow's mutt. Still. It did help her a bit to not say anything that she would regret on-board with him. She had no idea how she was going to survive the entire voyage with him without being allowed to strangle him.

"But what 'ould I tell 'em about you?" She really didn't think about that. Nicolette knew that they would be waiting for her as well to get there. She looked left then right and sighed, she really didn't know.

"Tell them that I'm a bit detained."

"Detained?"

She sighed annoyed, "Yes. I'm busy and that I'll meet them at the bathhouse. I know where it is. I can direct myself without their help."

Ragetti reluctantly nodded and turned on his heel away from Nicolette, going back to the ship hoping that he was unnoticed by his absence. Pintel knew where he was and was covering for him.

Nicolette stood and watched his retreating shadow walking out of the shadows she was in. When she felt that she was alone, she looked to the silk shirt, taking off her vest that was over her white shirt. She didn't realize it was the same shirt she was wearing when Jack had died on the _Pearl_. She sighed, and threw the vest onto the ground backing into the cold wall of the building behind her.

Her hand immediately went to her black trinket, she never took it off. No matter how much she told herself she would, she never had. The pad of her thumb rubbed it gently and she whispered, closing her eyes as if she was feeling Jack's breath in her ear, his braided beard tickling her neck, the last kiss on her forehead and the last intense kiss they shared before he died, "I wish you were here." Though, how much she had rubbed it for him to come back to her, her magic genie didn't show up.

Her breath caught in her throat, feeling the tears starting to develop. Jack's face before the _Black Pearl _was sinking into the depths only led Nicolette to keep it enveloped in her memory. She never touched upon it. She really didn't want to and no matter how many people tried to talk to her about anything that was remotely close to the subject of Jack since the conversation at Tia Dalma's with her brother, she disregarded it, that conversation being the last of the subject. Coming to Singapore, she only talked to selected people over the two months, two very long months. These people were only insults toward Barbossa whenever he would insult her, the awkward conversations between her and Will, which only lasted for a second, and to the also silent Elizabeth. Since they were both silent, they let their thoughts do the conversation for them. It wasn't awkward actually, it was comfortable for the two of them.

Then there was Tia Dalma, who somehow intrigued her in a way that made her wonder what was so strange about being in her presence. She almost felt inferior to her as if the woman was actually superior. She made great effort to not talk to her as often as she could, but Tia made efforts, great efforts, strangely, to talk to her.

Christopher and Gibbs made efforts. Christopher did it out of guilt, he always seemed like he wanted to tell her something, about Jack and Elizabeth, but Nicolette would leave before he could. Gibbs, was Gibbs. He was the father figure in her life, it was likely for him to be concerned. She didn't want to talk about it. Though, she showed her emotions a lot, she was a private person. She had been a private person. She learned that from her actual father, since he also never showed actual emotion after her mother died.

She felt her back rub against the wall and her head leaned back onto it, looking at the entrance. It seemed to get blurrier as she continued to fixate onto it. Her hand moved away from the black necklace around her neck. Different. He called her different from everyone else. She wished she was. All she did was wallow in grief, in despair. All she did, was feel like others. She cursed, she hurt, she hurt others, while she felt the hurt like others. She was far from different. So far from different than those words of, 'You are the different one,' seemed like a load of shit for all she cared.

Had she still felt that angst she exposed to her brother? That if Jack stayed, none of this would happen. If he stayed, she wouldn't be miserable, she hid it well, however. If he stayed, they would fight Jones together. No Barbossa. No need to get him out. It would've made everything a hundred—

_NO! Why am I thinking like this? What's wrong with me? Everything. Yes, everything is wrong, Jack's gone, my home is gone, my... I mean... my... whatever he was to me is gone, too... with the heart, no less. Probably given it to Beckett, I would not be surprised even if I am still hoping not. I'm rotting, slowly. Everyone sees it, is this what my hell feels like? "Stop!"_

Her voice rang out in the dark corner and her face fell when she heard it in her hearing and not in her head. That wasn't supposed to be heard by others, but by the absence of others she presumed that no one heard it. She glanced around the corner she was in. Suddenly frightened by herself, that was out loud? "Oh..." A pit in her stomach suddenly formed and she looked down at the ground with her hands balling into fists. It wasn't that he would be alive if he went with them, she didn't believe that Jack stayed by choice. It was so unbelievable. It wasn't like him... he would still _try_. For all she knew, the last person with him was... Elizabeth.

She was there! She could tell her what he said when he said it! Why hadn't she think of this before? Two months and she didn't even think of it! _They were bound to be having a conversation for being up there so long... right? _They did take their time up there, she remembered. Maybe if she could...

No, she couldn't think like that. She couldn't at all. She didn't _want _to know anything about it. There was no point in it at all if she were to find it out. She straightened up and looked to the sleeve of her shirt. She ripped it off without questioning herself and then noticed the long slash at her arm that was still there. It faded, but it was still rather noticeable for her receiving it a year and a half ago. Not only that, the sleeve in her hand had a blood stain that was still from that point. It never seemed to come out whenever she washed it.

Nicolette took the dagger and her silk, whorish shirt in hand walking cautiously in the even darker corner, so if someone were to happen to pass by, she would barely be seen by them.

* * *

><p><em>Like I said, small first chapter, but it ended where it should. Lol. I hope some of you all are interested in it, judging by the drastic change I want to do and the summary I left you all with. Just don't kill me when it happens. Please, don't kill me when it happens. Pretty please, with sugar on top, don't kill me when it happens. The outfit, it was in the movie, but you really have to pay attention, I didn't notice it either. It's like right at the very beginning of AWE when there were entering the bathhouse. Hope you liked it! :)<em>

_Review?_


	2. Hidden Daggers

_**Hello! I'm glad that you are all interested in it. You'll see what's going to happen, don't worry. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I'll probably be able to update soon as well. This chapter, like the first, was already done, which was why I updated earlier. Happy Reading!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Hidden Daggers<em>

She walked on the bridge with a fan over her face. Her dark brown hair was up, being held by two chopsticks and both her feet were in small heels that barely fit her. She clattered across the deck, passing by a familiar monkey, screeching along with a familiar tune. Nicolette peered past her fan and smirked at the passing Tia Dalma who was smiling at her, revealing her blackened teeth under her netted hat. The bathhouse wasn't too far into town, she actually lied to Ragetti. She had no idea where it was. When Nicolette entered the town of Singapore, she started to hum the song that Tia was turning on the cart.

"Where is she?" She heard someone snarl as he was walking next to Elizabeth. Nicolette's smirk only grew wider, hearing Barbossa's annoyed tone. She always liked annoying him, even when she wasn't around she somehow peeved him easily. The two were seen walking next to her, by her, and she made sure to keep her fan up to cover her face. They didn't notice the woman walking next to them as they followed Tai Huang to the bathhouse.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Wouldn't you know? You were with her."

Barbossa shook his head no, "Master Ragetti said the bitch was detained and that she would go on her own, knowing where the place is already. I doubt it, though. Probably with that brother of hers plotting mutiny—."

"Excuse me?" Nicolette removed the fan from her face, seeing Barbossa and Elizabeth looking over at her with their eyes slightly widened. Nicolette didn't realize why, but she stated to Barbossa, "Don't you ever associate me with mutiny, you wretch."

"Oh dear, Nic," Elizabeth surveyed her friend, taking in her new choice of clothing. The shirt she was wearing had short sleeves that barely even covered her shoulders. It came down to the midriff of her stomach, showing the bit of skin of her abdomen and the slight glimpse of her tattoo. The skirt she was wearing, oh dear God, that skirt. It had two slits coming to her thighs and laced around her ankles. The slit seemed to grow larger as it came down further. Elizabeth would love to just dive into her mind to understand what went through it at the moment, but she didn't really want to know.

Barbossa finished for her, "What on earth are you wearing? You have a new job at a brothel?"

"Ha ha." Her laugh was sarcastic and she suddenly felt something faintly touched the back of her knee, reminding her of the small dagger that lied there. She tried not to limp to indicate something was there and the speed that Elizabeth and Barbossa, although it was already slow, it wasn't slow enough. She looked at him tiredly and only stated, "If I told you, then you're going to kill me. And I would never work at one. This was stolen from one," she assumed that it was stolen from one, "and I really feel uncomfortable wearing it, so please don't remind me that I am."

Elizabeth once again wanted to dive into that confusing mind of hers. Tai Huang turned a corner and they continued following him. They were getting closer, she could feel it. She decided to change the subject to the subject of Will. She asked Barbossa, "Have you heard anything from Will?"

He shook his head and replied to them both, even though Nicolette didn't ask him anything, "I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you two to remember your place around Sao Feng." He looked over at Nicolette who was looking back at him weary. "Although, it seems one of you seem to be breaking that trust value already."

Nicolette looked over at Elizabeth playfully, knowing that Barbossa was talking about her, "Awe Elizabeth, it's best not to disappoint Hector in the time of business."

Barbossa looked at her annoyed that she had the nerve to call him by his first name. He hated his name. When he was about to call her out on it, Elizabeth's voice broke in. She asked Barbossa, "Is he that terrifying?"

Barbossa refrained from backhanding the annoying woman and answered the other annoying woman, "He's much like myself, absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

Nicolette looked over at him in disbelief, "Since when do you have any of those characteristics?"

"Shut up, you mutt." Nicolette clenched her jaw and refrained from balling her fists and throw them at the wretched man next to her. She hated him. Actually she more than hated him. She actually couldn't believe that she was allowing this, for him, to help them. They could probably be more than capable in saving Jack from the locker... right? Before she could comment, she saw huge doors before her with women dressed like her feeling the door frames with their fans in their faces. Tai Huang came before them and said something along the lines of open.

And then the doors opened widely to only reveal the foggy bathhouse to the three of them who were stepping in slowly. Nicolette's and Elizabeth's eyes slightly widened, taking in their new surroundings of the place. Nicolette looked around to see that the man who led them here had stopped at a small table, his hat was now off and it revealed his receding hairline to them. "Lay down your weapons."

Barbossa went first, removing his flintlock from underneath his belt and his cutlass contained in his scabbard. He laid them both on the table. Thinking that Elizabeth and her were safe, both of the women tried to go forward when Tai Huang stopped them with his hand. Nicolette looked at it pointedly with her lips pursed toward it. He turned to Barbossa, "Did you think just because they are women that we do no suspect them of treachery?"

Barbossa was caught off guard and stated looking over to Nicolette and Elizabeth, "Well if you put it that way..."

Tai Huang smiled innocently and gestured for the two women to remove what they have, "Remove, please." Nic looked at him for a second before going to the pistol that was hidden on her hip, it was small and the handle was a velvety red with a bit of black on the outline. The dagger tied on her thigh reminded her that it was still there, but she didn't bother taking it out and lay it onto the table along with her pistol. She had a feeling that she would be needing it just in case, though she knew that below, the men of the _Pearl_ were providing weapons for them already.

She smiled innocently at him as Tai Huang continued to look at her, expecting more weapons out from their hiding. "Where exactly could I put the others?"

Barbossa looked at her strangely, usually Nic wouldn't dress so provocatively unless she were up to something. He quickly caught on as Tai Huang turned to Elizabeth, gesturing her to remove what she had. Nicolette smirked to herself, feeling that she actually succeeded in this. It wasn't over yet. When Elizabeth stepped to the table, she took off the jacket she was wearing to reveal a grenade harness over her current shirt, with not only grenades harnessed on it, but pistols as well. Nicolette gaped as she took out the two pistols and laid them down along with the grenades.

She thought she was done, but then Elizabeth bent backward taking out yet another, rather large, gun hidden in her breeches. She threw that one on the table as well. Nicolette looked over at Elizabeth in disbelief, "Wow." She didn't even carry that much.

Elizabeth looked over at her and blushed embarrassed, especially when she looked around her at the shocked faces, her blush turned even pinker. Thinking that it was now appropriate for the two of them to go forward now, they went to walk forward again when Tai Huang stopped them with a hand once more. He looked Nicolette up and down with a mischievous grin spreading on his face. Nicolette cocked her eyebrow, and somehow, some way, she wished that Jack was there to snake his arm around her waist to claim her as a possession of his.

But then he looked to Elizabeth, looked her up and down with his grin growing seemingly wider. Elizabeth looked at him puzzled and then he said to her calmly, "Remove, please." What could he mean by that? He sent her a hint by glancing down toward her trousers that were securely worn under her skirt. She followed them and then grimaced at him insulted by that little gesture. Was he suggesting for her to strip them off? She looked at both Nicolette and Barbossa for them to say something in her defence. But to her dismay, they hadn't.

* * *

><p>"We're through, make ready." Gibbs shouted to the men as they broke off the bars to go through Singapore's sewers. Christopher, at the back of the group of men, heard thuds of pounding feet above them on the bridge they were under. He huffed, the company weren't going to be subtle like he thought that they would be, were they? "Chris, step to." Gibbs ordered quietly to him, Christopher winced at the sound of the old man's voice interrupting his thoughts and with a heave of air, he followed the crew to go under the bathhouse to act as backup.<p>

* * *

><p>Nicolette surveyed the men that were sitting in their bath water. Some seemed to be in there baths for a long time, judging by the fungi growing on their bodies. She cringed seeing them all and tried to not let her eyes continue to wander around the murky place. Nic kept her head straight forward, but she only saw a man in the middle of two women who were holding ropes in their hands, they seemed like they were his whores. He was in a long silk robe that stretched down to his feet and being covered by armour over him. Though he wasn't facing her at all, she could tell that it must've been Sao Feng.<p>

She gulped, already feeling inferior to him and everyone, feeling eyes on her as she continued to walk slowly, cautiously toward him. Sao Feng had to be informed that they were coming for him to turn around on cue.

The three of them stopped abruptly to hear his voice, "Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore." He didn't seem that bad, that was until he had turned around to face them. The man had a long scar that was slashed past his eye and made it to the chin of his face. His skin seemed rough and he had a bald head that held no sign of any hair to grow, but the man seemed to have all his hair in his long braided beard. He stated to the woman behind him, who was holding the rope, "More steam." She pulled it down to signal the man below for more.

The man was below in the boiling room and he went to throw coal in the fire pit. Hidden in the corner were Gibbs and the others, seeing the rather large man wearing a rag as his bottoms. Ragetti's eyes widened and he went to turn around and run away scared when Gibbs grabbed his arm.

He warned, "None of that, if things don't go the way we want then we are the only chance they got!"

Captain Sao Feng observed the two others, one was wearing a familiar outfit that had belonged to one of his women that went missing earlier, and the other, was one that met his eye with slight interest sparking within him. But he didn't press on the women, they were there with Barbossa and obviously they wanted something along the lines of what he wanted. He stated to them, "I understand that you have a request to make."

"More of a proposal to put to ye." Barbossa replied in a slightly persuasive voice to use to work the charismatic charm some told him he had. "I've a venture under way and I found myself in need of a ship and a crew."

Sao Feng found that strange that they were asking him of that. "Hmm," he hummed, scratching his head. This was definitely strange for them to ask, his charts almost gotten stolen... ah, they must have had something to do with that. He commented, "It's an odd coincidence." His tone didn't sound very likeable in Nicolette's eyes and they grew a bit worried by it. It was obvious that the Pirate Lord had known something that they didn't.

Elizabeth asked him in hope, only to receive an annoyed glare from Barbossa, "Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?"

Nicolette also glared at her to shut up when Sao Feng started to speak again, "No." Elizabeth's hope slightly crashed and Nic stood in her place looking at Feng curiously of what he might mean now. "Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my uncle's temple and tried to make off with," Sao Feng went to take the charts that were resting on the small table that was close to him. Nicolette's eyes furrowed to them and she tried not to frown disappointedly and tried to push away the urge of wanting kill Will for getting caught, "these." He waved them in their faces. "The navigational charts."

She tried looking away as Feng slowly came closer to them, "Wouldn't it be amazing that this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

Barbossa seemed shock that he would practically ask that question to them, "It would shed credulity at that." Nicolette practically rolled her eyes and wished that if she was to talk she wouldn't receive a glare that could kill from him. But the least he could do to prevent that from even happening was to at least think of better excuses for himself. Then she noticed that Sao Feng was looking at two men who was standing far off on the side. Then he nodded. The man bowed back and then she heard splashes of waters coming from there.

Will emerged from the water, drenched from head to toe. Nicolette's eyes slightly widened along with Elizabeth who had to hold in her gasp of air seeing Will carrying weights on his shoulders. How long had he been down there? Feng took a wooden stake from a man and carried it with his long fingers with even longer blackened nails. He walked toward Will and picked up his head, so the three of them would get better looks of the man.

"This is the thief," he started to them, pointing at Will with his long nail. Nicolette's face hardened and narrowed her eyes at Will, but subtly so the Captain wouldn't notice it from her. Somehow, he knew he would get a reaction from one of them, "is his face familiar to you?" They all shook their heads no at him as Will was looking at them in hope that he would not die. He added, "Then, I guess... there is no further need for him." Sao Feng then did something that none of them had expected, with the wooden stake in his hand, he went to stab Will to kill him. But he stopped hearing someone gasp.

Barbossa slowly looked at Nicolette who didn't have her eyes widened or show the shock on her face. She shook her head no, that wasn't her. The looked between them and noticed it was Elizabeth, who was looking at them apologetically. Nicolette sighed annoyed, great. They were found out. Barbossa refrained from rolling his eyes. This was why he never worked with women.

Feng got what he wanted and he retreated back giving the wooden stake to the man. Nicolette saw that look in his eyes and muttered to herself, "It was a ploy." Elizabeth was so naïve to not catch on to that and was ashamed with herself when she caught those words escape Nic's mouth.

"You come into my city," Feng started, his tone was more than insulted now. He was on the verge of lashing out at anyone who would speak. Nicolette held her tongue, so she wouldn't dare speak out of turn as he continued, "and you betray my hospitality."

Barbossa was flustered, what should he say? They were caught. Red handed, all because Eliza... no. All because the bloody whelp got himself caught! What was wrong with him? Barbossa tried to hide his anger of Will at the moment, "Sao Feng, I assure you I didn't—."

"That he would get caught!" Nicolette took a sharp breath and her eyes widened, she wasn't ready to be exposed to that temper of his. He added, his voice seemingly getting more and more harsh and cold as he spoke, "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones Locker, but I cannot help but wonder, why?"

Nicolette longed for herself to answer that very question, but Barbossa interrupted her as she wanted to talk. He threw a piece of eight at Sao Feng with a soft song ringing in everyone's ear during the slight pause of silence. He caught it in between his fingers and then brought it up to his ear, he heard the call. The call of the Brethren court. Nicolette looked over at Barbossa, she never asked yet, no, why would she ask? She never asked the reason of why Barbossa wanted to help them. She didn't really care for him, she cared for herself. She cared for her own reasons.

Barbossa explained, "The song has been song, the time is upon us, we must convene the Brethren Court." Nicolette looked between them, unsure if this was a good idea. Sao Feng didn't seem to be the type to go to court meetings. He added, "As one of the pirate lords you must honour the call." That didn't seem to be fitting for him.

Sao Feng looked away trying to hide his anger. Through his teeth, he said to a woman with a rope in her hand, "More steam." She pulled the rope for it, but no steam followed. Nicolette raised her eyebrow and looked to Elizabeth confused of why nothing was coming out. Sao Feng was waiting. And he minded waiting... a lot. His temper blew out at the woman with the rope, "More steam!"

* * *

><p>Christopher looked around to see the paddle in front of him, he raised his eyebrow, slightly unsure of what to do. He looked to Gibbs and gestured him over by him. "What is it doing?"<p>

"Steam." Was all he stated. He nodded to Cotton who pulled down the lever to sent it up. Then looked to Christopher, who shrugged, he didn't actually know what that meant. Gibbs inquired to him, "Did you bring the weapons?" Christopher nodded and he walked over to the table taking the pouch and and laying it in front of them.

* * *

><p>"The Brethren Court has not met in my lifetime." Sao Feng stated, walking to the side.<p>

Barbossa replied, "Nor mine." Nicolette looked over to him in disbelief. Then when did the Brethren last meet? She was going to answer, but tried her best not to speak out. She knew she would say something that wasn't called for her _to _say.

Sao Feng gripped the pole for support tightly, he looked like he was about to lose that temper of his again, "And last time it had, my father said that it ended badly." _Well, maybe that's because pirates were trying to act as a government, _Nicolette still kept her tongue held, but her mind would never be on a halt.

"Aye," Barbossa agreed and he slowly walked behind Sao Feng, "But before that it produced the code, which has served us well." Nicolette scoffed loudly at that, _coming from the man who used to say that they were guidelines._ It took every ounce of Barbossa's to not turn and scowl at the woman and continued, "And it was the first meeting, which gave us no less the rule of the sea herself, didn't it?" Nicolette and Elizabeth exchanged looks, who had the seas originally? "And that rule is being challenged." Will looked away from them and frowned, he knew that far too well. Nicolette and Elizabeth noticed, but didn't comment on it.

Sao Feng gripped the cloth in his hand tightly, the name he knew that was the cause of the challenge went through his head hatefully. He spoke with great hate, "The East India Trading Company."

Barbossa replied with a nod and the same hate, "Aye, Lord Cutler Beckett. He's a pox on us all." Barbossa moved back next to Elizabeth and Nicolette. Nic was looking at him with a glare starting to form, she was getting the feeling that he didn't _only _want to get Jack from the locker, hearing all this Brethren court business.

Sao Feng stated, "There is a price on all of our heads. It is true, it seems the only way a pirate can turn profit," he cast a significant glare toward Will's way. Nicolette followed it curiously, "is by betraying other pirates."

Barbossa added in a louder voice to inform everyone else with him, "The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas, and now that power is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett!"

Sao Feng moved away from the side, clutching the red cloth still in his hand, "Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court?" He left the question out there for a moment. The pause was making Elizabeth's blood suddenly boiled. The nerve of that man was getting to her. He inquired to them again, "What can any of us do?"

Elizabeth had enough. She snapped, "You can fight!"

Nic went to grab her shoulder to bring her back as she went to storm forward, "Elizabeth—."

"Get off me!" She shook her hand off her shoulder and Nicolette felt herself grit her teeth and shrink next to Barbossa. Nicolette was shocked, she still hadn't said a word during this whole ordeal. She was getting better at speaking when it was the right time. Elizabeth went forward, "You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore! You're commanding in an age of piracy where bold Captains sail free waters. Where the waves aren't measure in feet, but as increments of fear, and those who past the test become legend. Would have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates are coming together, united as one, against our enemy. And yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!"

Sao Feng smiled maliciously at her and Elizabeth's eyes widened, did she really just do that? He didn't seem angry, no, he seemed impressed. He walked slowly toward her which made her stagger slightly back. "Elizabeth Swann, there is more to you that meets the eye, isn't there?" He started to circle her to get to her shoulder, he whispered in her ear admiringly, "An I that does not go wanting." Will was uneasy and went to get out of the strong bounds on the pole that was acting as weight, but the two men on either side held it down.

Sao Feng moved away from Elizabeth and put a finger up, "But I cannot help but notice, that you failed to answer my question." He turned fully around and looked at Nicolette who had breath stuck in her throat, she knew the exact question. "What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?" He walked toward her with a smirk developing, waiting for her answer.

_Nicky, don't do anything stupid,_ a voice she longed to hear for a while made her hearing. She ignored it.

Nicolette tried so hard keeping it in, she said to him absent-mindedly, "Jack Sparrow."

_Like that._

She was brought up from her muteness and Barbossa glared over at her, his hopes crashing that this was actually going to be a _smooth _meeting. Or the revival of a smooth meeting. Elizabeth partly dampened it before. She gulped and shrunk when she heard the two women behind Sao Feng started to giggle. She looked over at Barbossa and inquired, "Am I missing what's so funny here?"

He ignored her, looking the other way. Sao Feng's teeth gritted and he turned his head sharply to silence the two women, they did so without any delay. When he was going to speak again, Will's voice came out, "He's one of the pirate lords."

"Who told you that you are to give the explanation? Let the girl do it." Sao Feng quickly said, looking at Nicolette once more, a timid smirk made its way to his lips. Nicolette cocked her brow. "Why is it that you are searching for Jack Sparrow?"

"You're asking me?" Nic inquired confused as Sao Feng made his way toward her. He nodded. She gritted her teeth and stated to him, "Well, first of all, it's Captain Jack Sparrow. And second," she looked to Will nervously and then back at him. She copied his answer, "He's one of the p-p-pirate lords." She didn't mean to stammer it out like she did. Sao Feng's smirk grew wider.

"You're Nicolette Brown, are you not?"

"Yes, I believe that is my name." She answered nervously. She couldn't even hide it behind anything on her face. Nicolette noticed how close he was getting to her. His face was inches from hers and she didn't like that at all. It took everything in her power to not spit in his face and take out the dagger that she was finding it now as a taunt against her. Her breathing slowly became uneven.

Sao Feng continued, "I heard many tales about you. You and Sparrow. You tell me that you only just want to get him because his position of the Brethren Court. I do not believe you." Nicolette never said a word to him, what he was telling her was only the truth. "You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." He looked her up and down, the outfit was so familiar and obviously it belonged to one of his whores. One of them went missing several hours ago.

"I don't seem to know what you mean."

"Do not deny, that this outfit is not yours. A woman of mine," his eyes furrowed to the black jewel around her neck and he lightly touched it with his nail. He gripped it gently, he continued, "about your build, your hair, her eyes were different though, went missing several hours ago," Nicolette tried not to grab her dagger from her thigh, her eyes narrowed at him, his hand was about to be cut off if he didn't get his hand off of that. After him, Ragetti was next. "Do you know anything of that, Mistress Brown?"

She shook her head slowly and answered honestly, "Trust me, I have no idea where she is. Probably cowering in her brothel, judging by your temper, I wouldn't blame her." She looked down at his hand was still rubbing the jewel and snatched it away from his wanting eyes. "And that's something that you don't touch, _Captain_." Her tone was hard and cold, her anger was flaring, but she barely showed it on her face of stone.

"You're very admirable, interesting. I see why Sparrow taken interest in you." He didn't comment on her tone, since he noticed a sleeve of white on her thigh. It was barely noticeable, but when shown it was very noticeable against the dark clothing. His finger traced her skin on her thigh and Nicolette found that her breath was staying in her throat. She held it. She didn't even dare to breathe. How could she breathe? She had forgotten how and she stared nervously and distantly in front of her.

Nicolette didn't bother to look at him, when Sao Feng felt a sharp edge, he shook her head and she felt the brush of his rough skin.

He added to her, "It's sad how you think that you could fool a man like me so easily. Just like him." He found the handle of it and then ripped the sleeve to reveal to everyone the hidden dagger she had smuggled. She stared at it pointedly and tried not to take it back from him. Nicolette had no idea what he was about to do when she saw his teeth clench and his previous anger that he exposed before showing up again. He threw the dagger behind him, not caring who it hit or what. He didn't look back when it hit the wall, his eyes were on the woman that disrespected him in his own hideout. And his eyes showed just how angry he was at that very moment.

A sudden heat was left on Nicolette's cheek, wiping off her hard expression as Sao Feng back handed her with all his might, it seemed. She took in a sharp breath as she faced Barbossa while nursing her cheek and her eyes looking down at the floor. Nic felt blood trickle down onto the tip of her finger from the scrape he had left from his nail. She suddenly felt so inferior, so idiotic, that it almost made her feel ashamed. Nicolette looked slowly back at him, biting her bottom lip to see him walk away from her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! And I hope I could update soon for you all :) <strong>_

_**Review?**_


	3. Change in Plans

_**This is the dreaded chapter that may make you all want to kill me. I'm already cowering under my desk. Lol. In it, you'll find a change in plans in Nicolette's and Christopher's and somewhat Will's and everyone else's... what sort of change in plans are those?**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**improbablelove317: Haha, we all have those days :). I never did, either. Thank you! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Change in Plans<em>

Nicolette rubbed her cheek and wiped the blood before turning back to Sao Feng who was definitely at the breaking point of his patience (if he had any) and the end of the meeting was coming close. He stated to them, "The only reason, I would want Jack Sparrow," his name was said with such disgust that it sent chills up her spine and suddenly made her nervous, "return from the land of the dead, is that I could send him there myself!" He kicked the legs of a table, the collapse of it caused almost everyone. Nicolette felt her stature shrink just standing there near him. What did Jack happen to do that Sao Feng hated him so much?

This actually brought her back to the last time she was in Singapore. Her and Jack were both drunk and were about leave, but that was when people started to follow them. They didn't pay much attention, until they kept following. It was a blur, she was drunk so it was obvious that she would have forgotten the details. She did remember them running away to the ship rather than swagger to the ship, they left in a hurry, too. Was that because of him? Jack didn't bother telling her the reasoning and she apparently didn't care because she was more than drunk, odd that she happened to remember that. And now that she thought of it... it might have had something to do with the Pirate Lord.

Barbossa walked quickly toward Sao Feng with Nicolette at the corner of his eye with a slight glare toward her. Stupid, girl. He tried to cover the mess that the woman had made for him. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight, he failed to pass it along to a successor before he died," Nic would be that successor, he had told her once, but she failed to mention that to anyone. She kept mute, there was no use in telling anyone it... she didn't want to tell anyway, "so we must go and get it back."

Sao Feng wondered, what would be the point in that? Barbossa had something up his sleeve, he thought, but what, was the question. He looked around his hideout to see one of his men, his back was turned away from him. He raised his eyebrow, the man had a tattoo, but the tattoo, seemed to be running. It was ink being wiped away by beads of nervous sweat. That wasn't his man... Sao Feng grew a fake smile toward Barbossa, who him as well, raised his eyebrow at it, unsure if he should take that lightly. He stayed in place as Sao Feng spoke and went toward the man.

"So you admit," he started, "that you have deceived me." Nicolette's face dropped and she looked over at Elizabeth, taking several steps next to Barbossa who was only a foot away from Elizabeth. They stared at Sao Feng nervously. Unsure of what he was about to do. Then the order came, "Weapons!"

"What? I thought there were no weapons allowed!" Nicolette shouted, seeing men come out of barrels with their swords up and ready for a fight. The men with the fungi in their baths even brought out a weapon as their got up from their scolding, dirty water. The women behind her that were Sao Feng's slaves for the most part, carried them out as well. She knew that this would happen, she was only surprised to know that she was actually right.

Barbossa looked over at her in disbelief. He told her in a hushed tone, "Ye are saying that like ye followed that rule. He's a pirate, a pirate lord no less, he prepares for fools like ye to step in with a damn dagger and think they could get away with it."

She rolled her eyes and admitted to him, "I thought I was doing a smart thing."

Elizabeth stepped into this, "Coming from the woman who got caught."

"Oh, don't start with me getting caught. Your damn fiancé got caught, too and if he hadn't gotten caught then I'm sure that I wouldn't have gotten—."

She was cut off Barbossa, who was still trying to make it an effort for them to be covered, "Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly honourable." Ironic. As those exact words spilled out of his mouth six swords were thrown up into the wide floorboards and the three of them caught them with ease. That wasn't the signal. That definitely was not the signal for them down there. Both her and Elizabeth looked at Barbossa confused who looked between them the exact same. Then they turned to everyone else, waiting for the uneven and unfair fight that was about to take place. Little did they know, that it was going to only get more and more dirtier within the next minutes.

Sao Feng thought quickly, he was taken back from the exposed weapons that the three now had. He took the nearest man that wasn't his and then pressed against his neck a dagger to threaten his life. He didn't look familiar to anyone. "Drop your weapons!" Their eyes furrowed to him. He threatened, thinking that he belonged to them, "Or I kill the man!"

"Who is he?" Nicolette asked, looking over at Elizabeth again confused by all this. She shrugged, like she knew who that man was. Barbossa looked between them shaking his head no, that man wasn't theirs.

They looked back at Sao Feng and lowered their swords, shrugging. Barbossa said to him, which made the man-who-was-promised-to-live's eyes grow more in fear. "Kill him, he's not our man." Everyone's face fell, then who was he with? If he wasn't with either of them then that must mean... Nicolette's face dropped even further when realization had hit her the hardest it had for a while.

Will was the one who was looking around, not suspiciously, however, more of a curious look on his face and knowing of what was to come. He was the only not nervous person among them. Nicolette caught his eye and he pondered out loud, "If he's not with you and he's not with us," she watched him carefully, her face no longer seemed worried, she knew it already, he continued, "then, who's he with?"

Everyone turned their heads sharply with their weapons pointed only to East India Trading Company make their way from the doors and behind screens. Were they hiding here this whole time? The pirates that were the closest and that were bathing beforehand, went to attack them to protect their leader. Nicolette and Elizabeth remained partly frozen, a little taken back, (not a little, a lot taken back) by this sudden ambush. She felt herself go the other way when more soldiers pushed through and advanced toward them.

Instead of standing there like an idiot, Nicolette couldn't do more than just fight. She advanced with her sword pointed to the nearest soldier and stabbed through him. No longer caring about the man's life. She threw him aside and blocked a man's attack, then kicking him into another. The chaos in the bathhouse was sensational, no one had room to breathe or fight where they stood. The officers poured into the house by the minute, there were so many. Nicolette dropped her other sword, she really had no room and she parried with a man who seemed to be an equal swordsman, surprisingly. She guessed not all of them were completely incapable.

Though, an equal, she blocked his attack, found an opening, and then took it right away, slashing the man's face just enough for him to bleed. She didn't want to kill the man. She kicked him away and then saw the decoy cowering in the corner, frightened. The company wasn't touching him. Before she could go to question him a familiar dagger gleamed her way and she swirled around quickly to find that it was hers and it was pointed for her throat. The man in the blue uniform didn't kill her right away, but that was only because he was shot right above his ear.

Nicolette shrugged, bending down and swiping her dagger before running to the cowering man in the corner. Nic didn't pay mind to the fights of her friends nor did they pay mind to hers. Their lives had suddenly become a survival of the fittest. If you weren't fit enough to fight your own battle than you were dead. It was as simple as that.

"You!" She shouted quickly dodging a running man toward her, she ran her blade cutlass through and flipped him off of it. The cowering man looked up at her in fear, she gripped his shoulder and surprisingly he complied easily with her. The chaos by the side door seemed to subside and just as she predicted it leaded to an alley that subsided some of the violence in the market.

Nicolette spoke to him quickly, "Do you speak English?" The man nodded she wasted no time. She inquired again, "Who was the man that brought you there?"

"Man. Tall. Long, brown hair."

Her mind immediately went to the obvious, thinking that the suggestive looks that Sao Feng was giving Will before he had something to do with this, "Will? The man who was the thief?"

The man in his thick accent tried to speak the most well in her language that he ever had. He tried to tell her what had happen in the meeting he experienced and about a William Turner. "William Turner? Part of it. But no, this man received money for help. He got them here, he a Captain, or was."

The name was avoided, however she barely needed it. It was more obvious than any other name that it _could _be. It could only be one person. She wanted the name anyway, the clashing of swords and smoking guns coming closer to them, "Name? Did he have one?"

"Man in black said, his name Gray—." A bullet penetrating where his heart should be interrupted him and Nicolette's face had fallen as she let go of his shoulders and let him drop to the floor. A red rose was starting to bloom on his now pale skin. She felt her heart become heavy and she gritted her teeth, gripping the dagger in her other hand tighter, imagining it was Christopher's neck. It was what she would do to him.

The anger built up in her and the man with the pistol who had shot the man went to shoot her, but she turned around quickly throwing the dagger right in the middle of his chest. She gritted her teeth and ran off without a second glance as he fell to the ground face up. She muttered hatefully, "Christopher." She saw him shooting who he was _supposedly_ against, but she saw right through it. The man's last words were "_Man in black said, his name Gray—." _who was the man in black? She had no time to think. But she saw a glimpse of a man in black running through the people, seemingly after someone.

Nicolette looked behind her and lowered her sword, not finding the need to help attack. Through the mob of people that were fighting, she risked walking through it without taking her eyes off of the mysterious man who seemed to be in a hurry for some reason. She swivelled and swerved past the pirates that were fighting for their own freedom. No one was attacking her so she didn't bother attacking them, she was on a mission to find him out.

The man in black went into a hut with a pistol and knife ready to fight, Nicolette made her pace slower, it was a more _calm _area. If you could call it calm. By them was a bridge and that hut had another side where she noticed Will and Sao Feng actually fighting. Nicolette walked to the entrance of the hut and stayed over to the side to hope not to be seen by him. In there, there was also a sound of a struggling woman. She raised her eyebrow, and peered in there to see one of Sao Feng's servants fallen on the floor.

She tried to get up, but then there was a final shot that hit her in the middle of her forehead. Her struggling seized and her body laid limp on the ground. Nicolette's eyebrows only furrowed and her eyes narrowed at the man as he almost turned to walk away. She quickly found herself gripping her sword tightly to get him, but a loud thump on the other side had stopped her and she like, Mercer, went to look at what it was.

Will was against the wall by a sword pressed against his throat. Sao Feng was the man who was yielding it. Nic slowly walked in as she noticed Mercer point his pistol at the two of them. Sao Feng snarled to Will, "It's an coincidence, isn't it? The East India Trading Company finds me, the day you show up in Singapore."

"It is coincidence only." He was partly telling the truth, he didn't bring them to Singapore. Christopher brought them to Singapore. If it wasn't for him, then they would most likely not even be there. He switched the tables on Captain Sao Feng and used his father's knife to threaten his life. Will stated to him harshly, "If you want to make a deal with Beckett, then you need what I offer."

Nicolette raised her eyebrow and noticed the man-in-black's pistol being lowered when Beckett was said. He was one of them, he had to be one of them. Sao Feng had a cross of fear and uncertainty on his face, "You crossed Barbossa, you are willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?"

"I need the _Black Pearl _to free my father." He explained quickly, Nicolette looked at Will like he was crazy. That wouldn't save his father. Was he insane? He took the knife away from his throat, Sao Feng looked at it pointedly, "You would be helping me to get it. I need a ship and a crew. With the charts."

Sao Feng looked at Will's eyes which were dancing in a wild matter, Nicolette stared at him in disbelief. Will... her friend, her long-time friend, was plotting a mutiny against them? For reasons that weren't reasons at all, or even reasonable at all. Her and Mercer looked at the pirate lord and the pirate not conscience of the other. She had to tell the others, right? She had to tell them what Will was about to do... should she? Sao Feng took the charts he had been keeping safe and handed them to William Turner roughly.

"The _Hai Peng, _use it. Along with my crew, we'll meet at Black Sands Beach, a near island to the farthest gate. Use my crew. Find Tai Huang, he is among them and my first mate. Make good use," Will backed slowly away from him and then went to turn away to meet up with the others when two words escaped from Sao Feng's mouth made him halt for a moment, giving him an eerie chill, "Captain Turner." The combination felt wrong, but strangely, they also felt fitting for him at the same time. Far too fitting.

Sao Feng stood in his place for a moment and then he followed suit. Mercer wanted to get to him before going back after the East India Trading Company's somewhat great battle, so he went to get up when a blade was pointed at the crook of his neck.

He looked down at it calmly, the person that was doing this was daft and obviously didn't know who he was. When the voice of a woman came, he gotten up fully, "One more step and I swear to God I wouldn't hesitate slitting that damn throat of yours."

The sound of the voice seemed familiar, he had heard it before, and the fierceness in her voice sparked a relation in temper that belonged to a worker. It was obvious who this was now to him. "Ah, Miss. Brown," Nicolette's face fell, he knew her name? How? She didn't at all know of his. "You know you had a chance to be safe, but your brother had said that you don't belong with _our _kind. That you belong with _your_ own."

"You know who I am? That's strange, I don't know you." Her cutlass lowered slowly and Mercer held the pistol pointed at the ground tightly and wrapped his finger slowly around the trigger. "And you're saying my kind like it is another species other than human."

Mercer actually smirked, "Oh, isn't that a shame?" Nicolette looked at him curiously and before she could speak she heard something shatter against her head. Her eyes went up in their sockets and her cutlass dropped onto the floor. It all went black for her and every other sound was suddenly a blur around her. Mercer raised his brow as he loosened his grip on his pistol in his hand. He stepped to the side to allow Nicolette Brown fall face down onto the floor hard. He looked down at her puzzled.

When he looked up to see who had done it, his face only grew more confused seeing that it was her brother who was holding the shattered bottle in his hand. Christopher threw it to the ground and kept his face hard and his eyes emotionless as the sound of it smashing didn't even make him cringe away from it. "What are you doing?" Mercer sneered to him agitated, he was in disbelief that the man had the nerve to interrupt him.

"I could ask that same question to you." Christopher stated to him hatefully and looked down at his sister, shaking his head. How could she be so stupid with following him? He kicked the side of her gently to put her on her side slightly, a frown settled on his face. This was not supposed to happen. Christopher looked up at Mercer, "I want the terms I had before to be back in place."

"Terms you had before?" Ian inquired looking at him with an eyebrow still raised. "Your status as Captain? Your ship?"

"None of that. I want only my sister. Her name cleared as being a pirate. We'll take her with us aboard the _Endeavour._ And as soon as we can, we make to Port Royal." He said to him, Mercer was only left with the same expression on his face. Christopher added, "You never threaten her."

"She's on different sides like you had said to me earlier."

"Well, I'm taking that back." Christopher said quickly, he turned around to see two men passing by the hut and them. "You, two!" He shouted, they came to a halt and walked in. Murtogg and Mullroy looked down to see the familiar Nicolette on the floor. They gawked for a moment, "Take her to the _Endeavour,_ That's an order." They looked at it each other reluctant of doing it. Christopher rolled his eyes and shouted at them again, "Now!" Murtogg and Mullroy did what they were told quickly and then dragged her away from him as she was there limply and weakly letting them still not conscience of anything.

Christopher went to go tell Will what happened, but Mercer's hand caught his arm before he could. "You're in no position to give orders, Grayson."

He scoffed in response and turned to face him, "And you are now? You're not even _part_ of the company, you're just an assistant. An assistant that does Beckett's dirty work because he doesn't want his own hands dirty. Without him, you'd be worth nothing. Maybe even less than nothing." Christopher took his arm back roughly as Mercer narrowed his eyes at him. "We have jobs to do." Christopher stated to him, changing the subject of his sister coming with them. "Did you make the deal with Sao Feng yet?"

"I was about to before I was so rudely interrupted." He glared at him and then turned around to catch Will before he would leave. Christopher left without turning back and left Mercer alone for a moment in the hut. He looked down to where Nicolette had fallen moments ago and shook his head. If Grayson hadn't done what he had just did, then nothing would be more complicated than it already was. Mercer looked to the exit of the hut, to see a sudden flash of fire outside. Their mission was accomplished, well his mission was.

Before he left, he looked around and stated, "Lord Beckett isn't going to be happy about this."

* * *

><p>"Will! Will!" Christopher ran through the people of Singapore, catching a glimpse of Will who had been followed by members of Sao Feng's. "Will!" He called again, pushing through as many as he could. Christopher never really taken a look of what was around him until Will had decided to look at him for a moment. When Will was making his way toward Christopher he looked around to see everything in ruins. Singapore wasn't in the condition they came to see it as. No, it was far from it.<p>

People were lying dead in the streets, innocent people and pirates alike. His heart dropped, this was wrong and the eerie and humid air of Singapore made him overwhelmed. The air smelt of fire and fires were a lit around him. The sounds of swords clashing was starting to subside, the fight against piracy, Christopher figured, in Singapore had partly ended. Will finally pushed his way through the people to get to him and looked at him frightened. Christopher was pale and in disbelief, he had a look of hesitance that wasn't there before at all.

"Chris, what has happened? Your skin is pale like you have just seen a ghost." He might as well had saw a ghost.

"A change in plans." He looked around, hoping that none of the crew was around him for them to hear what has happened just now. "A change in plans, that's what happened. Listen to me," he started turning back to Will and the present situation at hand, "I just want to say, I did it because she was going to die otherwise if I didn't do it. I did it to protect her, not clear her name." He was speaking fast because he was nervous, really nervous. This was something that he didn't expect at all to happen, and who could expect this to happen?

Will looked at him confused, "Who? What? What 'change in plans' occurred, Chris?"

"Nic," he tried again in a softer tone and a tone that made Will nervous just like, "Nic followed Mercer into the hut where Sao Feng had you."

Will inquired in shock, "Mercer was there?"

Chris nodded, "Aye."

Will opened his mouth partly in shock and then he asked again, "Nic, too?"

"Aye. When the two of you left she threatened to kill Mercer. I stepped in and believe me Will, you don't know what he is capable of. He was going to kill her. I did what I had to do. I—."

"Chris, what exactly was it that you had to do?" Will asked annoyed that he couldn't just come with it and tell him. It wasn't that simple to tell someone what you believed to be the wrong thing to do when you wanted it to be the right thing to do.

He took a breath, "I took a bottle and smashed it over her, to stop him. She had fallen into unconsciousness and I told them to bring her onto the _Endeavour._ I, I didn't know what else to do!"

Will stared at him in disbelief, "Are you daft?" Was all he came up with. "Now, what are we supposed to do? What should I tell the others? That Nic is on the ship with the East India Trading Company with her brother? She was the most enthused out of anyone else to get Jack!"

"I know, but she would've died otherwise!" He exclaimed with his voice cracking with guilt. He looked down at the ground and remembered something... the code. There was a code of pirates and Gibbs told him a law, a law that might be applied here. Christopher's face slightly lightened when he looked up, "Tell them she fell behind. Men who fall behind, are left behind. Tell them that. It's a law in the code. They would have to follow it."

"Chris, I don't know if it would work..."

"It will. Trust me." Will was unsure still and it showed on his face. Chris urged him to go on, "Go!" Will looked at him still the same way, but nevertheless turned on his heel to catch up to the others, leaving Chris there alone with his thoughts roaming his mind. Did he do what was right? He could've done something else. Take her and then given her to Will, that might have been _smarter. _He shook his head, he did what was right. He did what was right. He did what was right. How many times does his mind have to repeat that saying for him to understand it to be true?

Will made his way to the others to see Barbossa with a rage in his eyes, "You got the charts?" He asked, Will nodded. Elizabeth looked around among them and Will, seeing two people missing.

He threw the charts to Barbossa, "And better yet, a ship and a crew."

"Where's Christopher and Nic?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes furrowed to Will like daggers and saw that he was hesitating with his answer. Choosing his words carefully.

He sighed sadly, "They fell behind."

Elizabeth's face dropped among many others and she looked around at everyone. Gibbs questioned, he didn't believe that, Nic never fell behind in the time him and her sailed together, "Will, are you sure?"

He nodded and lied to all of them, "I was with her myself. Seeing it. She told me to go ahead of her, and that she will meet us in Shipwreck Cove with Sao Feng when she would find him. They are both going to cover our escape. Christopher is with the company. He would not be joining us this voyage."

He didn't lie about that part. Everyone looked at each other unsure of what to do now. "We have to get her! She has to come with us!" Elizabeth said to them, preparing to leave them all to find Nic.

"It's the code." Barbossa stated grimly, though he didn't know how to believe Nic just leaving them to be with a man that had backhanded her. He knew her well, though they hated each other, Barbossa did actually know the nature of Nicolette Brown and she wouldn't just leave them when all she wanted to do was rescue Jack. It wasn't right at all.

Elizabeth looked over at him, "I could've sworn last time you said that they were more like guidelines than actual rules."

"Well, the more time we waste contemplating the more time we waste in our escape out of here."

Elizabeth looked down at the ground. They had to go get her! What were they all doing? She glanced behind her to see Gibbs with his down as well. "Mr. Gibbs? Do you think that we should go save her?"

Gibbs pursed his lips and grimaced at everyone sadly. He said to all of them, "Keep to the code."

* * *

><p>His men were fall back to the <em>Endeavour<em>. "Prepare the ship to leave!" He ordered, looking around at the remaining crew. The other ships that belonged to the fleet were there as well, he didn't think that it was necessary for all of them to follow, but it was what Lord Beckett wanted, and who was he to refuse? He made way to go down to his quarters when he had notice a familiar face come aboard. He cocked his brow and saw that it was Brown, or Grayson. He walked over curiously to him.

"Mr. Grayson?" Christopher looked up from the gang plank, he didn't realize that his head was still slumped as it continued to think hard about what had just happened. "What are you doing here?"

Chris flashed him a fake, welcoming smile and mocked a bow, "_Admiral Norrington_," no matter what, he still had a special hate for his now superior. James rolled his eyes as Chris' voice continued and he rose up from his mock bow, "I see that you did take the heart from us. From me. How is my new promotion anyway? Is it taking a liking to you, sir?"

James ignored the comments being said by this man, he really didn't care for him at the moment, "Mr. Grayson, you failed to answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm your new officer." He kept his fake smile. "I was the one that brought you all here, did Lord Beckett ever tell you that or did he fail to give you those details?"

"He fails to give us all details." James muttered to himself annoyed hoping that Christopher didn't hear that. James continued, "But I had a feeling that it was you who brought us here, extra uniforms are below deck, there should be one there that is your size and Lord Beckett may want to see you, I—."

He was interrupted by Groves who was standing in front of Murtogg and Mullroy, "Sir, Officers Murtogg and Mullroy want to show you something." Chris tried not to look back, but he had anyway to see his sister limply held by the two men he had ordered before. James slowly nodded confused.

"Signal the other ships to leave, Groves." Groves nodded away with the order and went up to the helm. James' eyes immediately went to Nicolette who was dimly looking up at him. "Now, what is _she_ doing here?" He looked up to see Christopher closing his eyes quickly to not see his sister's eyes for when she would blow out on him. It didn't happen, yet, to his relief. She was still delirious from the fall and the hit.

Murtogg and Mullroy were the ones to explain it to him. Murtogg started, "We found her. In a hut in Singapore, sir."

"She was already like this, that bloke there told us to take her on here."

"Well, we were going to take her anyway."

"No, we wasn't." Mullroy stated quickly suddenly looking at Murtogg prepared for an argument. "We was ordered to do so."

"Yes, we were. But we were going to do so anyway, I reckon."

"You reckon?"

"Yes, I believe I do."

"You—."

"Stop this foolishness." Norrington looked at the two annoyed and shook his head as they looked back at their superior. James ordered quickly, "Take her to my quarters. She's still delirious and I doubt that we have an extra cabin open at the moment. I'll be there to accompany her in a little while and until then I want you two to stay and guard the doors to her. Is that clear?" The two nodded slowly and got started on that immediately. Christopher went to follow them innocently, but to his dismay his arm was caught.

"I want you to get your uniform on, clean shaven, and then you are to meet Lord Beckett. Then after that you are to meet me in _my_ quarters. You and I are going to have a bit of a talk about what exactly happened that you and her are here. Understand?"

"Yes, sir..." Chris said slowly and then James waved him off. When James was left in the middle of the deck, he shook his head. He went up on the helm to look over the now ruined Singapore. The air smelt like burning wood and dead bodies, lately that was all he was smelling. His heart clenched when he noticed a Chinese Junk leaving the area, he wondered if _she_ was on there. Every ship he saw without colours or even with, that was all he wondered. If Elizabeth was on that exact ship.

Where was she? He wondered if she was happy, if she was happy with Will. He even wondered if she was still _alive_. He had the feeling that she wasn't, but she was strong... she would be able to survive... right? He still thought that she would be happy with him more so than Turner, but he remained mute on that subject. Remembering words that Miss. Brown had told him made him mute on that subject.

The mention of Nicolette's name in his mind, made him sigh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmmm, you're all probably wondering how I am going to write this... I've been planning and outlining this story for a while. So, I hope you will enjoy it. Even though Jack and Nic won't be back together until like the middle of the movie... But not a lot of people really do this, it's only really how they do the first half of the movie, so I'm doing the other side of the story, where we see how Governor Swann dies (and we really do get to see how that happens), the workings of the East India Trading Company, thoughts of the officers... who knows? Maybe Chris would see his mutinous first mate again next chapter... <strong>_

_**PS: of course, some parts in the first half of the movie are going to be referenced in the first couple of chapters. Like parts with Jack that I kinda want to write. **_

_**So, don't kill and please drop a review :)**_


	4. No Fear and Bad Luck

_**Happy Memorial Day everybody! Well, I wasn't going to post today, because of the holiday, but I cancelled my plans because this morning it was raining, but now, it's sunny. I had this chapter done for a while... I had fun writing it actually and I did my best editing this. I tried, I'm not that good at editing my own work. Lol. So, in this chapter, you'll find out what exactly happened with that meeting between the James and Nic, uh oh. I'm not sure when the next update will be, because I'm going on a short vacation Thursday night. So it'll probably be after that. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter though!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: No Fear and Bad Luck<em>

James found himself pacing in his room, he couldn't stop at all. Whenever he tried, he would see her eyes suddenly flutter, but then she would go back to sleep. That was all she was doing, sleeping. Had she got any all this time? Grayson never showed up yet, probably afraid to show his face in front of Norrington. Why was she here? He didn't have time to fetch him, his thoughts kept him from doing that. He needed to sit down, but he thought that he couldn't. When James finally decided against pacing, he walked over to the side of his bed, sitting on the edge of it while his hands cradled his face. The light from the open window shone in and the sun was beginning to rise, it had been all night. He had been pacing all night.

The doors suddenly opened revealing Christopher now with his stubble gone and his newly cut hair under his powdered wig. The familiar uniform clung against his skin and usually he would feel partly calm from it, but now, he felt far from calm. He was carrying two dresses, with a shift and corset in his hand for her, two for now... that was all Beckett had aboard with him. Christopher didn't bother to question from where.

His meeting with Beckett didn't go well, actually it went far from well. He found out that his first mate was aboard this ship, somewhere, he didn't know where. Not only that, but Beckett wasn't outraged like he thought he would be with the fact that his sister was aboard. He probably had a sinister plan for her. Chris wouldn't be at all surprised. Also, it was strange working for Beckett now on his flagship. He missed being a Captain of his own. Also the slight demotion wasn't something that ringed right in his ear.

James immediately stood up and nodded to the door so it could mute the argument that was planning to take place between the two. He gulped and Chris reluctantly did so, slowly. When the doors shut, he looked to his sister and took in a deep breath. He laid the dresses onto the table that was nearby and he stated to James with his tone sounding a bit grim, "She is to put one of these on and meet with Beckett once she is woken up." He looked up at James whose face was hardened like a slab of stone. He asked, "Had she stirred?"

"Not enough to be woken up." James started, clasping his hands behind his back. "Had she ever slept at all?"

"Since Jack's death? No, sleep never came to her. On the _Hinterland Thane_ she always would take the night duty. She would relax during the day after work, but never even a small nap she would take. I'm actually surprised that she hadn't woken up yet."

James shook his head, but caught something strange. He looked over at Grayson with his eyebrow raised, "Since Jack's death?"

Christopher nodded, "Aye. Taken down by the Kraken with the _Pearl_. Saw it happen myself and it truly broke my heart seeing her like that. Beckett hadn't told you about it?" James shook his head again, no he hadn't mentioned that at all. Chris knew it, "Like you said before, Beckett doesn't mention a lot of things."

"He really doesn't." James sighed and sat back down where he was before with his head being cradled in his hands again. He said, "That doesn't at all explain why she is here, in my room, sleeping in my bed."

"Well," Christopher acting smart sat down on the chair that was across from him, "you told those two blokes to bring her in here."

"Don't be smart with me." James stated quickly removing his hands off his face and looking at Christopher. His tone annoyed by him. He added, "You know exactly what I mean, Grayson. How did this happen? She isn't supposed to be here, she isn't supposed to be making her way to Port Royal. Is there a meaning to this or is it coincidence?"

"There is a meaning. You're right she isn't supposed to be here nor making her way to Port Royal." Christopher looked down at the wooden floor sadly and he sighed before continuing, "I brought you here. As you know already, I really didn't mean for this to happen. I sent the letter from Cuba, three days before actually making way. It was only supposed to be a sealed deal, but she, she in Singapore, followed Mr. Mercer to see where he was going. I saw the whole thing. She threatened him obviously, she didn't have a clue who he was. If she had, then maybe, she wouldn't have dared. I stepped in before Mercer could retaliate. I don't know why, the words that came out of my mouth was to bring her here, I could've carried her to the others. But I decided against it. She knew too much, believe it or not. She saw stuff in that hut, that wasn't meant at all for her to see."

James questioned him, "She followed Mercer? No fear that girl has. Still the same."

"Yes, no fear." Christopher agreed, but then shook his head, "But far from being the same Nic." James begged to differ about that, Nic had always been determined and distracted easily if she saw something odd. He didn't protest it however. Christopher remembered something that he heard a month before, completely changing the current subject, "What happened at that meeting in Trinidad?"

"What meeting in Trinidad?"

Did he forget about that little meeting? Christopher always wondered what happened, from what he had heard. What happened in it that she didn't tell Jack about it. It was... odd. So odd that she didn't tell Jack about it. Christopher tried again, "The meeting in Trinidad under the bridge. I remember you telling Jack about that when we were fighting over the chest. Do you not remember that meeting, or you just don't want to tell me?" It was the second choice. It wasn't any of his business. Why should James tell him about that? Though, he had to admit that it was wrong to tell Jack about that... why did he do that again? The reason for it was unknown then like it was unknown now.

"That's a random topic," James told him anyway, getting it out that nothing really happened.

"_You came." The woman had her arms crossed and she was leaning against the stone bricks of the bridge with her tricorne slightly covering her braided hair. Commodore Norrington sighed with his lips pursed. He didn't even know why he had shown up. Why? Really, why did he? There was no point in showing up in his eyes. "Didn't think you would come. Alone at least. I thought that men would be hiding in bushes just to capture me." She showed him a toothy grin as she pushed herself off of it._

"_It wouldn't be the same if it was only you behind bars," that was his excuse. He couldn't think of another. "The only way your face would be behind them was if Sparrow was right next to you. Along with the others. So many could enjoy the gallows featuring you two."_

_She smirked and chuckled softly, "You know how to flatter a woman, Commodore."_

_James rolled his eyes at her annoyed, "Does Sparrow know about our meeting?"_

_Nicolette countered to him, "Does your men know that you're here?" _

"_Assuming that is a no. You came unarmed?"_

"_Told you I would." Her smirk turned into a smile and she walked over to him and got a closer look. She observed, "You didn't seem to bring any weapons either. Did the great Commodore Norrington actually manage to get some trust in me? I knew you'd warm up to me." _

_James lied to her, "Don't flatter yourself, it was too dull. And you being the daughter of a smithy, I thought that you would be a bit disappointed by it."_

_She chuckled again and stated to him, "Well, too late for flattery. That sword could never be dull, I watched Turner make it for days and the care he had put into it made it near impossible. No use lying to me, Commodore. I know you far too well, too well for my own well-being."_

_James tried his best not to smile or chuckle at that, his hard face tried to stay at the situation at hand, "Why did you call for the need of this meeting, Miss. Brown?"_

"_Now, James," the first time she had called him that in a long time. It was odd hearing his first name come from her again, but he actually didn't mind it like he would usually. He didn't want her to continue, but unfortunately she did, "I think that being in the acquaintanceship that we have, don't you think that it is kind of inappropriate, without a doubt, to call each other with formalities?"_

"_You were greeting me with formalities before. And I do recall you telling me six months ago that I wouldn't be wanting to call you without them again." He remembered that moment very clearly and wouldn't be surprised to deny it. But to his dismay she only shrugged and went to the barrel next to him, sitting on top of it with her arms crossed._

"_I do recall I telling you that. And wasn't I right about that? You probably didn't want to call me Nicolette ever again and wanted to go back to Miss. Brown like your old self would be doing, right?" James didn't answer, he knew her far too well like she knew him far too well. He actually smirked, which only made hers grow. "Ah," she started again, her hazel eyes showing something that was either accomplishment or smug, "there's that smile. Half smile. But nevertheless a sign of amusement. Accomplished one of my goals at least. Smirk more often, it's very handsome."_

_James' smirk soon fell and he tried not to roll his eyes at her again, "Nicolette, are you here to flirt with me without Jack knowing? Because I am not interested."_

_She gasped mockingly, "Me?" She started in disbelief and fake insult, "Flirting? And betraying the one man that I had ever loved in my life? How dare you accuse me of such a thing? You're sick for thinking that I would even dare to succumb to that sort." James huffed and rolled his eyes at her this time. Her tone became more serious after though, "But I did actually called for a meeting to warn you."_

_This was actually something that James could really laugh at. He pulled the barrel that was next to her in front and sat down on it, facing her. When he stifled a laugh, she shook her head with a slight roll of her eyes, she knew that this would happen if she came out with it like that. "Laugh all you want," she started to him with her tone very annoyed, "but I have advantage over you at the moment. So either take me seriously, or leave. Your choice, but the moment you leave I promise to make your life a living hell anyway you slice it." _

_James stopped laughing and then gestured for her to continue, "Well, first of all, how's Elizabeth and Will?"_

_He huffed, "Engaged."_

_Nicolette nodded slowly with a smile curving, "I'm happy for them."_

"_I'm happy that she's happy." He answered back in a short manner earning a chuckle back. He didn't find it at all funny however. _

"_Taking advice from a pirate. James, what's happening to you? Next thing I'll know, you'll be falling head over heels for one."_

_He scoffed, "You're wasting my patience, Nic."_

"_Nic, wow, a step away from full names. Can I call you Jimmy?"_

"_Nic... can you continue please? Not all of us can go back to our ships whenever we please."_

"_You can actually. It's your flagship, you control that, I can't because I belong with the crew. You have our roles switched." She informed him earning James to roll his eyes again. She gulped and then her face dropped back to its serious matter, "I have a theory."_

"_Oh, great, exactly what I wanted to hear." James stated to her sarcastically. _

_She ignored it, "You're only after me and Jack to vent your anger towards something. Something that happened six months ago. If it weren't for Jack, you'll still be engaged, maybe even married to Elizabeth. But now, Will, is in the picture so you cannot do that. You can condemn him to piracy, of course, since he aided in rescuing him from the gallows, but you cannot do that because if you do that then Elizabeth would be very unhappy to see the love of her life walk through the gallows. So, it's a basic lose, lose for you, Jimmy."_

"_I miss the nice and reserved and quiet Miss. Brown of Port Royal." James muttered under his breath earning a soft welcoming smile toward him. She sometimes missed her, too, but didn't feel the need to mention that to him. There was no point in mentioning that to him. He continued to say, "If you are here to remind me how my life is miserable, then I am truly wasting my time here, Nicolette, I really am."_

_Her smile fell and she shook her head, "Beg your pardon, that was a bit forward for me. But if you get obsessed in catching us, then it's just going to cost you. Obsession comes to those when they don't expect it. You're going to neglect everything else around you if you continue, especially if it's only to fuel your desire to do the same to Will. You're either going to get hurt or have your title striped away from you, or become truly madder than Jack, which is a very high point on a scale from one to ten."_

_James shook his head and scoffed, "Caring words. And what am I to deserve such words from you?"_

_Nicolette took a deep breath and gulped before jumping off the barrel and walking slowly up to him. "James, I don't want to see you get hurt. Especially if it was partly my fault in having that happen, then I wouldn't forgive myself. I like you, okay? And it really is the second to last thing that I don't want to happen."_

_James stood up in front of her, preparing to leave feeling that their little meeting was coming to an end soon. "What's the first?"_

"_That's for me to know and for you not to know, James." She replied with a small smirk and James looked at her flustered. She leaned in toward his cheek and kissed it gently. "Please James, don't take my words lightly." James peered over at her slightly and saw the genuine concern in her eyes. With a finger, he put it under her chin and made her face be directly in front of his. _

"_That would be the last thing that I'll do Nicolette." He lied, of course he wouldn't stop chasing them. They were fugitives. James looked at her for a moment and saw the confusion take a toll on her face. James actually found himself leaning in toward her with his eyes beginning to close. Nic actually did the same, but stopped herself midway and shook her head once she felt James' touch hers. This was wrong. Before their lips could touch, she backed away from him slowly and faked a smile toward him. "Nic..." He started to come out with an apology. _

_She put her hand up and James could've sworn that he saw her eyes well up with tears. She chuckled sadly, "It was nice seeing you, James." Nicolette saluted to him and then walked away in a quick pace to the Black Pearl. James watched her with a frown starting to develop... he could feel the father that he had turn in his grave for seeing him almost kiss a pirate. _

Christopher didn't say a word at first, Norrington actually continued, "After that, I didn't follow at all with what she said. She was right. She didn't know that she was, but she was. I went through the hurricane by Tripoli, should've at least sailed around it. Because of my disgrace, I resigned from my title a month before they actually saw me in Tortuga. I became a drunk in the matter of a week. I was ashamed of what I had become, so when I got my chance to turn my life around, I took it. Mercer came to me while Elizabeth was searching for the _Pearl—_."

"And made the same deal like he had with me." Christopher finished and got up abruptly heading to the window where the sun was starting to peek above the horizon. He shook his head, he should've known all this. "Let me guess, name cleared, promotion, for the heart." James slowly nodded and Christopher huffed agitated and slammed his hand against the pane. "I hate that man. I really do." James could've agreed with him and then he looked over at Nicolette to see a bruise on her face starting to make its way. He touched it lightly with his face falling.

He asked, "Where did she get that mark on her face?"

Christopher turned around slowly and sauntered his way over to see the bruise. He tried to remember the blur of events that happened the night before, "Sao Feng. He backhanded her when he found that she was smuggling a dagger in his hideout. You couldn't have weapons there."

James scoffed as his eyes were firmly locked on it, "No fear."

"None, she has. Especially when she took no weapons with her to meet you. For the short time that I knew my sister, I know that's not like her."

"She trusted me like I trust her." He didn't realize that that came out of his mouth. Christopher didn't know what to think of that comment, but he didn't dread upon it. James said to him, not looking at him, but in a demanding, Navy official tone, "Officer Grayson," Christopher cringed hearing that name, "can you please step out for a moment? I have to nurse this wound, it seems."

"I'll give you two a moment." With that, Chris left the room and when the doors closed, James snapped out of whatever he was under. He took his hand back and walked over to the cabinet where there was a rag laying on the dresser below. He took that, and when he opened the cabinet he found a bottle of alcohol that wasn't as strong to be used as a medicine, but he thought that it would do. He uncorked it and put the mouth of the bottle on the rag, letting it soak into it. When he felt that it was enough, he placed the bottle back in the cabinet, corking it.

He hoped that it wouldn't wake her up, if it did sting, it was weak. He sat back down on where he was before and then softly placed it on her cheek. At first, he heard her hiss and stopped himself from flinching away just in case she would wake up. She didn't though, she seemed to find it soothing and she placed her hand over his to keep it there. A smile actually made its way.

"Jack..." James' eyes grew wide and he went to take his hand back, but found that she had a tight hold on it. Great. This was just, just great. Not only did she think that he was Jack, which he was not, he was far from Jack, but now she had a hold on him. Nicolette now gripped at his hand and trailed it down her side to her hip.

James' eyes seemed to grow wider. "Jack, why aren't you laying down? It's late." She was still delirious and she actually added, "Stop looking at your damn charts and compass for once." James had no idea what to do, he tried to move his hand out of her grip again, but was only finding it more difficult than it was before. Should he break it to her that it wasn't him? Or should he make a quiet exit? Choice number two. He wanted to try that once more. He tugged to get his hand out of her hold again, but only found that there was no use in doing so. He actually didn't want to move his hand, however.

He quit. He sat there annoyed suddenly and then he heard his cabin doors open to reveal Lieutenant Groves. He didn't seem to notice the position James and Nicolette were in. "Admiral, Lord Beckett has summoned you, sir."

"Okay, I'll be right there." James said to him and now he really had to get out of this hold he was under. Groves stood there for a moment and then actually smiled slightly amused. James stopped trying to get out and looked over to see Groves have an amused look that he needed to wipe off. "Do you find this funny, Lieutenant?"

"Do you need help there, Admiral?"

James admitted to him a little embarrassed, "Yes, help would be nice." The Lieutenant's smile only grew and James rolled his eyes as he walked over to pry Nicolette's hand off of James', after a few grunts and tugs, she finally released and James had gotten his hand back. He looked over to Groves thankfully. "I would be there to see Lord Beckett in a moment, I'm going to see if I can wake up our little guest."

"Yes, sir." Groves left the room without peering behind him. When the doors shut once more, he looked back at Nicolette and placed his hand on her shoulder gently. He started to shake her and call her name until he thought to see her stir slightly. She moaned agitated and went to her hip to find a scabbard with a cutlass in it so she could hurt whoever was trying to wake her up, but to her dismay it was no longer there. She actually found partly bare skin where the skirt actually began to slit.

"Nic." A voice was starting to make its way to her hearing and she began to flutter her eyes open, only to find a bright light in the room she was in. "Nicolette." The voice was strangely familiar, it was hard to name who it belonged to since there was this constant ringing noise that split her hearing through her very thick headache. "Nic." That voice! It was irritating her. She looked around the room and saw that it was beige, a strange beige colour. James peered over her shoulder to see her eyes wide open and he felt his breath actually hitch to its height in his throat. Nicolette felt something on her cheek and took whatever it was off of it. A rag. She brought it to her nose to smell sweet alcohol.

Her first words upon waking up were, "I need rum." She really needed it, not only would it make her vision a bit less blurry, but it could somewhat cure her migraine. Maybe even make the ringing noise in her hearing stop. James took his hand back, she seemed not to notice anyone there like him yet. He walked back to the cabinet taking out the bottle of sherry he used for the rag earlier. She rubbed the back of her head and commented looking down at the wooden floor as she sat up, "I feel like I've been stabbed in the back of the head."

"Maybe you had." The voice came back again and a bottle of red liquor was now in her view. The voice belonged to a man. Not Jack's, her dream that she had before that she hoped that was her reality... wasn't it. And the mysterious man's voice actually came back, "It's not as strong as rum, but it is better than nothing."

Nicolette hesitantly took it in her hand and uncorked it before taking a long swig out of it. "Thank..." she trailed off when she looked up to see James Norrington staring back at her nervously. She finished, "you?" She looked around the room, noticing it was bright. She wasn't in Singapore any more, she was on the water, as she could see by looking out the window, it was no longer the dark and humid air. She shook her head, she was either dead or in a nightmare that might never end, "Am I dead?" She asked.

James answered with his eyes rolling involuntarily, he figured that it was now more of instinct to do that whenever he was around her, "I don't think so."

Not at all a straight answer. She assumed that she was dead after all, "This must be hell, then."

"Why would it be hell?" James asked confused. Didn't he just say that she wasn't dead?

Nicolette decided to explain, if she wasn't dead, then this was a nightmare, which meant to her that she could say whatever she wanted to without getting into trouble or dead, herself, in real life. This probably wasn't real life at all. "Because you're here and if I'm dead then you would only be in hell, therefore, this is hell. Not heaven. Maybe the locker because this could be my punishment... you stretching on forever. Oh dear God..." _That would be the worst punishment ever._ She thought to herself.

He replied to her confused, "I never said that you were dead."

"Well, you didn't exactly give me a straight answer." Nicolette looked forward and then back at James. Oh God, she was alive. She looked him up and down and her eyes locked on his pistol that was under his belt. In a flash, she swiped it and pointed it toward him, cocking it ready to kill him. James seemed not phased, like he expected this sort of reaction. "Where the hell am I and why in the hell am I here?"

Why not tell her the truth? She deserved to know the truth. "Your brother brought you here and you're on the _Endeavour._"

"The _Endeavour_?" She inquired with her eyebrow raised, "I never heard of it before. Who's the Captain?"

"Well, for now, I'm in charge of it since it is sort of like a flagship to me. But it's a company ship."

"You're being strangely frank with me." She commented while lowering the pistol, and then she realized. "A company ship? Like the East India Trading Company? Run by Cutler Beckett? That _company_?" The pistol was brought back up to its original position and her finger slowly wrapped around the trigger.

"Yes, that company." James answered back calmly.

She scoffed at him, "See you got your life back then. What brought you to that, I wonder? Where's the heart?"

"In its chest."

"How did you get said chest back?"

"Jones gave it to us after we ordered him to kill the Kraken." The sound of the Kraken coming out of his mouth made her wince. She didn't like that creature and although the thing was an animal like any other, she was glad that it was dead. It deserved to be dead. Although she wished it was by her hand, instead by Jones' hand.

"What's with all the quick and honest answers? You never been a quick on your feet honest type of man, if I recall." James was about to answer the question she didn't want to be answered and then she continued, "Whose room is this room that I was laying in?"

"My room."

"There's dresses over there. You wear those in your free time?" James looked at her in disbelief and shook his head no slowly and confused. What in her right mind made her think of that utterly ridiculous question? She looked at him with her eyebrow raised, "Are you sure?"

He countered, "Are you daft?"

She smiled widely, earning a look from James making her think that she had gotten more and more insane, "Oh, I see what's going on. This is a dream. You're not really here, which means, I'm not really here, which means, that this is only a nightmare. An utterly strange, nightmare." She took another swig out of that red liquid and she suddenly felt a bit more off balance than she was before. "I think I need to sit down." She put the safety back on the pistol and then sat down onto the bed she was laying on before, throwing the pistol behind her. Her head was spinning and the migraine she had before almost felt like it had only grown worst than it was before.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Nicolette mumbled under her breath and she was staring at the fine wooden floor of this ship. It was brown, if it was a dream than it would be black. James shook his head no. "How did I get here again?" She felt her hands grip the covers of the bed angrily.

"Your brother. The reason why is for him to tell you, not I." James replied and Nicolette looked up at him.

She asked, "Was I supposed to be here? Or did it just happen?"

"It just happened..." James sat down next to her on his bed and said to her, "Gave me a fright though. You were sleeping all night and I thought that you would never wake up until those eyes of yours would flutter or you would stir the slightest." Nic looked over at him and tried not to smile at the fact that Norrington was worried about her. That wasn't something to smile at, was it? James looked back at her for a moment and flashed a welcoming smile toward her way. The smile of hers came to play.

He then stood up and flattened his uniform, "I have to be going. Lord Beckett had summoned me a while back, but I wanted to make sure if you could wake before I left so someone would be here for you when you woke."

Nicolette nodded and said to him, "That's sweet of you. You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I thought that when you wake you would be needing answers." James replied to her, "Your brother was here before, but he left when I told him to leave."

Nicolette asked curiously while he took his pistol back and tucked it firmly behind his belt, "Where is he now?"

"Why? Do you want to talk to him? I will fetch him right now if you would like me to." He wouldn't want to talk to her brother if he was her. That would be the last person he would want to talk to.

She shook her head no, "I don't actually. I'm going to have to sometime, as unfortunate as that sounds. But I can wonder where he is since he should be here as well, instead of making you watch over his sister that he had brought here."

"He didn't make me, I wanted to." James blurted out earning a puzzled look from Nicolette. He quickly corrected that with a quick excuse for his absence, "Uh, Lord Beckett had to see him, too. Now," James made his way toward the two dresses and gestured for her to come there. Nicolette slowly did so and he continued, "you are to wear one of these and when you are done putting that on you are to meet him in his quarters as well. I'll probably send someone to lead you there. I'm assuming that you would be okay here?" While he was talking, Nicolette was looking at the dresses along with the shift and corset like they were foreign objects. She was to wear... this? She usually wore a stay, not a corset. "Nic?"

"Yes. Corset may cause a bit of trouble, but I think I will be okay for now." She answered after a while and nodded her head, sending James to leave. James looked at her one last time before going ahead, but he found himself holding the door for Grayson who was cautiously walking in. Nicolette felt him there and gripped the dress with the floral pattern roughly in her hands. She glanced behind her to see her brother standing there and looking down at the ground. She asked him spitefully, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk, Nic." He only stated, finally looking up at her with a deep frown on his face. Nicolette shook her head.

"If we talk then do I have to listen to your damn chatter?" She inquired with a hateful glare. She tried her best to not strangle him for this. It was his fault, no matter why he had done it, it was his fault.

"That usually is implied with it."

Nicolette scoffed, "Then, go. Don't waste your time. I don't want to talk to someone like you." Christopher went to protest as Nicolette carried the floral gown onto the bed. She shook her head and annoyed she pointed toward the door, "Will you please go?" She shouted with her voice shaky. Christopher pursed his lips and sighed before turning on his heel leaving the room closing the doors to the quarters quietly. Nicolette stood there looking at the door and then shook her head, she shouldn't feel sympathy for that man. Why was she anyway? Nic said it before, she had to talk to him some point, why not now? James was right, she wanted answers. And now that she was alone, she was only left with where she was and that her brother brought her there.

"Fool me once, shame on you... fool me twice," did she dare to mutter those final three words? She didn't.

Nicolette looked both left then right and dropped the gown onto the bed before walking to the doors and opening them. She saw nobody there at all. Only one officer, who was pacing back and forth in front of her door. She raised her eyebrow, he looked strangely familiar, "Uh, sir?" The man broke his pace and Nicolette was trying to name the face of who that belonged to, but she found that she couldn't. His hair would have given it away, but it was covered by a wig. She ignored the familiarity, "Do you know where Officer..." Brown? Should that be what she should call him? She tried anyway, "Brown is?"

"Officer Brown?" He replied back to her and she nodded. "No ma'am, I think you mean Officer Grayson. He went above deck. Do you need him?"

Nicolette squinted her eyes, she finally realized who that was, he didn't recognize her however. Nicolette shook her head no, "I was just wondering, thank you sir." She slowly closed the door with her lips pursed and then prepared herself for the day with a deep breath. She walked away from the door and back to the bedside where her new clothing was laying there gently. She grazed her hand over the blue floral pattern and wondered where a man such as Beckett would acquire such taste and elegance for a woman.

She wasn't really a woman _of _elegance, however. Her hand went to the... oh no, her neck was bare, there was nothing there. She looked up slowly and rushed to the mirror, panicking, if it wasn't there then where was it? Her eyes furrowed to the necklace that was supposed to be around her. She sighed a relief, but instead of picking it up and putting it on, her hand only grazed it and her eyes slowly closed. It would only be a little bit more until the others would get him out of the locker. Only a little more time, she felt. But she wasn't sure if it was actually going to happen. She should be there with them.

Nicolette looked down at it and pushed it aside slowly. She glanced back up at the mirror, could she really call herself a lady? She doubted it highly, her hand went to the black trinket again and she gripped the chain of it tightly in her hand.

With a grunt and a flick of her wrist, the mirror shattered and the glass made her face suddenly a mess through all the cracks. Her breathing became uneven as her blood began to boil, her face was starting to flush a deep red, making the developing bruise under her eye darken. Nicolette knew that she was _not _supposed to be here. This was _not _where she belonged. She belonged with Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and even, _shoot me please_, Barbossa. She wanted to see Jack... Anger only increased when she realized that she never even gotten to what she wanted to say to James when she saw him, should've killed him. Jack could've been still alive and well if the heart was not taken.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. Patrick O'Connor's voice came through, which made Nicolette turn her head slightly toward it, "Miss, are you all right in there?"

Nicolette lied with her voice trying not to crack, "I'm fine, sir. There was a spider, that's all." She wished there was a spider, probably make her seem less insane that she presumed she was before. Her eyes started watering when she noticed what she had just done to the mirror, she could no longer look at herself when she realized the bruise for her stupidity even more. She smirked to herself however, not a tear was shed, no matter how she was feeling, she muttered to herself being reminded of superstitions, "Bad luck."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's it for now. Next chapter we'll see Grayson and O'Connor exchange some words and Nicolette first meets Lord Cutler Beckett and says those choice words to James that she wanted to before, but they just hadn't come out. I've started writing it, but I highly doubt it's going to be up before I go away. And finals are coming up the middle of this month. After that, summer time! Woohoo. Okay, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. <strong>_

_**With a few reviews, however, it might be updated faster... ;) Press that nice, shiny link underneath. :)**_


	5. Cold Air

_**So, so, so sorry for the long wait. I went away to Florida and I didn't mean for it to go this long without updating. I'm not sure when the next update is either. I have my finals, in fact, I should be studying for them right now, but it's English, so this is like studying for English in a way right? I hope it can be soon, but until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter. We find out exactly what had happened to the Greene Marauder, along with a burst from Christopher that no one really expects. Nicolette meets Beckett for the first time, and we find out that Beckett really doesn't follow with what Christopher's terms are usually for her. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: Cold Air<em>

Christopher shut the door slowly to his sister's room after being kicked out. He somehow knew that that was going to happen. He sighed with his hand still wrapped around the knob, debating if he actually wanted to go back in and tried again. But he changed his mind, figuring that it would be pointless to do so. Christopher took his hand back and turned on his heel to see a new officer there that wasn't before. The other one must have been relieved. Christopher knew him. More than he knew anyone else. This was his first mate, his old friend that had betrayed his trust to Beckett and somehow, some way, ended up on the same ship as him. How did he end up there anyway? Oh, it didn't matter. Not now anyway.

O'Connor opened his mouth as if he wanted to have a word or two with him. Though, Christopher held up a hand, to excuse it for now. "I don't know why you are here," he started, staring at the man with a freshly powdered wig hiding his Irish red hair, "and I don't know what you have done with the _Greene Marauder_," Patrick went to protest, but Christopher's continuing voice stopped him, "but, I don't want to talk about it now. I have far more things to worry about. I want you far away from me. Clear, _Captain?" _The word 'Captain' was said with so much hate that it only made O'Connor nod.

Instead of telling what was needed to be told, he watched Christopher walk away from him in a quick pace. He barely knew the interior of the _Endeavour, _he only had been aboard it once and he was younger, when he was a second mate rather than a Captain.

But with a few wrong turns and a few right ones, he found himself walking into the crisp air of the ship's deck. It fully awakened him. The men around him were only just starting their work, Chris was told that he didn't have to work aboard it just yet, Beckett thought that he needed some adjustment. Beckett didn't know that he had plenty of it.

He took a look around and walked toward the bow of a ship where he had heard a familiar man call his name, "Grayson?" Christopher didn't bother to look. The voice was familiar, but he didn't want to look to see who it was. "Grayson!"

Christopher was planning on ignoring further, but he knew that it would be a lost cause. He slowed down his pace to let the familiar man catch up to him. He didn't turn to look back at him, but when he saw that it was another member of his old crew on the ship step in front of him, he felt almost like an assurance. Christopher actually almost smiled, "Mr. Benjamin Terry." He shook his head in disbelief, was that really him? He hadn't seen him since the ship was taken away, actually he hadn't seen anyone of his old crew since the ship was taken away. It seemed to happen so long ago.

"My favourite Captain." Terry extended his hand toward him and when Christopher looked down at it with an eyebrow raised and hesitantly take his hand into his hand he was strangely pulled into a hug. It caught him off guard and his smile dropped. He felt his back being patted and then he pulled back looking at Benjamin confused.

He continued, "Two weeks ago after hearing about what that traitorous rotter did to you, I never thought I see the day when I see you again, my friend."

"What..." Christopher trailed off confused with him, what was he talking about? He tried again, "What do you mean by that? Two weeks ago, it was a long while since I sent that letter to Beckett. Obviously—."

"O'Connor never told you?" Benjamin interrupted him in the middle of his sentence. Christopher stood there for a moment and his eyes narrowed. He didn't give Patrick the chance at all to talk. He slowly shook his head no. Terry shook his head as well, "I'm guessing Lord Beckett and Mercer didn't tell you either." Christopher shook his head no again. What exactly was it that happened?

He asked, "What exactly should I be told? Where's my ship?"

Benjamin at first looked down at the ship's weather deck and then back at the worried expression growing on Christopher's face. He narrowed his eyes as the silence only extended longer. Christopher asked again, "Benjamin, what happened to my ship?"

Terry's mouth twitched into a frown and shook his head. His voice was grim, and filled with uncertainty of how Christopher was to take this. He loved the _Greene Marauder. _"Captain," Terry started, his voice a little shaky. Chris didn't correct the Captain for him. He tried to start again, "Captain Grayson, the _Greene Marauder..._ sunk two weeks ago."

Christopher's mind became a blur. All he had done for the company, was all lost. He was shocked, he knew that there was no getting out of this state unless he was pulled out of it forcibly. Terry looked at his old Captain apologetically and led him to the railing he was at before. Christopher stayed silent, he had no words to describe the pain he felt in the ship that wasn't even his ship to start with. It was Robert Greene's ship. The man who he looked up to all his years. That man was like his father.

* * *

><p>A coin spun on the charts set in front of Lord Cutler Beckett and his head snapped down on it, stopping the song that it had been playing."A piece of eight. Nine of them, you say?" He asked Mercer who was watching him carefully. His quarters were full of officers looking over where they were going and they were examining the globe in the middle of the room. Governor Weatherby Swann was filling out orders for the King to send to London, he was told that he was supposed to be going there one day soon. Two officers were standing straight in guard of the the doors with their bayonets pointed straight up.<p>

Mercer stepped forward, "Our friend in Singapore was very specific sir, nine pieces of eight." Beckett lined the replicas of them in a line of nine. Were the nine pieces of eight actually coins? Pirates were an unruly and unpredictable bunch, he wouldn't be surprised if these pieces of eight were actually pieces of junk that they all hid on their person. He pushed back the lone coin next to the line up.

"And what is the significance of that, I wonder?" Beckett asked himself mindlessly as he looked past Mercer to see nothing.

Mercer's voice was a hushed tone, "Does it matter? There's nothing that can hold against the armada, not with the _Flying Dutchman _at the lead."

He corrected that quickly, "Nothing that we know of." He looked up at Mercer like he already knew that something was going to be out there. From what he was told before by Mercer and Grayson the _Black Pearl_ was going to be back along with its Captain. He didn't think it was possible, but he remembered that it could be very much possible than he thought it was to be. He pursed his lips and inquired, "Did your friend happen to mention where the Brethren court are meeting?" Mercer didn't think of asking that.

Mercer replied, leaning forward, "He was mum on that, sir."

Beckett was a smart man, very intelligent. Just by one action of one person he could explain their nature or their intention in a heartbeat. He hummed, "Hmm, then he knows the value of information." He looked around the room cautiously to make sure that no one was making an effort in listening in to their hushed conversation. His voice went into a whisper, "Better keep this to ourselves, we don't want anyone running off to Singapore, do we?"

Mercer looked behind his shoulder to see Governor Swann, noticing that was the direction an indirect nod was pointed to. He thought of something quickly about their new guest aboard the ship. Maybe they found their use for her. "What about Miss. Brown? Do you think she would know?" Mercer asked quickly in an equal quiet tone.

Beckett looked at him for a moment, he almost had forgotten that she was there with them. Maybe Jack Sparrow told her the information... When he was about to answer, the doors opened to reveal Admiral James Norrington with his head facing forward and his chin up high. His hands were clasped behind his back like any other loyal officer that worked for Beckett, but he didn't at all feel like that. "Ah, Admiral," Beckett started in a more enthused and louder tone than he had used before with Mercer.

James looked over at him tiredly and his face hard like a statue, "You summoned me, Lord Beckett."

A small smile made its way on his face as he nodded, "Yes, something for you there," he gestured toward the box on the table and Norrington looked over to see that it was just as long enough to fit a sword. He continued, "your new station deserves an old friend." That could only mean one thing. He walked over there slowly and opened the box carefully to reveal the long sword that William Turner made for him over a year ago. The same sword that was his symbol for being Commodore.

An officer handed more papers for Governor Swann to sign his signature. He took them in his hand tiredly and then complained to him without bothering to look at the fine script of them, "Not more requisition orders." He stopped in his place when he saw the first order for a Nicolette Brown on top of the many papers given. It wasn't a requisition order at all.

The officer corrected him, "No, sir, execution."

Beckett's voice came as almost like an explanation, "The Brethren know they face extinction," Governor Swann slowly took the one with Nicolette's name on it and then quietly crumpled it up when no one was looking or paying attention. Beckett's voice came back again, "all that remains is for them to decide where they make their final stand." James looked away from the sword to the ground, why did that phrase sound so wrong to him? When he looked up, he locked eyes with Swann, immediately knowing the worry that he was feeling for his daughter.

"Admiral," Beckett started again, catching James' attention. "There is also another matter of business that we have to discuss. Miss. Brown, is she awake yet?"

"Yes, sir." Norrington answered with a nod. Governor Swann seemed to grow a bit more confused when her name was mentioned. "Right before I left actually. I sent Officer Gillette to fetch her when she was done getting ready to meet you. She should be here in a—." The doors opened to reveal Nicolette Brown in a floral blue gown. She was standing more straight than usual and her chest was out as a result of the corset that was beginning to suffocate her. How did women wear these? Her dark brown hair was in a tight bun and she had loose pieces of hair framing her face. The smile that James had seen earlier was no longer there. Instead there was a deep frown, that seemed to feel like staying. She looked so different and... lifeless in the matter of minutes apart. James finished his sentence, after giving them a long pause of silence since he was looking at her, "moment."

Hearing his voice, Nicolette looked over at him to see him looking back at the ground. The familiar cutlass gleamed her way and the impossible that she never thought to be possible was apparently probable. She told him in a hushed tone, "Your blade is a bit dull, just like you." James forgotten that he was wielding it, he quickly put it back in its scabbard and snapped it quickly onto his belt. He didn't retort to her, seeing that she was now looking at Lord Cutler Beckett who was looking at her like she was bricks of gold.

"And you must be Miss. Brown." She nodded, still not talking or smiling. Governor Swann's face fell and he was looking at the daughter of Jeremiah Brown that turned pirate a year ago. The woman that had been best friends with William Tuner, the fiancé of his daughter, since they had arrived in Port Royal. Here she was now, on an East India Trading Company ship, how did this come to play? However, Beckett, was smiling at her, a fake smile to hide his real one. He told her, "I've heard a lot about you."

She questioned, "Have you now?" He nodded to her. She added her usual reply to that to anyone who had said that they had heard word about her, "Good things, I hope."

Beckett didn't reply to the subject of that, not any were what he considered to be good things. Nicolette tried her best not to smirk at that, if an official didn't think they were good things that meant that she was successful in all of them. Beckett told her, "Now, what I wanted to discuss with you is that our trip to Port Royal would be postponed."

"Postponed?" Nicolette questioned with her eyebrow raised, "I beg your pardon, but I didn't even know that this ship was currently heading to Port Royal."

Governor Swann spoke up, "What do you mean by 'postponed', Lord Beckett?"

Nicolette looked over at Governor Swann. Why was he here? She tried not to show her curiosity and try to not let her mind wander to possible reasons, she just hoped... he wasn't now working for them. Beckett sighed, the sigh sounded a bit peeved and annoyed by him, it brought Nicolette back to him. Beckett explained as brief as he could, "We have a bit of business to take care of. In fact, Admiral Norrington, you will be taking charge of a new ship once we find it. Seems as though a certain Captain cannot wrap his head around taking orders."

"Yes, sir." Norrington nodded taking note of that. Nicolette's face didn't bother hiding the confused expression to show on her face.

Beckett looked between them and gestured for James to lead Nicolette to her new room, "Now, Admiral, upon hearing the news of Miss. Brown's arrival, I had the empty cabin down the hall from yours to be ready for her. Lead her there and when she is accommodated in there report back here. We need to discuss other matters of business as well." James nodded again.

"Of course, sir." Before Norrington turned around, he asked Beckett, "Shall I tell the helmsman a new course to go away from Port Royal?"

Beckett hummed with a nod and he glanced down at his charts where he had plotted the course to Black Sands Beach. He answered, "Yes, make it two degrees starboard. If we don't encounter the _Dutchman_ then we might as well head to our destination, so we don't waste any time." James nodded.

He turned around and offered his arm to Nicolette as a gesture to lead her away. She only looked at it as if it was lathered with poison. She calmly ignored it and turned on her heel to walk out of the quarters of Lord Beckett. The two officers that were by the door shut it and stood on either side while Nicolette looked over at James hatefully. James looked over next to him awkwardly, thinking that there was someone else next to him, but there wasn't, it was just him. He asked her, "I beg your pardon, but am I missing something?"

_As if he doesn't know._ Nicolette sighed annoyed and told him, "I think I can direct myself to my room on my own. If you point me to it that would be great." James looked at her like she was crazy. What did he do to get the attitude? Nicolette waited for her answer, growing more and more impatient, "Admiral, will you please point the direction to my room so I can go there and stop gaping at me?"

"Same way you came." He muttered in shock, was he actually gaping? Nicolette nodded fake thanks and then walked away to where she had thought James' room was. "Wrong way." He stated to her, still in slight shock. Nicolette registered this and halted where she was headed. James told her, "That's to go on the main deck." The deck. She needed to go there. She needed to be outside, instead of the stuffy interior of snobbish and arrogant people, especially people like Norrington. She really needed to get out of the same, arrogant, air like him.

Nicolette looked down at the ground and let her frown deepen before she went above deck. James stood there watching her walk away and turned his head slowly to see if anyone was there to guide him on what to do with this. But, no one. James kept his hands at his sides as he quickly tried to catch up to Nic.

Nicolette took a look around to see men in uniform and powdered wigs working. Her face seemed to drop further, they were almost like they were all clones of Lord Beckett himself.

She tried to shake it off and looked around to find Christopher staring aimlessly at the railing. She didn't bother to go over there, she went to the bow with her head downward like a dog waiting to be petted. She heaved a sigh when she reached the bow and gripped it in her hands. Nicolette for the first time finally felt some decorum since this morning. She looked down at the rolling waves that the ship steadily pushed through. Nicolette never went on the bow, not even by the bows railing to climb over it. She always wanted to, but she didn't based off of her worry. She wasn't going to do it now, knowing her luck she would be falling over board if the ship were to lurch forward.

James gave her time to cool off, whatever was getting her hot and bothered she needed at least time to herself. He told the helmsman a new course that Beckett gave him and then it took him a while at first to find the only person wearing a dress among men who were wearing uniforms. She was at the bow looking down at the railing. James did his best to get through the men to get to her. He stopped when he was only a few feet away from her. Should he talk to her? Now? He had to, he thought that he had to anyway.

Nicolette felt her thoughts fade away, mostly because she barely had any thoughts. She felt restriction all around her, that was all she could feel. Nic felt someone watching her, however, she didn't bother to turn around and when she heard heavy footsteps coming next to her, she only found out that it was James. One of the few men that she didn't want to see. He told her, "Last time I checked, wrong way means you're going the wrong way."

Nic rolled her eyes, she felt the sarcastic sting in the simple sentence. "Well, I needed air to get out of the stuffy and ignorant interior."

It was supposed to refer to him, but James only raised his eyebrow puzzled at her and then stood next to her with his hands now clasped behind his back. Why was she suddenly acting like how they used to act like with each other before? He sighed and finally looked over at her, stating honestly, "You are by far the strangest woman that I have ever encountered."

She smirked half-heartedly, "Strange, how I think strange is a compliment. The best compliment a person can have."

James could've half smiled at her, but he decided against it. "Nicolette—."

"Miss. Brown." She corrected to him with a frown replacing her smirk. James looked at her still puzzled. "You're forgetting your place, Admiral." She mocked coldly to with a glare to match her tone.

James looked at her for a moment, "I don't recall how I gotten this sudden cold air with you."

"Of course you don't." She muttered to herself. It wasn't meant for him to hear, but he heard it.

He ignored the comment, "This morning, I have been nothing but cordial with you as you were with me. I don't understand the new contrite terms between us... Miss. Brown."

She scoffed, "I wasn't myself this morning. I was delirious, you're lucky that I even knew that it was you who I was talking to. Ah, but don't worry, Admiral," Nicolette faked her assurance when she looked over at him, "I've realized after you had left that you are still the pompous, selfish, power-oriented man that has caused everything to go wrong."

"You're mad at me for taking the heart from Jack aren't you?" James asked her suddenly and Nicolette didn't answer him. His question didn't even need to be asked nor did it need to be answered. He had the feeling that she would be angry about that. Nicolette looked forward, "Nicolette, I—."

"Save your breath." She interrupted quickly. "Of course I am angry with you taking the heart. He would still be alive, right now." James looked down at the railing as she continued, "Then you had to be the man that didn't even think about the others around him... making people think that you were dead for taking the chest with nothing in it. Everyone knew that nothing was in it eventually."

James suddenly came up with a notion, "Did I worry you?" Nicolette's lips parted for a moment, she longed to say 'Yes, you did until I found out what you have done, you bastard.' But she didn't want to reveal that. She regretted that she had felt that way. She regretted any flirtation and any interaction and any feeling she had with this man. What she couldn't get over was that that was the first question that he had asked her after that?

Nicolette shook her head and lied to him, "I wasn't at all worried about you." With that, Nicolette turned on her heel to walk away to go down below to her cabin wherever it supposedly was. She took a step forward, but she only found her arm being grabbed. She took a look behind her shoulder and tried to take her arm back, "Let go of me."

James did let go of her, he didn't bother to argue with her, there really was no point. But before she could actually leave him, he told her, "You're insufferable."

She scoffed, "Thank God for that." With that comment, she back away from James and turned to have her back facing him. She walked away from him without another look behind her shoulder. James only stood there and glared at the retreating figure.

* * *

><p>"We were shipping cargo to Port Royal." Terry started after they shared a long period of silence. Christopher looked down at the railing hatefully, his hands starting to ball into fists. He was listening even though it was the last thing that he wanted to do. "The cargo wasn't the usual, slaves. They found that our hold was able to carry them. And you not being the Captain any more Beckett found it to be quick, easy, fast money cargo. We thought that the job was to be simple, as any other. The things you have told us about slavery Captain was not a lie, it was terrible. We weren't allowed to treat them with kindness, we were told that they were below us. They were the dirt that we wipe off our shoes. When we were to sleep in the crew's hold, all I could hear were their moans. It was terrible. I don't know how you dealt with it.<p>

"Three days we were out on sea, the man who had taken Beckett's old station in Calabar told us he had an important order to exterminate all manners piracy. We apparently were to take the same order. But we didn't. O'Connor said that we had humans on the board that were cargo, we couldn't risk losing them. There was a passing ship, we weren't sure what they were. Definitely not Naval men, Naval men were a part of us, merchant? That was what we thought at first. It was a sloop though. Sloops are a common vessel for—."

Christopher finished for him absent mindedly, "Pirates."

"Aye, pirates." Terry's tone became grimmer as he continued. Christopher tried not to picture anything of what he was telling him. "When the ship grew closer, we soon realized. They hoisted their colours, a black flag with a skull on it. It wasn't creative. I tried to get O'Connor to put up the white flag to surrender and then the two can parley at the very least. But he didn't listen to me. You know how he was with company regulation, it wasn't right for us to just surrender after we have gotten an order of extermination. No matter the others aboard. But, he wanted to at least try anyway. The Captain of the ship came aboard. She was a woman.

"A pirate captain that was a woman? We laughed. We didn't know what to think of that. Sure, times were slowly changing, but we thought it was a joke. It ruined the parley. It all became a blur when they started to attack. O'Connor and I, tried to explain... that we have others aboard. That we were carrying cargo to the Caribbean. Important cargo and that we didn't want to hurt them, we would let them pass by."

Christopher shook his head in disbelief, he still was in slight shock, but soon the feeling of numbness started to fade away. He asked him, "Are you and O'Connor the only survivors?"

Terry shook his head, "No. We weren't. No slaves survived it, though. I tried, Captain. I tried to get them out. But... I couldn't." His sadness was expressed throughout his voice. He would've cried since it was so strong to feel. Christopher almost winced, Benjamin was the man of the crew that never expressed his feelings and now here he was almost on the break of tears. "They were tortured to the point of wanting to die. It was horrible. I don't forgive myself for actually taking apart in that business. It was only seven people including myself and O'Connor. Allen, Michaels, George, Sam, and the new cabin boy were the only ones."

Christopher gulped, what he was told was truly tearing his heart into pieces. He lost his reason for doing all that he had done. He betrayed his sister... twice. He betrayed his new and now old friends... twice. He put everything on the line... just to get that ship back. He even kept the lie going of him being Grayson. When he would've gotten it back, he would've stopped his work with the company. He didn't want any part of it any more. Now, there was only one thing that was important... that was left. The safety of his sister...

He asked Ben, "Are they aboard this ship now?" It would be good seeing his old crew again, not his first mate, in fact everyone other than him. Terry shook his head. Christopher added, "Then where are they?"

"Stationed on other ships."

Christopher sighed, "Three months and under his command my ship had fallen from a simple fight." He shook his head again, this was so unbelievable. His hands balled into tighter fists. He realized something, woman captain? He only knew one, he knew one very well. Christopher turned his head to Terry, "Woman Captain, you say?"

He nodded, "Yes, I don't remember the name of her though. I remember her hair and eyes, blonde and brown, light brown." Christopher gritted his teeth, Deborah. He felt something deep within him, it wasn't hate, it wasn't anger, he didn't know what it was exactly. All he knew, was that it was strong. Terry examined his old Captain, seeing it cross over, "Captain, are you all right?"

Christopher heaved his chest, "I'm fine and don't call me Captain. I am not a Captain."

"But, sir, you were the true Captain of that ship." Christopher controlled himself to not roll his eyes at that. Yeah, some Captain he was. If he was, then he would be down with that ship. That was a true Captain. A Captain that would stick by his ship no matter what, a Captain who would never leave his ship.

He slammed his hands on the railing and finally snapped, "I am not!" Terry staggered back like he had received a blow from him. "If I was, then I would be below the depths along with it. I wouldn't be standing in front of you like now."

Benjamin stated to him, "You were mutinied. It wasn't your fault."

"It was. I let it happen. Did he even tell someone about mutinying me?" Christopher asked him, he hoped not.

Terry didn't know how to answer that. "We... we didn't think that he would actually do it. It took us by surprise that day when he told us that you weren't going to come back."

Christopher breathing began to get heavy, he looked forward and then the loudest thing that he could hear was the door that was a few inches away. He slowly turned around only to find himself locked in the blue eyes of O'Connor. Christopher's teeth started to grit together, he felt his blood begin to boil just by that one look. Terry looked between them, he wasn't sure of what Christopher was going to do, but when he saw that fist ball and he stride toward him.

"Grayson!" Benjamin shouted, but it was too late. He saw a punch being flung toward Patrick and he quickly rushed over to hold back Christopher who was watching the man he punched stagger back. "Chris!"

"You sunk my ship!" He yelled loudly, a crowd of worker started to circle around them as Christopher struggled to get out of the tight hold. Patrick only looked at him as he was leaning against the railing to get to the helm. "Three months! Three months you were in charge of it, and it's gone!"

"Christopher, calm down!"

The hold on Christopher was only held tighter, but the blood in Christopher only made him want to get out of it more. "No, let go! I can take the bastard with my hands tied behind my back!"

"Yeah," Patrick shouted back to him, wiping the blood away from the corner of his mouth. "Well let's see!" His accent was only as thick as he remembered it to be. Christopher tore himself from Benjamin who was protesting this from going around any further.

Admiral Norrington pushed through the circle of workers only to see Christopher pinning Patrick onto the stairwell doing all that he wanted to do to him. Patrick pushed him away as Christopher began punching him non stop.

"Officer Grayson!" Norrington's voice boomed through every one else's hearing. Christopher only gripped Patrick tighter on the shoulders as he began to start kneeing him in the groin. Patrick gotten the strength at the moment through the blurry image of his eyes to pick up his arm and fling his fist toward Chris' eye and from the blow he staggered back away from him.

Norrington's voice was heard again, "Officers, at ease!" They weren't listening, they were too focused. Aggravated that he wasn't being listened to, he walked up to them and went to pull Christopher off of him since now that he was on the ground, going for the throat. "Grayson!" With all his might, he matched his strength and then took his arms to pull him off and back onto his own two feet. Christopher struggled in his hold as he saw Patrick stand weakly up.

"Let go of me!"

"Grayson—."

"I said let go!" Christopher shouted above everyone's whispers and tried to get out of the Admiral's hold on him. "I can take him!"

Norrington tightened his hold on him, "At ease!"

He saw O'Connor slowly disappear behind the men around him. Christopher's anger only increased."You coward! Fight like a bloody man!"

"Grayson!" James was finding that he was stronger than he looked. Groves came up to him along with Terry when he was only starting to calm down.

"You two," James pushed Grayson who was no longer struggling in his hold, but staring blankly at the ground. James never took his eyes off of him, he was in a bad mood already and to have a fight break out on deck was extremely unprofessional and unreasonable. They both took his arm and stood there like statues when Norrington continued, "take him to the brig and until we will find out what we do with him. I'll take care of O'Connor."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nothing like a fight at the end to finish the chapter, eh? Hope you all enjoyed the update. A lot of people are asking me if I'm going to continue with the OST now with Angelica, and, although it would be really nice and cool if I did that. I wanted to make my own version of it because I knew that there would be no script out for it by the time I'm done with AWE. It really depends, but I had it all outlined and everything so I think I'll make my own. It really depends on you guys though, so if you want an opinion in this, either review to let me know or I'll make a poll (I don't know if I will though). <strong>_

_**Once again, I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**Review?**_


	6. Drunken Tales

_**I have a week off of finals! Then I have more, but hey, a week's good, ain't it? I finished a nice, long chapter. Humorous chapter because drunk Christopher makes an appearance again. Brother/sister bonding in this chapter, too. I might have left it on a small cliffhanger, but we also check up on Barbossa and the gang. :) So, like I said, nice, long chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: Drunken Tales<em>

Nicolette groaned in her pillow when she felt something cause pressure on the back of her legs over the covers. She managed to find her way to her room after she had left the main deck. She stayed in there, feeling that there was no use in coming out, she didn't even eat. No officer, no man, no anyone came into the cabin to offer her food or drink. Nicolette didn't mind that, however, she wanted to starve or thirst, it was a way to get off this ship without staying on it for a long time. She didn't know how long, but she couldn't stand another minute on it. That, was also the reason she was trying to sleep, to perhaps never wake up as a result of her efforts. Then the weight on her legs came... she was awaiting for it to get up.

After a minute or so, Nicolette figured the pressure was actually waiting for her so it could move. Nicolette muttered, "Get off of me."

The voice was one of the two voices that she didn't want to here. And when she heard it, she heard the biting sarcasm in it, "Oh, sleeping beauty is up now, I see." Nicolette tried not to scowl, he got her. He got her when she was vulnerable, when she was just waking up. That was the worst time to get her, she would do whatever it would take to go back to her sleep. Actually, she was only drowsy, sleep didn't come to her easily like it used to do. "Why are you cooped up in here? Show your face around on deck some time, will ya?"

"Go to hell." She grumbled, throwing her arm to try and push him off of her.

Christopher chuckled, "No, I just came in here to check up on you. That's all."

"Well, I don't care." Nicolette stated to him annoyed. Why was he even here? He didn't sense before that she was mad at him. She tried to insult him to get him off, "Get off of me, you git."

Christopher shook his head no, "I'd rather not. If I do, then I have to leave. And then I have to see O'Connor. And then I'll do something rash again. And then I'll just repeat what I've just gone through. And then I'll drink a lot. It wouldn't be a good situation." He was drunk. Nicolette could tell since he had his speech slurred. Christopher took a quick swig out of the flask he was holding. After he was done he pushed it toward Nicolette's face and she caught the smell of the ale that was in it. "Want some?"

Nicolette gently took the flask out of his hand and picked up her head to smell the contents of it. She was right. Nicolette asked him even though she already knew the answer, "Chris, are you drunk?"

He admitted brightly with a grin, "Yup! As a dog!" She rolled her eyes and got up from her spot pushing him off of her so it would be easier. Christopher quickly tried to retrieve the flask from her, but his drunken stature made him more slower than what he was before. Nicolette pulled it back and gotten up quickly. "Hey! Mine!" She looked at him smugly and brought the flask to her mouth drinking the remaining alcohol. The ale burned its way down her throat and realizing how strong it was she quickly choked.

She held her chest where the liquid was burning her, but when she stopped her coughing she threw the empty flask behind her and smugly puts her hands on her hips. "Not any more." Her voice was partly gone when she spoke and she held her throat unsure of what to think of that. "What—?" She interrupted herself by clearing her throat, the grogginess of her voice was getting to her. She swallowed spit before continuing with her voice deeper than what it was supposed to be, "What the bloody hell was in that?"

Christopher asked her with a foolish grin, "Does it matter?" Nicolette rolled her eyes and quickly walked over to her night stand where a candle and a match lied. She took it in her hand and brushed it against the large box. It sparked and she held it over the wick of the candle to get some light in the room. She shook the match away from the candle to not get the air by it. She sighed when she picked it up by the handle and walked toward him, not noticing the specks of blood on his uniform or the paleness in his skin.

She told him annoyed, "You're almost as bad as da' when he drinks. Once he starts, he never stops. At least you have some restraint." She sat next to him still not taking a look at her brother. "And he doesn't wake me up. He's actually smarter than you. How does it feel that you are more stupid than a common drunkard? Who gave...?" She looked over at her brother for the first time that night and her face fell also making her trail off on her question. Nicolette only gaped at him and then looked him up and down nervously.

Christopher laughed drunkenly, "If you think I'm bad, you should see the other guy." Nicolette couldn't just stop gaping at him. He fought? He fought... on a company ship no less? Was he insane? Nicolette couldn't control, but slap him hard on his back only to see him wince. She didn't pay mind to it at first. "Ow! What was that for?"

She shook her head, "You fought on the deck?"

"Of course I did!" His tone was like it wasn't at all a huge deal. "He deserved it."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure the man, whoever you fought, totally deserved it. Oh yeah, and I bet the punishment for—." She stopped herself. Nicolette stopped ranting to Christopher, punishment. She knew these types of ships, it wasn't only company ships, Navy ships, too. No doubt, it was the same way since she knew most of the officers on here were from the Navy. Nicolette was scared to even stammer out the question, "C-Chris... l-let me see your back..." It actually wasn't even a question.

"My back?" He questioned with his eyebrow raised.

She nodded slowly, "Yes, your back."

"Why?"

Nicolette rolled her eyes agitated and said to him, "Chris, please, or else I'm going to do it for you and it will not be pleasant."

Christopher looked over at his sister seeing the concern in her eyes and then like he became suddenly sober though he was far from sober, he took off his outer coat of his uniform. The shirt was clean, but thin. Nicolette could see the sure sign of a flogging. It looked to be five lashes. Nicolette shook her head disappointedly, it didn't look fresh either, maybe an hour or two ago they were given? "When you say, 'you should see the other guy', I hope you mean that he got a bigger flogging than you have gotten."

He chuckled, "Nope. O'Connor didn't start it."

"Ah, Patrick. That's who you fought." Nicolette sighed as she examined them through the shirt. They didn't seem tended to either. "Chris, did anyone at least cleaned them?" He shook his head no. "I'll do it then. Take off your shirt."

Christopher arched his eyebrow, "Beg pardon, what? I don't think I heard you right." Nicolette rolled her eyes again and got up from her bed to go to where she had found the stash of rum earlier.

"Take off your shirt, I'm going to clean them." She said to him unnerved. There was a rag by the bottle, but she didn't want to take it with her so she could dab the rum onto it. Oh no, that would be less painful for the current drunk man. When she turned around, she saw Christopher looking at her unsure. "Just do it, you trust your sister's judgement, don't you?" When she had put that way, he first removed the collar around his neck to easily unbutton his shirt to take it off. Nicolette sighed when she saw the bruises on his body. They were small, it wasn't like they would stay.

She smirked and joked about the bruise on her cheek that was quickly spreading on her face from the day before, "Hey, we're matching bruises... sort of."

"Ha ha," he mocked. Nicolette only shrugged as she walked back to the bed with the rum bottle. Christopher realized that she was missing something that would clean wound. "Nic, where's the rag?"

She asked innocently as she sat behind him, "What rag?" Christopher's eyes grew wide and he went to protest, when Nicolette hushed him. "Shhh, if you talk it's only going to sting more than it already would."

Christopher didn't know that she was going to sting more than one thing. Nicolette uncorked the bottle with her teeth and then spat it out to the side. She waited a moment, debating if she should pour the whole bottle on his back or rather pour only a little. Christopher was growing impatient, "Well, what in the bloody hell are you—?" He hissed from the sting on his back as Nicolette decided to pour the whole entire bottle of rum on his back. His eyes widened and the cuts from the whip that was lashed against his back burned him more than it did stinging.

When the last few drops came out of the bottle, Nicolette stated, "That's for being an idiot and being flogged in the first place." Christopher scowled at his sister who was wearing a menacing smirk on her face. "And for waking me up." She slapped him hard on one of the wounds to make him wince. This was actually amusing. "And just for getting drunk and wasting the last of the stashed rum I found in here." She slapped him one more time in the same spot just to see him wince one more time. The grin grew.

Nicolette got up with the empty bottle, leaving Christopher to look up at her unsure. "Uh, you're not going to spread the alcohol on my back?"

She scoffed with her grin turning into a smug smirk, "What do you think I am? A surgeon?"

Christopher glared at her as he shrugged his shirt back on, but leaving it unbuttoned, not in the mood to button it at the moment. "Like I said, he deserved it." Nicolette noticed how childish the man was sounding. If only she knew, then she would understand. "If the blighter didn't deserve it then it would be another story. But he did, so it's the same story, actually he would've deserved it either way. But I know I didn't deserve that, no, I didn't deserve a whole bottle of rum poured onto my back. Not at all. You're harsh, that's what you are, a harsh wench."

She muttered to herself, "You're so lucky that you're drunk right now."

Christopher's hearing still seemed to be intact after drinking one too many, "What was that?"

She told him innocently, "Oh, nothing. Nothing important. I was just wondering if you always talk this much when you are drunk as a dog?"

Christopher thought for a moment and shook his head no, "Not really. There's no women on this boat except you, so talking is what's going to keep me occupied. Last time I drank, I was in Tortuga. I was supposed to be looking for you, but then I met this woman. Deborah, her name was. Deborah Sheppard."

Nicolette rolled her eyes as she placed the empty glass bottle on her night stand. "Chris," she started slightly annoyed by him, "I don't want to hear about your—."

"She was a Captain! But, I don't remember her ship's name. She offered me a drink and then that one drink turned into two, then three, then four, then five, then six—,"

She continued for him, slightly knowing the rest of the sentence, "then seven, then eight, then nine, oh and let me guess, ten?"

Christopher gaped at her amazed, "By lord! How did you know that?"

Nicolette shrugged with a look of smug crossing her face, "Sister intuition. Now, please, don't con—."

"We somehow ended up on her ship while Will was looking for you two, and then I remember talking about me backpacking on Mount Tribidabo, did I ever tell you that story?"

"No, and I don't want to hear—."

"So, I was backpacking across Western Europe." Nicolette pursed her lips and rolled her eyes as she went into a corner taking a hammock that she had spotted earlier as well. He was in no condition to go into the crew's quarters. He unfortunately continued as she started to set it up half asleep, "I was just outside Barcelona hiking in the foothills of Mount Tribidabo." This story was ridiculous, why was she wasting her time listening to it again? Christopher was surprisingly entertaining drunk though, she had to admit.

"I was at the end of this path and I came to a clearing, and there was a lake, very secluded." Nicolette huffed annoyed, Christopher didn't pay mind as he was getting to the climax of the story. "And there were trees all around. It was dead silent. Gorgeous. And across the lake I saw... a woman." Nicolette shook her head and hummed acting like she was interested as she was pinning up the hammock into the wood. "She was beautiful. And she was... bathing herself..."

"Oh my God," Nicolette picked up her head from her concentration. She snapped at him, "Christopher! I don't care about this."

"But I wasn't finish telling—." He tried to explain to her childishly that he wasn't done, but she was tired of the pointless tales.

Nicolette said to him, "They are pointless tales. I don't take you as the hiking type either."

"But I—."

"Christopher." She intruded again with a strong glare toward his way. "No, you're like talking to a bloody twelve year old when you're a twenty-eight year old."

"Twenty-nine!" Christopher shouted at her. "I'm Twenty-nine, not twenty-eight! I turned twenty-nine a month ago." Nicolette shook her head annoyed, knowing that she was not going to win if they were going to continue their banter. She finished putting up the hammock that she was going to sleep on later tonight rather than the cot. Christopher claimed it the moment, Nicolette realized how drunk he really was. He never _drank_ in front of her, or if he had, he drank a bottle of rum at most. Christopher asked her, "Did my sister forget my birthday now?"

Nicolette ignored the question and shook her head, "It's a one year difference, such a big deal." The biting sarcasm made Christopher exchange the same glare toward her and a scowl that matched it perfectly. "Chris, who gave you that flask? I think I'm going to have a word about that tomorrow. Because that flask was filled with some strong ale. Made the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up."

"Who are you now? My mother?" Nicolette scoffed at him as she sat next to him on his temporary cot.

"Might as well be. You can barely take care of yourself now."

Christopher looked down at the ground. Nicolette looked over at him and suddenly saw the drunk light in his eyes seemed to have fade. He suddenly seemed more sober than he was before. There was a hundred percent difference than what he was before that moment. He put an arm around her shoulder and rubbed it gently. "I was never able to take care of myself, Nic. Never. I should've never left home when I did. That was the most stupid thing I ever done. I felt like a burden, as you know, I felt like a hopeless burden."

She said to him softly, "I don't remember childhood that much. The most clearest memory was when mum died. I remember that day the clearest and from then on. My memory is like an ocean fog. Can't see a thing."

Christopher smirked and chuckled to himself, "You're too much like her. You have her eyes, her smile, her face, her sarcasm, and now her memory loss. And I remember mum didn't remember shit. The only thing different about you two is your brown hair."

She laughed, "Then that's unfortunate that I have that quality." Christopher laughed along with her and nodded in agreement. "I miss her."

Christopher sighed sadly, "I miss her everyday. If I knew where she was buried, I'd visit her, but I don't." Nicolette looked up at her brother apologetically. He had just found out that their mother had died a year and a half ago. She never realized how hard that must be until that moment.

"I haven't been to the graveyard at Port Royal in a long time." She muttered to herself, the last time she was there must have been four years ago. It was to see her mother of course. She shook her head, wiping that memory out of her head. "I want to go back there after this is all over, I think. Father would be next to her soon, I want to be there when he passes at the very least. I took care of him... I knew before I left that he wouldn't last long, but to have it happen so... so quickly. When I get to Port Royal though, I know I have to be careful."

Christopher shook his head no, "No, you don't. I got both our names cleared. You won't need to be—."

Nicolette looked over at her brother caught him mid-sentence, "I don't trust Beckett. I don't think he did that. I only met the man today and yet I know that he is far from being trustworthy."

"You're such a good judge in character." Christopher started to her, he smiled sadly. "I'm the exact opposite. You were right about O'Connor and now Beckett. It took me eight years to figure them out at least. I only just figured I couldn't trust them recently."

Nicolette smiled back at him, "Why don't you come with me?"

Christopher raised his eyebrow, "Come with you where?"

"Port Royal. After this is all over of course, when Jack's back, when the _Pearl's_ back, when everyone is just..."

Christopher admired her optimism. He offered, "Happy?"

Nicolette nodded hopeful, "Yes," she started looking up at Christopher with a bright smile. That was the brightest smile that Christopher had ever seen in the last couple of months since Jack's death. She continued, "yes, happy. When we don't have any worries. And we can sail on the seven seas. You'll get your ship back of course from that bastard. And then we can go to Port Royal. We'll go to the graveyard, where mum is buried and say goodbye to da'... before he," her smile dropped and she paused for a moment, feeling a hard pit develop in her chest. She finished, looking away from him, "before he, you know. It'll all be like... it never happened."

Christopher sighed, if only it could be that easy. It wasn't like that at all. He stated to her, "If only it were that simple. My ship is something that I will never get back, Nic. It's long gone."

Nicolette's smile fell and arched her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Christopher shook his head, his head suddenly feeling clear, "Exactly what it sounds. My ship is gone. O'Connor sunk it."

Nicolette's face fell and sighed, "Christopher, I am so—."

"It's not your fault. Don't be sorry." He stated to her with a smile of sadness, "I think it is time that I go." Nicolette looked at him puzzled, and he got up from his spot to walk out of the room. Nicolette sighed when she saw her brother swaying back and forth toward the cabin door. "The waters are rocky today, eh?" Nicolette didn't answer him as she had gotten up and walked toward her brother to drag him away from the door. "Oi! What are you doing?" He asked her loudly as Nic roughly turned him around.

"You're in no condition to go back to the crew quarters. You're staying here." She told him sternly while leading him back to the cot. Christopher was dragging his feet backward to try to stop her, but her strength was deceived, when even through her struggling had gotten him there somehow. Christopher groaned when he was sat down by Nicolette on the edge of the bed. He childishly gotten up to try again, but Nic pushed him down so that he was looking up at her as she placed her hands on her hips. With a finger pointed at him, she said to him like she actually was his mother. "No, stay."

"Stay where?" He asked her curiously with a foolish smile plastered on his face. Nicolette rolled her eyes, she missed the nice conversation they were having earlier... she sounded like the drunk person in that conversation while he had sounded sober. Was it a drunken conversation? He added, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"There." Nicolette stated to him with a slight frown, _Maybe the hammock would be a better choice for him,_ she thought to herself, but shook that idea out of her head almost immediately. "On the cot." Christopher raised his eyebrow and went to speak, but she held up a hand with an explanation, "When you were talking, I set up a hammock. Usually it's beneficial to pay attention sometimes, don't you agree?"

Christopher muttered, "It's also beneficial if someone like you stows it once in a while."

Nicolette scoffed hearing the soft comment, "You should be talking." Nicolette walked over to the hammock in the corner and jumped on it with her back laid down. She was facing the ceiling. Christopher looked at the door, debating if he should get up and leave, but something made him want to lay down and sleep. He was tired. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he began his eyes become heavier. Despite what his drunken mind was telling him, his body won the argument and he slowly began to lay down on his back.

Nicolette began to feel her eyes steadily close and then she heard a voice across the room. She rolled her eyes hearing Christopher's voice again, "Hey, Nic? Are you awake?"

"Shut up, Christopher." She scowled to him annoyed. "Go to sleep."

"Okay," he started to her, but when Nicolette went to close her eyes again, they soon shot open when he was continuing to talk to her, "but I want to say thank you."

"Thank you?" Nicolette questioned with her eyebrow arched slightly. "For what? I don't recall deserving a thanks."

Christopher chuckled, "But you do, I mean, I've been an ass to you this entire time. I betrayed you twice, I still hide things from you. And yet, you help me. That's so nice of you." Nicolette looked over at him as he was laying down on his back. She felt a bit guilty that he actually thought that he had to _thank_ her for being kind to him. He was her brother. Wasn't that what sisters were supposed to do even though they are mad at them? Maybe that was what _she_ thought they were supposed to do.

When she went to speak, Christopher stopped her by talking again, "I'm sorry, too. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here right now. You would be with your friends and everyone else. You would be happily in Jack's arms if they had gotten to him by now." Nicolette's face somewhat fell at the sound of Jack's name in that sentence. Christopher continued, "I'm sorry, Nic. All you have here is me and if you count James. James was so worried about you when you were unconscious." Nicolette could've formed a scowl at that name, but she didn't... she actually felt a slight pain in her chest when she heard that. Her face sort of fell further.

Christopher couldn't help but continue, "Never seen the man torn like that. But, not to worry, my sister. Soon, you'll be back on the _Pearl_. Beckett never told you, but we will be meeting Sao Feng and Turner when the _Pearl _is back. I don't know what day. But it'll be soon, it'll be soon, I promise. And if it doesn't happen, I'll make sure that it does. I have nothing but you around and that may sound depressing, but it's okay. You're my sister and I haven't been there for you until now and I think now is the right time to start."

Nicolette remained silent for a moment, soaking it all in. She left her eyes open to make sure that he had nothing else to say. There was silence at the other end. Good sign. Nicolette went to close her eyes again and then not even a second later, she heard Christopher's voice again. "Nic?"

Nicolette huffed annoyed, "Yes?"

"Well," he started, his tone sounded a little hopeful, "do you have anything to say to that?"

Nicolette smirked to herself. What should she say? She was flattered she had to admit that. And she was at least, wondering that he would remember this moment in the morning. She somehow doubted it. She joked to him, "I have to say, that I hope that you remember that after this night."

Christopher smiled to himself, "I will, that's a promise."

She mimicked Jack's words to him, "Don't promise things that have potential to be broken."

"I don't see the potential in that." Nicolette rolled her eyes and then heard, "I just wanted to say that."

"All that? Can I go to—?"

"Actually, no," Christopher shook his head no in the pillow and Nicolette raised her eyebrow. He continued, "There is one more thing... actually." Nicolette went to look back over at him and saw a blank look on his face. It seemed to be contemplating whether or not this was a good idea to tell her. There was a long pause of silence where Nicolette only felt herself grow more and more worried by it.

She called for him to talk again, "Christopher, what else could there be?"

He looked down at his fiddling hands before sighing. Nicolette patiently laid down, waiting for whatever it was that he wanted to say to her. Then he started again, "I've been hiding something from you, Nic. Something important. I was told to keep it a secret, but I don't think I can any more. You need to know the truth. I don't think I can keep this heavy secret any more. I've been keeping it for far too long." Nicolette's eyebrows knotted as she placed her head back against the hammock, waiting. But all that she was hearing on the other end was... silence.

She was getting more and more worried, although,she knew she shouldn't... he was somewhat drunk, so whatever he wanted to say might not be relevant at all. She tried to get his attention, "Christopher, what is this about?"

She heard him gulp loudly. Then yet another sigh, "It's about... J-Jack's death."

"J-Jack's death?" Her voice was so shaky that it was inaudible for him. Nicolette stared up at the ceiling debating if she even wanted to hear it. There was a secret about his death? What was it? She was only starting to be content with that he had died on his own behalf. And if there were a secret... her brother kept it from her. _He's drunk, he could say something that is irrelevant to it._ Her mind reasoned. But her heart... it was arguing what seemed logical to her. The questions continued to whirl and as they continued to whirl... her head starting to pound like a beating drum was being hit next to her.

The silence was beginning to unnerve her. "Chris, what is—?" Her starting question was interrupted with an answer, a loud snore. So loud, that it seemed that it could shake the boat. Nicolette sat up to see Christopher sprawled out on the cot and she shook her head. She should've known that she was never going to hear it. Nicolette stood there for a minute and went to rub the trinket on her neck. What was that secret? She rubbed it slowly as she decided to lay back down on her back. Her eyes were wide open, rather than half open longing to go to sleep like before. She wasn't planning on going to sleep for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Nic." She heard her name as she felt her shoulders beginning to be shaken as she was only starting to wake back up. It only felt like an hour ago since she had gotten sleep last. "Nic." Her name again. She tried to pry open her to unnerve the new day, the new morning, but was it even morning? The sun wasn't shining through like it should've when the day was supposedly to start. But she opened her eyes, to only find the sun absent. There was a deep fog set around the ship and her bones began to shake as she sat up.<p>

She yawned and when she was about to speak, the swaying hammock flipped sending Nicolette to the hard floor of the cabin. She landed on her stomach and groaned as she felt a deep pain there. Christopher chuckled, but with each chuckle he felt his head grow worse and worse in its hangover stupor. "Good afternoon." Afternoon? It was afternoon already? He extended a helping hand to her and Nicolette looked at it hesitantly. "Take it, it's not like it's been anywhere disgusting."

Nicolette slowly took it while commenting sarcastically, "Well, from what you have told me last night I could argue otherwise." Christopher cocked his eyebrow while pulling her up to her feet. She stood there looking at him being bewildered.

He asked her nervous of the answer, "What did I tell you last night?"

She smirked, "You told me too much that the answer to that could be a novel."

Christopher groaned and put a hand on his head, rubbing it while shaking his head. Nicolette laughed and Christopher picked up his head, "Sorry to wake you."

She shrugged, "It's okay, just don't make a habit out of it."

Christopher smirked, "Yeah, I'll try not to." Nicolette flipped the hammock back to where it was originally and started taking it down while Christopher continued, his smirk falling with the news he was told to deliver her, "I didn't wake you up because I wanted to. You were peaceful sleeping, I didn't _want_ to wake you. The Admiral told me to wake you up, he didn't see you on deck so he was worried and told me to wake you."

Nicolette hummed like she was interested, "Is that so?"

"Very much so," he started again, "why didn't you tell me that you and him are suddenly ignoring each other?"

Nicolette answered, taking down one side, "Didn't want to ruin our nice conversations last night."

Christopher narrowed his eyes at her and got the feeling that the conversations were not going to get shed onto him. He added, "Well, that's reason enough. You're not going to tell me what they were, are you?"

"I can tell you one is about you being a hiker in Mount Tribidabo." Christopher smirked and chuckled to himself, he wished that one was true. He told it to everyone he knew and by the amount of people who actually believed him was surprising. "And how you were telling a woman that story when it was the last time you have gotten drunk." Christopher's smirk fell, he didn't give her full details about that, did he? He hoped not. Nicolette added, taking down the other side, "Both, I have to say, were not very interesting."

She folded the hammock and went back into the corner where she had found it earlier. Christopher sighed, "Glad that you actually listened to them. Hope my drunken tales were not as stupid as those." She shook her head no as she stood up. Christopher wiped off sweat off of his brow, "Well, the other thing I wanted to tell you was that you are supposed to dine with Lord Beckett tonight." Nicolette's face fell and she turned on her heel cautiously to look at Christopher with a nervous glare. "I know, but whenever I tried to get you out of it he only kept insisting. And I'm already on his bad side because of the fight yesterday," last night, Nicolette didn't notice that he had a black eye. She saw it just now and she had to keep from gaping, "it's only a dinner. You don't have to talk or anything. I promise."

"Is it okay if I skip out and say that I broke my arm?" Christopher rolled his eyes and shook his head no. Great. This was a mandatory thing.

"It's not something that you could get yourself out of, Nic. I'm sorry. But, hey, at least you'll be eating good tonight. Right?" Nicolette looked at her brother in disbelief and then chuckled with the shake of her head. He added, "You have two hours before you _have_ to go. So, get ready. He told me he wanted you to look your best and don't show up in..." Christopher gestured to her shift that she had worn to bed, "that."

Nicolette nodded understanding, "I'll take that in mind." Christopher smiled at her and went to turn around and leave to go back to what they had assigned him as another punishment. As if he didn't get enough punishment yesterday. But, Nicolette stopped him, "Uh, Christopher?"

Christopher turned on his heel to look at her, "Yes, Nic?"

She remembered what he wanted to tell her about Jack's death and how he passed out last night without even mentioning anything else. Was she sure that it was something relevant? Could've been drunken talk like the rest? But she wanted to know if it was. Nicolette gained her courage to continue on, "About last night, you were going to tell me something before you had... passed out."

"Well, what is it?" Christopher was getting nervous by the sudden serious tone her voice held. Oh dear God, he had a feeling about what this was about.

"It..." Nicolette looked down at the wooden ground, how was she going to do this? "You said," was this a good idea? She suddenly felt herself getting cold feet about asking. Maybe, now was not the time to know about it. She shook her head and waved her hand excusing it to be nothing. "Never mind it. It's not important." The chain felt like it tugged around her neck, being defiant.

Christopher's face fell and inquired, "Are you sure?"

She nodded quickly, "Yes, I'm positive. Go do what you have to do." Christopher stared at her for a moment and then reluctantly nodded with what she suggested. He then slowly left with Nicolette faking a smile toward his way. When the door fully shut, she dropped it and rubbed the back of the neck. He knew something though. She saw how Christopher looked at her worried about if he had said something out of line. She walked to the mirror and winced seeing the bruise on her face somewhat spread, Sao Feng had hit her hard that day. She could still feel the pain from it.

Nicolette looked over to the window where the fog gleamed through her window. She forced out a sigh, she wondered where the others were by now. They weren't at the end of the earth, were they? Nicolette was worried that they wouldn't get there on time. She was worried, too worried. Nicolette looked at the mirror and admitted to herself before getting ready to meet with the man that she was dreading to meet with in two hours, "Can't say that I am excited about this."

* * *

><p>The air was so cold. Freezing. Everyone aboard the <em>Hai Peng <em>were wrapped around blankets, still shivering. The moisture around was frozen against their skin and since the air was so cold it was hard to breathe regularly without the chests burning from it. Some people said that they were getting close to the locker, but they didn't know where they were going to even say that. Elizabeth Swann was sitting on the steps to the helm as Barbossa stood at the helm paying no mind to the cold around them as he gripped the wheel proudly.

Will held the charts as he walked up to Barbossa. Over the edge... over again? Sunrise sets, flash of green? It all didn't make sense to him. Not at all. If anyone could look into it it would be Barbossa, he seemed to be the only man aboard the ship that can decipher the riddle. He had been listening into Will's interpretation. Will asked him, "Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Calling him a Captain, almost made Will cringe along with many others aboard the _Hai Peng. _

Barbossa pursed his lips. He had heard of the green flash, but never saw it. He turned his head to look at Gibbs who was standing by the railing with frozen icicles on his skin from the cold. He asked Gibbs, "Ever gaze upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?"

The mentioning of the myth made it to his hearing and Gibbs turned around to get to his coming tale. He answered, "I reckon I've seen my fair share." He looked to Will who had a confused expression on his face starting to spread. Gibbs started with his tale, "Happens on rare occasion, at the last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing, some claimed to have seen it who ain't, and some say—."

Pintel came up next to him and interrupted the tale to put his own input in it, "It signals when a soul comes back to its world, from the dead!" Gibbs rolled his eyes at the interruption and turned to give Pintel a glare that could kill him if looks could kill. Pintel gulped and shrugged innocently, "Sorry." He couldn't control himself to finish.

Barbossa continued on after them, "Trust me young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's a problem." Barbossa turned the wheel and a malicious look of mischief crossed his face as he looked at Will, "It's getting back." That wasn't comforting at all. Will suddenly looked down guilty when Nicolette crossed his mind. He walked over to the railing leaving the others on the helm as the ship went to go into the crevice. He sighed while rubbing his hands on the railing. Would they be back for Nic?

That didn't settle his thoughts at all. He knew why he was going after Jack, he needed the _Pearl._ It was the way to freeing his father. He made the promise. But, he also made a promise to himself to bring Jack back for Nic. He was already determined to get him after Christopher took her along with him. They would only need to get back in order for that promise to be complete, no matter how he would get him to her, he would do it.

* * *

><p>Nicolette sighed as she paced back and forth waiting to get into Beckett's quarters to get this over with. She didn't want to go through with it. When the door opened to reveal the man that had threatened her, she stopped to look at Ian Mercer with her lips pursed into a frown. He told her calmly, "Lord Beckett will see you now." She nodded and walked in quickly with her hands folded in front of her. Ian watched her and then closed the doors behind her as she took a look around to see Lord Beckett only a few feet in front of her.<p>

This was the first time that she had saw him standing up in front of her. He was... shorter than what a man should be. She thought to herself, _I'm taller than this man? How did that happen?_ She slightly bowed her head politely, "Lord Beckett."

"Miss. Brown." He indicated toward the small round table that was in the middle of the room, "Take a seat, please." Nicolette looked over at it reluctantly and took a deep breath before walking toward it slowly, pulling it out for herself as the doors opened again to reveal the food that they were going to eat. Nicolette looked down at the satin table cloth as the food was placed in front of her and Lord Beckett sat across from her. She felt her stomach and wasn't sure if she actually wanted to eat it or not. It was tempting... but these days she was never in the mood, to be honest, she actually didn't remember when exactly was the last time she ate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like I said, small cliffhanger, but I have a feeling that people are still going to call me evil for doing it. Haha. Christopher was so close in telling Nic about how Jack really died, wasn't he? So, do you think he's going to eventually? I have a poll on my profile for the next story, I took some of your opinions into mine last time, but I need more. So, if you could all take it, that'll be great. You can vote more than once, and it's a blind poll, so it could be more accurate. Oh, an d I put information for the next project after the Nicolette Brown series, so if you want to check it out. Be my guest.<strong>_

_**Review and vote?**_


	7. Think like Jack

_**Quick chapter. Short, but it wasn't originally supposed to be this short. I was in the middle writing it and it just ended at just a good point when I was done for the night. So, there is a cliffhanger warning :). Just letting you all know. It's a good one, too. So, if you were wondering how exactly this dinner was going to go, well you're in luck because this is that chapter! Thank you to the reviews! All made my day :) Enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: Think Like Jack<em>

The sounds of forks and knives scraping on the porcelain plates were the only sounds that were exchanged between Nicolette and Beckett. None of them said a word to each other and although there were sounds indicating toward them eating, Beckett was the only one. Nicolette had cut her food into tiny pieces and ate each piece of food that she had cut one by one. It barely satisfied her, which was what she wanted. Beckett examined Nicolette for a moment, this was the woman that he had heard so much about. She wasn't talking to him and yet she had been with Jack Sparrow for almost a year and a half? How was she so quiet that he could only hear a mouse scamper across the deck above?

He had to break the silence, he said to her with fake concern, "You have barely touched your food. I don't want the officers aboard this vessel to think that I'm starving you." Nicolette looked up at him briefly and she brought down her fork that had a piece still stabbed onto it. She didn't make a reply, taking what Christopher had said in mind of not needing to talk to him. Beckett cleared his throat and asked her curiously, "Aren't you hungry?"

Nicolette shrugged and lied to him, "I ate an apple a little before this. I don't have a big appetite, so that's enough to get me full. I believe." Her tone was reserve, more reserve than what she was used to speaking in. Beckett only pursed his lips, doubting that she was actually telling the truth to him. He was expecting a _pirate _to walk in here and eat in front of him, a woman without any morals or values in front of figure heads like himself. He completely underestimated her, it seemed. She was more reserved and proper than what she had seemed to be.

He gestured toward her plate for her to eat, "Why not at least have a bite or two? An apple surely doesn't full me up if that's the only thing that I would eat."

Nicolette stared down at her food and carefully picked up the fork that she had placed on the table earlier. She roughly stabbed three pieces of chicken onto it before bringing it up to her mouth and biting them off of it with her teeth scraping it lightly. It was the only sound in the room. She dropped the fork on her plate, not planning on picking it up any time soon. She crossed her arms over her chest and inquired shortly, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." He replied to her sarcastically. There was a moment of silence between them and as it went on it only grew to be more and more awkward. Cutler Beckett tried to break it again, "What do you think of the _Endeavour,_ is the ship taking to your liking? I just got it built at least six months ago."

Nicolette nodded, not very enthused with this subject nor interested, "She has its perks." She did think the ship was an elegant hunk of wood with nails and bolts hammered in to hold it together. Nicolette never taken an interest in ships, she was only interested in the ship that she had lived in for a year, maybe more, but that was the only ship that she actually thought to be majestic looking. Beckett seemed to muster a smile, but she could see a bit of disappointment by her short answer.

"I'm glad that you think so." His tone was honest, this ship was his pride and joy, it was a symbol for what he had worked for. That was why he had named the ship the _Endeavour_, she was about how he had gone through from being an intelligent outcast, then to a man who was forced out of his family, then to a man who had run the company in the headquarters of Africa, then to Governor, then to a Lord and a representative of the King of England, and finally, where he was today, about to accomplish all that he ever wanted.

Beckett continued to her, "I have to say that this ship is a prized ship that I hold, out of all the fleet. That is why I had chose it to be my flagship. One-hundred and eight cannons. She's the state of the line ship, Navy would kill to have her with them." Nicolette bit her tongue when a comment was forcing its way to the tip of her tongue. He continued, "Fit for any King, any Governor, and any courtier to stay in."

Nicolette replied shortly to him, "Interesting."

Beckett got up from his chair to the cabinet near by, "If you aren't that hungry, can I interest you with something to drink? Wine, perhaps?" Wine. Nicolette pursed her lips and debated if that was a good idea. Wine. She hadn't had any sort of alcohol since... the day before, but that didn't matter. It wasn't a lot. She needed some, at least. She breathed in her desire and went to accept a glass, but by the long period of silence of contemplating whether or not if she should Beckett added, "If you mind it, then I could send someone to bring in fresh—." She interrupted with the sound of clearing her throat.

"Uh, wine is good. I'll have a glass of that, if you don't mind." She flashed a fake smile when she saw him take out two glasses instead of one. Watching the wine being poured, she pushed her plate away from her so she didn't have to look at it. Damn Jack. Damn him and her father for her being around drink that was either sweet or sour or strong with the stinging liquid going down their throats. But especially Jack, for actually introducing it to her. Nicolette snapped out of her thoughts, feeling her head going in spirals and if she actually did get drunk because she didn't have a strength in the amount she would sometime consume, next time she would see Jack, whenever that may be or if they would find him... she'd hurt him.

Beckett carried the two glasses over to her and she looked up at him as he offered one for her to drink. Nicolette eyed it carefully, "Can I have the other one, please?" Beckett tilted his head confused that she would ask that. She smirked as he nodded and did what she asked. She accepted it in her hand and before bringing it up to her lips, she explained to him, "It's an ancient Roman custom."

She took a sip as she saw a small smile, being impressed that she knew that, falter on Beckett's face. He walked back to his seat while asking her, "You don't trust me, Miss. Brown?"

She shook her head and admitted to him, "It takes a great deal for me to trust people, Lord Beckett."

"That's very smart of you, Miss. Brown." He told her while taking his seat across from her. She nodded her head in gratitude of the compliment, if she should consider it as one. "If it's too proper to call me Lord Beckett, you may, if you like, call me Cutler."

She placed her glass of wine onto the table with her lips pursed. "I'd rather not. It's not too proper at all. If anything, most officers and people aboard this ship would think that I have forgotten my place in front of people of title, my Lord." She stopped herself from cringing when she had said that. Her mouth could be one of her many flaws, she never knew when to stop when she had to.

Nicolette went to take another sip out of the wine, but she looked down onto the burgundy liquid swirling around. This was strange. Why did this man wanted to have dinner with her... a pirate? She was a pirate, she thought to be a pirate at least. She quickly placed it back onto the table and looked up at him sternly, "Why am I here?" She caught Beckett off guard when he was about to take a sip out of his own glass. She asked again more clearly and slightly more detailed, "Why did you invite me to dinner tonight?"

Beckett answered, "I was curious."

She inquired, "Curious? Of what?"

Beckett's mouth pursed into a small smile and Nicolette studied it carefully, these terms of the dinner were less than contrite, she figured just by it. When Nicolette decided to take a sip out of her wine, Beckett stood up from the table walking to where his charts were and the elegant globe. Her eyes followed him, but nearly stopped when she noticed the portrait of him in the corner of the room. It perceived him for what he was not at all, if anything was right, it made him look powerful, like he was actually.

He started to her, "You know, Miss. Brown, every person wants the same thing."

Nicolette offered to him, "Power and wealth?" She saw right through him already, he seemed to be one of those selfish men that would want that. "To control many things no matter the circumstances of how they had gotten to that point?"

Beckett looked over at her, "I'm impressed, Miss. Brown. Not everyone would offer something that is almost to the remotely close to what everyone would want. You are definitely more intelligent than those of your family and those of your friends who are on the other side of the fence. I underestimated you."

Nicolette shrugged, others had done the same. She could name many others that had underestimated her, she might be there all night naming them. "I'm not intelligent. I'm more observant."

"Observant." He repeated softly to himself. Just like him. Beckett could see why Jack Sparrow had taken an interest in her. He walked over to the window that was behind his desk looking out onto the night sky, seeing the tiny specks of stars placed randomly into it. He continued with what he was explaining to her, "But you are only _almost_ to the point of what everyone might want. Everyone wants to play with risk. To gamble all that they have to get what they want more than what they have. That is how I had got myself to this point right here. I gambled my money and power, only to acquire more."

Nicolette looked behind her shoulder to study the back of him. She tilted her glass to him, that was her second guess. She took another sip out of her wine. Nicolette stated to him, "You're right in a way. But what does this have to do with me? You're playing with a risk with having me here?"

Beckett shook his head no, "Don't be ridiculous. You're here because of what you may know." Nicolette raised her eyebrow as she saw him turn around.

"Is that truly why my brother brought me here, then? To help you?" She inquired quickly, sending her mind to a conclusion that was formed from all the times her brother lied to her to help the company.

Beckett shook his head no, "No, your brother bringing you here is only of accidental coincidence." He walked back to the table to pick the glass of wine that he had up. It was nearly empty. He walked to the cabinet where the bottle of wine was before and uncorked it to pour more into it. He muttered to himself, "And a very good coincidence for me." Nicolette raised her eyebrow upon hearing that, but didn't comment on it. He continued to her, "It came to my attention how much you and Jack are alike."

She sighed, "I'm compared to him a lot." She started, but she shook her head, "But, I am far like him. We are two different people with two different type of morals. I'll never equate to the mind of Captain Jack Sparrow, so you overestimated me and underestimated me all in one night." That reminded her the time Barbossa had done the same and that was the time where she had come to terms with her attraction with Jack.

"My mistake." He went to sit back down, but instead he held up a finger and added to her, "But, correct me if I'm wrong, you have grown fond over the year and a half and he the same with you. Both of you _trust _each other."

"You're not mistaken with that." She growled through her teeth and folded her hands on the skirt of her dress. "I don't catch what this is about."

"Then I'll get right to it," Beckett placed his glass onto the table before going by the painting taking the staff that was leaning against it in his hand. "This realization, despite all the rumours," he swung around to face her, "occurred to me yesterday when a colleague of me suggested something of you." Nicolette's eyes narrowed at him as he went to continue while he walked slowly toward her, "Jack trusted you, those he trusted have a deep monopoly of answers that he would share with them."

"And how do you know that? I bet you barely know him and you're only saying that out of spite." Nicolette was showing an annoyed expression on her face as he looked at her with shock and amusement. She arched her eyebrow by it, "How exactly do you know Jack?"

He scoffed, "Jack Sparrow? Oh, I knew him a long time, being his former employer." Nicolette's face dropped, Jack... worked for them before? Beckett looked at her now amused, he hadn't told her at all. She looked forward speechless. "He hadn't told you? Well, I have to say it wasn't a favour in his life through his eyes. Though, I did give him my antique ship, the _Wicked Wench_, which you know very well yourself. It is," Nicolette looked back at him locking her eyes with his as he paused, "the only ship with black sails that sails the Caribbean."

"You," she started to him as she looked over at him with a frown settling in, "you were the one who had given him the brand. The pirate brand."

Beckett admitted, "I did it for his own good. For what he had done to my business it was the only way that I saw fit to call him as. A _pirate_. He was one before that, I only confirmed that that was what he was going to be until the day that he died."

Nicolette glared at him, "All that," she started to him with her voice slightly cracking from shock, "all that for a bad mark of business?"

"It was a bad mark on my behalf." Beckett said to her.

"Yeah?" Her tone was hateful when she restrained herself from hitting him for being clueless of how much pain it would've caused him to have that permanently burned into his skin, marking him one for life. She asked him sarcastically, "How would you feel if I burn a brand on you for _'a bad mark on my behalf,' _hmm?"

Beckett didn't answer her question his face somewhat had fallen from where it had been in his amusement, "I'm shocked that Jack has not told you, Miss. Brown." She wasn't, she was only surprised that Jack was actually working with them during his life. She only pictured him as a pirate, a rogue with his flamboyant style, his braided beard, and with his dreadlocks swaying in the wind. She tried to picture him as an East India Trading Company man, not matted hair, clean shaven, well, maybe with a slight scruff on his face, proper talk, him... most likely not having his usual drunken swagger, it all didn't make sense to her. Nicolette didn't know anything of Jack's past, and now, at least she found out why... he must have regretted it.

She admitted to Beckett, "I'm not. Jack keeps everything close to the vast, including his past."

"Yes, but," Beckett started to her, "it's shocking that he hasn't told you. You would think that he would tell the woman that he trusts and loves everything about him." Beckett sat down on the edge of the table as Nicolette's eyebrows knotted in confusion. It was obvious now that he wanted something. What was that? Nicolette stood up from her chair with her hands on either side of her gown.

She said, "This is only to get information out of me." Beckett softly chuckled and he mustered a quick smile that faltered back into his pursed lips. He didn't make a reply though. Nicolette continued on, "You said before, that I'm here because of what I may know. What exactly might I know that you want to know?"

Beckett went right to it, instead of leading up to the particular question that he was going to ask her anyway, "You are familiar with Shipwreck Cove, are you not?" Nicolette almost shuddered at the mention of the island built from ship wreckage. She was mentioned to about it before. Jack mentioned it to her before. The whereabouts, the secrets of it, the code, and of course, the nine pieces of eight. She didn't answer, she only looked down at the wooden floor of his quarters.

By the slight action, Beckett knew that she somehow knew it, "And I am guessing that you are familiar with the nine pieces of eight?" Nicolette remained silent and started to look down at her hands playing with each other nervously. Interesting. He continued, "I don't think you know what exactly it is what I want now, Miss. Brown. What I want, is to find this rumoured place to condemn those that have sailed these seven years under treachery and any shape and form of a flag with a skull and crossbones. The world would be a once again peaceful place, rid of those dissolute and vile creatures that called themselves humans."

Nicolette snapped her head up to look at him angrily and hatefully. She snarled, "That's because they are humans. You talk of them like they are animals who deserved to be locked up in a cage. When they're not. They only make a choice to not abide to the law. You can't punish every single man for that."

"Oh, I believe I can." He said with confidence and smug. Nicolette looked at him with her eyebrow arched. "Full extermination, of not only of pirates, but people who are associated with it. It's the new law." Her eyes widened when she realized about her father in Port Royal. He was associated with her... "Those people hanged in the gallows are made to be examples for those who decide to make that 'choice' you have referred them as." Beckett turned to her and walked with his staff being used as a guide. "And they are animals, but not the animals that should be locked up in a cage, animals that cause this world a problem and should be killed _immediately_." He halted a few inches away from her, so that they were face to face.

Nicolette didn't mention or question if her father counted as someone 'associated' with her. They didn't keep in contact during her acts of piracy, he might not be. She took note, "During all of that you never included me with those animals. Do you mind explaining why I don't belong with them?"

"Because, Miss. Brown," he started to her walking over to the charts behind his desk and taking a seat behind it. Nicolette watched him carefully as he continued, "I am offering you a choice. You can either help me in giving information about Shipwreck Cove or stay with the kind that you _think_ you are a part of."

Nicolette glanced down at the ground, thinking this over. What would she get in return? She glanced back up at him and asked, "And if I help you?"

Beckett smirked and said, "If you help me? You would not be made into an example to those who want to become a creature in the gallows." Nicolette crossed her arms over her chest and looked down contemplating this. _Think like Jack. _She thought to herself. Nicolette looked up at him, hiding the uncertainty on her face. She knew a lot about Shipwreck Cove, where it was, she didn't quite remember the bearings completely, but they were still there under the blur. She knew about the nine pieces of eight, what they were, which pirate lord had what, and what they were used for. She had a monopoly of answers that a man like Beckett would just love to have. He needed to trust her. He was willing to give her clemency for telling him!

"_Pirate."_ A voice of admiration filled her ears and behind Beckett she saw a familiar figure looking at her with a familiar smirk on his face that made her heart melt. "_Make sure you don't say anything stupid, love."_ Nicolette tried her best to not reply to the ghostly figure. He disappeared right when Nicolette was only just starting to get used to the fact how she had just saw and heard Jack in front of her.

"Well?" Beckett looked at her intently after the long period of silence. "What do you think?"

Nicolette flashed a fake, toothy grin his way and spread her arms out. She countered, "What do you want to know?" That was quick. Beckett didn't think that it would be that easy. Nicolette's smile spread when she saw a smile reveal itself on his own face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh sorry about the cliffhanger, I could not help myself. ;) Well? Do you actually think that Nicolette would reveal that monopoly answer to a man like Beckett? Or do you think she's bluffing? I hope I can update soon. I'm taking the poll down, I don't even know why I put it up. Lol. I know what I'm going to do with the next story. I hope you all enjoyed the new update!<strong>_


	8. Missing Everything and Peanuts

_**Hello there everyone :). SCHOOL'S OUT! WOOOOOT, Yeah! Okay, I had to get that out. I'm sorry I didn't update as fast as I usually do. I didn't want to write this chapter, there is a lot of future talking (sort of) with a character who's going to die and I didn't like it. And hmm, by the second part of the chapter title, who do you think we are going to catch up on at the end? Uh, at some point during this, I was watching Sweeney Todd (which is like now one of my favourite movies), so if you notice if I accidentally make Nic sort of like a reunited with an 'old friend' like he was... my bad... So I hope you enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Oh, I'm reading that new PotC book, Price of Freedom. It's actually really good and I'm only on the middle of the fourth chapter. It kind of helps me learn more about Shipwreck Cove and how to write Beckett... he was always that short, evil man, even when he was younger. But you cannot help feel bad for him.**_

_**Okay, now I hope you the new chapter! **_

_**Review Reply:**_

_**KyokoNyx: I'm glad you love it! I hope you enjoy the new chapter :D**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: Missing Everything and Peanuts.<em>

"I told you," Nicolette stated over the map she was given by him to point out the _exact _location of Shipwreck Cove to him. She warned him, she couldn't pinpoint it without a map. Nicolette knew it to be the wrong map, too, only pirate lords had a map that had contained the bearings of the rumoured Cove found in Devil's Throat. Few of them like Jack (he had his compass) and Barbossa (he didn't even have a ship, never mind charts!) didn't have them, so she thought, anyway. She didn't mention that to him, she was only conducting a way to get him want to go there even more. She continued to him while her eyes scanned the waters of the Caribbean, "the bearings to Shipwreck Cove aren't clear to me by heart. But, when I have a map in front of me I can tell by how the islands are set up around it. This map, however, is..." Nicolette searched her head for the right word, wrong wouldn't just sound proper enough for him. She found it, looking over at him who was staring over her shoulder. "Outdated."

Beckett was dismayed by that, outdated? Impossible, he had this map drawn for him three months ago, it was about more up to date than any other. He looked over at her and shook his head, "That's impossible. This map was newly drawn for me, it's the most up to date map that I have in ownership." Nicolette continued to scan her eyes on the map and eventually shook her head no.

"Then," she said trailing her finger over Port Royal. She continued, "Then, you had the _wrong_ person draw this map for you. Since, it's the wrong map." Beckett could've laughed out loud, that was more _impossible._ His map, being wrong. Nicolette looked over and saw him confused. "Lord Beckett, don't forget, what you are looking for is a myth. They only have it located on several maps that are owned by _**select people**_." _Select people_. That rolled into Lord Beckett's head as she emphasized two words.

Beckett muttered, "The select people being the pirate lords?" Nicolette nodded and looked up from the map and started to walk over to the glass of wine that was nearly empty. Beckett looked at her in disbelief, "So, you're telling me that I'm going to require help from the pirate lords?" Nicolette nodded, taking a sip from her glass of wine only to find what was left to be a couple of drops. She gestured for more and Beckett moved away from his map to go toward her. Beckett took the glass out of her hand and instead of going to the cabinet, he went back to his desk, placing it on top.

"You'll get more," Nicolette looked at him puzzled as he continued, "only if you tell me all that you know." Nicolette sighed annoyed and looked behind her to still see the glass that he barely drank out of after when he poured it for himself. She refrained herself from drinking out of it. She looked back at him and let her hand skim the table.

Nicolette said to him, "Well, you're a smart man. You tell me what should you do?" Beckett stood there for a moment in thought and was coming up with a few ideas of his own. He wasn't going to share them with her and knowing this Nicolette suggested one or two of her own. She continued, "You need a pirate lords help. Any. You need the charts to go there or, you can acquire something that may lead you to it... with a more steadier... point." She smirked at him when she stated to him the last part. "I mean, you were looking for it before anyway. You can get it this time... hopefully with the right persuasion I mean."

"Jack's compass." Beckett muttered under his breath with a small smile making its way onto his face.

Nicolette nodded with her smirk growing wider. She added on after him, "Points to whatever you want most." She leaned back on the table with her arms crossing over her chest. "As you know already, Jack's coming back from the Locker. I know my brother told you about that. He doesn't keep secrets to this company." Beckett knew that already, despite everything, he knew Grayson to be a loyal worker. He seemed to be always trying to prove himself to Beckett, but it was never enough in his eyes. Hell, in Beckett's eyes, he was still trying to do it. Pity that he was so foolish.

Beckett went to speak, but Nicolette held up a finger to let herself talk still, "Sao Feng made a deal with Turner to get the _Pearl_. I know that you, or rather, Mr. Mercer made a deal with him to have you have the _Pearl _for yourself." That was one of the things Christopher had told her indirectly the night before, it wasn't in that exact context however. Beckett seemed flustered that she knew that already, he turned quickly to look at her with his eyebrow raised. "That would be a strong armada with the _Pearl _in it for you. But I don't think Jack would give it up, you see, lost it once. He wouldn't want to be mutinied two times now. And definitely not by Will, he would think it be pathetic to have it done by a whelp, as he would put it as."

The only thing that Beckett asked her was, "How did you find out about that deal with Sao Feng?" Nicolette looked down at the ground, should she even bother to say it? Beckett's smile dropped when he snarled, "Officer Grayson." Nicolette went to correct it to Brown, but she changed her mind. There was no point in making that correction any more. "Well, Miss. Brown, I somewhat agree with you. Jack Sparrow wouldn't give up either his ship or the compass without persuasion. That's why we are going to need a plan B."

We? She was now included in this? Nicolette didn't question it, but she told him, "No, no, Jack's compass is not his one of his prize possessions. He would trade it for his ship. His ship would be his prize possession. I'd say make that your plan B and do something different for your plan A."

"I thought," Beckett started to her curiously, "I thought you would be his prize possession." Nicolette's eyes flickered to the floor, _possession?_ Was she his possession? She didn't feel like one. She gulped as she looked up at him, what did she get herself into? Beckett studied her, interesting. He could... Beckett didn't reveal his smile that would reveal all his plans for her. He just hoped that they wouldn't go wrong.

"But, you know, you might not be," Beckett began to her nonchalantly as he pushed a couple of EITC wooden soldiers into their rightful places. Nicolette watched him carefully as she felt her pulse racing. She tried not to glare at him as he went to continue, but she did so anyway. Beckett ignored it, "I am probably, most likely, wrong. I mean... he did have the choice between his ship and you and the others... didn't he?"

Nicolette's breath became uneven when he looked up at her. He did... she didn't know for certain, what was going through Jack's head. Nicolette wasn't... Her thoughts trailed off and she shook her head. "Stop talking like you know more about him than me. I'm not anyone's possession. He doesn't make my own decisions, I do. I make them, I'm my own person last time I checked." Though, sometimes she did feel like Jack's possession, she _did_ like that feeling of being his. But how Lord Beckett was saying it was aggravating to her.

"Whatever you say, Miss. Brown. Now," Beckett wanted to get back to business sensing how they were going into a complete irrelevant conversation. He continued, "if I want to get the charts, or rather try for the charts first, who are the pirate lords?" Nicolette looked down at the ground, she was done. Not even half-way through with helping him, she was already unnerved with him.

He called for her attention, "Miss. Brown?"

Nicolette looked up at him and shook her head no, "I'm not telling you."

"Beg your pardon?"

Nicolette went for the door with her hands at her sides. She peered over at Beckett and stated to him, "You heard me. I'm not helping you." Beckett rushed over to the door to stop her from leaving. Nicolette opened the door only to find it closed again. She breathed in sharply as she went to look at him. She ordered him, "Let me leave."

"You made an agreement with me." He reminded her. "The deal is off if you leave now."

She faked a smile, "Well, if you put it in those words," Beckett moved his hand off the door, hearing a difference in her tone. Nicolette slowly turned the knob. She continued to him with her smile falling, "The deal is off, hang me in the gallows. I really don't care any more." She quickly opened the door and left his quarters with a quick slam of the door. She sighed rigidly as she pressed her back against it and closed her eyes.

She felt her lungs being clogged and she muttered, "I need some air."

A few moments later after Nicolette abruptly left, Mercer came in closing the door behind him softly. Beckett stood by the window looking out and contemplating his next move. Mercer stated to him, "One of the men today spotted the _Dutchman, _I think we'll be talking to our good Captain soon about following orders." Beckett didn't say a word, but he acknowledged it with a nod. When he had heard that Davy Jones wasn't taking in survivors from the ships he was overpowering, Beckett was furious. They were pirates, yes, but even then, before Nicolette had told him that he would need a pirate's help to find Shipwreck Cove (however, she said a pirate lord's help, rather), he knew that it would eventually come from the help of low lives. No prisoners captured, only meant that no prisoners would be able to be interrogated.

"That's good then." Beckett said, finally muttering something to him after the silence from his thoughts overtaking him. "We'll be taking care of that minor problem soon. We'll just have to remind him that he and his ship is under _our_ control. The seas along with it. If he can't be reminded, then we'd be needing officers aboard that ship to make sure that they beat it in his head without having to use their hands. But, it only depends on how bad he leaves the pirates' ships. The reports I have been receiving by men who had taken a glance seem to be far severe for what we were looking for in what I meant in 'exterminating.'"

"How do you think he would take to being supervised like a pup?" Mercer asked Beckett curiously. If he knew anything from what he had heard from rumours and myths, the Davy Jones in those wouldn't at all take a liking to it.

Beckett shrugged casually, "I don't care much of a reaction. He has to learn. If he had done his job right, then he wouldn't have to be supervised."

Mercer nodded acknowledging it, he asked Beckett, "How did the dinner with Miss. Brown go?" At the sound of the question, Beckett felt a small smile developing, his pale face seemed to darken, but the ghostly eyes of Mercer didn't seem to notice the expression of Beckett's face in the window facing the black sky. "Told you what you needed to know?"

Beckett shook his head, wiping it off quickly, "Not necessarily."

Mercer added quickly, going for one of his knives in the pocket if he had to do what he must, "Then what are we going to do with her?"

Beckett turned around swiftly and waved his hand, "We won't kill her. Yet, anyway." Mercer raised his eyebrow and moved his away from the pocket. He continued as he walked over to his glass of wine, "It seems we have some use for her, other than only being used for information." He picked up his glass and took a short sip out of it.

* * *

><p>She breathed in the salty air of the sea in between her soft sobs. She didn't want anyone to see that she was actually crying, no one seemed to be out on deck. <em>They are probably sleeping, <em>she thought to herself. She slept it all in the afternoon, since that was the time her brother had decided to wake her. Nicolette looked down into the now black waves that were hitting the hull softly. So calm, the water was so calm despite how the world was around those waves. She didn't understand how they could be, they had blood in them, they were rained upon by heavy storms, she didn't understand.

_I wish I could be like them, they are so rhythmically intact. One hits the shore, then the next one overlaps, then so on and so forth. No matter the bad that happens upon them, the pirates attacking ships, the raids going on the island they leave their sea remains on, they carry on with the same pattern. The same calming pattern, even when they are trying to be rough, they are calm. _She sighed and wiped her eyes to rid them of the tears, she used to never cry. She missed those days so much where she never cried.

"Nicolette?" She heard her name, but didn't bother to see who was calling her. She didn't want to talk at all. Why was she crying in the first place again? She had forgotten the reasoning. The voice came again, "Nicolette?" She ignored it, and stroked her hands on the railing of the _Endeavour._ She would never admit to Beckett, or anyone else, but she was quite fond of this ship, it was elegant and beautiful, though it wasn't the one she had lived on for what seemed to be a while, she almost thought that (by looks) it could level up.

The voice of the man came again, "Nicolette, I know you're upset with me. But, please, listen to me," James. Nicolette grimaced at him and then went to leave, but her legs didn't at all feel like they wanted to do their job in their leaving. Her head actually wanted her to stay. Nicolette looked over at James and shook her head, he didn't have to say anything. He didn't notice the shake of her head since it was so subtle that he didn't, but what he did notice was the tears still strolling down her face and her red it was, though, the ship's dim lighting from the lanterns were almost _too_ dim.

He didn't continue with what he was going to tell her. He asked her, "Nicolette, have you been crying?" She gasped when she felt another tear, then another, she quickly wiped them away and shook her head no. She knew that he had seen her before, if he could tell then he could tell now. He didn't believe it, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said quickly with her voice slightly cracking, "I'm just fine. Thank you. Now," she cleared her throat to make her voice stop cracking, however, she felt that it might not, "excuse me, please." She wiped her face of anything that she didn't want there and went on her way toward down below to go back to her cabin. James stood there for a moment, he debated if he should follow, he was going to go down to his cabin anyway. He decided that he would slowly go back down, he might knock on her door before anything though, just to make sure that she was all right.

Nicolette kept her head down and as she went to open the door, she took in heavy breath as she heard footsteps behind her. James, she didn't have to turn around or hear his voice. James looked to the sword that was holstered on his belt, he knew that it was dull and when she pointed it out the other day he never to sharpening it. Nicolette was waiting for him to say something, but when he did it was not what she was thinking of what he was going to ask her.

"Nic, do you still remember how to sharpen a sword?" Of course, she remembered... she never forgotten, it was what she was taught to do since she was a little girl, watching her father all those times when she was younger, she learned very quickly. Nicolette steadily turned around and James noticed her face still swollen, but more so. The bruise on her face seemed to be partly red when it was a black and blue. She wasn't crying any longer, but seeing her like that still wasn't a sight that he wanted to see at all.

James added to her with a slight shrug and gesture toward it, "I was hoping, that if you get bored one day, you could do it for me. I cannot think of any one better than you to do it right now, you see. And I don't have the time or patience to maintain it."

"James," she started to him with her hand still on the doorknob ready to turn it at any moment, "it would be my utmost pleasure." James smiled brightly at her making Nicolette remember the first moment when she had saw that smile on his face and thought it to be foreign. She hadn't seen it in a while. They stood there for a moment in silence only looking at each other and Nicolette decided not to go in her room for now. "Uh, how about I do it now? If you are tired, I'll do it in the morning, but I have slept until afternoon today so I might not be catching any—."

James interrupted her quickly, "Of course you can, Nic. I don't mind it, if I get tired I'll send you out and it's not like your quarters are far away you're only a door down. And I could escort you myself down to your room if you get tired. If that is okay with you, Nicolette?"

She commented with a chuckle, "There is a lot of ifs in that, James."

James chuckled back to her, "There is indeed."

Nicolette nodded with pleasure, "It would be nice. Do you happen to have a knife that I could use though? It don't matter the size, I just need one since I don't have my usual one with me." She sometimes used her dagger, which was last seen in a man's chest in Singapore.

James nodded to her, "I'm sure that I could find one in there. Most likely." Nicolette nodded back to him, acknowledging it, and then she walked over slowly as James opened the door for her to go inside the room that she had woke up in originally. He shut the door behind him as Nicolette went to a table bringing a chair over with her. James unsheathed the sword from his belt and with a flip it flew toward Nicolette who had caught it with ease.

"Perfect balance." Nicolette commented and set it down carefully in front of her. "I remember the day Will had made this for you. So beautiful, it still is, the hilt, how the blade shines in the light, basically everything about it. I had to sneak a peek that night when he had left it in the box. You maintained it well, though, except for the dullness, maybe from not being in use for in a while it had something to do with it. I've seen it happen before."

James had found a knife on the cabinet and he took off his coat and his tricorne hat revealing his white wig before placing them on the cabinet. He took the knife in his hand, "Mr. Turner did put a lot of work into it. Such care and devotion." He offered the knife to her as she was looking at the sword, partly hypnotized by its shine. "Here you go." The knife was pointed at her face and she jumped, snapping out of her trance that the old sword had put her in. She carefully took it in her hand and held the hilt of the sword before scrapping it like she had done in the smithy.

Jack never let her sharpen or polish or maintain the cutlasses like she sometimes was asked to do or wanted to do. She still never figured out why that was. She muttered under her breath, "I miss this."

"Miss what?" Nicolette looked behind her shoulder, stopping for a second.

She shrugged, working on a ship was nice, but she missed the shop. In any port she never really entered on a smithy shop, there would be only one she would go back into and it was the one where she put all her time into. A month or two ago, she wouldn't agree with herself now. She wasn't sure if her father would actually allow her back there, they didn't part on friendly terms at all. Nicolette stated, "Working like this. It takes me back before everything. Before all this..." she trailed off finding the word for it, "junk happened. I mean, I don't regret it. I'll never regret it, but there are days that I don't wonder what may have happened differently."

James sighed understandingly, "We all have those days." He sat across from her, but looked at the door absently. Nicolette went back to sharpening as he continued again, "I miss them, as well."

She chuckled, "But you are doing better for yourself by your promotion." James didn't hear the biting sarcasm, it was hidden behind the chuckle she was giving him. She carefully did smooth strokes and added to him, "Admiral Norrington, it has a better ring to it than Commodore Norrington."

James rolled his eyes, but smiled modestly toward her, "But if you please, I would like to be remembered as Commodore Norrington. I got this promotion for the wrong reasons." The last part was more of a mutter that Nicolette didn't hear, or thought she didn't hear.

She nodded, "That'll be fine, _Commodore Norrington._"

"I would like to remembered by _you_ as James." He stated to her and she smiled at him genuinely. She nodded.

Nicolette teased him, "Nope," she concentrated on turning the blade in her hand upward to help her more. James furrowed his eyebrows at her. She added to him, "You look more like a Jimmy."

James sighed annoyed, "That's over the borderline for me."

"Why? You call me Nic?" She brought up laughing at him. James glared at her, being careful with how he would choose his next words toward her.

"Yes," he started to her as Nicolette scraped the blade against the other to continue what she was doing. He explained to her, "but that's because everyone calls you that and it's a little normal and fitting. Jimmy is just..." he cringed thinking of the word. He added, "It's just a horrible name. How would you feel if I called you a horrible name?"

She shrugged with a smirk, "Depends on the horrible name." James rolled his eyes at her and muttered something that sounded like 'unreasonable', but Nicolette's smirk only grew wider and she continued her steady rhythm. "I'm going to be needing some polish. If there are scraps on this, I'll take them off with that, James."

"It is somewhere in here." He told her getting up from his seat and walking back to the cabinet where he had found the knife before. "I'm guessing that you're going to need a rag as well."

Nicolette made a noise of disappointment, "I learned from experience that a shirt works better. A clean one. If you have an extra in here that would be great, if not, a rag will do. Hate those things." James chuckled lightly and nodded going to a drawer and pulling out a plan white shirt, then throwing it toward her. She looked it over as she caught it. She shrugged, "It would do, I guess."

"It better do." Nicolette glared at that slight comment, but didn't make a big deal out of it like she would do usually. James opened the cabinet and saw the polish in a deep corner. "Found it." He took the bottle in his hand and closed the cabinet before going back to Nicolette who was looking at him appreciative.

"Thanks, I will make great use of this." She dabbed the polish onto the white shirt. "I wouldn't wear this one after I do this. It would probably smell."

James looked over at her as he sat down, "Would it make my—?"

She looked at him with a half smile and interrupted him, "It would until morning. It's like you polishing your shoes." James nodded understanding and Nicolette smoothed the shirt over it gently. "James," she called for his attention again through the silence that was starting to overtake them. It was neither comfortable or awkward, how it felt was a way that Nicolette couldn't describe to herself. He hummed for her to continue, "what are you going to do if this is all over? If the battle is fought and won, I mean."

"Honestly?" Nicolette nodded and moved the shirt to see her face in it, it was slightly blurry. She was always a perfectionist when it came to how they shined her way. James continued, "It depends on who wins. I never put too much thought into it. What about you?"

Nicolette sighed as she stroked James' shirt over the sword, "I'm not sure. I'll be with Jack," James partly frowned when he heard Jack's name come out of her mouth. He should've known that, but it gave him an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. "If they get him back from the Locker. I hope, they do. I miss him."

"I can imagine." James muttered, he felt the same way with Elizabeth, though she wasn't... he didn't know if she was alive or not. He hoped she was. James was very much still in love with her. He hoped that she was happy and she was at least safe. He would ask about her, but he decided against it.

She added on, "I also made a promise to Chris. He probably doesn't remember it because he was drunk, badly drunk. But I said I'll go to Port Royal again. Just for a visit." James' face fell, he shook his head no. "That's what I'm going to do."

He stated to her, "You're daft. You'll be hanged the moment you step a foot in there." Nicolette appreciated the concern from him and she didn't object to it just yet. Especially what she had done before, now she would really be in the gallows. He continued his small lecture, "You actually think that Beckett granted you clemency like your brother does? I promise you, he hasn't." Nicolette didn't stop him, she wasn't in the mood to banter back and forth with him. Her promise was made, she knew that Beckett hadn't.

She didn't challenge that with how he had known that. "You're only lucky that you aren't killed yet because of me, your brother, and the Governor. He ripped up the order."

Nicolette muttered, "I don't think it would matter anyway."

James rolled his eyes, thinking his point that he was arguing wasn't going to win. He asked, his tone seemingly unnerved, "Oh, and why is that?"

She started with something that had nothing to do with the question, "Well, for one thing, Governor Swann would be in big trouble if Beckett were to find out that. That stays in here, and only here. Hear me?" James nodded, but he wasn't going to anyway. She was partly right, Beckett wouldn't be too happy, but it wouldn't be out of this room.

She continued, throwing the shirt at James, "And I'll be hanged either way. Just like you'll be hanged for being associated with me. Just like how my brother, Elizabeth, Will, any person that is not a pirate that is associated with a pirate, any pirate, is going to be hanged with or without the order. He has authority from the King to do whatever he wants. What Beckett is doing is a way of genocide. So he could be safe to take over."

James sat there looking at her for a moment as she got up abruptly and walked over to the broken mirror that she broke the other day. Her deformed face almost made her shiver and she saw James' reflection look the same way as he stood up and stood behind her. She looked down at the hard surface below it, she apologized for it, "Sorry about the mirror. I was... angry."

"Ah, so you _had_ done this." Nicolette slowly nodded without looking behind her shoulder. "At whom, I wonder?"

"A lot of people." She muttered softly to him. Nicolette looked into the mirror and suddenly saw the hardened military face make its way onto his face. She sighed and shook her head no, "You know I don't like to see you like that. Wipe it off, it's not attractive looking as you might think it may be."

James told her, "I can't control it. It's who I am."

Nicolette shook her head no, "You cannot switch who you are time to time. It isn't." James eventually moved his hands out from behind his back and crossed them over his chest. She sighed and shrugged, "There's a start." James faked a smile in the broken mirror. Nicolette chuckled sadly, "That's not real. It doesn't count."

James chuckled, revealing half a smile, "Counts to me."

"Half-real." She told him, looking behind her shoulder at him.

"Better than nothing." James told her, she smirked in the reflection of the mirror. James dropped it though, he needed to tell her something. He started, "If you are going to go to Port Royal, you are going to have to be careful. I'll have one of my trusted men look out for you, if it has to come to that because of the possible result. When you find your father," Nicolette turned around at the sound of her father, _please don't tell me that he—, _before her thought was finished, James gave her her chance to breathe again, "he's in the infirmary. I sent him there when he was at the gallows—."

She interrupted him with a wave of her hand, "My father was in the gallows?" James forgotten to mention that to her. He looked at her grimly and nodded, "But, he is okay?" James couldn't answer that. Nicolette's face fell, "The illness is that bad." She slowly sat down on the edge of James' bed playing with the necklace Jack had given her absently as she looked down at the ground choked up.

James sighed sadly, "I did check on him though. Before I left Port Royal. The doctors don't...they don't exactly know what's happening to him." Nicolette nodded as James took a seat next to her, "I'm sorry to have to be the one to inform you of that, Nic."

She felt her eyes watering, "Don't be sorry. I know it's not your fault. But, I'm the one who is sorry, James." James looked over at her curiously and she looked back at him. "You shouldn't have to be the one to check up on him. That was very..." she gulped before continuing, "kind of you."

James smiled at her softly and stated to her, "You're not the only one with the kind-hearted nature, Nic. Though, I know I don't have it. You shouldn't be shocked that someone would do that." He looked away from her and out onto the window, Nicolette never took her eyes off of him. He was... handsome, she hadn't at all realized it until now. She stared out at where he was and absently placed her head tiredly onto his shoulder. James didn't make a move to get her off of there.

"You deserve it." He added to her, she didn't hear it though since it was so quiet. He looked down at her sleepy figure, "Are you tired?" She nodded into his shoulder, closing her eyes slowly. Hearing all of this did make her tired, she was tired of bad news. Jack's death, her being on the _Endeavour,_ her most likely going in the gallows, her father dying, her father almost being hung in the gallows, too much to take in just two or three months. Had it been that long? How much it overwhelmed her, it seemed like it happened yesterday.

"Are you comfortable or do you want to lay down?" Nicolette only hummed sleepily on his shoulder and James merely smiled down at her. "Now, what am I supposed to do? Sleep sitting up?"

She scoffed, "Can you try?" She opened her eyes a crack to see him shake his head no. Nicolette chuckled softly, "I'll go to my room then—."

"If you're too tired, you can stay here." Nicolette picked up her head slowly at James' eyes widening, he did not just say that, did he really just say that? He'd pretend that he didn't, he would try anyway. Nicolette continued to look at him puzzled unsure of what was going through his head, even though his face said it all. He said to her, "Lay down, before I change my mind." James took off his wig, revealing his short hair that was cut weeks ago. He was still getting used to that change. Nicolette stared at him in disbelief, but she slowly followed with what he had told her.

"James, I can just—." Nicolette was interrupted as he stood up.

"No, Nic, I insist. Really, I do." James looked back at her as she only stared back in shock. "Just, get up when I do, I get up before anyone else and it would be strange for people on the crew to see you walking out of my room. Am I clear to you?" Nicolette nodded slowly as she forced herself to lay down on the pillow.

She asked him cautiously, "Where are you going to go to sleep?"

James looked at her for a moment, "Anywhere you would like me." Nicolette looked at him for a moment, there really was no where else to sleep, she only shrugged.

"Well, I'll leave that up to you, James." She slipped under the covers silently and turned on his side as James stood there for a moment.

* * *

><p>"<em>Strike your colours, you bloomin' cockroaches!" I hear a cackle, in the locker. That's not a good thing. "Shift your cargo, deary," why does it even sound so bloody familiar? It's continuing, too,"show 'em your larboard side." At least it's sort of fading... "Dead men... tell... no... tales." It has a great ending... peanut! I smell it! Food! My nose will be my guide, I'll sniff it out. I look to see it sitting there lonely, I cautiously look around me. No one is around me it looks like... there wouldn't be harm done. Quietly, I walk over there, no one is on deck. No one is on the bloody deck. Hey, I might make it. Sitting down I take a handkerchief and tuck it in lightly in my shirt. My fork is in my hand, should I dare to take a look around again? The Captain ain't around... he is going hungry, too. I'll do it! I stab the peanut bringing it to my mouth and once I open it—bang!<em>

The bullet went into the bloody bastard's head. That's mine. I'm the bloody Captain, so, wouldn't it be mine? Walking over to the man that has fallen, who happens to look a lot like me, I take the peanut off the fork and eat it. The first food that I have had in days, and you know what it was? A peanut. "My peanut." I chew it slowly to collect its taste that it barely has, and then look up with an order popping in my head, "All heartily, slacken braces!" My order is repeated. I stroll around to observe my _new _crew. Good looking fellows, hard working... mad men.

The one I shot earlier, isn't, as unfortunate as it may sound, dead. He is still alive, asking for help. Actually, this is a rather insanely, pathetic bunch. No matter handsome they may look. Look, one is inching closer and closer to... is that a goat? Yes, it... is a goat... That Jack doesn't have the same taste as _this_ Jack does... Nicky is better than a goat... unless she is one... an undercover goat! I'll think about that more later. I continue a swagger dodging the strange crew. I hear clucking behind me. I dare myself to turn around, but I find out that I really don't want to look. There is no domesticated animals aboard, so I know it is not a chicken.

I look up, some Jacks have their shirts off, some are only in their lose white shirts and some are in their shirts which are under their vests. Satisfied that those have been doing some of the work they were given, I call up, "Haul the sheets, sensibly boys!"

One of them answer me, "Aye, right away sir." I nod and look away, but when I go to walk away I notice that Mr. Sparrow is doing something completely, and entirely wrong. The coward won't even look at me, he has his head fixated at the line he is knotting. Well, that wouldn't do.

"Mr. Sparrow!" I have to fix this, when he looks up at me I can already tell that it is inexcusable and atrocious, too atrocious for the standards of the _Black Pearl._

He answers, "Aye, Captain."

I walk over to him and glance down at the line he just knotted. I ask him curiously, "What say you about the condition of this tack line?"

Mr. Sparrow looks down at it, I just continue to glare at him. This man is just plain stupid if he says it is pr—, "It be proper to my eyes, sir." He said it like a stammering idiot! At least, if you are a complete idiot then say what you think with at least a bit of confidence. I feel my eyes just widening at the stupid man, who seem to have only cowered away in fear.

"Proper?" I start with my voice shaking with anger. I push him aside and undo the line while continuing, "It is neither proper nor suitable, sir, it is not acceptable nor adequate." I look at him straight in the eye and hold the loosen tact line for him to redo, this time properly. "It is, in obvious fact, an abomination." I throw the line at him and out from the corner of my eye, I see a couple snickering, he deserves the embarrassment.

He catches it a bit flustered and grudgingly redoes the tact line. He apologizes, good man, "Begging your pardon, sir," no matter how mad I am right now, those words are nice to hear. But of course, the idiot has to continue, "but perhaps if you give a man another chance." Another chance? Another bloody chance? A look crosses my face, I can feel it to be a dark, furious look and my hand makes its way toward my cutlass that's in its sheathe where it belongs.

"Shall I?" I ask, I take out my cutlass and wait for the man to at least finish the line, which actually didn't take that long. The bloody man probably didn't even try. When Mr. Sparrow turns around, he doesn't expect the pain that I'll cause when I stab him with my cutlass. His face drops along with his jaw and he stares at me with his dark brown eyes in complete and utter shock. I slowly pull out my cutlass and he falls onto my shoulder. I tell him in a dark voice as my face grows the same way, "That sort of thinking got us into this mess." I push him overboard, and I will never think like that again.

I heave in a heavy sigh, snapping out of my short trance. As I wipe my cutlass with my back facing away from the men who look exactly like me, "We have lost speed and therefore time, precious time, which cannot be recovered once lost." I don't hear any signs of human life behind me. I shout to get their attention, "Do you understand?"

It must have taken a second at least for them to answer me, and it all sounded unsure that they actually wanted to follow me. "A-Aye, Captain."

"Do you now?" I swing around, the deck is empty, I know it is empty, but I somehow still see them all. I sheathe my sword back where it belongs and continue to my _crew, _"It will all have to be redone, all of it! And let this serve as a lesson to the lot of you. Doldrums, sir. Has the entire crew on edge." I turn my back on them while going absently toward a loose line. "I have no sympathy for you feculent maggots and no more patience to pretend otherwise." I grab the rope and look around the deck to see the imaginary Jacks looking back at me nervously, I think, even them, figments of my imagination know that I'm truly mad. "Gentlemen, I wash my hands of the weirdness." If only I could really do that.

I swing down onto the cold ground of the Locker... of the Locker of Davy Jones. I'm still in it. Of course I'm still bloody in it! I look around cautiously and I don't feel anything around me. I lick my finger and move it around me to feel something catch the moisture off of it. Nothing. I comment, "No wind."

What am I? Another one of those idiots? I shake my head, taking myself out of the insanity I have put myself in. I move forward, no longer pretending, "'Course there's no bloody wind! My soul I do swear for a breeze, a gust, a whisper," I stop for a moment and linger as I stare into the never-ending blue sky that I cannot take any longer, "a tiny miniature lick..." What is that strange smell that I smell? I sniff air, almost smells like the... the sea. I turn my head briefly and then I notice, a rock? How did you get here? I bend down to pick it up and look at it for a moment. It's a stupid bloody old rock, why in the bloody hell am I looking at it? I throw it far away to get it out of my sight.

A voice came in my head, _Davy Jones done this to you, you know. _"Yes," I answer it annoyed. Doesn't he know that I know this? "Yes, I know. But why would he do that?" I walk away from where I was standing. I answer my own question to that voice in my hand, "Because he is a lummox, isn't he? Well, we should have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited!" I laugh a little at the end as a part of my madness and I see something out of the corner of my eye. I turn slowly around to see... the rock, again?

"Huh?" I walk toward it and pick it up, this time examining it more and more. It looks like a rock, smells like a rock, maybe thinks like a rock. "Rock." Can it taste like a rock maybe? I bring it up to my mouth and gaze at it pointedly, I take a whiff, it smells like the damn sea! This... lummox is torturing me... a nice, slow, and yet very painful act of torture. I need to taste the salty water, I lick it to try and unfortunately, it actually has that revolting taste of the water. I make a disgusted face and then throw farther than I have throw it before.

I turn around and walk toward the bow of my ship, "Now we're being followed by rocks." I shrug and actually thought it be improbable. "Never heard of that before." The bow is now in my view and I suddenly see... a rope. "Oh, a rope!" I pull on it and when I see the length, I notice it to be very long. I wonder...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time I'll write Jack in first person, this part I just really couldn't help it because of the multiple Jacks would've been too confusing for me and I get confused easily. Nice long chapter I wrote for you all, how nice of me :). Jack is going to find out what Will told the others about Nicolette's disappearance... with Sao Feng. Also Nicolette didn't reveal that much to Lord Beckett. And we witness the final hours of Governor Swann on the Endeavour, since the Flying Dutchman would be making its appearance. <strong>_

_**Interesting stuff the next couple of chapters, I promise you all. But I'll warn you now, there'll be blood, violence, and revelations. (The revelation for Nicolette will be not what you expect). So, if that excites you a bit... (especially if you are all waiting for the reuniting of Jack and Nicky (I miss calling her that)) See you all next time ;)**_

_**Review?**_


	9. The Truth of Death and Life

_**Hey! I was going to post this up earlier, but I've learned a terrible lesson that you have to save your work so if your computer randomly shuts off, you'll have it saved. A hard earned lesson that was. So I basically had to rewrite it all. A lot kind of happens in this chapter and it's nice and long. But I'll tell you this, three or four more chapters until they reunite. The question is... can you wait for it? Lol, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm kind of happy with it. Oh, if the Jack and the crew part gets a bit too long, I'm sorry. That was fun to write anyway :). So, here is chapter nine! Thank you for the lovely reviews!**_

_**P.S. When I edited this, I only skimmed through. So, I'll most likely look it over again in the morning because for some reason after I post a chapter, I see my mistakes as it's already posted more so. I have no idea why.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: The Truth of Death and Life<em>

The _Flying Dutchman, _the most fearful ship... the tyrant of the sea, some might call it as. Now that said _tyrant of the sea,_ is taking orders, from a man like Lord Cutler Beckett. How would that feel? Davy Jones had no choice _but _to follow his order. He had absolutely no choice. Cutler Beckett had the heart. He, who had the heart, controlled the seven seas. All of it was his. Jones felt pathetic. Jones felt suddenly inferior. He had lost everything he was. His reputation of taking orders from no man was now tarnished.

The cannons rumbled and roared of the ship after it arose from the sea, giving the pirate ships their slight 'warning' he thought it to be. There short time to surrender to him was forfeited and he watched from the helm the ships break apart. Screams of agony and murder sounded in his ears, but he didn't care. He didn't have any remorse for those who have died during this.

Jones only watched carefully, seeing the two pirate vessels go bit by bit. Marcus, his first mate, came to him, his eyes were dead and pale, like his skin. Everyone on the crew however seemed to resemble a mix of sea life and death. He asked his Captain wearily while the ships who didn't attack back were going in the depths, "What about the survivors?"

Davy looked over at him the same way, "What survivors?" With that, he walked away from the helm, handing it over to Marcus to man. Davy Jones went into his cabin and eyed the organ at the wall of quarters carefully with a frown. So, this was how it felt being under control.

He walked over to it and let his claw skimming the surface of the keys of the organ.

* * *

><p>The light shone into James' room, the morning sun to him always was the brightest. He squinted his eyes as they opened and found himself holding Nicolette in place. It was a blur last night on how he had gotten in that exact position. He remembered that he was sleeping on the chair across from the bed Nic was on. It was slightly uncomfortable, but he thought it was improper to share the bed with her because of the situation between them... which was how he would put it. But, in the course of the night he had heard her shifting around causing a bit of noise that didn't at all help him sleep. How exactly did he get there exactly? Nicolette was still sleeping and her chest was heaving up and down slowly as James moved some fallen hair out of her face.<p>

She shifted slightly and James took his hand back immediately, "Uh, Nic, are you up?" She moved her weight toward where it was warm and James sighed annoyed. She had to get up like he had to get up before anyone would see her. "Nicolette, we got to get up." She muttered in response, but it was so low that James couldn't hear it. James tapped her shoulder again and she groaned, pulling at the covers. He rolled his eyes, was it really going to be this hard in getting her up?

"Come on, Nic, let's go." Nicolette groaned when James subtly shook her shoulder. She shook her head no against the pillow, not wanting to talk. "I'll carry you out of bed if I have to, you have to get up."

"Six minutes." She muttered to him with a soft smile, she didn't want to get up. Nicolette never had those types of days where she never have gotten up right away. "Then I'll get up, I promise."

James picked up his head and looked at her in disbelief, "Two minutes."

Nicolette opened her eyes a crack and looked up at him sleepily, "Five."

James countered rather childishly, "Three."

She sat fully up and looked at him more annoyed, "Four." She couldn't make the offer go down more, four was the final deal.

James looked at her smugly, "Well, you're fully up now." Nicolette looked down at herself and gave a rigid sigh. Great, she wanted to shut her eyes only a little bit longer... this was the first time in a long time that she had actually slept in somebody else's arms. But, it was slightly different because the person who was cradling her wasn't Jack, so it was an entirely different feeling than what she would feel usually. Did this count as cheating? She shook that thought out of her mind and dug her head back in the pillow. James rolled his eyes.

She groaned to him, but it was more in a mocking tone, "You're insufferable." James smiled softly at that mocking insult, but didn't make a reply as he moved away from the warmth her body was radiating to start getting back to his uniform. It wasn't like he stripped fully, he only stripped down to his white breeches and white shirt, he was partially wearing a quarter of his uniform already. They, or rather he, kept everything contrite between them last night. James pulled on the rest of his uniform to start the new day and walked over to Nicolette who was pulling the cover her head.

"Come on," he said to her while folding the cuffs of his sleeves over his jacket. He was looking over at Nic who was silent under the covers with her head buried deeply into the pillow. James added, "You'll sleep in _your_ bed." She moaned in response and pulled onto them even tighter.

"Nic." James growled her name annoyed and walked over to her side of the bed, giving her his hand to help her up with. "You're not really a morning person, are you?"

"I am," she muttered to him, slightly picking up the covers with a looser grip than what she had before. Nicolette continued to him, "I'm just not a morning person when I am so rudely woken up."

James smirked at her slightly, "But I have warned you that you'll be waking up with me, haven't I? Come on, I'll walk you to your room." Nicolette looked at his hand reluctantly and then took it slowly while sitting back up. She let him bring her up her feet and she smiled up at him. He shook his head and then put a hand through her matted bed hair that was partly still in her now loose bun. "Nice hair." He commented to her and she rolled her eyes annoyed, slapping his hand away.

"Yes, well, thank you." She said to him in a sarcastic tone as he chuckled and let go of her hand to prop his arm to offer her. She looked down at it questionably, debating if she should or not take it.

James looked down at it, "Are you ready?" Nicolette shrugged and looked forward to see the sword she sharpened last night still on the table. She shook her head no and walked forward toward the blade without looking back James' bewildered expression. He asked her, "Nicolette, what are you doing?"

She chuckled to herself and ignored him. When she reached the table, she skimmed her hand over the shining, beautiful blade and let a smile curve on her face. Her hand went down to the black, leather hilt where she grasped it gently. Nic held it up and turned on her heel moving it toward the light to show James the gleam of it. "How about it?" She started with a mischievous smirk thrown to him. "I've done it longer than he and I only spent a half hour, maybe even less and made it look newer than it had ever been." She turned it slowly, but was reminded that there was a tassel attached to it. Her smirk fallen, "If it didn't have a tassel on it, it would be slightly better."

James walked toward it and examined it from his point of view, he shrugged, "I rather like the tassel, serves as a sort of decoration."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not a decoration, it's a distraction." She felt the scar on her arm from when Ragetti slashed her there. Nicolette inwardly winced from the poor move of _not_ even blocking that spot. Nic informed him with a hidden scowl, "I have the battle wound to prove that actually." She glanced down at it and debated whether or not to be kind enough to take it off for him. Nicolette decided not to and after a long time of admiring the blade for herself, she placed it where it rightfully belonged with him.

She asked him mindlessly as James was looking down at her hand still touching the top of the hilt, "How exactly do you fight with that James?" James eyes slightly widened when she moved toward his belt and tightened it, thinking it to be a little too loose for him.

He stammered out nervously as she looked up at him innocently, "E-Easily." Nicolette smirked and brushed lint off of his shoulders and grazing her hands on his arms. James leaned toward her and she leaned forward thinking that she was going to be kissed, but he stated to her, "We really should be going and not pretending that time is in_ our_ favour. Don't you agree?"

She chuckled lightly and shook her head no, "Me agree with you? Now, James, you should know me better than that."

James eyed her for a moment, seeing an act of mischief glitter in her eyes as she closed them. James noticed her leaning forward and he slowly did the same leaning down slightly since she was shorter than him. Nicolette caught the gentle skim of his lips on hers, and went to kiss back with more force. But, the door opening causing her to move away from him and see who the intruder was. James' eyes opened annoyed and he heaved an annoyed sigh as he heard the annoying tone of her brother.

"Admiral—." Christopher stopped short when he saw Nicolette when Norrington stepped away from her. He looked between them and wasn't sure of what to think of this, whether if what he just saw was true or just his imagination, he hoped for choice two. He really hoped for choice two. He gulped down his disgust of seeing the two actually... and looked over at James apologetically. "I beg y-your pardon, Admiral. I didn't know... you had company with you at the moment. Especially," he gestured toward Nicolette, "her."

Nicolette didn't bother saying anything, James was practically stealing some of the words that she would like to say for him, "Did anyone teach you to knock before entering, Officer Grayson." Christopher was actually going to answer that, but then realized that it was a rhetorical question. He bowed his head in apology. James asked him with his hands clasped behind his back and his Navy stature straightening up while Nicolette looked up at him slightly dismayed, "What do you need?"

Christopher regained his composure in front of them and stated to him, "I was looking for my sister. I figured that you would know. But I see that you knew very well." He looked over at her with a glare, "You and I need to have a talk." Christopher then looked her up and down and noticed her hair all ratted and the dress that she had on being the dress she had on yesterday. What in the bloody hell went on last night? The glare only got deadlier when he had seen that, "We actually need to talk now. If you are finished of course, sir."

James heaved in a sigh and nodded slowly before looking over at Nicolette who was looking at him like she suddenly barely knew him. "Good day, Admiral." Nicolette bowed her head before going toward her brother with her head suddenly down and a confused look figuring out what exactly she was doing just now. Nicolette walked out and her brother after a moment shut the door, leaving James in his room alone.

Christopher looked down at his sister annoyed. He didn't say anything to her yet, but he definitely had a few choice words to say to her. He nodded his head toward her door and Nicolette gulped before nodding back to him silently. She led the way slowly to her room and stopped at the door when she heard someone else's open. She turned her head to see James looking at her and she smiled softly at him.

Christopher looked down at her in disbelief and pushed her shoulder with force to go into her room. Nicolette snapped out of it and turned away while Christopher opened the door for her and pushed her in. She staggered in her room and turned on her heel to see Christopher quietly shut the door. He asked her when he turned on his heel to face her, "What in the bloody hell was that in there?"

Nicolette only glared at him and shrugged, "Nothing."

Christopher scoffed at her, "Nothing? You call that nothing?"

She rolled her eyes, "It isn't how it looks."

Christopher looked at her in disbelief, "It isn't?" Nicolette nodded slowly not sure where he was going with this. Christopher nodded himself, but seemed like he didn't agree at all. "Oh, yeah, it isn't how it looks. I mean, you waking up in his room, wearing the same clothes you have worn the night before, the shock from when I caught you two, oh yes, and let us not forget your matted hair that's coming out of your bun. Nope, not how it looks at all. You're so right, Nicolette, absolutely right."

"It still isn't how it looks!" She defended weakly to him. "I was... sharpening his sword." Christopher raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. Nicolette tried to elaborate on that, "I helped maintain it. I polished the scratches out and made it the sharpest it probably had ever been. I got tired and he let me sleep there. So, it... isn't how it looks at all."

Christopher looked at her for a moment and then sat down on the edge of her bed cautiously. He help up a finger, wanting to say something, but what exactly _could_ he say to this? "So, where did _he _sleep last night?" Nicolette rolled her eyes, she wasn't five. She wasn't twenty-one! She had done more than _that_ before.

"Where else?" She countered smugly while faking to him a smirk. Christopher looked at her in disbelief as she continued, "It's not like I haven't done that or more before. So, I don't want to hear anything from you."

Chris stood up abruptly and asked, "So you're involved with him now?"

She shook her head no, "I am not! Don't be absurd. We're just..." she trailed off not sure of what exactly they were. "Uh, friends." Chris rolled his eyes and Nicolette only sighed.

"Friends?" He inquired mockingly. "You're just friends." He chuckled sarcastically to himself and rubbed his chin. "Just friends, well, could've fooled me. In fact, you could've fooled everyone else aboard here. With all the arguing, the looks you give each other, how you two spend so much time together, and by that kiss I've seen. Yes, you could've fooled me. You're luck that I was the one who caught you. Anyone else that would catch you, would tattle to Beckett and then you would be even in more boiling water than what you already are in."

Nicolette crossed her arms over her chest calmly and asked him, "Are you done yet?"

Christopher admitted, "No, I actually am not done yet." She sighed annoyed and sat down where he was before. "Did you tell him anything like you were going to do with Beckett?" Nicolette's ears perched when he asked. Christopher nodded to her, "Oh, yes, Nic, I know about that. I know what you were going to do. And you were bloody stupid for believing that Beckett would actually give you clemency."

"I didn't tell him anything. Like I didn't tell Beckett anything that I know. And why would I? I know, that he wasn't going to give me what he was offering. I have my own intentions like he has his, I probably messed it up because of one thing that he had said to me, but I went in there knowing that I'll be hanged anyway for what I was doing." She actually said it more calmly than what she had thought she was going to say it as. Christopher stood there for a moment.

She rolled her eyes and asked him again, "Are we done with our conversation?"

He shook his head no and started to pace back and forth when he continued to rant, "Not yet. You're insane if you're getting involved with him," Nicolette held her finger up to protest, but forced it down when she noticed him not paying attention at all to her, "you two are from two different worlds. There's no way for it to happen unless someone gets hurt." Nic looked at her brother for a moment as he stopped in his place looking at the wall absently. He was there physically, but his mind wasn't. He was thinking about someone who had said those words to him along the same lines. Chris shook her out of his mind and looked over at Nicolette kindly instead of ranting to her, the look he was giving was more protective now.

"I know, I've said the opposite and I know how hurtful it was for you to hear it at the time, but, you _are_ a pirate. You had been since the day we reunited in Port Royal. You're not at all a sham, and you know what? When I heard that you were with Sparrow and that you were taking part in piracy from Beckett, I died a bit. And then, that day when he had died, I gained it back. You were happy and..." he trailed off as he remembered what truly happened, he promised not to say anything to her. Nicolette saw something cross on Christopher's face that worried her, it was something that was never seen on him before. Sadness? Confusion? He finished softly, "And now, you're suffering. Because... you don't, well you truly love him, but... you don't know the truth."

Nic's face softened and Chris successfully gained her attention back, "What truth is there to know, Chris?"

She gulped as he slowly came to her and grabbed her hand before kneeling in front of her. He started, "Nicolette, I swore that I wouldn't tell you. It wasn't my burden or anyone else's to bear, but the person who had done it. It's really for that said person to tell you and not I."

Nicolette raised her eyebrow, "So, you're not going to tell me? You're going to start to tell me and then decide not to?" Her voice was unnerved and she tried to stand up but Chris brought her back down.

She looked at him confused before he continued, "Don't worry, I'll tell you. I don't know when you would find out otherwise." Nic glared at him and felt tears start to well up when she figured out what this was about, it was about Jack... and how he died. She thought she knew what there was to know about it. "He didn't, he being Jack, didn't elect to stay behind..." Nicolette raised her eyebrow, and saw Christopher hesitate before he continued. "He was... shackled," with a gulp he added slowly, "to the mast of the _Pearl."_

* * *

><p>Nothing. No wind. No breeze. The crew of the <em>Hai Peng <em>washed up on the shore of the Locker, choking up the water they had swallowed when she had fallen down the edge of the world. The sand was warm and moist, however, it almost could've fooled them that they were anywhere but Davy Jones' Locker along with the ship wreckage of their own ship that had surrounded them. Gibbs stood up and observed in silence of where Jack had been for weeks, he suddenly grew a deep sympathetic pit in his gut.

He shook his head and stated to no one in particular, "This truly is a Godforsaken place." Everyone slowly stood up after he, some rubbing their heads from the hit of the fall. All had survived, strangely, with the exception of one and two men that weren't originally part of their own.

Elizabeth walked up next to Gibbs and looked around. "I don't see Jack." What had she done? The guilt she managed to muster only grew for what she had done to him. "I don't see anyone." He probably had grown mad from being alone all this time. Elizabeth couldn't even imagine what he might have gone through.

Barbossa came to the other side of Gibbs. He started to them, "He's here." They both looked over at him with their breathing very rigid. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

Will rolled his eyes. He walked over next Elizabeth annoyed as he looked over at Barbossa, "And does it matter?" Barbossa was in fact a fool, all those stories that he was told about him were ruled by Will as not true. He didn't care about them! And why would he? They were stuck here for the rest of their days by his doing. "We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

"Witty Jack," everyone's eyes looked over at the strange woman that was brought along with them, Tia Dalma. She was the one who actually called for them to be here. Tia had a crab in her hand, probably one of the few things that actually had life there. She was petting it like it was her own. She continued as a trail of them were crawling underneath the skirt of her dress, "is closer than you think."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Elizabeth asked herself, and looked over hearing a slight rumble from the mountain of sand that was ahead of them. Her eyebrows furrowed and she suddenly saw a black hulk of wood in the form of a ship come down under the gleam of the sun. She couldn't help but tilt her head questionably as it slid down and her eyes slightly widened from either confusion or excitement. The _Black Pearl, _with its sails elegantly bellowing in the little wind moved down the sand dunes and if they squinted their eyes, they could see the faint image of a very familiar, infamous pirate that they all came there to get. Captain Jack Sparrow.

Everyone watched in a silence filled with awe as the ship made its way across their view. The crabs pushing it were revealed as the _Pearl _pushed through the water. Ragetti's eyes slightly were widened still from the shock of it all and he pointed toward as it sailed off slowly and majestically. "Boat."

It seemed the silence stayed for a while when the _Pearl _was anchored a few miles away from and a row boat was lowered to meet them. When they saw Jack come to shore none of them knew what to think of this. Gibbs broke their surprised stupor. "Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma. It's Jack!" They all ran toward him, except for Will, standing behind seeing Elizabeth's saddened expression suddenly disappear. She was excited to see him again, of course she was, but she stopped midway feeling Will's eyes burn a hole in her back.

Pintel shouted as he ran, "It's the Captain!" He earned a slight glare from Barbossa who was barely able to be called 'excited' to see his old Captain and killer.

Gibbs muttered under his breath as he went to greet him, "A sight for sore eyes."

"Hide the rum!" Squawked Cotton's parrot.

Gibbs ran to his Captain first and was by his side like he never left, just like old times it seemed to him... and maybe Jack. "Jack!"

"Mr. Gibbs!" It wasn't the tone a friend would have when he saw an old friend. It actually sounded a little bit angry. Gibbs moved back as Jack walked toward the others, looking for someone that didn't seem to be there.

Gibbs, however, a bit dismayed, went into his first mate dialogue right away, "Aye, Cap'n."

Jack growled, turning on his heel toward him, "I thought so." Gibbs raised his eyebrow at Jack's odd behaviour. _This isn't right_, he thought to himself cautiously. He looked at the others who held the same confusion as he before Jack continued, catching his attention again. "I expect your able to account for your actions then."

Gibbs looked at him even more confused. He hadn't been on the ship nor around him... "Sir?"

He snarled back, "There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why?" Gibbs gulped and cringed inwardly as Jack added loudly, "Why is that, sir?"

He looked around at everyone else hoping that they would happen to have an explanation for this... insanity that Jack was under, he even looked to Tia Dalma. But to his dismay, none of them did. Gibbs gulped before bravely telling Jack that he was... somewhat crazy in nicer terms, "Sir," he started, "you're... you're in Davy Jones Locker, Cap'n."

Jack breathed in rigidly, he almost forgotten about that. Actually, how could he have forgotten about that? It was staring him right in the face like a sore thumb would... to be reminded of that though, was... embarrassing. He tried to cover it to his first mate, "I know that." Gibbs could almost beg to differ with that. "I know where I am." He pointed a finger at him warningly, but Gibbs was slightly unsure what that warning actually would be, "And don't think I don't!"

When Gibbs was about to say something back to him, Jack heard the voice that was supposedly dead. "Jack Sparrow." Hector? What was he doing here? _Ah, this is a dream! I'm imagining this! Of course! _He thought to himself, it all made so much sense now. He put on the broadest smile that he could muster up and walked toward him with it.

"Ah, Hector!" Barbossa sighed at the sound of his real name that he hated since probably the day he was born. "It's been too long!" Jack suddenly dropped his fake smile when he halted in front of him, "Hasn't it?"

"Aye." He agreed and Jack looked at him puzzled as he continued, "Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." The air between them suddenly became awkward. He remembered that very well, but if Barbossa was imaginary and not really there, wouldn't he be there before he died and everything would've been peachy keen before the proliferous rotter took his ship for his own use?

Jack shook his head now and gathered a smirk that was not usually in his usual demeanour, it looked to be nervous. If he wasn't imaginary, then he didn't want to be shot back from doing what he had done in the cave. "No, I didn't." Jack sensed the need to get away from him. He went to look for Nicky, and deal with the imaginary image of her (that one he would very much enjoy rather than the other lot of them), but instead caught the eye of his old flame gazing at him curiously. Though, she didn't have the usual smile that she would have for him. "Ah, Tia Dalma." He moved quick to get away from Barbossa. "Out and about, eh?"

Tia Dalma looked at him puzzled as to what was going with the Witty Jack Sparrow. He added to her, "You add an agreeable sense to any macabre delirium." Tia raised her eyebrow, what was that supposed to mean?

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will stated out of turn as he came next Tia Dalma, thinking of course to be the one who had figured it out, out of them all, rather. Jack turned inwardly to face the whelp that stood before him. Same old William, acting like he knew everything already. Jack didn't think this was a hallucination at all, he _knew_ that this was a hallucination. He wasn't at all crazy, no, he never had any human contact for weeks and for it to suddenly happen was so unbelievable that it was obviously a dream or his imagination. It was obvious, so obvious.

Jack started to the eunuch, "Tell me something, William." Will looked at him not phased at all. "Have you come because you need my help to find a distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one." Elizabeth was unfortunately behind them, his damsel in distress was already with him and they weren't on speaking terms. But, the other damsel that was Jack's damsel, was however, not there.

However, instead of mentioning that detail to him, he shook his head no. "No."

There, Jack had proven his point. "Well, then, you wouldn't be here would you?" Will didn't answer nor did anyone else. "So, you can't be here. QED, you're not really here!" He used his arms as a exaggeration for the whole lot of them, but during his mad rant, he heard a feminine voice that wasn't the one he didn't want to hear at all.

"Jack?" Jack stopped for a moment, forgetting Elizabeth's voice for a moment and hoped it to be Nicky's, but, to his dismay it wasn't. He slowly turned toward her to see Elizabeth with her clothes soaked onto her and her blonde hair slightly darker from being wet. She continued to him, "This is real, we're here."

Her voice actually sounded generally concerned. He wouldn't imagine... _her_. The murderess. He held up a finger when he was about to protest, but didn't, he didn't have a single retort for her. He quickly moved backward along the line to Gibbs who was looking at him with slight concern along with everyone else including Barbossa. Jack inquired to him, "The Locker, you say?"

"Aye." Gibbs answered. Jack could've growled in front of them, because of _her._

Elizabeth's voice split his hearing unkindly once more, "We're here to rescue."

"Have you now?" Jack asked her rhetorically, not really caring her answer or anyone else's bloody answer any more. He turned to face her. Jack added, "That's very kind of you. But it would as though that _I _have a ship and _you _don't. You guys are in the need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

Barbossa stepped out of the line and said to him smugly pointing to the _Pearl_, "I see my ship. Right there." Jack raised an eyebrow and followed the finger to the _Black Pearl_. That couldn't be right. He moved forward squinting his eyes and blocking the sun away so that he could get a better look at it.

"I can't spot it." He admitted to them. "Must be a tiny thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_."

Will had enough of this nonsense and quickly walked behind Jack, hoping telling him what was going on would get his head somewhat straighter. He came up behind him, "Jack! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Flying Dutchman_." _Oh, that's not good._ He thought rather sarcastically.

Elizabeth came up behind him, even though she knew that she was the last person he wanted to talk to. "He's taking over the seas!"

Before Jack could even say anything to any of them, Tia Dalma came next. "The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court has been called."

When Jack went to walk away, Barbossa came next to Tia Dalma with even more bad news of their fault. But it was something far more worse than he ever wanted to hear. "And your humble whore disappeared in the air of Singapore when we were to leave along with her brother." Will looked at him and wondered why he didn't tell Jack exactly what he had told him there. Barbossa was onto Will.

Elizabeth suddenly saw a look on Jack face, it was of worry for her, but he didn't at all touch upon it. He walked away from them stating, "Leave you people alone for just a minute, look what happens, everything's gone to pot!"

Gibbs agreed catching up to him, "Aye, Jack, and the world needs you back somethin' fierce."

Will added on after him, "And you'll need a crew!"

Like hell they would be his crew! He swung around and looked them over like _they_ needed their heads screwed back in their rightful places, not him. He told them, "And why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." He looked straight at Elizabeth as everyone looked at her confused as to why he was looking straight at _her. _Will, among them, especially. She shrunk back in the crowd around them, unsure of how to tell them the explanation for it. Jack was actually amused that she didn't tell them, he smirked, "Oh, she has not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here."

She gulped as she looked at Will who seemed more hurt than confused if anything. Jack moved toward Tia Dalma, not forgetting the 'Jar of Dirt' scheme that she seemed to have planned for him. It didn't protect him, it made him more of a _fool, _which he was definitely not! "As for you," he started, but Tia didn't let him finish as her fingers and blackened smile played against him.

"Now, don't tell me you didn't... enjoy it, at the time."

Jack's smirk made its way as he chuckled softly. "All right, fair enough, you're in." Tia smiled successfully and Jack moved down the line. To Ragetti and Pintel who looked at him hopeful, "Don't need you, you scare me." As he moved down the line, he told who could come and who could not. "Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton." He stopped noticing that Cotton still had that parrot that made him cringe at the sound of his squawks. "Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy." He shrugged however with the slight cringe of actually letting him come, "But, at least I'll have someone to talk to."

He continued down and then noticed a whole lot of people that he had never even seen before. Jack raised his eyebrow as he turned toward them, "Who are you?"

Tai Huang looked at himself then at the crew, then back at Jack. "I am Tai Huang. These are my men." The only thing that was heard between them was the slight breeze that passed.

After a moment, Jack then asked, "Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

_Oh, this is good... then._ Jack smiled brightly at them and gestured toward the _Pearl,_ "I have a ship."

Tai Huang shrugged with a smile of his own. He informed him gratefully, "Well, that makes you the highest bidder."

Jack commented to himself, "Good man." He turned away and declared an order with his _new _and _loyal_ crew, "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail." He took out his compass to give them a heading, but only found it once again spinning uncontrollably. Great, it was still broken... or...

"Jack," Barbossa's raspy voice came to haunt his hearing and Jack looked over at the rejected lot he had just rejected earlier. He asked him while holding the charts he would need to get out of the Locker in the first place, "Where ye going, Jack?" Jack sighed annoyed before waving his hand for them to follow through to go to the _Pearl_. But before he had gone himself, he looked behind him to see Mr. Gibbs still on shore.

"Mr. Gibbs!" He called for him and Gibbs' head snapped up to attention before walking over to his Captain, unsure if he would either yell at him like he had greeted him before or actually going to order him. When Gibbs was close enough, Jack asked him curiously as Will and Elizabeth weren't at all in hearing range. "Does the whelp and the murderess know about Nicky's disappearance?"

Gibbs shook his head no, "Will does, not Elizabeth. She wanted to go after her, you see, but Will told us that she was with Sao Feng sailing to Shipwreck Cove as it were."

Jack almost cringed at the name of the man who was still out to get him for who knows what. He repeated, "Sao Feng? _The_ Sao Feng? The one that wants to kill me, Sao Feng?"

Gibbs nodded to him, "Aye, _him_. But I don't believe a word of it. Mark my words, it's not like Nicolette to be gone in the midst of the fight just like that without anyone to know of her plans."

"You're right. Nicolette isn't really... scheming... she's more organized in what she does and tells the people that she has been with her plans so that they wouldn't be at all shocked by said plans." That was how she was remembered by him. Nicolette always told him her plans, she never had been like him who merely improvised at points to get what he wanted or do what he wanted.

"Aye, that be true, but Nic isn't the same Nic that ye have left her as." Jack looked over at him slightly confused at what that might mean. "She changed. And not for the better, it looks like. Nic has not talked since ye been gone, nor tell anybody what she has been feeling at that moment. I don't know what be going in that mind of hers now, but on that ship we bartered on all I know is that she did her work, faked a smile, and then went away. We didn't see her the whole day and the only sign of life she would actually give was the banters between her and Barbossa."

Jack was suddenly even more worried than he was before about Nicky. "Where's her traitorous brother? I'm a little shocked, but yet relieved that the blighter decided not to come."

"He's with his own. Brought those rats into Sao Feng's bathhouse, he did. We didn't even suspect it, we thought he turned a new leaf when he wanted to look for you for Nic. But, of course, he had to mess it up. He's with the company while Nic stayed with Sao Feng, even though the man backhanded her there. That be what we were told. I don't believe a word of it at all."

Sao Feng backhanded her? Jack could already feel his blood boil and his fists curl up by just hearing the name of that man hurting what was _his. _No matter what the reason, Jack didn't care, there shouldn't be one. He shook his head no, "It doesn't add up at all." Jack tried to regain his former stature, but no matter how he achieved it, he found it extremely difficult. "Who made this up? The whelp, I gather?"

"Aye," Gibbs started to him, "that be exactly it, sir." Jack looked forward at Will who was going into the long boat that had just come back for them. He went to go toward him, but Gibbs suddenly grabbed his arm making Jack look back at his first mate puzzled. "Sir, do as you say, wait until the opportune moment. There's no point in trying to get him to cough up information, Jack. We don't even know how to get out of here yet." Jack looked at Will tiredly and then back at Gibbs, he was right. His first mate, as unfortunate as it might sound, was more than right. He would wait until then and only until then.

* * *

><p>She flattened to gold dress she put on after taking a long, warm bath. It seemed longer than it was. Her breathing was still going slower than what it was going as originally. Her eyes were red and swollen as she finished her hysterics not even a minute ago. Nicolette didn't know who to trust nor what to believe. She had so many questions, most of them she asked to Chris, but he couldn't at answer them. She was stupid to think so, she cursed herself for it. Nicolette wiped up her already dried up tears and winced, noticing the bruise that still left a mark there. It actually gotten smaller, but it was still there reminding her of her foolishness in Singapore.<p>

She wasn't angry. Not at Jack, or Elizabeth, or Chris, or even Will, who had seen the kiss and never told her. There was no _point_ to be. It happened already, it was done with. If anything, she gained respect for Elizabeth... as shocking as it might sound to her. If that was Nicolette, she would be scared straight and not even want to see Jack for what she had done to him. Her hair was actually done, it wasn't in a braid, nor was it in a tight bun that she would do to it during her proper and quiet days in Port Royal. It was half up, half down, with the exception of the loose curls that framed her face.

Nicolette suddenly heard several knocks on the door and jumped out of her thoughts a bit frightened. Governor Swann's voice was heard through it, "Miss. Brown?" Nicolette raised her eyebrow and gazed at the door not sure that she even knew what this was about. "Miss. Brown, are you decent?"

She gulped and walked to the door. She answered him with her voice cracking, "Yes." She opened the door for him and bowed her head slightly to him. "Would you like to come in, Governor?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." Nicolette nodded slowly and let him passed as he walked into her room with his pleated teal coat. She shut the door just as slow and turned to face him as he observed her. He commented toward the dress, "Miss. Brown, gold is entirely your colour. You look absolutely stunning in that."

She curtsied graciously, "That's very flattering, thank you, Governor."

Swann nodded his 'you're welcome' and then looked around the room curiously. Nicolette looked at him cautiously, not sure what to say to him since this sudden visit was so... sudden. They fell into an awkward silence that was starting to get uncomfortable and unbearable for her. She cleared her throat to catch his attention, it was almost like he had forgotten that he was with _her, _judging by the silence he was giving. Governor Swann swung on his heel with his hands clasped behind his back still.

"Uh, if I'm not too bold, is there a reason that I'm being honoured by your presence Governor Swann?" She made it sound more rude than what she had meant to make it sound as, but she couldn't think of what else to say to him. It was strange, only a little strange, that he wanted _her_ audience. She didn't remember him and her parting on good enough terms.

"Oh, right." But what Nicolette did remember about Governor Swann was that he was a good, quirky father. Sometimes even awkward to be around. "You and I didn't properly greet each other and this is the first time that we actually have a chance to have a conversation it seems." Nicolette nodded slowly, trying to keep up with what he was trying to say to her. "I would've gone to see you sooner, but I was kept up with these orders that Lord Beckett had for me to sign and I was a bit shocked to have seen you aboard here."

Nicolette gulped and said to him in almost a mutter, "You and me both."

"But," his voice was suddenly serious and dark. Not his usual bright tone, that was practically oblivious to all around him. Nicolette was almost alarmed and then heard him continue, "I actually came here to talk about something quite serious, I cannot discuss in detail to Lord Beckett, however, I think you know an equal amount of information about Davy Jones like himself." She raised an eyebrow, almost shocked that the Governor was actually asking someone like _her _about this. "What, exactly does Beckett contain in that chest? And what exactly is that chest _for_?"

Nicolette wasn't exactly expecting _that_ from him. If anything, she was expecting him to ask about his daughter on the _Pearl._ But he might not have known that his daughter actually found Will at all. Beckett probably didn't tell him anything that was in that category. She cautiously sat him down next to her and told him all that she knew about Davy Jones. And the heart of Davy Jones and what it could do if it was obtained. How little did she know, that someone was outside of her cabin door, listening to their conversation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmm, who was that man listening to the Governor and Nicolette's conversation, I wonder? Next chapter, hopefully, would be an interesting one. Jones and Nicolette meet again, while the Governor finds out some upsetting news about his daughter. Nicolette and James separate on not so good terms and they all find out about a secret of the heart that would change everything. Oh, and let us not forget what Nicolette might be witnessing that she shouldn't be witnessing at all. It could possibly change everything. Hope I can update by the end of the week! <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading! Review?**_


	10. Generosity and Cruelty

_**Hey, I know that I said I wasn't going to update until I finished the story completely, well, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging like that when I did say that I'll update at the end of the week, so like I promised I did update at the end of the week. I did some revisions on chapters in LU, but I only did up to Chapter Six, hopefully I'll finish that around Tuesday or Wednesday. Because I have been working non stop. So, here's the new update until who knows, but it won't be too long, I promise. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten: Generosity and Cruelty<em>

Nicolette stepped out on deck after her talk with the Governor. Almost immediately, she felt her nose scrunch up in disgust as she smelt the stench of death around her and the other men aboard the ship smelt it, too She gulped and saw Christopher standing by the railing, shaking his head as he gazed at the two ships wrecked and partly engulfed in flames that were still ignited by the cannon fire. Her eyes widened and she took place next to her brother unsure how she should take all this in. She heaved in a shaky breath and felt her eyes sting with tears, feeling the flint come into them even though the _Endeavor _was a good distance away from it. Christopher looked over at his sister and put a hand on her shoulder to ease the pain of the sight.

"This is..." Nic trailed off, she barely had words to describe exactly what this was to her. It was tragic. Who had done this? Nicolette would like to know who had caused this reality to unfold. She finished her sentence after the long pause she left, "This is terrible."

Christopher scoffed, taking out a flask with gin swishing around it. Before taking a drink out of it, he stated to her, "Not even terrible." Nicolette raised her eyebrow and noticed the flask going back into his jacket as he looked around to see if anyone was looking. She tried not to be a mother to him and throw it in the water. He continued to her, "This is savage. Morbidly horrible."

Benjamin came up next to his friend and nodded his agreement. "Whoever did this wanted someone's blood, I reckon." Nic shook her head no absently. Benjamin didn't notice and continued to Christopher, "Whoever had done this mustn't have a heart. And if he did, that heart that he has in his chest isn't like ours. It is black and belongs to the devil himself."

Christopher nodded, he almost forgotten Nic's presence next to him. He asked Terry, "But who would be the mad man that done this?"

Benjamin shrugged, but Nicolette knew exactly who. She told them bluntly, "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. The man didn't do it because he wanted someone else dead. The man he wanted dead for the debt he owed is dead already." Christopher looked over at his sister, knowing who she was referring to... Jack. He didn't need an answer to his own question, nor did he need to have the need any longer to even ask it. He should have known it. Nicolette answered it anyway, "And you of all people should know... it's Davy Jones."

Terry chuckled. That man wasn't real... he was a myth. Nicolette looked over at him in disbelief, this man actually had the nerve to chuckle about this? "Davy Jones? That man isn't real..." Nicolette was about to snap at him, but she didn't bother snapping at him. When Terry should've stopped, he continued with nerve, "He's only a myth that parents tell their children to scare them off. Surely, you shouldn't believe in what they tell you or the rumors of him."

Nicolette scoffed with a fake smirk. She looked forward and nodded her head before looking past her brother to the man that tried to beg to differ with her. "Mate, do you live under a rock in this company? Beckett has the _Dutchman_, you idiot." Nic tried her best to not raise her voice at him.

Christopher looked between them and glared at his sister for her to shut it. "Nic, I bet he hasn't even told some of them that. So stow it." His voice was in a whisper so Terry wouldn't catch a word of it. Nicolette had enough of this ship and she was only aboard it for three days. She rolled her eyes and looked away from Christopher with an annoyed sigh. His voice perked up when he added, "And of course he lives under a rock in this company, he's been under my command for three years so it obviously rubbed off from me."

Nicolette chuckled halfheartedly. "Great, we have another _you_ on this ship. That's great." Christopher raised his eyebrow while he glared over at Benjamin to give them a moment alone. He took his hand off of her shoulder and stared at her for a moment. Below deck she was taking things quite well, but now he suddenly saw a change in emotion with her. Nicolette felt his brown eyes on her and she turned her head sharply to look at him. "What are you staring at? Hasn't mother taught you that, that is rude to do?"

"No," Christopher started flatly to her, "and you know why. What's the matter with you suddenly?" Nicolette scoffed to herself and shook her head.

She told him with her tone clearly irritated, "A lot. One of which is me being on a ship with idiots like him." She gestured toward Terry who was helping with lowering the long boats in the Caribbean water. Christopher tried not to make her angry, in fact, knowing her temper it was the last thing that he would want to do anymore. Nicolette gestured toward him, "And you, too. Idiots like you and him, that's what's wrong with me."

"Idiots like me and him?" Christopher inquired to her, Nicolette nodded to him. _I believe that that is what I have just said, _she thought to herself. "Watch who you call an idiot, Nic. Terry doesn't know a thing about this company because he doesn't believe the word of mouth unless it comes from his superior. That's why he doesn't know about Davy Jones because Beckett barely had told the half of the crew that he chose to stay aboard here anything while the other half are going to transfer onto the _Dutchman_ itself." The _Flying Dutchman_? Nicolette looked at him confused and sighed not knowing what had came over her before.

Christopher added to her, but he knew that she didn't need it now, "So, next time your mouth runs off, catch it before it runs completely away and you have no control of if you say something or do something entirely stupid. Understand?"

He sounded a bit like Jack when he had said 'stupid'. She didn't dwell on it and nodded reluctantly. Nicolette looked up at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, Chris. I don't know why I said that. I was mad, that's all."

Christopher nodded to her, understanding it, "That's alright. I know. I just didn't expect you to say it like you did, below deck you seemed fine after I told you. I should've waited."

Nicolette shook her head no, "No, you shouldn't have. I was bound to find out soon, with or without your help. Hell, I think I already figured it out before you did." Nicolette wiped a tear that fell from her eye. She didn't make any indication of it, no sob, no nothing, she didn't even sob below. She only nodded at what she heard while tears laced her face and stung her cheeks painfully, like they contained actual venom. Nicolette thought back to what Christopher had said to her about... half of the crew being transferred. Nicolette looked forward absently and away from him. "Chris, do you know who exactly is going to be aboard the _Dutchman_?"

Christopher only sighed and looked over at Norrington who was barking orders to the men who were working aboard the ship. Should he tell her? She was bound to find out. He looked over at her warily and tried to say to her, "Nic, I don't know everyone that'll be aboard there, but—."

She interrupted him and glared. "Chris, you know which of the officers that I care only about. Just come out with it, is he or is he not going on the ship?"

He breathed in rigidly and looked forward at the blurry wreckage. Nicolette continued to glare at him as she waited for her answer. It was only a yes or no question. Christopher nodded. "Yes, since, Norrington is a commanding official he would be the one to take charge of the men that belong to the company and of the crew of the _Dutchman_ and... of Jones. He would have to take charge of it because he's an Admiral... he knows this."

Nicolette shook her head in disbelief. "Well, if he knew it then he didn't tell me a word of it."

Christopher told her honestly, "Nic, he didn't know how to tell you." She raised her eyebrow, but nodded like she understood, but she didn't at all understand what he told her.

"Yeah," she started, looking forward still, "of course he didn't know how to tell me that little detail. Whatever. I really care less about everyone on here. I hate this ship more than anything."

Christopher nodded and admitted to her, "I see that."

Nicolette sighed and went to walk away from him when she felt a firm grasp on her shoulder. She remembered feeling this grasp before, so this time, when she turned around she wasn't at all startled seeing the Admiral look at her with slight concern. Nic gulped down her dignity, "Admiral, do you need me for something?" James arched his brow, Admiral? He thought they were past this already. He only thought of it however as her going along with how everyone thought of them as.

James nodded to her, "Yes, Miss. Brown. Lord Beckett asks for you to join us aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ along with him, Mercer, and Governor Swann."

She flashed a fake smile and rubbed her forehead. She inquired to him with her arms crossed over her chest, "Now, I'm confused. Am I being asked or forced? Because if I'm being asked then tell him that I disincline. I would never want to step on Davy Jones' crocodile look alike as long as I'm alive. And if I'm being asked, tell the short bastard that, and that I called him that."

"That would be the mouth running away now." Christopher muttered, taking out his flask of gin again to take a swig out of it.

James raised an eyebrow at her sudden tone with him and shook his head no, "Miss. Brown, it's not really a choice. You have to go on it."

"Then choose a different set of words." She told him flatly. She added to him, "And why exactly would I _need_ to go on it again? You have forgotten to mention that. What does me and the Governor have to do with the _Dutchman_?" Christopher cautiously took a step away from the dual and looked forward innocently. He shouldn't have told her that James was going to be on it. Obviously she would've found out anyway. James didn't know the answer to that, but Nicolette figured it within a second after. Someone overheard them talking before... she felt it, but didn't actually _think_ about it until now.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know why." She stated to him after a short pause of silence between them. James nodded to her.

"I don't know why." He admitted to her. Nicolette nodded knowingly and sighed. "But, please, just go along with them and it'll be short and less painful than it would seem. I promise you."

She scoffed, "Don't promise things that have potential to be broken. Am I going to be aboard _with_ you? Or after this, we'll be separated? Since you are going to be in charge of the _Flying Dutchman _and all." James' eyes widened and he couldn't control a glare that was being sent to Christopher. Chris felt it burning a hole in his skull and he moved further away from him, feeling the intensity of his glare.

He muttered, taking another short swig out of the flask, "Oh shit."

James turned back to look at her and then hushed his voice into a lower tone when he spoke to her, "Nic, who told you that?"

Nicolette chuckled, "Who do you think, James?" She matched his tone and smirked at him, though it was more out of irritation and impatience for the man. James went to explain to her, but she put her hand up. "Don't explain, I understand everything. Really, I do. Now, I'll go with Beckett and Mercer, but you have to promise me that I'll stay at the Governor's side during the duration of this meeting."

"Whatever you say, Nic." James said to her and gestured to the longboat that Governor Swann was about to board. Nicolette smiled a fake thanks and bowed her head mockingly before joining him on the other side quickly. James shook his head and looked back at Christopher who was taking another swig from his flask. He ordered him, "Grayson, put that flask away before anyone sees. You already made a fool of yourself, no need for you to make a bigger one out of yourself." Christopher gulped down what he had already in his mouth and tucked it in quickly before looking over at him.

"You look like _you_ could use a drink." Chris admitted in sheepish tone. James rolled his eyes and shook his head no, kindly objecting it. But he really should be anything _but _kind to the man for what he had told Nic. "Fine, but it really helps those that are down in the slumps. Believe me, I should know."

James had been there. Christopher must have forgotten his episode in Tortuga. He said to him, "The drink is vile enough to turn anyone into a hopeless drunk. And I know better than you know." James went to go into his own longboat, but stopped himself when he realized what Chris had done. He inquired to him reluctantly, "Chris," Chris raised his eyebrow, feeling the awkward chill of being called that by James. It felt... strange. He waited for him to continue after a short moment, "Why exactly did you tell Nic about me being stationed on the _Dutchman_?"

Christopher sighed. He gulped before answering. "She asked me, James." James seemed shocked that he called him by his first name rather Admiral, like he would usually call him. This didn't hold any sting of hate or venom that he had heard in it before. He added to him, "My sister asked me it. I wasn't going to lie to her and I knew you didn't know how to tell her it so I had done it for you. I didn't want to, but I didn't want her to find out while aboard that Godforsaken ship. I didn't want that for her."

James nodded understanding it now. He took out his hand and offered it to Christopher to shake as a way of goodbye. Christopher looked at hesitantly. "You're a good man, Chris. A better man than myself." James stated to him and Christopher looked at his hand for a moment before taking it in with his and giving it a firm shake. "This is goodbye. Take care of her for me and make sure she doesn't do anything—."

"Stupid." Chris replied with a toothy grin. James wasn't going to say that, but it was along the terms that he was going to say before he was interrupted. He let go of his hand and nodded, "I'll try to, but it's not guaranteed. Trust me, nothing's ever guaranteed with that woman. And I don't believe this is goodbye, I think I'll see you again another time after this."

James smiled at his formal rival and bowed his head.

* * *

><p>The longboats moved at a slower pace than usual. The surroundings around them were so destructive and violent that the rowers were getting distracted every second. Flames were still going and it sent flint from the ships to longboats that were trying to pass. Governor Swann couldn't stand the smell of this kind of death no longer and so, with a handkerchief he covered his nose and mouth to not smell it at all. It barely worked. Nicolette stared off and shook her head, this was morbidly horrible, as Chris put it as. She never saw anything like this.<p>

Swann's eyes furrowed to the Jolly Roger that was floating in the ashy sea. His worries for his daughter only increased and sensing it Nicolette put a hand on his shoulder. She didn't look to see the pain on his face, she was deep in her thoughts at that moment. She formed a scowl when she realized that that could be her, that body floating lifelessly face down and not able to be alive again... this was the side she chose. Nicolette was actually happy to be on it as well, as strange as that might have sounded to herself.

Nicolette looked behind her shoulder to see a coward looking at this with a mixed smile and scowl forming on his face. Beckett was angry about this, she saw it in his eyes that it pushed back his plan to go to Shipwreck Cove several steps, but she also saw how it swirled with an angry joy... he didn't mind the death that he was causing to get what he wanted. Nic didn't bother to show her disgust of the newly created tyrant. Actually, he was barely one at all, Beckett didn't have any _legal_ control of the seas like he wanted. She slowly removed the hand.

_Well, maybe it is legal in other people's eyes, but in mine it's pure disgusting and the worst crime that one could hold for himself._ She thought. Nicolette looked forward to see the anchored ship that she was scared to board. She never been aboard it before, the fact that it was the cause of Jack's death made it even more frightening. But, she felt the sorrow that hovered around it in the air. Nicolette even heard the harmless organ coming from the back of the ship by the helm. Her face softened and she felt a tear sting her cheek as she looked over at the Governor who looking around nervously.

She put a hand on his shoulder as a way to comfort him again. Swann seemed almost startled by her sudden kindness to him. But for as long as he remembered her, Swann recalled that she did have generosity to those who needed it, even those who have been _unkind_ to her. Nicolette said to him, making James who was in the front of the longboat turn his head, "Governor, don't let this discourage you, please."

Swann raised his eyebrow and shook his head no. "But Elizabeth—what if she was aboard—?"

Nicolette interrupted him before he could finish. He shouldn't _even_ have to think that. "Don't you dare think that, Governor Swann. I've been with your daughter and she's alive and stronger than ever." Swann slowly removed the handkerchief from his nose and mouth at the mention of his daughter being alive.

"E-Elizabeth? She's alive?" Nicolette smiled sadly nodded to him. He was always a good father to her no matter how much he missed of what was going on in her life. James smiled at the two of them gently and looked forward, pretending not to pay attention but at the mention of Elizabeth's name being alive. His hope for her only grew.

Nicolette chuckled, but collected a tear coming down from her eye. She hated admitting it, but she missed her father now... was he even worried about her like Swann was about his daughter? She said to him, "You should be proud of her, Elizabeth does a lot that I wouldn't or anyone else would do. She is bravest person that I know." Governor Swann didn't know how to feel after hearing this, but he suddenly felt a bit of joy that wasn't there before. But the smile that he had soon dropped when he took another look around at what was around them. He wasn't discouraged of it like he was before, he was more... frightened.

Nicolette noticed, but didn't say anything to him, knowing that it wouldn't do any good. _Does he even believe me?_ She asked herself. She would like to believe so, but if she was considered a pirate in his eyes he would think that she was lying to him to make him feel better. Swann told her worriedly, "But if Elizabeth was aboard any of those two ships, wouldn't it be possible that she would be dead about now?"

She would most likely be, but it wasn't like that, Elizabeth was very much alive. But then again, how exactly would _she_ know? She wasn't at all with them. Nicolette only shrugged and muttered to him, "Just try not to think of what if in the worst possible way. It doesn't do us good." Swann barely heard it since it was inaudible for him and anyone else sitting in the longboat. The rest of the way was filled with silence, no one dared to break it.

It took ten more minutes to get them at the bottom of the side where they could board. Nicolette climbed up since everyone insisted on her going first, but she widened her eyes seeing the strange architecture and wood that the ship had. Surprisingly, she wasn't at all frightened like others that were rushing past her to surround the ship with their bayonets pointed high in the air. Some were trying to make their faces hard like stone, so they could at least seem tougher than they actually were.

Nicolette smiled to herself and folded her hands on her lap before walking slowly to where the bottom of the steps of the helm were. "She's beautiful." She didn't understand why she was frightened of it before when she had seen it rise up from the sea. Nicolette quite enjoyed seeing it and being aboard it. Nicolette couldn't get over the architecture of it, up close it seemed so specific and so exact. She didn't realize she was about to walk into Murtogg who was trying his hardest to keep a straight face without wanting to run away.

When she bumped into him, Murtogg's knees buckled and he fell backward from Nicolette barely bumping into him. Her eyes widened and she looked around cautiously to see Mullroy chuckling next to her. She shook her head disappointingly before bending over to lend a hand to Murtogg who was looking at her apologetically when she should be the one apologizing. The man was too kind and naïve for his own good.

"Beg your pardon, Murtogg." She brought him up on his feet and retrieved the bayonet for him to hold. She stated, "I should watch where I'm going next time."

"No, no, Miss. Brown," he started bowing his head apologetically to her, "it was my fault, I should've moved away from you." She chuckled and the both of them looked over at Mullroy who was now silently sniggering to himself. Murtogg stated to him annoyed, "Will you stop chuckling? It was an accident." Mullroy stopped immediately when they were being surrounded by the crew of Davy Jones, only he wasn't there. Nicolette looked behind her shoulder and seeing the familiar crew made her shrink backward.

Murtogg straightened himself out and went to face them, but found that he couldn't. He had to look away from them, they only made his nerves increase. He quickly looked at a support beam and looked at it disgusted, seeing green mold grow on it still. He curiously took his finger and wiped off some of it to look at it for his own eyes. He looked at his finger pointedly and dared himself to take a smell of it... and he did. It smelled absolutely horrible. Mullroy looked over and then noticed the look on his face.

Mullroy tried to comfort him, "Oh, it's not all that bad." Murtogg put down his finger and looked forward aimlessly at the fish-like crew. What world was he living in? It was very bad. More than bad... Mullroy added to convince not only Murtogg, but himself, "All it needs is a spout of elbow grease."

Murtogg sensed that he was nervous, too. So he straightened up like he found that comforting and looked forward, talking with his mouth in its stoned place. He suggested to Mullroy, "And set the grease on fire?"

Mullroy could only agree with that. He straightened up on the side he was on and looked forward, not locking any eyes with the other crew. He offered after him what any other scared man would, "And row away as quick as we can."

"It's a two part plan."

Murtogg nodded quickly and stated, "That's how you know it and it's a good one."

Nicolette backed away too much and walked into Norrington who only steadied her worried. She glared at him as he quickly walked past her with two other officers carrying the chest. When James passed Murtogg and Mullroy he studied them for a moment and noticed their fear written all over as they quickly silenced down their plans to burn the ship (though they knew that they didn't have the nerve to even try). He told them gently to not make them more nervous, "Steady men."

Jones finally showed up in front of them and his eyes were filled with a different type of sorrow than what Nicolette had seen before. Her face softened and she noticed his eyes on the chest that contained the heart of Davy Jones. Nic suddenly felt sorry for him... though he was so cruel to everyone. He started to them with his voice trembling, "Go, all of you, and take that infernal thing with you." Jones' voice raised outraged that the EITC had the nerve to board _his_ ship. "I will not have it on my ship!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, because I will." Nicolette glared over to see Beckett and Mercer walk past her. Beckett used his staff to guide them along to the front of Murtogg and Mullroy. When she saw the Governor, Nicolette walked forward next to him and stayed behind Mercer to not be noticed by the Captain of this ship. She bit her tongue just in case she felt the need to intrude or had the strange urge to intrude in. Beckett continued with his voice louder, "Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company!"

With his staff, he directed Norrington and his officers to the Captain's cabin to where the heart would be kept as his constant reminder. Jones looked away slightly displeased with what was now happening. He told Beckett while not looking directly into his eyes as a defense when the men were leaving to the cabin, "The _Dutchman _sails as its captain commands."

"And it's Captain is to sail it as commanded!" Beckett snapped, banging his staff onto the deck. Startled, Nicolette found out who she should fear more. For a little man, he could be slightly more dangerous. She let go of her tongue and walked forward before Beckett could even continue.

_What are you doing?_ Her mind scowled her action, but she felt it necessary. She put a hand on Beckett's shoulder and glanced over at Jones who was looking sadly down at the ground. Beckett raised his eyebrow as she looked at him to defend the man who killed Jack, "Sir, do you really think that this is necessary?" Jones, at the voice of a woman, picked up his head to see that it was Miss. Brown, Sparrow's wench, defending him. What was she even doing _here_? Wasn't she dead from the _Pearl _being brought down. She removed her hand off his shoulder and stated with her eyes flashing at Jones and Beckett, "I think he knows that he's being controlled, I don't think that he has to be reminded by his heart and the presence of the company around him."

"Insurance doesn't hurt." He only stated and Nicolette looked at him in disbelief before backing away from him slowly. She didn't make a reply and when Jones went to look at her, Beckett explained to him. "This is no longer your world, Jones. The immaterial has become... immaterial." _What, lack of a better word?_ Nicolette scowled in her thoughts. She went silent as she noticed Beckett step forward and say to him lowly. "I would've thought you learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet."

Nic arched her brow, hearing the Kraken's dead. Jones killed it on Beckett's command? Jones looked up from the ground and was about to say something to him when Governor Swann stepped forward. Nicolette went to grab his arm to pull him back, "Governor—."

"Did you give those ships opportunity to surrender?" He asked, ignoring Nicolette's attempt to stop him. What was he doing? Swann didn't know what he was getting himself into when he stepped forward. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, she was annoyed, but she was nervous for what Jones and the Governor were about to get into.

Jones looked at the Governor and told him cruelly, "We let them see us. Don't you think that, that is opportunity enough?" His first mate next to him started menacingly laughing at the question before.

"My daughter could've been on any one of them! Let alone it could've caused for restraint!" Nicolette's eyes widened and now she really tried her best to get him away from Jones. She went to grab his arm again to pull him back, but he moved his arm away from her. She looked to Jones, unsure how he was taking this news that the Governor thinks that Elizabeth was still alive. Even though she was actually.

Jones went to tell him what he thought the whereabouts of the man's daughter were, but Lord Beckett quickly tried to bring the attention back to himself. "We need prisoners to interrogate," Jones looked to him now, not liking being interrupted by him. Beckett's voice slightly raised again when he added for Jones to understand completely, "which tends to do best when they are _alive_."

"I am exterminating pirates, as directed by the company!" Jones said to Beckett irritated by him and mockingly. He was doing what he was told when he was first meeting with him. He wasn't told to _preserve_ some of them. Beckett glared at him not pleased at all by his 'employee', if he could even call him that. Before anyone knew it, he now went to the Governor, not really knowing the truth about his daughter. He told him coldly, "And your daughter is dead." Nicolette's eyes widened more and she looked at Jones in disbelief.

Swann didn't know if her should believe him or not. Davy Jones continued to him, "Brought down with the _Pearl_ by my _pet._ Sparrow's wench was the only one who survived it." Nicolette gaped at him, that wasn't true at all! She went to yell at him, but when Governor Swann looked at Nicolette with his eyes watering she stopped herself not sure of what to say in her defense. Davy Jones seemed almost amused by this, he added to Swann curiously, "Did Lord Beckett not tell you that?"

He knew? Swann looked over at Beckett pushing him to face him. Beckett did so with his head tilted backward and his nose in the air. Beckett didn't dare to look at Swann in the eye. Nicolette shook his head no when his face fallen right away. The whole ship was in silence. No one dared to contradict with the truth. He looked to Nicolette and stated before running off to where the heart was, "You lied to me."

"I didn't." She muttered under her breath, but Swann was running off before he could hear her. She looked to Jones, "You bastard." Nicolette snarled to him in disbelief that he actually told her father that. And when she was alive! She shouted to him outraged by what happened, "That's a lie and you know that you're lying!" Jones scoffed at her and she rolled her eyes and picked up the skirt of her dress. She ran through everyone in the crew that blocked her way to where the heart was being kept, calling the Governor back while doing so.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, there's the chapter. Hopefully it won't be too long until the next. I'll be home all week since I'm babysitting, so I'll have a lot of free time to do what I have to do. I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, if you noticed the scene is a bit different they cut out Murtogg and Mullroy's introduction of it and Governor Swann's part. Until next time! <strong>_

_**Love, Tiana xoxo**_

_**Reviews?**_


	11. Swann's Last Song

_**Hello everyone. I missed you all and this story, lol. Well anyway I'm back writing this and I finished this chapter on its scheduled time… but of course… other things prevented it to come out. Like my computer breaking… me saving it wrong on my Uncle's laptop… it was just a horrible experience and this chapter probably is confusing because it was so good when I finished it first, so I had to remember everything I wrote and my memory is the worst so yeah. Haha, well on a better note! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. It's kind of sad, confusing (because of the reasoning I gave), shocking, and sad. **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven: Swann's Last Song<em>

The officers in the Captain's cabin had their bayonets pointed steadily at the still beating heart of Davy Jones, awaiting the order to stab it. The heart kept the same peaceful rhythm unlike any other, not at all foreshadowing some kind of death that it might face from the spears around it. Norrington had his back to the entrance, checking his nails nonchalantly. He, nor, did anyone at first noticed the Governor entering in on them. He looked around the room while he kept his quick paced walk to get to the chest. James glanced up for a moment, hearing footsteps and thought he saw the Governor.

At first, he shrugged it off and looked back down, until he had saw the Governor at the corner of his eye take a spear off a bayonet to stab the beating heart. James' eyes went wild. "Governor!" He shouted and before Swann could ever get a grip on what he was about to do, James held the spear forcefully back from him. What was he doing? James' eyes scanned the Governor's who was squirming frantically to get out of his grip to do what he thought was right. He couldn't at all find sense in them since they were all watery.

But, when one word escaped from the Governor's mouth, James didn't think of sense at all. Swann's grip on the bayonet softened only a little and he looked up into James' green eyes, shaking his head. "Elizabeth..." James raised his eyebrow puzzled, Elizabeth? What happened to her? She couldn't have been dead... she couldn't have been, Nicolette said on the longboat that she was alive. Through his sobs, he tried again to tell the man that loved his daughter, "James, she's dead. Elizabeth is dead."

The Governor laid his head on James' shoulder after getting that out and began to sob loudly. James looked aimlessly, horrified from what he was hearing from the Governor. Elizabeth... the woman that James first loved, was dead? That was impossible... Nicolette had said—_Nicolette is a pirate, _a voice reminded him. But she wouldn't lie about something like that... now would she? No! She wouldn't... why would she do that anyway? Though she was a pirate she knew right from wrong like he had known right from wrong.

James mentally shook his head, he suddenly felt a pang of guilt hit his stomach... he hadn't thought about Elizabeth at all. And if she was dead, why wouldn't Nicolette tell _him_ that at least? There were plenty of times that she could've done it. But... he hadn't asked about her either. _That's because you weren't thinking about her while you were with that vile thing,_ that voice sounded more like his father rather than himself. Vile thing? He wouldn't dare to even think about calling Nic that. She was from that.

He tried to reason with the Governor, "That's impossible, Nicolette said—."

James was interrupted immediately, "Miss. Brown," the tone of Governor Swann's voice had suddenly grown more hateful and dark when he heard her mention _that_ woman's name "had lied to us." When he looked back up at James with tears strolling down his cheeks, they locked eyes and James saw how dark even _they_ had gotten. Swann continued, "Her and her brother were the only survivors of the _Black Pearl._"

* * *

><p>"Governor!" Two men of Davy Jones' crew blocked her from going into the Captain's Cabin. She rolled her eyes and found herself prying their arms that were in her way far from her. When Nicolette had nothing in front of her, she ran quickly not caring if she tripped or fell on the way. "Governor!" She shouted again, hoping to hear some kind of answer back, but to her dismay she only heard James shout the same thing in the room. Nicolette stopped in her place and felt tears sting her cheeks as they faintly fell onto them. She slowly continued to walk as she heard James shout an order to the men he was with. Nicolette slowly pushed her way in as the men retreated.<p>

Nicolette gulped, seeing Governor Swann holding a bayonet's spear ready to stab the heart for his daughter, but he was sobbing in James' shoulder that was looking aimlessly at the wall in complete shock. She cleared her throat and the Governor snapped his head at her. "What do you want? Don't you think you have done enough?" He sneered to her making Nicolette shudder as she went to go next to him, but she was frightened that he would do something rash to her and himself.

"Governor, don't believe Jones." She said to him softly, her voice was trembling as James looked at her unsure if _he _should believe that she lied or not. Nicolette gulped again, "I didn't lie before. I've been with your daughter."

The Governor shook his head in disbelief, "You're a pirate. How am I supposed to believe you?" The words coming from his mouth made a hard blow and Nicolette would've staggered back from it, but chose not to. She was telling the truth. She might be a pirate, but she was telling the stoned truth.

She said to him cautiously, "You believed me before... I think you could do it again." Nicolette grabbed the tip of the bayonet spear gently and said to him, "Now, put it down. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Governor Swann looked at Nicolette for a moment, but shook his head no. He didn't at all believe her. As tears stroked his face, he struggled to get out of both of their holds, "Let go of me!" He shook the bayonet's spear and James was struggling to hold onto it, Nicolette felt a stinging cut on the palm of her hand and wincing, she let go of the tip, shaking it for the blood to drip and dry. "Let me do this!" James kept a steady hold on it and heard a seethe by him. He glanced at Nicolette who was nursing her hand and shaking it several time for it to dry. She had to admit, grabbing the tip of the spear wasn't her best idea that she had in a while.

"Let him go." Their heads snapped up to see Davy Jones walk into his cabin calmly. Nicolette raised her eyebrow and heard a gun cock toward him. She turned her head to see James pointing it at him threateningly.

Nicolette stated to him while ripping a piece of gold silk from her dress to clot the blood on her hand, "That won't do any good, James." James glanced again at her for a moment, but then looked back at Jones with his pistol still pointed at him, ready to shoot any minute. Nicolette shook her hand and didn't bother to clean the wound before wrapping the piece of silk over her wound. She added, looking at Jones, "He's a heartless wretch."

Jones looked over at Nicolette. With a mocking tone, he scowled to her, "Well, seems Miss. Brown finally gotten her grip around who I am."

Nicolette scoffed, "No. I didn't even get passed the first page of your rotten book."

Jones ignored the woman and took a step forward when Swann threatened him, "Stay back!" Nicolette let out a trembling breath before tying the knot on her palm. "I will kill you!" Nicolette didn't at all doubt it. She looked up at the ceiling and shook her head, wondering who up there must hate her for her life to end up like this.

"And are you prepared for what comes after?" Nicolette slowly looked back at Jones curiously, there were consequences, weren't there? Governor Swann's gripped seemed to loosen only a little as Jones continued to him, "When I carved that traitorous vessel from my body, I cast upon it, a terrible gash." She straightened herself up and stared at Jones cautiously as he walked forward when he spoke every word to the three of them. He continued on, "If you stab my heart, _yours_ must take its place." Nicolette's face dropped... Will was about to stab the heart at the Isla Cruces... he would've stabbed it without knowing at all. Jack, too, only Jack wasn't planning on stabbing the heart... actually she couldn't really say that, that time was the only time when she couldn't find a certain grasp on what he was planning to do.

Nicolette gulped and was about to ask for him to not continue or add anything to that, but he did anyway. "The crew are not bound to me." Jones halted when he was closer to his heart and the Governor. "They are bound to the _Dutchman_. And the _Dutchman_ must have a Captain." Nic looked over at the Governor, hoping that would be convincing enough to not do this foolish thing... but before she heard that, she didn't think of it as foolish. Jones added to Swann, "Will ye serve?"

Governor Swann shook his head no, giving Nicolette some hope, but it soon crashed when he tried to stab the heart again. James kept his hold on the Governor's hand tightly still and his other hand with the pistol still cocked.

But then a voice that no one wanted to hear came in, "Governor!" Nicolette furrowed her eyes to Lord Cutler Beckett, making his presence known. All eyes looked over at him; Nicolette tried not to scowl at the man. Mercer slowly came to his side. When Governor Swann stopped struggling to stab the heart and calmed down a little, Beckett stated to him honestly, "Your daughter is still alive."

Nicolette scoffed knowingly. Mercer quickly looked at Beckett and looked like he was unsure of what his intentions were now. He didn't question it. Nicolette looked at the Governor warily, "See? I didn't lie." She forgot to hide the insulting tone. That was how she felt, insulted. She was called a liar for something that she would never lie about. _I would never lie about someone being dead._ She thought to herself.

Swann now didn't know what to believe, "What?"

Mercer never took his eyes off of Beckett as he started, "I saw her myself," he turned to look at the Governor as he finished, "in Singapore."

Governor looked between Nicolette and Beckett. He really didn't know what to believe about his daughter. He shook his head no, denying it. "No, you are all liars." Nicolette sighed sadly and wiped her tears off her cheeks with her wounded hand. The blood revealed itself through the gold fabric and some of it was rubbed off on her cheeks.

"No," Beckett started to him, taking a step forward. He informed the Governor about Jones' personality. "Jones... is merely cruel. I... perhaps am guilty for the singular mission." Nicolette scoffed, shaking her head knowing that he was ungrateful for anything. He added, "And for that, I apologize."

She laughed mockingly and stated to no one in particular, "Whoa, _the_ Lord Cutler Beckett is actually guilty for something in his life. I'm shocked." Beckett sent a glare to her, but didn't bother saying a word to her at all.

James warned her with a slight glare, "Nic." She smirked slightly, but it wasn't from amusement or anything. Nicolette didn't know why she smirked. Was it out of spite? Beckett turned his glare away from her and James quickly turned the Governor toward him. "Governor," Swann looked at James, the man that loved Elizabeth deep down still. He continued to him, "Work with me." Nic raised her eyebrow as she watched the two with her smirk falling, "I still hope." That was when she realized it. He was still in the same position as he was in as a Commodore... he still loved her. James' eyes flashed to the spear they were both holding and into the Governor's eyes. "Please."

Nicolette smiled sadly at the Governor when she saw him thrash his hand with the spear out of James' hold. With a trembling hand, he gave it to James reluctantly who took it from him. Governor Swann backed away from the chest and then walked to leave the cabin. But before he did, he looked over at Nicolette sadly and apologized, "I'm sorry for being unreasonable to you, Miss. Brown."

Nicolette nodded, "You had every reason to do so, Governor. I think I would do the same if I was you." He nodded back to her with a frown and then walked forward again.

When he was about to pass Beckett, he halted again. His frown disappeared and he pursed his lips into a fine line as Beckett only looked forward toward James, not even daring to face the Governor. Nicolette watched the Governor carefully as he told Lord Cutler Beckett, "Our association has ended." With that, Governor Swann turned on his heel and left the room to go into the longboat silently, waiting to be brought back to the _Endeavor. _Nicolette couldn't help but be worried for him… she wanted to smile, but she didn't know if it was a thing to smile at.

But by her, someone was at least chuckling and sniggering to himself about what just happened in front of them. Nicolette couldn't help but look at Davy Jones repulsed that he was actually doing it. That he had the nerve. The man who had caused all this was smiling and laughing about it. _Why is he so cruel? _She asked herself… there was no point for it. That was when she remembered.

"_It was a woman, that's changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her, but the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die." _Tia Dalma's familiar thick accent came back into her hearing and she realized that the woman… Calypso… whoever she was, the goddess, the nymph, caused his cruelty. Her curiosity of the sea-like Captain only peaked and she suddenly saw the flash of the letters, the flowers that were dried up… all were for… her.

Beckett had enough of the chuckling man that was next to him. Not looking at the Captain, he said through his teeth, "You're dismissed, _Captain_." Jones stopped immediately and with his leg that looked like a peg, he turned around and started to stalk away from the four people in _his_ cabin. Nicolette watched him leave carefully, unsure if she should actually follow him. She needed her questions that were roaming in her mind answered by him.

She heard James' pistol being holstered back under his belt once Jones was out of his sight fully. Nicolette was reminded that he was in the room. She was too focused on getting to Jones to look behind her shoulder at him.

Nicolette decided against staying in the room with the three of them and walked forward quickly to at least catch up to the Captain who just left. But when she was about to make her own exit, a voice stopped her right when she was going to turn. She backed into the room and sighed unevenly, hearing the voice that she didn't want to hear or even look at the person that it belonged to. She kept her head forward as Beckett turned around to speak to her, "Miss. Brown, Mr. Mercer, the Governor, and I, are going to go ahead of you back to the ship."

Nicolette raised her eyebrow puzzled and looked at him behind her shoulder to see his face not indicating anything of what he might have meant by that. She asked, "Why? Are you planning on leaving me here?"

Beckett shook his head no, "Don't be ridiculous, Miss. Brown. When we get to the ship we'll send a longboat for you to the ship."

Nicolette fully turned toward him confused. What was this supposed to mean? Surely, there were other boats that she could take that were at the ship already. Unless, they rowed back, leaving only one for them. She asked him, "Why waste the time doing that?" Even though there might only be one that was tied to the ship now, didn't mean that this was reasonable, there was plenty of room for four people in one rather than three people. She added, "There should be plenty of room in one for four people, Lord Beckett. There is—."

James intruded in, taking several steps toward Lord Beckett. "Miss. Brown had requested of me earlier if she would stay with the Governor during this." Nicolette's eyes furrowed at James in disbelief. Why would he tell Beckett that? Beckett looked curiously over at him with Mercer, unsure of the reason to why she would request _that _out of anything. He continued when Nicolette wished that he would stop talking, "I don't think that this—."

"Thank you, Admiral." Beckett interrupted him quickly, realizing why Miss. Brown would've said that to him. Mercer was the one who reported that he had heard the two talking about the heart. Nicolette must've found out that it was _him_ who was eavesdropping on them.

James looked at him confused. What was he to be thanked for? "Sir?"

"I said," started Beckett, "thank you. For your control over the Governor, thank you. That control was the reason that I have made you my Admiral in this company." James looked at him still confused and then at Nicolette who was looking down at her hands awkwardly playing with them. With a gulp, he looked back to Beckett who added to him, "You may leave now."

He nodded, although, he felt he shouldn't, "Yes, sir." James went to leave when Beckett opened up his hand for the chest's key. He stopped for a moment, scoffed and then reluctantly put the key in Beckett's hand. Nicolette kept her head down, contemplating she might be hearing from Beckett. When James walked out, he glanced quickly at Nic who didn't bother looking up or stepping aside for him. He brushed against her shoulder gently, leaving now three people in the room.

Cutler Beckett's voice now came through to her, "Miss. Brown," her head snapped into his attention and she looked at him nervously. She tried to see if his blue eyes showed anything other than the truth, but they were so unreadable, so unpredictable that it proved to be impossible. Even Mercer's whose eyes seemed black, black like death, couldn't at all be read when she looked into them. He continued to her, "There is nothing to worry about. The Governor and I just have _business_ to discuss."

Business? By what the Governor said to him, she assumed that would mean him not having anything to do with the company and Beckett any longer. That would be what that phrase would mean to her. Raising her eyebrow, she asked him, "What _business_ would you two have? I would think what he said would make it quite clear that he didn't want anything to do with you."

"You're right," he started again. Nicolette's eyebrow slowly dropped and she looked at him cautiously. "In fact, what we're discussing might not have anything to do with business at all." Nicolette narrowed her eyes at him, unsure of what he would mean. "We are discussing the matter of how we are to bring him to London. Since he doesn't want to be with the company we're going to send him somewhere, London, so he is going to be far from _here_ and far from _us."_ Mercer looked at him a little surprised that he would tell Miss. Brown that. Nicolette, however, didn't seem to notice what he could also mean by it.

"Oh," Nicolette looked down on to the wooden floor. She shrugged, considering that to be the truth. "That would make sense," she replied, looking back up at them.

He added on, "And you wouldn't to be caught up in that, would you, Miss. Brown?" Nicolette looked at him for a moment considering it for a moment before shaking her head no. No, she wouldn't want to be caught up in that at all. "So, when this all goes over, then we will send another one to take you back onto the _Endeavor._ You could come with us, but—."

She interrupted him, "No, its okay, Lord Beckett. I'll just wait. If you excuse me, I'll see you soon then?" Beckett nodded for her to leave and she sighed.

Nicolette turned on her heel to proceed with leaving again. She walked forward and went to turn to find James there waiting for her. He was leaning against the wood of the ship and when he saw her, he straightened up and just looked at her with a hard expression. Nicolette kept her hands at her side and James noticed the slight blood on her face over her bruise. The silence that came over them was neither awkward nor comfortable. It was in the middle, it was awkwardly comfortable.

James was the one who broke it, "Can we talk?" Talk? _He_ wanted to talk. Nicolette looked at him for a moment, what was there to talk about?

"In public where people you work with could see us together?" She asked him mockingly. James shook his head rolling his eyes at her slight tone of voice, though he believed that he somewhat deserved it. She scoffed, "No, I don't think so. People may get the wrong idea."

With that, she walked forward to go out onto the deck, but then his voice stopped. He huffed. "As…" he trailed off, unsure what to call them. Were they even friends? They were definitely no longer acquaintances, were they slightly more than friends now? James could name several moments that would contradict the 'friend' relationship between them. He shook his head mentally and tried again, "Listen, all I wanted to do was…" he frowned, trailing off again not quite finding the right word. To say goodbye? To apologize for not even telling her about being stationed on here? He didn't know what to say.

Nicolette looked over at him sympathetically and nodded, "I accept the apology." It was almost like she could read his mind, but really it was almost like it was written all over his face. It was clear to see what he was thinking to her. James smiled at her warmly and dared to prop his arm at her, so they could walk out on deck together. Nic looked at it puzzled for a moment, but told him, "I have a long time to wait. I have to kill… some of that time."

She placed a dainty hand onto the small of his arm and he led her out onto the deck. He nervously told her, "I should've mentioned that I was going to be stationed on here. I'm so—."

She cut him off with a chuckle, "James, I believe I accepted that apology already."

James nodded to her, "Right, I'm sorry for mentioning it."

Nicolette chuckled to him, "You have a lot to be sorry for James. If I didn't know any better you're keeping stuff from me."

James tried not to glare at her with his warm smile falling, but it was far too untamable that he just couldn't control that from happening. He told her, "You're insufferable, Nic." She smiled at him with a hint of mischief, but it soon dropped, remembering the look he had when Elizabeth was thought to be dead. He still loved her. Like Nicolette still loved Jack, only that was slightly different than James. James looked at her for a moment before stopping by the railing they were next to, seeing something crossing on her face like she was in deep thought about something that didn't at all seem good.

He asked her, "What's the matter, Nic?"

Nicolette took her hand back slowly and turned toward the railing, looking out onto the clear Caribbean water that they were anchored in. She looked aimlessly at it; nothing in particular caught her eye. She swallowed her dignity and now apologized to him, "I am sorry, for what just happened before, I mean."

James raised his eyebrow and went next to her cautiously to look over her more stiff stature. That wasn't something to be sorry for. She didn't lie at all. In fact, he didn't… no, he shouldn't say that. James did feel some doubt that Nicolette was telling the truth to him… and that sort of doubt he shouldn't even have had. "That wasn't your fault," James started to her, "don't apologize for that, Nic. You weren't the one lying."

Nicolette looked over at him and grazed her hands onto the barnacle encrusted railing. She shook her head, "You didn't believe me though. I'm sorry for that."

Immediately he denied that truth, "I didn't doubt—."

"Yes you did, and I know you did." Her voice rose accidently and she cleared her throat to make her voice go lower. She looked around cautiously to see if anyone had heard her before. "You doubted that I didn't tell the Governor the truth, I know you did, so please don't you deny it." James stared at her, waiting for her to continue. There was something more to feeling how she felt about that. She sighed, and without looking at him she told him, "You still love Elizabeth." James stood there silently.

He did still love Elizabeth. Not as much as he used to love Elizabeth, he was more accepting now that she had chosen Will over him. It was strange, he didn't know what caused the slight change in the amount that he loved her, but he wasn't planning to figure it out. Instead of denying it, or admitting it, he retorted to her, "You're still in love with Jack."

"That's different." She said far too quickly. James looked at her in disbelief. Different? It sounded like the same thing to him. Love was love; there was no doubt that there weren't any other forms that one could have. There was no _difference_ that James could at all think of.

"It is?" James' tone was somewhat mocking and sarcastic that it irritated Nicolette just by hearing it from him. She forgot how annoying his sarcasm was and right now, it was the last thing that she would like to hear from him right now. He added, "Please, explain this difference to me, because I don't see it."

"Well," she started. Nicolette couldn't at all think of any reasons why it could be different… She looked down at the railing and away from the calming water. Well, she could name a couple. For one, Jack was a pirate… James was far from being a pirate. Elizabeth was a pirate… now she was a pirate basically. She would in fact be hanged for her crimes at the moment. She tried not to think of her brother's words to her… though she had to admit that they were all right once she had repeated them in her mind.

She opened her mouth to protest it, but an officer that came to them made her close it quickly. "Sir, you're needed at the helm."

James looked over at an officer of his. He stood up straighter and suddenly had grown stiff from his interrupted moment with Nicolette. He told him, "Be there in a moment." The officer nodded off and left the two alone again. James looked over at Nicolette and continued to wait for her answer, but he only found it a sudden waste of time. He rolled his eyes and stated to her, "Nic, if there is no difference, then please, don't—."

"Two different worlds. That's the difference." James' face fell when he looked over at her, suddenly seeing her eyes watering, however Nicolette didn't want to release more tears on this dreaded ship. Her voice didn't even crack when she spoke to him. It was all in an even tone. She muttered to him something that was along the lines of what her brother told her that morning, "Those two sides cannot come together… they could try, but no matter what there will always be someone that will get hurt."

It sounded more like she was talking about the two of them rather than him and Elizabeth. Her distant expression showed it to him. James' shoulders slumped and he looked down at the repulsing deck that he now had to take control over. He looked over at Nicolette again, getting the hidden hint that she didn't want him to get all, he asked, "So, is this going to be goodbye?"

Nicolette's eyes widened only a little, but she settled them down, nodding. "Yes, this is goodbye." She extended her hand to him with a breath being taken in. James looked at it puzzled before she continued to him, "_Commodore_ James Norrington." She smirked, remembering what he had said before as only being remembered as a Commodore rather than an Admiral, getting his new promotion for all the wrong reasons was unsettling enough already.

James glanced around him to see if anyone was watching them. Beckett, Mercer, and the Governor were already rowing to the _Endeavor._ He didn't even see them pass him. He had heard what Beckett had told Nicolette before about the Governor and he was rather happy that he wasn't going to be involved any more. He rejected Nicolette's hand. She slowly retreated and the next thing she knew she was being pulled into some sort of embrace with him and was now in James' arms being warmed.

Her smirk slowly dropped into a frown and her eyes widened, shocked that this was James that was holding her. Nicolette breathed in heavily and she replaced her frown with a small smile. He kissed the top of her forehead gently, but it left just as much warmth as his embrace had left. He murmured to her as he rested his chin on top of her hair, "Its James to you, Nicolette." Her breath hitched in her throat as she suddenly felt the heat that he left her with suddenly disappear. She shuddered forward as he walked away to carry on with his work.

Nicolette stood there for a moment and looked straight ahead at nothing in particular. She then gulped, turning on her heel and folding her hands on her lap, catching her last glimpse of James Norrington going up to the helm. She didn't know what to think of him now. But, something dragged her heart down at the thought that this was goodbye for them. The end. She hoped that it wasn't going to be… she really hoped that it wasn't going to be.

No, she couldn't have feelings for him! Nicolette mentally made a note to forget about the man that had a certain amount of her heart with him already. Did she love him? If she did, it was only a little bit. She didn't really know. Nicolette shook her head and walked to the other side of the ship, forgetting why she wanted to talk to Davy Jones in the first place. There was nothing to talk about with him now in her eyes. Gripping the railing, she was reminded about the wreckage that they had passed through earlier.

The fires that were ignited before were gone and the wreckage that was by them was slowly sinking into the depths of the sea. But, now, Nicolette could see how it was such a blur right now to her. Nicolette noticed the slightly smaller longboat going through there of…

She leaned over the railing feeling her eyes suddenly widen at the sight. Her breath was now truly stuck in her throat, she found herself unable to breathe suddenly. Nicolette didn't know whether to scream or to remain quiet… she wasn't sure if what she was seeing was right at all. But it looked as though, now there was only Mercer and Beckett in the longboat, only Mercer was carrying a larger thing that faintly looked to be an unconscious body over his shoulder. He threw him into the water and Nic's eyes widened to their maximum, catching the slightest glimpse of Governor Swann's wig.

The two men only continued to row on, not caring for his life anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>:o! Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And in my other stories I said something about the schedule for writing that, me being somewhat smarter thought to have now. And if you haven't looked at it yet, check it out. I think this story is going to be updated on Tuesdays? I think. <strong>_

_**Oh, remember in previous chapters I said that this story is going to get violent… yeah, next chapter is the violent chapter and it's an important chapter too. Though, I can't update next Tuesday because I will be away on vacation. Thank you for reading!**_


	12. Phantom Faces

_**Hello :). So I'm going to start this schedule and so far… even though it's only the first day of it… I think I'm doing pretty well so far. This is the violent chapter, I tried to write it how I wanted to write, but I don't think it came out right like how I want it to. I'm very busy this month like last month, but I don't have vacation. I have school work to do… of course, but I finished the reading already so hopefully what I have left to do is not much at all. I hope you all enjoy the chapter with the little cliffhanger at the end ;).**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve: Phantom Faces <em>

The wait to get on the _Endeavor_ took longer than what it actually was. Nicolette waited in silence for the long boat that would take her back to the dreaded ship. Grief and guilt filled inside of her… the Governor died; his powder wig was all she saw… only a glimpse of it put her mind on a different level… and not an easy one either. She believed him of all things, she believed Cutler Beckett that the Governor was to be safe. How dare he even lie to her about it? What would be the excuse to the sailors on that ship and to her of the Governor's new whereabouts? He conveniently drowned on the way from the boat flipping? Hell, they might have even flipped the boat to make it believable. She couldn't wait to hear it.

After an hour of silence and waiting aimlessly at the railing with her arms crossed, the longboat finally was ready to take her. No one, including James, asked her what was the matter… nor was she going to tell what had happened. The man that was from Port Royal… Theodore Groves had helped her in it. She glanced behind her shoulder and gave a sad smile to James, who was at the corner of her eye at the helm gazing at her. She hoped that that wasn't the last image that she would have of him.

She knew Groves actually well from her time in Port Royal; he was one of the nicest naval men. They would sometimes have stimulating conversations there… since then they really hadn't spoke. The other man, however, she didn't know quite as well. Actually the name of the man she wasn't familiar with at all. Was it Griezzier? Griswold? Ah, right… Grezzitier… no, that wasn't it either. She really didn't care… frankly.

Nicolette sat in the middle of the two while they rowed. She was still in silence like she was in on the ship, she tried holding in all her emotions… making it seem like she wasn't thinking about anything. She wished that she went along… why would she believe Beckett? That man who was a liar and she knew that he was a liar. Nic would ask Groves what he thought of what had became of the Governor, but she didn't say a word… just in case he was told to believe something else.

Midway, the silence had become awkward and when Nicolette decided to cut into it, it felt like she would almost need a strong knife. She looked up at Groves, "When we are aboard the ship, I request the audience of both Mr. Mercer and Lord Beckett." Groves raised his eyebrow at the amount of formality she actually used to state that, Nic was almost as confused as he was.

Groves asked her after a slight pause of his rowing only and his silence, "Why Miss. Brown? I don't think that the two would be able to meet with you with such short notice and—." She interrupted with an agitated sigh. She waved it dismissing what she was doing politely. She would rather do it impolitely when she was aboard. Screaming, crying out the truth of what had happened, anything to get what was in her head out. She wanted to…

Nicolette couldn't even think of that word… it would make her break down in the boat if she tried to get murder in her mind. She wasn't a murderer. If she killed… it wasn't intentional. She would never do it intentional… she thought she wouldn't anyway. Nicolette barely noticed that the sun was setting. She gulped, "I understand," she really didn't, but she was always polite and understanding to Groves that she could fake it, "thank you for letting me know that."

He nodded back to her, "You're welcome, Miss. Brown."

The three continued their short voyage in silence. Nicolette happened to notice the ships that were on fire before have sank into the ocean, they were sinking slowly however… all she could see in the clear water was a dark burnt mast. Nicolette kept her head down and noticed the _Endeavor_ still moored, but it seemed like they were already getting ready to sail off. When the longboat came to a stop by the bottom of the ship, she was helped up by her brother to get out of the ship easily. She didn't look over at him, not even a slight glance.

Christopher, however, raised an eyebrow at his sister's silence, but didn't say a word. The moment she stepped a foot on the main deck of the ship, she took in a sharp breath before taking her arm back. She picked up the skirt of her dress with both her injured and not injured hands, and moved quickly to get below deck to the office. Chris looked over at his one friend Ben and he shrugged he'd be more than happy to talk to her.

* * *

><p>"How many orders did the Governor sign earlier?" Beckett asked Mercer kindly before fixing a fallen officer on his charts. He placed it back on his feet and then moved him back in the middle of two others. Mercer was cleaning a bloody knife with a dark handkerchief that was almost black. He wanted the nice shine of his blade to come back to him. As he wiped the blood away unconsciously, he turned around and walked toward Lord Beckett slowly. Beckett looked up at him as he hovered over his desk, putting the now clean knife away.<p>

"Almost all of them, my Lord." Mercer answered him dimly. The tone of his voice made his eyebrow quirk. Almost? "However," Beckett didn't like that however coming from his colleague, "there is only one that is not signed and that one is missing it seems."

Beckett was now curious as to why it was missing. Not only was it not signed, but it was mysteriously gone. "Would it be a striking coincidence that this order was an execution order for a Miss. Nicolette Brown?" Mercer nodded. Beckett only sighed; it was a mix of disappointment and disapproval. He hummed and then stated, "Miss. Brown doesn't seem to learn. And the least she could do is to be clean in such a theft and careful rather than…" Beckett trailed seeing his colleague's head shake a no. He was now even more curious. "Explain me this, Mr. Mercer, if it wasn't Miss. Brown who would be more than likely to steal this order then whom would do so?"

"A man found it crumpled and ripped into pieces in the Admiral's room. An officer… actually. He went there to clear out anything after we had left for the _Flying Dutchman _and found it just on the floor by the table. And just last night, an officer saw them go below deck and into his room last night after she abruptly left your office." Beckett's mouth twitched into a sinister smile, a smile that was rarely seen, it was dark, and it was clearly not a smile that one would take pleasing.

Mercer only smiled back the same way. Beckett got up slowly from behind his desk and walked over to the window that overlooked the sunset, by morning, or maybe noon, they should be at this… Black Sands Beach, was it? Where, of course, he would soon have the _Black Pearl _from Pirate Lord Captain Sao Feng and Captain Jack Sparrow as well. "Well, isn't that quite the scandal in the world of pirates and the East India Trading Company?"

"It indeed is," agreed Mercer. He clasped his hands behind his back and watched as Beckett's demeanor slightly changed in front of him. "Not only that, but Nicolette walked out of the room early in the morning the source had said." This is definitely quite the scandal, Beckett thought to himself. He stood there thinking for a while and then pursed his lips into a fine line, turning around to face Mercer again. He now asked, "So what do you say we do about Admiral Norrington?"

What was there to do to him? Beckett had a feeling that it wasn't James that had committed the crime like Mercer believed, but he definitely knew about said crime and hadn't said a word about it.

Beckett waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing. Leave him be."

Mercer was confused with what he would mean by that. This woman was a criminal! She couldn't be roaming the seas unharmed. He tried to protest it, but when he tried the door to Beckett's office was opened abruptly and then slammed causing the two men to snap their heads toward it. Beckett smiled pleasantly, even though he didn't know what was going through the woman's mind. "Ah, speak of the devil. Miss. Brown, what a pleasant surprise."

Nicolette didn't hesitate, jumping to the point right away, "Where is he?" She asked through her teeth. Both Beckett and Mercer furrowed their eyes at her confused. Nic tried again, a little louder, "Where is the Governor? He's not aboard this ship."

Beckett shook his head calmly, to try to reassure her. He started to her, "Miss. Brown—."

She interrupted him immediately, crossing her arms over her chest, "Don't you dare tell me something that is anything other than the truth, you pathological liar! I saw you both."

Beckett took a step curiously over and then snapped his head up to see his second in command of the _Endeavor_ come in flustered. Groves looked between the three people, unsure of what to say at the moment. "I am so sorry, Lord Beckett, to barge in like this." He bowed his head slightly and then looked to Nicolette again whose eyes were starting to water. "When I told you that you wouldn't be able to have their audience, I thought you under—."

"It is okay, Officer Groves." Beckett said, cutting him off. Nicolette didn't look at him, but Groves however did. He narrowed his eyes at Beckett puzzled. He added for him to actually comprehend, "It seems Miss. Brown has something important to discuss with me and it cannot be ignored."

Groves just looked between them before blushing from embarrassment. But soon he nodded, "My apologies, sir, Miss. Brown. Continue on." With that, Groves made a quick, yet awkward exit from the office. When the door shut, Beckett quietly walked toward while grazing his hand on the top of his charted desk.

"My deepest apologies, Miss. Brown," Beckett started to her, earning her attention back from that slight distraction, when it was she who was actually calling for his attention before. He continued to her coolly still, "What did you say before? Officer Groves' brief visit distracted me before."

Nicolette mentally shook her head and then with her voice raised she told him, "You killed him! I saw you… a-," her voice started to crack, "a-and," she pointed Mercer quickly, "him on the longboat. Why would you do that?"

Beckett frowned, but it was for a different reason rather than what Nicolette would have thought. He inquired to her innocently, "And who exactly is this 'who'? I don't seem to know what you mean."

Nic shook her head and rolled her eyes, stating, "I think you know exactly what I mean! The Governor, there's only one who, Lord Beckett, and I think it would be quite obvious of who that would be, would you?" Nicolette left the question to hang for a moment, it wasn't meant to be answered in her eyes and if it was going to be answered, she wouldn't know what to do.

Beckett was innocently reminded about what she would've been talking about, "Ah, yes, the Governor. Well, I think you know the reason to why he is now at the bottom of the sea." Nicolette looked at him in disbelief. What exactly was this reason? He was an innocent man! Sometimes he would be a naïve, innocent man, but nevertheless he was innocent. He shouldn't even be brought into this. Nicolette's breathing became rigid and though her eyes were watering, she didn't dare shed a weak tear in front of the man who had just admitted (practically admitted) to a murder. He had no shame; he wasn't guilty at all, how strange.

"No, I don't know the reason to that. There shouldn't _be_ a reason for that!" She argued to him, already starting to ball her fists, ready to fling them at him.

"Oh, but of course you do." He protested to her. Nicolette narrowed her eyes at him coldly, but her hazel eyes swirled with slight confusion. How exactly would she know of the reason? They wouldn't have the same mind. But, then, Beckett reminded her of a part of their conversation of the night before, "It was his choice. Governor Swann chose his own fate before on that ghastly ship, as you have seen. And frankly, it was only in good business."

She inquired to him in disbelief, "Good business?"

Mercer now stepped in, with his hands clasped behind his back, "Yes, well, Governor Swann was planning to leave his alliance with the Company with knowing the secrets of the chest. We couldn't have that now, could we?" Nicolette snapped her head to Mercer, who told him that he was in this? She was inquiring to Beckett… not him.

When she was about to say something, Beckett continued after. "If we had let the Governor go to London like we had said would happen, then the operation we are in progress of wouldn't have been able to continue."

Nicolette shook her head, "The Governor wouldn't have done that! He was innocent. He would've remained quiet as long as his daughter—."

Beckett cut her off, but he didn't at all match her tone of voice. It was almost like Nic didn't at all faze him like any other person would. "Governor Swann's association with the company only was to protect his daughter from us. He knew what his daughter was getting into when Mercer had seen you all in Tortuga after meeting with your brother. So, we told him that we wouldn't touch his daughter if, in return, he gave us his allegiances."

Nicolette told him honestly disgusted with him, "You're sick. It doesn't mean that you should go off and murder an innocent man. It just shows that you are a coward!"

"Call me what you must," he stated to her as he cast his eyes at the wood of his desk. Nicolette shoulders became stiff as her anger for the man only increased. "But… what is done is done. There is no undoing what had happened in the previous moments." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the woman pirate advance toward him as if to attack him… but he didn't even flinch. Instead, he simply called for his assistant as he went to organize paper work on top of his charts on his desk. "Mr. Mercer."

Nicolette suddenly felt her arms being tightly held back immediately after Ian Mercer was called. Her breath became rigid and as her chest heaved up and down, she did her very best to get out of the man's tight grip. She didn't stop until she felt a cold metal being pressed onto her neck. Her eyes widened and she felt her breath only get heavier as her back and head arched.

She didn't speak a word, but when she felt the need she saw Lord Beckett turn on his heel to face her. He shook his head, "Why, Miss. Brown," he started with mockery, "you should know better than to just try to hit me. That's not ladylike at all." Beckett saw something strike her eyes that he actually found amusing, but he didn't smile or chuckle to indicate it. Beckett stated to her honestly, "I thought you were smart. You should have known better than to do that." Nicolette remained mute as he looked at her.

He added, "Well, I shouldn't even be surprised."

She spat at him shortly, "Why?"

Beckett smiled crookedly toward her, "Well, like the late Governor Swann you partly chose your own fate. Mr. Mercer," his crooked smile faded when he was starting to order his assistant. He continued, "Put her in the brig and treat her like the animal she chooses to be."

"Right, sir." Nicolette lurched forward once the knife was moved away from her neck. She gasped for a regular breath, rather than a heavy one like she was taking. But before she could even take it, a hand clamped over her mouth to muffle anything that would be like screams and another hand grabbed the two of her hands to pull her back.

She screamed against Mercer's hand and kicked and squirmed, she did anything to get out of his grip as he dragged her to the brig down below.

She tried to break a hand free to get out the muffled words she wanted to say to him, but it didn't at all work out for her. Nicolette forced her feet down to use her heels as an advantage for herself, but found it useless, seeing the man's strength was far more than her own. After a while of struggling, her screams to be let go that were muffled, slowly ceased, making it slightly easily.

When she heard an iron door open, her eyes widened, she was reminded where she was being put. Mercer removed his hand from her mouth and then roughly pushing her behind the bars. Instead of doing what he would've liked to do with her, he slammed the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Nicolette seemed to be shocked that more wasn't done to her. She took off her shoe and with it in her hand; she clanged the iron bars to get the walking man's attention.

"You're a coward!" She screamed at him, her voice cracking the moment it hit the air. Mercer who was at the bottom of the stairs didn't pay mind to her yet. "You and everyone aboard this bloody damned ship are all cowards! That's all you want to do to me? Huh? Just throw me in the brig when your employer told you to do whatever, eh?" Mercer stopped midway of the steps, when he heard her voice get louder along with her shoe clanging.

The question hung in the air and he was debating whether if he should keep her quiet in case someone would hear loud rants. Nicolette then added, "What are you going to do to make me quiet, hmm? Nothing! That's what." Her mind was such a blur, she usually had heavy restraint on her thoughts to not slip out of her mouth, but now she couldn't control any of it.

"Cowards, the lot of you!"

Mercer felt himself go backward and hurry over to the bars that confined her. He gripped the shoe in her hand to cause some decorum, but the tension there was so thick that a knife wouldn't be able to cut through. Nicolette looked at his eyes harshly and a cold air settled between them, it was almost too cold to stand in. He warned her wryly, "You will remain quiet down here. We don't want people wondering why a woman who is yelling is down here, now do we?"

She replied frankly and coldly, "I do. I will never remain quiet. You… you're just this man's sidekick. His loyal sidekick that tries to prove himself better than any other bloody worker. In my eyes, you're just a follower."

Mercer narrowed his eyes through the cold bars as if he was daring her to say something else. He repeated to her, "A follower."

Nic only nodded. "Yes, a follower. You live your life doing what this horrible man asks of you, whether it is to kill someone, beat someone, make your own deals to get what this selfish man wants to do. When he gets it, I'll bet all the money that I have that he would just leave you behind and—."

Nicolette felt herself thrown from the power through his fist as he flung it through the bars. Nicolette grabbed the cheek that Sao Feng had backhanded only to feel it ache more than it did then.

The iron door opened to reveal the man that had done it to her and then Nicolette saw his backhand hit her other cheek. The force sent her to the ground roughly and Nicolette weakly tried to get up on both of her feet, but laid down on her side failing.

Mercer did what he could; he kicked her abdomen repeatedly, until the already weak woman will remain silent for the rest of the night and maybe the next day. Each blow made her body become even breakable; she squealed softly and felt the sudden tears lace her cheeks.

Nicolette weakly tried to overcome it all, seeing her shoe that she took off earlier to clang the bars with. But the idea to snatch it back and weakly beat him back with it quickly left her as the shoe smacked her below her chin to only send her back down. Her breathing became rougher as she felt her lungs starting to fail her. Her eyes became heavier as the pounding rhythm finally stopped.

Her head fallen hard against the wood of the ship's brig and darkness succumbed itself around her. Mercer stood straight up, not noticing the specks of red that was blooming against the gold on her, it wasn't much, not enough to die from anyway. However, he had noticed the slight blood that was dripping from her mouth when he kicked her there. Mercer knew from experience that was a sign of death, when you either cough up blood or bleed out of the mouth. Instinctively, he bent down and grasped her wrist, placing two fingers on where her pulse should be.

When what he founded was found, he stood back up and left the woman alone in her cell as her body laid there helplessly.

* * *

><p>Jack stood at the railing of his beloved <em>Pearl<em>, the break of dawn felt it was going to come through soon to cast away this heavy darkness that they were surrounded by. His heart dragged down sorrowfully when he saw the longboats carrying those that have passed on. There were so many! Not only that, but he could've sworn he saw some just floating aimlessly to nowhere in nothing at all to support them. It might've sounded unfortunate, but he was looking for someone, to see if she was still alive. He was glad that so far he didn't have that such luck yet.

Elizabeth came up next to him and a smile broadened on her face, her father! He was there! Alive and well! He never changed a bit. She shook her head as her smile grew wider, "It's my father, we've made it back." Jack's face dropped when he looked over at her, they weren't back. She waved to the ghost of Governor Swann, "Father, Father here! Look here!" Not only did Jack's face drop, the other crewmen of the _Black Pearl,_ too.

The Captain hesitantly told her, "Elizabeth," she looked over; already her face was dropping from his less drunken slur. His tone was almost as dark and serious when he had shown her the consequences of _being_ a pirate. _Please, don't you say…_ her thoughts trailed off when Jack had continued, "we're not back." Elizabeth's face dropped into a deep frown… no, he couldn't be dead… That… no.

She shook her head in disbelief and moved along the railing to call out to gain his attention. Elizabeth yelled, "Father!" Governor Swann at first cringed from hearing the familiar voice, but he eventually turned his head to see that it was truly his daughter calling to him. His face fell in shock of seeing her daughter… _here_… was she dead?

With his eyes widening, he muttered, "Elizabeth," before yelling back to her, slightly sitting up, "Are you dead?" As she moved along the railing, Elizabeth reluctantly shook her head no, she wished she was now dead though. "Oh," he suddenly realized that he barely could feel the body he was in, how cold he was, no warmth to keep his soul in was there. He looked down for a moment, but then locked eyes with his daughter's brown eyes, honestly admitting to her, "I think I am."

"No," her head was still shaking as tears were starting to soak in her eyes, however none fell. She continued with her voice cracking, "No, you can't be!"

Her father started to explain what had happened to him carefully, "There was this chest, you see." Jack and Will's heads snapped away from Elizabeth. The heart caused his death? That was very unlikely for them to grasp. "This heart…" his voice strangely held a sense of despair when he talked of the heart of this cruel man. He shook his head in disbelief, not understanding it at all, "At the time it seemed so important."

Elizabeth didn't listen to what her father was saying to her, she had a one tracked mind to get him aboard. She banged on the railing, "Come aboard!"

"And the heart… Miss. Brown and I," Jack's eyes widened, Miss. Brown? Nicolette? Before he could narrow his eyes at the lying whelp next to him, Governor Swann had continued, "Learnt that if you stab the heart… yours must take its place." _He died because of that? _Jack asked himself and then a snarl answered it, _Beckett_. He took deep note of that… immortal he would be if he stabbed it then. Immortal. Immortal. Immortal. Immortal! His selfish side (which was a larger part of him than the other) gleamed with happiness, but he didn't make an effort to show it. _You're forgetting your Nicky_. Right… she wouldn't be immortal. That wouldn't really… well… work… His thoughts consumed him, enough for him not to hear the slight muttering of Tia Dalma to Will.

Governor Swann shook his head, feeling tears as he looked forward, "Silly thing to die for."

Elizabeth reached the helm and she stopped, still trying to get him aboard. She shouted to Marty who was behind her, "Someone cast a line!" She turned back at her father who was suddenly staring up at her with admiration and pride that his daughter was on the right side of all this. "Come back with us!" Elizabeth noticed the line was taking too long to get her. She desperately tried to run to get the rope from Marty to quickly throw it to her father. When she ran to the railing, the line landed right on his boat. He didn't even look at it.

"I'm so proud of you Elizabeth." Her father admitted to her, admiring his daughter still. Elizabeth didn't grasp that her father was at peace with dying.

"Take the line! Take the line!" She shook it away from his boat accidently and the rope landed in the water. Elizabeth went to climb up on top of the railing, having everyone's eyes widen in disbelief of the desperate woman.

Tia Dalma's especially, she warned everybody, "She must not leave the ship!"

Everyone, excluding Jack, went to grab Elizabeth from the railing and back onto the ship. It wasn't that Jack didn't care for the girl, it was only that, the woman was upset… distressingly upset. He couldn't even stand to be in the same room when Nicolette would break down in tears, he still had a problem with that. It was a good thing that she barely had cried in front of him, both she and Elizabeth were stronger to not let tears fall from their eyes than what they had appeared to be.

He happened to not like Elizabeth to be in pain over her father's death. He wasn't that fond of her, he did have his feelings for her in the past but he was firmly over them, however, he still didn't like to see the usual damsel in distress in distress. Seeing her being held by Will, he looked forward at the ghostly figures in longboats that were still sailing. One of those ghostly figures, made his heart drop even further. In shock of the familiar lining and features of the silhouette he shook his head in denial.

The woman had lighter hair than what he remembered her by, it was blonder, but it seemed more like highlights from the sun rather than natural. Her hair was stringy and sickly, she wore a light blue dress, that seemed more like a reserved flock than male clothing. Her eyes… they were hazel. Not the same, more depth, more mature, but the woman looked too much like his Nicky. It was almost a spitting image of her. Gibbs on the helm looked down at Jack's figure, seeing him staring at something in shock.

He tried to follow them, only to find his had widened. He muttered under his breath at the all too familiar woman, "Nic!" The woman only cringed at the familiar name, she didn't look over.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and almost like Elizabeth before, he moved along the railing. He called for her, to see if she would respond to him, "Nicky!" Nothing, she didn't at all cringe like she had done with Gibbs' calling. The crew of the _Pearl_ looked between the boat and their Captain, their faces falling as well more than it should have. Will looked up from Elizabeth's dirty blonde hair to cast his eyes on the familiar woman. Even Elizabeth, with her eyes puffy and her face red and swollen from sobbing tried to spot the blurry image of her.

The boat just kept its speed the water allowed it to go by. Jack slowly went up on the helm, he tried to get the woman's attention again, "Nicky!"

Still no answer. Again, he tried, "Nicky!" Nothing. Barbossa looked over at Jack dimly, unsure to feel sorry for his old Captain. He only tried again as the boat went past the ship's stern, using her full first name this time, "Nicolette!" The woman cringed again and looked over at the man who called this familiar name, Jack's shoulders fell. Was that actually her? It looked almost as a spitting image, however he noticed slight differences from her and Nicky… He stood there for a moment as everyone watched him carefully.

Jack didn't say anything, everyone watched him still as he slowly turned on his heel and headed down the black wooden steps of his _Pearl_. He tried his best to think of something to explain what had just happened as he went into his cabin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmmm… I wonder how many people can get this right without being wrong. Who do you think that woman was? You might have to look back into the first story… actually because that was when she made her appearance. I put this up a little early because I finished it a little early, so if I finish the chapters early to any of my other stories I'll just put them up because of my nerves. Hope you all enjoyed and if you want drop a review :)!<strong>_


	13. Black Sails

_**Hello everyone! Here's the chapter we've all been waiting for ;). I missed writing Jack :( and it was so weird using the script again after such a long time. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm a bit sick so I hope I can update my others stories soon, too. Thank you for the reviews! And for all those who guessed Nicolette's mother, is correct :).**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**izzy: **__**Thank you! If you were guessing Nicolette's mother you were correct :). I hope you enjoy the new chapter**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen: Black Sails<em>

Christopher walked out onto the deck and breathed in the air around him, for some strange reason… he was happy! For the first time in days, it was dawn when he awoke. But he was doing smaller jobs than what he was used to. He was relaxed, he didn't check on his sister in her cabin, he still thought that she needed time to cool off from whatever that got her upset the day before. It was now around noon and he walked to the bow of the ship with his hands behind his back, already finished with his work. But he saw an outline of a sail, few sails, _black _sails that were attached to the all too familiar ship that was also…_ black_.

His eyes widened and a smile made itself clear as it curved onto his lips. "The _Black Pearl._" He muttered to himself and then he shifted his gaze onto the Chinese junk that was anchored next to it. His smile faltered, Sao Feng was already there. He was reminded with what Mercer dealt with him, what they really wanted to do with the _Pearl_ and the _Empress_. He shook his head, but that didn't matter! That was the _Black Pearl_, soon he, and his sister will be off this ship and onto that one. He didn't dare to hide his excitement.

He said louder, "The _Black Pearl!_" He turned on his heel and looked around the deck to see if Nicolette was out there yet, but no, she wasn't. Maybe if he checked the helm.

Christopher hurried up to go up onto the helm and look for her there; maybe she was up there looking at the water. No… then her cabin. Holding the railing tightly, he walked down the steps to the helm quickly only to bump into O'Connor who was about to go up there as well. He muttered a quick, "Sorry." Leaving O'Connor to stand there a little confused of the polite tone in his voice… something wasn't right.

Christopher walked quickly below deck and past the crew corridors to where her cabin was. "Nic!" He called for her before actually going into the room. She couldn't be still sleeping, could she? She went to bed early, he assumed, anyway, since he had not seen Nicolette out on the deck after she went below… thinking she needed space. Now she didn't though, in about two hours, maybe, they'll be next to the _Pearl_. She could get off this Godforsaken ship. He wrapped his hand around the knob, but then thought for a minute.

She would kill him if he didn't knock first. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ Three times… he waited a moment, receiving silence in response. _Maybe if I knock again? She might be still sleeping,_ he thought to himself.

He tried again. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ Then he decided to wait for another moment to pass. Still nothing. _Okay,_ he thought again to himself, _then I guess I'll wake her up… again._ He rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his face still. She would be so happy to hear that Jack was going to be on board. He didn't think that she would actually be upset about being woken up.

"Nic, I have good news!" When he opened the door, his smile fell into a frown. She wasn't in there either. That was… strange. His shoulders dropped and he walked into the cabin, it was just how she left it the day before. It was almost like she wasn't at all in it. The bed was still made, the wooden bath tub was not taken from there still by the crew. _If I was Captain, my men would've taken care of that right away. _He slowly turned around fully to see a chair pulled to the side. Was she sitting there maybe?

Curiously, Christopher walked over to the chair and grazed his hand on the red leather of it. It was cold. Like someone dead was sitting there, no warmth that would indicate life. He sighed, the galley. That was the only place that she would go… even though she hadn't been in there. It was worth the try. He walked out of her cabin leaving the door to it wide open. He walked to the galley in a quicker pace than what he had done before. Now he was worried about her. He once again walked past the crew corridors and all the other cabins where the high positions slept in.

Terry was sitting at a small table by himself in there, he was the only person, not including the cook. Christopher stood at the entrance and saw him with his shoulders slumped, staring at the food there. Something seemed the matter with him and whatever it was Christopher for now didn't care about his friend. He had a bigger thing to worry about. Terry sensed someone there and looked up to see Christopher looking around the galley in a hurry. Where in the bloody hell was she?

At him being alarmed, Benjamin was alarmed, "Christopher, what's the matter with you? I've never seen—."

"Have you seen Nicolette?" He cut him off quickly. Benjamin raised an eyebrow and slowly shook his head no. "Not even this morning? I've looked almost all over this damn ship for her and I can't seem to find her." He explained and Terry gotten up from his untouched food to go to Christopher.

"No, Chris, I hadn't seen her at all." Christopher's face fell, this was strange. Maybe in James' old room? But why would she be in there? He heaved a rigid sigh and looked behind his shoulder. There was another place… he hoped that she wasn't there. He really hoped that he wasn't there. "What's the matter, Chris?" He snapped his head to Terry and remained silent. "Chris?"

He had to test out this theory that he now had. He gestured for Benjamin to follow him instead of answering him right away, "Come with me."

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened slowly and she began to cough up all that was hiding in her throat. She covered her mouth with her arm and no matter how sore her body actual was she moved quickly to the wall using her hands and legs to crawl backwards. The coughs were nonstop and she felt dried flakes spraying onto her arm as she leaned her back onto the wall. When Nicolette finally stopped she removed her arm to see blood… dried blood that must've been stuck inside her throat while she was out. Her eyes widened and then she touched it in disbelief, closing her eyes she imagined the image of her mother like that… with blood staining the pale blue sleeve of her dress.<p>

_"Come, come, Nicolette dear, I won't bite." She snickered coughing at the end of her sentence, the family thought how it was amazing that she kept her sense of humor going even in her death bed. She used her arm to shield it, but when she put that aside she saw that it was blood that now stained her light blue sleeve, she frowned. Nicolette followed her mother's orders, and knelt by her bedside like her father, only her head barely passed the top of the bed. Her mother laughed halfheartedly and gestured for her to stand up, whom she did and she took her hand, rubbing the skin that overlaid her knuckles._

_"Mum, what's happening? You're breathing is shallow and you're white as a ghost." Nicolette stated, her voice was low; she didn't want tears to escape her eyes, as she looked her mother up and down of her sick figure. It wasn't a sight one her age should acquire, but she never let it escape her. She gulped._

_Her mother looked down, sending her already glazed hazel eyes from her daughter's who was the same shade, her dirty blonde her was stringy and it was dirty from her not being able to get up and take a bath. "I'm afraid to tell you, Nic, but I'm dying." She said trying to keep her voice compassionate; the look on her daughter's face was unbearable to look at, she tried not to look away though._

_"No, you can't be! Not yet! We just got here!" Her voice cut through the air into a cry, tears she tried so hard to keep in slowly escaped and her voice cracked as she spoke. "We just got here, mum, we have a chance to start a new life here now."_

_"I'm, I'm, sorry, Nic, but it's—." She was interrupted, retreating her hand to get a handkerchief from the nightstand, to block yet another cough. When she moved it away, her and Nicolette's eyes darted to the red blotch. Nicolette's breath was caught in her throat, tears were starting to pour and hit roughly on her cheeks. She backed away from her mother, ready to run away. _

She had the same feeling… she wanted to run away. Run far away. Was she dying last night? She didn't have any flash of life before her eyes. Nothing like that. So what happened that this had to happen? She quickly brushed off the dried blood that was on her arm, not realizing that there was some blood dried on the corner of her mouth. She looked to the cell door, studied it. Nicolette suddenly was glad to be a daughter of a blacksmith… she was great with metal. Weakly, Nicolette got up on her feet already finding herself off balance as she stumbled over to the iron bars.

She gripped them tightly to support herself and making sure that she could use these to _escape._ The dirt from the bars got into her bandaged strip of gold hand that was from Governor Swann yesterday. It stung painfully and Nicolette shook it repeatedly to make it stop. She glanced over to the hinges and gripping the iron bars for support she staggered over to them to get a closer look. Narrowing her eyes, she, at first, thought that they were to be half-barrel pin hinges.

Getting excited, she took a look around her cell, looking for something to use as a sort of leverage. A smile showed on her face, but then it quickly faltered when she realized the leverage was outside of it. _That helps,_ she thought. Nicolette let go of the bars that she was holding tightly to go back onto the wood, her back hit it hard. She slid down it and stared at the leverage, longing to have it. She gripped the black trinket around her neck and rubbed it with her thumb, not hoping that Jack would come… for once, hoping that a miracle would happen.

"Christopher, what's going—?" Nicolette's ears perked like a cat's ears would, there was something familiar about that voice. She dragged herself over to the bars and watched the stairs to see two shadows hovering by the entrance to the brig. They both were _definitely_ familiar. A shush interrupted the man.

Her brother's voice came through, "You haven't seen my sister all day, am I correct?" The other shadow nodded to Christopher. Nicolette, not feeling like she could talk, shuffled around for the shoe that she was clanking the bars with the night before. "I checked everywhere that she could be. I don't know what happened last night. But if something _did_ happen, then this is the only place that she would be."

Benjamin asked Christopher curiously, "Did you check Beckett's—?" He was cut off again.

"If they meet in his office," Christopher's voice lowered into a more softer tone as Nicolette took the shoe in her hand finally. She kept an ear out to hear him, "he would've told me before it would happen. And he tells me what happens at those meetings. That's how I know if she steps over the imaginary line that I told her not to step over."_ Well, looks like I stepped over that line that you never told me about._ She didn't remember him telling her about that line and what would happen, but now she knew. She knew all too well.

She didn't want to continue thinking about it now. She picked up her hand and wearily started to clank it against the bars. Unlike last night, she did them with a beat in between. A beat that matched the beat of her slow heart. With each bang, she noticed the shadows' heads looking around abruptly. Christopher looked down at the stairs to the brig and then gestured to Terry to follow him.

Nicolette's hoarse breathing became more and more rigid when she saw the two of them slowly going down the stairs. For now, she stopped clanking the iron bars. Christopher stopped in the middle of them, putting his hand out in front of Ben to stop him as well. "Nic? Is that you?"

In response, she bit her bottom lip and clanked the shoe against the bars the hardest that she ever had done before, no matter how much her body protested.

Christopher took a look at Ben before clenching his teeth and hurrying downstairs to see a dark figure in the cell, hunched over in front of the door with its hands holding a shoe and the iron. His eyes widened, when he saw his sister with her hair lopsided and her dress torn. He didn't take a look at her face or the speck of blood on her dress. Not even the open wound under her chin. "Nic!" He ran to her cell while Terry stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs, unsure how exactly he was supposed to act to _that._

"Chris." Her voice was hoarse, too hoarse to even be audible. She cleared her throat as Christopher towered over her on the other side of it. "How are you?" He stared at her wide-eyed and crouched down to her level. How was he? How was _he_? Did she just ask about how he was? Insane, this woman was insane. Benjamin slowly crept behind him, never taking his eyes off of Nic.

"How am I?" He asked her in disbelief. "Horrible for seeing you like this. How are you?"

She smiled at him and then Christopher noticed the dried blood at the corner of her mouth. Her tone was sarcastic, "Never better."

"What happened to you, Nic?" Terry asked and came next to Christopher. His brown eyes scanning her nervously. Christopher looked up at him, surprised that he called her Nic rather than Miss. Brown. That was good, she had two people to help her get to see Jack. Christopher didn't know Beckett's plans yet for her and he didn't know how they were going to get her out, but what he did know was that they had two hours to somehow accomplish it. Nicolette didn't answer him right away, she furrowed her eyes on the cold ground that she woke up on. He asked her again, "Who had done this to you?"

Nicolette's smile turned into a slight smirk toward Ben, "Who do you think?"

Christopher felt his teeth grit and he balled his fists. He snarled the name, "Lord Cutler Beckett."

She shook her head no, "Close though. He gave the order... it was Mercer." Christopher's breath became uneven and he stood up from where he was going to a different cell. When he punched it hard, muttering something of a deal, Nicolette jumped from feeling _his_ anger that was unfolding before her. She hissed to Benjamin, "Get him to stop, will you? I don't want him to be making noise."

"Aye, Nic." Terry went to hold Christopher away from the other cell, but Chris thrashed out of his hold. He didn't go back to hitting the cell until his knuckles would bleed wishing that it was Mercer to see how he would like it when he would get his hands on him. No one… would touch his sister like that and get away with it.

Christopher swung around on his heel and yelled angrily at Nicolette, "He told me that you would be protected!" Benjamin went to calm him down, but Christopher started to pace in front of Nicolette's widened eyes. "You weren't supposed to be harmed! And now he does this?" Benjamin tried once again to calm him down, shushing, trying to grab him while he was walking. Christopher stopped his pace and looked Ben in his eyes. "Her name was supposed to be cleared for my help in the company. That was our agreement. And now he laid a hand on my sister? And not a loving one either. I'll kill him!" He went to hit the cell again.

"Christopher!" Terry shouted while grabbing both of his shoulders to stop him in his place. He looked at him in disbelief that he had the nerve to just interrupt him like that. Benjamin tried to reason with him, "You're not going to kill him, Chris! Are you insane?"

"Fine, I won't kill him. I'll beat him until he is almost dead and you will throw him overboard so the dishonest bastard drowns while he bleeds. Actually, both of them, both their faults. If both are lucky, the sharks will rip them limb to—."

"Stow it, will you?" Nicolette shouted over the two of them, standing abruptly. No matter how much she wanted support from something, she wouldn't use it. From what he said before, she would have been furious, but she didn't care about what he had done. Both Christopher and Benjamin looked over at her and noticed that she still wasn't balanced on her feet like she should be. Nicolette noticed that they were staring at her and knew the reason and when she leaned forward, she grabbed the bar to support. She gestured to the two of them and hoarsely she yelled at them, "Someone would've heard you!"

She took a heavy breath and felt her head ache from them and the night before, she didn't say anything about it. She lowered her voice as the two had silence over them. "Chris, it was my fault." Christopher looked at her in disbelief and Nicolette's mind screamed to make her take that back, not to admit that it was her fault. "I let my mouth run faster than my mind could actually run and I crossed that imaginary line you were talking to Terry about. It's my fault. I brought it upon myself last night."

Christopher looked up and placed his hands on his hips. Shaking his head in disbelief, Nicolette furrowed her eyes to the floor. Not really paying attention to Christopher, she heard Benjamin shout at him alarmed, "Christopher!" Nicolette's head snapped to him and she noticed Christopher pointing his pistol at the lock of the door to get open. He cocked the pistol and wrapped his finger onto the trigger ready to pull it.

"No!" Nicolette shouted quickly and Christopher's head snapped to her. "No noise."

"Nic," Chris immediately put his pistol away safely under his belt from his sister's stern voice. Nicolette looked at her brother tiredly. "You don't understand. I have to get you out of here." The concern tone of his voice made Nicolette almost backtrack for a moment, she sensed that something was missing. "I _have_ to get you out of here, Nic. Jack's back." Her shoulders fell and her eyebrow raised at him. She averted her gaze onto her necklace, maybe he was her magic genie after all and she was wishing for him before. "We're coming up on the _Black Pearl _and the _Empress_ and by my judgment we'll be there next to it very soon."

"The _Black Pearl?_ It's restored…" The corners of her mouth twitched into what Christopher thought to be an actual smile.

He nodded to her, "Yes, and you'll be with Jack very soon, two hours flies very fast. You, as a pirate," her eyes widened at realizing that she would soon be in a familiar place with people that she had known to be pirates. Christopher also seemed to be accepting of it finally. Terry looked over at him in slight disbelief, he never thought that he would see the day that he would be okay with being related to a pirate. Christopher couldn't believe the next few words that were coming out of his mouth, three months ago he wouldn't have agreed with himself, he changed. "And you being in love with a pirate Captain, should know that two hours of sea life goes by very fast."

"I have a plan without much noise, there will be, of course." She muttered to herself, leaving the two of them to look at her confused. She looked to the hinges one more time to be sure. Nicolette even had traced her finger on the shape of it, to be even more sure. "Well, I think I need a different plan." She was wrong before. These are not half pin barrel hinges. No leverage would take part in this escape. Not even fire power, the iron was far too strong.

"What was the plan?" Terry asked her curiously.

Nicolette breathed in heavily and closed her eyes before she explained, "These aren't the hinges. This iron is stronger, almost stronger than steel, which is strange. Your bullet," she pointed to Christopher with her free hand, "wouldn't do any good with the lock. That's how strong it is. If these were the right hinges, which they are not, then…" she trailed off, looking off somewhere to figure out how to explain it to someone that wasn't related to a blacksmith. She didn't think Christopher would understand either. "Then leverage would've been our way. You see, half-pin barrel hinges are so weak that… that bench there," she pointed to the bench that was in between Christopher and Benjamin on the other wall, "would do amazingly well to break the door off."

Christopher looked at her like she was mad, "Well, surely with the both of our strength we could do it with this stronger iron, right?"

Nicolette refrained rolling her eyes to the back of head and back. She shook her head no and hissed, "You're more stubborn than an ass. Did you not hear anything I just said right now?" Christopher narrowed his eyes at her as she went to continue, "This is stronger than what I thought it would be, I only saw this kind of metal once or twice in my life before."

"So we need a new plan," he said rather dubiously, "we're going to need a clever plan.

Nicolette smiled, "A mad, but brilliant plan."

"I know where Lord Beckett keeps his extra key." Nicolette and Christopher looked over at Terry who wouldn't usually input a plan against the company. He thought this situation was a special case to do it. Nicolette's smile seemed to grow at the thought and Terry looked at them both before going closet to the cell that Nicolette was in. "I think I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Barbossa boarded the <em>Black Pearl<em> with a slight snarl forming on his face, seeing Sao Feng and his crew surrounding the deck of the _Black Pearl._ Jack Sparrow cringed, seeing the crew as a gun was a few inches behind him being pointed at his head. He tried to hide behind Hector to not be seen or heard by the pirate lord. Jack, however, kept an eye looking around for his Nicky since the whelp had said, still, even the night before that they had seen before coming up in the surface. Jack still remembered the misbegotten maggot's words that he said to him and Gibbs to somehow soothe Jack's thoughts about Nicolette being alive. However, they knew that she wasn't dead, that woman might have looked like his Nicky, but she was a much older version.

Will was rather persistent, he was either a bad liar or a bloody liar. Either way he was a liar in Jack's eyes. Nicolette Brown was not on the ship at all. He still tried to look for her, but it seemed like she wasn't there at all. Barbossa stated with a touch of mockery to Sao Feng while Jack cowered behind him, "Sao Feng. You showing up here, 'tis a great _coincidence._" He narrowed his eyes at him, having a feeling that this was far from _being_ a coincidence.

Sao Feng ignored him and walked around to see Captain Jack Sparrow alive and well, hiding like a coward from him. "Jack Sparrow," _There should be a Captain in that,_ although Jack said it in his head, he wouldn't dare say it out loud to him, in risk of getting killed by the pirate lord. Jack peered over Barbossa's shoulder with a fake charming, crooked smile toward Sao Feng and a slight wave of the hand. Sao Feng exchanged a fake smile toward him as he stopped in front of the pirate, "You and your whore paid me great insult once."

His whore? He had a whore? Jack straightened up and looked to Barbossa, who mouthed, 'Nicky' to him. Oh, her. She was a whore? He never recalled her being one at all. He looked to Sao Feng and stated to him at first defensively, then innocently. "My _whore_ is not a _whore_, mate, and that doesn't sound like us." Sao Feng expected that answer. He controlled his anger of not killing and clenched his fist to fling it at Jack's nose. Jack winced and held it to soothe it, it seemed broken.

Jack broke it back in place so it wouldn't stay crooked. He suggested to him, looking up at Sao Feng warningly, "Shall we call it square, then?"

Sao Feng seemed like he was going to say something back, when an unwanted voice split everyone's hearing. "Release her!" Jack looked up to see Will pushing through the crowd. Now why wasn't he held back like the rest of the crew was? He looked to Sao Feng, obviously talking about his murderess, "She's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked curiously to Will. Will looked down almost guilty that it had to happen this way, but he _needed_ the _Black Pearl_ to free his father. He didn't have a choice in the matter.

"You heard Captain Turner." _Captain Turner?_ Captain Turner? He didn't have a ship of his own, why in the bloody hell was he being called a Captain? Jack didn't even want to equate to thinking that the _noble_ William Turner had performed a mutiny against them. Sao Feng barked, as a couple of men chuckled at the sound of _Captain Turner._ There was something more that was missing and Sao Feng shot those chuckling men a glare before barking an order, "Release her!"

"_Captain_ Turner?" Jack questioned under his breath in shock as he still rubbed his nose.

"Aye," Gibbs stated, "the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" A bloody mutiny! This was embarrassing to fall under yet another mutiny… but not by Hector… no, by _Will Turner_. The heroic, and noble, Will Turner. Jack couldn't wait to hear the reasoning behind this one.

"I need the _Pearl_ to free my father." Will explained to them in all seriousness, Jack could laugh at him! That wasn't going to free his bloody father! Will lied to them all, not admitting Nicolette to be another reason why he had decided to get Jack, "That's the only reason I came along on this voyage."

Elizabeth got her shackles off and looked at Will in disbelief, she wasn't aware of that at all. "Why didn't you tell me that you were planning this?" Will looked up into the air, she did the same when she killed Jack. For all he knew, Elizabeth shouldn't even be insulted and talk to him about this.

With mockery, he told her in a phrase that was said to him by her, "It was my burden to bear."

"_Captain_ Turner," Jack started to him with a slight grin, it was a charming one, but a fake one at that. The words stung Will more than it seemed like it did. Jack added after, "I see how it is now," he pointed to Will and continued, "he needs the _Pearl_. 'Captain' Turner lied about his friend and performs a mutiny to get the _Pearl!_" Will seemed slightly dismayed about that, he shouldn't have done what Christopher asked him to do, but that was what he had to do. Jack turned to Elizabeth and then pointed at her, "And you, you felt guilty." She didn't respond either, knowing that was true. Jack turned on his heel to face Barbossa, "And you and your Brethren Court." Barbossa shook his head and refrained from rolling his eyes or shooting an insult to him. Jack threw his hands in the air and now addressed everybody, "Did anyone come to save me just because they missed me?"

Silence fell. The crew looked at each other as if daring the other to raise their hand and say that they did. Jack looked around, just wanting to see _one_ hand. _Anyone? Am I really not that—there's one!_ _Hah!_ Pintel reluctantly raised his hand first along with Ragetti. Jack smiled broadly at the two of them and then noticed Marty slowly raising his own up with Cotton. Gibbs sighed a rigid one and then raised his hand along with them only making Jack's grin go wider. _See, they missed me_.

He pointed at them and stated before going to saunter over to them, "I'm standing there with them." Sao Feng scoffed and pulled Jack's collar roughly to pull him back.

"I'm sorry Jack," _no, you bloody aren't,_ Jack scowled as Sao Feng's hot breath hit his neck lightly as he spoke sarcastically, "but there are old friends that want to see you first."

Jack gulped, that could be anyone that he had problems with. He stated to try to get out of it, "I'm not certain if I can survive anymore visits from old friends."

"Here's your chance to find out." He snarled back and Jack looked forward to see the familiar colors of the company itself. White sails that weren't of a pirate's because the colors were hoisted above. It held the familiar symbol of the East India Trading Company, what Jack thought that he would never want to see again. The ship coming toward them took at least a half hour, the speed it was going was very fast for it. The moment the gangplank and grapple hooks connected itself to _his_ ship, Jack cringed seeing the familiar dead eyes of Ian Mercer step on as the officers swarmed _his_ ship. A very familiar officer stood next to Mercer as the circle around the mast grew larger.

Jack narrowed his eye at the yellow coward who stood there professionally with no mischief signaling in his expression. His eyes were hard along with his face as the blue uniform clung onto his skin. "Jack Sparrow," Christopher muttered under his breath and looked to the man next to him, Terry, who nodded in his direction. He smiled warmly at Jack and felt the eyes narrowing from not only Jack, but everyone else that he sailed with for the last couple of months, "It's great to see you, my friend."

Jack scoffed and went to say something when Mr. Mercer walked to him to take him away from Sao Feng and the _Pearl_. "Officer Terry and Officer Grayson—."

A sneer came from the smiling man, his smile faltered as Mercer gave them Jack to bring over. "Officer Brown, Mr. Mercer." Christopher suddenly felt himself grip Jack harder feeling his anger for the man who touched his sister only grow. Jack let out an 'ow' and winced from him, but Christopher muttered, "Sorry," to him. He loosened his grip for Jack, not meaning to do that. "I'm not under Grayson anymore, _sir._" Christopher said through his teeth at the man and held himself the best he could to not spit in his place.

Mercer ignored him as expected, "Officer Grayson, please take Jack Sparrow—."

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Christopher corrected him quickly, earning an eyebrow raise from both Jack and Mercer. Benjamin tried not to nudge him to cover that.

Terry quickly took over to not ruin _his_ plan, "What he means is, sir, that maybe Captain Jack Sparrow might not take a liking to not being called by his title."

"The pirate doesn't even deserve to breathe," Jack narrowed his eyes at Mercer… that man didn't deserve to breathe either. "Take him to Beckett. He longs to see him again."

Terry and Chris nodded, "Aye, sir." Christopher and him turned on their heels to go back down the wide gangplank to bring Jack to Beckett's office. When they stepped onto the deck of the _Endeavor,_ Christopher looked cautiously behind his shoulder to see if anyone was watching them. His pace suddenly slowed down along with Terry's.

"Where's my Nicky?" Jack asked Christopher as soon as their pace slowed. Why were they slowing down? He wanted to see Beckett now, to get this over and done with. "Where's Nicky, Grayson?"

"One, I'm not Grayson." He shot a glare toward Jack and was reminded why he and Jack didn't really see eye to eye. Chris continued, "And two, Nicolette is alive and… well… in the brig."

"The brig?" Jack questioned. That was stupid, she was a blacksmith's daughter. She knew more about steel and iron than any other woman that he had met before. "Then why in the bloody hell doesn't she escape? She knows more about metal than what a man should know about metal."

Christopher huffed as he opened the door that led into the hallway to where Beckett's office would be, "I know, but it's stronger than what she thought, so she is stuck there. Not even my pistol could do to break the lock. So, I'm going to let her out before you leave and you are going to go into Beckett's office to make a deal." He spoke really fast now as they were coming up closer. Their pace was still as it was before. And no matter how fast he was talking to Jack, he caught onto every word. "It's all about Shipwreck Cove and he tried to get the information out of Nic, but when he insulted you she refused."

Jack felt a smirk make its way on his face, "That sounds like her."

"It is her. A different her, but her."

"Why is everyone saying that? Gibbs did, and now you are saying it. I doubt my Nicky changed much, mate." Jack said to him, how much did his Nicky change? If she did... Christopher only looked at him and didn't say a word to him, but Jack got the answer from it right away.

He answered it anyway, "She's more broken than she used to be, Jack." Jack's face fell at that, but Christopher made his face rise up when he continued, "We're coming up. Now, Jack, I want you to not… look at her when you see her. We want everything to go accordingly well for her escape and since I have the extra _key_, I'll bring her over here while Terry is guarding the doors. Don't pay attention to her, you hear me?" They stopped at the double doors and before they opened them for him to enter Jack thought he heard a faint feminine voice behind the door. He didn't mention it since Chris didn't at all hear her.

"Jack, I'm telling you. You pay no mind to her until you are done with the meeting." Jack looked at Christopher as he warned, why shouldn't he pay mind to her? "Am I clear?" Ben's and Chris' hands wrapped around the door knob, and they waited for Jack's answer before letting him in.

Jack muttered, "Inescapably clear, mate." Jack focused on the woman's voice he had heard before, it sounded too much like his Nicky for her to be in the brig. Maybe she wasn't in the brig… Jack didn't say anything to Christopher as he opened the doors along with his esteemed colleague.

"Great, have fun." He muttered back, pushing Jack right in before quickly shutting the doors to not see anything that was in the office at all. Christopher looked to Benjamin and sighed, "Shall we get this underway?" He opened his empty hand to get the key from Benjamin who was digging into his breast pocket of his uniform to get the key out. In a second, he came out with the heavy iron key and placed it in Christopher's hand. "Thank you, Terry, I'll never be able to repay you for this."

Christopher went to leave, but then he heard a saddened, "Aye, Captain Brown." Captain… Christopher furrowed his eyes to the floor and sighed, shaking his head. He missed being called that, but now he felt that fate had different plans for him. Standing there for a moment, Christopher hurried to go to the brig to retrieve his sister for her to go safely back onto the _Pearl._

* * *

><p>"These aren't necessary." Nicolette stated to Beckett, rattling her shackles to get off of her. They were on her tightly, unfortunately, so tightly that she couldn't even find something that was right by her to pick the lock to break free. She didn't know what was going to happen to Christopher if he was to go to the brig as planned, but someone told Beckett about it before they went to get Jack. Nicolette was brought out of her cell without any reluctance or struggling. She had no idea what Beckett wanted to do to her.<p>

Beckett smiled coldly toward her, making Nicolette's eyebrows knit together, "After your episode last night? You have the right to be shackled, we don't want you to be getting any sort of ideas now, would we?" Beckett went to his bottle of port and then poured a small glass of it for her. She stared at him while he was doing this, hoping that her stare would eventually kill him or burn him alive. That was the death he deserved, something suffering… something worse than what he had done to others, being burned alive.

While he was pouring, he stated to Nicolette, "But I didn't expect your punishment to be what Mercer had given you." Nicolette shook her head and scoffed, looking forward at the cream colored walls._ I highly doubt that,_ she thought to herself. He stopped pouring, "You must be parched, Miss. Brown, after what you had been through last night." He walked over to where she was shackled and Nicolette did her best to not look him in the eye. He bent down to with the glass in his hand, "You want some?"

In response, Nicolette sighed heavily before spitting in his face that was inches away from hers. Beckett gritted his teeth and stood up on his feet, taking a handkerchief while restraining himself from throwing the drink into her face. He wiped her spit off with it and sighed. Nicolette told him harshly, "I'd rather die than take a drink from you." Beckett's patience were beginning to run low, soon he would run out of it. Beckett learned to take control of his temper and his temper was a fierce one that could make even the biggest man shudder in fear. It made his father shudder in fear the night before he left.

To cool off, Beckett walked over to the window to look out to see the familiar hulk of the _Black Pearl_ or the _Wicked Wench,_ whatever it was called now. Jack should be here in three… two… the doors flew open and revealed the man himself to come in. He scanned the room, at first, searching for the heard of Davy Jones to take it back for his own. Nicolette's head snapped up at the sound of the doors and her heart leaped when she saw that it was Jack who came in. She smiled, no longer feeling anger overwhelm her, he was there, he was alive and _there_. She wanted to touch him, kiss him, and say his name, anything to make it even more real.

"Jack." She breathed, her eyes watered and when his brown eyes locked with her eyes she forgotten what charm they had first had on her. But, although Jack was more than happy to see her, the image of _his_ Nicky looking more bruised and battered than what he was used to seeing her as. He gritted his teeth and restrained himself from doing anything that he would regret doing to _Lord Cutler Beckett_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*sings* Reunited and it feels so good. Haha. Kind of a cliffhanger. I wonder what's going to happen to Christopher since he actually still thinks that Nicolette is still in the brig. ;). Let me know with a review with what you think is going to happen with that. Love you all and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.<strong>_


	14. A Frilly Linen Napkin and A Spicy Banana

_**Hello everyone! I have a long reasoning for posting this chapter a little before Tuesday and switching it with Sticks and Stones, but I don't want to get into it now. I loved all your reviews that you have given me and they all made my day. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I'm once again, too lazy to reply to reviews through pm, so I'll just reply to them on here because it is a lot faster and a lot easier for me.**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**coolsweetness55: I'm sorry! But I get so tempted with those cliffhangers. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Evangaline Crystal: Haha, yupp they are reunited. You never know with Christopher what might happen to him later in this chapter… yeah he is sort of out of place in the company :(, I think he's more pirate now. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**oxXMidnightSunXxo: Yes, he is back and here to stay! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**XXGoldeneclipseXX: Better than not reuniting at all, right? Thank you! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Avrice the Demigod: Thank you! I'm glad you did :). You don't have to wait anymore though. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**haleytylers: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fourteen: A Frilly Linen Napkin and a Spicy Banana<em>

"Remarkable," Cutler started to Jack who was shaking his shock of Nicolette being battered up. He had business to take care of before killing that little bugger for even touching. Jack cautiously looked away from Nicolette and turned on his heel to poke around the office, doing what he planned to do at first. Now he wanted to retrieve two things from this office. Nicolette's shoulders slumped and her smile fell when she realized that Jack wasn't looking at her like she was looking at him. Beckett continued, "Last I saw of that ship she was on fire, a blackened hulk seeping through the crushing waves. We had a deal, Jack. I contracted you to deliver cargo and you chose to deliver it." Jack didn't want Nicolette finding out about his EITC past with Beckett. He didn't know what she would say to him if she would find out. If she would be upset, proud, he didn't know nor did he want to know.

Jack stated to him, while looking and poking through places where the heart _could_ be. "Not in front of her, mate." Jack shot a glare toward the short man. Nicolette narrowed her eyes at Jack, at least she was the least bit acknowledged by him. He added, "She doesn't know about me past with you."

"Oh, but I already informed about our and the _Wicked Wench's_ past together." Jack cringed at his old ship's name and then looked away from him to have another glimpse at Nicky, who only shifted her gaze onto the ground.

"Well, then, stop confusing people as _cargo_." Jack stated to him with slight venom as he opened a small thing that he thought a heart could fit in. Nicky looked back up with her eyes widened. That was the cargo? Slaves were the cargo that he didn't deliver? Her eyes were glued onto Jack and she suddenly found herself speechless. He really was a good man… for being a pirate, anyway. Jack felt her eyes on him, stuck on him. She only knew half of the story, of course. Beckett hadn't changed a bit in his eyes.

Beckett ignored his venomous statement, "And you paid a heavy debt to raise her up again, did you, Jack?" Jack saw his brand make its appearance on his wrist. The small chest closed loudly and Beckett knew immediately what he was doing. "It's not here, Jack." He turned on his heel to face him finally and Jack looked over at him innocently.

"What? What isn't?" He asked quickly, how did he know that he was looking for it?

Beckett took a few steps forward, trying so hard not smile an unpleasant smile, knowing that he was already one step ahead from the pirate, Jack Sparrow. He stated to him, "The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ and so, unavailable use of leverage to satisfy your debt to the good Captain." Oh, that was just great. How was that going to help him now? But how little did Lord Beckett know that that wasn't the exact reasoning in finding the heart of Davy Jones now.

Jack picked up a cane that Beckett used to carry to support him in the olden days. He was going to have fun toying with this man. He was going to be sure to have fun toying with this man. "By my reckoning," he started, looking behind his shoulder at Beckett who was already glaring at him, "that debt has been settled." Jack turned his head away from him to see Nicolette glaring up at him. Jack pursed his lips and with the cane, he picked up her chin to examine the damage there. But he had a feeling that there was more damage that he would find if he took a better look at him.

Nicolette said to him, cautiously, "It's just a scratch."

"Oh yes," Jack's voice was low and unreadable, _Beckett will pay for this, I swear it, maybe not now, but definitely sometime soon,_ he thought to himself, "but I bet," he tilted her face to angle where he noticed a rather large bruise on her cheekbone. Jack felt his heart clench. Jack would kill him if he didn't have prior plans like he had for this meeting. He continued, "That there's more where that came from. I know what I'm doing. If something doesn't sound right, keep your comments to yourself." No matter how many people told him otherwise, he still believed that she was his Nicky that had trouble holding her tongue when it needed it to be held.

Beckett didn't catch the small conversation between the two; he didn't even hear their slight murmurs. "By your death?" Jack moved away from Nicolette and noticed a portrait of the little bugger standing proudly with his cane on… was that a mountain? In Jack's eyes, it was rather bigger than anything else in this room; maybe it made _Mr._ Beckett's head bigger than it should also. Jack tried to mimic the pose with the cane. Nicky rolled her eyes and shook her head no with a smirk, Jack wasn't looking at all what he was trying to mimic.

Jack pointed to himself in disbelief and she chuckled nodding.

Beckett once again ignored them, "And yet here you are."

Jack swung around with the cane, "Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by."

His teeth started to grit just by that slight comment and Nicolette noticed Beckett's body grow stiff. Nicolette's smirk suddenly disappeared when Beckett spoke again, but this time it was through his teeth, "Your good deed cost me, Jack." Nicolette noticed Beckett's eyes flare up in a certain rage… she never saw that rage at all since she had met him… only when Jones messed up his dealings with the Governor, but this flare of rage was so foreign, it actually seemed like he was holding back what he really wanted to say.

Jack huffed angrily and stated with hate, "And you have spared me any possibility of being anything other than what I am." He paused, letting that hang in the air for a moment as he walked to the charts with the EITC soldier figurines. "And for that," he pointed his finger at Beckett, reminding him how dirty his fingers actually were, "I truly thank you." Jack picked one of them up and examined it. Jack suddenly remembered how tidy and neat this man actually was, remembering baths he would order his house to draw _Jack_ when there was a dinner he would have to take part in. He asked him curiously, putting it back down, "Will someone be sent in to draw you a bath?"

"It would be so nice if some of us were on holiday all year round." Beckett started, Jack remembered also that he went onto random topics that have an ulterior motive in answered the question that was asked. The man was intelligent in his analogies; Jack had to give him that. Jack looked over at the globe, skimming his finger on it. "But someone must be there to make sure that the world _turns,"_ Beckett turned his globe the hardest it could go so Jack would get his filthy finger off of it and to make a clear enough example for the pirate, he really _loathed_ pirates, "People are what they love, Jack. And what they love is _cargo_."

Jack caught a whiff of something that was toward Beckett's desk and instead of listening to Beckett's pointless lecture, he went looking for it. Nicolette raised her brow, actually paying attention to what the Lord was saying to, well, Jack. "They love spices, and linens, and plantains. And as long as it is delivered on time and in sufficient supply, then they are content to being figures on a ledger." Beckett fixed the piece back to its regular position on his chart.

Jack peered over Beckett's desk to see a peanut laying there very lonely. He felt his sanity once again decrease like it had done plenty of times in the past two months. "Peanut," muttered Jack. Nicolette furrowed her eyes at him confused, peanut? Jack plucked it from Beckett's desk and quickly ate it, hoping that no one would notice it.

"You are a clever man, Jack," Jack heard Beckett's voice by his ear, closer to him. Bugger, he wasn't paying attention enough to notice him come by him. "You know I'm right."

_No, you bloody aren't._ Jack saw right through this, he looked to Beckett and stated, "If you are offering me a seat on the board, I am neither depraved enough nor drunk enough to accept."

Beckett held a slightly mix in his face and Nicolette suddenly knew what he was going to ask Jack about. Her eyes soon widened, this was practically an idea that she had _given_ him! "Then perhaps you will consider an alternative arrangement, one that requires only… information." Jack notice a glass of port in his hand, a small glass of port and in his other hand was another one. Jack would need a drink if he was having dealings with this man.

Christopher warned him it was going to be about the Brethren Court before. Jack took the glass out of his hand carefully along with the other. "Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt," he first downed the contents in the glass that was meant for him, "I can exchange for fair compensation, square me debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom," Nicolette narrowed her eyes at him for him to add _her_ to the mix of it, Jack looked behind his shoulder and noticed Nicolette nodding her head silently to him to her shackles, "oh," Jack turned back to Beckett and nodded to Nicky, "I forgot to mention mine _and_ Nicky's freedom." Jack drank the other glass of port, it was strong, not even the least bit watered down.

Beckett sighed at the rather large terms that he wanted only for his information, but Beckett actually was desperate in finding. Walking back to his port, Beckett went to pour some more for _himself_. "Of course, it's just good business." Nicolette heard the biting regret in it, but held her tongue, to try her best and keep quiet like she was told to do.

"And were I in a devulgatory mood? What might I divulge?" He picked up another one of the figures that looked slightly like Beckett. He turned it side to side to see if it had almost the same features as him… and it did. Maybe this was the Beckett figure that he was bond to have.

"Everything," Jack didn't like how he muttered that. Jack knew everything there was to know about Shipwreck Cove, being that he grew up in Shipwreck Cove with the Keeper of the Code… it was likely that he knew more about it than what a regular pirate would know about it. "Where are they meeting? Who are the Pirate Lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?" Jack considered for a moment and looked down to see a piece of eight sitting on top of his desk… along with many others, but that wasn't the pieces of eight that he was talking about.

Jack sighed and pursed his lips, pocketing the figure that looked a lot like Beckett. He stated, "I think I'd prefer to maintain my monopoly of those answers." Beckett's face swirled with slight surprise, but it was almost an expectant surprise. Beckett thought that he would since it wasn't his own freedom that was at stake now, but Miss. Brown's. "Just good business, you know." There was a slight mocking tone that he held when he spoke.

Beckett swallowed his dignity and stated to Jack before taking a sip of his own drink, "You haven't changed. Enjoy the gallows with her."

"I've been." Jack said quickly, swiping the drink out of Beckett's hand right away and swaggering away with it in his hand. Beckett went to say something about it, but now Jack took this time to do his own little lecture with more charm and persuasion. "And once you've taken in the view there's not much to it. Now," when he was at the other side with Nicolette looking up at him confused, he started to circle slowly around the table with a taunt, "far be it for me to give advice to _you_. But if I were me and if you were you, we each have the same lack of trust in the other. Imagine: you're me.

"You being me would propose rather you telling me where the Brethren Court are meeting; you'd lead me there instead." Nicky pursed her lips and looked at Jack carefully; it was almost like when he was dealing with Barbossa in Isla de Muerta… she still had no idea what was going on, since his expression was so unreadable that it was so hard to even _tell_. "Where upon: you could serve up to me the Pirate Lords, the nine pieces of eight, and the hull of the Brethren Court on a silver platter." Jack was now closer to Beckett, finally making his way to where he had begun, but only at the other side of the Lord, himself. "Savvy?"

Beckett's lips curved into a satisfied smile, Nicolette didn't find it either pleasant or amusing. She couldn't even imagine the thoughts that were going through the man's head now. He repeated, satisfied, "On a silver platter." Beckett looked to his glass that was in Jack's hand still and debated if he should take it right back.

Jack added for slight effect, "With a frilly linen napkin and a spicy banana on the side." Beckett liked the sound of that very much. He went to take his glass back from Jack, whose unreadable smile had fallen and he pointed to the glass and to Nicky. Beckett sighed and went to his desk, slipping Jack the keys to the shackles that held Nicolette's hands.

* * *

><p>"Nic!" Christopher quickly ran down the steps of the brig with the extra keys in his hands. He stopped in the middle of the stairs when he saw two shadows lurking below. He raised his brow, one shadow was the iron door that was wide open and the other was of a man standing there. Maybe it wasn't a man, it could've been her. Did someone let her out while he was gone? "Nic?" There was no answer back. Christopher didn't regain his pace, but he did continue forward to see what was going on.<p>

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he walked only a few feet away from them to look around. How little did he expect the shadow of the man coming behind him? Very little. Christopher slowly breathed in and out slowly looking into the empty cell that Nicolette was in earlier. "What… in the bloody—?" He suddenly felt someone punch his stomach the hardest that one could.

Christopher grunted and felt as if the wind was suddenly knocked out of him. When he was able to find himself able to breathe again, he was thrown into the open cell where Nicolette was, the man took the keys out of his hand once his grip loosened. Christopher grabbed where he was hit, turning on his heel to see that it was O'Connor who had done this. He only shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, gee, Captain," the mockery in his voice made Christopher remember what a snake in the grass this man really was. "So much for following company regulation and guidelines, eh? Helping fugitives, fighting on deck, Grayson, I have to say that ye have been acting more pirate than any of us aboard here."

"I don't get you, Patrick." Christopher stated to him softly, narrowing his eyes at the man with hate in his eyes. "I don't get you at all. I treated you like you were my brother, I trusted you more than I should, and you just…" Christopher trailed off not finding the right for the man that betrayed him for who knows how long ago. It seemed like years ago in his eyes. He gulped, finding the right word, "Betrayed me. I don't understand, frankly, because it was for a man like Beckett."

For a moment, Patrick actually seemed apologetic, looking down at the ground and shifting his look to Christopher plenty of times as if he was figuring out what to say. For months after what Patrick had done to him, Christopher had contemplated on the reason why, did he treat him badly without realizing it, did he have a sudden envious feeling to him for the attention… Christopher had no idea. But the fact that he sold him out was so unbelievable, that it was horrible to grasp that he was mutinied. Now his ship was gone and whatever he had done to deserve it, it suddenly acted like it was his punishment.

Instead of saying something, the coward took his keys out of the lock and walked away in a rush before Christopher could call him back. When he couldn't see the shadow of his figure anymore, he shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Bloody bastard."

* * *

><p>"You could keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his sticky wooden friend, both," Jack finished unshackling Nicolette and handed her own glass of port before turning back to Beckett who was now sitting at his desk, continuing the negotiation. Jack took a fan off the table and opened it, beginning to fan himself; he already needed to get out of the air of the man as soon as possible. He felt like that there was one more person that he was forgetting and as he walked forward he suddenly remembered, "And <em>Turner<em>." Nicolette choked on the contents of the drink when she heard Will's name. That bloody well wasn't happening. Jack looked behind his shoulder, "You okay there, love?"

She waved it away dismissively like nothing before ever happen. She stated to him, wiping the drink off her chin, "Been better, but please don't worry about me and continue."

Jack bowed his head charmingly and turned back to Beckett, "Especially, Turner." Nicolette swallowed her previous words no matter how much she wanted to protest Will's well being. He didn't know what he was doing when performing the mutiny; she could place all her money on that. "If they were twins you could have all three of them." Nicolette raised her eyebrow, unsure of who were the two he was talking about, but remembered that Pintel and Ragetti acted as though they _were_ twins.

Beckett looked up at Jack curiously, there was someone else he was forgetting, wasn't there? "And what becomes of Miss. Swann?" Jack couldn't name what was going on in Beckett's eyes, but he noticed that there was slight admiration in that question. _Does Lord Beckett actually fancy a pirate? That's shocking._ Jack thought to himself. It was shocking, but _very_ interesting.

Jack called him out on it and leaned on the desk, stopping his fanning of wanting to get out of the man's arrogant air, "What interest is she to you?" Beckett only chuckled to himself and shifted his gaze away from Jack with a small smirk. Jack immediately shrugged it off and went right back to business, "The rest come with me to Shipwreck Cove where I will hand you the pirates and you will _not_ hand me to Jones." Jack straightened up and then quickly started fanning himself again. "Bloody fair deal, don't you think, Nicky?"

She cleared her throat from behind him and quickly walked next to Jack to get to answer that, now that she was free from her chains. She answered, looking straight in Beckett's blue eyes debating if she should take her chance now to strangle him, "It's an extremely bloody fair deal, _my lord_." Jack gave her a short glare when he heard that hateful mockery in her voice. He nudged her arm to get her to get any stupid thoughts out of that mind of hers.

Beckett looked between the two of them, and realized something… he had the compass. "I just recalled," he started getting up, Jack's face dropped. Nicolette's just looked at him puzzled as he continued, "I've got this wonderful compass." Nicolette looked over at Jack worried and she saw his mouth twitching nervously. "And according to Miss. Brown and other sources, it points to whatever I want most." When the compass was set in front of them Nicolette and Jack turned on their heels to face him. "And for what do I need you for?"

Jack moved Nicolette aside by grabbing her shoulders and her face had fallen unsure of exactly what he was doing, "The compass points to whatever you want most, and that is not the Brethren Court, is it?" Where was he going with this? Nicolette felt something in her gut that told her that this wasn't going to be a good point that he was going to bring up. He moved away from her to face Beckett once again.

"Then what is, Jack?"

"Me!" Jack said that far too excitedly than what one should say. Nicolette's eyes widened when his voice became serious, "Dead."

"No!" Nicolette shouted. Why in the bloody hell would he bring that information up?

Jack grimaced over to Nicolette. "Please, love."

She looked at him in disbelief and then heard the compass snap open where Beckett was. Nicolette watched him carefully and at first it seemed that Jack was wrong, but he was far from being wrong. The compass point landed on him, Beckett looked up from it and at Jack to only confirm. To do so, Jack moved back and forth and saw Beckett's eyes shift gaze on him and the compass. The needle still kept its strong point on him. _He's right._ Beckett thought grudgingly. He cursed under his breath, snapping it shut, "Damn."

Nicky let out a trembling breath, he was right. The bloody pirate was bloody right. She wasn't sure if this was going to end well, nor was she sure if it was a good idea to have Beckett know what he _truly_ wanted. Jack tossed the fan to Beckett, while he tossed the compass back to Jack, where it rightfully belonged. His compass and his hat were like his boomerangs. Nicolette, seeing the sign of failure in Beckett's eyes, thought that they were home free, but then his eyes brightened up.

"Although," she really hated how 'although' sounded in her ears, "it occurs, if I got what I wanted most, then wouldn't what I wanted second most become what I wanted most?" She gulped looking toward Jack, suddenly more worried than she was before. Beckett took out a small pistol and cocked it in front of Jack, who didn't even cringe or act even surprised. Nicolette, however, eyes widened to their fullest. Beckett continued, "So if I kill you, I could find Shipwreck Cove, is it? On my own, cut out the middleman… as it were, literally." He moved several steps forward to get a good enough shot so that Jack would have a better chance of dying.

Nicolette breathed, her eyes never leaving the pistol in Beckett's hand, "Jack—."

He cut her off only taking more threatening steps toward the gun, "With me killed, you will arrive at the Cove, find it's a stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'll be wishing, 'Oh, if only I have someone that I have not killed _inside_ to ensure that the pirates then come _outside_." Jack used his hands to describe the considerable situation that Beckett would most likely go through.

And he actually did consider it; he considered it very seriously as well. He asked quickly to Jack, "And you can accomplish all this, can you?"

Jack smirked, walking around Beckett who slowly brought down his pistol while turning on his heel to face him, "You may kill me, but you may never insult me." Jack threw his hands out on either side of him and asked Beckett the golden question, "Who am I?" For a moment, Beckett looked at Jack like he was insane, who was he? Nicolette tried not to chuckle seeing Jack's dismayed reaction from him. "I-I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The scene was slightly different from the one in the original movie because most of the scene was omitted. I saw it and I liked this version a lot better, but of course, I lost the link on Youtube to this scene so when I went to write it, I went on a massive search for the link. I didn't find it. Haha. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I know Nicky didn't talk that much in it. I'll be sure to update soon, but I have to do my AP homework that I kindly neglect until a few weeks before schools starts. I'm such a procrastinator. <strong>_


	15. Back on the Black Pearl

_**Hello! This chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but I thought it would be cooler ending it where I ended it, so that's the reasoning. Hopefully you all enjoy it :) **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fifteen: Back on the Black Pearl<em>

Nicolette watched the two carefully for a while and hoped that Jack would find a way to get around this deal. He wouldn't really give up everyone just like that, would he? Jack had proven himself so unpredictable to her that she wasn't even sure anymore of him. Before the deal could even be sealed, cannon fire was starting to be heard and a cannon ball flew into the window that Beckett was looking through earlier. "Nicky, go!" Jack yelled to her before shaking Beckett's hand that was out when he staggered back from the noise heard. Nicky didn't take any hesitation she quickly took her leave and opening the doors she saw two different officers that she knew weren't there before.

The two officers eyes widened and they tried to grab her. Nicolette didn't do anything to them at first and Jack came up next to her. He grabbed the two doors and quickly slammed the two in their faces. They staggered back holding their noses and Jack grabbed her hand tightly with his to drag her along as he ran quickly onto the deck. However, through the chaos aboard both the ships, Jack commented to Nicky who slowed down carefully when they got out of the ship's stuffy, pompous interior, "Still doing the opposite of what I tell you to do, eh?"

Nicolette chuckled, as she let go of Jack's hand to duck out of the way of a cannon ball, "You have no idea how much I missed doing that."

Jack rolled his eyes, but didn't make a comment for it. They had to go... they _really_ had to go. The two made their way onto the helm dodging cannon fire and officers that made their way toward them. Nicolette looked over to see that the _Black Pearl_ was steadily making its way away from them. "Jack..." she started worried, they weren't going to leave without them, were they? Then she was reminded that Barbossa would probably be on that ship... so, yes they would leave without them. "The _Pearl_ seems like it's sailing away."

"Aye," Jack agreed, making their makeshift escape to get over there. He added, "happens when you leave a man like Hector in charge for even a little bit. He never does seem to wait for you." Jack quickly placed the figurine in the front of the cannon, it looked just like Cutler Beckett. Too bad it wasn't the _real_ Cutler Beckett. He gestured to Nicky who still had her back toward him, watching the _Pearl_ slowly making its way away from them. "Here, love." Nicolette quickly turned her head just as Beckett began making his way onto the helm. She hurried her way toward Jack who had lit the cannon stick to light the fuse.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stated to him quickly, "You know, I hated the first time when you done this."

"Really? How do you feel about me doing it now?" He asked as he started to blow on the fire so it wouldn't go on her _or _him before it would go onto the cannon.

"Getting used to it." She muttered with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Jack smirked and chuckled before kissing her forehead lightly. Cutler now looked upon this scene, appalled that this was actually happening on _his _ship. This was his ship, this wasn't going how he wanted it to go. It was going the opposite way of

When Jack was about to light the fuse to send them to the retreating ship, Beckett's eyes furrowed to the small figurine that was on the end of the cannon. He looked back at both Jack and Nicolette who were looking at him curiously, wondering if the cannon ball would kill the man right away. Beckett shook his head at the two of them in disbelief, "The both of you," he started, "are mad!"

Nicolette smiled at him and stated, "But brilliant."

"And thank goodness for that, because if we weren't this would probably never work." Jack quickly added after her and then went to light the fuse of the cannon. Not even a second to prepare for herself, Nicolette held on tightly when she felt her and Jack being launched into the air. She held onto her breath and put her face in Jack's chest, uncertain if she could actually take a look if they were going to make it or not.

Jack let out a blood curdling scream like he was about to get murdered and it didn't at all soothe Nicolette's thoughts. The crew of the _Black Pearl_ happened to just hear it and saw the rope that Jack used hit the side of the ship and the noise he made stopped. The rope slowly slipped into the ocean and everyone aboard it quickly ran to the side to see if he was down there, but when Barbossa—who could really care less about this man—there he was.

Standing on top of the designs of the _Pearl's _helm with a woman in his hold who had her head into his chest and was holding onto him tighter than tight. The woman looked a lot like Nicolette.

Holding onto the lantern and leaning onto it, Jack stated to his surprise crew, "And that was without a single drop of rum." Barbossa rolled his eyes in disbelief and looked over to the side to take in his defeat. He was so close in taking the _Pearl_ for himself.

"But it took several drops of port." Nicolette stated to them with her voice slightly muffled. She still had to state the truth at least to not give Jack the credit of doing that sober.

"Miss!" Gibbs shouted, worried. He quickly walked toward them and lent out a hand for her to take, but when she went to take it, Gibbs' eyes widened at her new appearance. Nicolette gulped already feeling stares on her, especially from him and several others. She muttered a quick thanks to him and leaped away from Jack with more grace than she could do usually. She tried to avoid everyone's gaze, but when she felt someone stare at her in disbelief, she actually looked up. Will. He was being brought up by Pintel and Ragetti and Nic couldn't help but shake her head at him disappointed.

Gibbs looked her over, taking it all in, "Nic, you alright?"

Nicolette turned her head to look back at him and then she faked smiled, nodding, even though she was the opposite, "I'm actually better than alright, thank you." When she heard a _thump_ on the helm, Nicolette looked over to see Jack look at Will very coldly. The tension was so thick that Nicolette didn't think she could walk in between it. What Will had done was disappointing, but he probably didn't realize what he even _had _done.

The cold words that were exchanged to him made Nicolette sigh and frown. Jack ordered with his eyes showing no emotion, "Take this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig." Roughly, the two pirates took him down and Nicolette could actually see the hurt in his eyes. She knew that he wouldn't admit it, but Will had Jack's respect, but now it quickly vanished. Nicky quickly walked away to Gibbs and to Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked over at her with a sigh, "The eunuch performed a mutiny on—."

"I know that," she stopped him before he finished it. Jack narrowed his eyes at her and straightened up his back. Nicolette gulped and looked to where Will was being pushed below deck by Pintel and Ragetti. She continued, "I saw him make the deal with Sao Feng and then Chris told me that Beckett made a deal to Sao Feng to trick him into getting the _Pearl._"

Jack commented to her, looking where she was, "Bloody whelp. I didn't even see it comin'."

Nicolette sighed and then bit her bottom lip, she felt the need to talk to him. When she went to excuse herself, she felt Jack's thumb rub the bruise on her cheek. She froze in her place and looked over at him with a sad smile developing. "Is that from him?" Jack asked her curiously. Nicolette didn't need to hear the name of _him_, she heard the sting of venom in his voice and it was mostly from the amount of hate he had for the man. She shook her head no. She felt a few stares on her as she stood there, they were all making her uneasy."If Beckett didn't lay a hand on you, it must've been that eunuch lackey of his."

"He only made it worse..." she stated not at all defending that wretch, trailing off, she never really looked in a mirror that day or recently. She actually didn't care about it, not paying mind to them made them go away faster, that was what she thought. "Sao Feng backhanded me hard before him." Jack pressed down on it as gently as he could, but it only made her wince from his slight touch.

"I'll kill him..." Jack trailed off when he realized that there were two hims instead of one. He quickly added, "Both of them. They won't live to see the day while I'm around."

She smiled, but the tone in her voice actually made that smile look irritated. Not because of Jack's caring words, because... well... the people around her. "That's flattering, Jack, but I'm fine. It's not like I died or anything." Nicolette stated to him. Jack saw her shift away from him, unsure of how he had gotten _that_ reaction from her. Jack actually felt some distance from her... it was almost scaring him, _did I do something wrong already?_ He asked himself nervously, suddenly a thought strolled into his mind that he somehow had a feeling that she would be like this, _She knows about Lizzie..._ Nicolette sighed, "I'll be back... I think I have to talk to Will, Jack."

_William, _his mind scowled, _bloody, stupid, William. Why couldn't the girl just forget about Will and be with me for once? I have died, come back, and this is the bloody reaction I get from her? Hell, I even thought that she was dead._ Jack didn't say anything back to her until she moved away from him and was already starting to go down below deck. "Nicky," Jack started for her, quickly grabbing her wrist as she reached the steps that came to an end to the main deck. Nicolette didn't at all seem phased by it. "Will can wait. He's in the brig, he ain't going anywhere." _For now... _Jack's mind added on, it was very likely that Will was going to escape at some point.

"Well," she started, looking back at him, "I can't wait. I need to talk to him... about everything, Jack."

"You actually consider that man as a _friend_?" Nicolette narrowed her eyes at him, he wasn't going to get into an argument with her while only being on the ship for not even an hour yet, was he? "That man has lied and cheated, he even lied about you, love."

"Yes, since he's a..." she trailed off when she was about to say pirate. He really was becoming like one... he... Nicolette looked more distant than before. Did Jack just say that he lied about her? What was there to lie about? Her face softened, a little hurt and confused about why a man she thought to be her _brother_ would do such a thing. That was something that her _real_ brother would, maybe not anymore, but still. Will was starting to change and she didn't like it at all. She gulped, "What do you mean by that? Lying about _me_?"

The man with words coming out nonstop didn't know what to put together for her to understand since a flash of hurt came across those hazel eyes, however, he tried to explain it to her, "Will told everyone that you went along with Sao Feng when you didn't show... knowing where you were."

"He knew where I was?" Nicolette asked him. Jack nodded to her, debating if he should take a step back, his Nicky did have a temper... a bad one, too, if one took a step too far. Nicolette moved her gaze to the black wood of the ship, "And people actually believed him?" She would be shocked if people believed that. Why would she go with the man that backhanded her rather find the man that she loved? That was absurd. That was... undoubtedly absurd.

"I didn't." Jack quickly muttered. "Gibbs, Barbossa, they actually didn't. They told me it was a lie the moment Will turned his back." The fact that Hector actually told him that it was a lie was more shocking than Will actually lying about her whereabouts. Nicolette couldn't at all grasp that, but she tried not to smirk that she had something to, at least, use against him. That was actually a sign of care... Hector must've missed her. She missed their banters once in a while, too, gave her entertainment when she was upset.

Nicolette chuckled, despite this unsettling fact of the matter between her and Will... or rather just Will, that Jack had told her. Jack knotted his eyebrows confused, she was actually finding this amusing? What in the bloody hell was going through this woman's head right now? Nicolette stated to him, "You're trying to get me to stay with you when you're only giving me a bigger reason to go and talk to him."

"I don't believe—." Jack was interrupted by being pulled and feeling a pair of lips crush against his. Well, Jack's thoughts were definitely forfeited at that point. His eyes went wide, but he slowly closed them when he moved his along with hers, putting more passion into it than she was. Nicolette only responded by releasing her wrist from his hold and slid her hands on both of his shoulders as he began cupping her hips. Before it could even continue, Jack realized, they couldn't go further than that... they were on his deck. _His _deck.

Jack parted from Nicolette who actually leaned forward, waiting for more, but was slightly dismayed that there wasn't going to be _more_. "Love, you know, I would really... _really_... love to continue this, but I don't want me crew to start believin' that I have become—."

Nicolette smirked amused and finished for him, "Soft."

"Aye, _soft,_ as you put it. Pirates aren't soft, love, especially pirate Captains, last time I checked."

"Fine, then, that's completely understandable." She stepped back from him, but realized that Jack never really let go of her. She raised her eyebrow, as she felt as if she was being pulled back by him. "Jack?"

"We could always just move out of their vision and continue this in the cabin, Nicky." He stated with a crooked grin. "You haven't been in there for a while... and I think you need a tour." Nicolette thought that idea was very tempting. Very, very tempting. She smiled at him... at first, anyway. But thinking about it... she frowned. She didn't want him to see her like _this._ She didn't even want to see the damage that was done to her the night before. It made her nervous... What would Jack do if he saw the rest of her body when he wanted to kill someone for seeing that bruise on her cheekbone? He would... Nicolette couldn't even think about it. When Jack saw the frown, he frowned as well. What really was going on with her? It worried him.

"Nicky, love?" Jack looked at her carefully and saw her eyes, her hazel eyes look up into his. They were unreadable. "What's the matter, darling? Something bugging you?"

_A lot of things._ Her mind answered quickly. Nicky only smiled sweetly and took his hands within hers to move them off her hips. "Nothing a good talk can't fix, which is what I must do before anything. It'll be quick, I promise, Jack." Jack's shoulders slumped as he watched Nicolette walk away from him to go see Will in the brig. Even when he told her what the whelp had done, Nicky couldn't just stay away from him. Bloody whelp. He still hated the fact that she had—Jack cringed silently—feelings for the eunuch a while back. He always wondered if they were still there, but he highly doubted it. He was ten times better than that bloody eunuch, really, he was.

Jack placed his hand on the railing and sighed, seeing her figure go down the stairs. Something really was wrong with her. Whatever was bugging her, seemed to be bugging him even though he didn't even know it. "Jack," he heard a raspy voice by him and he didn't even have to look to see that it was Barbossa, "any problems?"

Why did he think whenever Nicolette would walk away from him that there were problems? He had before Jack killed him, too... "Nothing I'd let you in on." Jack spat coldly to him before walking back to the helm and taking the wheel for himself. He muttered under his breath, "Bloody git."

Barbossa caught wind of that, "Call me what you must, Sparrow," the corner of Jack's mouth twitched slightly, wouldn't this man leave him alone... for once? Why did he have to come back after Isla de Muerta? Jack was very happy with the fact that he was dead and gone there. He continued, unfortunately against Jack's will, "But ye and I know that women like her should be kept on a tighter leash. Lose her once, you could never be sure to lose her again under different circumstances."

"Stop pretending that you know more about our relationship than me, mate." Jack stated to him coolly, but it still held a slight sign that he was getting annoyed by Barbossa's comments. He had dealt with him for far too long already, he might have to make good use of that pistol under his belt once again.

Barbossa chuckled to him, that chuckle seemed more menacing than _him_, "Maybe I know a bit more than ye, Sparrow. But don't you think the fact that she be reunited with you... finally after you left that she wants to talk to _Will_ rather than _you?_"

What was this man doing? Sometimes Jack wondered if Barbossa was dropped on the head by his mother when he was a mere infant. Jack muttered to Cotton before addressing Barbossa to _go away_, "Excuse me, mate." Cotton reluctantly left the helm to Jack. He wrapped his hand around the handle and took out his compass, opening it to get a heading... a proper heading this time... to Shipwreck Cove. "Hector," Jack noticed the man cringing at the sound of his name, "I think you would be the last person to give me advice, since you nor anyone else aboard me beloved ship has a lass of their own that are waiting around for them. Plus," seeing the heading, Jack turned his wheel slightly west to get his ship in a steady direction toward the cove. He continued, "you haven't even been around long enough to even say things about me and me lass' relationship."

"Aye," the sound of agreement from the man actually made Jack think that _he_ had won this slight banter with the wannabe Captain of his ship, "but I did see said relationship's roots, Jack."

Jack shook his head, irritated, "Oh, shut it and go away." But no matter how much Jack wanted Barbossa to just 'go away', he did have a good point about it.

* * *

><p>"Watch it, little lady." Warned Pintel, seeing Nicolette below deck. He had a feeling that he would see her in a moment, judging by her friendship with Turner. Nicolette just stood there not phased by the slight warning at all. What was there to be phased about? Pintel was just as harmless as a fly, she thought. She couldn't say the same about Ragetti, since the incident between him and her a year ago, but she could somewhat say that now about him. "The Captain told us if ye be trying any funny business to put ye down there with 'im."<p>

Nicolette scoffed, "Which Captain told you that? Jack, the _real_ Captain certainly did not." She was with him, so, of course it couldn't have been him that put that lack of trust in her. She wouldn't let Will out, unless... no, she wouldn't let Will out.

"It were... Captain Barbossa, Nic." Ragetti told her, taking in her new appearance, seeing it as unsettling to his eyes. Nicolette gulped when she looked over at him, feeling insecure about it. She really didn't want to see the rest of the damage that she knew very well to be there. "He told us, shortly after, Cap'n Sparrow ordered us to bring 'im down there."

"Ah," Nicolette nodded, she somehow known that already. It would be something that he would order them because of _his_ lack of trust in her. She looked at the two of them with her lips pursed in a fine line. "Please, then," she started to them, "tell the mangy cur that I'll be letting Will out immediately. Especially since I have no keys to unlock the cell door, yes, it'll be such an easy task to get him out." The sarcasm in her tone was traced all over. Pintel seemed to get it, but Ragetti, unfortunately didn't catch on. Seeing it on his face, Nic actually found herself going to comment on it, but Pintel's voice stopped her.

"Captain Barbossa—."

"Stop calling him Captain," Nicolette stopped him before he could continue. She added, "The man doesn't even have a ship of his own to his name to be called such."

As if she wasn't heard by him, Pintel continued, "Told us ye would say something along the lines to that." What did she do to deserve that tone? She didn't recall. Nicolette didn't bother to ask, Pintel never really liked her before, and she was used to that tone from him, but she at least expected a _kinder_ welcome greeting from him. With that said, Pintel pushed past her to go back up on deck.

Nic quickly added to him while looking behind her shoulder, "Then, in that case, tell him that he knows me better than my own self already!" She only heard a scoff in response. She went to continue on her way, not noticing that Ragetti was staying behind her. Then he cleared her throat before saying something to her, making her froze.

"Nic?" Nicolette stopped her pace, but didn't look at him hearing the genuine concern in his voice, "Are ye alright? I know you told Gibbs... up there, that you were. But you didn' make it seem convincin'."

Nicolette pursed her lips in a small smile and glanced at him from behind her shoulder, "I'm fine, really, I am. Wounds heal... and... yeah, don't worry about me."

"If you says so, then." He stated to her and before turning to follow Pintel, wherever he had gone, Ragetti added, "And don' worry 'bout Pintel, he's just acting like that because he missed ya. We all missed ya. Even Barbossa, but I don' think that he'll be admitting that anytime soon."

Nicolette chuckled and she turned around to face him with her arms crossed over her chest. She leaned against the wall with a now crooked smile, "That's something then, I've only been gone for a few days. Seemed like years, though, aboard that rotting ship. I missed the crew, too. It's nice to know that I have that effect." Her crooked smile seemed to grow wider, but when Ragetti frowned, she found her smile dropping.

"I don' think you understand why, though."

Nicolette raised her eyebrow curiously, "There's another reason other than that?"

"No," Ragetti paused for a while trying to explain to her in the right words, "we thought..." he trailed off, trying to at least recollect the previous night's events. "When seeing Governor Swann dead, we thought... well, we thought, we saw you floatin' about in a boat along with him on the other side. Thinking..." Ragetti trailed off again, unsure of what to say, but Nicolette didn't need him to say anymore.

She didn't even question it, "Thinking I was dead."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoy! The talk with Will and even a talk with Jack would be next. :)<strong>_


	16. Lying

_**Hey everyone! So I have a hurricane coming my way, on Sunday, so just in case I don't have electric I wanted to write this chapter up. I kinda did have a bad morning this morning actually at the DMV, don't really want to touch upon it, so reviews would really make my day. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I had fun writing the part with Will... even though it was sad to write it. He has his own monologue in the beginning... sort of. Anywho, hope you enjoy! *sigh* I miss writing long chapters like this one. *sigh***_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Sixteen: Lying<em>

Will sat in the corner of his cell, with his knee up and his leg out. He put his hand to his forehead, feeling it ache as Sao Feng's voice echoed in his head, _Captain Turner._ It sounded so right, but so wrong. How could he ever be so stupid to even trust that pirate? He was an idiot. But he thought he did what was right, he needed to free his father. He made a promise and that promise was that he wouldn't stop until his father's blade would pierce Davy Jones' heart. That was before when he realized that whenever he took a step toward his father, it was a step away from Elizabeth. He couldn't leave her... after all they've been through? He wouldn't.

_Captain Turner..._

_Captain Turner..._

That voice wouldn't get out of his head no matter how hard he tried. Will shook his head being irritated by it, and laid his head onto the wood of the _Pearl_. Suddenly, he wondered something... Christopher. He knew about this? He was a part of the East India Trading Company, he was the one that brought them to Singapore. He must've had a clue about his plans. It wasn't that hard to sink his teeth into either. Will mentally tried to grip himself, trying to bring himself back to reality, he needed out of here.

Will couldn't trust anyone at all any more... not even Elizabeth, which pained himself to even think about. Everyone aboard this ship done him wrong, her, Jack—definitely Jack—Barbossa, then there was... Nic. No, actually, no, Nicolette was the one who trusted him and he trusted her likewise, there was, by no means, her doing him wrong at all. Nicolette seemed like she would do anything for him. They were more than just good friends, they were the best of friends.

So not only Elizabeth would be the one that he would be getting away from, Nicolette he would also be away from. Away from her wisdom, her advice and kind words, away from Brown's shop where they met (he knew that she wouldn't be there since she was now a pirate, but they had many memories there), the duels that caused more damage that they should've caused, and, well, everything. It was unsettling to just grip.

Did he love her just as much as he loved Elizabeth? No, not at all. She was his family, not his blood family, but his family. He had no one in Port Royal but her for eight years. He depended on her for a lot, Will didn't know where he would end up if Nicolette didn't convince her father to let him stay since he had not home of his own... even after the death of her mother, she still convinced him. Since then, they were inseparable, working together in the forge and learning to sword fight off of each other.

He wished he could just go back during _that _time, where he felt safe, where he was... happy.

He wished that he didn't get himself in this web of lies. Now he was supposed to twine more to get out of it, a lot what Jack Sparrow would do.

He wished his father was there... on the _Pearl_... helping him on here like he had done on the _Dutchman._

And just by having that thought about his father brought him back to where he started.

Will came to the conclusion that family was more important than all of this. His father was going through Hell on the _Flying __Dutchman_ and Will felt like he had made _no_ progress in helping him. He did think that having the _Black Pearl_ to give to Beckett would be convincing enough for both Beckett and Jones to give him his father, but now he couldn't have the _Pearl _to give, Jack wasn't going to give it up_. _What other things could he give to the EITC for the freedom of his father?

"You must be thinking hard." Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked forward to see Nicolette's shadow standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Will quickly shuffled onto his feet and out of his corner to get a better look at her. She continued, not moving away from the end of the steps, "I have been here for a mere five minutes and you haven't noticed me yet. What's on your mind, William?" William. She was calling him William. They only called each other by their first names if they were mad at each other.

Will didn't bother with asking why, he knew already. "A lot of things, Nic." He answered honestly at her, it was the first bit of honesty it seemed that she was receiving from him since the moment he stepped on the _Pearl_. Nicolette walked over to the lantern, even though it was still daylight it was dark in the brig. She found a match on the floor along with flint and she quickly lit it, against her better judgement. Hanging the lantern back on the wall, Will's eyes widened when he took in her battered appearance. Will tried not to touch upon it with her, but found it extremely difficult. "Too many things to be on ones... mind."

"You can say it." Nicolette stated to him softly, his eyes were still on her, and it didn't bother her like it did with anyone else.

Will was caught off guard, did she read his mind? "What—?"

"Just say it," Nicolette looked at him and turned on her heel to face him. Will shifted his eyes to the floor guilty that part of the reason she was like that was _his_ fault. She swallowed her anxiety about people looking at her, feeling sorry about this, she wasn't even on this ship for a long time and already she was coiling from the attention she was indirectly receiving. She said to him calmly, "I know what's in your head, William. I know you better than a lot of others. You have something to say about how I look then please, share. You hide a lot from me, and sooner or later you'll find that it's not at all healthy."

Will thought about it at first and Nicolette noticed his reluctance. After slight thought, he stated to her honestly, "You look awful."

"Great," Nicolette stated to him, pulling over a chair that Jack put down there a while back, when he first got the _Pearl_ from Barbossa. When people were put in the brig he wanted someone on watch, but surprisingly not many people were in the brig usually and he didn't put someone down here when Will was down here now. Her tone was sarcastic when she continued, "I'm glad someone told me exactly how I looked, saves me the trouble of actually looking in the mirror."

Will asked her, "Who had done this to you?"

Nicolette shook her head in disbelief, who else would have done it to her? She countered annoyed, "Who do you think? Who have I spent these last few days with, William? Sao Feng? Or Beckett?" Will looked back down at the ground guilty that he lied about it. He was _told _to lie about it, though. He wasn't the only person that was to blame for it. When she didn't get an answer from him and only silence was returned to her, she shook her head in disbelief. She asked him, "After all you've been through with everybody, why did you lie to them about me? Even after everyone thought that I was dead aboard the _Pearl_ the night you saw the Governor, you lied to them, too?"

How did she know that? She wasn't there that night and Will knew that the woman they saw wasn't her. At first, he thought it was, but then after thought and Elizabeth crying in his arms he knew that it wasn't. There was still silence on his part, which made Nicolette more tense from it. "Will, you have done stupid things before, but why do more? Ragetti told me about that night, that Jack stormed into his cabin after it, that everyone was crying my name to this so-called woman that was sailing in this boat, you still kept it going. Even after the fact that the Governor mentioned me. You're a dirty liar and I'm so insulted that I have ever trusted the likes of you."

"I was told to lie, Nic." Her face softened as she raised an eyebrow at him. Will looked up at her to continue, "Your brother told me to lie and say that you went with Sao Feng the moment he smashed a bottle over your head. I didn't do it on my free will. If it was up to me, I would've told the truth to everyone that you have been unconscious on the _Endeavour_. But, it wasn't my choice." Nicolette looked at him for a while, it was hard glare as she pursed her lips in a fine line. Considering what he was telling, actually, she didn't think it was her brother's fault. "It was to protect you."

She scoffed, "To protect me?"

"Yes, to protect you. You were going to—."

"Do you see what I look like, Will?" She shouted to him, pointing to herself aggravated with him. "I don't even know what I look like yet! But when you say that it was to protect me, I don't see what protecting you're talking about! I was _beaten_ last night for confronting them about _your_ soon to be father-in-law! Because I saw what happened to him, I saw him being dumped in the sea, and I saw him try to stab the heart the moment his daughter was heard to be dead! And I got beaten for it. So, please," Will kept his face hard, no emotion was there, not even a sign that he was getting all of this, but he very much was. The silence only got Nicolette more tense, "if it was for my bloody protection and for my bloody safety, then how were you to ensure it with that lie you told everyone on this ship?"

"Your brother was supposed to ensure it, not—."

"He didn't tell it." Nicolette said quickly, interrupting Will. "You, however, did. What? Are you blaming this on my brother now to clean your conscience?"

"Nicolette—."

"Because if you are," she started to him, once again cutting him off, "then you lost all my respect for you—."

"Nic!" Will shouted at her angrily and it was the first time that he actually lost his temper in front of her like that. Nicolette's eyes gotten wide and she froze where she stood. Did Will just yell at her like that? "I swear, you are the most... aggravating woman there is out there! I cannot even get a damn word in when I'm talking to you." Her shoulders slumped and she suddenly felt her a strong pressure against her chest. She had the feeling of not being able to breathe... there was almost a clog in her throat that prevented it. Will looked at her for a long moment and Nicolette nodded as a gesture for him to get his points through to her.

He calmed himself down and recollected the patience that he had gathered all those years ago from dealing with her. With a breath, Will started to her,"Your brother told me to lie to them because he was scared. I never saw him scared or nervous like that after what he had done to you. I thought at first that he killed you, that's how scared he was. He didn't want everyone to know, he knew what everyone would do if they found out where you were, really. I was guilty for days, for what I had told them, it was on my mind for days, for what I have told them."

She remained silent. She actually would do the same as him, if she were in his shoes. Nicolette wasn't in the mood to argue with him, well argue with him now. He never raised his voice like that, only once when she first had met Jack and didn't know that he was a _pirate_ nor that he _threatened _Elizabeth. Like it scared her then, it scared her now. Will didn't let his temper lash out usually, when he was mad he would be more understanding than what Nicolette would usually be. He would talk in a low tone rather than a loud one. He muttered like an idiot.

She told him lowly, "That still doesn't explain after they thought that I have died."

"I was too preoccupied with Elizabeth to realize what I was doing."

"So, like you used my brother, you're using her as an excuse." Nicolette said too quickly for her to gain control over it. Will narrowed his eyes at her, she knew that that wasn't true at all. She continued without thinking about it again, "Will, you have choices. You didn't have to do what you did. You took it too far when you didn't tell them the truth about me when you saw them think that I was—."

"Everyone knew that it wasn't you, Nicolette." Will stated to her.

Nicolette sighed, "Then," it was so hard to not lash out on him like she had done before, "then, why didn't you just admit it to them? You couldn't at all just tell them that I was on Beckett's flagship instead with Sao Feng? It only makes you seem more of a simpleton than—."

"I'm not a simpleton." Will told her sternly. The harsh edge in his tone made Nicolette wish that he was outside of the cell rather than in it. "Nicolette, I think you know that very well."

"You're a naïve man. You're right, you're not a simpleton."

He huffed, "I didn't tell them because either situation there was the same amount of risk for your safety. It wouldn't have mattered."

Nicolette scoffed, "Ah," she started with a fake grin toward him, "how is it telling the truth for once? It is enriching sometimes to tell the truth, isn't it?"

Will stated to her sarcastically, "Extremely. Now, are you done?"

She shook her head, "Done?" Nicolette looked over to the side. Done? She wasn't even finished yet. "No," she started to answer to him, "that was the warm up."

"I don't want to hear the rest, Nic." He stated to her in truth. Will wasn't very confrontational about anything. Nicolette, however, was. He rather bottle things up until the very end when things would need to be said. Nic was the exact opposite and it always aggravated him that she was always the one that actually got his temper out. His temper was never often out, rarely had he lost it. With her, though, it always seemed to be easier just to lose it. "I don't. I know what I had done. It is there for me to see. I apologize to you for what I had done. My good reason for doing what I had done obviously wasn't good enough for you. I'm very sorry for that, Nic."

"Will," she started to him, sitting in that chair she pulled before. She crossed her legs and continued to him, "You are going to have to do a lot better than that if you are to apologize to me. That apology might work for everyone other than me."

"What more should I apologize for, Nic?" Will asked in exasperation, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear. There was more, he knew that there was more, but they were past it all he thought.

"You lied to me." She stated obviously. "You were working with my brother and the company the whole time you were aboard this ship—."

"That's not true."

"Don't interrupt, William. I'm not done." Nicolette stated to him irritated. Like she was interrupting him before, he was doing the same to her. Will narrowed his eyes at her spitefully, as she went to continue, "You didn't even tell me about your deal with Beckett then, to get Elizabeth out of prison. And, you know, I don't think that you really had admitted that to me... ever. When I asked you about my father, you said all was well. Meanwhile he was sick, dying in his death—!"

"That was to protect you!"

"To protect me?" Nicolette chuckled in disbelief. "Oh, like lying about my whereabouts was to protect me? You know, now that you're a family man how would you feel if I was on the _Dutchman_ instead of you and I saw your father and I didn't tell you that he was rotting on that ghost ship?" Will remained silent, not at all having a comeback for that. She scoffed, shaking her head, "I thought so. And there's another thing that you lied about to me."

Will looked at her curiously, "I wonder what this is?"

"You told me the only reason you wanted to go to the locker was to bring Jack to me." Nicolette stated with her lips pursed in a fine line. Will closed his eyes as he heaved a shaky sigh. He did tell her that, actually, he remembered the exact moment when he had told her that. It was part of their real conversation ever since the death of Jack, on the _Hinterland Thane,_ they were on the bow and it was night. The breeze was cool, so cool that it felt like it was death that was blowing right on them. The waves were hitting the wood on the ship softly. Will actually remembered it quite clearly.

"_I'm probably the last person that you would want to talk to." Will stood behind her, he saw how her body tense suddenly when she heard the sound of his voice. For days, she hadn't said a word. Singapore was far and it was at least two months away still by the speed the ship was going. There was so much that needed to be said that was unsaid, but all was too hard to just say out in the open. Nicolette looked aimlessly at the water and kept her back away from Will, like always, she just wanted to be alone. Elizabeth seemed to be the only person that understood that, and whenever they were around each other, they sat there in silence. Comfortable, but awkward silence. _

_Nicolette didn't say anything back to him. Will walked toward her and stood at the railing. Now that he was next to her, Nicolette still didn't acknowledge. He sighed, "We haven't talked since..." he trailed unsure of what happened on the _Pearl. _He didn't know what to call it. He added, "I don't know what you're feeling, I don't think whatever it is, is out of the norm either. But, you know, I'm here to talk, Nic."_

_She gulped and nodded. Still no words. _

_Will had the sudden feeling that he wouldn't get anything out of her during this time. He could barely get anything out of Elizabeth either, who he thought was also in love with Jack. He told her, "You have to say something some time. People are worried about you. I am worried about you. Your brother, Gibbs, we're all worried about you." Nicolette didn't acknowledge that at all. She knew that already. She heard what the people said about her. It was very blunt and out in the open. It was bound to be heard by her. "I think even Barbossa is worried about you. He might not seem like it, what, with your banters. He told us one day you don't have that sass in your eye, that angry, determined spark."_

_Nicolette scoffed, saying to him her first words of that night to him, "Maybe that's because I have more than enough items on my mind, Will. I rather keep them there than share it with the whole lot. I need privacy."_

"_Well, it's not healthy." _

"_I'm not a healthy, sane person." She countered, glaring over at him as she leaned over the railing. She was always tempted to just topple off the bow. Since Jack died, she was even more tempted. It was a chance to see the dead man again. She wouldn't mind it if it was to see Jack again. No, she wouldn't, as much as that sounded wrong to others. "I've known you all my life and I still think that you haven't realized that still." _

_Will chuckled half-heartedly, "I have noticed." The chuckle hardened her glare at him, but Will didn't seem to care. He knew her far too long to care about it. He stated to her, pursing his lips, "I don't think you notice that not everyone is going after Jack for their own purpose. Some are helping you." Nicolette straightened herself up and softened the glare. She raised her eyebrow. Will hated to lie to her, it killed him. But seeing her like that made him do it. He knew very well that there were very few that were saving Jack for her and well, him. And Will wasn't one of the few. Nor was Christopher. They had their own plans. _

_She shook her head no, "That's highly doubted."_

"_Well, I'm one of them." He lied to her quickly. Nicolette furrowed her eyebrows at him even more confused, "It's the only reason that I want to go to the locker." There was also the matter of retrieving the _Pearl_ to give to Beckett and Jones in exchange for his father, but he didn't say that. Nicolette mouthed to him, 'Is that true?' In response, Will swallowed his dignity and nodded, "It is," he was going to go back on his word, but he had to do it, "I swear it."_

_Nicolette looked down at the deck for a moment, trusting what she was hearing. Then a moment later, she hugged Will more tightly than ever and buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes as she felt water dripping down her cheeks. Will encircled his arms around her in a brotherly embrace, but looked over her head, looking forward before kissing her brown hair lightly. A pit of guilt filled Will as he held her close to him. It almost hurt every being in him for knowing that he was going back on that single promise to her. _

"The only reason that you went to go get Jack was for the _Pearl_." She stated to him. Nicolette was hurt, Will could hear it in her voice. "You wanted to trade the _Pearl_ to save your own father, right? To save your own bloody father?"

He tried weakly to defend himself and his intentions, "Nicolette, I had no—."

"You had a choice!" Nicolette stood abruptly from her seat and yelled through the silence. "And what you've made was a stupid choice."

"I didn't have a choice!" Will shouted back at her. Nicolette wasn't going to stand down, he knew. He didn't have a choice. It was what he needed to do to get his father back to him. He had an eternity aboard the _Dutchman, _he was bound to Jones. He had no choice, but to try and free him. "My father is bound to Jones for an eternity! He's rotting on that ship right now!"

"He is not bound to Jones, Will!" Will's shoulders slumped as he knitted his eyebrows toward her puzzled. "Jones told me, the Governor, and Admiral Norrington, himself. The crew are not bound to him. They are bound to the ship. Like he is bound to the ship."

Will shook his head no, in disbelief, "No," he gulped down all that he knew about Nicolette. She changed. Not from Jack's death, like others might think. From her time in Port Royal, and it was only occurring to Will now that he would never get his best friend back. "You're lying. You're only—."

"Why would I lie about that?" She countered to him, opening her arms wide. She wouldn't lie about that. How dare he even think that she would lie to him about that? "I have no reason to lie to you about that."

"You don't need any. You're a pirate." He stated to her hatefully. Nicolette smirked coldly at him with a shake of her head.

"I might be a pirate," she started to him, "but, I know now, truly, not to trust any other pirates, William." Will narrowed his eyes at her, he caught the reference toward him as she continued. "I never lied to you. Everything I have ever told you was only the truth. I respected you, I took you in when you had no where else to go, I even defended you, and what have you done? The exact opposite. I thought that we could tell everything to each other because that is how much we trust each other. But I was wrong. We can't."

Will gulped, unsure if he could continue. He said to her out of anger and through his teeth, "My family comes first."

Nicolette pulled the chair away from the cell and nodded, agreeing with him. His family did come first. And she was not part of it. Nor was Elizabeth, nor was anyone else. "Good then," Will softened his brown eyes as he noticed the hurt in hers. It was clear and so evident that it made Will regret those four words. "I'm glad to hear that from you. Maybe I should take that advice more often and when it comes to sticking up for you, I'll remember that. When talking to my brother, Jack, or anyone on this ship, and they bring something about you up, I won't even bother with it any more."

"Nic, I didn't mean it." Will quickly said, but he knew it was no use.

She shook her head, "No, no, you said it, so, obviously you did mean it. I should be going now." Nicolette moved the chair back to where it should be and then slowly going up the stairs to go up onto the deck.

"Nic!" Will called for her back, not liking what he had done. But when he heard her soft footsteps no more, he knew that it was to no point. She was gone. That was the end of their friendship that they had build up in nine years. Will's shoulders slumped and he slowly backed away from the bars that would stop him. When his back hit the wall, he slid down it in shock. Why did he say that? Nicolette was his family, why did he say that? Will shook his head annoyed at himself and admitted to himself, "I am ruining everything."

_Captain Turner,_ Sao Feng's voice continued haunting him.

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes, it took her awhile to grow accustom to what had just happened with Will. She ignored the eyes that bored onto her as she rushed to the cabin. There was something different about it that she couldn't pinpoint. The crew, including Jack, which was probably hard for him to do, actually left her alone. Seeing that she was upset, she was left alone. Even Barbossa didn't have a comment for her when she walked up onto the deck. It was almost going to get dark, sunset was upon them. Many people were already tired, apparently they had been up for practically a day now without any night sleep. Nicolette didn't know why. She shed her gold gown, that grim reminder of what had happened and was now in her corset and undergarments in front of a mirror.<p>

She didn't want to see them.

No matter how much, she didn't want to see them.

But she knew she had to. Nicolette used her hands to untie the corset herself, but then a pair of hands stopped her as they placed theirs over hers. Her eyes widened to see that it was Jack that caught them. She didn't hear him come in. Her lips were pursed in a fine line and she didn't dare speak, unsure of what to say to him. "There's more to see than what I already did, isn't there?" Jack looked her up and down in the mirror, even through the thin dress he could very much see what was there. It was faint, but it created a vivid image for Jack.

Nicolette didn't say anything. She only gulped and nodded to him. "Were you planning on hiding them from me?"

She asked him curiously, with her voice actually trembling, "How could I hide something that I haven't even seen for my own eyes, Jack?"

"But you knew you had more," he started to loosen the corset that she was wearing, untying the strings of it. He hadn't took a corset off of her in ages. The last time was probably... when they first met. Strange, how times like that actually happen again in time. Nicolette's breath hitched when she felt his breath hit her ear lightly. He continued, "which is why you were so reluctant in accepting my previous offer." It wasn't really a question, Jack knew that was the reason.

Nicolette nodded again, "I rather see it for myself first... this is familiar."

Jack smirked, despite the feeling in the room, "Very familiar."

"Maybe we should discuss now the true reason of why you had gotten into piracy... for good." Nicolette stated. She remembered their conversation vividly. Jack's smirk fell, knowing what she wanted to get into. The last thing he wanted was to get into explaining what had happened between him and Beckett who knows how many years ago. He wasn't really keeping count, he was reminded of his old deal anyway. Why be reminded of the thing that caused it instead? "I would've respected you more as a good man if you told me the real reason why." She stated honestly to him. Nicolette chuckled to him, "It might've made me fall in love faster with you."

Jack told her, "We have other conversations to relive though. Like the difference between whores waiting at a port for you and a bonny lass waiting at a port for you. I rather liked that conversation, love."

She smirked, "Really?"

Jack nodded to her, his smirk making its way for successfully carrying her away from that topic of him in the EITC. He stated to her, slowing down untying the back of the corset, "Showed me how witty you actually were. And how curious you were of me. So, I was rather amused by it."

Nicolette smirked wider and it actually turned into a lopsided grin. From her bad mood before, she was actually more happy than she could remember being in months. She asked him, "So, tell me, Captain Jack Sparrow, do you have women waiting for you at any port?"

"Not that I could actually remember. As of recent times, I mean." Jack said to her.

She questioned him, jokingly, "No whores waiting for you?"

"They are waiting," Jack admitted to her, making her smirk actually fall. "But they are going to have to wait longer than they like, me thinks."

"Hmm," she hummed, she was worried of what his next answer to her question would be, but she actually questioned him again, "And pray tell, why is that?"

"Because I already have a lass, a bonny one. She is not waiting on any port for me, however. She did have to wait for me for a while and now that she is back, I'm as calm as a cucumber to just hold her all night in me arms." Nicolette's mouth twitched in a small smile as a blush figured its way onto her cheeks. Jack removed a hand from the corset to let it go on her cheek. The rough back of it only made Nicolette lean toward its warmth and closed her eyes. The touch was too real for it to be a dream. She had a dream like this, a while back, but this was more real than it was back then. "Funny, I still make you blush very easily."

The corset was completely loose and with his free hand he helped her shrug it off. Now she was in her thin, undergarments, that he could see right through. It made him nervous to actually see it in front of him without the thin layer of fabric. "Turn around, Nicky." He stated to her, Nicolette felt suddenly tense against Jack and her eyes opened to see the corset actually. Jack smoothed his hand on the back of the fabric and it felt good. Nicolette had to admit that it felt really good. Hell, it was more than good to her. "We'll do this together. We haven't done anything like that in a while, haven't we?"

"No," she slowly turned around to face Jack, this was the last person that she actually wanted to see her like this. But together definitely sparked something in her that made her change her mind, "we haven't done together even before the Kraken."

"Aye, we haven't." He brushed a piece of fallen hair out of her face and behind her ear. He quickly took out the pins that kept her hair somewhat in her bun. It was already falling out anyway. The rest of her hair that was up cascaded onto her shoulders. In a moment of looking her up and down, Jack whisked her into his arms and carried her into the next room where he had recently placed the cot that they shared in the main cabin. He had nothing else to do while he was in the locker and found that this was a good idea. Nicolette looked around the next room with a slight smile.

"I knew something was different once I had went in here. I like this set-up better. Why the sudden change?" She asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gently as he could, he delicately placed her onto it. He slid his hands under the thin fabric and slowly brought it up along with them.

Jack stated to her, "Thought after so much complaining you have done about the cot in the main cabin, that it was actually very well executed idea. It would take more of an obstacle if someone actually decided to walk in on us."

"Yes, since that actually would happen once in a while. I think you would shoot them if anyone was even considering doing that."

"Where's Hector?" Jack looked up abruptly. "Have someone send him in so I could shoot him with _that_ excuse."

Nicolette chuckled lightly and smacked his chest playfully. "That's unlikely to happen."

"It really isn't," he started to her, Nicolette raised her eyebrow at him. Why was it likely to happen? "The bloody man thinks this is his bloody cabin. Look," Jack nodded toward the hammock that was set up for him in the main cabin. Nicolette didn't notice that before. He continued, "the man set up the hammock since I wouldn't even give this up. He's mad, I tell you, that he thinks this is his cabin and that we'll share it."

"We bloody won't share it with that cur." Nicolette stated to him annoyed. "Move," she pushed him somewhat off of her to leave Jack little bit confused. "I'll be back." She assured before getting up and going toward the hammock and taking it down herself. Barbossa was not going to sleep in the same room as her... even if it was next door, he was not. She wouldn't do anything without the assurance that he would be by _them_. Jack furrowed his eyebrows at her as she took it down with ease and carried it to where it was open at where she made her perch. She was going to have to remake it.

Without another question asked, she threw it out into the water. Jack felt a smirk taunt the corner of his lips and then notice Nicolette go to the cabin doors. "Oi, what are you doing?"

"Locking the door so no one walks in." She stated with a chuckle. Jack heard the door click lock loudly from where he was and a second later Nicolette walked into the room with a smile on her face. "Now, there won't be any unexpected deaths on this ship." She said to him.

"Aye, there won't." Jack stated getting up from the bed and walking over to her. He took her by the waist and bunched up the thin fabric that was threatening to come off her still. Nicolette looked up and searched his brown eyes for his next move. But when she got lost and didn't find it, she felt him place his lips hungrily. Nicolette kissed back more desperate than him and placed her hands on either side of his neck to bring him closer to her. His hands travelled up her curves feeling what he had missed feeling under them for months at a time.

He parted before they could continue, there was more time for that. He had plenty of time to do that now. Nicky leaned in for more after his lips were absent and her eyes fluttered open. "We're forgetting what we were supposedly supposed to be doing, Nicky." Jack grabbed the thin fabric by the bunches up her thighs. Nicolette pursed her lips nervously and with a slight nod. Jack quickly brought it over her taking it off for her to be bare in front of him. Throwing it aside, he took a step back as she awkwardly put her arms over her chest. She only did that when she was insecure.

Jack remained silent as his eyes lingered on each bruise. He was now really going to kill him. How could he hurt her? Like that... Jack couldn't even picture himself laying a single hand on a woman, it wasn't right. No matter if he was a pirate or a merchant man, there was so much corruption that he found more corruption in the regular law than there was with none. That was what he believed now. Nicky only looked him in the eye, she didn't even take a look herself, she didn't want to take a look herself. Jack gulped, unsure of what to say to her. Now he didn't even want to bed her because it might hurt her. It bothered him so much.

Nicolette was only getting more nervous by his silence, "Nothing to say?"

"I'm going to kill them in the worst kind of way. I promise you that, Nicky." Nicolette gulped and she thought that he would change his mind if he actually knew the rest of the story. How she barged in, how she had a chance to not at all get banged up, how she encouraged Mercer, since she was placed under his mercy of punishment. He only placed her in the brig, but she had to clang the bars with her shoe threatening to expose everything. Jack's eyes furrowed to the hand that was wrapped up by the part of her dress that was torn. "Love, what happened to your hand?"

Nicolette picked it up and remembered that she slashed it with the bayonet spear the Governor was holding on accident. She forgotten that she even wrapped it up the day before. She sighed and told him what had happened, "When the Governor was going to stab the heart, I tried to prevent it along with an officer," she didn't say it was James, not wanting to ruin everything. "While the officer held the handle along with him I foolishly grabbed the spear to the bayonet." Jack grabbed her bloody hand that was dried and unwrapped the gold slowly. Nicolette continued, "He thrashed it out of our hands and my hand got slashed on accident. It was shortly after Jones told him that Elizabeth died on the _Pearl_."

Jack saw the slash that wasn't even cleaned. It was pretty deep, too. "And that was shortly after I told the Governor that she was very much alive. Jones lied to him and he took his—."

"Word over yours. Since you were a pirate." Jack finished for her already knowing the rest of her sentence. It was pretty obvious, Governor Swann wasn't a fan of them. Nicolette must've been crushed if he took Jones' word over hers. "That was very foolish of a blacksmith's daughter to put her hand on the pointy object. You should've known better." Nicolette chuckled half-heartedly at him with a saddened smirk.

Nicolette nodded, "You're right. I really should've known better."

Jack walked up to her and carried her in both of his arms while she wrapped hers around his neck. He walked her back to the bed and laid her there, looking into her eyes. She moved her hands to play with the collar of his shirt. "You know, I am going to kill them, right?"

Nicolette frowned and nodded to him, "I know that very well."

"Good, I'm glad." Jack told her and taking the hint that she wanted his own shirt off. "No one is allowed to touch, but me. And I wouldn't even touch you like what they have done to you." Nicolette nodded, Jack was a good man. He would never do that. Her hands travelled to the bottom of his shirt to where his belt was. She unbuckled it quickly while Jack only looked at her carefully, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. As much as it killed him to do, he placed a hand over hers as she was about to strip it off, "Love, usually I would be more than obliged to do this civic duty in me cabin, but I don't want to hurt you more—."

"I'm not a porcelain doll, Jack." Nicolette stated, sitting up. "I will be fine."

"You sure?" Jack questioned her, looking her up and down. He wasn't sure that she knew the severity of the condition that she was in. Nicolette smiled and nodded to him, quickly taking the belt off of him anyway. "Nicky, we could always wait until when you are healed rather than—."

She cut him off, "I don't think I can." Nicky took off his waist coat that was covering his loose white shirt. "I think for once," she started to him with a chuckle, "we have roles switched. I want to have a bit of fun and you're the reluctant one. Jack, do you find that strange, or is it just me?" Nicolette threw his waist coat to the side and went to the lining of his breeches where could untuck his shirt so she could pull it over his head.

Jack chuckled lightly and instead of her doing it for him, he actually took it off of himself to expose his chest. "It's just you, love." Nicolette smoothed both of her hands on top of his chest, feeling his own wounds that had been there. Jack went down to her neck to start to trail kisses where he could, but Nicolette's voice stopped him.

"I just want you to promise me something before anything." Nicolette said quickly, thinking that she should get this off of her chest now rather than later.

Jack was at first worried about that suggestion, but nodded, "Anything you want, Nicky."

"Don't die on me before I die." Jack's shoulders slumped as he saw her hazel eyes suddenly get fill of the hurt she felt months ago when he died. "I don't think you realized what you put me through," Jack's eyes narrowed at the black jewel that was still hanging on her neck, she never took it off. "All I know is that I don't want to go through it again. So, whatever you do, I don't care if you do the most stupidest thing in the world. Don't ever leave me again. Please."

Jack looked at her for a moment. Not sure what to say about that, he had plans... with the heart. Jack gazed into her eyes, considering all that was to be considered, but figured that there was a way to work it out... there had to be a way. He would figure it out, like he had with everything else, he would. Both him and her were smart people, who adapt to many different situations. He nodded to her and partly lied for the time being, "I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>If it was mushy at the end, I'm blaming it on the Notebook since I'm watching it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :)<strong>_

_**Review?**_


	17. Perfect

_**I'm so sorry for the late update. Really, I am, this chapter has been written and erased plenty of times but I just couldn't find the right way to start it off. But, I spent all day, my final day of summer :(, writing it, thinking that enough was enough and it was taking too long to finish. So I hope you enjoy it :).**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seventeen: Perfect<em>

"You okay?"

"Perfect." Nicolette answered while laying her head on Jack's shoulder blade, fiddling with a hand of his that was the arm draped around her. She did feel perfect. She missed him so much and to feel his arms holding her and to lay her head on him felt so foreign, but at the same time it felt like they had been like that the whole time. She was home. Nicolette was _home_ and everything she doubted in the last couple of months only disappeared from her sight. She couldn't even reach in there to see how they were originated. Nicky didn't even think about her body, as of now, but she knew because it is bruised that she couldn't do anything rough until she healed. It would take a couple of weeks, too.

Jack smirked as he looked down at her nude form that was covered by a sheet. Now, they hadn't just sat there in bed in a long time. Jack's smirk however dropped and he pursed his lips, "I'll be even more perfect if you told me the truth about what happened with Beckett and you." He didn't want to. Why would he? He cared about the present and future, not the past. What was the point of even bringing it up again? It was all of a line of mistakes that kept building up to a climax of a consequence performed by a mad man who really, _really_, disliked pirates.

"No." He replied flatly to her, causing Nicky's face to fall. "You know the past isn't something I like to think about nor is it worth dwelling on it." She sat up, moving away from his warmth offended a little that he wouldn't tell her and would rather keep it for himself. Jack seemed dismayed by it and sat up along with her.

Nicky stated to him, "Jack, I tell you everything, including the past."

Jack didn't let her continue, "Yes, yes, I know—."

She cut her way back in, "I wasn't finished." Jack quickly shut his mouth when he heard the irritated edge in her voice. He furrowed his eyebrows at her. Nicky continued, "Do you still not trust me with it? Jack, what happened last time came from _you_ not telling me anything of the past. You kept so much from me and I only realized what actually happened on here a week ago at most, not at all then. I don't want to be like that with you any more."

"Well, you might as well get used to it." Nicky's face actually fell further than it had before. Jack looked down at their cot with slight guilt and regret, but thought that it was best. He hated the past. Too many memories he thought that it held and he hated just bringing it up. There wasn't a need to bring it up in his eyes. She didn't need to know it and it wouldn't make her life different also. It was her choice to tell him of the past and his choice to not tell her still stands. "The past doesn't matter, the present and future matters."

Nicky looked at him for a long moment and she laid back down on the cot, disappointed. "Whatever you say, Jack. I can't force it out of you."

Jack smiled triumphantly and laid back down next to her. He went to drape his arm around her, but once he moved, Nicky made sure to turn on her side to have her back to him. Jack's shoulders slumped, great, this was already biting him back. He frowned and sat up, looking at Nicky who wasn't daring to look at him. "I should've known that this was all going to become too good to be true." He could sense Nicky's eyes rolling though she was facing the other way. She didn't say anything to him, but Jack saw her body heave a sigh. "That's fine, though."

Nicolette only stayed there in her silence and then she felt the cot only hold her weight. Jack had gotten off to slip his clothes on. He was leaving already, great. She heard his belt fasten securely around his breeches and then he sat back onto the cot pulling on his boots to step on the deck. "We'll discuss this later," he started to her, bringing Nicky back to the night when he brushed off another problem they had when he was so kind to trick Will onto the _Dutchman_. He continued sitting up and shrugging on his coat that was draped onto a chair nearby, "like we've done plenty of other times. I have night duty to do, which I was going to have Gibbs do, but I guess that idea is out."

Was this a way to make her feel guilty? She did want to spend time with Jack, she missed spending time with Jack, but she had reason behind acting like this. He still didn't trust her with his past. After everything, still, he didn't trust her with it. And that was what bothered her. "The whelp would be out of his cell soon, also, he would figure them out to be half-barrel hinges soon." With that, Nicky heard his heavy footsteps circle the bed before his stride walked to the frame of the door. He turned on his heel to face her bruised face. She only saw him at the corner of her eye, not looking directly at his.

He stated to her with a grin, although he didn't feel like grinning at the moment, "Last chance to change my mind, love."

It was only then when Nicolette actually decided to look up at him, "Stop stalling please and go if you have to." The tone of her voice wasn't really what Jack wanted to hear from her. Jack couldn't even read her hazel eyes to see if they were at least wanting him to stay with her.

"Aye, all right then." Jack nodded as his grin fell along with the rest of his face. "I will be back late tonight, my Nicky. Get some sleep and don't wait up for me." Nicky didn't even acknowledge the 'my' in that, but she did hear his footsteps drift away as she looked away from where he was standing to stare aimlessly the wall. Then when the door slammed, she jumped with a gasp, clutching Jack's sheets close to her heart.

_I'm right for being like this,_ she thought to herself, _I am very right, he doesn't trust me with his past, so I should be mad about that. _She couldn't convince herself that though.

_It's too soon to be mad at him, _a part of her mind argued, _There is nothing else that you need to know already. All you need to know is that he had freed slaves and got punished for it. _

Nicolette turned onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Talking to herself, "There's more to the story, though, I know there is more to the story." The part of her mind that seemed to agree with her stated, _There you go, of course there's more to the story, and he chooses not to tell you, what does that tell you? _"That he doesn't trust me." _Right! And after all you've been through, don't you think that is ridiculous? _She nodded, "Very much so."

_You two are being ridiculous,_ the side that disagreed with her started, _he isn't ready to tell you, Nic, isn't it obvious? It happened a long time ago, before you and him, it shouldn't matter at all. _

"Yes, it shouldn't," Nic stated, "but it would be nice to know some of it just in case the past just so happens to come up again." _Spoken true. _"Of course, because I am right." _You're more than right._

_She's wrong and so are you. _

_She did tell him her past, all of her past—._

_Still hadn't told him of Norrington. _"James," Nicolette said quickly when her heart spoken of him, "His name is James." _Yeah, and you're still so keen on correcting his name. You never learn, it was nice having James around, but he's in love with someone else, as are you. _"But he still loves me." Nicky said quickly defending that notion, but it came as a shock that she actually said that, _and how exactly do you know that? He didn't tell you._

Nicolette stayed silent, thinking of what she had said before, she didn't know that. _Exactly, you don't. So don't be mad at him for not telling you what you want to hear. _The other side of her mind and herself remained quiet. _If I were you, I would go out there and apologize. _"No." Nic replied rather stubbornly and crossed her arms on her her chest with a huff. "I will not. If he wants an apology then he would have to come in here. I'm not going out there and dragging him back in here because I'm bloody sorry."

_You're such a jackass. Stop being stubborn and foolish for once in your life and go out there. _Nicky tried not to scoff at herself and closed her eyes to settle her mind, but it proved to be not at all easy.

* * *

><p>James tucked away a piece of parchment in the breast pocket of his coat that was well hidden. He was going to regret this in time, but it was what was needed to be done. He quietly ran down the ladders that led to the brig of the <em>Flying Dutchman.<em> After tossing and turning in his bunk, he realized the side that was the good one. The EITC was corrupt, the law system was corrupt because of it, James could already hear his father scowling at him in his mind for helping them... or planning to help them, but brushed them aside. The keys jingled in his hand as he made his way slowly into the brig, making this matter completely nonchalant.

Even though Elizabeth's crew and her were the only ones in there, he still made his way in it innocently,

Coming up to their cell, James saw that Elizabeth, now the Pirate Lord of Singapore since she was now _Captain_ of the _Empress_, wore a necklace with a black fang dangling. Her dirty blonde hair was in a tight bun with chopsticks holding it together, but the tight bun was somewhat loosened since some of her hair had fallen out of it. She was dirty, too, her face did seem that it had it share of battles and it looked stronger. She was definitely not the girl that was with him on the _Dauntless_ that day when they recovered Turner. She was a beautiful woman, a more mature woman than the day when she fell off the cliff in Port Royal.

James did it before there was a time lapse of doubt on if it was the right thing to do. He put the key in the hole and turned until he heard a click and the rattle of the bars. The brig was so old and full of grime, he would be sure that Jones would send man to maybe—clean it?—if he would even. It was definitely doubted, Jones wasn't the neatest person in the world... obviously. Elizabeth's head snapped up along with her oriental crew.

By the look on her face, she was definitely confused. James was confused, too. He would never thought that he would have to say this to a pirate in this kind of way, even to Elizabeth, "Come with me." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow confused along with many others. They had no idea what was going on.

James' eyes rolled from habit, forgetting what it was actually like dealing with pirates, since, well, he hadn't dealt with one in a long time. "Quickly."

The crew looked to Elizabeth getting the jest of the situation. It was an escape. Elizabeth, too, got it. She wasn't sure to trust him, but it looked like that she was going to have to trust him. Elizabeth looked to Tai Huang, her first mate, and though she knew she wasn't going to like it, she nodded for them to go. The crew rushed out of the cell quickly and Elizabeth stayed there and watched them leave by the wooden pole. When the crew soon left room for her to squeeze herself in, she walked over to the side of the exit as they continued.

"What are you doing?" She asked him emotionless, neither grateful or happy that he even was doing this. Several crewmen still passed her and him as James stood there holding the door for them.

James answered to her with no hesitation as he looked over at her, "Choosing a side."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I'm doing this." Nicolette muttered to herself, pulling on the last of her clothes. The breeches, white shirt, and binding felt absolutely foreign after wearing dresses for four days straight. Definitely more comfortable than what a corset was. Her boots were left in Singapore, but she found another pair that might've been Jack's in there. They were a little too big, actually they were really big. The next port they go to she would be sure to buy her own, no doubt these would give her trouble. She didn't bother slipping on her waist coat, she was only going outside to get him to apologize. Nothing else, she didn't understand why she just put on her nightgown and robe so she could go to bed right after. But she didn't mind. "I hate apologizing. Why am I bloody apologizing?"<p>

This was insane. She was being insane and strange. Talking to no one in particular, she buckled the belt loosely on her breeches, "I could already see that smirk on his face when he hears the apology, too. I'm going to regret this, I know." She groaned, ready to face the music and left the bed chambers to go into the main cabin only to see Hector Barbossa stride in like this cabin was also _his._

"Ah, Miss. Brown," Barbossa started to her, his blue eyes roaming on her seeing the slight change in her appearance. "Someone finally shaped you up good now, eh? Mutts like you need to be shaped up some point in their lives."

"Leave Barbossa." She stated to him flatly, "I got to talk to Jack." Nicolette walked forward to leave and noticed that Barbossa didn't at all bother to step out of her way. They were now nose to chest. "And you're in my way."

"Well, I think you and I need to be having a talk to ourselves." Barbossa stated to her, causing an annoyed sigh to escape from that mouth of hers. "And actually I think of a proposition that I need to put to ye."

Nicolette narrowed her eyes at him and stated to him, "I don't need to be making propositions with you, Barbossa. But if you think that I'll be interested talk to me _later_ about it. Not now. I have to talk to Jack about something that's more important than you and you're in my way and in his and my cabin. So, please, move."

"Actually, this cabin is also mine. Being Captain—."

"Nice try," Nicolette stated quickly, "I threw what you slept on off the ship. Go sleep with the crew or in an excess cabin. Not in here." Barbossa glared at her and felt himself being pushed away as Nicolette went to leave for the cabin. He stood there for a moment to hear the door open, but she didn't shut it right away. Nicolette muttered a quick, "Thanks for getting Jack."

"You're saying that like I actually did it to please you." Barbossa snarled at her, throwing daggers with his eyes from behind his shoulder. "I did it for my own intentions, Miss. Brown. No one else's."

"Aye," she nodded, already knowing that, "I know that, but without you he would've just stayed there." With that, she left Barbossa in the cabin, leaving him a bit confused that Nicolette was actually thanking him for once. Feeling the sea air hit her, she looked around the main deck for him, not seeing him at all. Even if the fabric of the night was upon them, she would've noticed him actually right away soon there were lanterns lit here and there.

"Probably at the helm, I would imagine." Nicolette murmured and walked forward to look up past the quarterdeck to actually see the helm to be in someone else's hands. Cotton's. That was strange.

"Huh," she bit her bottom lip, looking down at the ground. Thinking for a moment, she heard a splash in the water. Nicolette's head snapped toward the bow where she saw a dark shadow by it and a pile that was there, too. She raised her eyebrow, having the strangest feeling. Nicolette cautiously walked over there, the deck was empty already, so there wasn't any reason that she had to have a slow pace. She was the lady of this ship... pretty much, like a woman would be the lady of the house, she would be the lady of the ship. Only... she wasn't married to Jack—though they actually argued like they were married—nor was she a lady.

She hid behind a mast and glared at the figure realizing it to be Will. The pile he had was of bodies and barrels. And rope, yes rope was there. Nicolette sighed silently and didn't bother hiding the disappointment of him. He was so much better than this. When she stood up to climb over the railing to join him on the bow, she heard Jack's husky voice from the bow spirit. Nicolette closed her own mouth and hid behind the mast as he spoke, "Escaped the brig quicker than I expected."

At the sound of his voice, Will's body got rigid and he immediately pointed his knife at Jack who was now standing up on the bow spirit and holding a line to keep his balance. Nicolette made sure to not be seen, but she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at Will though when she saw him point something at him. Jack seemed absolutely not phased by it, however, at all. He asked, walking forward and holding onto the rope, "William, do you notice anything? Rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noted?"

Will looked at him confused and cast his eyes of an answer that he might be looking for. He thought of it and kept his father's knife on him as he looked up, "You haven't raised an alarm." Nicolette could've rolled her eyes at that, but didn't.

"Odd, isn't it?" Well, it was odd, considering of the fact that Will had actually performed a mutiny on him. "Not as odd as this. Come up with this all on your lonesome, have you?"

"I said to myself, think like Jack."

Jack knew what he was doing already. He asked in disbelief, "And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove," _isn't that what Jack's doing anyway? Or what he was planning to negotiate with Beckett before? _Nicolette thought to herself, sometimes Jack's mind was so hard to follow that she couldn't keep up with it at all. But she knew that that was what they were doing right now, was he actually contradicting himself? He continued, "so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate." Will actually knew Jack very well, Nicolette knew. Jack just wouldn't do it in... this strange way. Jack suddenly asked, "And how does your dearly beloved feel about this?"

Will didn't answer that, lowering down his knife. He looked down onto the ground as Jack jumped down from the bow spirit. He stated knowingly, "Ah, you've not seem fit to trust her with it."

"I'm losing her, Jack." Will admitted to him honestly and absently. He was actually confiding to the man he double-crossed. "Every step I take toward my father, is a step away from Elizabeth."

"And if you lock your heart away you'll lose her for certain." Will knew that, he didn't need Jack to clarify it. Jack decided on giving advice to the poor whelp, causing Nicolette to look at him confused, getting the hint from it, "If I could lend a machete to your thick head. Avoid the choice together, change the facts" Nicolette closed her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't say what he was going to, "let someone else... dispatch Jones."

She shook her head, denying what she thought. He couldn't mean himself. Jack plastered on a grin as Will looked up and stared out onto the sea, "Who?" Will looked over at Jack when he took a moment to really think about it and the grin said it all. "You?"

Jack explained, "Death has a way with reshaping ones priorities." Nicolette breathed in a trembling breath... he lied to her before in the cabin. "I slip aboard the _Dutchman_, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt. And you could be with your charming murderess." Oh, another thing Jack forgotten to mention to her, the kiss him and Elizabeth shared before his death. Nicolette's jaw locked realizing that, now he hardly deserved that apology.

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the _Dutchman_?" Will asked in disbelief that this was the path Jack actually wanted to go on. "Forever?"

"No, mate." No? Nicolette was now confused. "I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself." This was about immortality... now it was all too clear. She thought Jack was over the immortal thing. The _Immortal _Captain Jack Sparrow. It did have a certain ring, but it was stupid sounding altogether.

"You have to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world." Will stated, using it as a way to drift Jack's mind off of it. He made a gesture of a tentacle beard as he added, "Or end up just like Jones."

Jack shivered, imagining himself with tentacles on his face. Not a pretty picture to see at all. It actually scared him... ah, he'd just live with it. "I don't have the face for tentacles." Nicolette for a moment thought that the idea was out of his head, but then she heard, "But immortal has to count for something, eh?"

Nicolette rolled her eyes and notice someone's eyes on her, but then they quickly looked away. She heard Will state to him with slight mockery, "Well, every step you take to being immortal, is a step away from _your Nicky_." Will sent another glance over at Nicolette who was hiding behind the mast. Jack narrowed his eyes at him, he actually forgotten to include her in his plans. "If I don't know any better, I'd say that you're in almost the same situation as me, Jack."

"She wouldn't mind it." Jack stated quickly and dismayed, looking over the railing and at the water aimlessly. Hell, he really didn't think about her during all this.

"Oh, really?" Will asked him curiously.

"Yes, yes really." Nicolette huffed, she was minding it right now. It only proved how much Jack didn't know her. He asked him, "What's it to you?"

"Well, I know her Jack." Jack narrowed his eyes at him, glaring. He knew that already, no need to mention it again. "I've known her longer than you have. And if I don't know her better, then I would think that she wouldn't at all be happy to hear anything of this from you."

"Well, you don't." Jack snapped, feeling jealousy go through his veins. Will looked at him amused and that was when Jack realized that Will had become more pirate than he had when he stepped on the _Pearl_ leaving the Pelegosto tribe. Jack's body got tense, but he made sure to smirk anyway, though it was definitely obvious that it was a very uncomfortable smirk to Will. "I know her and we'll make it work."

Will actually enjoyed unnerving Jack, he was having fun. "Oh, ten years. Once every ten years. A lot can happen in decades, Jack. You think that she's going to stay true to you?" Jack didn't answer, but his jaw locked and his fists balled as if he was going to fling them, but he calmed himself down. The whelp would get his beating some time soon, whether it was done by Jack or someone else, it would happen.

Jack smiled, but a fake smile at that, "Yes, I do believe so!" Nicky scoffed silently and looked up at the dark sky, telling the heavens that that was definitely false. She didn't even stay true to him on the _Endeavour_. Will had a point there, actually. "Oh, before forget." Jack went to unlatch his compass off of his belt and pushed it into Will's chest, forcing him to take it. "There you go, a present... almost."

Will knotted his eyebrows as he looked down at the compass with confusion very evident in his eyes. "What's this for?"

"Think like me," Jack started, "it'll come to you." Will still looked at him still confused, but before he knew he felt hot breath on his face and it caught him by surprise. He leaned away from Jack and then fell off of the bow and into the water. Nicolette watched this in disbelief and tried not to gasp at it. She heard the slap of the water from Will and then saw Jack push the barrel with a dead body roped onto it in the water next.

When the barrel came up, Will heaved himself on the corpse and saw Jack wave to him, "My regards to Davy Jones."

Nicolette came out from behind the mast and crossed her arms over her chest curiously as she looked at Jack, who just climbed up onto the deck, but he faced the other way, not seeing her. He was only standing there for a moment in the silence around him. It was strange, he felt someone behind him. His thought was only proven to be right when he heard soft footsteps behind him and he closed his eyes, already knowing. "You were listening this whole entire time, weren't you?"

"You lied to me in there." She stated to him softly, trying not to let her anger control her for once. Maybe he had good reason. "You promised me that you will never die again."

"And I'm keeping to it," Jack stated to her, turning on his heel. Nicolette only blinked at him, not saying a word. "I'm not dying again. I'm just going to seeing you once every ten years, not all the time."

Nicolette faked a smirk and nodded. "Once every ten years. Might as well be dead." Nicky dropped the smirk and narrowed her eyes at Jack as she looked at him with anger flaming in her hazel eyes, causing them to go darker. "You actually think that I'm going to go with _that_. Live a life without you and I will only see you once every ten years while you stay the same age, and I'll be miserable and eventually grey. It's like you don't know me at all."

"Nicky—." He was cut off by her.

"Save your breath, Jack." She stated to him, "I don't need an explanation from you. Obviously immortality is important to you, and I'm not. The _Pearl_ obviously isn't because you're leaving it in the hands of Barbossa. And, of course, everyone else on the crew."

"Nicky, you're not letting me explain." Jack said to her, his voice raising. "You are important and the _Pearl_ is important to me. Don't think it otherwise."

"Then why, Jack?" She asked him clearly irritated, "Is it because it is the easy way out for you? So you don't have to lose it all suddenly like last time?" Jack didn't answer her, his jaw only tightened and he looked down at the deck grimly. Nicolette's face actually fell and her mouth parted a little, understanding, "Jack," she started, walking toward him with her hands falling to her sides. "I remember you told me that the _Black Pearl_ is freedom. You don't need to have something else to show you otherwise." She placed a hand on his shoulder, it was more reassuring if anything, "You have me with you, you have the _Pearl_, what else would you want?"

"I'm not free, love." Jack looked up at her with a hurt expression on his face, "You know just as well as I do that I was drunk when I said that. It doesn't make for it to be true and it's obvious that there are things in this world that would prove that to be of the contrary."

Nicolette knotted her eyebrows together and she stated, "I can't believe you just said that to me."

"Well, believe it. I'm not dying again, I don't care what I have to do to get said immortality, but it is going to happen whether it is going to be the last thing I do." Nicolette gulped, unsure if she liked hearing that from him. "Now, are you with me, is the question." She looked into his eyes for a long time, unsure if she said yes, she didn't support this. Jack took the hand off of his shoulder into his hand and rubbed the skin that overlaid her knuckles. "Nicky, we'll figure this out together, you do understand, though, why am I going to do this, I hope. Savvy?"

Nicolette nodded beyond her control although she didn't really like his idea, "Yes."

"Perfect." Jack smiled softly at her and dropped her hand to caress her bruised cheek. "Now, this is what I want you do, go to sleep. You're tired, I could see it. I'll be there in a moment, my Nicky." That time she heard the 'my' and her she glowered at him once she heard it, surprised about that... actually. Jack thought for a moment and asked, "Why are you out here anyway? I thought you were actually going to sleep then."

Nicolette cleared her throat and stated, regretfully the truth, "I-I was going to apologize to you. I acted unreasonably to you. And I'm sorry for that."

"Oh," that was different from what Jack had thought the reason to be, "all right then. Apology accepted, Nicky." He bowed his head to her before he left, he quickly kissed her forehead gently.

"I think I'll be in the galley," Nicky said quickly before Jack actually went to go up onto the helm. Jack narrowed his eyes at her confused, "I'm thirsty and hungry. I haven't eaten, really." Though, she only wanted to go there to think to herself in silence, she was actually parched and starving. Her stomach actually felt like it was eating itself. The last time she ate was literally two nights ago when she ate good food with Beckett, but barely touched it. That was the last time she had something to drink, too. She was surprised she hadn't gone weak in the head yet.

Jack thought about it for a moment, but nodded, "Okay, that's perfectly fine, but I'll see to it that you are in the cabin and in that cot when you're done. Mark my words." He flashed her a quick smirk and Nicolette gave him a small smile as he stalked away from her. She watched his figure go up to the helm and then noticed Barbossa by the cabin doors. He was watching her. What did he want? Instead of questioning him, she did what she told Jack, going to the galley below deck with her smile falling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm going back to James' death next chapter, I'm probably going to cry when I write it. Next chapter is going to be very ironic, I'm warning you all. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews would be nice to read when I come home from my first day of Junior year tomorrow. Boo. I don't wannnaa goooo! Hopefully I can update soon :)<strong>_


	18. Protecting Love

_**Hello, sorry for taking so long. I know I used to be a good updater, but this school year is making it harder to even keep up with it. Anyway, this is going to be a very ironic chapter and I didn't even have the idea for it until... maybe two weeks ago. It didn't even think of how sad, but epic it would be. I hope you enjoy it :)**_

_**Review Replies: (From Yesterday, but I'm not sure if you'll see it)**_

_**Reaganadler: It's okay we all get too lazy to sign in. :) It is, but I only did it once. I didn't really quote it, actually, I fabricated the story a little bit from it and I thought it would be a funny story when someone gets drunk and all. Hope you continue reading on though :).**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eighteen: Protecting Love<em>

There was barely any food and she wasn't much of a cook so she would rather wait until the morning. She settled with rum. Not having it in a while soothed her throat kindly from the absence. But, when the one bottle turned into two, she found herself a bit tipsy. More tipsy than she would usually allow herself to be. Nicolette sat there, looking at a certain spot on the wall of the galley and focusing on it. Her hazel eyes were glazed and sparkled as she took another swig out of the spirit. She couldn't remember the last time that she had done this in the galley at all, but she knew that her brother was there with her. She hoped that she didn't do anything embarrassing. She did a lot of embarrassing things drunk.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as she sat there in thought. Her thoughts ran through her mind like they were running a race against each other. Nicolette didn't know what to think any more... actually, her mind was so conflicted that she could do the most stupid thing that she could do at that moment. Then that was when Barbossa came in.

His stride blocked the way out and he tossed a careful look behind his shoulder to make sure that no one followed him.

Nicolette didn't notice him. She didn't even think about it mentally that anyone would be there to drag her out soon. Barbossa carefully made his way over to her and when he actually sat down, the shifting of the chair caused Nicolette to look up from her rum to him. She raised her brow confused, but was reminded about their conversation from before in the cabin. She didn't want to deal with him at that moment! She was on the borderline of being drunk, but instead of shooing him away, she actually acknowledged him, "Hector, what'd you want? As ye can see, I'm busier than usual at the moment."

Barbossa scrunched his nose, smelling the rum coming off her breath and hearing the slur in her tone. In a way he was happy about that, in another, it was like he was sitting by the man that he had been against half his miserable life. He stated sarcastically, "Oh, yes, since no one can be bothered with a bottle of rum in their hands."

Nicolette nodded truthfully, "'Tis true. Trust me, Hector."

Barbossa rolled his eyes, hearing Hector come out of her mouth made him cringe. There was a reason that people called him _Barbossa_ and only _Barbossa_. "Wonderin' what would Jack be thinking about your sudden drinkin' problem, Miss. Brown."

She shrugged, "He started it, so nothing of it." She flashed a smirk before taking a swig of her bottle. "Listen here, Barbossa," she started, sounding partly sober, but the slur in her voice was still there. Barbossa barely paid mind to her next words. She brought her bottle back to the table to continue her thought, "I know why you're here. And I'm not interested, aye? Any negotiations you think that I may be agreein' to is not something that I want a part of. What you are doing with you're right hand, you're doing somethin' else with your left, and I don't trust ya. At all."

Barbossa chuckled, hearing the tone in her voice. It indicated that she must have had a grudge with him, from a year ago? No, there was more, it amused him. "You don't trust me, eh? Smart, you are, but I promise ye that I won't be tricking a woman like you into something—."

"Don't take me as a fool, Barbossa." She said too quickly. Nicolette crossed her arms over her chest, she wasn't drunk, nor was she too tipsy to get what he was saying. If anything, she was sober enough to not get anything past her head. Barbossa narrowed his eyes at her, thinking that this was going to be harder than he thought it was going to be before. She added, "Whatever you are asking me to do, I'm not. We made an alliance to get Jack, and that was tough enough. If—."

"And I'm proposing we make another." Barbossa cut her off, making Nicolette shut her mouth and furrow her eyes at him uncertain of what he would mean by that. She sat back in her chair and watched him carefully, "I have an idea in me head and I need your help with it."

She chuckled with a smirk developing. Help? Hector Barbossa was actually asking for her help? That was the most amusing thing that she had ever heard yet! Like he deserved it, too, he asked it as. What in the bloody hell did he do deserve _her_ help? She shook her head, "You're funny if you think that I would do that. You insulted me, you annoyed me to the point of me wanting to strangle you and yet _you_ want me to help you. That's funny."

Barbossa narrowed his eyes at her even more when her chuckling actually turned into a loud laugh, she went to take her rum to take a swig, but Barbossa took it away from her. "Hey!"

"When we're done, you could have some," Nic sat there for a moment glaring at him. It reminded her when Beckett took her drink out of her hand when he was doing the same. So, like last time, she nodded, for him to start what he wanted. "Think it to be a reward, for when you accept."

"And if I refuse?"

Barbossa laughed menacingly, which didn't make Nicolette's feelings about this deal any good at all. He told her, "I believe you won't. It's something you can't refuse."

"Great," she started sarcastically to him, "I love those deals. What exactly do you want, Hector?"

Barbossa grinned ear to ear and it reminded what he had told her a year ago, 'Never trust a smiling man.' Nicolette did as he told her a year ago. Like she would trust this man? That would be the most ridiculous thing that she would ever do, sober or not. He said in a story-like fashion, "In another age in Shipwreck Cove, the first cove captured this sea goddess by the name of Calypso." Nicolette's eyes widened, she knew that goddess, from... she remembered seeing her name in the chest at the Isla Cruces. What did she have to do with the court? "And they bound her in her bones. Since then Davy Jones, has been in alliance with the Brethren. As you know already."

Nicolette shook her head no, "No, I actually didn't know that."

Barbossa grin turned into a smirk, "Another thing that Jack has kept from you, eh?" Nicolette's face dropped, how did he—? "I heard you two before, pretty strange that he kept something like that from the lass that's been with him for a while, especially from his successor..."

"How in the bloody hell did you know that?" She pointed her finger at him threateningly at him immediately after he trailed off with a thought. That was strange that Jack didn't tell her, but that didn't mean that he had to say it to her. "I didn't tell you and I didn't tell anyone else that."

Barbossa inwardly chuckled and dismissed her little finger that was pointed at him. "Jack might not be a predictable man, but ye are. I found out in Singapore just by looking at you. Knowing that you were hiding something from us, I found it out easily. But find that a little strange, that that was sprung onto you unexpected, seeing your mate for once every ten years as a..." Barbossa demonstrated just like Jack had done before with the squid like features of Davy Jones. Nicolette only shivered and cast her eyes down, still trying to get the image of Jack as a squid out of her head. "That would be hard for any woman I would think like ye."

"And you would know about women?" She asked him curiously, looking up at him with a fake smirk. "I bet your ugliness drives them away before they could say bugger." Barbossa didn't make a reply, if anything he only narrowed his eyes at her spitefully, which made her nod and mutter, "Sorry."

"Every man can tell you that they had one love, once." Nicolette's face softened when she noticed Barbossa suddenly seemed distance. She cocked her brow, he was in love with a woman? What happened? Why wasn't he with her now? Before she could dare to ask anything of it, Barbossa went back to his regular face and snapped out of whatever he was under. He leaned back in his chair and started again, "And now that alliance is—."

He wasn't getting away with it lightly. Nicolette asked with interest, "What happened with her? With this woman?"

"None of—."

"You mentioned it to me and I want you to finish telling me about her." Nicolette stated quickly cutting him off. Barbossa was going to go back with his deal, but Nicolette thought that she could at least corner him, "If you don't tell me then I don't want to hear your deal. I don't want to hear it anyway, but I am at least entertaining you into telling me it. So, tell me... or I'll leave and go to bed right now."

Barbossa rolled his eyes, feeling stuck and not able to get himself out of it. He decided to tell her as little as possible, not remembering her specifying on the amount. "She was a whore in Tortuga, that's all you need to now." Nicolette's face softened, was? What happened to her? And he fell in love with a _whore? _That was... unexpected. She didn't know what to say to that. Barbossa took the silence as a sign to continue, "Back to more important thin—."

"What happened to her?" She asked quickly. "You said was..."

Barbossa took a breath that was a bit shaky. He really didn't want to talk about this. This was the last thing that he would want to talk about with... _her._ He narrowed his eyes at her even more and the glare became so hateful that it made her falter. Why did he even mention it? That was by far the most stupid thing that he could've said to her. Foolish, that was what he would call foolish. Nicolette cast her eyes down and muttered, "Sorry, you can continue with what you were going to say."

"Aye," Barbossa agreed and his face somewhat lightened up more than it had before. "Now, that alliance is broken, by Lord—."

"That man isn't worthy of Lordship. Cutler Beckett broke the alliance by keeping the heart, I knew that Davy Jones had an alliance with the Brethren I just didn't know why. Now, what does it have to do with me?"

"If you stop interrupting me then I will tell ye." Barbossa stated through his teeth. Nicolette nodded and crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her chair. She gestured with her hand for him to continue, this time she wouldn't dare interrupt him. "Calypso was bound in human form, Davy Jones told us how and 'tis why we have the pieces of eight," he paused as if he was waiting for a comment that was slipping down Nicolette's tongue, but she didn't reveal it to him. _More like pieces of junk. Jack's, I know is only a trinket in his hair... he still never told me who he has gotten it from. _Barbossa continued, "It's for the ritual... to release her. Gathered together, the pieces of eight will burn in fire while someone will speak, 'Calypso, I release you from your human form.'"

He said it like he was a chief of a tribe. Nicolette raised her eyebrow, neither interested or disinterested. "But the words have to be spoken to her as if ye are her lover." _And how you spoken them to me, does not make me want your love._

He stopped talking for a moment and Nicolette thought the story was over. So she sat back up from the quick, uninteresting tale of his and shifted in her seat, placing her elbow on the table. She stated to him, "That's not a deal, Barbossa, that's just you telling me a dry rumour."

"Aye, but even rumours have their truths." Barbossa stated with the corner of his mouth twitching into a slight smirk that told Nicolette that she wasn't even off the hook yet. What did this even have to do with her? It was a rumour! She knew about the alliance, she didn't know its origins. She wasn't sure if what Barbossa was telling her was true. Barbossa leaned over the table and whispered menacingly, "We... have... Calypso." Nicolette's face fell and she removed her elbow off the table and looked around the galley to see no one there. She faced Barbossa again and pursed her lips, but didn't make a reply. They had her aboard here? Jack didn't even tell her that! Did he even know it?

She shook her head, "No, that's impossible."

"But if I may be so bold, I recall you being involved many... impossible things... Miss Brown." Nicolette gulped. Yes, her time with Jack she could say that her life wasn't how one would imagine when they were five. She was a pirate... she was in love with a pirate... she fought the undead... became infatuated with a Commodore, or rather... Admiral... she was almost _eaten... _she survived a Kraken attack... met Davy Jones and was almost killed plenty of times. It was plain to see that she was thinking hard about that, so Barbossa continued, "Too many to count, isn't there?"

She slowly nodded, "Way too many."

"So, this isn't hard to believe?" She shook her head no absently. His smirk actually grew more when he realized that she actually believed him. "Like to take a guess on who that may be?"

Well, she could be Elizabeth or Tia Dalma. She hadn't seen either of them as of late. Not even Tia Dalma, she was shocked that Elizabeth wasn't mentioned nor was she even seen by her. She didn't even hear her voice, asking her if she was okay. She would ask her usually. She shrugged, she took a wild guess, knowing it to be wrong, "Elizabeth." She wanted to see Barbossa look at her annoyed and he did with his smirk falling into a slight sneer. She was tempted to laugh amused, feeling that she was successful, but didn't. She really did just enjoy annoying him.

"I'll tell you now, Sao Feng thought that to be the same." He stated to her as it he was calling her to be an idiot. "And now that is the reason for her not being here."

Nicolette's eyes widened, thinking the worst. Barbossa seemed to catch that look in her eye that told him that she thought she was dead. "She be not dead. He took her as her own, once I told him what she would do for him in her form." Nicolette rolled her eyes, realizing why he would take her. Men. Maybe that was why Will looked guilty when he was thinking of what he had done... "The only way I could get him on my side. But no, there be another woman—."

"Tia Dalma." She stated and a moment after she noticed the woman herself walk into the galley. She looked up at her and told her, "I had the feeling that you were something else." Barbossa didn't know at first that she was there, so he had no idea who he was talking to until he turned around to see Tia Dalma by the door. Tia showed her black teeth in a smile toward Nicolette before she continued, gesturing toward Barbossa, "How he came back, I knew you had something to do with it. I saw his things there, I saw everything and how that monkey came to his side in your back room. You stopped me before I could see him."

"Now, child," Nicolette narrowed her eyes at the woman that she was always suspicious of. She knew something was wrong with her the moment when she entered that shack of hers. Tia continued as she walked toward the two of them with her dress dragging on the floor she walked on, "You didn' know what that curious mind of yours would be capable of thinkin' of what to think of it. I did ya a favour for takin' ya away from it."

Barbossa turned to Nicolette as she glared at the woman. He started, "Tia Dalma did meself a favour in bringing me back to life... all I have to do is to return it."

Nicolette turned her attention to him and stated, "So she doesn't take that life of yours away? Since, those that give life easily can take life away just as easily, right?"

Barbossa narrowed his eyes at her, but nodded, "Right," he turned to Tia Dalma who was standing closer to them, but she was more closer to the doorway. "If you may excuse us, I have to tell Miss Brown here something important."

Tia Dalma nodded to them and then silently walked away. Nicolette watched, she was debating if she should smile from the success of actually being right. She didn't. She turned to Barbossa and sighed, "Tia Dalma is Calypso?" Barbossa nodded, making Nicolette question again, "So that would mean her and Jones were... together?"

"In another age, they were."

She sat there for a moment, going back in her memories of reading Greek mythology. She remembered seeing Calypso. That name, she was a sea nymph. She thought back to the _Odyssey, _how Odysseus was stuck on that island for seven years, the island of her and he wasn't able to keep track of the time of how long he was there because of her. Then on the seventh year, something hit him and he managed to get the strength to get away from the... goddess to back to his home, in Ithaca, where his wife was waiting for him still after he had gone to Troy, he was gone for about twenty years and his son was twenty years old, still looking for him once he had heard that he was alive.

"She seduced him." Nicolette stated. "He fell in love with her and took out the duty. I remember on that day of the Isla Cruces, seeing the chest that held the heart's chest. He gave her flowers and letters... I don't think anyone noticed it but me... for him to betray her like that is..."

"Improbable." Barbossa finished for her with a knowing smirk, she wasn't drunk at all. If she was... this one could still use her head and hold her spirits down.

She nodded, but then she cast her eyes down. She concluded, "Unless she betrayed him. He must've done the job for ten years, but when he came back to spend his life with the goddess... she wasn't there. Calypso must've cheated on him and didn't bother to stay true to him." Barbossa didn't answer, he let her think what she thought. "And that's why he is how he is now..."

"The man let it get to his head."

"Men tend to do that." She replied. Nicolette and him were silent for a moment, both careful with what the other was to say next. "I," she started finally, "still don't see the deal that you are presenting me with."

"I didn't get to it."

"You're taking awhile getting to the point though," Nicolette stated, "never know when Jack might come down and hear your little _proposition_, eh? So, spit it out."

Barbossa shifted where he sat, he sat straight and his mouth twitched back into a smirk that wasn't pleasant to look at. "I intend on releasing her from her fleshy prison." The reaction was what he expected. Nicolette looked at him for a long moment, seeing if he was joking with her. She knew that Barbossa wouldn't even dare joke around with her, but she laughed in disbelief. Release her? The man must think that the people responsible for her being captive actually would be acceptive of it, especially of a goddess. Barbossa's face didn't fall, but he was slight dismayed that he was being laughed at. He was expecting the pause before it... not the laugh after it. He thought it was a pretty good idea.

Nicolette shook her head, "You're insane. She's not going to be appreciative, I don't think. Even if the Brethren does release her, it's decades of being trapped as a human lost. It wouldn't go well at all for the imprisonment of her by the first court, I assume. If she is like any other woman, she'll definitely hold some sort of grudge."

Barbossa shook his head in denial, "My idea will work."

"In another world, maybe."

"To stop the East India Trading Company, I think it will." Nicolette shut her mouth when he mentioned that company's name. It was almost like in an instant. But, it still wouldn't work. Calypso would still go after them when she was released. She would have control of the water _and_ weather, making it almost hell to sail in. It would be like angering a God like Poseidon, but he would be even more worse. "We did take the seas for our own, aye, but that left it open for Beckett! We set her free as the resolution to our problem and let her take her rage on those that had spread more cruelty than we had ever had."

Barbossa really was a good speaker, she hated to admit it, but she suddenly realize how well he could work a person to his will. A plan was even concocting in Nicolette's mind as she was reeled in by each sentence. She stopped paying attention to his ramblings, thinking of her own ideas.

He finished, "What do you think?"

Nicolette gulped, "I think it's actually a good idea." Barbossa smiled ear-to-ear menacingly upon hearing that. She continued, "Tell her the right things, make them look like the guilty and us the innocents, tell her the truth about Jones, and then let her go to do whatever she pleases to them. I'm actually impressed with that, truly."

Something stirred in her mind that it might be a bad idea. Nicolette ignored it at first. Barbossa nodded, "I had the feeling you would."

"Now, what exactly would you need of my help?" How was she going to help with that? She wasn't a Pirate Lord, nor was she in any position of saying something... or at least she thought. He thought that she _could_ help, however.

"I want ye," the tone of voice he had with her, wasn't one that she particularly liked, "to act as my successor to help present this to the Brethren."

She chuckled amused, "You're not confident that you'll get through to a bunch of rum-soaked pirates?" Barbossa scoffed and looked away from her, knowing that she was right was just like several stabs to him. He hated that. She grinned crookedly and shook her head, "I wouldn't do that, Barbossa. I'm not your successor. I'm Jack's and I know that he'll be less than unhappy to even hear that I'm on your side rather than his. And he'll most likely not take _your_ side in my opinion. Plus there isn't anything in it for me. I'm not going to go into a deal when there's nothing that I'll gain for it."

Barbossa chuckled to himself softly, _Oh, _Nicky_, there is._ Barbossa crossed his arms over his chest and propped his boots onto their small table while leaning back in his chair. "I've heard stories of you, Nic. The crew gossips often." Nicolette narrowed her eyes at him, not sure if she even wanted to know what he heard... about her. And the crew gossiped about her? What in the bloody hell did they gossip to him? It was probably Pintel and Ragetti... they were the only ones from the old crew that would do so. "Stories, that ye wouldn't expect from a woman in your position."

"Good ones?"

Barbossa chuckled again to himself. "You don't want everybody to die in that company now, do ya?" Nicolette looked down at the table... her brother... James, she cared for the two of them too much for them to die. "I can spare their lives." Nicolette looked up at him abruptly. He added, "Both the Admiral's and your brother's. You don't want to see anything happen to them now, do ye? I can tell Calypso before we release her to spare those two. Isn't that what you would want? Above all things."

She got up immediately and turned on her heel to walk to the wall with her back to Barbossa. "That's absurd," she started, Barbossa noticed the shakiness of her voice, "I would only demand for my brother's safety. He doesn't belong there. Ja—I mean, Admiral Norrington I do not care about. He could die for all I care." She closed her eyes once the lie was out, she wouldn't want his death above all things. It was just as worst as Jack dying... no, it would be less, but not like his death was.

She heard a laugh behind her from him. Great, he didn't believe her. "You expect me to just believe you," he, as well, has gotten up to walk behind her with the bottle of rum in his hand, "when you have been on Beckett's flagship that he was likely to be on and ye already had _feelings _for him then."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do." Nicolette took a breath before turning to face him. He chuckled to see that she was startled a bit by this, "You wouldn't want their death on your hands, would you? After you help me convince them, they are dead because Calypso attacked them."

"Even if I do... know what you're talking about, I'm sure that Calypso wouldn't spare their lives. She wouldn't take love as an excuse to even spare those lives once she finds out that her own love, well, one of her many loves, has betrayed her, Barbossa."

"You need to learn to take risks, take a gamble, missy. Wouldn't it be worth it?" _It would, _she thought to herself. _If it worked, it would be worth it._ Barbossa held out the bottle of rum toward her, "Do we have an accord?" Nicolette cast her eyes at it then at his, debating if she should take it from him.

* * *

><p>James was by the back of the ship, ushering Elizabeth's crew quietly to the <em>Empress<em>, so they could escape. He was doing this. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. But he knew that the Governor wouldn't want to see his daughter with him in heaven. The crew was muttering to each other and the hurried along the line that connected the two ships. When Elizabeth joined him on the lower level of the stern, he stated to Elizabeth, "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove," Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him, unsure to trust what he was about to say, "I fear there may be a traitor among them."

Elizabeth stated to him coldly as men ran past her still quietly, "It's too late to earn my forgiveness." The line of men finished when Norrington looked at her abruptly where he stood. Did she really think that he knew that her father was going to be dead? He had nothing to do with it!

He told her quickly, "I had nothing to do with your father's death." Elizabeth's glare only grew stronger and made Norrington realize that that wasn't the only reason that he wasn't worthy of forgiveness from her. He gulped looking away from her, there was more that he had done. "But that doesn't absolve me from my other sins."

He looked genuinely sorry. It bothered her for a moment that it was like that, but she realized that he was on the _wrong _side of the fence. He was supposed to be with her. She turned her attention to her crew that was climbing the rope to the _Empress_. "Come with us." James' face fell and he looked back at Elizabeth, making sure if what he heard was what _he_ heard. Elizabeth looked at him and stated again to be clear, "James, I want you to come with me."

Before he could say something to her, a voice rang above them, "Who goes there?" The sound of it made James put his arms out protectively in front of her and move her by the railing in a flash. He saw a flash of a weapon, but he was unsure of what from a man that wasn't usually out on deck. He was a part of Davy Jones' crew, he knew that much. His breath got rigid, but Elizabeth was actually calm, maybe he knew he was at his final hour. He knew what he was going to do, Elizabeth, however, did not.

"Go," James breathed out once the fish-like man was out of his sight and probably on his way down. "I will follow."

Elizabeth was surprised that he was actually saying that. She stood up straight and accused him, "You're lying."

James cast his eyes down, he would go with her, but... it was dangerous. He looked over at her and he found himself lost in her brown eyes. He was going to lose control, if he hadn't tried for it. "Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth." He glanced down at her lips and suddenly felt the anxiety overwhelm him. He was waiting for this for such a long time. A very long time he was waiting for this. He added, taking several glances down at her lips, "But never joined." He slowly leaned toward her lips and noticed that she was shaking under him. It seemed like an eternity as he went closer to her, but then he touched her lips finally.

It took Elizabeth by shock, she didn't realize that he still had his feelings, but she felt that connection with him finally once she kissed back just as gently. To her dismay he parted and looked back up with his sword that Will had made for him in his hand, ready to fight for her escape if he had to. "Go, now!" Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and was about to leave, when James stopped her once more. "Wait," he put his hand in his jacket, recovering a piece of parchment from his jacket. "Give this to Nic," Nic? "please."

Elizabeth noticed the plead in his eyes and nodded, "I will." She took it in her hands and proceeded in climbing the rope over to the _Empress._

* * *

><p>"Deal." Nicolette stated, taking the bottle of rum out of his hands roughly and drinking down the other half of it until there was no more. She wiped her mouth while she felt the sting of the liquor burn her throat. When her hand fell back to her side, she told him, "Don't speak of this to anyone, Barbossa, or I'll swear, the next person that will be killing will be me the moment it would happen, no one else. Understand?"<p>

Barbossa chuckled to her, "Of course, missy."

"Are you two actually being friendly?" Both Barbossa and Nicolette turned their heads to see Jack at the doorway staring at them like they both had ten heads. Nicolette gulped, hoping that he didn't hear any of this. She flashed a fake grin at Jack, no matter how nervous she actually was of him knowing about this. She shook her head no, lying. Well, not really, they would never be any room for _friendliness_ with her and Barbossa.

"Me, being friendly to him?" She laughed as if that notion was insane. Jack raised his eyebrow at her, but she paid no mind to it, "Don't be ridiculous. You came just in time, I was just leaving." She stated to him, walking away from Barbossa who had a fake frown on, but he actually wanted to grin from triumph. Nicolette put the empty bottle of rum in Jack's chest and he took it surprisingly that she was drinking.

"Mutt." Barbossa called her as she went up the ladder.

"Cur!" She shouted back, hearing it.

Jack held the empty bottle by the neck and pointed it at Barbossa warningly, "Stay away from her, mate."

Barbossa scoffed, "Whatever you say, Jack."

* * *

><p>Bootstrap Bill came down from the deck of the stern the the level that James Norrington was standing on, still by the railing with his sword pointed straight down. Bootstrap seemed shocked by what he was seeing. They were leaving the ship? Part of the ship... part of the crew. Part of the ship... part of the crew. The prisoners... were part of the ship now! What was this man doing? Bootstrap stated to him, "No one leaves the ship."<p>

"Stand down." James told him evenly and in a Navy voice that he had used all those years. But he found that it was more shaky than it usually was. He paused for a moment, noticing that the man wasn't at all going to follow his order. He let him know that he _was_ in charge. "That's an order."

Bootstrap nodded, but when he repeated it, he didn't believe it still. "That's an order..." he looked down, he was tired of taking orders and this man was not _his _Captain! In his mind, he wasn't able to give orders, he didn't even know why this man was aboard the ship! He didn't even know his name. He was in a uniform, too, where did he come from? When did the uniforms come aboard the _Dutchman? _Well, whoever he was, he was part of the _crew_, part of the _ship._ He was bound and he could not leave. Bootstrap looked back up at him, "Part of the crew, part of the ship."

Bootstrap came to him with a sharp piece of wood in his hand, not necessarily pointed at him. He kept chanting, "Part of the crew, part of the ship! Part of the crew, part of the ship!"

"Steady man!"

He only grew louder. "Part of the crew, part of the ship! All hands!" James' eyes went wild and he went to his pistol that was behind his belt. "Prisoners escaped!"

"Belay that!" James cocked his pistol and pointed it threateningly at Bootstrap, knowing that he couldn't die anyway. He heard Elizabeth's voice say his name. She was going to go back to them. And that was only proved by him hearing the rustling on the rope and feeling it faintly jump up and down against him. He couldn't allow that to happen. He was going to regret his only way out, but it was what was needed to do. He turned to the rope and saw Elizabeth's head bob back and forth as she came back to him. Squinting his eyes to get a good steady point at the rope, he pulled the trigger.

He didn't even bare to see them drop to the sea, but he did hear them fall. When he turned back to face Bootstrap, he felt something hit him in the stomach, but it went completely through. James' eyes went wide and his mouth parted in both shock, but expectingly. It was the pain that he didn't expect that would come from it. As Bootstrap backed up away from him, James fell slowly to the side and his back hit the railing as he held tightly onto the sword that was still polished from two nights ago by Nic. He heard someone screaming his name in horror.

Was it Elizabeth? He had no idea... but in a flash he didn't hear her voice any more as he heard another's. It was of a woman's, but he couldn't make out the name of her right away. He saw her hazel eyes though. That was what he saw. But then, they disappeared... and were replaced by Davy Jones and his fishy crew. Almost all were there, muttering about him as Bootstrap only looked down at the dying body of James. Jones pushed through and his first mate shouted something, but that didn't make it to his hearing at all, even when it was right by him and it was a shout.

Jones and Bootstrap stayed as the crew rushed out to wherever they were planning on going. Jones came to him, his crab claw pounding the deck as he walked. James knew he heard this, "James Norrington, do you fear death?" No, not at all. There was no reason to fear any type of death in his eyes. In response, James stabbed his sword in the shoulder of Jones to show that he didn't at all.

He then heard a mocking voice before he fully was dead, _"Jimmy."_ And the humiliating nickname was repeated until his final breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was crying. Was anyone else? But I was listening to one of those tribute things on Youtube for James Norrington while writing. Sorry again for the long time between updates, school and all. I hate it so much. So, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to update sooner than I did with this one. This chapter was actually harder to write than I thought it was going to be, so that added on to what took so long. <strong>_


	19. A Bit of Honesty

_**Hello :). I know I haven't updated in a while, school is just getting in the way of everything. So, I came up with a schedule that will hopefully help me out. Though, updates are far apart, it is the easiest way. So, every other Friday I will update this story. And every other Tuesday I'll update Setting Fire to Rain. And every other Sunday, I will update Runaway. The dates of when the next update will be, will be on my profile. I also put the stories that I'm going to write soon after, of course, when I'm done with one story. So, check those out if you want to :)**_

_**Uhh, there is some hints for the future of both OST (my version of it) and of this story. So if anyone finds those, let me know :) Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nineteen: A Bit of Honesty<em>

Jack's arms coiled around Nicolette's body as she laid down with her eyes wide open. She had no idea what to think right now, only that she was hiding now more than one thing from Jack. The fact of that hurt her too much with guilt. Shipwreck Cove was nearby, they only had one more day before they would get there. She watched from the side room to see the sun peaking over the horizon. It was dawn now and they were going to have to get up soon. Nicky didn't want it to look like she was awake this entire time, so when she heard Jack shifting awake next to her. She quickly closed her eyes and pretend that she was still sleeping. The bruise on her face from Singapore was finally clearing away, but the cut on her chin was starting to get irritated. As well as the cut on her hand.

"You're terrific at pretending to sleep, Nicky," if her eyes weren't closed, Nicolette could've rolled them. They couldn't hide anything simple from each other any more. They knew each other all too well. Her eyes fluttered back open to look up at him innocently. Like she felt, she saw a taunting smirk play on his lips as he looked down at her. His brown eyes glanced down at her body that was covered by her night gown as if he was undressing her already.

She shook her head against the pillow in denial that she was sleeping, not awake. She stated to him, "I wasn't pretending to sleep. I was merely resting my eyes."

He chuckled lightly and inquired, "Love, don't we know now very well that hiding the truth of things will cause us in perpetually horrible circumstances in the end?"

Nicky thought about that for a long moment. They were pirates. Technically, it was natural to lie and hide, they were supposed to be doing something with their right hands while doing something else with their left. She smiled lightly and nodded, but said, "We're pirates. That's what pirates are supposed to be doing, especially the two of us, we're both exceedingly brilliant schemers."

Jack's smirk only grew bigger as he leaned down to kiss her lips, "That we are, love." Nicolette was drawn in and kissed back more wanting than him. She was upset that there was no more when he parted from her, but she didn't show it. Nicolette hid it well in her little smile as Jack moved away from her. "So, now that we are on the topic of keeping things from each other," he paused, thinking if it was right to continue with his question. Nicolette raised her eyebrow and sat up in bed waiting for him to continue, "what... have you and my esteemed _colleague_ been talking about?"

Nicky's eyebrow dropped and she bit her bottom lip, she thought of something quickly. He was keeping something from her, like she was with him. Maybe there was more that she was keeping, she would admit, but he was keeping something like cheating on her, really. Though, she was doing the same about her and James from him. She told him, "What was it that you and Elizabeth been talking about before you were _eaten_? Or were you even talking?" Nicky could admit that it sounded a bit cold and harsh, which wasn't her intention.

Jack's face dropped, realizing that he actually had forgotten or _purposely_ forgotten to tell her. He cleared his throat awkwardly and shook his head, stating, "Don't turn this on me."

Nicolette actually smirked, "Why not? You used to do that to me all the time. What? I do it for once and you are not going to tell me what had happened?

"But you know already."

"Know what?" She inquired innocently, pretending her brother hadn't told her already. Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

He told her, "You know exactly what."

She chuckled and tucked a piece of hair that had fallen behind her ear. "And, even if I do, you should tell me what I know that you know that I know, so I can confirm what I know." She was starting to sound like him. What was going on with her? Nicolette mentally slapped her forehead, sounding like Jack wasn't usually a good sign unless you _were_ Jack.

Jack scoffed, "Why don't you tell me what you think you know that I know that you know and we will play a little guessing game where I could at least get a slight bit of entertainment?"

"Entertainment?" She inquired the only thing that she actually caught out of that. Maybe she wasn't sounding like Jack at all. She shook her head at that, "Jack Sparrow," she started, "you know very well of how I actually feel of games that involve guessing and such. And those types of entertainment are not entertainment for me."

"I didn't say that it had to be entertaining for _you_," he told her with a slight husky tone and a slight smirk, "just for me, really."

Nicolette chuckled and shook her head no. "Very tempting, but I would rather not cause entertainment for _you_, Sparrow."

"Then, how about this?" Nicky almost cringed when he got his charming smile on his face to actually start a bargain with her. She didn't want to bargain with him. She knew how he bargained and it was all very unfair how he would bargain with her. He always had the advantage in the end. His eyes even showed that he was going to be satisfied with the outcome. "I tell you honestly of what happened, while you listen, not blow out on me like I know you will when you hear of what you already know, then when I'm finished, you tell me, not necessarily that _friendliness_ toward that cur by the name of Barbossa, but something that you are keeping from me. No arguments, or sarcasm, in your case, savvy?"

"Oh, but you get to use the sarcasm against me?" She asked curiously. "You cannot do that. That's not fair, at least let me have one or two comments."

Jack rolled his eyes at her forwardness and put one finger up, "Fine, one. But _only_ one, then you are not allowed for any more. You have to remain silent like a lamb. Savvy?"

"Lambs aren't always silent. They're usually annoying."

"How would you know? You haven't lived on a farm to not even hear or see a lamb. You grew up with metal all your life; I bet you don't even know what they look like." She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed, she wasn't going to play with his little _game_ of countering back and forth with each other. She _did_ know what a bloody lamb looked like, very well, but he was right she did live with metal all her life and had never been or seen a farm before.

"I do know what they look like and it's not like you ever lived in a farm, Jack." She thought for a moment, actually she didn't know _anything _about Jack's past, so she couldn't even say that. When he was about to counter, she placed a halt on it immediately, "This is ridiculous, we're on the break of an argument about whether or not I have seen a lamb. Let's get this over with, _you _don't scoff, or have sarcasm except _one_ comment, like me, basically."

He narrowed his eyes at her and held out his hand to shake on it, "Deal," Nicolette went to hold out her hand, but then he added with a crooked grin, "you go first."

She took her hand back, "No!"

"No?"

Nicolette repeated firmly, "No."

Jack took his hand back and tilted his face back as well, watching her carefully. He pursed his lips into a fine line, thinking about her reaction very hard. _What she is hiding must be scandalous, _he thought to himself, _now, I'm even __**more**__ curious,_ "Is it that scandalous that you don't want to go first?" He asked.

She threw back, "Is yours that scandalous that you don't want to share first?"

Jack gulped and told her, "You already know mine, apparently, and I would rather not tell you something that you already know."

"But ever think that I would rather you tell me now what I know so I don't assume anything that isn't the truth? And perhaps, you might know already what I am going to tell you." She didn't even know what she was going to tell him yet. Not about Barbossa, she barely remembered their deal last night. James? She might give half of that story. Oh, unless they would decide to brush this off for another day. Now, Nicolette felt her own self actually not wanting to tell him. He wouldn't argue with her, he would walk out and ignore her, which was even worse.

Jack only felt his curiosity rise just by that little slip of the tongue. His tone was full of mockery as he spoke to her, "Well, now I find myself inescapably curious. What? The virtuous Nicolette Brown has a little scandalous secret that she doesn't want dear Jack knowing? Oh, wait, since I already may know it, then you don't want me to know the truth of said scandalous secret, eh? Seems like the table have turned drastically, my dear." Nicolette glared up at him, but soon looked down ashamed.

She gulped, maybe she just shouldn't have brought it up. "Maybe we should talk about this another time." She swung her legs off the edge of the bed and gotten up. She went over to her clothes, collecting her breeches, shirt, and drawers while Jack watched her in disbelief. That was it? She was pushing this off to another day? Jack noticed a sudden change in her, it wasn't really a change it was only a strange sense of deja vu that he actually lived this side of her. Jack looked to the floor and gotten up from his side, collecting his shirt off the floor.

He nodded slowly, founding to be confused of how she was suddenly acting. But before she could leave the room, Jack came out with it, "It wasn't my choice to stay on the _Pearl._" Nicolette halted and stood there in shock that he was actually going to tell her when he knew he didn't have to. Her mouth parted silently as he continued, "Elizabeth stayed behind and shackled me to the mast of the _Pearl_, all I heard was your voice and I wanted off the ship, but when I got myself out it was too late. The longboat was far off and the Kraken already had my ship in her slimy hold."

Nicolette gulped, he still hadn't mentioned their kiss, but he did mention made her eyes almost water. She cleared her throat and looked over her shoulder, "And how did Elizabeth do that, Jack? I know you are too smart to not let her shackle you without distracting you."

Jack gulped and put his shirt on before actually adding, "She kissed me, my Nicky."

She frowned, but nodded accepting that. Nicolette smiled after a moment and said, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

He smiled back at her, not tucking in his shirt yet. Well, that actually went surprisingly well. He walked toward her, stating, "Not at all, actually, very enlightening. We should do this more often." Nicolette chuckled as Jack's arms encircled around her waist. But as she was brought closer to him, her smile fell. Hearing his voice again, she heard him add, "Now it is your turn."

She nodded a little, "My turn."

"Aye, only to be fair."

Nicolette gulped, she wasn't going to tell him what recently happened with James. She would rather tell him the truth of the meeting behind his back. "The meeting with..." should she even call him James? She was called out on it one other time, she didn't want to be called out on it again. The pause made Jack actually frown as he looked down at her, _please, don't say Norr—, _his thought was interrupted, "The meeting with Norrington, in Trinidad, wasn't... well, nothing."

Jack's arms around her waist tightened possessively immediately after she said that, "It... we... I told him to meet me there, with no weapons and no people with him. Of course, when I met him there was neither, and I didn't bring my own there either."

"I called it to warn him, to get him away from us. I thought that since I had a good enough reason to have him stop, he actually would... I, uh, flirted with him here and there, wasn't interested, of course." Nicolette would flirt with James as a taunt she would use when running away, Jack knew that, he was surprised that she had done it when no one was around. "I warned him and admitted that I didn't want to see anything happen to him because of him chasing. I told him, that it was the second thing that I wouldn't want to happen. And I did kiss him," Jack was about to open his mouth feeling anger that another _man_, especially Norrington, actually touched her like he had, but she held a finger up, "on the cheek."

He closed his mouth and the anger died down a bit. That was better than where he had thought it would've been. Then she opened her mouth again, "Then, he went to kiss me on my lips. I walked away to the ship before he could though, and... I found out that I had feelings for him. And... that is what I've been hiding from you."

Jack's jaw visibly tensed along with his shoulders. His arms lost their tension and he debated actually letting her go right then. But he hadn't. He asked timidly, "That's it?" Nicolette nodded slowly, even though she knew that she was lying. "You still have those _feelings_?" She lied again, shaking her head no. She had strong feelings for him, but her feelings for Jack were actually stronger. Nicolette was only confused about all this. Jack's jaw went back to normal and so did his shoulders, no longer were they tense, he was actually okay with this. "Ah, now, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

She put on a fake smirk and shook her head no, "Not at all."

"Me thinks," he started, leaning toward her, "we should do this more often than we do now. No more secrets between us? Savvy?"

She nodded in agreement, though she wasn't going to keep to that promise right away, "I agree. I'm sorry for last night, you don't have to tell me anything of your past. It's the present, and let's stick to that, please." Jack smiled with a nod, he liked this honest thing, of course, he liked it when they were in privacy. The last thing he wanted was to look _soft_ in front of his crew. Jack leaned closer to kiss her on the lips, but once they touched each other gently... the door opened.

"Captain!" Gibbs' voice shined through as he quickly walked to their bed chambers. "Oh..."

"Oi, Gibbs!" Jack called at him, as Nicolette awkwardly moved away from him, looking down at the ground while holding the back of her neck. "There's a new custom in this world and it's called _knocking_."

"Aye... Cap'n." Gibbs looked to the floor to not look at Nicolette in her night gown. He added to his Captain, his first Captain, really, "I was comin' to get you to the helm. Barbossa is stirring. I thought maybe you would want to claim it before he does."

Jack sighed, before doing anything, he made a look toward Nicolette and she immediately had gotten the hint. Jack looked back to Gibbs, "Aye, be there in a moment. Master Gibbs," Gibbs turned on his heel and went to leave, but Jack stopped him, "Remember to _knock_ next time."

"Aye, Cap'n!" Jack and Nicolette watched as Gibbs quickly and awkwardly left them. Once the door was heard to be closed, Nicky started to laugh loudly as she held her clothes closer to her. Jack only shook his head while groaning, duty called.

"Jack," she started, walking back to him, "we have tonight, a whole night before we go to Shipwreck Cove." Nicolette grabbed the ends of Jack's shirt before actually tucking them in for him, dropping the clothes she had close to her in the process. Jack closed his eyes, it was paining him that his duty called at the worst of times. This Brown was still quite the tease. All that much hadn't changed at all. She tied the faded sash around the bottom of his shirt before reaching to get his waistcoat to put on him. She told him, "And I might be undressing you, rather than dressing you like I am doing right now."

Jack hummed satisfied as his eyes roamed up and down her body, as if she was wearing nothing under that thin fabric. Nicolette went to get his coat that was in the main cabin before going back in and behind Jack to put it on him. He inquired suggestively to her, "And I'm guessing that I will be dressing you right now, and then undressing you tonight, eh?"

Nicolette smirked teasingly and helped Jack put on his coat. "Now? No, you have a duty to uphold my dear Captain. I can't steer you away from that, don't want Hector to act like he's Captain now, do you?"

Jack groaned, tensing at the mentioning of his name and turned to face Nicky, who was looking up at him curiously. He stated to her, "You, Nicky, are an insufferable _tease_."

"Thank God for that." She said to him with her smirk widening. "I'll be out on deck working in a mome—."

"Working?" Jack looked at her like she insane and he had asked that with a sudden change in his tone. She was no condition to work, he knew that all too well. Jack saw her body for his own eyes and he knew that if she worked she would be in an even more horrible condition than what she was in before. "No, no, you're not working. Did you take a look at yourself yet?" Nicky raised her eyebrow as she walked over to their bed, already starting to make it. "No, I'm not letting you work or do anything until you are healed and _completely _healed. You're bloody mad."

"Oh, and you thought it was okay to bed me last night otherwise?" She countered, tucking in the sheets on the one side. Nicolette picked a pillow up and fluffed it before placing it back down in place. "Jack, I feel more than fine and when I say that, I mean that I feel _more_ than fine. I could work and fight, and do whatever like I had done before." She leaned across their cot and pulled the sheets on her side up, folding the top.

Jack rolled his eyes and didn't feel like arguing about what she could and what she couldn't do. She sure as hell was not going to fight when it was time to fight, mark his words. That was going to be the _last_ thing he would. She was now too fragile to do that sort of thing at the moment. When Nic walked to the other side of the bed to tuck it under, Jack came up to her and picked up her bridal style. He told her strictly, "You sure as hell are not going to get hurt on me watch," Nicolette watched him wide-eyed while he laid her back down in bed gently, "You shall stay here, and wait for me to come back."

"I'm not going to wait the whole day in here for you." She told him annoyed.

Jack had put his hand under her chin and picked it slowly up to look into her hazel eyes that held a certain layer of steel into them. With a quick kiss to her lips, Jack stated quickly before leaving, "Yes, you are. That's an order."

She watched him disappear with her mouth opened gapingly at him. He was ordering her like a crew member to stay in here all day? Nicolette narrowed her eyes, but felt a smile on her face. She yelled out hearing the door open, "Damn you, Sparrow!" When hearing the door close, she sat up in bed and walked over to her clothes. Collecting them in her hands, she walked to the Captain's head to change. She never listened to orders like that, and, frankly, she wasn't going to start.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, around noon, Nicolette was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the contents of the deck with a sponge and a bucket of basil and water. Of course, when Jack had seen her come out after he had ordered her to stay in there, he was upset. Not upset enough to yell at her about it, however, upset enough to keep a good distance and a watchful eye on her as she was swabbing the deck. The sun, for once, didn't seem to be hot for her to be sweating droplets onto the deck. No, instead she found it soothing. She even rolled up her sleeves in hope for a darker look to her arms. Though, instead of tanning, they were burning. She didn't mind it for now, she was working again and she rather liked it more than anything at the moment.<p>

She dipped the sponge into the water and started to wring it on the deck, not paying much mind to the man that was standing inches away from her. When she started to scrub, she had hit a boot in the process. A familiar boot at that, also.

Nicolette sighed irritated and shifted her gaze to look up at Barbossa from under the brim of her hat and the glare of the sun, "What do you want, Barbossa?" She asked, getting up from her knees with a breath that was hard to take in. She didn't realize how weak already her knees were turning out to be. She was only twenty-one, turning twenty-two in a few days, she already felt like an old woman. She dropped her sponge on the deck. "Haven't you gotten me in more than enough trouble talking to you already?"

"Oh, shut it." He sneered at her, "I don't pay any mind to you and Jack's petty little issues."

"We don't have any issues." She defended, pointing her finger at her, "And he has a feeling that I'm keeping something from him even though I told him that I'm not. It makes me sick in the stomach that you're making me go behind his back, just letting you know that."

Barbossa shook his head and noticed Jack looking down at the two of them, his eyes narrowing scornfully at Barbossa. Barbossa chuckled menacingly, "Ye shouldn't let your guilt take over ye. I can make Calypso promise to spare the lives on the other side that ye wouldn't want to end. Mess it up, or there is no deal."

Nicolette furrowed her eyes to the deck, and nodded shortly. She muttered, feeling a pair of eyes move onto her back now, "He's watching us, isn't he?" Barbossa nodded and Nicolette furrowed her eyes back at him. "Go, before you make me get into _more_ trouble," she ordered him quietly and with a frown on her face. Barbossa grinned with a hint of evil in it and did as he was told, but not before he had kicked Nic's bucket of water and basin onto the deck, letting it spill completely out. Nicolette stood there in shock at what he had done and balled her fists while gritting her teeth.

She breathed in evenly however to get somewhat of a control of herself. The last thing she needed to do was get herself angry over that bloody bastard. Though, before kneeling to clean up that slight spill before anyone would slip on it, she muttered, "Git."

"Nicolette Brown," she heard the accent come from behind her and Nicolette stopped herself from kneeling to stand right back up. She didn't have to turn around to know who had called her by name. Pintel and Ragetti were about to pass her and Nicolette glared over at them.

"You two!" She barked, agitated of both Barbossa and now Tia Dalma, or rather, Calypso. Pintel and Ragetti stopped to look over at her, "Clean this mess up! You two were lolly-gagging on this deck the whole day and I've been busting my back getting this filth clean. I am the injured woman on the ship, too, and I am doing it. Sad excuses of sailors, you two." Nicolette didn't even see their reaction to her order that she barked, for she had turned away from them to see Tia Dalma standing there with a warm smile on her face, showing her black teeth. Nicolette could see right past it.

She heard Pintel complaining about her as she and Tia Dalma walked to the railing, "Why is it that she thinkin' it okay to order us around like we're her crew? Bloody woman, only back for a day and already getting on me nerves." She could've chuckled satisfied that the orders she gave, gave the two a bit of an effect that she was back for good on the ship. She only gave those two orders, no one else, really, she knew those two would follow them even though she wasn't in charge.

She kept her frown on and placed both of her elbows onto the railing, while looking out on the sea. Tia Dalma was looking at her while Nicolette was waiting for her to say something. Tia told her, "I expect great things from you, child." Nicolette glared over at her, no more predictions she wanted. "You are already stronger than you used to be. I feel your destiny come closer to you each day just by how you be acting in my eyes."

Nicolette kept her glare as she straightened her back a bit, "My destiny, eh? And what might that be?"

Tia Dalma laughed amused, amused by her curiosity with this subject, "Now, Nicolette, you must be patient to see. If I tell you now, then it shall not be a surprise for you." Nicolette narrowed her eyes at her as Tia Dalma gazed into her eyes, as if reading them like words were being dealt from them to her. Nicolette could feel her in her, searching for every bit of detail of what was going through her head at the time, but really these thoughts plagued her mind each and every day.

Nicolette quickly asked her, "You know a lot right?" Tia Dalma wasn't sure, actually, of where she was going with this, but nodded no less. "Tell me something, is Jack going to stab the heart, or no?"

"I do not—."

"I'm just wondering if he is." She explained to Tia, cutting her off, "Since he is in fact planning on doing it and you apparently know all of our destinies that you would know, _Calypso_." Tia Dalma looked at her shocked that she actually revealed her identity where others on the ship would actually hear it. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and Nicolette could've smiled that she saw an actually scornful look from this _priestess. _

"If you want my help in setting you free, you and I are going to make a deal that will help that. You will tell me what is going to happen, and not mention it for a moment and then take it back. You are going to tell me what you can, are we understood?"

"You are on dangerous ground, Nicolette Brown, talking to me like that." Tia Dalma warned her.

"Oh," she faked her fright, "I didn't know that." She placed her hand on her chest as if it was getting tight, but when she was finished with her disbelieving acting job. "But believe me, I could make sure that you aren't set free from that human form of yours and that you stay trapped. And now, you wouldn't..." she trailed off feeling Tia Dalma grab both of her arms in her hands roughly, her grip around them was so tight that she felt where she grip turn pale. Nicolette suddenly saw more cuts and bruises on her arms that seemed she only just come from a brawl that bid her grave. Nicolette's eyes were soon drained from life and she found that she couldn't breathe. She tried to breathe to get some air into her, she managed to ask her, "What... are... y-you doing?"

Tia Dalma's dangerous voice came back to her, "Showing you a glimpse." Nicolette suddenly felt a gaping hold develop slightly above her heart and below her right shoulder. She breathed in sharply and debated if she should cry out because of the pain. She almost felt blood trickling down from that hole and into her shirt, but when she looked down there was no blood blooming. If she knew the feeling of getting shot then she could've said that she was just shot. Her skin though became noticeably white and then that was when it hit her that she was dying. But in a flash, Tia dropped her arms.

The colour of Nicolette's skin became visibly healthy. The blood that flowed through went back to normal and she breathed in, once she could. The cuts and bruises on her arms had disappeared along with the pain somewhere in her chest like she was just shot. Nicolette's eyes gained their life back and she straighten her back feeling back to the condition that she was before.

Tia Dalma's eyes only grew more dangerous and the kohl that was marked on her face and that lined her eyes actually seemed to be growing darker. She pointed a warning finger at Nicolette who didn't bother to look at it, her hazel eyes that still held a certain steel to them were barely phased.

She told her, "Your confidence will come to an end. The air around you will become colder and harsh," when she said harsh, Nicolette could hear the hatred in her voice. She could've smiled triumphantly when she noted Tia Dalma's fake barrier for her had fallen finally. "Everything that you have had in your life will be lost in one split moment when you had let your curiosity get the best of you. Curiosity killed the cat, Nicolette Brown."

Her eyes grew harder at her as Nicolette looked at her with a disbelieving expression, "And soon you will fall in the trench, where it'll kill you." Nicolette smiled mockingly and intrigued that her destiny had something to do with her death. Tia Dalma's finger went down and she picked up her skirts before actually walking away from her to go below deck.

Nicolette scoffed, "Curiosity killed the cat, eh?" She stood there, standing there thinking about her warning, she shrugged it off. Nic even thought that visible warning, that feeling of getting shot was only an idle threat. It wasn't going to happen. Before she was speaking of the dangerous, she seemed like her destiny was going to be a good one. Nicolette thought that to only be a bluff. She didn't think upon it, maybe like she should've, she knew others would be frightened by what they had just heard from the voodoo priestess. Nicolette shook her head, that feeling though, it felt so real. She tried her best to convince herself that it was only a way to scare her, but she realized that suddenly it having an after effect.

"That woman is bloody ridiculous." She muttered to herself and looked around at the _Pearl_, finally realizing how it looked since it was attacked. She smiled to herself, her home was very much intact and walking on the _Black Pearl's_ deck seemed almost to be like a dream. It was amazing, it was preserved in the locker along with Jack. Gibbs made his way to Nicolette's side as she leaned her back onto the railing, looking straight ahead aimlessly.

Gibbs said to her, "Glad ye are back, miss." Nicolette's smile turned into a small smirk as she looked over at him. "Both you and Jack were very missed. I feel the ship is in a brighter mood than it had been the last couple of days."

"Well, that is very fine to hear," she mused at him, "I missed being on this ship. Never thought I'd actually be on it again."

"Aye, that be true. None of us have thought it."

Nicolette admitted to him, "I was nervous about if it would happen. How Tia and Barbossa described the plan to get Jack to us, I didn't think it was possible. I actually found it quite daft and impossible..."

Gibbs chuckled to himself, "And it proved to only be improbable." Nicolette nodded, looking back forward at the horizon. "You had missed a lot here, miss, while ye were gone," he admitted to her. Nicolette raised an eyebrow, intrigued by that... actually.

She looked back at him, "Oh, really?" Gibbs nodded toward her. She grinned and looked up toward Jack, then back at Gibbs. She inquired, "Might I be able to hear this story of how the great Captain Jack Sparrow escaped the locker of Davy Jones?"

Gibbs grinned crookedly and nodded toward two barrels in the corner over there. "I be thinking," he started, Nicolette noticed that gleam in his eye that told her that this story was going to be worthwhile to hear. He continued, "that we might have just enough time for that." Nicolette's grin grew wider as she and Gibbs made their way to the two barrels. He hadn't told her a good tale in a long time and to hear his voice do the work of getting her caught up on what the crew of the _Black Pearl_ had been through the last couple of days.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, hope you enjoyed it! :D See you next update.<strong>_


	20. Broken

_**I did not forget about this story my loyal readers! I just put it on hiatus for a while to get my mind settled. I'm going through a lot at home, my parents are separating, homework is piling, and I have a new obsession so I'm writing for a new fandom now. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so I decided to update as soon as possible. I don't think this chapter is one of my bests, it was strange to write for PotC again since I got used to writing for Phantom of the Opera (yes, I am a phan, and I do write phanfiction for it now, too). The chapter was also going to be longer, and it should since I haven't updated in a while, but it ended perfectly so I ended it there. **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty: Broken<em>

"Look alive and keep a weather eye," Gibbs shouted as the _Black Pearl _was anchored away from the entrance to Devil's Throat to lead to the Cove. Nicolette held onto the rigging, standing on top of the railing as the wind swept her hair behind her. She never been to Shipwreck Cove and mostly because Jack avoided it often. She heard stories. Ridiculous stories of course, but stories nevertheless. She looked over to see Jack's hand extended to her, he never liked her on top of the railing. Nicolette grabbed it carefully and jumped down onto the deck. "Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lie Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck!"

"Step lively now!" Nic decided to throw in when she saw the crew for a moment stand there doing nothing but stare at the bloody island. "You bloody curs, we want to get there by nightfall!"

"You heard her," Pintel shouted after, "Step lively now!" Nicolette smiled and walked over to help out with getting the ship prepared to sail through that cave. But when she caught at the corner of her eye Barbossa and Tia Dalma, she stopped in her place and looked over at them. They looked like they were having trouble. Nicky looked around cautiously to see if Jack was looking at her before actually going to the bow and see what Barbossa was doing.

Nicolette stood there watching with hate boiling in her blood for him. She heard every word that he was saying to her, "I do not renege on a bargain once struck, but we agreed on terms only," Barbossa stroked his filthy finger onto Tia Dalma's cheek in a way to be seductive, skimming it down to the woman's jawline, "the means are mine to decide." Nicolette saw that familiar glint in Tia Dalma's almost black eyes as she looked down at his finger. The anger was boiling in her blood like it was for Nicolette and she grabbed the arm of which that finger belonged to tightly in her grasp.

"Caution Barbossa!" She spat hatefully, Nic suddenly heard all the power that she had in her voice and looked down to her own arm where she was gripped the day before. Maybe what happened yesterday wasn't a bluff, the pain felt too real for it to be. "Do not forget that it was by my power that brought you back from the dead," Nicolette felt her anger and looked back over to see Barbossa's arm suddenly change back to how it looked when he would step into the moonlight a year ago. A rotting bone with ripped fabric on it.

Tia plastered a smirk when she saw his dismayed expression as he opened and closed his hand in disbelief. She continued, "or what it mean, if you feel me." Her smirk dropped and she went to walk away as she thrashed his hand out of her grip. Nicolette went to confront Barbossa, but she stopped herself when she saw him grab Tia Dalma's arm to bring her back to him. Nicolette furrowed her brow, _Oh, this can't be good, _she thought. She should've stopped it before it would go on, but she didn't... why didn't she when she knew that their... _plan_ was endanger?

"Don't you forget why you had to bring me back," Barbossa spat at her with the same anger that she had with him, "why I could not leave Jack to his well deserving fate." Tia Dalma looked down, knowing where he was going with that. But then she snapped her head up when he continued, her eyes widened wildly, "It took nine pirate lords to release you, Calypso!" Nicolette looked up at Barbossa with disbelief, that was supposed to be a secret! "And it will take no less than nine to set you free!"

"Barbossa," Nicky quickly walked up to the two of them, Barbossa didn't bother to glare at her as she stepped next to him. He let go of her arm.

"Masters Pintel and Ragetti!" The two belligerent pirates came to his side, Nicolette was starting to think that they were his right hand men by the way he would call them. Nicolette glared at Barbossa as he sneered, looking Tia Dalma up and down with his cold blue eyes, "Take this fish-wife to the brig!"

Pintel and Ragetti took Tia by the arms gently. Pintel snickered as they led her down, "Right this way, Mrs. Fish." Tia Dalma took both her arms out of their grip insulted and as Nicolette stood there with Barbossa, she walked down the stairs picking up the skirt of her dress delicately with her chin up. Nicolette suddenly felt bad for Tia Dalma as she walked down each step, being trapped in a human form was something that she didn't deserve. Selfish pirates, why were they all so selfish?

Barbossa turned around, pretending that Nicolette wasn't next to him with her hands on her hips. He stared down at his hand in disbelief, he hoped that he would never see his hand like that, never have to feel that coldness surround him, the never-ending pain that would take over him... ever again. Nicolette looked over at him, feeling the ship slowly move under her feet. How little did she know that Jack was watching the two of them so intently. "Barbossa," she started again, he didn't turn to face her, staring before him aimlessly beyond the bow of the ship. "I know you hear me."

"Aye, yer point, mutt?" He snarled with his back to her. Nic raised her eyebrow at him, but soon dropped it when she gripped his arm to drag him to the side. He didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment, so he stayed put. "Whatever you have to say, say it here. No one is over here anyway, so no one would catch wind."

Nicolette looked at him carefully as he turned to face her. What was going through this man's head? She didn't like how he was looking at her, it looked like solid anger when he looked at her. She shook off her thoughts and said to him in a soft yell, "Barbossa, what in the bloody hell was that before? You could've ruined everything!"

"I was to complete my end of the bargain with her bringing me back to life, it didn't ruin anything as far as I am concerned." His face looked almost like stone, the same expression that he had with her the day in Singapore when she brought the dagger in. She couldn't read it.

Nicolette shook her head, raising her voice to a point where the good ear could hear her, "That is not the point, Barbossa. She might not even plan to repay us with helping us by what you have just done."

He laughed in disbelief, she had so much nerve confronting him like this. "Do you know who you are talking to in that tone of yours, you mutt?"

"Yes I do," she stated quickly, looking him up and down, "a bloody, rotten cur who cares for no one but himself. Not the smart and elusive, Captain Hector Barbossa." Barbossa parted his mouth in shock at her. "You have to remember that other people's lives are at stack, not just yours, mine. I'm helping you with convincing them and I am not going to do it if it is not going to work. Now she would really be a woman scorned with how you just acted."

"Listen, _missy_," Barbossa started to her with his voice in a hiss, almost. It sounded like his voice was tainted with a deadly snake venom that could kill her if she crossed her, "do not forget your own selfish reasons for helping me or should I tell Jack about the other man that you are protecting?"

Nicolette gulped, nervously and turned her face away to hide the guilt that was showing on her face. This morning she was so close in telling Jack about James, so close that she had to leave to go out on deck because she wanted it hidden. It was going to come out soon, but when she didn't know. She heard a sinister chuckle come to her hearing, a familiar one, but she didn't look at Barbossa when he had done it. "The wretch doesn't even deserve such from ye," Nicolette slowly raised her head up, her blood beginning to boil.

"You don't know him," she told him, her voice trembling slightly.

"Don't I?" He asked in disbelief. All the men in the Navy were all the same, they were more like civilized pirates that were for the King in his eyes. Not only that, but the man was in the EITC, which was even worse. Nicolette narrowed her eyes scornfully, "They are all the same, miss. I bet by now your beloved Admiral had already forgotten you for his duties."

Nicolette gritted her teeth, the anger in her already starting to heat up. She shook her head, "You don't know James like I do, Barbossa. So stop speaking lowly of him."

Barbossa smirked at her, it wasn't a pleasant sight. She felt herself melt, she didn't just say James out loud, did she? She dared not to look around to see if Jack was around them. "James, eh? Now, I have a question for you, lass, who is it that you would rather be saving? Grayson—?"

She corrected him, knowing her brother would, "It's Brown."

"_Brown_," the correction sounded like poison that was on Barbossa's mouth as he sneered. "Brown or _James, _you have two options."

Nicolette's face fell and she repeated in disbelief, "Options?"

"Aye, one of the two."

"Barbossa, I can't do that," she said quickly. She gulped as Barbossa was looking at her even more curiously. "N-no, the deal was that if I would help you convince that you will guarantee their safety above anyone else when we would release her. I didn't have to choose one or the other, that was not our—."

Barbossa's smirk only got more sinister, "Then let's do some different terms, miss," Barbossa grabbed her chin, so that she would look at him in the eye. Those cold blue eyes dug into her soul and they swirled with greed and intelligence. Their stare that she was under almost made her wince away since he had touched the small cut that was from her heel the night before coming aboard the _Pearl_ and get away from him, but she couldn't. "You pick one or the other and I will guarantee said one's safety and keep that precious secret from Jack that you don't want him to know, eh?" Nicolette gulped and her body trembled as his hand, his dirty hand had let go of her chin, she pointedly stared at the finger that was skimming her jawline.

"In return, you will help me at Shipwreck Cove and act as my successor, and do you know how long it has been since I've been with a woman, Miss Brown?" Nicolette shook her head as her heart pounded against her chest in an unknown beat, she hadn't felt it in a long time. Fear. "Far too long."

That set her off. Nicolette slapped him heatedly across his cheek with her palm out. A red mark started to make its appearance as Barbossa rubbed the scornfully hot spot on his face as it was tossed to the side, facing the deck. Nicolette stood there, her hard breathing being heard through her teeth like she was hissing at him. Barbossa turned slowly to look at her, a scowl forming on his face still in partial disbelief that she had just slapped him. She pointed at him warningly, "We stick to the old terms, _Barbossa_. Nothing more and nothing less. I am not a fool like you play me out to be."

He snarled at her hatefully, "Ye got a lot of nerve with slapping me, mutt."

"And you have a lot of nerve with touching me like I'm your goddamn harlot!" She countered loudly, not only did the crew on deck caught that, but their eyes were glued onto the rivalry, seeing the flames that was ignited a year ago once again. It took almost all of Barbossa's restraint to not lash back at her, backhand the girl for what she had just done. He was made a fool right there! He had the right to, but surprisingly he didn't. But he did feel his hand rise up slowly.

"And who am I to say that you already wasn't in the first place, Miss Brown?" Nicolette's eyes went wide and she gathered all the moisture in her mouth to spit out at him, but it was too late. She felt her arms being pulled back by someone and she didn't bother to wait. Nicolette spat at him, so hard to make her hateful spit hit him in the eye. To her relief, it had. All the restraint Barbossa have had dropped and he took a step forward with his hand raising to backhand.

"Oi!" Jack got in between them, he had let this go on for far too long. The moment he had touched her, Jack should've gone. He hadn't though, he stood there watching in horror and wonder of what Nicolette was going to do next. Thank God, it was something that was _her_ and not something that she would've done when she was in Port Royal. That Nicolette would've let it happen. Barbossa looked as though he was going to kill her at the moment. Jack looked between them abruptly, "What in the bloody hell is going on?"

"Ask the wench," Barbossa scowled, his eyes flaring, "she needs to be taught a lesson or two in manners, Sparrow. I told ya before and I'll say it again, she needs to be put on a leash like any other mutt should be."

Before Jack could even defend her, his Nicky made sure to step in for herself, "And a cur like you needs to be tied up somewhere when he's on heat!"

"You'd regret the day you make me a fool in front of me own crew, missy!"

"_Your_ crew?" Jack gawked at him in disbelief. He then scoffed at him and mockingly he told him, "I am sorry, _Captain__, _but must I remind you who ship is this that you are on at the moment? Mine! The _Black Pearl_ is mine! Not yours, mine! So don't be talking to me lass like that, savvy?"

The two ignored him. Nicolette yelled back to him, "Then you shouldn't have put yourself in a position to be made a fool in front of them!"

"Ye should have a muzzle for the way you talk to me." Barbossa snarled back to her, he took a warning step forward before Jack had taken out his pistol and cocked it right where he stood. Barbossa didn't seemed phased, but he took that step back with his chin up. He gave Jack a crooked grin, "What are ye going to do, Sparrow? Shoot me for the minx behind ya?"

Jack smirked, wrapping his finger around the trigger, "I told ya, mate. Stay away from her. I shot you once when you threatened her," for a moment, both Nicolette and Barbossa didn't recall that faithful day at Isla de Muerta where Barbossa pointed his pistol straight at her heart. Jack had shot him before he had gotten to her, killing him. He finished, "I wouldn't mind doing it again, Hector."

Barbossa crooked grin only grew wider, he had an idea coming to mind once he had thought of it. This was going to be fun, he locked eyes with Nicolette for a moment, before looking back at Jack's intent glare. "Now, Jack," he bowed his head as he took a step back from him, Jack's hand was still wrapped around the trigger, "if that be the case then let it be that. We don't need to take this out of proportion now, do we, Brown?" Nicolette glared at him, seeing that familiar look in his eye. Something was in his eye that scared her. Jack looked to her for a response and slowly, she locked eyes with him, shaking her head no slowly.

"No, we do not," Nicky said carefully, "it's no need to be killing him over, Jack." Jack's face dropped for a moment and he looked at her for a moment, her hazel eyes swirling with something that he didn't recognize at all. They were determined, but that determination seemed more... hidden. It was hidden from him though, but Nicky was doing it in her best efforts to hide it from him.

"Nicky," he started uncertain of what it was that was going through his head. He had put the safety back on his pistol and lowered it only a bit just in case he would need it still. "You care to explain this to me, love?"

"Yes, _Nicky_," the blow hit her hard, she suddenly wished that whoever was holding back wasn't any longer. She wanted to strangle him. Barbossa continued under her scathing glare, "please, explain for my colleague and _your_ Captain here."

Nicolette pursed her lips, looking at Jack nervously before gulping. What was she to say? She knew very well what Barbossa was doing. It was a way for her to tell Jack about James, to see if she was still part of their deal. She sighed, should she even? Could she deal with the consequences after? Jack's brown eyes hurt and causing her own heart to break. She closed her eyes, it would be far worse if she kept it from him later on. "Jack," she started to him, her voice trembling with fear and uncertainty. Jack's brow furrowed at her confused by the tone, "I—," she couldn't do this. Not now.

She shook her head, "What had happened was nothing," she lied, causing Barbossa to be in bewilderment for a moment. He quickly regain his thought. She continued, "I... I started this, we've had so much tension that was built up from last year that he only did one thing to bring it out of me. It was nothing but my anger getting the best of me. My deepest apologies," she glared at him as she tried not to spat at him again, "_Barbossa_."

Barbossa chuckled inwardly to himself. Jack lowered his pistol fully before hiding it behind his sash. He nodded to Gibbs to let go of Nicky. "Nicky," he started again. The Nicky he knew wouldn't lie for him. The guilt was clearly on her face, she looked down at the wooden deck, feeling a lump in her throat. Jack tried to get her to look up at him, "Nicky, now I know what you are saying isn't true. It's plain as day to see. You're a terrible liar, love." What happened to the honesty that they had promised to do keep with each other for now on?

She still hadn't looked up at him. It was starting to make Jack insane. "What does honesty mean to you, Nicky?"

This time Nicky did look up at him, a fake smile curving on her lips. It pained her to do, but it had to be done. She was going to kill Barbossa if she was doing this for nothing, she was sure of that. "Jack, honesty and piracy does not mesh well. You should know that and you do know that. No need to pretend that it does. You keep more than me, Jack, don't forget that."

"Cap'n Sparrow!" Jack snapped his head aggravated, he wasn't done with this. Ragetti was waving him over to the helm, speaking for Master Cotton there, "You're needed at the helm!"

He didn't realize that they were soon approaching Devil's Throat. He was indeed needed at the helm to sail through that eerie mess. The cave was almost as worse as the misty way to the Isla de Muerta. He nodded, "Aye!" Before leaving Nicky, he looked her up and down. She felt like she shrunk a bit looking at her like she had done something entirely and completely wrong. All he said to her before was a warning that they exchanged to each other plenty of times, this warning she happened to have not heeded to, "Don't promise things that have potential to be broken next time, darlin'."

Nicolette felt her heart being torn out of her chest, he might as well break it right then and there. This was going to be a long night. "Master Gibbs, if you come with me please." Nicolette watched just as hurt with her fake smile falling in the process Jack leave her, Gibbs looked at her with a frown, a disappointed frown that a father would give his daughter. She hadn't experience one of those since she was thirteen.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her before he turned around and followed Jack to the helm. "Aye, Cap'n." The lump in her throat only got bigger and she felt the tears brim her eyes as they walked away. Barbossa was still there watching her with a grin.

"It would soon end, missy," Barbossa stated to her, Nicolette looked back at him. "We will get to Shipwreck by tonight and after Jack finds out what we planning then there would be no reason to be worryin' over it." She tried to swallow down that lump, but it just wouldn't go down. It was threatening her to breakdown like she wanted to do right at that moment.

"You know very well," her voice was shaky, but she tried to keep a calm demeanor. Barbossa however could see her emotional blockade break before her. Nicolette was now truly broken during the course three months that had passed since Jack's death. She continued, "That that is not what I am worrying over, Barbossa. Not the aftermath, not the coming Brethren Court meeting, but the cause that I am doing it for."

"Well, now we know who you truly care for now, Miss Brown," Barbossa wore a sinister smile that brought a chill up Nicolette's spine. She wanted this all to end now. She just couldn't let it for some reason. Nicolette had cast her eyes downward and then looked toward the bow that was heading into the cave that led to Shipwreck's Cove. She didn't even hear Barbossa's boots stalk away from her. She didn't let those tears fall down onto her cheeks, no matter how much she liked.

_You're a pirate, you don't cry like a girl, _and she hadn't. She wasn't a babe anymore in her cradle in London with her mother still alive, her brother actually there in her life, and her father being a less of drunkard. She was a _pirate_. She made this decision a long time ago. She couldn't go home to father like she wanted to so many times because she actually missed helping him out of his drunken stupors. Now, she had a name to keep up, she couldn't show how soft she was, though she was currently the most battered up person on the crew. She leaned her back and head against the mast, closing her eyes in thought.

Her head pounded as they all clashed in war with another. It was amazing how much she changed from being a lonely daughter of a blacksmith, to a feared pirate, now she felt like the lonely daughter of a blacksmith who turned pirate and is stuck with what was right and what was wrong in her life. She felt like a cheater in some game that she didn't even know the name of. Like she had told Barbossa, the cause was what she was worried about with Jack, not everything else. He would be hurt, no doubt about it, but she didn't think the aftermath and the act would actually be the things that would hurt him most.

It was the cause and something deep in her stomach told her that she was doing this for nothing. She had a dream that she didn't have the need to help either one of them. Christopher was going to exchanged to them and James was no longer around, why she had that dream, she had no idea. But she prayed to God that it wasn't true, if she was doing it for no one at all... the _gamble_, as Barbossa had first put it for her, would be lost with more than what it should lose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I might have made this chapter confusing, so if anyone needs me to explain I will. Did anyone expect something like that to happen between Barbossa and Nicky? And did I make Jack a bit of OOC? I haven't written for him in a while, so like I said, I feel a tad bit rusty with it now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review :).<strong>_


	21. Friendship Never Dies

_**Hey, I'm not gone yet. This was actually a hard chapter to write for some reason. I'm glad that I got it finished though. So, I hope you enjoy the new chapter :) I was getting choked up at the end, too, don't know why, I just was. It does end on a slight cliffhanger :) Hope you don't mind that. **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-One: Friendship Never Dies<em>

Walking into a room full of pirates in the heart of Shipwreck Cove, Nicolette felt herself cringe as she walked in between Jack and Barbossa. The loud setting there already made her head hurt and she felt like Jack, who was reluctant in coming here like her now. Different reasons of why they were nervous of course. Jack stated before they left the ship, _"And I owe them all money,' _which didn't surprise her. Her reason was that she didn't want to go through with the deal. She didn't want to. She actually might change her mind at the last minute. Barbossa now didn't deserve the support she was going to give.

Barbossa stood at the head of the table with a cannon in his hand as if he was the man in charge suddenly. Nicky tried not to scowl at the sight. He banged on the table with the cannon ball in his hand. "As he who issues summons," he spoke loudly. Nicolette looked at him in disbelief. Was he really the person who was going to _start_ this meeting? Didn't they have a King? A main man in charge? Like maybe the Keeper of the Code? Who was in charge of having _Barbossa_ actually start this meeting?

He continued, "I convene this the fourth Brethren Court." Some of the pirate lords that were standing up took their seats. Their crews standing behind them. Nicolette only met a couple of them before from Tortuga, actually she only met two of them, the others to her were of legends. "To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight," Ragetti came forward next to him with a wooden bowl, "my fellow Captains."

Nicolette's eyes followed Ragetti as he went around the table to collect the pieces of eight. The junk that was pulled out of the Pirate Lords' pockets were put into a ball with a clang. Nicolette felt a hand on the small of her back and she looked over to see that it was Jack who was nonchalantly leading him and her away from the table. "The meeting can't start yet," he told her, leading her to a globe with cutlasses sticking out. He counted them with his finger and then took a look around the room, "one of us is missing. I had a feeling that Sao Feng wouldn't bloody show up."

"That may be so," Nic touched a gold hilt, polished to it prominent shine. She almost felt a bit mesmerized by it. "But Hector doesn't seem to care," she sneered without meaning to. Jack could see that she finally showed her true feelings of the man. He had been questioning whether they were 'friends' or not. The sneer was actually taking a liking to him.

Jack had to remind her, tossing a look behind his shoulder to see that Barbossa was giving his up."The bloody man doesn't care for anything, love." He almost cringed hearing the wooden eye come out of Ragetti. His Nicky didn't seem to notice or hear it at all.

Nicolette shrugged, knowing that to be true. She changed the subject quickly, "This sword is beautiful, whoever this sword belongs to. I must pass my compliments to them when I find them out." Jack looked at her carefully for a moment to see that her eyes were locked onto the hilt. Her hazel eyes seemed so distant as she touched it with her finger. It actually worried him for a moment to see that she was almost idolizing it. He had no idea why, it was cutlass only to his eyes.

He put a hand on her shoulder, which made her shiver and look up at him. Nicolette flashed a sad smile over at him. In that moment, Jack wanted to dive in her head to see why exactly she was smiling up at him like that. But that thought was soon driven out of his mind when he heard Eduardo Villanueva call out, "Sparrow!" Nicolette immediately took her place back, not wanting to be next to Jack. Barbossa glared at Nicolette as she stood next to him, looking down at the wooden table.

The bowl was now in front of Jack and he looked questionably around everyone else, his hand going to his piece of eight that he had gotten from Esmeralda. The piece of eight that made him a pirate lord. But did he feel right with taking it off yet? He looked to the bowl and then to everyone else who were still waiting for him. Jack held up a finger as he stepped away from the globe and from Ragetti who was now one eyed and still awaiting, "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I am as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us"

"Sao Feng is dead." Nicolette's and Jack's face visibly fell at the same time upon hearing the feminine voice behind them. Nicolette turned to see Elizabeth Swann—yes, the Elizabeth Swann, engaged to William Turner, the man who performed mutiny, and murdered the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow—came in adorned in an outfit that a Chinese pirate or soldier would wear. Nicolette didn't know what to say, she was shocked that Elizabeth was striding in like she was a Captain to even say something to her! "He fell to the _Flying Dutchman_."

The Pirate Lords around started either muttering or yelling. Some actually stood up in the outrage. Mistress Ching's voice rang out, "The flagship!"

Elizabeth unsheathed the sword at her side and stabbed it in the globe. Nicolette's eyes widened. She was made Pirate Lord by him! Jack questioned to her in disbelief, the same shock that Nicky was experiencing evident on his face, "And made you Captain?" Elizabeth didn't answer, she just walked to the front of the table with a serious look crossing her eyes. Nicky now wouldn't dare call her a prissy, spoiled Governor's daughter. She was far from that now. Jack groaned with the roll of his eyes, "They're just giving the bloody title away now."

Nicolette shook her head next to him in disbelief. Her eyes were cast to the table as she muttered to herself, "They really are. Especially that man."

"Listen." Elizabeth said through the many voices that cut through the air. Nicolette sighed, that wasn't going to work at all. Flustered as she tried to speak again through the voices, she raised her voice rather forcefully, "Listen to me!" Immediately, the pirates' voices actually went almost silent. Nicolette was actually impressed, Elizabeth did have the demand of the room when she raised her voice. It was strange. Nic remembered the time at the Governor's house where she first met her properly (if you count running from pirates proper), Elizabeth forced her to go out the window instead of helping her there. She definitely could be forceful.

Elizabeth continued, almost all eyes were on her, "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett." Nicolette scoffed, as if they didn't know that. Elizabeth looked over to see Nic looking away from her and ahead. If Elizabeth wasn't in front of the Brethren she would've ran to her and hugged her a hello. Or even a small smile could be thrown her way. But for now there was business that they all had to take care of. A common threat that needed to come to an end. "They're on their way here."

Gentleman Jocard (like the man who would cut out tongues could be called a gentleman) asked loudly from his seat, "Who is this betrayer?"

"Not likely anyone among us," insisted Barbossa. Nicolette sent a glare at him. It didn't take a complete moron to figure out that he was talking about Will.

The traitorous man was not among them and it was more than likely that he was picked up by the EITC and used the compass Jack so politely gave to him to point them to Shipwreck Cove. Elizabeth asked, not seeing anyone that resembled Turner, "Where's Will?" Nicolette sighed and went to answer her when Jack answered.

"Not among us." Nicolette narrowed her eyes at him and nudged his arm hard. Jack winced, clutching his arm and looking over at Nicky in disbelief, "Ow."

She stated to him, crossing her arms over her chest to pay attention. "You deserved it."

Barbossa decided to now address everyone at the front, "And it matters not how they found us, the question is what will we do now that they have?" Nicolette took a deep breath, she knew where he was going with this and a look of worry crossed her eyes as she looked over at him. For a moment she was prepared to not go through with it. Nicky saw that grin on his face that he was about to. She thanked heaven that it was Elizabeth that made him wipe it off.

"We fight!" Everyone seemed to gawk at Elizabeth for a moment. It only took a moment before everyone in the room started to laugh. Nicolette looked around questionably and eventually pretended to laugh along everyone else to make it look like she saw what was funny. Barbossa only faked a smile, he was starting to get annoyed that he couldn't even get a word in about his own plan! Bloody pirates. Elizabeth only looked around confused until she saw a woman with a painted white face and elegant makeup on her eyes and cheeks. She was elderly and wore robes to signify her own lordship.

She laughed and rose up with her hand out to address everyone. Mistress Ching's heavy accent went through the air, "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress! A well-supplied fortress! There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"There be, of course, a third choice," now Barbossa saw his chance and grabbed it before anyone could take _his _spotlight. These pirates were ridiculous, his idea was better than the lot of them! He didn't need to say it, he thought, it was just common sense. Now the Pirate Lords directed their attention to him with their laughing coming to a halt. He continued, "In another age at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones." Barbossa spoke slowly like they couldn't understand him and in response he received some nods of agreement. Though, they were all dismayed when he stated, "That was a mistake."

Nicolette took a look around the table and saw the dismayed expressions on many. She shook her head, she knew this wasn't going to get the response Barbossa wanted. Barbossa continued, "Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye! But it opened the sea to Beckett and his ilk!"

"This is eerily familiar to what he told me," Nicolette muttered under her breath, directing her gaze to the table and scratching behind her ear innocently.

"What was that, Nicky?" Jack asked her confused.

Nicolette looked up at him, her lips pouted with an innocent look. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Ye done there, _Nicky_?" Barbossa asked her with a glare directed toward her. Nicolette looked at him with her lips forming a scowl. She debated slapping him again and Jack almost went to grab her arm to get her away, but she _tried_ to restrain herself. She nodded stiffly. She was going to deal with him _later_. Barbossa with a sigh continued to the rest, "Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of the man's brow and the strength of a his back alone. Ye know this to be true!"

Sounds of agreement sounded through the pirates. Soon Barbossa grinned satisfactory over to Nic, who looked away from his gaze. He chuckled lowly and put his hands on his belt before looking out onto the crowd. "Gentlemen, ladies," he looked at both Elizabeth and Mistress Ching. Elizabeth didn't bother looking at him at all. Barbossa looked back in front of him, taking a dramatic pause. "We must free Calypso."

Silence. Many of the Pirate Lords looked confused at the moment the suggestion was heard. Nicolette didn't know how they were going to react, she looked around to see a lot of shocked expressions. This wasn't going to go on too well. "Shoot him!" One Lord, Ammand, said, standing up and mutterings broke out around him.

Gentleman Jocard stood up as well, with a knife in hand he pointed it toward Barbossa, "Cut out his tongue."

"Shoot him _and _cut out his tongue, and then shoot his tongue!" Jack suggested. Nicky looked over at him a bit confused and then Jack leaned around her and gestured toward Barbossa's beard, "And trim that scraggly beard."

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa!" Tai Huang said next to Elizabeth, earning a look from her. Elizabeth didn't say anything, but she did however wish that she would have. Sao Feng wasn't their Captain anymore, _she_ was.

Nicolette as if reading her mind said to Tai Huang, though she wasn't that close to him. "Well, his opinion doesn't matter anymore since he got himself killed!" Elizabeth smiled to Nic, acknowledging what she said to him. Nic smiled back at her and winked while Tai Huang just glared at her.

Barbossa muttered an, "Aye," to agree with Tai Huang, though he was dismayed with most of everyone's opinion.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!" Stated Jocard with his knife.

Captain Chevelle stood up, "And it's unlikely her moods have changed."

Villanueva stood up next. Nicolette looked at the three of them to see Captain Chevelle actually glaring at him to sit down. She almost had forgotten that they had a feud since Captain Chevelle's lordship in the Brethren. He stated, talking with his hand tightened in a fist toward the air, "I would still agree with Sao Feng." Nicolette looked at the familiar Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea curiously, "We must free Calypso!"

It must have broke a bone in Chevelle. His insulted expression showed as he walked by Villanueva, spitting something his French accent. Nicolette didn't hear what he had said to him for it was all a blur until she heard a gunshot. Suddenly, many of the pirates were reaching across the table attacking each other. It was a full blown riot. Nicolette's eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold before her. Nic had seen riots before, especially in Tortugan taverns. But this just seemed so... different. She looked to Jack utterly repulsed.

Elizabeth actually spoke what was going through her head, "This is madness."

"This is politics." Jack retorted, taking glances between Elizabeth and Nic, and what was happening at the table before him. Nicolette actually noticed that none of the _Pearl's_ crew actually took part in it.

Nicolette also commented, "And it is also why pirates should never partake in politics."

Nicky crossed her arms, watching each and every single motion that everyone was doing. She didn't know what at all to say to this. Elizabeth said, "Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us."

"If they not be here already," Barbossa's grim voice came to them as a reminder that they had to go back to what they were doing. Sticking to the task at hand. He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms watching along with Nic. He looked over at her, hoping that she would at least talk to them all.

Nicolette seemed to catch on. She looked over at him and shook her head no. Barbossa looked at her dismayed by her answer and almost scowled. She stated to him, "I'd rather be a coward and run than be killed by this lot."

"Cowardly mutt," he muttered under his breath. "That's all you'd ever be, too."

Nicolette sighed and shrugged, she took another look around. When she happened to see a man get punched in the face so hard that she could've sworn a tooth flew in the air she winced. Nicolette had gotten hurt long enough, she was almost dead the other day in that brig. Nic didn't need to give herself another reason to be dead and not alive, did she? Nic looked over at Barbossa and gave him sympathetic look while patting his shoulder for mock encouragement. Barbossa only glared down at her hand which made her retreat it almost immediately.

She stated to him with a fake smile, "Well, Hector, you have such a good way with words. It would be a sin if I took it upon myself to speak for you. And, for you see, I am not a Pirate Lord. I do not have a say in all this like you may think. I give you grand permission to use my words I have given you on and my support for your cause. So, Hector," his glare on her seemed to narrow and throw daggers in her eyes. She almost gulped inwardly, but still never let down her stone face for him to see. She continued, "use your talent and win these bilge rats. You have the power, use it."

Barbossa rolled his eyes again, a habit that he did whenever she was around and took the pistol out from under his belt. For a moment, Nic thought that he was going to point it at _her_. But no, instead he stepped on top of the table, his boots thudding against it loudly and pointed his pistol up in the air. The pirates still seemed to not notice and he carried his cannon balls along with him. Nicolette only stared at the cannon balls that happened to be in between his legs with an uncertain frown. The pistol sounded off in the air.

Everyone seemed to be drawn from their fights to the sound as the looked up at Barbossa, some from the table, and his smoking gun. Barbossa put his pistol back under his belt. "It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso! We should be the ones to set her free," Nic didn't think that she would be convinced, it seemed to her that Barbossa was now at a loss for what to do. She could've chuckled, his plan actually failed him. He added, speaking in a language all pirates seemed to know, "and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

Boons? Nicolette moved over next to Elizabeth, who seemed to be confused by that like her. She asked, "Boons?"

Elizabeth looked over at her and went to answer, then she looked at Nicolette's bruised cheek. She tried not to widen her eyes. "Whose boons?" Nic snapped her head away from Elizabeth, feeling like she was shrinking. They both now looked at Jack who was looking up at Barbossa uncertain. His eyes were directed where the cannon balls fell between Barbossa's legs. Was it coincidental where they happened to fall? Jack looked up at him, "Your boons? Utterly deceptive twoodlespeak, says I."

Barbossa stepped down from the table, aggravated and annoyed. He seemed he was about to blow steam and turn red. He told Jack to annoy him, "Your _wench _seems to actually believe in that."

Jack scoffed, looked to Nicolette and had put his hand on his pistol, resting it there. Before he could even ask her about it, Nicolette looked away from him. "Well, if that be the case then she has been utterly deceived by your twoodlespeak." He told Barbossa with a slight knowing, crooked grin. Nicky hated that grin. It was one of the things that she didn't at all miss about him.

Barbossa, still annoyed, pulled his lips into a slight sneer. He said to him through his teeth, wearing a slight fake grin, "If you have a better alternative then, please share."

"Alright then," Jack started, looking around the table nonchalantly. Nicolette actually looked back at him, she was shocked that he actually had an idea for this. "Cuttlefish." What?

Nicolette's face fell as she stared at him. Cuttlefish? That was a fish and a fish was his plan. Her and Elizabeth exchanged a look with each other and she found Barbossa looking at him like he was a fool. "Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish," he started to circle around the table, approaching each and every Pirate Lord on the side he happened to be walking on. He first stopped at Mistress Ching, "flipper penurious little sausages, hang 'em up together and they will devour each other without a second thought."

Then he continued, passing Gentleman Jocard, "Human nature, isn't it? Or... fish nature." Nicky had to roll her eyes and put her hands on her hips. This was ridiculous. Jack had to be drunker than usual to utter this horse shi—, "So, yes, we could hold up here well provisioned and be dead within a month, which seems rather grim to me anyway you slice it." He walked over past Gentleman Jocard and through the crew of men that surrounded Jocard protectively. He gestured over to both Nicolette and Barbossa at the head of the table, "Or as my learned colleague suggests along with the _silent_ encouragement of Miss Brown there," she felt some eyes on her, "we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she'll be merciful."

He stopped at Sri Sumbhajee and bent down to his level. "I rather doubt it." Then Jack stood up and continued his way, pushing through people to reach the other end of the table, "Can we, in fact, pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath know. We cannot. Rest assured, dear friends," it seemed a while, but Jack finally made it to the end of the table. He turned to face Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Nic while addressing everyone else, "we are left with but one option. I agree with... and I can't believe the words coming out of me mouth," he gestured over to Elizabeth, "Captain Swann, we must fight."

Elizabeth seemed shocked that he actually agreed with her. Barbossa looked over at her and Nicolette before yelling at him, "You always ran away from a fight."

Jack gawked at the truth, "Have not!"

He retorted back, "Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Have so, and you know it."

"Have not!"

"Have so!" Nicolette shouted annoyed. "Bloody liar."

"Have not, slander and calumny." Nicolette scowled recalling plenty of times that he had ran from a fight cowardly and sometimes _left _her to deal with them_._ Jack explained to all of them, "I've only ever embraced the noblest and oldest pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is all what we must do," he threw his hand over his shoulder, "we must fight to... run away." Jack had a smirk on his face, thinking that he bested Barbossa when there was a collected amount of 'ayes' heard after.

Barbossa had grown a smirk as well, for now the smirk didn't scare Jack at all. Until the reasoning behind it was revealed, "As per the code an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King." Jack's smirk fell and he narrowed his eyes at Barbossa who was smirking like he would die if he had stopped.

In response, Jack accused him, "You made that up!"

"Did I now?" Nicky looked over at him, unsure if his tone was one to test with. "I call on Captain Teague," Jack's face fell at the name, "Keeper of the code!" Nicolette locked eyes with Jack and pulled her lips back confused why Jack suddenly looked so nervous. Jack, nervous? The combination barely occurred with the mad, but brilliant man.

A man next to Sri Sumbhajee stood up, his voice deep and his chest puffed up, "Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly!" Some pirates seemed shocked beyond belief with his words. "Hang the code!" Nicolette stared at him like he was insane, "Who gives a—." The man, she assumed to be his assistant, now had a bullet hole in his chest. Nic's eyes widened when she saw his eyes go up before he fell sideways off the chair, some people shuffled away from the dead body. In the complete silence, boots pounded on the other side.

Nicolette still with her shocked expression looked forward to see a rather older look alike to... remarkably... Nic's eyes seemed to widen. "You're in my way, boy." Captain Teague stated to Jack who was standing equally as frozen. Jack gulped and took a step over. Nicolette saw the older version of Jack in front of her. Although, his skin was definitely older and more scarred, they just looked so much alike. The hair, the attire, everything about the two. She didn't even know what to say. Then Teague stepped aside to let a huge book come in.

A huge book that had been in possession of the pirates' for centuries. The legendary code. Eyes were stuck on it, while Nic was staring at Teague in shock, and some gasps were heard. Pintel and Ragetti not too far from her were pointing at it and muttering, "The code." She thought she heard Ragetti also state, "As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew." As Gibbs looked at it for the first time, being an esteemed follower of it, he seemed to almost be worshiping it with his eyes.

It landed on the table with a loud _thud._ Teague then whistled for a dog to come with a set of keys. Nicolette narrowed her eyes at the mutt along with the keys. That was the same dog that they left on that island before Jack died. She looked at it disbelief,. Her, Ragetti, and Pintel seemed confused at it, since it was all three of them who said, "How did—?"

All were interrupted by Teague, who was carefully taking out the keys out of his mouth to unlock the book. "Sea turtles, mate." Nicolette looked over at Jack who was looking at Teague, still nervously. They had to be related. It was obvious since they almost had the same mannerisms. Teague opened the book to a page that seemed to be marked. He searched through the words for Barbossa's claims. It took a moment, and that moment seemed like a long one as well. "Barbossa is right."

"Hold on a minute," Jack said almost immediately. Him and Captain Teague had the same eyes, Nicolette noted to herself. Jack pushed his way next to him to skim through the words. He muttered under his breath, "It shall be the duty of the King to declare war, parley with shared adversaries..." Jack looked up pointing to parley, "Fancy that." An idea was formulating in his head when he locked eyes with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth seemed dismayed by that. She was thankful that their gaze broke once Captain Chevelle stood up from his seat. He stated to them all, "There has not been a King since the first court. And that is unlikely to change."

"Why?" Nicolette asked, no one heard her to answer.

"Unlikely," grumbled Teague. He walked away from the table to sit in a chair, taking a guitar in his hand.

Elizabeth asked to Gibbs, "Why not?"

Gibbs answered her. "See, the Pirate King is elected by popular vote."

"And each pirate ever votes for themselves," Barbossa finished after him. Though he was frowning, Nicolette could see that he thought that he was successful. However, he did look annoyed. This to him was probably a waste of time because he knew his plan was far superior than Jack's.

Jack said smugly from the other side, "I call for a vote!" Groans were heard all around, it seemed everyone thought that this was a waste of time. The guitar Teague picked up started to play a lovely tune that set the mood for the vote that was about to happen. It seemed his timing was impeccable. Just like Jack's. They had to be related, right?

Armand was the first to stand up, "I vote for Armand, the corsair." He sat back, this was a pattern for all Pirate Lords voting. They would stand up and then sit down when they were done.

"Captain Chevelle, the penniless French man."

A new man was in the seat that was of the recently deceased. Sri Sumbhajee replaced him quickly, it seemed. Hopefully this one wouldn't get himself shot like the other. They were others that sounded rather bored with this like him. "Sri Sumbhajee, votes for Sri Sumbhajee."

But they were also Pirate Lords that sounded powerful, believing that they might win. "Mistress Ching!"

"Gentleman Jocard!"

Elizabeth and Barbossa sounded like they wanted this over with. "Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

Another one wanting to show his power, "Villanueva!"

Then it was Jack. His eyes wide with a crooked grin on his face. He was fixated on Elizabeth who didn't know what was going through his mind. Nicky was trying to figure out, too, but she found that she couldn't read his dark, deep brown eyes at all. Then she knew why he had that look plastered on his face, "Elizabeth Swann." Nicolette's face dropped in shock and she looked over at Elizabeth whose jaw seemed to be on the floor. Now, Nicolette hoped that Jack wasn't going to be the one to get himself shot.

"What?" Elizabeth eventually uttered out in shock.

Jack told her, "I know, curious, isn't it?"

"Very curious." Nicolette looked over at her and stated, "Only a Pirate Lord for a short time and she's made a King." Elizabeth's head snapped to her and she tried to say something but no words came out. She was speechless.

It was a delayed reaction. But soon every single Pirate Lord stood up to argue with him. The room got uncontrollable as each and every one cried out in outrage. Jack should've picked them! Not her! And all seemed to agree with Nicolette's unsaid meaning, she was only Pirate Lord for a day or two! Not for years at a time! Jack seemed a bit overwhelmed for a minute or two, trying to explain himself. And then he finally said to get everyone's attention and a guitar string to snap, "Am I to understand that you lot will _not_ be keeping to the code then?"

Teague's guitar string snapped and immediately there was a silence after that. Many Pirate Lords sat down reluctantly while glaring at Jack. Jack flashed a fake smile to each of them. Then Mistress Ching had got up with a nod of understanding. Her hand out, "Very well," she turned on her heel to face Elizabeth, who actually regained her composure. "What say you, Captain Swann? King of the Brethren Court."

Elizabeth pursed her lips, finally with a face that wouldn't be trifled with. She looked around and then at Jack thankfully. "Prepare every vessel that floats. We're at war." Jack nodded to her, it was the right choice and he knew that she would lead them into it if she was voted in.

Sri Sumbhajee got up from his seat, yes, not his assistant. He said to them all, with his high pitched voice, "And so! We shall go to war!" Nicolette looked at him gapingly, she suddenly understood the need for an assistant. How did he become Pirate Lord with a voice like that?

"Aye!" But that didn't matter. All the pirates rose up with their swords and pistols in their air, yelling and chanting cheerfully in agreement. A pirate war against the EITC, what almost all of them thought was eventually going to come. Nicolette went to talk to Jack, when she noticed that he turned to Teague, but she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked over to see that it was Elizabeth with a sad smile on her face.

"Nic," she started. Nicolette's eyes searched hers to see that they were actually watering. Tears were begging to come out. Nic's face fell. "It's so good to see you!" She said, bringing Nicolette in an embrace, not at all caring how it might look for the pirates to look at their Pirate King. They were friends and to her it was okay for her to do this. "I tried to go looking for you in Singapore," she started when she pulled away still holding her friend's shoulders, "I tried. But the code, we had to leave you. If we would've known about Christopher and Will back then we might've—."

Nicolette chuckled, "It's alright. I know that you didn't know so there's no need explain yourself. It's all bygones, Christopher actually didn't mean to do it at all."

"But..." Elizabeth shook her head and took a look at Nicolette up and down. The bruised face was only what she could see, but she couldn't imagine what else was injured on Nic. "Nic, did Beckett do that to you? I'm assuring you, that if he doesn't die tomorrow, he is going to die by my hand after, trust me."

Nicolette sighed, "This is nothing to get worked up about, Lizzie," she started, Nicolette saw her frown at her. "The man is going to die tomorrow, I promise you. He deserves all that he could get. A cruel death to match all the cruel deaths that he has committed." Nicolette shivered when she remembered Governor Swann... the Governor... Elizabeth's father. Did she know about that? Nicolette slowly eased her into it, "Including your... father's."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, she did know. But she didn't make to say anything. "Elizabeth. I..." Nicolette didn't know what to say to her. But Elizabeth gestured to the door, so they could talk outside. Nicolette nodded, it was probably easier. She felt herself about to break down along with her and it had been a while since they actually cried together. Last time must have been the silent tears for Jack's death. They walked together in silence to get further away from where they had met. The docks.

The water was lapping onto the wood as they sat next to each other. Nicolette looked out onto the water, for once it didn't calm her. Since she was a child in Port Royal, whenever she had troubles she would go to the empty docks to get her mind straight. But for once, it was far from being straight. Elizabeth had been her friend, though they had their rough times, they did have a friendship the moment Elizabeth admitted her biggest secret on the _Dauntless._ That she loved Will.

She gulped, letting tears fall from her eyes. "Elizabeth..." she started again, not daring to look at her. Elizabeth put an encouraging hand on her shoulder. Nic took a breath, "If anything happens tomorrow, anything at all, I fear I can't go on without telling you this. I... was there when your father died." Nicolette looked over for a reaction, any, Elizabeth just looked at her speechless. "I was on the _Dutchman, _Jones had lied about you being alive with your father, it happened to be right after I told him that you were alive and brave..."

She trailed off, not sure if she should continue. Nic cast her distant eyes away, remembering the exact day and moments of it. Elizabeth cleared her throat, her throat tight and choked up. "Continue."

Nic looked over at her, took another trembling breath and then continued, "He ran to the Captain's cabin, where the heart was. I went after him to try and explain. But when I got there I saw him and James... alone," Nic felt odd saying James without a title, but it was how he wished she called him as. She heard Elizabeth now gulp at the mention of James, but didn't say anything.

"I tried so hard to get him away from that heart, Elizabeth. So hard. Jones came then, he explained the heart's purpose... what it did. I didn't know until then, but he who stabs the heart must take its place. Then... _Beckett _came. He apologized for the misunderstanding.

"Jones is cruel, he said that like we didn't even know. James talked to your father, he still hoped that you were alive. But like your father, he still doubted that I was right. He gave the bayonet spear back to James though... and he apologized to me. I told him that he didn't have to, it wasn't his fault. Then... he told Beckett that they no longer had any type of business with each other. I tried... Elizabeth, I want you to know that." Nicolette wiped her eyes as she felt tears touch her cheeks. They almost burned them.

"I wanted to go with them! I told James that I wasn't to leave your father's side and we both tried so hard for me to go with them back to the ship right away! But he was so... so persistent. Beckett told me that they were going to discuss your father going back to London away from this all... and I believed him..." she trailed off, shaking her head as her whole body trembled. Elizabeth quickly hugged her and let Nicolette cry on her shoulder. After that, the confessions just started to pour out. Nicolette told her everything about the _Endeavor _and after. Including James.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It does end on a slight cliffhanger but I won't leave it off for too long. The story isn't ending anytime soon, though. I know that much. Even though the battle is soon there are still somethings that happen after. Uh. A note for those who read The Runaway, I am not taking a break from it. I am having a bit of block for it, but I am not discontinuing it. I'm still continuing it, I just have to get used to this fandom again, since I'm also in the Phantom fandom now too. And I am slowly getting back into the swing of POTC. So, don't think I have abandoned it because I haven't.<strong>_

_**See you next update! Thank you to those who reviewed :)**_

_**Tiana xoxo**_


	22. Too Many Things

_**Hello! Happy Hanukah everyone! And Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great holiday! I wanted to get this chapter done at least by today and what do you know? I'm really supposed to be cleaning, but I'm being a horrible procrastinator at the moment. I'll do it after I post this. This chapter can get sad, but there is a nice gesture at the end. :) I feel that there is going to be at least six chapters left. Next chapter I'm actually so excited to write! I'm going to stop talking now. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Two: Too Many Things<em>

"Nic," Elizabeth started, looking with guilt to the ocean floor. Her eyes very distant as she continued to stare, not daring to look Nicolette in the eye. "If I hadn't..." she trailed off. Elizabeth felt that if she hadn't shackled Jack to the mast that all this wouldn't have happened. Nicolette wouldn't be as broken as she was now, she wouldn't have been left on that horrid ship, she wouldn't have seen Elizabeth's father die or witness his final moment, and she wouldn't have gotten as hurt as she was now. There were so many things that had happened as a result of Jack's death that Elizabeth's heart felt like giving out. "If Jack wasn't killed by me, I think this wouldn't have happened."

Nicolette looked up at her in disbelief. Those words that came out were not what she expected. Elizabeth suddenly brought her into a tight embrace. Nicolette told her, "You did what was right. If you hadn't left him on the _Pearl_ the Kraken would have still been after us. You did what was right, don't ever doubt yourself. And I was never mad at you about that either, even when I did find that out."

"How did you find that out?" Elizabeth asked curiously. How long was it that no one had told her? The only person until recently could have been Chris. Jack, could've too, but Elizabeth didn't expect Nic to just think that it okay after two days at most.

"Christopher told me," Nicolette stated honestly. She did promise to Chris that she wouldn't tell anyone that she had heard from him, but she thought that Elizabeth should at least know. "He didn't want to though. He told me that he wanted you to tell me, but he felt more guilt not telling me by the day." Elizabeth nodded slowly, understanding. She didn't blame him for she felt the same way everyday they had sailed on the _Endeavor_ together.

"Christopher is a good man," Elizabeth said softly. Nicolette couldn't agree more. Chris had changed since she had met him in Port Royal a year ago. Why? She wanted to know, but maybe since everything was taken away from him he realized what was truly important. Elizabeth chuckled lightly, smiling and shaking her head, "Well... now he is a good man."

Nic shook her head no, disagreeing. "He was always a good man. Chris was always just confused about what was right and wrong. You know," Nicolette's tone changed to a very jokingly one. "He wasn't as nurtured as me. I was the favorite child of both my mother _and _my father. And you know that he has definitely shown his affection in Port Royal for me." Now her tone was sarcastic and she had a smirk on her face. "I miss him, I just hope I get there in time before..." her smirk had fallen, not daring to finish. The thought of her father dying... it made her feel so guilty.

Maybe because she hadn't stayed with him. He had no one in Port Royal and she was his only family. Chris wasn't around when he had gotten sick nor anytime before and couldn't, but Nic could've been. If she hadn't gone with Jack or left without saying goodbye, things might have been so different. Elizabeth put a hand on her shoulder, she recently just lost her father and wasn't around when he had passed.

"Norrington had told me that Beckett was going to execute him," Nic started, her fists clenching as she spoke. She gritted her teeth, never had such anger flowed through her. "I swear, if he actually had. I'd kill him. For you and for me, I'd kill him. Too many innocent people had died because of him and the coward is more pirate than us all. He loathes them and yet he is practically like one. I'm glad we're fighting, you made a good choice, _King _Swann." A blush flourished on Elizabeth's high cheekbones, but it quickly vanished.

"Tomorrow this would all be over, do not worry, Nic. Everything would be all back in place." Nicolette smiled at that... at first. But soon she quickly replaced her smile with a frown. _All over for who? _She asked herself. It wouldn't be all the same, she felt. Elizabeth noticed the frown on Nicolette's face suddenly and frowned herself. Nic looked at the water distantly, her hazel eyes almost drained from their color. "Nic," Elizabeth thought this was about Jack, "I don't think Jack would leave you like you think to be Captain of the _Dutchman_."

Nicolette looked over at her. She almost had forgotten about Jack's plans for that. "He loves you, he may not say it often but I see it in his eyes."

Nic sighed. She wished that was the reason because maybe she wouldn't feel as guilty for thinking about it. "No, it's not that. Elizabeth, I have..." she trailed off, looking away from her and looking at the waves of the sea before them. "I made a deal before meeting here. With Barbossa." She decided she would start with that. That seemed like a perfect place to start anyway. How she wanted to protect the man that she had... feelings, that weren't quite of love, for. She didn't know what to call them.

Elizabeth eyed her carefully, her eyebrow raised like she didn't at all know where she was going with this. Both their cheeks shined under the dim lighting from lanterns that were either next to them or behind them. Nic told her, "You have to understand, I did it while I was drunk so I wasn't thinking straight. I tend to get myself drunk after a fight with Jack, it's becoming a habit." The last part she didn't mean to admit and she said it rather absently. Nic shook herself away from getting off topic, "I told Barbossa that I'll help him get everyone on his side for releasing Calypso. That was such a stupid idea, I realize now and I shouldn't have done that."

"Why did you do that?" Elizabeth asked curiously. Nicolette looked over at her unsure of what she would have meant by that. Didn't she just say that she was drunk when she had done it? As if reading her thoughts, Elizabeth added, "Other than you being drunk, Nic, there has to be a reason behind saying that you would help him." Nicolette actually widened her eyes partially and frowned. She hadn't talked to Elizabeth in a while and yet she couldn't hide anything from her. Nic suddenly felt like they switched roles from a year ago.

Nic sighed, "There is," she was now on the break of tears. Water brimmed her eyes again, she didn't think that she could've cried any more this night. Soon she would have no idea of how much she was wrong. "There is another reason. I didn't tell you what I was offered for it. I would be his... successor if I continued on it, be the one who takes after him," Elizabeth stared at her gapingly, her mouth almost hanging. "That would've been quite the sight, wouldn't have?" She chuckled sadly to herself. "But, I had more reasons. I have people who I want to protect from Tia Dal—this is going to take a lot of getting used to—Calypso."

"Of course, your brother." Elizabeth stated. It only took her a moment before she would realize who else was implied. She restrained her eyes from widening.

"Yes..." Nicolette nodded to her. "I also said... James. I don't know what I was thinking though when I said it." Elizabeth's eyes were drawn to the water. It was almost as if her heart broke. She hoped that she was wrong before. James couldn't have been the other, but he was. When Elizabeth looked over at Nicolette, she saw something on her face that she hadn't before. There was a different look. A different sort of worry. James was more than a friend. How was she going to tell her about James? His death? Elizabeth didn't know if Nic could even handle it now.

Elizabeth couldn't stop herself. She inquired, "Nic, did you—I mean," Elizabeth was going to tell her slowly, she figured, lead Nicolette to it. "Do you love him?"

Nic looked at her in disbelief, her face twisted like she was appalled by that. Did she love him? What kind of question was that? No, she certainly did now. "I..." can she even say that she certainly did not? She loved Jack! She couldn't love James. That was ludicrous! No, she didn't. Absolutely not. But she couldn't say that to Elizabeth. "I don't... even know." Nicolette gulped inwardly, she suddenly felt her a tear roll down her cheek. Nic wiped it really quickly, not sure if she should cry now of all times. She had enough of tears and missed those days when she barely had them.

Elizabeth had no idea what to say. She tried though, "Nic—."

"I think I do," she admitted. Elizabeth now rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. The news of James' death, the last images suddenly flashed in her mind. She almost flinched away from them, not bearing to see them. Elizabeth breathed in and Nic continued on, "You have to understand, I love Jack. I've always had and I always will. With James, though... I-I'm different. He can be infuriating at times, insufferable. But I cannot help. I've grown to care for him." Nicolette glanced over at Elizabeth, "I-I just feel different, it's not the same with what I have with Jack."

Elizabeth slowly nodded. Nic the whole time was wiping away tears unconsciously not knowing that they were even coming out. "He's a fine man. Nic, there's some—."

"I know he is," Nic stated. "He's a very fine man."

"Nic—."

"He told me that he'll send someone to guard me in Port Royal to see my father." Elizabeth's face fell. She wasn't sure that that wasn't going to happen now. "He kissed..." Nic trailed off touching her lips and her forehead in slight disbelief. She shook her head quickly. "I really wished that he is on our side. He is on the wrong side with _them_."

"He was going to come on our side," Elizabeth said quickly. Nic turned her gaze to her confused. Elizabeth knew that now was the time. "Nic, I was on the _Dutchman_ and I saw him." A look of hope crossed Nicolette's face. It was clear to Elizabeth that she was worried about him. "He let us escape the ship and go on ours." Elizabeth went into her pocket to take out a piece of folded parchment that was dried up from dropping in the water. She silently gave it to Nicolette with a frown as she took it amazed by the fact that James actually wrote to her. "He gave this to me before we parted. He wanted me to give it to you, though he wasn't sure if I was going to see you."

"Why is the parchment so—?" Nic started with her question only to be interrupted soon after.

"It got wet when I fell into the water," Elizabeth started her voice threatening to tremble, "The ink is probably smeared, too. It's probably difficult to read, but it couldn't be that difficult."

In a rush, Nicolette opened. Elizabeth was right, the writing was smeared and all over and it was difficult to make out. But she must try. She must try to read it so she could somehow write him back. However way she could actually send it to him. Nicolette was stopped when Elizabeth's hand was on top of hers. "Nic, there's more that I have to tell you." Nic slowly looked up to see Elizabeth's eyes watering. But she didn't let her tears that were forming fall. Nic's face fell when she looked at Elizabeth. "James... is—."

"No," Nicolette shook her head quickly. She knew where this was going. Nic didn't want to know. "Elizabeth, please don't tell me. I'm perfectly fine not knowing." Nic felt the tears fall out of her eyes a lot faster now and Elizabeth quickly pulled her in another embrace as Nicolette sobbed in her shoulder. "Please, don't tell me."

"Nic, he died." Elizabeth said in her ear. Nicolette didn't know that she could move. She held on tightly as she cried into her shoulder. She felt tears fall on the back of her neck. Elizabeth hadn't cried for James for one reason, which was because of her crew and she was a Captain. Now, there was no one around except for them. "I've tried, Nic," she stated, "I've tried to get him to come with me. But..." Elizabeth wouldn't dare continue. She closed her eyes seeing James' back fall against the railing of the _Dutchman_.

Nicolette shook her head against Elizabeth's shoulder. No, this couldn't be happening. James couldn't have been dead. Not now of all times. "P-Please don't continue. Please."

"I'm so sorry, Nic, I've tried," Elizabeth kept repeating that over and over, rubbing Nicolette's back as she continued to cry in her shoulder. Soon it was Nic who parted. Her face had become all swollen and red. Her eyes were puffy and they shined, showing the tears that dared not to come out. The color in her face had drained out to make it almost white. Nicolette couldn't at all look at Elizabeth, but Elizabeth kept her arm around her friend's shoulder so that Nic could lay her head there. And she did so reluctantly.

They remained silent for a while. Both not knowing what they should say to the other. Nicolette thought that maybe she should go to the _Pearl_, Jack would be worried for her. Jack... Nic couldn't return like this! What would he say? How would she explain this to him? This... "Can you tell me how?" Nicolette asked suddenly, holding the parchment in her hand. The dried paper against her skin never felt so rough. Elizabeth shoulders went up and down, indicating a sigh. It was clear that she wouldn't like to. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"No," Elizabeth said softly, "No, I would like to. You deserve to know. He was stabbed," Nicolette's eyes widened for a moment but went back to their normal size right away. "Right after he..." Elizabeth trailed off, remembering the soft kiss they shared. She decided to skip that part of Nicolette's sake. She would most likely not want to hear about that. She continued on, "shot the rope that towed Feng's ship... or now my ship, I mean. A man from Jones' crew stabbed him," she also thought it best not to tell her who exactly it was that stabbed him, "for helping us."

Nicolette took a deep breath taking it in. "I'm so sorry, Nic."

"Don't be sorry," she told her, wiping a tear from her eye. "It wasn't your fault. It's all the more reason to fight tomorrow." The anger in her voice trembled, making Elizabeth worried. But she couldn't agree more.

Elizabeth stated, "You're right." Nicolette picked up her head off of Elizabeth's shoulder. "We should rest, Nic. Tomorrow is a big day and it's going to be late if we don't go back now."

Elizabeth stood up from the edge of the dock and held out her hand to help Nic up. Nicolette looked over at it reluctantly, uncertain if she wanted to go back to the _Black Pearl_. But she knew that Elizabeth had a point. It would have been late if they didn't leave. "Yeah," she grabbed Elizabeth's hand to be brought up to her feet. "Let us go back. People will start to wonder where we are."

* * *

><p>After Elizabeth dropped her off at the <em>Pearl<em>, Nicolette walked into the empty Captain's Cabin without any word. There wasn't many of the crew who stayed on the ship. A lot were caught up in the nightlife of Shipwreck Cove, it might be their last night as pirates for some, they wanted to celebrate before anything. She sat on her bed looking at the same spot on the wall for what seemed to be a while. The parchment was opened in her hand and her face was now dry, she didn't think that she could cry any longer. She was thankful that Jack wasn't on the ship when she boarded. Only Cotton and his parrot saw her and the two didn't speak (Cotton couldn't talk anyway).

Nicolette didn't get passed '_Dear Nic,_' that was all she read. Nicolette hugged the note to her chest and then actually brought it to her nose. It smelt just like him. She closed her eyes as she crumpled the note in her hand, felling James' arms around her that were around her the night before the two parted. Then she suddenly opened it and flattened the note on the dresser. No, she had to read this. Nicolette held out the note in front of her, looked past '_Dear Nic' _and then...

_Knock. Knock. _Nicolette quickly looked up to see Jack with a grin on his face. Nicky faked a smile, folded the piece of parchment and placed it in the drawer nearby. "Jack... hi." Unfortunately, her tone didn't match her smile. It was definitely even more fake than that.

"What? Not expecting good ol' Jack to come here, love? Quite the greeting." Jack stated to her sarcastically. Nicolette managed to muster a small chuckle. Jack raised an eyebrow though he still grinned as he walked toward her with his usual sway.

Nicky told him, "Well, I did think that you were going to be out all night with the rest of the crew."

"Hmm, and why would you think that? Because you were terribly humiliated along with Hector earlier?" Jack asked curiously with his hands on his hips. Nicolette chuckled halfheartedly as she looked away from him. She wasn't as _humiliated_ as him. She didn't do anything that was worth the humiliation. She was only mentioned by him that she supported what he said. And she did... partially. If it was done the right way and if Barbossa hadn't insulted Calypso before, she thought that it would've been a good solution.

With the lack of answer, Jack sauntered over to her and plopped on the cot. Nicolette didn't look at him still. "Have you been crying?"

Jack examined the side of her face and saw that it was slightly red around her nose. She was either crying or sick by the look of it to him. Nicolette gulped and looked over at him with a frown. "I have a lot of things on my mind, Jack. Too many things." She admitted to him, looking forward distantly at the door frame that led to the main part of the cabin. She was glad that the bed was moved in here, more comforting and there was less surprise when someone would just walk right in. Jack furrowed his eyes at her confused.

Nicky sighed, looking over at him, "It's nothing to worry about, I'll be fine. Just many things that I'll have to vent out through my cutlass tomorrow, that's all."

Jack chuckled lightly, "That's my Nicky. Using violence to solve her problems, just like a true pirate." Jack went to kiss her on the lips softly, but Nicky moved her head back. Jack raised his eyebrow at her and Nicky pretended to cough and sneeze into her arm. _Why is she acting so strange? _Jack asked himself, eying her. Nicolette quickly wiped her nose from the pretend snot that came out with a nearby handkerchief.

"Caught something," she explained, "just a small cough, but I would be devastated if I gave that to you." That excuse was poor. She should have known better than to pull something like that over his head. Nicolette faked a smile at him, but she knew that it wasn't enough to be convincing. It felt wrong. She had so much guilt about James and his death, that she didn't feel right at all by kissing Jack or... doing anything with Jack without him knowing. She wasn't going to tell him either, not now anyway. Maybe sometime soon, but definitely not now.

"Love," Jack started, "correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I have known you long enough to be the worst liar I think I have ever seen." She narrowed her eyes at him spitefully. She wasn't a bad liar, and if she was, it wasn't her fault. She learned to lie from him. "Something's the matter, I feel it right here." Jack pointed to the top of his head where his brain would be. "You don't think that you could get away with anything while I'm around, do you?"

Nicolette pursed her lips. It was the other way around. They were both very observant of each other, but there were times that Nicky was quick to catch something that wasn't right with Jack, rather Jack being quick to catch something wrong with her. Why? Because Nicky never usually hid stuff from him, she wasn't sure what would happen if she did. She never lied so intricately like she had done on the subject of James. Should she actually tell him what had happened with Elizabeth before? Nicky was at the point where she wouldn't cry about it.

"I don't know if I should tell you," she stated to him honestly. Jack frowned at that, his eyes glazed over here rather curiously. "It's something that is personal, that's all."

Jack moved away from her. He crossed his legs over the other and dipped under the bed pulling out a bottle of rum. Nicky just stared as he uncorked her bottle of rum and took a swig out of it. How long did he know that she hid her rum underneath the bed? Oh, he moved the bed in there. Of course he would know. "You know how long I've known that you hide rum underneath here, love?"

Nicolette shrugged and answered thinking it to be obvious, "Since you moved it in here?"

To her surprise, he said, "No. Since a year ago. I've known since I saw you actually put it under there." He smirked with a touch of smug at her. Nicky chuckled lightly, shaking her head and revealing in a small smile. Jack saw the first smile of the night then and he reveled in it. He took another swig out of the bottle and then offered some to her. Nicky looked over at it hesitantly, and slowly she grabbed it from the neck, taking a significantly bigger swig of rum out of it. She let the rum burn the edges of her throat while Jack made a face watching how the rum swish almost halfway by the time she was done.

She moaned, swallowing it. Then she handed it back to him. Jack told her honestly as he looked at his rum in disbelief, "Love, my intuitive sense of the feminine nature tells me that you are troubled still."

Nicolette asked, "What would give you that idea?"

"The fact that you nearly drank almost all of me rum!" Jack nearly shouted, holding up his bottle of rum. Nicky rolled her eyes and leaned against the nearest pillow, putting the weight of her head in her hand while propping her elbow.

"Technically it's _my_ rum that you're drinking, so I have every right," Nicky retorted quickly. Jack narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, but soon he softened his glare. He placed the cork in the bottle and placed it on the floor. Then he had gotten up from his spot on the bed, going into the main cabin to get something for her. Nicolette watched him with her eyebrow raised, _What on earth..._ her thought trailed off. Where in the bloody hell was he going? He never left without getting the last word in whether in an argument or him just acting like an idiot. "Where are you going?" asked Nicky.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" He retorted, his voice sounded so distant. Nicky stood up from her place on the bed and walked to the frame of the door to see Jack taking out a black leather box. Nicolette knew all too well what was contained in it. She was around those types of boxes her entire life. "You remember this old thing?" He asked, untying the ribbon that she had tied around it so delicately when she had put it away. Slowly, she walked toward it with her eyes never leaving it.

"Do I remember?" She asked with a chuckle, she didn't even let Jack open the box. She quickly opened it herself with a smile curving her lips, Jack saw her dimples show faintly on her cheeks. Nicky took the cutlass out by the black leather hilt. The comfort of it in her hands once more felt absolutely amazing. "I made this before I left Port Royal." Nicky looked at the shine of the blade, it was hardly dull. But she couldn't remember the last time she had maintained this cutlass. Last time she saw it had to be at least six months ago. How on earth did it look so new? "And I used it for..." she trailed off, she used it when she saved Jack from the noose along side Will.

"Looks brand spankin' new, don't it? I brought it to a friend of mine after the Brethren meeting and paid him a fancy profit," he seemed a bit dismayed when he said 'fancy.' Phillip did make his pocket a bit more lighter after he _paid_ him to get her old cutlass back to reliable condition. He knew that she couldn't stand a dull blade with the lack of balance. The blade was polished and sharpened quicker than ever, in fact it was one of Phillip's fastest orders in his entire lifetime. "Is it in your liking?"

"Of course, it is," she stated almost breathlessly, turning the hilt to look at the cutlass at every angle possible. No wonder it looked so new. The friend of his did a good job, she never usually liked it when others touched her handy work, but she could hardly complain.

Jack gave her a crooked grin, "Think of it as a nice birthday present for ya."

Nicolette's face had fallen for a moment. She looked up confused. Her birthday wasn't for a month, what was he talking about? Jack seemed confused at this, too. Wasn't her birthday in a month? "My birthday's in a month, Jack," she chuckled nervously. It had to be in a month.

Jack gawked at her like she had ten heads, she might as well had, it might've made forgetting her own birthday not matter, really. "Oh no, Nicky, you're hardly sane. It's _tomorrow_."

"Tomorrow?" Nicolette repeated in disbelief. She looked forward to that day every year and for it to be tomorrow would be absurd. She always kept track of her birthday... Well, not lately, she barely knew the date. These past few months were all a blur to her. She gulped, shaking her head, "I need rum." She went back into the room where the cot was and picked up the bottle of rum from the floor. She uncorked it quicker than she had with anything else that day and gulped down whatever she could in her long swig.

She wiped her mouth and soon slammed the bottle of rum onto the nightstand. Nicky rolled back her shoulder. How could she forget that? Ironic the day that she waited for all year since she was five (she really never cared for her birthday until then) was the day she was dreading tomorrow. Soon Jack came over to her and placed both of his hands on her shoulder to rub them soothingly. "You've had a rough patch these past months, hadn't you?"

Nicky slowly nodded, but corrected, "More like I was in a large ditch these past months."

Jack frowned from behind, his lips in a pout. He moved his mouth toward her ear after kissing the side of her head. Nicolette didn't move when she felt his breath on her. He told her with a smirk, "I think I know how to get your mind off of things, deary. Been with you far too long to know you well."

Nicky crossed her arms over her chest, not looking back at him. But she still felt him lean up against his back and still rub her shoulders soothingly. "And what is that, Jack?"

"You haven't had practice, I think for the coming events," was all he told her. Part of Nicky's mouth twitched upward almost immediately. He did know her too well. It would sure clear her mind off of things.

Nicolette shook her head in disbelief. "Are you sure you want to challenge me like that, Sparrow? And I don't want you to lose your dignity over this." She turned on her heel to look him in his brown eyes, they looked almost like melted chocolate. Nicolette was reminded of the first time she looked into them and could almost do whatever he asked of her then. His eyes were like a hypnotist's tool. She was always mesmerized on how they were the perfect combination of both light and dark brown. She couldn't remember the last time she looked into them like that.

Jack still had his hands on her shoulder, narrowing his eyes into her hazel eyes. Almost getting the same feeling Nicolette was getting just by looking into them. He flashed his usual charming smirk, showing only some of his gold teeth that glinted into the dim candle light of their cabin. He scoffed, "Ha! When have you ever known, the great Captain Jack Sparrow, to lose to a woman?"

"Funny," Nicolette challenged, "that was always what dear William would say along the lines of before I would beat him. Don't tell me you're turning into a whelp?"

"When you talk smack, love, you will soon learn that smack would be what you shall receive," he stated to her, "I'll go easy on you, considering the fact that you're still healing." He winked at her smugly, before turning away and going back to the main cabin. Nicky gawked at him and looked around to be sure that no one other than her was around. How dare he? The man was insane if he thought going easy on her was the best. That egotistical maniac! She could beat him with a hand behind her back and a missing leg. She would put money on it and she had _more_ money than him (she never owed nor paid for things, the perfect way of saving).

"You're going to be the one who will soon be healing, Sparrow!" She shouted after him outraged by his remark. He was definitely going to pay for it... of that she was certain. She walked into the main cabin and took out her newly polished sword. She admired it for a moment, while wrapping her hand around the hilt. It did look really nice, she would have to give her thanks to the blacksmith. Jack was nowhere in the cabin, he was already waiting for her. Nicky went to walk out in her night gown. But then she stopped at the door, looked down being dismayed. She had the need to change into more _suitable_ clothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thank you for the reviews :) Means a lot. I'll update soon, I promise! Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah! :)<strong>_


	23. Exchanges

_**Hey! First off, thank you to all the reviews that I've received. It all means so much to me :). By the way, there's going to be about five chapters left in this whole entire series. :( I know. But this doesn't end Nicky and Jack, no, not at all. I'm thinking of starting a series of one-shots, moments on the Black Pearl, moments in Port Royal between the young Nic and Will, and of course what happens after the third movie ;). My baby is growing up! :') I think I might cry a bit after the last chapter.**_

_**I decided against the fountain, I did outline the plot but I didn't like it. But the choice is yours if you want it, because I might be a little bit upset when this series is over.**_

_**Also, I'm putting a poll up on my profile. After this story is done, I'm going back to The Runaway to finish that for those who read it. The poll is basically what story YOU want after The Runaway is done since there will be no sequel to that at all. It's only for the PotC fandom and it will be open for a while, but when you're done with this, go and vote! :D**_

_So now I'm done blabbering! Next update might take a while since I have midterms coming up (yuck) and I have a research paper due. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Three: Exchanges<em>

Nicolette stood there waiting for it all to start on the _Black Pearl, _just like everyone else aboard the ship. Elizabeth said that the _Black Pearl _was going to lead the attack, for it was the fastest ship, but it was also the ship that had the most history with EITC and the _Flying Dutchman_. Yes, Elizabeth failed to mention that while explaining why the _Pearl _should lead the fight. Nicolette saw Elizabeth on the railing looking out where the enemy was expected to show. The silence on the ship was deafening, but you could hear a pin drop between the usual jubilant and eccentric crew and no one would pay mind.

Then, they saw a ship. The _Endeavour_. "The enemy is here!" Marty shouted, Nicky jumped, not expecting him to shout so loud and he held his sword up as the smiles on the crew's faces began to show. "Let's take 'em!" Sounds of agreement was heard around while Nicolette's breath was caught in her throat. Why was she so scared right now? She was the only one who didn't cheer and she watched everyone around her with her arms crossed over her chest. She was in deep pain from last night, although she was healing, her body was still sore from when Mercer had beat her.

It slowed her down, too. It took her four times at the least to finally beat Jack, but Jack was a tougher opponent than Will was. He used more trickery than her! Also, she knew that that wasn't the only ship that the company was going to fight. Nicky recalled hearing of the armada, the armada that her brother spoke to her that Beckett was setting up. One ship wasn't an armada, and the _Dutchman,_ wasn't for now sailing along it.

Just as the thought passed through her head, the other ships that were a part of the armada soon came. Nic's face couldn't have fallen any further and the crew's cheers died down. Their faces fell as well as their eyes took in the sight. She didn't think that many would be there. There had to be at least one-hundred ships... and the _Pearl _was supposed to lead? Nicolette glared at Elizabeth, who looked as though she didn't expect it at all, her dismayed face taken place as her strong held up sword was soon brought down.

While Nic was glaring at Elizabeth, others were going to glare next to her. At Jack. But soon Nicolette realized that _he _was more responsible for this, so she looked over at him with her narrowed eyes. They were going to be dead. All because he picked Elizabeth.

Jack pulled a corner of his lips nervously into a smirk as all the pirates glared at him. Well, it was his fault! If they died and he was there with them, they were going to kill him even though he would already be dead! Nic stated to him, speaking everyone's minds, "You picked her."

Jack looked over at her, his smirk actually falling as he glared, "Shut it." Then he took a look around the pirates and shrugged nervously, the only word that came to mind that he thought would save him from dying by... them was, "Parley?" Nic could hear how unsure he was. She scoffed shaking her head as the pirates walked away from them grumbling under their breaths. Nicolette, stayed. A thought came to her mind as she looked back at Jack.

"Jack," she started to him, concern making an appearance in her eyes as they made contact with his deep brown ones. She hoped it wasn't going to be the last she would look into them, but it felt like it was. He hummed in response, as he scratched behind his ear. Nic learned that it was one of his nervous habits, at other times it showed that he was paying attention. "What was the reason that you picked her?"

"Why would you want to know the reason, Nicky?" He asked her curiously as he looked her up and down.

Nicky chuckled half-heartedly, "I'm allowed to be curious, am I?"

"You can say that. But why do you want to know the reason of why I had picked her to be the King, deary? I think it's more curious that you want to know than me wanting to pick her to lead us in this... great _fight,_" he emphasized fight as he looked away from Nic, scratching behind his ear again and making a move to walk away to the helm where Barbossa and Elizabeth were on top of. Nicolette looked up and noticed that Elizabeth was looking down at Jack worriedly. Nicolette actually followed Jack up to the the helm.

"What you just said, only shows that you're hiding something," she informed him, following his tracks and dodging passing crew members.

Jack chuckled lowly, "Love, you would know when I'm hiding something. This time I can tell you honestly that I am _not_ hiding something," he didn't even look back at her when he said it. Nicolette could roll her eyes if she wasn't keeping up with his sudden fast pace up the stairs. "Swear on pain of death." Nicolette almost stopped herself shocked as another thought passed in her head. No, he couldn't be. Didn't he tell her that he wasn't? She tried thinking back but she couldn't remember at all. To stop him from going any where on the helm, she gripped his wrist tightly while on the step below.

Jack looked back at her with a worried crease in his forehead. Nicolette asked him quickly, "Are you even going to fight today or are you just going to do something else, Jack?"

He visibly gulped and if that wasn't answer enough, then she was more daft than him. Her face fell as he answered, her hand failing to keep her grip on him, "We'll let fate decide that answer, deary." He quickly kissed her on the lips and before Nicolette could even react to it, he was gone to talk with Barbossa and Elizabeth. No. He couldn't be doing that. She cast her eyes to the ground momentarily on the wood of the step she was on before actually looking back up, catching Elizabeth's eyes who was looking at her with sympathy.

Now, if that didn't say anything, Nic didn't know what else would. She narrowed her eyes at the man with the spyglass with spite.

Jack stood there looking through Barbossa's (Yes, Barbossa's) spyglass that was being handed to him by Barbossa himself. The _Dutchman _and the _Endeavour_ were both lined up but it was only the _Dutchman _that was set up for combat. Jack almost snarled when he noticed that Beckett was quick to notice the white flag that was being hoisted up by his own crew. They weren't going to surrender, it was a way of parley. A boat was being lowered down and he could see the short man standing there with his chin up confidently, his lips pulled into a pompous smile.

_The bloke is still the same,_ Jack thought to himself. He was surprised to not see his lackey standing there next to him, since instead it was the whelp. Jack could scoff, he wasn't sure if Will actually knew what he was doing coinciding with him but he was bloody stupid enough to fall for it. And he could thank Will for him bringing the heart practically to him, very noble of him. The whelp was always noble.

Nicky would understand, once every ten years was better than a lifetime away. And if she wanted to, maybe she could join the crew too! The woman proved to him that she was a good pirate and maybe ten years out on sea wasn't bad for her either. She loved the sea, and she loved him, so what more could she ask for!

"Immortality that important to you, Jack," Nic said next to him suddenly, Jack looked away from his spyglass. Barbossa and Elizabeth directed their gaze to Nicolette who was actually flashing a fake smile to him. Jack's face fell dismayed. "How can you live with yourself forever?"

"I don't know, you tell me, love," Jack said to her with a smirk playing on his lips, he could see that Nic was tempted to scowl at him. "You've lived with me for a year. What's it like? Easy, I gander?"

"Long shot," Nicolette muttered under her breath and gave a look to Elizabeth who was on the other side of her. Then Nic looked forward at the armada. She asked, "What's going on?"

"We're doing a parley," Jack said to her, putting the spyglass back onto his eye and focusing onto the ship. Now he noticed an extremely familiar man, now thinner and paler from when he was seen last by Jack.

"I wasn't asking you," Nicky scowled at him. Nic didn't want to think about Jack pledging his life to death in a few hours, she had other things to think about. The only time she would want to think about it was a few hours, but pushing it until then was so much harder than she imagined. Both heads of Elizabeth and Barbossa looked past Jack to Nicolette, while Jack only peered over at her with the corner of his mouth twitching and then he watched Beckett talking to dear Grayson... Oh, Brown.

Barbossa answered for her, though he seemed uninterested about it. "We are doing a parley with those pack of curs," he snarled as he looked up to the sky. It was almost like he was asking God why he had failed. Or he was hoping that there was another way that his plan could at least work.

Nic raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth, the 'King.' She had a feeling that Elizabeth was going to be taken advantage of by Barbossa soon. Barbossa had a look in his eyes like he was actually going to go against the order. Did Nicolette care about that? No, since now she figured out why Jack actually wanted the war with the company, she could hardly care. What was worth this war? She loved to know. Beckett did deserve it, but how Jack worded his reason for it 'We must fight, to run away' at the meeting applied mostly to him.

_The man is a bloody, dastardly pirate, no greater than any other,_ Nic thought. And yet, she still loved him and was willing to make this work out. How it looked now, she seemed that it would be so hard to get over how he pulled it over _her_ head. That was what she was mostly upset about. She could get over the 'once every ten years' because she would wait for him and be faithful to him, the fact that he lied to her after they promised that they would for now on tell the truth to each other (although, she wasn't honest with him as well) was what hurt her the most.

Nicolette asked Elizabeth, "Why would you want to make a bargain with _them_?"

Elizabeth looked forward and breathed through her nose slowly. Nicolette could see it in her eyes, so, Elizabeth didn't need to answer for her. "According to the code, a formal—."

"A formal pirate war requires a parley between the leaders," Barbossa answered, cutting her off. Elizabeth sent an insulted glare over to Barbossa. Barbossa wasn't paying mind to it however. If anything, he thought that he was King. He controlled everything like he was. Nicolette nodded looking at the island, that was most likely where it was going to take place.

Elizabeth followed her gaze and nodded toward it, "That's where we're doing it."

"And when she says 'we,' Jack, I, and her _highness_, are going _only_." Elizabeth sent yet another glare marked with everything that had to do with insult to Barbossa. Barbossa, yet again, was not at all phased by it. Funny, because Nicolette seemed to be. But she was happy that she wasn't going to be involved in this, she might as well kill herself before seeing the cold, blue eyes of Lord Cutler Beckett ever again. The only way she would like to was when he would die, just to see the cruelty drained out of them as his life would have when he would die. That would bring her so much pleasure and joy, having the hundreds of deaths avenged from that one.

Jack made a noise almost inaudible as he took the spyglass away from his eye. The both of his eyes were narrowed and were squinting toward the ship he was looking at. "Won't be so sure about that, mate." Without looking at Barbossa, he handed him back the large spyglass. The unexpected man was not about to go into the boat, Christopher's eyes were directed here, it was either he requested it or out of Beckett's request. But... Jack had a feeling that Chris would like to see his sister at the very least.

Barbossa took it slightly dismayed, looking over at Jack. His gaze switched from Jack and Nic like he had known what Jack had meant by that, but was still utterly confused of why he would even _say_ that. Now of all times as well. "I'm not seein' what you mean."

"I mean," Jack started, looking at Barbossa, "that we aren't going to be the only ones that would be going. They're bringing him." Then Jack looked back forward at the ship, Nicolette could see the hate that was sparking in his eyes when he laid eyes on the familiar colours of the EITC. Nicolette could swear that she had never seen it from him.

"Him meaning Will?" Elizabeth, trying not to sound excited about seeing her fiancé, even though he was on _their_ side. Nicolette could see that she actually was. Barbossa glared over at her now and the _King _shrunk down.

"No," Jack answered, "but the traitorous whelp unfortunately will be there." Jack couldn't help but scoffed at the end, lately the whelp got on his nerves so easily these last few days since he was back and alive. Jack said to Nicolette without looking, but patting her lower back, "Looks to me that Ex-Officer Brown will be there as well, so we bring Nicky." Nicolette looked up at him, her eyes widened as if her prayers were just denied. Jack didn't notice for he quickly left the helm to shout orders to bring down the longboat.

Nicky's eyes followed him in disbelief. She heard Barbossa scoff next to her, "The mutts are coming, who knew that a bunch of curs gathering that they would sniff their way into it."

"Shut it," Nic said to him with a sharp turn of her head. "It's hardly like I actually want to go. The last thing I want to do is see that rotten ring-leader again." She suddenly noticed that it was only just the two of them, Elizabeth must have followed Jack before to the boat being lowered down.

"My plan would have worked much better, me thinks," Barbossa stated. "No fight, we get to watch the blood battle from afar and untouched."

Nic chuckled half-heartedly, "I highly doubt that."

"Strange that you're quick to say that now, but before you were quick to say the opposite, mutt."

"That's because you caught me at my weakest," Nic said to him, crossing her arms. "And as a matter of fact, I had more reason to follow through with it. Now, not so much."

"And why is that, _Nicky_?" Nicolette narrowed her eyes at him, but instead of scowling she didn't answer at all. Nicolette didn't think that she could mention his _name_ around others without breaking down. She got it all out the night before, or did she? Nic went over it in her head and was reminded about the note that she hid in the drawer. Nic didn't get it all out last night then if she still couldn't read that. Barbossa saw Nicolette in thought, and he wondered now what she was hiding from him and especially Jack. Barbossa could actually see it in her eyes.

Nicolette feeling his eyes on her, looked away from him and took in a deep breath as she started to see the longboat. She told Barbossa before walking away and still not looking at him, "Hector, sometimes my business is not yours. We have to go." And with that, before any sort of response Nicolette left him at the helm by himself and soon while a bewildered expression crossed his expression, he followed behind slowly.

* * *

><p>The island seemed to be a long stretch away and the boat ride there was long and uncomfortable. Christopher looked down only to see that his hands were bound by shackles, the keys being held by the man he had worked with to get the compass, Turner. Will was looking at the island with his eyes never wanting to be torn away. For some reason, he had figured out the hard to predict man and it seemed his absolutely thorough in this plan. Chris looked over at him, his eyes sunken in from his lack of sleep in the brig.<p>

He stayed in the _Endeavour's_ brig since Patrick locked him in there and his only food was the rations that was brought by Benjamin. Christopher looked as though he wanted to say something to Will. This was the first time, believe it or not, that they had seen each other after Singapore.

But when he opened his mouth, Beckett talked to him instead. "I trusted you, Grayson." Chris looked abruptly up at him, trusted him? His tone didn't show anything of 'his' betrayal, hell, Beckett's cold, blue eyes didn't even look over at him. "You were such a trusted Captain for my company. You can only imagine my disappointment about your downfall since I took the _Greene Marauder_ away from you."

Christopher sat up and narrowed his eyes at him in disbelief, "I should be saying that to you. You _betrayed_ me." Will looked over at Christopher once he heard the sneer come out of his mouth. "You manipulated me to get what you wanted, I didn't want to do it at all."

"Shame then," Beckett said, his eyes never leaving the strip of land that was coming ever so closer to them. "That'll teach you to ever lie about something you want hidden, Captain Grayson."

"It's Brown," Christopher snarled aggravated and wished that his hands weren't bound by the shackles that were on him so he could strangle Beckett! No one would stop him, the squid man wouldn't, and he would knock out Turner before he could stop him. Also Mercer wasn't around to stop him either. But, then he realized that Beckett called him a Captain again. His eyes softened just a bit, "You called me Captain."

"Indeed I have," Beckett stated to him, a dark smile was starting to curve on his thin lips. He still hadn't looked at Christopher yet. "I'm willing to help you, _Captain_. If you want to become a Captain again, after this is done I'll wipe out the charges pressed against you, and may even buy you a new ship." Christopher breathed slowly in and out at the sound of it and furrowed his eyes downward. He felt a faint hand at his shoulder that was from Will, who paused in his rowing. The island was so close and they only needed to be a few more feet to get off.

"Don't pause, Turner," Jones sneered, never taking his eyes off of his own ship. Turner was quick to obey with a scowl beginning to form, but he never took his eyes off Christopher while doing so.

Christopher sent a glare at Will as well before looking back at Beckett, he was happy that he was still not turned toward him. He asked Beckett curiously, "What's the catch? There's always one."

Beckett scoffed and for the first time he turned his head toward his employee, "Catch." Will seemed to row quickly as Beckett was explaining his deal. And soon Will stepped out of the longboat to pull it onto the sandy beach. He took the buckets of water that Jones was to step into and placed them all in a reasonable distance. Then he straightened his back and turned his head to see the longboat from the other side come along to the beach as well. Instead of three people, he saw four. Nic must've been with them as well.

Will looked back at Christopher and Beckett and then back at the longboat, squinting his eyes slightly to see that she was along with them. That was why they brought Chris. Beckett wanted her again. "Turner," Beckett's voice came to him and Will shook out of his confused state to walk over to the longboat where Chris was shaking hands awkwardly with Beckett. You would think that he had learned his lesson with making deals with that man? "take these shackles off from our Captain. Then you are to help Captain Jones onto the beach."

Will gave a curt nod against his better judgement, and took the keys off of his belt. He helped Christopher off the boat and to the side and put the keys in the lock. But he didn't unlock them yet. "What are you doing?" Christopher asked him confused.

"I should be asking you that," said Will through his teeth, gripping Christopher's wrist in his hand. "I hope you know what you're doing shaking his hand, _Captain_."

"Worry about yourself, will you?" Christopher said to him annoyed. "I know what I'm doing." Will looked into his eyes for a moment, confused now. There was something in his eyes that told Will that Christopher was thinking of something in his head. Christopher sighed and said to him softly, gesturing to the shackles bounding him, "Just get me out of these like you like me and look like we're not talking at all. All right? I know what I'm doing."

Will nodded to him quickly and turned the key, close-mouthed and then together, but much to Christopher's silent protests, they helped carry Jones over to the bucket. But Will didn't place them reasonably enough, so they had to carry him to each and every bucket of water. Will had to admit, that under the weight of Jones, he felt his and maybe even Christopher's arms would break for Jones was heavier than they thought, especially with items from the sea that were clinging onto him.

Then the four of them formed a line, watching with narrowed eyes the other four who were striding their way toward them. They were standing together almost attentively, everyone except Will who was putting more weight on one leg than the other.

* * *

><p>Nicolette walked beside Jack and Elizabeth with her chin up as her cutlass next to her was patting the side of her leg as she walked. Her eyes narrowed and though there was tension between her and Jack, hatred roared through her blood as Beckett and Jones came into her view. It was hard not to pounce on them both and strangle them. Next to them was Christopher with his chin up and his eyes narrowed toward her with either spite or determination. She couldn't tell. But Will seemed to be only looking at Elizabeth, it wasn't a shock that he was staring at her and her different attire like she seemed official suddenly. But there was something admirable by his stare. Nicolette hadn't seen him look at Elizabeth like that since they were in Port Royal.<p>

Christopher actually noticed this, breaking his gaze momentarily from Nic to him. So he nudged his elbow to snap out of it. It cause Will to snap out of it and put on a face to keep up with appearances. And when Will looked to Nicolette now, she narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded her greeting to him.

They stopped a few feet apart from each other, and immediately there was a silence that lapsed.

Barbossa looked to Will, not surprised that he was standing there next to them at all. He broke the silence and stated to Will, and somewhat to Christopher as well, "You two be the curs that led these wolves to our door."

"Don't blame Turner and Brown," Christopher was going to correct it, when he realized it was the first time that Beckett called him by his actual last name. Nicolette, however, seemed questionable about how they were so cordial all of a sudden. She thought that he would be upset with Chris who actually helped, or tried to help, her escape with Jack. "They were merely tools of your betrayal. If you want to see its grand architects look to your left." Barbossa looked to Elizabeth, who looked to Nic, and then Nic, who turned innocently to Jack, and Jack seemed dismay at first before turning innocently to particularly no one.

Dismayed he held up his hands with a grin, and looked at them front to back, "My hands are clean with this." He chuckled nervously and then found that his hands were filthy. He gulped, saying, "Figuratively."

Barbossa rolled his eyes from the far end.

Nicolette cleared her throat awkwardly, "I don't recall."

"You weren't attempting to lead me to Shipwreck Cove?" Beckett asked her curiously, Elizabeth looked over at Nicolette shocked. Nicolette looked back at her and shook her head no. "I thought you thought up the idea of using Jack to bring the pirates here, Miss Brown, to clear your own name."

Nicolette froze in her spot to feel Jack's glare on her now. She almost forgotten about that. Nicolette looked over at him slowly, it was clear that she would have to explain this. But she quickly remembered something about that dinner. She turned back to Beckett, determined to get the story straight for the short man, "I do recall however, that after you called me a possession, I left you and said that the deal was off. Isn't that right?"

Beckett hummed and looked away, "Whatever you say, Miss Brown."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose," Will said quickly, giving Nic a careful look. She had that look in her eye that she would get before she would lash out. That determined look. Nicolette seemed to calm down a bit and only a bit before Will gestured to both Nic and Jack. "Nic and Jack had nothing to do with it."

Nicolette scoffed, "Half right."

Jack, on the other hand, said this at the same time, "Well spoke, listen to the tool."

"Will," Will looked over to the familiar feminine voice that he longed to hear, Elizabeth. "I've been aboard the _Dutchman _and I understand the burden you bear." At the moment burden was mentioned he was threatened to turn away from her, but he hadn't. "But I fear that cause is lost."

"No cause is lost," Will answered quickly. He looked over at Jack and said to him, "if there is not but one fool left to fight for it." Jack smirked at him, the whelp did learn something from him. Also that was what he believed when he wanted his _Black Pearl_ back.

"If Jack wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett held up the compass in his fingers and Nicolette sent a glare over at Jack. The man was a bloody idiot!

Christopher seethed looking at it and cast his eyes down to the ground, while rubbing the back of his neck, "That must look bad."

Beckett threw the compass at Jack underhand and he caught it with ease. But Jack looked away not daring to look at the others, "You made a deal with me, Jack, to bring the pirates. Here they are." Elizabeth looked between them with her brow furrowed, in her head she was figuring out why Jack wanted this. "Don't be bashful, step up. Claim your reward."

"Yes, Jack," Nicolette urged mockingly to him, "claim your reward, no need for bashfulness."

"You're not helping, love." Jack told her.

"You're debt to me is still to be satisfied," Jones stated, saying something for the first time during this small get together. Jack's face dropped visibly and looked abruptly toward Jones. No, he escaped from the locker. It was satisfied _already_. "One hundred years aboard the _Dutchman_. As a start." A start? Nicolette suddenly wondered, how much longer would it be after that certain start? He must not be happy at the fact that Jack had escaped from his precious locker in the first place.

Jack held up his finger, dismayed. That wasn't necessarily true. He interjected with what he thought to be right, "That debt was paid, mate."

Jones spat at him, "You escaped."

"Technically—."

"I propose an exchange," Elizabeth suddenly with her plan in her mind, interrupted Jack. Elizabeth had all the attention to her as some of the people thought that she was barely going to say a word of input. Nicolette and Jack looked at her curiously as Elizabeth glanced at Jack for a moment before looking at Beckett. "Will comes with us..." determination was clear in her voice as Will's face seemed to perk up at his name. Elizabeth continued with a pause in between, "... and you can take Jack."

"What?" Nicolette asked in disbelief.

"Done." Will said quickly looking around.

"No," Jack said dismayed. He looked at Jones and Nicolette before adding, "Undone!"

Beckett stated loudly with his hands behind his back, "Done!"

"Elizabeth, you can't do that," Nicolette said turning toward her. Elizabeth looked at her questionably. "He's one of the pirate lords and the Captain of the ship leading the fight. He can't go with them!" She told her, half whispering and half yelling. Barbossa turned his body to her as well, for once he agreed with Nicolette.

"For once the mutt is right," he started to Elizabeth. From the other side, Nicolette shook her head rolling her eyes, for once in his life could he go a day without calling her a mutt. He continued, "Jack Sparrow is a pirate lord, you've no right."

Elizabeth pointed to her hat as if it was crown. She faked a grin at him, "King."

"And you're abusing your power," Nicolette said to her annoyed and looked over to Jack who was registering this in his head. Nicolette could've gawked at him, was he actually considering this mad exchange? He shouldn't at all be! Jack thought that this would actually make his plan a lot more easier. Barbossa walked beside Nicolette as they saw a grin curve on his lips soon and his glinting something that Nicolette saw only once before. God damn, pirate!

Jack took his hat off his head and bowed to Elizabeth, his _King_. His arms extended wide as well, embracing this... idea she has for him. Though the nagging reminder of dealing with Jones was annoying him, he thought that he could definitely be closer to the heart. What was he going to do? Be put in the brig? So he agreed to it. He said to Elizabeth, "As you command, your nibs."

"Blackguard!" Barbossa whips out his cutlass and with extraordinary aim he took the trinket hanging above his bandanna. Nicolette held her breath as she saw Jack's face go to the side so the blade would barely touch his face. She looked at Barbossa in disbelief, she was angry... but not that angry. Her eyes were wide as Jack the monkey jumped off of Barbossa's shoulder to collect the trinket on the beach floor. And Jack looked at Barbossa being face to face with him now and looked as though he was just slapped in the face by a woman.

Barbossa sheathed his sword and then took a step closer. He told Jack, the hard man to predict softly, "You have something to say, I might be saying something as well."

Jack seemed to gain his composure back and looked up at Barbossa mockingly. He said to him, "First to the finish then?" Barbossa furrowed his brow at him, was it always a competition between the two of them to see who would win? Yes. Jack noticed that he was aiming for the trinket, a competition of whose plan would work before the other would be healthy. It wasn't like they didn't have a competition over the _Pearl_... "Eh?"

And with that, he looked to Will who was standing there with his hands in his pockets. Jack nodded to him, a small one before tilting his head up and walking toward him and never taking his eyes off of him as well. Will, doing the same. Then they half circled each other, to still not take their eyes off of each other, but Jack found himself backing up into a smug Christopher. When Jack hit his chest, Jack had turned on his heel to see that he was face to face to Christopher. Chris nodded to his side and moved for Beckett to move over. The only open spot was next to Jones.

Grudgingly, Jack slowly made his way uncomfortably next to Jones, having the beady eyes of the squid-face himself narrowed into slits that only a dagger could fit through. And Jack could almost feel that those daggers were about to be thrown at him as well. He gulped, never taking his eyes off the sand and not being able to look up at him. But he felt Jones' hot breath on his cheek and he heard him sneer, "Do you fear death?"

"You've no idea," Jack said to him. The things he did to prevent death were piling, they were about to topple.

"I would like to make an exchange as well," Beckett piped up with his chin. Christopher seemed to look up as well and at Nicolette who was almost worried about what he was going to say. Elizabeth looked at Nicolette before nodding to Beckett for him to continue. "Miss Brown, for Mr. Brown here."

"What?" Nicolette asked in disbelief and looked to Christopher who seemed equally appalled by it. But for some reason him being appalled seemed not real at all. "No."

Christopher injected his opinion with his finger pointed, "Yes."

"No," Nicolette looked over at him sternly. What was going on here? She didn't even want to come here and now she was being brought into it. "Might as well kill me first."

"Done." Will said next to her. Nicolette looked over at him in disbelief as he looked to Christopher with a nod of trust. Then he looked back at Nic, correcting himself quickly, "Not killing you, you going with them."

"Will, I don't think it's a good idea." Elizabeth cautioned, looking at Christopher uncertain. He looked up at her curiously, and why wasn't it a good idea?

"And why wouldn't it be?" Beckett asked her curiously. "We all know Miss Brown is not in any condition to fight, and like our end of our deal she will be safe and not killed."

"That deal was off," Nicolette said to him coldly.

"You made it when you were sure that you were safe," Nicolette furrowed her eyebrows at him. What on earth was he talking? "You had Admiral Norrington on the _Endeavour_ rip up the order for you to be hanged." Nicolette's face fell, that wasn't _him_ and she told him that. Immediately her eyes went to Jack who was eyeing her curiously at the sound of that. Curiously and silently. Nicolette didn't think that Jack knew that James was on that ship, actually she didn't tell him that. She made it her life mission not to tell her that.

Nicolette defended herself quickly, "That I didn't do and I told you I didn't do that. And I told you that he didn't do that at all."

"Then who did? It's not looking good for you, Miss Brown." Nicolette narrowed her eyes at him spitefully. She wasn't going to sell out Governor Swann who wanted it a secret. "Never have I had such a scandal on my ship such before, but put a pirate's whore and an Admiral together and you get chaos I assume."

"Shut it." Nicolette said. "It doesn't... didn't concern you."

"What doesn't concern him, Nicky?" Jack asked curiously with a fake smirk. Something in his eyes told her that he wasn't happy about that statement either. Christopher looked past Beckett with his breath held, this wasn't good at all. He didn't tell Beckett about her and James, so he wondered who was it.

"Nothing," Nicolette said through her teeth.

"Nothing?" Jack asked her. "You seem sure about that. I'm sure nothing happened before, hadn't it, love?"

"Jack, this doesn't concern you either." Nicolette said annoyed and through her teeth.

"Ha!"

"Deal." Elizabeth said under her breath, looking up at the sky exasperated. Nicolette gawked at her in disbelief. No. No deal. She wasn't going to go with him, not at all! And yet Elizabeth said deal! She could kill her and then herself so she would have to go. Before Nicolette could say something back to her, Elizabeth added, "You can have Nicolette Brown and we take Christopher, out of your request."

"Good then," Beckett said with a smile that was small and sly. Nicolette narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine," she muttered to her King. She eyed Christopher and he smiled at her. Nicolette didn't bother to smile back, she wasn't glad about this at all and yet he was smiling at her. She took several steps forward, glaring at Christopher who was watching her as well with narrowed eyes and his smile at her. But Nicolette turned around to see that Beckett moved beside so she could stand beside Jack. Nic gulped inwardly and suddenly felt warm as she cast her eyes downward and felt Jack's gaze on the top of her head. Jack wasn't any more shrunken next Jones' death glare which was still slightly on him.

Beckett had his chin up. A smug air surrounded him and Nicolette immediately disliked his presence more than any other beside her. She felt like she wanted to be sick standing beside him. His voice was calm and still held the amount of smugness that he kept the whole time. "Advise your brethren," started he, "you can fight and all of you will die. Or you may not fight, in which case, only _most_ of you will die."

"Sounds very grim," Nicolette said awkwardly, nodding her head as she awkwardly looked at the ground. It sounded more than grim actually.

Elizabeth took a large step as she stood with her chin up. Her face didn't strike any sort of fear that would doubt her decision, no, there was a clear determination in her brown eyes. They weren't going to die. He was. And he would die the most painful death imaginable if it was up to her. For everyone that had died in their part trying to make him reach the point of his success, for him to take over. They all died for _him_. But to her, she believed not many knew what they were actually dying for. She told him coldly and through her teeth, "You killed my father and you almost killed my friend."

"They chose their own fate," he replied coldly back. Nicolette's eyes widened as she looked up at him in disbelief. She had been told the same thing by him.

"Then you have chosen yours," Elizabeth stated through her teeth still. Her voice was soft and smooth, she didn't show any sign of nervousness at all. Nicolette nodded to her acknowledging that, Swann did always have a great amount of bravery. She said to him, "We will fight, and you will die." Without another word said, Elizabeth turned on her heel and walked away from the four of them and soon the others turned on their own heels. Nicolette watched them begin their way to the other side.

Beckett said next to her, that gave her chills up and down her spine, "So be it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Like I said, next chapter will be a while because of midterms and my research paper (which was going to be on Broadway, but it's such a broad topic :, so I'm changing it), but after that's all done a new chapter will be there :). Don't forget to vote please and put your opinion in your review whether or not you will want the series of one-shots. Like I said, it all is up to you. :)**_

_**I may or may not make a Facebook page that you could "like" and have sneak peaks and info, stuff like that. So, let me know what you think of it.**_


	24. I Will Always Wait

_**I'm going to apologize now for mistakes. I scanned this quickly and I bet if I reread it later that I'll have a better time spotting my mistakes. Plus, if you all see any that would help, point them out to me in your reviews :).**_

_**I have had a lot of fun writing this very long chapter. I packed it all in here, comedy, drama, and romance, and I really hope you enjoy. I am sorry for not updating because of midterms, but it should be a lot better now. Hopefully. I want to thank the reviewers, alerters, and favouriters, made my day a whole lot better seeing your support. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, it's dedicated to you! **_

_**Also, thank you to those who voted on the poll already. But, if you haven't. Go... now! Actually read this first, then go vote :). It's currently at a tie. **_

_Sonow**, **hopeyouenjoy**! **:D Midterms are over, yay!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Four: I Will Always Wait<em>

"Do you trust me?" Christopher asked Will as they boarded the _Black Pearl_ now. The longboat ride there was faced with many glares and uncomfortable silences between the four people aboard it. The most intense glare was the one Barbossa held.

"Not at all," Will stated, tossing behind him a questionable look to Christopher. His eyebrow raised like he was even more unsure than he was on that strip of land that they on just before. The deal he had heard Christopher and Beckett agree together upon was simple and horrible. He couldn't understand why Christopher would agree to such a deal and when Captain was heard, he knew that Chris' history with that didn't stray away from his loyalty. He would do anything to be a Captain again. Anything. Will brought himself up on deck and politely offered Chris his hand to bring him.

Christopher tilted his head to the side and gripped his hand to be brought up on the deck as well. "Good," Christopher chuckled jokingly, "because behind every other pirate, I'm the last you should trust. With good reason, of course." Will watched uncertainly as Christopher walked onto the familiar deck of the _Black Pearl_. Oh, wow, it hadn't changed one bit, apart from being pieced back together from being torn apart by the Kraken. And the fact that it was more crowded than the last time he was aboard it...

Many of glares were sent his way as he stood there, looking at the ship in disbelief. Wow, he wished that his ship would be pieced together again from being blown out of the water. He missed the _Greene Marauder. _He never thought that he would be able to Captain another ship after it, and how could he? He raised that ship from the time where Robert Greene had died fighting for it.

He didn't even notice all the glares thrown toward him, until he had heard an outraged pirate's voice go toward Elizabeth. "Why 's he here?" Gibbs had started, eyeing the betrayer that was suddenly on the ship along with Will. Will was much in his distaste also, as if he could forget the mutiny he performed, but he knew, Gibbs knew, that Christopher brought the EITC to Singapore. He had a feeling the moment they docked there. "Where's Nic and Jack?"

"Not here." Christopher answered for her. Elizabeth seemed a taken aback by Chris who just answered for her. Who was he to answer for her? "We had a trade. Jack for Will and Nic for I. Tell him, Elizabeth."

"It's Captain Swann to you," she said to him evenly, though it was clear that she wasn't happy about him being a part of this either. How could they trust him? He was a part of them! He was practically their most loyal Captain that the company had ever seen yet. But something told her that she should trust him, when Will had stated that it should happen, she started to consider the matter of his trust. Though, it was hard to, and she was still considering it. She looked back at Gibbs with her chin tilted up confidently, "And he is right, there was a trade during the parley. I requested Will for Jack, so he could stab the heart like he wanted, and Beckett had requested Chris for Nic."

Gibbs looked between Christopher and Elizabeth, registering what he had just heard. She had good intentions with the situation between Jack and Will, but Christopher and Nic being exchanged to whichever side... Gibbs had to question. "You agreed to something that the Lord Cutler Beckett had requested?" Elizabeth went to walk away from him to the helm, but Gibbs' voice had stopped her before she could go any further from the first step. "Are you sure that is wise, your _highness_?"

"Are you questioning my order, Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth turned on her heel to face him. Her tone was dangerous to cross with and Gibbs was almost surprised that her voice could sound like that. But Gibbs hadn't let his face fall so soon.

Gibbs answered her confidently, "I am. He's one of them, ain't he? How could you be so sure that Beckett requested him for him to get Nic again? There had to be a reason for it, he didn't do it out of the blue, miss, if I be so bold." Elizabeth furrowed her eyes past Gibbs to Christopher who was waving at several people mockingly and innocently. Barbossa came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, muttering words to him that looked only to be a slur of insults. He then pushed an old pair of breeches and a worn out shirt in the middle of Chris' chest. Chris looked down at the articles with a gleam in his eye, and then nodded obediently going below deck. "Cap'n? He's a traitor!"

"And a good one at that," Elizabeth said under her breath as she watched Christopher walk to the middle of the deck to go down below. His head was bobbed forward and he scratched behind his ear as he descended out of sight. Elizabeth realized suddenly that trusting him was something that she should do. "Nicolette told me he's changed." Elizabeth looked back at Gibbs was staring back at her uncertain of what she would mean.

"If his sister believes that, then I must." Elizabeth explained easily as she went through her head. She was trying to figure out why Beckett would actually propose his trade... Last night, she admitted that Christopher was a good man. Was it strikingly ridiculous that she had found him more like Jack, a younger version of Jack? "Mr. Gibbs, we have no choice but to trust him. He's a good man, I trust him."

Gibbs looked at her for a moment, before nodding understandingly. Though, he didn't like the idea of his Captain being traded in for the traitorous mutineer or the idea that the woman that had proven to be a good friend for a year aboard on this ship to be traded in for another traitor, especially from _the_ enemy. But why would Nic need to be traded in? Why hadn't Elizabeth refused the trade? She had the power to do that, didn't she?

"But... Why Nic? What was needed for her over there?" She would only get heartbroken being by Jack when he stabbed the heart, Gibbs knew. When she had found out, she was distressed for days, still was before when she figured he was still planning on stabbing the heart. She didn't need to be there.

Elizabeth explained to Gibbs quickly, "Nicolette had unfinished business with Jack that needed to be finished. She would be even worse if anything happened to him," it was almost as if she had read his thoughts. But little did Gibbs know that she was thinking the exact same thing. She continued, "before she resolved or told him anything, she would be worse. Trust me on that. We will all just have to see what is in store. All our plans are never set in stone as we had learned before, they never go the right way."

Gibbs nodded to her and Elizabeth went to walk toward Barbossa who was stroking his beard and looking after where Christopher had gone to. Gibbs asked her from behind, "In that case, your highness, orders?"

Elizabeth looked between Barbossa and Gibbs and nodded to him. "We will need to use the _Black Pearl _as a flagship to lead the attack."

"Will we now?" Barbossa asked disinterested, staring off in the direction still where Christopher was descending down. And soon, Christopher reappeared in new clothes, actually just new breeches. He still wore his under shirt and uniform's old handkerchief around his neck. But he was standing beside Pintel who was holding Calypso next to him with a rope that was tied and knotted repeatedly around her. By Christopher's face, he seemed to not like what he was doing to Tia Dalma. But he only just figured out who exactly was Calypso by the plump, belligerent, filthy pirate's words before they went together.

Calypso was sending him a heated glare marked with hatred, Christopher seemed to shrink beneath it.

Will quickly came behind them both, his eyes widening at what was happening. Did Barbossa know what he was doing? "Barbossa, you can't release her." Will tried to reason, but Barbossa seemed unconvinced.

Elizabeth stepped forward, closer to Barbossa. She quickly added after him, agreeing with every bit of her being of what Will was saying, "We have to give Jack a chance."

"Apologies, your _highness_," Barbossa snapped and grabbed her piece of eight tightly in his hand. Elizabeth's chin tilted up as she stared into Barbossa's cold blue eyes. Her eyes narrowed into the most insulted glare that she could muster. She was tired of this! Everyone on this ship always thought so low of her and thought that they could step on top of her like she wasn't really above them. But, Elizabeth didn't snap, she didn't fight it, she remained calm and collective. Someone on their ship had to not act like a frightened pirate.

Barbossa continued, spitting coldly at her, "Too long my fate has not been in me own hands," Elizabeth didn't break or shudder when his lips formed the next two words, "no longer." And then suddenly he pulled the necklace Sao Feng had given her before he died.

* * *

><p>"In ye go," Nicolette was pushed into the brig roughly, this was the second time she found herself in a brig in the matter of two or three days. She turned around with her wrists manacled together raised and kept her eyes on the ground that was covered in mostly moss. She sudden;y wished that she was in the on the <em>Endeavour. <em>At least it was cleaner. When Nicolette felt the relief off of her wrists, she rubbed the indents that the rusted manacles had left on them. The eel-like man waited for her to get a move on, but she had taken to long for his liking. He pushed her away abruptly as Jack entered the cell with his hands manacled.

With a glare toward him, Nicolette walked to the side and leaned herself against the nearest pole. The feeling of that pole against her hair gave her chills up and down. She partly closed her eyes and heard the manacles on Jack click open. He rubbed his wrists, and stated to the man before he left him and Nicky alone, "You should take a lesson on how a lady should be treated, mate."

Nicolette looked over at him at the sound of his voice, it was the first time that she had heard it since they boarded the longboat. The man (or was it even a man?) laughed out loud, not replying to Jack at all and stepped out of the cell before locking them in there together. Jack watched the man leave with his face falling, this wasn't according to plan at all. Nicky felt a corner of her mouth twitch up and she chuckled to herself. Jack looked over at her abruptly. "And what are you laughing about, Nicky? You are the one that got us in this mess."

"Oh contraire," she stared, looking away from him as he crossed the cell to a ledge with moss growing on top of that. He sat on top of it crossing his legs and leaning his head against the wood of the ship. "I had nothing to do with this. Unlike you and your _King_ who suggested that you be traded with Will." Jack narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't retort with anything. Nicky asked him shortly after, "How's your plan going for you? I bet greatly, especially when we are in the brig."

"It's going at a clockwork, darlin'," Jack told her rather smugly with a sudden cocky grin. Nicky raised her brow at him curiously, her smirk falling now, "I'm on the _Dutchman_ and now all that matters is how I can get out with my skin attached to get the chest."

Nicolette gulped, she would rather him being locked in the brig with her than him escaping. "You sound very confident for a man locked in a brig."

"Love, you are forgetting one very important thing," Nicky sighed knowing where he was going with this. Before she could either finish for him or even roll her eyes at him, he stated throwing his hands on either side of him, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can get out of everything, all I need is a plan."

Nicolette shook her head, leaning her head against the pole and closing her eyes. She added to him, "Which is something that you don't have yet. Your time is running short, Jack."

"Shut it." Jack said to her with his eyes narrowing. Nicolette sighed with her eyebrows perking. She didn't notice that Jack's eyes were still on her, narrowed with a certain intensity in them. There was something strange about her right now. Jack knew that she was ignoring the words of Beckett from before, jumping around the subject like it wasn't supposed to be there. Jack was debating if he should bring it up suddenly, it was bothering him. It was very much bothering like someone was poking him in the same spot repeatedly for him to react.

Nicolette felt something in her heart that felt a lot like dread and she cracked open her eyes to see Jack only look away from her. What was he thinking? What was going through his head? Nicolette gulped before asking him, "Are you mad with me?"

Jack looked back at her with his eyebrow raised. "About what?"

Nicolette scoffed at him, "About what? You know very well what I'm talking about, Jack." Jack looked at her moment with disbelief and then he looked away from her, rubbing the bridge of his nose in deep thought as his head started to ache. Nicolette wasn't taking that as an answer, silence. This had to be done now, they weren't going to get another chance after this. "I lied to you, Jack. Several times these last couple of days, especially about what happened on that ship. Yet you are saying nothing about it now. Why aren't you saying anything right now?"

Jack looked up at her curiously and pursed his lips for a moment. That was a tough question. Why wasn't he saying anything about it? Maybe because she still didn't admit it herself to him? That could very well be a possibility. Though, he could very much tell what it was. It was vague how Beckett put it, but any wise person with quick wit could figure it out easily. Jack asked her innocently with a fake smirk, "Well, deary, why don't you enlighten me? I seem to have a mental blockage."

Nicolette narrowed her eyes at him and parted her mouth insulted, a bit. He knew exactly what he should be enlightened of! Why in the bloody hell was he playing like he didn't? Nicolette stated to him agitated, "I don't need to because you know very well."

"Do I, Nicky?"

"You should," Nicolette told him with her brow furrowed toward him. "And for you not to say anything about it to me is... shocking."

Jack chuckled half-heartedly to himself, "Oh, Nicky," Nicolette stared at him like he was crazy as he stood up from his bench. "Nicky, Nicky, Nicky, Nicky," he crossed over to where she was and Nicky found herself staring into his brown eyes that held a reflection of her in them and for once she was actually worried about what the great Captain Jack Sparrow was going to go off about in front of her now. What could he possibly want to say other than yes or no? Was it hard to say either of those two words? For him, the wordiest pirate she thought that ever sailed on the Caribbean, it was.

He repeated to her one last time, "Nicky."

"Yes?" Her voice was edged with both irritation and aggravation. Even when she was the guilty of the two, she somehow always gotten aggravated or irritated by him easily. Force of habit, she supposed. He didn't answer, he stared at her almost incredulously in her hazel eyes. "Get it out, if you want to get out of here with your _hide_."

"I'm getting there, love. Patience is always key."

"Well how fortunate that I don't have it. Now, tell me, are you mad with me?" Nicolette frowned as she continued to gaze at him. She saw something in his eyes that he was aggravating her purposely. Why couldn't he just tell her? Was it that hard? But, she couldn't tell, was he hurt by hearing this. He sure of hell wasn't acting like he was hurt at all. Nicolette tried her best reading him, as usual having much difficulty.

"You really want to know, love?" Jack asked her a smirk still on his face like he was amused by this almost. This was just _torturing_ her, good, she deserved it. Jack enjoyed watching her squirm. _She should just be honest and tell me what happened, I don't know what happened with Nicky and that... wretch,_ Jack thought. This might be good for her. It might teach her a lesson for the future to admit her wrong after someone else had.

Nicolette looked at him with disbelief, of course she wanted to know! Why was he not telling her at all? Nicolette actually found herself scowling almost at him. And who wouldn't? The man was just as insufferable, maybe even more, than any other that she had met! She thought, for a brief moment, shaking what was going through his head out in the open so she wouldn't be left in the dark of it. She stated to him sarcastically, "No, I only asked you that before because it's the contrary."

"Well, I don't know what to say about something that I don't know about," Nicolette's face couldn't have fallen any further and she narrowed her eyes at him. He did know what he was supposed to say something! Now Nicolette was tempted (if she had the strength, she would do it, too) to throw him off this ship! Was it that hard to say what he wanted to? What in the bloody hell was he waiting for? "So, why don't you enlighten me of what happened? What was the scandal you both pulled on the ship with the man that you had feelings for since you left Port Royal?"

Nicolette pushed him away from her annoyed. "I didn't have feelings for him back then." Jack looked at her with a shocked expression and put his hands on her chest like he was offended that she actually pushed him away from her. He tilted his head at her curiously as she breathed unevenly and her eyes began to water in front of her as she looked down at the _Dutchman's _brig. What did she just say? Jack wasn't daft and would catch on. "Oh god..." She quickly sat on the acting bench that Jack had before.

Jack watched with his face falling, he hated seeing this girl upset. Even if he was mad at her, he hated it. It was something that made the pit in his stomach actually become greater. Nicolette looked over to the side where Jack wasn't on and swept a piece of her fallen hair that went into her face. Jack stood there dumbfounded, what should he do?

_Comfort her,_ his mind told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jack's eyebrows perked at the idea and he muttered a quick, "Thanks," under his breath. He sauntered over to where she was and looked over at her face to see that she was biting her nails and shaking. In the time of a second or two, the mention of James actually made her breakdown in front of Jack, which is by far the last thing that she wanted to do in front of him. Jack's shoulders fell and he took the hand that was by her mouth.

Nicolette looked up at him without any sort of words to carry her through a sentence. Jack brought the dainty, slightly calloused hand that he held within his to lay a tentative kiss on top of her knuckles. Nicolette in response looked him up and down confused and then he asked her in, for the first time during their time in the brig together, a serious tone, "Does that answer your question, love?"

Nicolette didn't know if she should nod or anything, she just looked away from him as he lowered himself in front of her watching her every move carefully. He asked her gently in a whisper, still holding her hand, "You have those feelings for him now, however?" Nicolette swallowed nervously and she scrunched up her face in a way to not let the tears fall out of her eyes. No, she would rather hold it in. Jack took her chin with his other hand and moved her face so that her hazel eyes, though bloodshot and watery will be caught by his.

Nicolette smiled sadly down at him and nodded almost not noticeably by him, but he did notice. He stood up and Nicolette's eyes followed him, expecting him to walk away from her.

But though his hand left her chin, he never let go as he sat down next to her. Nicky looked over at him in disbelief and he grinned at her and patted his chest. She reluctantly laid her head there as he wrapped his arm around her waist, his other hand had let go of hers and he smoothed the top of her hair so he could place his chin on top of there. Then he gripped her hand again. This time tighter and she gripped back even more tighter than him, but not tight enough for him to get hurt from it. Nicolette chuckled against his chest soon after, "I... I was expecting a fight just now. Not... at all this."

"Surprised ya, haven't I?" Truth be told, he was expecting a fight before she sat over here. He was happy that there wasn't, she should cry more often before they got into an argument. It was easier to comfort than fight and then comfort and apologize after. They could just talk things out like this. Jack was comfortable with it and it seemed like she was as well.

"You're a hard man to predict, even for me."

Jack chuckled to himself and Nicolette felt the rumble from it in his chest, "That may be so, but that is the fun part of me. You must admit."

"Unfortunate as it might sound... yes." Nicolette admitted to him, closing her eyes and letting a single tear escape. But it was only that tear that left her eye. She wasn't going to let anything make her shed another. Nothing at all. "I'm sorry, Jack," she told him honestly.

Jack said to her gently above her, "Don't be sorry for what you feel, love. If you are, then you have loads to apologize for that isn't necessary to apologize for. And I wasn't around to stop anything that had happened, if I was, he would be long at the bottom of the sea and wished he hadn't laid a single hand on you."_You're my lass, no one touches you now but me,_ Jack added to himself, he didn't think saying that out loud would be a good thing.

Nicolette smiled to herself and opened her eyes again. She lied to herself before, she let out a couple of more tears. She told him honestly, "He was a good man, Jack. A... gentleman, he wouldn't have done anything if you were still around, trust me. He was reluctant with kissing my hand while you _weren't_ around."

Was? Jack's face fell, wouldn't it be 'is'? Jack looked down at her hesitantly before asking her carefully, "Why 'was', Nicky?"

He didn't know? Nicolette took a deep breath, long and heavy and she lifted up her head to look Jack in the eyes. "Jack, he..." Nicolette closed her eyes and drew another breath. Jack watched her before realizing what she would mean and before she could continue, Jack pulled her in quickly to stop her talking and know that he figured it out. He would rather not have her tell him. So, that was the source of the tears. Jack leaned his back against the side and Nicky cry on his shoulder. He rubbed continuous circles on her back as she cried on him.

"Love, it's okay to cry, no need to hold it in around me." Jack said in her ear and actually realized how much he had missed holding her like he was now. "You're a strong woman, you know. Aside from blushing easily and your nervous habits, you are strong. You've been through a lot, Nicky, especially through these months."

Nicolette smiled hearing that from him and her small sobs soon ceased to exist around him as time went on. Then they sat in silence, oblivious to that nothing yet was happening outside of the ship. Jack grinned crookedly to himself as he held her like that and then a voice hit his ear that was thrown from the corner of the cell. "You still want to stab that heart, mate?" Jack's grin soon fell into a sneer as he looked over to see a copy of himself looking at him with his arms crossed over his chest, a smug smile curving on his chapped lips. "Seems as though you are quite comfortable where you are now."

"Of course, he wants to stab the heart!" The other one stated over from the other side. Jack's eyebrow was raised and he was prepared to interject, before realizing that he was with Nicolette. She would think that he was less than sane. _As if she already doesn't, _he scoffed to himself. "He's Captain Jack Sparrow, why wouldn't he? He would have a reassurance that he would never die and sail the seas for an eternity... who in the bloody hell wouldn't want that?"

"He has a point," Jack admitted out loud. Nicolette briefly turned her head to look up at him to see that his brown eyes were suddenly distant. She raised her brow confused. Who was he talking to? Then she found comfort in his shoulder once more.

"But look where you are now," Jack looked down Nicolette's back and then back at the one looking all smug at him. "Oh, Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, Jackie," Jack narrowed his eyes at the dreaded alias Teague called him by. He hated when people called him, 'Jackie.' What was he, a woman? Jackie, last time he checked, was a name for a woman! The Jack had moved closer to him, "It seems you haven't still forgotten what or _whom_ is really important to you." His eyes looked at Nicolette and then back at Jack.

"Stop being so ridiculous, he still wants to stab the heart, it's even more obvious than what you are putting out to him." The other Jack stated to the smug one.

Jack looked between them with a face, his grip actually going tighter on Nicolette possessively and he didn't realize it. He stated to both of them, "Go away."

"What? Did you say something?" Nicolette looked up at him with her brow furrowed up at him confused. Jack looked pretty confused himself and quickly he shook his head no. Then, with his head, gestured back to his shoulder for her to lay her head back down there. Nicolette looked at him carefully with a concerned frown before actually laying her head slowly down, now she was not worried about her own sanity, but for Jack's.

The smug Jack answered as Jack glared over at him, he leaned against the pole Nicolette was previously on and his smirk had turned into a cheeky grin, "To the locker?"

"But not without you, Jack." Jack raised her brow at the other one. What was going on right now?

"Stab the heart," Jack almost jumped and drop Nicky as a Coral version of himself started to mould on the closest wall to him, the one right next to him. Jack's eyes went wide and he gulped as he suddenly rushed the circles on Nicky's back. "Live forever..." The other two Jacks were equally as disgusted and coming toward Jack and the coral version of him. "As Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_." Then he took out his brain for the top of his head and Jack suddenly felt like he was going to gag. The other two just stared with their faces turning. But all three of their pairs of eyes stared at the brain disgusted.

But as the coral Jack rubbed and sniffed his brain, a thought had definitely came to him. "Then again, if you're in the brig, who's to stab the heart?"

Smug Jack added to prove his point as the other, not coral, Jack sniffed out the real Jack's hair smelling something vaguely familiar, "Another reason that puts immortality a bit out of reach, wouldn't you say?" Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

The other Jack suddenly pulled a peanut out of Jack's hair with a bright smile, "Oh! Peanut!" And then he popped it into his mouth. Both Jack and Smug Jack looked over at him, even the one with coral all over him with the brain in his head, looked over at him strangely. And that was when Jack's mind sparked an idea and he looked down at Nicolette tapping her lightly on her waist.

"Love," Jack said in her ear and slowly Nicolette moved herself so that she was looking at him with her eyebrow raised at him. She had no idea, but behind her, Coral Jack was now licking his brain as he kept sniffing. It was almost disrupting Jack's train of thought as he was about to continue with a light smirk. Nicky looked better than she was before, but her eyes were still a bit swollen from her crying and her face was still a bit red. That'd go away, Jack figured. "It's not fun being a locked up bird, you know."

Nicolette still had her brow raised, not seeing what he meant until a moment after. She smirked back at him, "Any ideas, Captain Sparrow?"

"None..." Jack said to her dismayed with a slight frown to himself as he looked down at the mossy, wooden ground. Maybe if he did have a plan it would he wouldn't be so dismayed.

Nicky actually frowned to herself, "Oh... then that'll have to be fixed."

* * *

><p>Christopher and Pintel finished tying Tia Dalma to the mast of the <em>Pearl<em>. Christopher dropped his end of the rope and looked at his work almost admirably. Five pieces of rope tied together successfully to hold a little woman back. Christopher didn't wonder why... yet, but he assumed that it was all in good reason. He gave his orders Barbossa told him to give before started to tie and pointed to several members of the crew, "We need eight more hands to hold her back! Get a move on, now!" The men looked at each other a little confused as to why _he _was giving orders and not Gibbs, Barbossa, nor Elizabeth.

Christopher could've rolled his eyes at them and then he added, shrugging his shoulders as he picked up his own end of the rope, "Captain's orders!"

"Aye, aye!" Some men shouted. Some not as enthused as the rest and soon there were eight more hands gripping the ends of the rope that held Tia back. Barbossa came with a torch in his hand and Ragetti at his side and he looked at Tia smugly almost. But before he started with his plans, he walked over to Christopher and looked the traitorous filth up and down.

"Make sure none of these scoundrels, let go of their end." Christopher looked over at him as Barbossa went to test the grip of his rope, but he only wanted to test his grip. Barbossa shook the rope roughly as Chris just watched him uncertainly. Then Barbossa looked back at him with a slight sneer and he pointed a finger at Christopher who looked at it pointedly. He snarled, "You're going to need a tighter hold to her back. Make sure the lot is holding her tight like you should."

Christopher was not used to be taking orders. It was so hard adjusting to it. But he looked around at everyone holding an end and ordered as Barbossa walked over to the front of Tia Dalma, "Hold that rope tightly! If any of you decide to let that rope fall then you decided your fate today, you bunch of dogs!" Will stared at Christopher as he was being held back by a couple of pirates, momentarily his teeth grinding and glaring stopped. His stare was rather in disbelief and embarrassed that Christopher had even said that.

Christopher sensed his stare and looked over at him. "Too much?"

Will admitted to him, "Just a little." Christopher took a deep breath, but it seemed to work, they all tightened their grip and pulled at the rope even harder. Christopher soon did the same and Tia Dalma in the middle didn't at all seem happy by how they were treating there.

Christopher asked to himself, "Now what?"

"Be there some matter of rite of incantation?" Gibbs asked, eyeing the torch that Barbossa was holding in his hand and Ragetti presented the bowl to Gibbs, gesturing that they would be needing that. Gibbs furrowed his eyes at that and then at Barbossa who was standing in front of him tall and proud, feeling important.

"Aye," stated Barbossa with a firm nod. "Items brought together, done. Items to be burned," he looked over at Gibbs as if that he would be needing something from him now. Gibbs looked at him carefully with an eyebrow raised at him before going over what he meant in his head. He tilted his head at him annoyed and then went into his breast pocket reluctantly to take out his flask. He opened it and poured only some of the rum in there and then quickly closed it back up and put it safely back in his pocket.

Barbossa was nevertheless satisfied by that and said to Gibbs, "and someone must say the words, 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!'" Pintel raised his eyebrow at that in disbelief along with Christopher, that wasn't it... was it? Barbossa sensed their confusion and looked between them, stating, "To said it must be spoken as if to a lover."

Christopher smirked and asked him mockingly, "And you suppose you could make it sound lovingly?"

Barbossa glared over at him and though he was about to retort, he changed his mind. He had to get this over with. "Master Ragetti." Ragetti immediately stood straight up and presented the bowl to him as Barbossa raised the torch up in the air. And then looking up and closing his eyes like he was a King or a chief doing this, he said loudly, "Calypso," Tia Dalma closed her eyes ready for it, "I release you from your human bonds." Then Barbossa lit the items in the bowl and in the deep silence, everyone waited for something... anything to happen.

But there wasn't even a breeze of change that went past them. Murmurings broke out around and Tia opened her eyes to look at Barbossa scornfully. Pintel said loudly to Christopher who was across from him, "Is that it?"

Christopher shrugged uncertain, hell, he didn't even know what was going on at this moment! Barbossa looked around a bit dumbfounded, what did he do wrong? He did it right! It should've worked.

"No, no, no, you didn't say it right!" Ragetti stated suddenly and silence fell among the group. If anyone was going to speak out, no one expected it to be the pirate with one eye. And Christopher just realized that he now wore an eye-patch where his wooden eye would be. Barbossa glared over at him, who was he to say so? Ragetti, under the many stares, shrunk where he stood and looked around shyly. Then he continued, "He didn't... you, you have to say it right." Then he gripped the bowl on both sides tightly and looked forward to see Tia Dalma look at him longingly.

Ragetti had to gulp again, feeling everyone's stares still and he looked down at the deck as he made his way slowly over to Tia who was gazing at him. He moved to her side and held the bowl in front of her as Tia's eyes followed him in wonder. Ragetti whispered in her ear softly with his tone gentle and lovingly, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds." Ragetti took a step back as Tia Dalma... now Calypso leaned over to where he was with her eyes closed and then the pieces of eight vanished and the fire extinguished to mere smoke. As the smoke raised, Calypso breathed it in through her nose.

Will was watching carefully and with all his strength he went over to Calypso, dragging whoever it was that was keeping him back. They didn't want the whelp doing anything stupid while with them. So he was still restrained when he had gotten to her. "Tia Dalma," he breathed. But she didn't answer. She continued to breathe the smoke. Will thought for a moment and then realized, she wasn't Tia Dalma, the Obeah woman he had met a while ago. She was... "Calypso..."

Calypso's head snapped right up and the bowl dropped to the floor as Ragetti moved his hand and himself away from her. He took his place next to uncle. Christopher watched Calypso now in disbelief that it was actually the Goddess, he didn't expect Tia Dalma be the Goddess she talked about... Will moved closer to her, restrained as he did however. He said lowly to her, to get her rallied up, "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how?" Calypso glared at him both scornfully and spitefully, as if to try and hurt him.

She didn't answer. Will decided to make it clearer for her. He moved closer to her, dragging whoever held him back along with them. "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" spat out Calypso. Will for a moment, seemed dismayed, she really didn't know who did it, did she?

But when he talked again, his voice dropped into almost a hiss with just as much hate for him as many pirates of the current age held, "Davy Jones."

For a moment it seemed that Calypso didn't believe him. She stared at him disbelief as her chest felt like it was being compressed by something huge that could, might as well, kill her. Christopher stared at her waiting for some sort of reaction and then he heard it. The biggest wail that he had never heard before. He felt like he had to cover his ears, but it probably still wouldn't suffice to block it out. Then he felt the rope in his hand slip and he watched as the woman before him was beginning to grow. Pintel shouted, holding his end tightly, "This is it! This is it!"

"Well, I'll be damned," Christopher muttered to himself and held his rope more tightly than ever. He looked around at everyone holding an end of the rope as it began to strain, "The lot of you! Hold on tightly, don't you dare let go!" Everyone looked up as Calypso wailed hysterically and struggled against the rope that bounded her. Soon Calypso was looking down at them all with a coy, fake smile. Her eyes almost seemed dazed and distant as she looked down at them.

Many of the crew, knelt down to her in worship. Will and Elizabeth looked over each other reluctantly and soon they stood the same. The men with the ropes, inclined their head as a way of bowing, including Chris. Barbossa peered over his hat as he used his torch to support himself on his knee. "Calypso," shouted he, "I come before you as servant, humble and contrite! I have fulfil my vow and now ask of you a favour." Calypso looked at him curiously and tilted her head, "Spare meself, me ship, and me crew, but unleash your fury on those who dare pretend themselves to be your master," he added more quietly with a sinister grin, "or mine."

For a moment, it seemed to everyone on the ship that Calypso was considering. All watched her with bated breath as she tilted her head back and forth, not saying a word with a smile that could be looked at as being sinister if someone studied it. But, that smile soon fell and Calypso shouted with her voice down an octave and rumbling the deck of the _Black Pearl, _"Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crochir l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!" She struggled against what had bound her to the mast as she shouted out in a different language at the top of her lungs.

Then without warning, the ropes' that were tied around her strain vanished and the people holding them lurched forward as Calypso turned into what looked to be like crabs. Calypso turned into what seemed to be over two hundred crabs and they fell onto the ship, flooding the deck and tumbling over the crew. Christopher went down on his knees as they fell onto his back and then soon they all spilled off of the ship right away. Christopher felt as though there was a relief on his back as he stood up and ran to the railing of the ship, staring at the sea in bewilderment.

What in the hell just happened? He looked around to see everyone either brushing themselves off panting, or getting crabs off of them. Ragetti had one pinching the tips of his fingers and he was jumping around like one of them were in his pants along with Pintel. Christopher walked away from the railing as Will looked up at the sky, unimpressed like many others. He asked out loud, "Is that it?"

Pintel shook his head grudgingly and looked over the railing. He said to no one in particular, "Why, she's no help at all."

Christopher agreed with him, "She really isn't. Bloody woman." He looked to Barbossa who was scowling at mostly himself for being so foolish. Christopher was almost afraid to ask him, but he felt that it was tormenting everyone's mind. "So, what now, Captain Barbossa?"

"Nothing," Barbossa stated staring at the ground. All Barbossa could think of was how they were going to die now fighting, instead of watching the fight unfold. He could hear the 'I told you so' from both the mutt and Sparrow in his head taunting him as he stood there. "Our final hope has failed us."

A strong rustle of wind past them and it whistled as well. It tossed several hats onto the deck, including Elizabeth's. She was deep in thought it seemed, she remained rather mute while this whole ordeal, not saying a word about what Barbossa was doing against her orders. She mumbled under her breath, "It's not over."

Will caught wind of it nearby and he added on for her as she walked beside herself. The rustle of wind seemed to have grown louder. "There's still a fight to be had."

"We've an armada against us," Gibbs added rather grimly, going for the flask in his pocket, but thought better of it. He might have better use for it later if they were going through with this. He continued, "and with the _Dutchman,_ there's not chance."

"A slim chance at that, the _Dutchman _is faster and stronger than us." Christopher added grimly, looking over to where the armada was with a frown and his brow furrowed over there worriedly.

"It's only a fool's chance." Elizabeth stated to herself once again, rather than to everyone else. She pursed her lips while the wind blew her hair the other way where her head was turned. The creases of her forehead starting to form showed that she was in deep concentration.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann," Elizabeth slowly tilted her head up at the sound of Barbossa's voice. Elizabeth continued to think for a moment, bold thinking that a proper woman her age shouldn't have been thinking about when he mentioned her father. But, it wasn't only the reason for what she was thinking. It was a reason with far more depth. Barbossa continued, admitting to her honestly, "and it's not something that I'm intendin' to die for."

Many of the crew agreed with Barbossa, but many didn't want to admit it. Christopher watched the back of Elizabeth carefully, he wasn't sure about how she was going to react to what he had stated to her, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good. Elizabeth soon turned on her heel slowly to face Barbossa with her face for now lacking any sort of emotion, other than determination. "You're right," many people were surprised that she answered like that. She paused, letting the wind howl through the silence between her and everyone. "Then what shall we die for?"

A brave light shone in Elizabeth's eyes a she took a look at everyone about the _Pearl_. She growled under her breath, walking to the nearest rigging, "You will listen to me." Everyone seemed confused for a moment, before they heard her shout, some actually jumped at how forceful her voice was, "Listen!" She jumped onto the railing and grabbed the rigging to support her. In front of them, was a ruthless, woman pirate King, not the prissy, aristocratic, woman she was in Port Royal who wanted adventure. "The Brethren will still be here looking to us, to the _Black Pearl _to lead! And what will they see?

"Frightened bilge rats on derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men. And freedom!" The crew waited on her every word, suddenly as she continued talking they felt a rush through them. Even Christopher, who loathed pirates throughout the time since someone like his father died because of them, waited on her every word. "And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannon, they will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do!" Will looked at his fiancé admirably. Elizabeth was shouting at the top of her lungs, letting the inspiration flow through her veins.

Everyone on the crew saw how fierce she looked while speaking. She was right, this was so much more that what they would ever imagine. Her voice lowered with a crack, "By the sweat of our brow, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts." She now looked a bit hopeless and was now out of breath herself. She looked around at the crew desperately hoping that they had caught wind of what she said, gave them hope. "Gentlemen... hoist the colours."

Will repeated with a nod, "Hoist the colours."

Murmurs around the crew broke out and Christopher smiled to himself as he heard the crew cheer around him. Soon he brandished his own sword and cheered along with. "Hoist the colours!" He repeated broadly, glad that he said yes to the deal Beckett had proposed. He was on the right side, finally.

* * *

><p>"Think, Jack," Nicolette said sitting where she was. Jack was rubbing his temples, pacing around the brig, thinking. Nothing came to him, of course. It annoyed! Why couldn't he think clearly? Nicolette sighed to herself and stood up from where she sat, suddenly feeling the ship lurch uncontrollably. She jerked forward, holding onto the pole for support. She looked around and saw Jack was still pacing there, not stumbling from the sudden movement. Whatever was starting to happen outside, wasn't good. The fight began and they weren't fighting yet. "Jack!"<p>

Jack paused in his pacing and walked over to her to steady her on her feet. "Well, do you have any bright ideas?"

"Well, you are Captain Jack Sparrow," she said to him as Jack. "I thought that your plans come to you like," she snapped her fingers in front of his face, "that."

Jack looked at her fingers pointedly and pointed one of his up to correct that. And that was when he brandished a new set of ideas in his head. He took a step back and smirked to himself, "Of course! Of course, Nicky! The whelp!" Nicky raised her eyebrow at him confused for a moment. Will? What would he have to do with this? "Turner. Of course, the whelp. Think like the whelp, think like the whelp, think like the whelp, think like the whelp." He kept repeating that while pacing back and forth in the same spot he was before.

Think like the whelp? Why would he think like the whelp? "Jack..." Nicolette said carefully taking several steps toward him. As Nicolette held his shoulders he stopped his pacing to look at her confused. "You always called Will stupid..." Nic said slowly to him, "Why now of all times do you decide to think like him?"

"Nicky, I thought that you were smart," Jack said to her, taking her hands off of his shoulders. Nicolette frowned looking at him and pouted with her brow furrowed at him still confused. "Love, I didn't mean offence to that," Jack said quickly with a chuckle, "swear on the pain of death. But, think hard about it. How many times has dear, noble William escaped from either a brig, cell, or even the nearest of deaths?" Nicolette's eyes brightened and she smiled at him brightly as well.

Why hadn't she thought of it? Why! Nicolette added on, "Think back to a year ago, when you were in prison and we were coming to get you."

Jack's eyebrows perked and he looked up away from her and to the cell door that was locked. "Leverage."

"I'll check if they are them." Nicolette said quickly as she walked away from Jack, swaying as if there was a storm going on outside. She gripped the bars of the cell and examined the hinges of the door. She touched the rusted edges of the metal and the smile on her face couldn't have grown bigger. "Jack, half-pin barrel and slightly rusted. This will get off in the matter of two seconds."

Jack didn't waste any time at all. He quickly found his leverage, a large, sturdy plank he had found while scanning the cell. "Nicky," Nicky grabbed the other side of the plank and they both conveniently placed the plank so that it would be easy to take out the door. Between his strength and Nicolette's strength, the two got the door off in the matter of a couple of seconds and they both threw the plank off to the side. "Got to love the whelp and his feeble-minded brain."

"That's true." Nicolette admitted looking at the door. "We got to go. I need my effects and quickly."

"You're right!" Jack admitted and grabbed her hand before dragging her out of the cell in the brig with him. But a haunting doubt was in Nicolette's mind as he dragged her, and it worried her dearly. She slowed down as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Jack turned around to see her with an uncertain frown and her forehead creased worriedly. "Nicky, we got to go if we..." he trailed, suddenly finding the reason of why she slowed down.

"Jack..."

"I know," he said quickly, putting a finger under her chin so that she was looking up at him. "Only if you want to, I'll do it." Nicolette furrowed her eyebrows at him confused for a moment. "If I am to expect you waiting at the end of ten years, I'll stab it, if not, I'll call it off and we'll figure something else out."

Nicolette searched his brown eyes, unsure of what to say to him. She was practically speechless by what he just told her. He would do that for her? Just not stab the heart for her? She repeated, shaking her head, "Jack..." she trailed off at a loss of words.

"I promised that I would never die on you again, had I not?" He asked her with a cheeky grin. Nicolette just gazed at him uncertain of what to say to him.

"You did, you're right," Nicolette breathed in evenly, but shook her head. "But you don't have to call it off, Jack. Many people are counting on you to stab it to end it, I can't make that decision for you to stay with me, that's selfish."

"You're a pirate though, love." Jack told her with a smirk on his lips. "We do selfish things most, if not, all the time. It's in our bloody nature to do such!"

"Right you are," Nicolette said to him with a smirk back at him. "But you're doing an unselfish thing, without even knowing it. I'll always wait for you, Jack, you needn't question me that again. Especially when you're alive," Nicolette took out the black jewel in her shirt and showed it to him. Jack looked down at it pointedly, "I have this either way. I'll rub it and you'll always be present with me, I believe that's what you told me." Jack smirked down at her hazel eyes that always cast a small spell on him, this time no different and Nicolette grinned up at him. She repeated to him, "I will always wait for you."

"I'm glad to hear that, love." Jack leaned down to kiss her lips passionately and Nicolette kissed back with just the same amount. The two of them were fighting against each other for who would take control and soon Jack managed to open her mouth and she willingly allowed his tongue to go in. Nicolette soon broke it off as Jack parted from her slowly dismayed by not continuing on with it. "Breaking it off so soon? We have time, Nicky."

Nicolette shook her head no, "I highly doubt that."

Jack quickly dove in to catch her lips again, but this time they came in quick pecks. Nicolette was caught surprised by each and every one of them loosened up her lips. She soon allowed him to have his way, and she murmured to him in between his kisses, "I love you, Jack."

"As do I." He said back to her and then added to her, "See? We have all the time in the world. They still think we're locked up."

"Yes, but—." The ship lurched again forward and this sent Nicolette and Jack onto the deck with their backs hitting hard against the floor. Actually only Nicolette's back, on top of her was Jack who was looking aggravatingly around him. Nicolette's hands found their place on his chest and she closed her eyes groaning from the hard fall. "Why am I always on the bottom?"

Jack laughed loudly and retorted, still on top of her, "As many times as we were in this position, I have no idea. Enlighten me."

"Get off of me," Nicolette said to him. "If we haven't gone when I said we should than we would've never ended up like this." Nicolette eventually, somehow, she made him roll off of her and she stood up again only to find the ship actually rocking back and forth. She swayed over to her left and Jack caught her as he stood up from where she was. "What in the bloody hell is going on out there?"

"I have no idea," Jack admitted to her, helping Nicolette to be steady on her two feet. "But whatever it is, we'll soon find out. Come on, we hardly have time to stand around."

Nicolette looked at him in disbelief, wasn't that what she had said multiple times before? Before she could say a word, Nicolette felt herself being dragged up the stairs to go where their effects and weapons were kept. Jack seemed to actually know, since he was dragging her around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Like I said, it was a lot of fun to write and for me to write about... 7,000 words today (adding onto the previous 3,000) felt awesome and I felt like I got my touch with writing long chapters like in Love Unexpected. This chapter felt good to write. <strong>_

_**So, if you have seen any mistakes, make it easier for me and point them out, so I can edit them. I did say that I scanned it, so it probably does have mistakes in it. **_

_**Also, take the poll if you haven't... it's a tie, and I swear, this poll has so many twists and turns that I really thought this story was going to keep its steady lead until I checked up on it today. I was beyond shocked, I'll admit it when there was a tie between it and another. But the poll will be up for a while, until the middle of Runaway, so you have time to vote...**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed and hope I can update soon! Reviews are what keep me going and inspire me, and as a writer for fanfiction, and I think most will agree, that a simple review, is the most valued payment they could ever receive.**_


	25. The Maelstrom: Part I

_**Hello! I was going to update this on Monday, but I decided to leave it off at a spot you'll hate me for. Because... I'm just evil like that. Haha. Thank you to the person who reviewed last time, and the alerts, and the favourites. But I must add, because this is bothering me, and this has been bothering me for a while, you guys are worrying me with the lack of reviews lately. If you find something wrong with the chapters I post, please do share, I really don't get offended and after you say what you say, I actually go back over said chapter. **_

_**I don't want you all to think that I'm needy, though... I sometimes am, but that is besides the point, but it bothers me a little that I have 300 hits on a chapter and only one review. It makes me think that I'm doing something wrong, but I don't know what that something is to go back and try to fix it. Do you see what I am saying? Sort of? I tried not to make my little lecture sound rude, and if it comes off that way, I sincerely apologize. And I do know that some of you do read and are either a) too shy to review or b) too busy and that's fine. I just wanted to say this... **_

_**And I do love you all, I love everyone that reads this first series, I just thought that that needed to be said by me.**_

_**Well, that dampened the mood of this epic, a bit gruesome at one part (which I didn't like writing at all) chapter for the scene I've been dreading to write this whole entire story. But I do hope you enjoy the chapter! **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Five: The Maelstrom: Part I<em>

Jack dragged Nicolette to Jones' quarters. "Why would our effects be here?" Nicolette asked, trying to keep up with Jack. The swaying of the ship wasn't helping their situation either. Since it swayed, it made Nicolette lose her balance quite frequently. Jack smirked, hearing that question. Why wouldn't they be there? Nicolette looked behind her shoulder wryly, she was worried. What was happening outside that made this ship so bloody rocky. She had a feeling that once they step out on deck things wouldn't be easy going. "He isn't stupid, Jack."

"I know he isn't stupid." Jack stated to her with a roll of his eyes. Nicolette shook her head and stopped walking, making Jack come to an abrupt stop as well. Jack furrowed his brows at her and turned around, "Love, we really don't have any time to fool around now."

"Why would they be in there?" Nicolette asked him with a nod of her head toward that room. It was only a few feet down from where they were, and Jack could taste his sweet victory of recovering his effects and the... chest. Jack almost didn't feel the need to even answer her. Wasn't it obvious? The fish-face would have wanted to hide their things by his chest, since, in turn, he believed that they would not get out of his ill-protected brig. And even if they _were _to get out, Jones would put their effects in the most obvious place.

Jack developed a smug smirk at her and stated, "Because... it's obvious." Nicky just looked at him like he was crazy... She replayed what he just said to her in her head, it still didn't make sense no matter how many times. "Think about it, Nicky, old Jones doesn't expect us to get out of his brig. If we did... and well we did," Nicolette nodded slowly to him like she understood so far, "he would expect us to go in the _least_ obvious place. Because it is the most _obvious_ place for use to go to. Savvy?"

Nicolette stood there for a moment, searching his eyes to see where he came up with that. That was ridiculous. She answered honestly, "No. It's absurd actually."

"Well then," Jack scoffed, gripping her hand again before dragging her to Jones' quarters. "You will learn that only the absurd will think up the absurd." Nicky arched her brow at him and quickly he turned to enter nonchalantly into the room with the chest. The familiar room held an organ against its wall, that was covered with moss. The chest lied in the middle of the room. Nicolette remembered that it was to serve as way to make sure that Jones did as he was supposed to do by the Company. The cannons were still aimed at it.

Nicolette assumed that they took necessary measures to control Jones even during the fight.

Sure enough, the effects were there. Sitting peacefully and unharmed on the bench of Jones' organ. Jack was right before, who knew that his complicated theory would have been right after all.

But who would've known that they're luck would have just gone up. The two easiest guards were there, with their determined, frightened faces, trembling. Their bodies were tense as they held the cannon aimed at the chest, which contained the heart of Davy Jones. Nicky could have sworn that she saw beads of sweat roll down from their hats on both the plump and the skinny man. She could smirk, these men were the laughing stocks of the Navy, and most likely they were the laughing stocks of the East India Trading Company.

Nicolette even knew them when she was a young girl in Port Royal. Murtogg and Mullroy moved their cannons right when they entered the room to point at her and Jack. "Hold it! Or we'll shoot!" Nicolette laughed out loud as Mullroy shouted that at them. Right. Nicolette would drop dead first before that would happen.

"Funny," Nicolette said with a nod. Murtogg's face fell at her comment as she sauntered around them to get to her effects and quickly put them on.

Jack stood where he was for a moment, before finally realizing who these men were. Ah, he remembered these blokes from Port Royal. In fact, they were the two that were arguing at the dock. He got past these oafs easily, so easily that it was practically criminal (the intention was to be criminal, but that was besides the point). He smirked and chuckled to himself really. The two just looked at each other confused as Jack pointed at both of them, "Good one." He followed Nicolette's lead and went to go get his effects along with him.

Doing this, the cannons just followed. "They are determined ones, aren't they?" Jack commented to Nicolette under his breath.

Putting her sheathe over her shoulder and promptly putting her hat on her head, she said to Jack under her breath, "Never are they determined ones, Jack." Jack chuckled lightly at her as he buckled his belt on his pants. Nicolette assured them while grabbing her pistol with a smile, "Don't worry about us, we just came to get our effects. Can't leave without those, now can we, Jack?"

"No, we certainly cannot, Nicky." Jack put his own hat firmly on his head. Nicolette looked them over, Jack was actually right again. They were still holding their cannons firmly at them and Nicolette saw they did have fear in there eyes, they looked as though they would really shoot. She looked over at Jack, as if telling him that it was time to use his gift of tongue. Jack seemed to get the memo right away. He pointed his finger up in the air and stated, "Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you can be elsewhere?"

Murtogg answered him immediately as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, with his brow furrowed, "Someone has to stay and guard the chest."

Nicolette raised her eyebrow and said, "Really?"

"Well... I-I believe so," Murtogg looked down, his grip on the cannon loosening as he thought over what he said again. Then Mullroy abruptly turned the cannon to Murtogg.

"It's not a question." He said to him. Murtogg turned his cannon toward Mullroy, listening to what he got to say. Nicolette's eyebrows perked as she looked over at Jack triumphantly. She still didn't understand why they went back to forth. They were like brothers, she could swear by that. He continued, "There has been a breakdown in military discipline on board this vessel."

"I blame the fish people." Jack motioned toward the chest and held his hand to keep Nicolette there. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched Jack slowly go to for the chest, the two didn't even notice him making his way toward them. Nicolette looked around the room and saw a locket that was by the top of the organ. The familiar locket that she only saw one _other_ wear on their neck. Nicolette grabbed it quickly and put it in around her neck and in her shirt to hide it. This would come in handy, she felt. _For leverage sake._

"Fish people?" Jack tapped her shoulder immediately seeing her distracted gaze at... purely nothing now. Nicolette snapped her head to him and he gave her a incredulously look. "by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non fish people, is that what you're saying?"

"Saying it's contributory, that's all I'm suggesting." Nicolette nodded to the chest quickly and Jack stretched his fingers before slowly grabbing the chest away from them. Nicolette and Jack were hardly surprised when the two didn't look their way. Instead they kept going at each other. Jack gripped her hand again before mouthing, 'Let's go' to her. Nicolette nodded to him before they left quickly without making a sound.

* * *

><p>How little did they know of the mess they were getting into. They stepped out on deck only to be greeted with pouring rain. Nicolette held the brim of her hat as she looked up at the sky to see the angry swirl of clouds above them. "Maelstrom?" She said unsure. A strike of lightening was her answer and she felt her chest heave slowly. "He released her..." she muttered under her breath. She slowly let go of Jack's hand and looked over at him as he scanned the chaos on the deck as he walked forward. Nicolette noticed that Jack hardly realized that she let go of him. She called for him, "Jack!"<p>

"Wha—oh..." He turned around to be greeted by the slight of Davy Jones. Nicolette raised her brow and slowly she turned around to see that Davy Jones and two members of his crew were standing on either side of him. Her eyes slowly widened as she backed away from them. Nicolette gulped.

"Ah ha ha!" Jones laughed at both Jack and Nic. Mainly at Nic, since her eyes widened at the sight of him in fear. "Looky here, boys! Two lost birds!"

"Jack..." Nicolette looked over at him, he had to have plan to get out of this. Right? He was Jack Sparrow, he always had a plan... But Nicolette was not counting to see Jones this soon, and she bet neither did Jack. She backed up slowly with Jack, who was searching for some kind of rope to get himself away.

"Two birds that never learnt to fly!" Nicolette gulped and fingered the hilt of her cutlass.

Jack said to her quickly before talking directly to Jones, "You can handle two of them, can ye, love?"

"I handled more than two men, Jack," she said to him quickly. It was Jones she was afraid of, not the other two.

"Great, then, I'll take care of fish-face and get the key, eh?" He murmured to her in her hair and Nicolette nodded to him curtly, but it was unnoticed by Jones.

Jack picked up his head and stated to Jones, "And to my great regret." He found that rope now. Jack's face quickly brightened up and he used the chest to help him. "But!" He noticed that Jones was the only one actually going after him slowly, the other two looked as though they would rather attack his Nicky. He suddenly felt really guilty about leaving her with him. "Never too late to learn, eh?"

With that, he slammed the chest onto where the rope was tied and grabbed it in his hand. Nicolette watched amazed as Jack swooped up into the air, yelling uncontrollably his way to the mast. She couldn't help but smile at him, "In genius," she said to herself. She looked back to see that the two men... (should she even call them men?) made their way slowly to her. Jones had disappeared, no doubt he went to go get Jack, but how she wondered? "Oh, well this isn't really fair now, is it?" The first mate pulled his axe out from behind. Now, this really wasn't fair at all.

She slowly unsheathed her own cutlass and she held it out in front of her. "Two against one, I really wish that one of you would leave. That's hardly even fair."

"A woman like ye can't handle both of us then, what a shame," the one with the axe told her sarcastically. His head was shaped like it belonged to a hammerhead shark. Nicolette would call him Hammerhead. He didn't have teeth like one, Nicky noted. Nicolette gritted her teeth as she felt her back finally hit the railing, she looked the two men up and down. She noticed the slight gap in between them and decided on a plan of action. When she was going to start on that? She had no idea.

"Too bad we ain't willing to oblige." The other one said. He on the other hand, actually held a cutlass. That would be easier to fend off. She reminded herself about her pistol that she so kindly forgotten.

"I would say otherwise, gentlemen." Before they could even think, Nicolette dipped under them, just fitting that gap between and sprinted off. She would rather run then fight. One of them shouted and went after her. Nicolette stopped in the middle of the ship to see a lonesome officer, looking straight at her. She tilted her head at him curiously before she realized a blade was shining toward her as he lunged it at her. Nicolette blocked it quickly. "That's not nice at all."

The man growled at her like he was some sort of animal. Nicky quickly lunged at him, starting a parry and moved along with him. She was focused now. The man swiped at her, with his timing way off and Nicolette quickly found an opening she decided against taking it though. Her eyes moved away from who she was fighting to see the hammerhead come at her from the corner of her eye. Nicolette thought quickly as she blocked the man's attack yet again. Nicolette muttered lowly under her breath before she clashed her blade against his hard to get it away from her.

It was simple really. This man was hardly a challenge to her. The man looked at her in disbelief as she only pointed her sword at the crook of his neck instead of killing him instantly. Nicolette then sheathed her sword momentarily and grabbed the man by the shoulders in front of her as Hammerhead came at her with an axe. She blocked herself with the man, the cold metal of the axe penetrated the skin of the officer's instead of going into Nicolette. She shield her eyes, not daring to familiarize herself with the sight of _his_ blood splattering. Some of it even went on her clothing.

Nicolette cringed as she heard the man scream in terror, but it quickly faded as he died. She threw his body aside and quickly unsheathed her sword yet again. Hammerhead looked at her darkly, his friend had disappeared. It was just him. Him and her now. He pulled the axe out of the officer's head. Nicky gulped as she took a look at the dead man who fell to the deck, his blood spilling out onto it. No one had the right to die that way and she didn't know if she actually should be guilty for a man who thought it right to work for a murderer in the first place. Nicolette looked up at the blood on the axe Hammerhead advanced to her with.

Nicolette backed away slowly from him with her eyes never leaving the axe in his hand. Nicolette's grip on her cutlass grew tighter than ever. Hammerhead chuckled at her, and Nicolette didn't realize how much she backed up until her back hit the railing.

"In a rut, girly?" He inquired to her. Nicolette gulped and avoided eye contact, she still just stared at that axe, that bloody axe. Nicky gripped it even tighter as she noticed the axe actually rising in front of her.

Nicolette admitted to him hoarsely, "More than a rut actually."

Hammerhead laughed at her again. That laugh... where did she hear that laugh before?

Last time she was aboard here.

Nicolette suddenly remembered why she was doing this... just by hearing that menacing laugh come from Hammerhead. The axe then came down on her and without thinking Nicolette dropped down and shifted away from him as he stuck the axe into the railing. It was now Nicolette's turn to chuckle, but she held it in. She took out her pistol and aimed it at his foot. She wrapped her finger around the trigger and she pulled it.

Immediately Hammerhead stepped away from the railing, and gripped his foot, howling in pain. Nicolette really did chuckle now and she quickly gripped his shoulder, forgetting that he was part of an _immortal_ crew, and took her cutlass, stabbing him in the gut. "Ha ha." She said in his ear mockingly and threw him off her cutlass and onto the deck. She wiped her cutlass against the railing and saw out of the corner of her eye another gleam coming from her side.

She twirled around and clashed her cutlass with another. This was another officer. Nicolette rolled her eyes at him. _Really?_ She asked herself before she jumped back a little to have some room and then parried with the man that attacked her. Surprisingly enough, he showed skill. Nicolette quickly found an opening and went to take it before she saw slimy, monstrous hands grab onto the man's shoulder. Nicolette's eyes widened when she saw the officer being thrown off the ship by Hammerhead. Nicolette gulped.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath and backed away from him again. He got that axe again. She _really_ hate that he was immortal. She quickly let her sight flash away from him again and looked behind her to see that she was about to walk onto the helm. She slowly went on the steps and carefully continued to back away from him. She really hated that they were immortal. She decided that the only way to get out of this is either to run away and scream... or to actually fight him again.

Nicolette tripped on the last step and landed on the helm, her head hitting hard against it. Hammerhead laughed at her as she scrambled, but only enough so she could use her hands to help her move away from him. The axe had risen and Nicolette's eyes followed it as it had. She was prepared for the worst, when she heard a gun shot erupt from behind her. Nicolette stood there stunned as Hammerhead fell backward from the impact, unfortunately he was still not dead.

Nicolette looked over next to her to see who it was and it was an already fallen officer.

His face was red, swollen and ashy. Nicolette watched as his pistol trembled in his hand as he pointed it where he had shot it. The man had blue eyes, and he looked over at Nicolette, his eyes partly closed. Nicolette felt her eyes brim with tears, she felt sorry for him. She said to him, "Thank you." The East India Trading Company officer only nodded her way before he dropped his pistol. His partly opened eyes had shut, the pile of officers he was in were already dead. His head lolled to the side, resting on top of another man's face. Nicolette went to hold his wrist to feel for some kind of pulse. None.

She breathed in slowly before standing up where she is. The wind from the maelstrom picked up her braid and she held her hat in place as the rain poured on top of her. She sheathed her sword and looked around the helm. The man who was at the helm was only steering and he didn't look her way. He was... actually, he was a regular man. Neither an officer, neither a fish person. This man looked like he was a pirate. "Sir," she said slowly as she walked over to him.

The man shook out of a trance he was in. He was trembling in fear suddenly, but he held that wheel steady like if he would let go it would be the death of him. "Sir? What are you—?"

"Stay away from me!" He said to her. Nicolette was taken aback by him. The outburst from him was something she didn't expect to hear out of that small man. His face looked like a rat, almost. He had a pointy nose and his face was filthy. His beady black eyes, were bloodshot like he lacked sleep. Nicolette furrowed her brow at him. "Stay back! I have to do this!"

Nicolette watched him carefully and she breathed in slowly before she held out her hand to him kindly. "No, you don't... you can come with me. Who are you?"

"Stay away!" He yelled at her and Nicky grimaced at him. She took a step back from him. "Didn't ye hear me? I said, stay away!" Nicolette looked him up and down as the man presumed his dazed position at the helm once again, ignoring what was happening around him. Nicolette watched him wryly before something else caught her eye. Another dead body. She looked past the rat-faced man and almost gasped, her hand flew to her mouth.

"_Mercer," _she said with gritted teeth and she slowly walked toward her body. She fell down next to it and touched his pale face in disbelief. He _was_ dead. For a brief moment, Nicolette felt sorry for the man. Then she remembered what _he _had done to her. And, he deserved every bit of this. The blood that was on the corner of his mouth dried up and Nicolette noticed that he had marks on his neck... he was strangled to death. Jones did this to him, she assumed. The marks on his neck were either from fingers or tentacles. Slowly, she stood up. Her eyes went to the _Black Pearl_, she was glad that it was at least less hectic on the helm. There was just a lot of death on it though, and it made her sick.

She looked down at Mercer with a scowl and then abruptly kicked him in the side like he had done to her, repeatedly. She wanted him to feel it so badly. He made her angry just at the sight of him. Nicolette then picked him up and with difficulty, threw him off the _Dutchman. _She hated this ship just like any other person, but she hated this man more than the ship that his dead body was on, it wasn't cruel enough to have him there. She wished it was Beckett, though.

Nicolette then stepped onto the railing holding onto the rigging on the helm that went up to one of the mast.

"Nicky!" At Jack's voice from above, she looked up to see him swinging around the ship. Nicolette squinted her eyes to see him, yelling as he held on tightly to the rope. He yelled again, as Nicolette's eyes just followed him in disbelief, "Nicky! Listen to me! Go to the _Pearl!_"

"What?" Nicolette asked him shocked. Why was he telling her that? No, she was staying here. "No!"

"Nicky, just do it! I have it all handled here, love!" He finished that with another yell as he swung around. Yeah, he definitely had it handled. Nicolette looked around herself for a rope, any rope. She didn't have time to argue with him. She finally gripped one in her hand and looked worriedly up. Could she really leave him on this ship?

No, she couldn't leave him like this. Even if they were separated, she didn't have the inspiration to do so. If she did, then she would've swung off long ago to get to the _Pearl_. She was about to let go and jump down from the railing, when she heard someone run toward her.

Nicolette looked behind her shoulder to see that it was the other fish person that she was supposed to fight before. Nicolette breathed in slightly, and grabbed the rope tightly before she pushed herself off the railing. The fish person leaned to far over to get her and he fell off the edge of the ship. Nicolette looked behind her shoulder and grimaced as he fell into the gaping hole that was in between the ships.

With a thump, Nicolette landed on the _Black Pearl_ and the deck there was even deadlier than the one of the _Dutchman_. Nicolette looked around and brandished her cutlass when she saw an officer advance toward her. Nicolette noticed a wide open spot right in the open. She looked at him in disbelief, the man was serious? Then she, without any question, stabbed him where she sought necessary. She took her cutlass out of him as he fell dead onto the floor.

"Nic!" Christopher's voice sounded out to her from the helm and she noticed that Barbossa was standing on top of where the wheel was built. He pointed down to Will and Elizabeth who were adjoined holding hands fighting. They were reciting something. Nicolette narrowed her eyes at them like they were crazy. "Watch out!" Nicolette looked behind her to see another man come at her.

Nicolette rolled her eyes and blocked his attack. The man parried with her and Nicolette actually found herself backing into the railing fighting him. She clashed her sword hard against his and tried to swipe at him, only to be blocked. She shook her head, and quickly she stamped on his foot, having enough of this. He retreated a bit and only gave her enough time to use her pistol and shoot it straight at his heart. She blew away the smoke from her gun as the man fell onto the deck. She hid her pistol under her belt.

Nicolette was about to get away from the railing when she heard Barbossa bellow through the wind loudly, "Miss Brown, your assistance if ye may!" Nicolette looked up at him with her eyebrow raised and saw him fighting off officers and fish people alike while standing on top of the wheel's support. Nicolette quickly ran to give him his _assistance,_ though she had no idea why he would need it.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Nicolette shouted at him. She quickly took out her pistol yet again and aimed it at an officer who was trying to pull Barbossa off. She shot him quickly before throwing him away. Barbossa only gestured to Will and Elizabeth who were now embracing each other.

Nicolette only raised her brow at them and then nodded, not sure if she caught on to what he was really doing. She continued to fight the people that were getting close by him. Barbossa could take a deep breath now. Not having to worry about anyone taking him down. He bellowed to Will and Elizabeth, "I now pronounce ye husband and wife!" Nicolette stabbed a man in his abdomen before looking at Christopher in disbelief.

"A marriage." He stated to her. "They want to be married to each other."

Nicolette shook her head annoyed. "They choose the wrong time for everything, don't they?"

"You may kiss—." Barbossa was caught off as another person tried to attack him on there. Barbossa shook his head mentally, he should have known that Nicolette wouldn't actually help him when he needed. He fought him off, or tried to anyway, with his cutlass. "Nic!" He called, snapping Nicolette out of her disbelieving state of mind. Nicolette quickly went to help him with that man. Barbossa tried again, "You may kiss—."

Another person tried to get at him, only this time he wasn't an officer. He had a long, eel head that extended out of the hole of his shirt. Barbossa cringed away from it, so it wouldn't be by him but when he saw an opening in the neck area he took it right away, swiping at it so he could get the head _away_ from him. "Oh, just kiss!" He finally yelled. Barbossa kicked away the eel person and jumped off of the support. Nicolette tossed away the man she was attacking and looked over to see Will and Elizabeth share a tender, but passionate kiss with each other... as husband and wife.

"Will!" She yelled, running off of the helm. Will broke off the kiss to see Nicolette coming toward them. Elizabeth looked at Nicolette with a smile developing. "I actually got to see the day you wed."

"You did." Will said with a smile. Nicolette smiled kindly at him, though their last couple of words weren't so kind after all. "Where's Jack?" He asked suddenly to her. Nicolette's face fell... right... Jack, the man she just left on the _Dutchman._

"He's still aboard the _Dutchman_." She told him grimly. Nicolette felt someone coming at her and she twirled around, blocking an attack. Not wasting any time and quickly saw a place where the man didn't block before she swiped it. She pushed him away from him. Nicolette stated to Will, "We found the chest, but he didn't stab it yet." Nicolette looked over to see that Will had gone to the other ship on a rope. Nicolette thought that he was just here.

She sighed, and heard footsteps running behind her. Nicolette looked over her shoulder to see Christopher in a rush. "Nic!" He shouted at her. Nicolette saw sweat beading down his forehead as he came to her. "Where did Will go?"

"To the _Dutchman. _No hello—." Nicolette saw that he left in a rush and grabbed a rope to transfer to the _Dutchman_. Was she missing something? Nicolette went to board the _Dutchman_, when she felt someone grab her shoulder right away. Nicolette's eyes widen when she felt a cold blade on her neck. She gritted her teeth before she took the man's arm that held her backward and tried to pry it away from her. Then she heard a pistol shot from behind her. Nicolette felt the grip loosen and then she took hold of the arm and threw him away from her.

Nicolette looked up to see Barbossa moving Cotton roughly away from the helm, but his eyes were on her. He put away his smoking pistol before resuming his position there. Nicolette smirked at him and saluted the cur there gratefully. But she hardly had time to swing over to the _Dutchman_ for someone else had attacked her. She found already that her arm had already gotten sore and her head already ached with all that was going on around her.

Not only did someone else attack her, as Nicolette lunged toward the man and blocked her attacks, she suddenly felt something go into her shoulder. A cold, small metal. Nicolette's hand immediately went to it, pressing down onto it as she seethed. The immense pain in that area from where something had hit her, overwhelmed her. Nicolette breathed weakly as she quickly stabbed the man and she fell to her knees.

Her cutlass fell down on the deck with a clatter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huh? Did that just happen? Hehe, a bit of a mean ending, huh? And remember that prediction, Tia Dalma made in one of the chapters? I don't remember which one, I think it was twenty? Or twenty-one, maybe? Well, it refered to this moment in time. The fight isn't over yet! We get to see what Christopher does next. Hope to see you soon.<strong>_

_**If you haven't voted for the poll, vote now.**_

_**Review?**_


	26. The Maelstrom: Part II

_**Hello all. Quicker than my other updates, right? Well, once I started writing this chapter, I really couldn't stop! It's by far my absolute... favorite chapter that I have got to write in the history of writing. Oh my God, it was so much fun and I'll give you all a warning, it does get a little all over the place at some points and I do go back and forth a lot. The best was when I wrote Beckett's death, it was one of the most epic deaths in the series, you think that I would pass that up? I really hope you all enjoy it! I even used a reference to the Price of Freedom by A.C. Crispin. If you hadn't read that yet, I recommend it if you love Pirates of the Caribbean.**_

_Thank you for all the reviews! Now onto the chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Six: Maelstrom Part II<em>

Nicolette rasped as her knees hit the floor. Her hand clutching where the bullet had hit and her vision blurring in and out. "Nic!" She heard her name faintly as she quickly took her cutlass in her hand tightly and stood up. The blood blossomed in her shirt and bled out onto her hand. Nic gulped as she dared herself to take several steps toward where a friend was in trouble. The deck was much clearer now, with more pirates than the enemy.

"Nic!" Again, her name was called behind her. Nicolette looked over her shoulder before she fell back on the stairs. Her balance was being lost through the back and forth of the _Pearl. _Nicolette removed her hand from her shirt to see her hand covered in her blood.

Her breathing became rough as she stared down at it. The pain of where the bullet had hit was becoming unbearable. She placed her hand there as she leaned against the stairs to the helm. An officer was on his way to take advantage of her position, Nicolette hardly even noticed him through the pounding rain on her head, her hat flew off from the wind, and the pain she had. When Nic actually looked his way she picked up her cutlass, thankfully the bullet hit on her left side, and blocked his attack.

As she blocked him, another cutlass went through him from behind. Nicolette's eyes widened when she stepped away as the officer fell forward. She looked up in disbelief to see that it was Ragetti. "Nic," he said to her. Nicolette tried to speak but she didn't have the strength to say anything. She only fell faintly forward and onto Ragetti's shoulder. "Don' worry, Nic." He said to her.

Nicolette only looked up at him deliriously. Her cutlass clattered on the deck once more as Ragetti turned her around and put his arm around her. "Wha' do ya think you're doin'?" Pintel ran over to the two of them in the midst. He helped with the other side of her however, throwing Nicolette's arm over his shoulder.

"I'm helpin' her!" Ragetti stated.

"Right now? Are ye crazy?" Pintel yelled. Ragetti ignored him as they both helped her to go down below. Thankfully, most of the chaos was on deck and not below deck. The two avoided the rockiness of the ship as they helped her. Nicolette gasped for air several times, her chest was growing tighter by the second. She was also getting colder. The soaked clothing that clung to her body wasn't helping either in keeping her body warm.

"She helped us plenty of times!"

"Name one." Pintel demanded him in disbelief. He couldn't even remember when the woman ever helped them before this. Ragetti paused, and actually stopped at the bottom step retracing when she had helped them... Well, there was that one time when... oh, wait, no...Oh, how about that time when... No, she actually tried to steal his wooden eye rather than... give it back to him... was there ever a time?

"Well," Ragetti started, deep in thought. Nicolette bit her bottom lip. She couldn't speak, but if she could she would have a few choice words. She looked up at Ragetti hopefully and he looked down at her. He then looked back at his uncle, shaking the thought out of his head. He told him, "It doesn' matter what she hasn't done for us two. She's dyin'!"

Nicolette felt her eyes starting to close, but she weakly shook her head of that. _No,_ she reprimanded herself. She was _not_ going to do this. She was not going to give up on herself. Their conversation faded away along with everything else around her. She felt herself moving however by the two of them. The moisture in her mouth was drying up and her face became paler as she kept losing her blood and warmth. Her heart beat became slower and soon her slow, gasping breaths, turned into hurried breaths.

Nicolette then was brought to lay down. Her eyes through her blurred vision saw where she was immediately. The galley. The ship didn't have an infirmary, but usually through any battle that the _Pearl_ would forgo the galley served as one. Nic saw the familiar surgeon of the ship.

His black hair was short and he was shaven clean. His brown eyes took her in and she noticed that Ragetti and Pintel had left her alone with him. A cold sweat broke out and was coming down onto her furrowed brow, it wasn't of confusion though. The sweat collected there. His name was Smithy, her and Jack made a joke of him before, actually several times, since that was what Jack introduced himself as back in Port Royal. Though Smithy, didn't like to be called that. Smith, he usually liked to be called. He would get mad if you called him Smithy and sometimes refused to help when called it.

"Ye will be okay, Nic," that was what she heard. Nicolette laid eyes on him as he ripped open her shirt. She decided today that a vest would not do her any good. She was happy for that decision. With a knife, he ripped open the bindings on her breasts to give her more room to breathe. Nicolette gasped as he had done this for more air. The more she could take in, the more she could use. "We won't lose ye." He told her. He eyed the locket around her neck for a moment, before he actually took that off of her. Smithy noticed that some fragments of the bullet were stuck on the heart shaped locket.

She got lucky when the bullet hit her. The complete bullet actually didn't go in, a part of it did.

Nic mustered enough strength to say, "Jack..."

"Don't worry, he's here." It took a moment for her to understand what that meant, but Smithy nodded toward the black jewel that was around her neck proudly.

Nicolette nodded briefly as she laid her head against the wood, looking dimly up at the ceiling. Smithy was finding it difficult though, considering that the ship was rocking back and forth and his kit was going along with it. Nicolette noticed him wince at the wound, and out from under his clothing she saw him take a flask of rum out. She thought that he was going to drink it, until he brought to her mouth.

"To numb some of ya, eh?" Smithy said, dipping the flask in her mouth. Nicolette picked up her head for a moment to take it in.

The vile drink that ruined her father had never tasted sweeter to her. Then Smithy gave her a piece of metal that was also in the kit as he had shut and tuck away the flask back in his clothing. He put in her mouth. "This will hurt, missy, bite down on it."

Nicolette immediately obliged and bit down on it. She hardly even expected the pain to come as it hit though.

* * *

><p>Christopher landed on the deck with a loud thump. He looked to his right and then to his left. If he was the chest where would he be... Or rather... if he was the key where would he be? He unsheathed his cutlass, not really experienced with it, he might as well take it out. Chris then walked away from the railing to see where should he start. Then the thought hit him... Will came onto this ship before... he was looking for it, too. Chris groaned out loud, annoyed at the man's decision. He heard the conversation before!<p>

Though, the conversation wasn't explained in full detail he would admit, as a matter of fact, it _lacked_ detail. But Will knew the basis of it!

_Beckett leaned in close to be sure that Jones would not hear what was about to come out of his mouth. "Do you not miss being a Captain, Grayson?" Chris' eyebrow raised intrigued and he leaned closer as well. "You were admired greatly by us all, you remember that don't you?" Christopher took in a sharp breath before nodding to him. How could he not remember how he was looked upon by the company? They let him do so many things that so little could do. Christopher missed... being treated like that in the company... he missed being a respected Captain._

"_You were the type of Captain that the company looked up to. You are one of the youngest Captains in our history as well. You miss that, don't you? You probably loathe the idea that you are part of a crew now rather in charge." Christopher frowned hearing that. That was absolutely true. He had so much power on his ship before, he gave the orders... but now... he followed orders. "How much more do you drink now?" Christopher gulped at that question and he was reminded of the flask of rum that was tucked away in his clothing._

_Should he even tell his employer how much he drank? "A... a considerable amount."_

_Beckett only hummed, acknowledging that. Chris didn't like the sound of that hum coming from him. "You never used to drink... How did you feel when you found out O'Connor sunk your ship? That ship was yours, I recall, wasn't it? And then Officer O'Connor, your first mate, just... took it from you and then he sunk it. I bet he didn't even apologize for that." Chris didn't need to be reminded of what happened. He remembered already vividly, so vividly it was almost like he was there when it happened. _

_Christopher told Beckett honestly as he looked away, his eyes were distant. "I was... I was angry about it. I started the fight on the ship with him, remember?"_

"_Ah, yes, I remember that." Beckett said with a nod. Will glanced over at them while he rowed, but didn't say a word. Jones just watched his ship as it was anchored by the _Endeavour._ He sneered at the _Endeavour. _Unlike Turner, he didn't know the conversation taking place between Christopher and Beckett. "That was shocking behaviour coming from you though. When Admiral Norrington told me, I had to have a moment to believe it. Disappointing behaviour."_

"_Excuse me, sir," Christopher started, tilting his head. Was this a deal? Or a lecture? "I don't see where you are going with this at all. If I may be so bold to ask, but may you tell me what you are going on about?"_

_Beckett smirked. On the rare occasion, Christopher had seen this smirk before. But he never taken it lightly. The smirk on his face held many secrets. So many secrets, that Christopher could tell that there were ulterior motives to whatever he was going to say to him. Ulterior motives that were going to have him gain more in the deal than the other. It worried Christopher. It worried him so much that he almost didn't know what to do when Beckett had opened his mouth to talk._

"_You want to redeem yourself, Grayson, I see it in your eyes as you look at me." Christopher frowned at him, a deep frown that creased his forehead as well. Deep down maybe... he actually did want to redeem himself. Christopher cast his eyes downward. "Captain Brown..." Beckett said to him in a whisper. His smirk turned into a smile, an evil smile as he saw Christopher actually thinking this over. "You can be Captain if the outcome of this comes through to your liking."_

"_My liking would be what... exactly?" Christopher asked him. Beckett's smile only grew as Christopher once again made eye contact with him. His eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Jones who was still staring at the _Flying Dutchman_. Beckett wasn't suggesting that... he would take... Jones' place was he. Christopher asked him disbelief, his voice going a drop lower, "You want me to take his place?"_

"_It'll be worthwhile, Christopher." Beckett said to him. Christopher breathed in slowly as he slowly was considering this. "You'll still work for the company... you will be immortal... and you could be a Captain forever, you wouldn't have to worry about your death any time soon." Immortal... Christopher felt suddenly cold as he stared into the blue eyes of Cutler Beckett. He would be immortal... he would be a Captain forever. He wouldn't have to worry about mutiny, he was in charge forever of the most fearsome ship on the seven seas. _

_What was the return though? There was always something that he would have to do because for him. Christopher suddenly asked him, "I reckon then that you want something in return as well. You wouldn't just offer that to me without requiring me to give something back."_

"_I'll propose an exchange for you." Beckett stated to him. Christopher narrowed his eyes at him. Exchanged with who, though? He didn't want to ask. "And in return, you do what is right by the Company... after you become a Captain and have the most powerful ship in your control. You will decide what you would do with it, but it would be right... by the company." Christopher stared at him in disbelief. Right by the company? He really thought about it now. He would have to betray the _Black Pearl_ again after to seal this deal. _

_Christopher tried to think this through. A year ago, he would do it for the right purposes but now... he had a different mind set. Maybe it was because he was with men like Jack Sparrow and the noble Will Turner for a while. Nicolette, his sister, would have thought about this like he was now. Christopher thought it over still. He had nothing in his life to stay behind for. _

_He had no woman waiting for him at any port, the woman that he fancied... was a pirate and she hated him. His father... was dying, yes, but his father loathed him. Nicolette would be happy to have Jack by her side since he knew Jack's intention on claiming the heart. Jack wouldn't have to be worried about by her._

_And Will... didn't have to stab the heart now. Christopher would let his father free and Will would stay with Elizabeth. Christopher had no family... no people to stand behind him, that he thought anyway. His best friend betrayed him for his ship. For that, Christopher pinned himself a horrible person for letting that happen. He might have taken advantage of their friendship during their time together as Captain and first mate _

_Christopher had no one. This was his only choice, maybe he would get recognition for the company, but it would be for the people that had changed him in a short amount of time. "Do we have an accord?" Will looked between him and Beckett as he slowly stepped out of the longboat and push it further on the shore. Christopher stared at the hand given to him and then he faked a smile at him._

"_I believe we do." With that, Christopher took Beckett's hand to close the deal._

* * *

><p>Christopher had to find the heart. He quickly ran across the deck, dodging the chaos that exploded there. His eyes were roaming for Will as he dodged several swords. "Will!" He shouted. Christopher turned around to see an officer, one that he knew actually go to attack him. But Christopher blocked him quickly in response. Instead of fighting him, he gripped the throat of the officer and pushed him against the railing. "Listen to me, I'm here on official business for the Lord himself." He sneered at him. The officer stared up at him with wide eyes.<p>

"Tell your men to not attack me. I'm on your bloody side!" The officer nodded hurriedly before Christopher let go of his neck and pushed him away from him annoyed. The plus side to this, he could tell the officers to not attack him as he would do what he had to do. Jones' crew, he wasn't sure of. Christopher scowled as the wind howled around him, he sheathed his cutlass, instead taking out his pistol to make it easier.

He wasn't good with his cutlass, but his pistol was something that he was keen to using. "Will Turner!" He shouted through the rain. Christopher heard something hurling behind him and he jumped down onto the deck to see that it was a cannon ball that smashed through the railing. Then he saw something actually coming his way... a tentacle? Christopher's eyes widened as he saw a familiar ring of keys that it held. He found something even better than Turner then...

Immediately Christopher took hold of the keys and pulled with all his might. The tentacle held onto them tightly as Christopher tried to pry them away from it. "Are you kidding me?" He grumbled to himself. He gripped the slimy tentacle in his hand and tried to pry the two away from each other. The grip on the keys loosened and Christopher fell back as he held them up in the air. "Ah ha!" He said triumphantly.

But when he looked he saw a man from Jones' crew come at him. Christopher gulped before taking back his pistol as he sat on the floor. "Oh no..." Then he pulled the trigger of his pistol to shoot the man right in his chest. Christopher stood up and sprinted away in search of Will as the man fell backward.

* * *

><p>Nicolette let out a blood curdling scream against the metal that was in her mouth. She felt Smithy searching the wound for the bullet to take it out. Her tears brimmed her eyes as she bit down so tightly that she felt her own teeth almost falling off. Then when Smithy finally came out with the tweezers, he beamed when he successfully found the bullet in there. "We got it here, Nic! Would ye like to keep it?" He was asking her that at this time? She looked up at him incredulously, but he took that as a yes.<p>

He dropped the bullet piece into a jar and then took out his needle and thread. The flask also made its appearance once more. He sat down with his beady eyes narrowed at the wound. Before he did anything he took the piece of metal out of Nicolette's mouth, who immediately gritted her teeth together. "You are lucky, Nic. It didn't hit major organs, only your tissue." Nicolette closed her eyes as she saw the rag, "This will sting."

_No shit_, she thought in her head. She had rum on open cuts before, she knew that it would sting.

But she still wasn't prepared for it. Nicolette actually wasn't prepared for a lot of things during this. Smithy doused the rag with rum and then without any warning of when he would press it against her wound, he did. Nicolette hissed as he did this and unlike the first time when she found this soothing, she wanted to kill him. If she had the strength then she would. She cursed under her breath as he cleaned the wound, "Son of a bitch, Smithy."

He didn't hear the Smithy part of it. He remained focus instead of paying attention to her pain. You could see it in her face that she was struggling with the burning sensation she felt with the alcohol. Nicolette quickly sound a wooden chair to grip. He finally removed the rag, it still burned as he put that away and then he took a sip out of his own flask. Nicolette had stopped bleeding, thankfully, but she already lost so much blood from the bullet. "You want some?" Nicolette nodded shortly, she needed the whole bloody flask to get through this!

Smithy pressed it against her lips and again, and this time held her head for her as he tipped it. She gulped it down and Smithy took it away from her. Nicolette's head fell onto the table as she took in more air. She felt her heart inside of her pumping strongly and quickly the blood that it still had.

The needle and thread came next. Nicolette was happy that the needle only pinched instead of bringing her too much pain. She tried to relax a bit more. But then the ship suddenly lurched to the side. The needle slipped, cutting her beside where she got shot and Nicolette was thrown off the table. Her hand slipped from the wooden chair and she fell on top of. She broke through the chair and hit the floor on her stomach hard. Smithy actually fell out of his chair himself, hitting the floor loudly.

He looked up annoyed and then quickly stood up. "What in the bloody hell is going on up there?" He yelled, but no one heard or answered him. He suddenly thanked that everything in the galley was tied to the ground. But he wasn't. He stumbled along with the ship and then he saw Nicolette's body face down. His eyes widened. Maybe he should have tied her down onto the table so she wouldn't move.

He gained his balance, though the ship was tilted still and then scurried over quickly to her. His knees fell to the ground as he turned her over. Nicolette's eyes were closed and her mouth parted. Smithy thought the worst. "Mary mother of God, Nic, no..." he trailed off and slapped her wet cheek quickly to wake her up. She was either unconscious or dead. He looked down at her wound, noticing that the needle had cut through her skin. But the cut was like one that could have been done by parchment. Smithy quickly put an ear to her mouth.

"Okay, Nic, you're fighter." He stated. "I'll get you right on your feet, don't worry. You ain't dead yet." Yet. He said yet. Well, that didn't settle himself at all. He went to go get his kit and then continued on.

* * *

><p>"Will!" Christopher finally saw Will with the chest in his hand, fighting through his way on the <em>Dutchman. <em>Christopher knew exactly what he was looking for. The key. Will didn't look his way however. Christopher could see how focused he was, his tense jaw was set in a way to not be reckoned with.

Christopher called him again, "Will! I have it!" Will still didn't hear him, Christopher went to approach him but soon he stopped when he saw Will stopping and looking curiously at a man from Jones' crew. The man had his hand clutching Will's neck.

Will looked up at his father in disbelief. In his father's eyes, he could see something that was swirling in them that had not been there before. He didn't have a gleam that he had when the first met... he seemed that he didn't even recognize his... his own son. Christopher stood and watched carefully, as he slowly walked to them. Will caught his eye actually before turning to Bootstrap Bill, "It's me!" He shouted. His father's grip on him grew tighter. "It's Will! Your son!" Christopher's eyes widened as Bootstrap Bill looked at his son for a moment.

And for that moment, Christopher thought that he was going to let him go, but he was mistaken. In response, he attacked his son. The shock of it made Will drop the chest onto the floor where he was. Christopher looked at both of his sides before actually grabbing the chest off of the deck. Christopher turned to look and watched Will struggle fighting his father, he thought of the idea to help him.

Nope, he decided against it. He looked around for Jones, he wasn't going to do this around him. Jones however was stomping his way toward Chris. His eyes widened and he was greeted with the sight of Elizabeth boarding the ship herself. She turned to look at Christopher and saw that he had the chest and keys. She nodded for him to go and Christopher quickly obliged to her. Chris ran up to the helm of the ship and Jones actually went to run after him, to stop him.

But Elizabeth stepped in the way. Jones' tentacles moved angrily as he saw the woman step in _front _of him.

How much nerve could one have to do _that_ on _his _ship? He shouted at her, "Carrageen! You'll see no mercy from me!" Elizabeth looked him up and down bravely before brandishing her cutlass.

She shouted back at him before parrying him, "That's why I brought this!"

Christopher ran on top of the helm and dodged the attacks thrown at him as he ran down the other steps on the other side. Jack was laying faced down on the deck as he heard Christopher's boots thump on the main deck. He finally found a spot where he could open safely... or the least safe place he could find. Jack picked up his head at him in disbelief as Christopher went to open the chest. Jack's voice stopped him, "What do you think you're doing there, mate?"

Christopher slowly looked over to see Jack furrowing his brow at him. He scowled at him, he hated not doing this right away, "What does it look like I'm doing, Sparrow?"

"You shouldn't be doing what I think you are doing, Chris." Jack cautioned as he made his way toward him. "You don't know what you are getting into, lad."

Christopher smirked at him in disbelief and pushed the key inside of the chest. It opened for him easily. "I know _exactly _what I'm getting myself into, Jack. And," Jack saw a crazed look in Christopher's eyes. He was originally doing this for not selfish intentions, but as Christopher grown close to the idea, he was actually doing it for the selfish aspects. Who wouldn't want to be immortal? He had no one anyway, why wouldn't it be a good idea now? He would help the pirates instead of Beckett, sure, but the immortal aspect of it was truly incredible. He continued to Jack, "you're not going to stop me. You want to be with my sister, here's your chance for it to happen!"

Will overpowered his father finally. He pushed Bootstrap against the railing and pulled out the knife he had given him before he left the first time he was aboard the _Dutchman. _Bootstrap looked up at Will fearfully, he still didn't recognize his own son... "I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise." Bootstrap arched his brow confused as Will moved away from him, slamming the knife into the railing as it stuck straight up.

"Mate," Jack said, bending down to Christopher's side. Christopher eyed the heart greedily. Jack said to him, "I am going to stop you, your sister wouldn't at all want you to do this." Christopher snapped out of it and looked up at Jack in disbelief. "She wouldn't want any of us to do this, believe it or not." Christopher breathed in slowly, his sister. "Let me do it, she will kill me less painfully that way."

Davy Jones knocked down Elizabeth, by backhanding her onto the steps. Elizabeth fell holding herself up as her cutlass fell to the floor. Jones slowly advanced toward her, his cruel smile making its way onto his face. He gripped James Norrington's sword tightly in his hand as he slowly raised it. That was when he felt something piece through his abdomen. Jones laughed menacingly and Elizabeth looked past him to see that it was her husband that has stabbed him.

Jones seemed to know that as well. "Mister Turner, did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch." With his claw, Jones bent the sword so it couldn't get out. Will furrowed his brow at him and tried to take out his sword, but to his dismay that came with much difficulty. Jones tried to swing at him, but Will ducked as he tried to get his sword out of him. Jones swirled around and Will went along with him, still trying to get his own sword out.

Finally Jones managed to knock him away with his claw. Elizabeth put a hand to her mouth as she gasped when Will's back hit the railing. Jones took the sword he had in his hand tightly, but before he stabbed Will, he took a step back. Realizing who the woman was. He chuckled to himself, and this chuckle sent chills up both Elizabeth's and Will's spines. "Love, a dreadful bond," the chuckling stopped as he spat at them. "And yet... so easily severed."

Jones raised the sword to do what he planned. "Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

When he was about to plunge the sword in Will, he heard a voice. "Hey, Jones!"

Jones made a face as he turned around slowly. Christopher stood there with his hands on his hips. Jack stood behind him, holding the heart and waiting for the opportune moment to step out and make his appearance with it. Jones looked at him confused, who was this man? He looked him up and down and inquired to him, "Who are you?" Christopher rolled his eyes, he very well knew who he was.

He was going to inform him anyway, "I'm Sparrow's wench's brother, did you already forget me? We only shared a longboat ride not too long ago."

"I have no time for _you_." Jones said to him frustrated. Christopher shrugged as he turned back around.

"Fine then," he started, Jones paused before he really brought his cutlass back to plunge it into Will. There was a sort of mockery in his voice. A familiar mockery. "You don't wanna be doing that though, mate."

"Aye, you really don't." Jack stepped out from behind him with the heart in one hand and his broken sword in the other. Jones then turned around hearing _that_ voice. He froze when saw Jack with his heart. Beside them both was the opened chest with the key in it. "Do _you_ fear death?" Jones looked wryly down at his heart and onto the stone eyes of Jack Sparrow, whose eyes were narrowed determinedly. His voice was mocking, but his eyes were serious. "Ain't it tonic, having life and death in the palm of one's hand?"

Christopher developed a smirk looking at Jones' face. Elizabeth and Will looked at each other, sharing the same ecstatic grin, this was going according to plan it seemed. Jones shook his head in disbelief as he looked at both Christopher and Jack scornfully, "You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!"

Christopher took a step forward, a proud step forward. He stated to Jones, "Cruel is a matter of perspective."

Jones looked at him curiously. "Is it?" He asked him. Christopher arched his eyebrow at him and before even thinking, Jones swung around and plunged the sword straight into Will's heart. Christopher breathed in sharply as Jones dug the sword deeper in his heart. Jack cringed as he watched Will's face twist in pain, the sword was twisted so that it would hurt even more. Elizabeth shook her head and stared at the sword in disbelief. Her mouth opened gapingly as Jones took a step back and eyed his handy work.

"Jack..." Christopher looked over at him to see his face absolutely horrified with this sight. He was too in shock to actually move. Elizabeth slowly stumbled toward him, her eyes brimming with tears as she watched the love her life, look delirious over at her, his hand outstretched to touch her once more. Elizabeth quickly went to his side now and grabbed his face in disbelief. Christopher couldn't take any more of this once the cruel laughter sounded from Jones, himself. "Jack!" He shouted.

Jack was in such a shocked stupor that he didn't know what to do. He was frozen in his spot. Christopher had the idea to shake him. "Jack, do something!"

Bootstrap looked at the knife then at his son. Back and forth, the words that repeated in his head by him was moving around. It sparked only few memories, and these memories were just enough for him to get out of his long term state of not remembering his life before the _Dutchman_. That was his son. That was his boy. He looked at Jones, the anger filled every inch of his body as he looked at him, the laughter was now echoing in his ears. "William. My son!" Bootstrap pushed himself off of the railing and jumped on top of Jones' back.

Christopher quickly looked over at the man on top of Jones' back and took that as an opportunity to run over to Elizabeth. "Will! Will, look at me!" She said to him, desperately holding onto his face. Will looked at her for a brief moment, but his head soon lolled forward as he was getting colder and weaker. Elizabeth looked him up and down worriedly, "Look at me!"

Christopher looked at him horrified and put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, crouching to his level. Will looked at him briefly as well. "Will, stay with us," Christopher said to him gently. He didn't know what to say to him. He... He never saw a man die before his eyes like this... not even his old Captain. He looked at the blade again, oddly enough it gleamed in the rain, like it was just shined for this moment.

"Will, will, stay with me!" She said to him, trying to hold his face up. Christopher looked over to see that Jack was no longer there. "You're all right!" His eyes found Jones who knocked Bootstrap off of his back. Now, Bootstrap was against the railing and Jones pulled back his arm. Jack quickly moved to the other side of Will and took his hand to help him put it around the hilt of Jack's broken sword. Will held it loosely in his hand.

"You will not forestall my judgement!" Jones' arm went further as the broken sword slowly made its way to his heart. It plunged itself through and Jones' arm immediately retreated. Christopher, Jack, and Elizabeth looked over slowly to see Jones' tentacles wither as he felt his heart get hurt. He looked over in disbelief, his eyes locked with the hand that belonged to Will fall weakly from the hilt. Jones' mouth was trying to form words as he looked up to the sky for answers. The clouds only swirled in response, and he knew who was up there.

He was stumbling back, but his eyes never left that sky. It was almost like he could hear an angry roar come from those clouds. Jones mustered up, his final word, "Calypso." Christopher watched as he slowly stood up, Jones fall over the railing and into the maelstrom that Calypso had created. He gulped, looking back over to the _Pearl_. He then looked around the _Dutchman_ seeing the fishlike crew gather together.

"Will," Elizabeth's voice brought him back to reality. He still stood there, laying his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking her head no when she realized that Will's face was slipping out of her grip. His eyes were closed like he was already dead. Christopher stared down at his body, unsure what to think about it. "No. Will, Will... No! No!" Jack stared at Elizabeth, his heart shattering when he saw her like that. Then he looked around at the fishlike crew.

Christopher looked down at Elizabeth and murmured to her, rubbing her shoulder in a small circle, "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."

That was when the chant started. Christopher's head snapped up and the whole crew was walking slowly to them. Bootstrap Bill had a knife in his hand. "Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship." Christopher and Jack shared the same grimace toward each other. Jack looked down at Elizabeth then back at Christopher, he mouthed to him, 'We have to go now.'

Christopher nodded, knowing what he must do. "Come on, Lizzie," he said softly to her and Elizabeth slowly looked up at him. She shook her head no quickly then looked back at Will as Christopher wrapped his arms around her waist to drag her away.

"Will. No, don't leave me!" She shouted to him through her sobs. Her hands never left his face, just to give him the slightest warmth so he could maybe be brought back to life. "I won't leave you!" She shouted again. Christopher with great difficulty took her away from him and Jack quickly pieced together a way they could escape with a fallen sail. The chanting of the crew had gotten louder as this was happening. Christopher brought her close to his chest and held her tightly as they went beside Jack. Jack the monkey came scampering along as well and grabbed onto the end of the rope.

"This will hold us three?" Christopher asked him loudly in disbelief. With his and Jack's weight alone, they could bring this down.

Jack said to him, "If you have any other bright ideas then please share." Christopher remained silent. He didn't have any ideas on how they could get off of this dreaded ship.

He said to Elizabeth softly, "Hold on to me." Elizabeth immediately obliged, putting her arms around Christopher's neck. Chris held onto Jack, though it was definitely uncomfortable to be this close to the man his sister is currently with.

Jack took out his pistol and yelled out to them, "Hold on!" Then he pulled the trigger of it. The three and the monkey were sent in the air as high up as the sail allowed them to go.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Nic." Smithy said to her. The ship lurched again and he held onto her stomach to keep her in place. For a brief moment, he removed the needle and held it away from her so to not have the same incident as before. The ship levelled out. Smithy looked around flabbergasted as sweat beaded down onto his brow, never had he had such a rough time mending someone like this time. He looked down at Nicolette, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but Smithy had no idea what was going on with her right at that moment.<p>

He continued to mend her wound, the ash from the gun powder made itself known as the sunlight was starting to beam into the small windows. Sunlight? He could've sworn that it was pouring rain just before. He looked over there in disbelief. "What in the bloody hell?" He asked himself, but he thanked it as it brought the light in so he could have a better view of it. Just a few more stitches.

When he was finished, he took her in his arms and laid her again on the table, now that it was more sturdy it seemed than before. Smithy went to get his gauze to bind her wound and the area around it. Just so that nothing would get into it.

Above deck, Gibbs helped Elizabeth onto the ship. Christopher came after her, but Gibbs hadn't helped him for he quickly sauntered over to Elizabeth who was looking distantly around the ship. Gibbs helped his Captain onto the ship. Jack looked around to see that they held out a long and gruelling battle. Some of the crew were missing, but the men that were the strongest... and maybe some of the weakest, were the ones who were still there. Jack walked in the middle of deck, the sunlight showed the shadows of the Armada that was still upon them.

"Thank goodness, Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed at his side. "The armada is still upon us," like Jack didn't know that already. "The _Endeavour's _coming up hard to starboard, and I think it is time to embrace the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions." Tradition? Jack stared at the ship, they weren't going to run away. Not this time.

He muttered to Gibbs distantly, "Never have been one for tradition." Jack walked ahead quickly, still eyeing the _Endeavour_ while his mind worked quickly. The _Dutchman_ must always have a Captain. Jack turned to his crew and shouted, "Luff the sails and lay on iron!" His crew looked at him like he was insane. What? Barbossa stomped he way over from the helm, handing it back to Cotton.

"Belay that!" Barbossa said, Christopher looked over at Jack and then at Barbossa when he went to talk to Elizabeth. "Or we'll be a sitting duck."

"Belay that 'belay that'!" Christopher quickly walked away from them to join Barbossa, Gibbs, and Jack in the middle. Gibbs tried to argue this.

"But Captain—."

"Belay!"

"The armada—."

"Belay!"

"The _Endeavour—!"_

"Kindly shut it!" Jack finally shouted. Gibbs and Barbossa were left to stare off as Jack walked up to the rigging. He grabbed it in his hand as he stared off into the sea, hoping that what he was waiting for would happen very soon.

Christopher looked over at the two of them and stated, "Don't worry, Jack may be daft, but he knows what he's doing." Christopher walked away and onto the helm in a quick pace. They all stayed there and wait for something to happen. For the slightest motion in the water that would disrupt its sudden calmness. Christopher held onto a rope and onto his own breath as he watched the sea for any sort of sign. "Come on..." he said, his eyes searching.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the sea where the_ Dutchman _was. He wasn't wrong... where was the_ Dutchman_? But just as that thought passed through his mind, the _Dutchman_ made its appearance. Jack grinned broadly as he saw the majestic ship rise up from the depths. For once, he didn't fear it. His eyes roamed to the helm where there was a man holding it bravely. Elizabeth leaned over the railing excitedly and they heard Will's voice echo from that ship. "Ready on the guns!"

A smiled tugged on Christopher's mouth as he saw his friend at the helm of the ship. Captain Turner. The man ended up a Captain after all the trouble he was put through. Jack ordered in response as Barbossa looked over the railing in disbelief at the _Dutchman_, "Pull canvas!"

"Aye, pull canvas!"

"Christopher, take the helm!" Jack said to Chris as he was going up on the helm. Christopher looked at him in disbelief before smiling even more. He quickly walked over to the helm and moved Cotton away. He turned the ship so that it was headed toward the _Endeavour _as Will had done the same on the other side. Elizabeth smiled broadly as she looked at Will, she went to the rigging and gripped part of it, never taking her eyes on Will while doing this. The two ships slowly made their way to the_ Endeavour._

* * *

><p>Beckett stood on the helm on his ship. Were his eyes deceiving him? The <em>Dutchman <em>and the _Black Pearl _had both turned around and were coming full speed as the _Endeavour_ was coming toward them. Beckett stood there frozen as he watched the two ships slowly make their way toward them. "Orders, sir?" Groves' voice broke out in a panic. Beckett just plainly stared forward as the two ship were coming their way, not only that but the _Endeavour _was also coming toward the _Pearl _and the _Dutchman_. They weren't going to fight each other.

No. The two ships were teaming up on him. How was that possible? Beckett laid a shaky hand on the railing as he looked over at the _Dutchman_. The Captain that was supposed to be there... wasn't. Christopher was not at the helm of that ship. Instead... instead... it was Turner. Beckett realized what was happening, he felt as though a heavy weight had fell on his head as he looked at the water that was between the two ships. He was...

Beckett thought that he was being deceived but no, the distance between his ship and theirs was closing in. He stared blankly there as he mouth tried to form words. He was too speechless to even have words right now.

"Sir!" Groves' voice broke out again. It didn't drive Lord Cutler Beckett away from his thoughts. And they all happened to be running through his mind all at once. Benjamin looked between the two ships at the bow and he quickly stepped onto the railing. He looked behind his shoulder to see that there was no one that wasn't looking around panicked by the two ship. He gripped onto a rope to keep his place and he noticed that he was so close to the ships that he could see Chris at the helm of the _Black Pearl_. There was a smile on his face.

Then Christopher looked over to the _Endeavour_ and his and Terry's eyes matched. They were good friends, he recalled, especially now when he had no one on that ship for him. O'Connor then stepped behind Terry, looking at Christopher with wide eyes. Chris looked solemnly toward the two of them and nodded, his broad smile turning sad for that brief moment. "Captain, orders?"Gibbs asked Jack, Jack was looking at the _Endeavour_ with a smile curving on his face.

Terry looked behind his shoulder at O'Connor and the two nodded together. They both knew what was coming. But Terry wasn't going to stay and wait for his orders. He was through. Terry grabbed O'Connor's hand, though he hated the bastard he thought that he might as well save him, O'Connor had saved _his_ life when they saved themselves from the _Greene Marauder. _O'Connor smirked up at him and then stepped onto the railing, they dove off the side of the ship.

Jack turned to look at Gibbs. His smile quickly turned into a smirk. How long have he waited to order fire on this man? Cutler Beckett, the man that had branded him, the man that manipulated Jack all those years ago to get himself to Zerzura, the man that forced Jack into trading 'black gold' when Jack decided to not lead him to Zerzura, the man that set fire to his ship that he loved most in this world... How Jack had waited for this day when he could set fire to the ship that _Beckett_ loved most? Jack took sheer enjoyment in ordering, "Fire," on the little bugger.

"Fire!" Will Turner shouted to his new crew.

"Fire!" Christopher shouted on the top of his lungs in unison with Gibbs as he was at the helm.

Elizabeth who was looking back at the _Black Pearl_, gritted her teeth as she looked back onto the _Endeavour_. The triumph was already pumping through her blood as she gripped onto the rigging of the ship. "Fire all!"

The _Flying Dutchman_ and the _Black Pearl_ both relinquished there wrath through their cannons. The wood started to splinter of the _Endeavour _as each explosion took place. The _Pearl _rattled with excitement as its fury was released, and below deck, it caused Nicolette to fall unconsciously on top of Smithy as he fell backward once again. He groaned and he half expected a cannon ball to come through the galley. But Smithy soon after a few minutes held Nicolette back up. He checked once again if she was okay and then held her as the ship only continued to rattle.

Beckett heard the cannonballs hit his beloved ship. He stayed at the helm as he was in a shocked stupor. This... this never happened before to him... ever. He didn't know what to feel about this, there was not even a tear to come out of his eye as he watched his crew dodge the cannonballs as they came their way. He even saw a couple members not even wait for the order to abandon the ship, they just jumped off, not caring what they even hit on the way. What Beckett saw was them being desperate to not stay.

A cannonball hit the side of the helm. Groves ducked down as the wood from the railing came his way, the wood just barely missed him. "Sir, orders!" His shouts became more and more desperate.

Two more officers ran through the mess of the deck to get to the helm, they all looked up at Beckett in panic. One of them shouted at him, "Sir, what do you command?"

Beckett didn't even look at them. He saw his ship falling into pieces as his mouth just tried to mutter words, it just couldn't. But what was clearly going through his head was his father's voice. Echoing. The man that made him how he was today. Beckett had always been obsessed to separate himself from what his father had told him before he angrily left his home... forever with not even the turn of his head.. Beckett wanted to go into the trading business, take it over from his father. But his father believed to have better plans for him as a clergyman, rather than running the business that his father had owned. _"Cutler, m'boy... won't do. I know you write a good hand and can cipher with the best of them, but __**you've no head for business, lad.**__"_

Beckett looked around to see how what he had created for himself be destroyed in front of his very eyes. His plans were so carefully placed that he hadn't at all prepared for this. Not even the slightest bit. "Sir!"

He stammered out, in a state that was almost like he was already dead, "It's just... it's just good business."

Groves stared at him bewildered, he heard words... but what did those words even mean? Instead he took charge. He nodded like he understood him and then looked to the other officers who were staring at him bewildered as well. "A-Abandon ship!" The order repeated around. Beckett only stood there as the order took its place, he didn't scowl for them all to stay, he didn't go with them at all. He was frozen as the men jumped over the railing, some being hit by the cannonball along the way.

Beckett turned on his heel slowly and as graceful as ever he moved his way to the stairs to the helm. He touched the mahogany railing. He told Nicolette Brown this about his _Endeavour_, _"__I have to say that this ship is a prized ship that I hold, out of all the fleet. That is why I had chose it to be my flagship. One-hundred and eight cannons. She's the state of the line ship, Navy would kill to have her with them. Fit for any King, Governor, and even courtier."_

It represented his triumphs and now... it would represent his failure. The cannonballs hit on either side of the ship, Beckett paid no mind to them at all. He smiled to himself. The unpleasant smile that most feared to be around, mostly because, it involved something working in his head. Like the ship was well pieced together like it had been when it was first built. He walked down those steps with every ounce of grace he could muster. His face was tight and he tried to keep a collective expression on it, but it was threatening to falter.

It only faltered... when his unpleasant smile fell into a frown. His cold blue eyes took in his ship burning... and then, just as quick as the tables turned on him, he froze just as the flames danced in front of his eyes and covered him.

The _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying_ _Dutchman _stopped their fire as there was an explosion in the ship's powder magazine. The _Endeavour_ broke in half as it sunk into the sea. A body fell off of the ship as the deck had split into two and it fell right onto the flag with the trademark that plagued the pirates of this century.

Christopher froze as he held the helm and looked to Cotton. Cotton seemed to know what was going through his mind and the aged man took the helm for him. Christopher nodded to him thankfully before he took off his hat and walked to the railing, he looked back on the sunken _Endeavour_. You would think he would be happy that that part of him was destroyed, but there was a feeling in his chest that meant that it came sooner than he thought. He loved the idea of Beckett, his employer going down in a way that many had under his power.

That was... fifteen years... of his life that just sunk with that ship. But Christopher now didn't know what to think. Was he upset? He didn't know what he could do now other than what he worked on for fifteen years...

Marty looked over the railing at the armada. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was over now. He pointed to the armada and shouted on the top of his lungs, "They're turning away!" Christopher looked over at the horizon to see that the midget was right. Each ship of the armada was turning away. A smile went on his face and he stepped forward, but that smile faltered as he noticed it as well. He looked down at the black wood of the ship.

The pirates on the ship cheered loudly as they realized the same. They had won! They won the battle of their lifetimes! Christopher walked to the steps as he saw the pirates celebrating cheerfully on the deck. They triumphed... There were some pirates in the middle of the deck dancing a jig. They all held their swords in the air. Christopher now really found himself smiling at the sight he was seeing, the sight that his eyes were watching. Though he still felt a bit dread, he was one of them who threw his hat in the air to celebrate as well.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack said, smiling down at his deck. The enjoyment on his face was replaced with the triumph on all faces that were on the deck.

Gibbs, his right hand man, was at his side. He looked to his Captain brightly, "Cap'n."

Jack smirked now and took off his hat. He held it out for Gibbs to take, Gibbs arched his eyebrow as he looked down at it. He would never take off his hat and hand it to him; he almost loved that hat as much as he loved his ship! "You may throw my hat if you like." Gibbs looked at the hat like it was the biggest compliment... ever.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" He took the hat out of Jack's hand and then with a brighter smile than what he had before, he threw the hat in the air. He cheered along with the crew for a brief moment. "Hooray!"

Jack let his smile falter for a brief moment as he said to Gibbs, "Now go get it." Gibbs' face dropped for a moment he was confused and then Jack gave him a careful look. Gibbs nodded his head quickly before he went off the helm to get it. Jack's eyes never left him as he ran hurriedly down the steps and onto the helm. Gibbs regretted suddenly throwing it far now. The corner of Jack's lip twitched into a smirk as he looked upon his crew. Though... something was missing. Jack's smile fell as he looked around on the deck and he wasn't the only one that noticed.

Christopher narrowed his eyes on the deck as he watched everyone. He gulped and then looked over at Jack who was looking rather grim suddenly. He then saw Ragetti run up the stairs, his crooked grin being wiped off as he came by Jack's ear. Christopher saw Jack's eyes widen and in a flash, Jack quickly went down the steps of the helm to below deck. Christopher's eyes followed him before he took another look around the deck... oh no.

Christopher quickly followed Jack as Gibbs went quickly back up to the helm with Jack''s hat in his hand. Gibbs' arm was grabbed by Christopher as they were about to pass each other. "Where is Nic, Gibbs?" He asked him. Gibbs at first furrowed his brow at him and then his face fell. He slowly looked over to where Jack had gone. She wasn't on the deck at all, she wasn't even _dead_ on the deck at all.

Christopher grew more and more worried when he hadn't answered right away. He inquired to him again, this time more panicked, "Gibbs, where is Nic?"

Gibbs closed his eyes, he didn't think of the worst, but the worst could have happened to her. He looked back Chris and said to him, "If she's hurt, then she... she'd be in the galley, that's always the acting infirmary." Christopher nodded quickly and then let go of Gibbs' arm to follow Jack. Gibbs didn't know what else to do other than to follow behind Christopher.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that was the chapter. Listen, I tried my hardest to edit it, but my eyes are tired and I think I skimmed over several things. I wanted this up tonight, too, and I'm too stubborn to do it any other time. Plus Smash is on now, and I'm also paying attention to that. So I hoped that you all enjoyed it! And hopefully next chapter would be just as quick!<strong>_

_**Review?**_


	27. Fighters

_**Hello all! I hope you all had a good day, I meant to post this on Tuesday or Monday, but I actually finished it today. It's sort of a filler and mostly revolves around Jack and Chris (Chris is once again a bit of an asshole in this chapter, I'll say anyway), but hopefully you all will still enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Seven: Fighters <em>

"She lost a lot of blood, Jack," Smithy said to him quietly. Jack stood over the cot with his hand over his mouth while he watched Nicky lay there peacefully. Christopher was pacing the main cabin with Elizabeth at the door frame watching both him and Nicky, her forehead held creases in it, worried creases. Shortly after Jack saw Nicolette's body, he immediately took her in his arms and carried her into his cabin. Jack removed his hand and crossed his arms over his chest while his eyes never left her body. Smithy's words were draining the life out of him. "She put up a great fight though, Jack, the greatest fight she could have done... She even stayed conscience," Smithy chuckled at this, "for longer than I expected."

That didn't surprise, Jack. But even he had been through getting a bullet (two actually) out of him and it wasn't the most happiest moment of his lifetime. He looked over at Smithy, the shock was evident in his eyes. "How long?" He asked him curiously.

Smithy shrugged, he didn't know _exactly_ how long was it that she remained conscience. Jack eyed him up and down, waiting for his answer. Though, Jack found that his answer wasn't something to be happy about... at all. Smithy admitted to him sheepishly, he actually really didn't think it through, "Well, if the circumstances were different she would have gone much longer awake and all, if you know what I mean."

Jack's eyebrow arched at that. "What sort of circumstances did you happen to encounter, _Smithy_?" Smithy's sheepish look on his face was quickly wiped off and he narrowed his eyes at Jack spitefully. Jack was not fazed by this at all. He only raised his eyebrows curiously to see what he would say. "Well?"

Smithy was reluctant in telling. He would be furious when he finds out... But Smithy sighed, he would find out from the broken chair that was in the galley. No doubt he would find out from that. "Well... I was getting the bullet out of her and she was fine..." _If you could call screaming against the steel in her mouth fine, _he added in his head. "Then... well, then the ship just tilted and she fell," Jack's eyes practically bulged out. Smithy suddenly felt uncomfortable and cold as he was admitting this. Then he added awkwardly, "She fell through the chair and on the floor while I was stitching her..."

Christopher stopped in his pacing and looked where Jack and Smithy were. Jack crossed his arms over his chest while his jaw clenched together. "She fell?" He questioned with his voice threatening to get louder. Smithy was just sorry that he had to even mention that, he was suddenly regretting what he just said. "You let Nicky fall on the floor, is that what you are telling me, Master Smithy?"

"Well, I didn't... I didn't exactly _let—."_

"Did she fall on the floor?" Jack inquired to him. The tone of his voice made Smithy nod his head slowly to him. "Did she fall through a chair?" Again, Smithy nodded his head slowly to Jack. "And you didn't catch her or something along the lines of that, Master Smithy? To prevent her from hitting the floor?"

"Well, you see, I couldn't really prevent her from hitting the floor." Smithy admitted to him sheepishly. "I fell as well."

Jack glared at him before bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes while he pinched it and Elizabeth who was standing by the door frame, noticed it immediately. She crossed the room to Smithy and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Smith," Smithy looked over at her, "thank you for your help. But I think you should leave Jack," she eyed Jack worriedly before going back to Smithy, "alone for now."

"Aye," Smithy nodded in agreement and added awkwardly, "I'll go clean up... now." With that, Elizabeth led him out of the room and Christopher watch her take him away. When she opened the door, Christopher walked into the bed chambers and found a seat in the corner. There was a bottle of rum sitting on the dresser and Christopher was more than obliged to take it for himself. He uncorked it before taking a long swig out of it. Jack hardly even noticed Christopher drinking his rum.

Elizabeth sighed as she entered the bed chambers as well and Jack heard her footsteps right away. He told her, "If you keep talking about me in that sort of fashion, the crew would start thinking that their Captain has become soft. Hardly good for being a supposed ruthless pirate, eh?" Elizabeth chuckled sadly behind him, her eyes were on Nicolette however and she soon frowned.

She ignored his comment and took a step forward next to Jack. "Jack, will she be okay?" Elizabeth didn't feel comfortable leaving the _Pearl_ for Will, she knew that she had to, but it was still unsettling. Jack looked over at her and eyed her from her head to her toe before turning back to Nicky.

"She lost a lot of blood, usually the case for when you get shot," his voice was rather grim as he spoke. Elizabeth frowned hearing that. "But, Nicky will be okay." Jack smirked over at her, though the smirk didn't hold his usual charm. He added to her, "She's a fighter, we know that. 'member on that island we were on with you, Lizzie?" Elizabeth nodded slowly, not seeing where he was going with this. Jack added to her, remembering that very moment she drowned and seemed practically dead; Jack thought he lost her then and he didn't even love her yet, "We thought she was dead then and she pulled through, sitting upright and standing with a pistol toward me."

Elizabeth raised her brow, but he was right. When Elizabeth came back from surveying how large the island was, Nicolette was... no Nicolette wasn't sitting upright and with a pistol, she was in the sand... kissing Jack, now that she remembered. But she was all right, nonetheless. She dropped her brow, but asked him, "You don't think that this is any different, do you?" Jack dropped his smirk and furrowed his brow at her worriedly, "Jack, she is a lot weaker this time. With what had happened to her in the _Endeavour_ and now... she doesn't have that strength. I don't think..."

"No, don't talk like that, love," Jack said to her. The edge in his voice made Elizabeth almost stagger back, what she hardly expected was that tone from him. "You have no need to worry about us, Lizzie. We'll be all fine and well, don't you worry about that."

Elizabeth switched her gaze off of Jack to Nicolette on the bed. She frowned as she slowly made her way toward it. Elizabeth stopped at her friend's bedside and picked up her delicate waist, it weighed nothing and it was cold. So cold that it sent chills up and down Elizabeth's skin. But Elizabeth was reassured that she was still alive when she felt a faint pulse. "Be strong, Nic." Elizabeth said to her friend with a sad smile on her face. She added before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "I hope soon that our paths will cross again."

Her eyes felt like they were watering, but Elizabeth tried to ignore them as they had. She really hoped that their path would cross again and this wasn't the last they'd see each other. She really hoped. Elizabeth said to Jack, not taking her eyes off of Nic, "I'll tell Will what had hap—."

"No," Christopher said suddenly. Elizabeth looked at him sharply, this was the first time he had talked since he had entered the cabin. He took a swig of rum before continuing to her, "No, he must not know this Elizabeth... not now anyway."

"And why not?" Elizabeth inquired to him in disbelief. Why shouldn't he know about this? He loved Nic as a sister... why should he not be told this? He would be angry if this was kept from him. Especially since him and Nicolette had this history in Port Royal together as good friends. Actually, Elizabeth recalled Nicolette's father actually taking in Will into their household when they got to Port Royal. He would want to know what had become of her!

Jack answered from behind her, "Because Will has many to worry about already." Elizabeth frowned and turned on her heel to face Jack, who had his hands on his hips. He actually agreed fully with Christopher, that didn't happen often, but on the rare occasion he agreed with him. Jack continued to her, "And what he doesn't need to worry about Nic, because she will be fine and knowing dear William his thoughts would run to far off on conclusions. Savvy?"

"I can't just hide this from him." Elizabeth retorted. It wouldn't be what Nicolette and Will want. She wouldn't be able to hide it from him anyway. "He has to know this. They are good friends... he would be—."

"And you would rather spend the only day you have with him to talk about my sister?" Christopher asked her, getting up from his seat. He crossed the room with the bottle of rum in his hand and Elizabeth's eyes followed him wearily. "Mrs. Turner," he started, Elizabeth breathed in slowly at her new name, "you have a honeymoon to take care of and in a short time, too. There is no need to plague Will's thoughts by you telling him that his only sister, not by blood by the way, is practically on her death bed, when the next time you'll see him is in ten years. I doubt that you want to leave on the terms of telling him of Nic."

Jack had to give it to Chris. It wasn't easy talking someone like Lizzie out of her mindset, but what he saw on Elizabeth's face contradicted that thought. In fact, Jack noticed her eyes losing some determination that was there before. She locked eyes with Chris and then asked him, "How is he going to know then if I am not the one to tell him?" Christopher only cringed when he heard her voice crack when she asked him that. Maybe he had struck a sensitive chord, ten years probably didn't need to be mentioned.

"He cannot step on land for ten years, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have any means of transportation, love," said Jack. He looked Elizabeth up and down and felt pity for her, the woman just got married and already they was a great deal of separation between the noble Will Turner and her. He would hate to say this, but he would admit that, not out loud of course, that he would miss that whelp. "We'll notify him the old fashion way, a bottle and letter. It's tedious, yes, but it would do for its purpose, would it not?"

Elizabeth smiled softly at him and nodded. She hadn't thought of that. "Yes, yes it will." Elizabeth looked over to Christopher whose eyes found Nicolette once again. He took another swig of his rum before he caught Elizabeth's gaze at the corner of his eye. He removed bottle away questionably with his eyebrow arched toward her. Elizabeth slowly walked over to him and gripped his hand gently within hers. "Thank you, Chris..." She said to him softly. Christopher stared into her soft brown eyes, a smirk came its way to play on his lips. "I should have trusted you more."

"I'm not one to be trusted, Elizabeth." He said to her and then he felt her arms encircle around his waist and he was brought into a friendly hug. Christopher looked to Jack for a moment confused and he actually seemed confused about this as well. With slight hesitation, Christopher actually hugged back awkwardly. Soon Elizabeth retreated away from him with a sad smile on her face.

Elizabeth said to him, "You are, and you are a good man, Chris. A better man than you think." Christopher went to shake his head at her in disbelief and then went to say something, but she left him. Christopher watched her carefully as she walked over to Jack who was leaning against the door frame, his eyes on Nicky. Christopher followed his gaze on her, before taking yet another swig out of that rum.

Elizabeth touched Jack's shoulder lightly and Jack slowly looked over at her, tearing his gaze from Nicky for only a moment. Elizabeth's sad smile dropped and she went to peck Jack lightly on his lips, where he put up both of his hands to stop her. Elizabeth frowned at him with her eyebrow furrowed, but it soon turned into a light smirk. He said to her, "Once is quite enough." Elizabeth took a step back away from him and nodded curtly.

Then she shook her head at him, stating _his_ goodbye to her from a year ago, "Jack, it would've never worked out between us." Jack smirked back at her. Both her and Will were taught well by him, stealing his words and acting upon his principles. Jack dropped his hands to his side.

"Keep telling yourself that, darlin'." Elizabeth dropped her smirk into a small smile before slowly turning on her heel and then leaving the room. Jack watched as she left and before Elizabeth faded from his sights, he saw the glimmer in her eye as she locked eyes with him. Then she faded away, Jack turned away once he head the gentle closing of the cabin. He looked over at Christopher who was still looking worriedly at his younger sister, a bottle of rum still in his hands. Jack could see that half of that bottle was already drunk by him.

Jack said to him, "For a man who strongly detested rum and other drinks of that sort, you seem to be drinking quite a bit of it." Chris looked over at him with the roll of his eyes and once again took a swig out of the rum bottle, his eyes narrowed at Jack spitefully. His sister wouldn't be like this if Jack had not been with her. Chris turned on his heel and walked to the nearest dresser before slamming the bottle of rum onto it. Jack jumped from the sound. However, it didn't stop him from inquiring curiously to him. "What made you change your mind?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Christopher glowered at him from behind his shoulder with a scowl. Then looked forward at the wall, not having his gaze aimed at anything in particular.

Jack could've staggered back from the coldness in his tone. Why so harsh? He sighed and then looked around the room. "Mind to share a bit?" He asked. Christopher arched his brow and his mouth moved in a disgruntled way, he turned on his heel before looking Jack up and down.

"Get your own bloody bottle!" Christopher said to him, taking his bottle back from dresser and holding it protectively against his chest. "This is your ship, I'm sure that you have a bloody rum storage, you God damn pirate." He took a swig out of the rum and then leaned his back against the dresser. "Bloody pirate, asking me about rum this time of all times," he murmured to himself.

Jack looked at Christopher with his eyebrow raised and his lips pouted forward slightly. He exchanged glances between him and Nicolette in the bed. He took a deep breath before he walked forward and took his place next to Christopher. Chris looked him up and down as he leaned against the dresser. "You know, Chris," he started, causing Christopher to scowl a little. Jack then opened one of the drawers, pulling out a nightgown and then pulling out a bottle of rum from inside that nightgown. When Jack took the cork out with his teeth and dropped it onto the floor, Christopher looked at him with nothing but disgust.

"No, I don't want to know." Christopher quickly said to him as Jack took a swig out of one of the many hidden rum bottles in the cabin.

Jack pretended he didn't say that. "Your sister still believes that she is able to hide rum from me in here."

Christopher shook his head no and then corrected Jack, "Believed. She believed, Jack. She's not going to survive this, I know it." Jack pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked forward at Nicky who was soundlessly laying there on their cot.

"I seem to disagree." Jack stated to him, looking back at him.

Christopher snorted, "Oh, is that because it's your bloody fault or is that because you are bloody stupid?"

Jack scoffed at him and told him mockingly, "Neither of those, why do you think that? Are you perhaps bloody stupid to think that?"

"Because you're a pirate, and you were with my sister on the _Dutchman_. Wouldn't it have been smart if you just watched over her on there instead of just leaving her alone to fend for herself?"

"Your sister knows very well how to fend for herself, mate." Jack replied to Chris. "And I sent her over to the _Pearl_ because it was safer for her there, where _you_ were." Christopher cast his eyes downward, away from Jack's. Christopher had to admit that he wasn't paying much attention to her either over there. Jack noted that immediately. "Oh, so it seems dear Chris has not been paying attention to dear sister."

Christopher's jaw tensed irritably as he locked his eyes on the wood. He slammed the bottle down and then looked up, he suddenly wished that Will was here or that Nic was actually up to calm him down, but since it was only him and Jack there could have been no one to calm whatever was going through his head down. He snapped, "I'm not the one who brought my sister into this lifestyle!"

"Neither am I." Jack said to him rather coolly, it bothered Chris even more! Jack added to him, "In fact, it was your sister who brought _herself_ into this bloody lifestyle. I didn't force her, mate, it was her decision to become a pirate. She was the one who planned my escape, savvy? Planned it the day before with me first mate. And if we hadn't gotten caught at the Isla de Muerta, then she would've chose the same. Bloody well know that _I_ am not the one who brought her into this life. Savvy?"

"You were the cause then, Captain Smith."

"Oi," Jack pointed his finger him as if he was talking to a child. "Don't call me that."

He scoffed at Jack, a smirk made its way on his face. He now pointed his finger at Jack, which confused him greatly, making Jack slowly bring down his own finger. "You are upset that she lied to me about you. Hah! I see it in your eyes, Smith."

"I'm not upset about it, it's just not me bloody name." Jack quickly said to him.

"What about the _Black Tide_? You were upset about that, weren't you? Oh, and your respectable job as a merchant Captain. That must've been very demeaning for you, wasn't it?"

"Well, you seem to have forgotten the time that she hadn't told anyone of her dear old brother who worked a respectable job, eh?" Christopher's smirk fell as he mentioned that while Jack hummed triumphantly.

Christopher gritted his teeth together before he took his rum back and took a swig. Then he said the first thing that came into his mind, "Well... well, you smell funny!"

"You look like a dog." Jack retorted weakly.

"You would know."

Jack glared at him for a moment. He really didn't have anything other to say to him. Chris just couldn't have the last word in this. Jack bantered back, "Wretch."

"Bastard."

"Mangy cur."

"Jackass!"

"Brat."

Christopher suddenly became blank on what to call him next. He pouted for a moment and then looked around himself very flustered. "Liar."

Jack smirked at that and took a step back with his arms extended openly. "Thank you, comes with the territory." Christopher's jaw once again visibly tensed as he looked down.

"Bloody p-pirate!" Christopher cursed himself inwardly as he stumbled on his words. But he was just so... his mind was just blank one what to say. Maybe it was mostly because there was so much that happened this day; the toll must have taken a rather large effect with him. He didn't even have anything else to call him other than what he already was. Which meant... or which showed that he was a complete, foolish, idiot.

Jack looked at him curiously. "Like you are, mate?" Christopher's face fell even further. No... he would never become one. He just fought on their side... that didn't mean a thing at all. Jack saw that he must have struck a chord in Chris as he turned away from Jack, walking away from with his hands on his hips, staring straight at the wall... nothing in particular made him lock his eyes on. "Takes a pirate to know one then, eh?"

Christopher only shook his head no in denial. "I'm hardly even a pirate, Jack."

"Aye, you are. Me eyesight isn't bad enough to call it as I see it. You're a bloody scoundrel, a scallywag."

"I am not!" Christopher shook his head in denial again as he turned around. By the power of his voice, Jack almost jumped back. He didn't expect that sort of reaction to what he just said, especially from him. Christopher's chest was heaving up and down and he slowly walked as close as he can to Jack. Jack actually tried to retreat back by seeing what was swirling in Christopher's eyes, this was _definitely_ not the reaction that expected. "And I will never become one, for what they had done to me, I would never be."

"And..." Jack looked him up and down, realizing that there would be no reason for him to be bent like this. Jack gulped as her took a step back, straightening his stature. He continued, "what exactly have they done to you?"

Christopher scoffed at him, shaking his head, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Cap'n!" Gibbs' voice came through with a slam of the door. Jack was somehow pleased by this interruption, but he didn't turn to Gibbs to see what he wanted. He stayed under Chris' glare instead, Jack's jaw actually clenched from it. "Cap'n?" Gibbs stopped at the door with his eyebrow arched. Jack then turned around to see what he wanted. "Did I walk in at a bad time?"

"No, absolutely not," he said to Gibbs. "Dear Grayson and I were just having a discussion." Christopher cast his eyes downward at 'Grayson.' The name would probably never be buried, would it? Jack turned to him mockingly and asked him, "Weren't we?"

Christopher looked up at him and his jaw clenched along with his both of his fists. He had to urge to throw them, but if Gibbs weren't here he would've. Over and over and over again. Christopher tried to gain control of himself and faked a grin at Jack and Gibbs before answering, "Aye, Captain Smith."

Jack narrowed his eyes at him before turning back to Gibbs. "What's the matter, Master Gibbs?"

"Miss Swann... er, I mean, _Mrs. Turner_, has left in the longboat. We need a heading to go by if we are to make way." Gibbs stated to him, confused, but he didn't let his mind dwell upon it.

"Set a course back to Shipwreck." Jack said more sure than ever. Gibbs actually frowned at that, he would rather go to Tortuga... "Since it's the closest free port, we'll resupply there, get the ship repaired and then make way for Tortuga, aye?"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Gibbs replied before leaving Christopher and Jack alone yet again. The silence lapsed between them and the more time the silence lapsed the more it got tense in there. Jack slowly turned inward toward Chris, who was looking down at him. Jack didn't realize before, nor did he paid any mind to by the way, that this man was taller than him. He had to be more than six foot. Jack was five feet, nine inches. It was strange, when Jack was in that drunkard's forge, he recalled that his and Nicky's father was a stout, plump looking fellow.

Jack finally broke the silence with a sigh, "Well, what are you doing just standing around?"

"Excuse me?"

"Get to work, we need all hands on deck if we are to make it to Shipwreck." Jack ordered. Christopher just stood there for a moment, he looked down at himself then at Jack. What did he look like? He wasn't just going to leave his sister there.

"What? No. I'm staying here with my sister," Christopher stated, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "You get to work on the deck. This is your bloody ship! Someone has to stay with her, and that would be me."

"I find it so strange, that you were so keen on calling her off as dead before and now you want to stay with her like she _is_ alive. Quite the turn of a page in a book, eh?" Christopher pursed his lips before looking away from Jack, that was the last thing that he wanted to be told. He didn't even answer him. "There are two Captains of this ship, though it is mine, I believe that Barbossa is under a good eye of Master Gibbs to not steer away from my course. He will keep things on the deck in shape, while I attend to matters in here. So you don't have to stay here, you have work to do, mate."

Christopher scoffed, "No, I'm staying here. You can't order me around like I am a part of your crew."

"Well, the exchange you went through basically automatically made you a part of the crew, and if you decide entirely that you are not, I am sure there are plenty of men upon this vessel that would be more than happy to throw you overboard so you could join your little... bastardly and former employer."

Christopher gritted his teeth together, but looked down. He suddenly realized that he didn't have anywhere else to go, anywhere but with the... these pirates. Christopher never thought that this would happen to him. He loved the sea and... he was probably a fugitive now... for he sided with the pirates one too many times for Beckett. Christopher saw Jack's hand was outstretched to him, "What say you?"

Christopher took a deep breath, before he gripped Jack's hand, "I have no where else to go."

"You have a ship someone stole." Jack said to him with a smirk. But Christopher shook his head no.

"My ship sunk because of my first mate, Jack. I don't have a ship any more." Was it strange that Jack actually felt something along the lines of pity for him? Jack pursed his lips as the smirk on his face dropped. "But... he's still alive, and I want nothing other than him dead." Jack slowly smirked at that and noticed a type of determination in his eyes that he only saw in his Nicky's eyes. The boy sounded like him when Barbossa stole his ship.

"So, is that a yes or a no, Brown?" Jack asked him, his smirk was now fully on his face. Christopher thought about it for a moment. He tried to think back to the time his Captain, Robert Greene, died because of pirates on the ship. Robby would've wanted Christopher to say yes, actually. Then he looked to Nicolette, peacefully in the cot. She would no doubt want him to say yes. He hesitated before shaking Captain Jack Sparrow's hand. "Welcome to the crew, then, eh?"

"Aye." Christopher said with a crooked grin. "But..." Jack almost frowned when he heard a but come out of him. 'But' was never usually a good thing after an agreement of any sort. Christopher trailed off as he looked back at Nicolette.

"I'll let you know, Chris, when she's up," replied Jack. Christopher nodded before letting go of his hand.

"Aye, Captain, I'll be waiting." Jack nodded back to him before Christopher left the cabin. Jack waited until he heard the door to the deck shut quietly to turn on his heel and look upon Nicolette. Jack took his bottle of rum and a chair in both of his hands before heading over to her bedside. Jack placed the chair there and then quietly sat down. He crossed his legs before taking a swig out of the bottle. A smile appeared on his enchantress' face, making a small smile appear on Jack's face as well. He placed his bottle of rum on the night stand before going for a strand of her hair that had fallen in front of her face.

He swept it behind her ear, and his warm fingers actually brushed against her cold skin. Smithy was right, she must have lost a lot of blood today. It would be a while before she could actually walk upright, but she would get to that point soon, not to worry. He had faith in her. His hand skimmed her cheek and stayed there for a moment until he heard Nicolette moan and lean into the warmth of Jack's hand.

"My fighter," he murmured to her. Jack had the feeling that he would see her hazel eyes soon, hopefully really soon. He let his hand skim down to her arm, she wasn't wearing a shirt or anything. Only the bounds that covered her breasts. He took in a deep breath before he locked eyes onto the necklace around her neck. The silver necklace around her neck with the black gem. The different one, he called her. Nicky was the different one, the exception and the beautiful thing that could tie him down.

And though, Jack hated the feeling of being tied down to her, and sometimes... he _did_ step into a brothel whenever he really needed to... er... release (most times it was after their arguments, oi, not everything was flowery after Port Royal!), he always went back to her. For a long period of time, too. So... he was sort of tied down, but in the duration of that long period of time he really did enjoy her company. She loved him... but did he _really_ love her? He said it once... maybe twice... but he wasn't sure if he actually meant it. He had... the... the _stirrings_ for her, he was _fond_ of her, he... respected her above all things.

Jack picked up the gem in his hand, rubbing his thumb over it. She loved him... why? He sang quietly to himself, "Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. Dada dada and really bad eggs, drink up me 'earties..." That would be when Nicolette would come in... with 'yo ho!' But... nothing.

Jack had to wait a while... a long while until she would stir. Well, until then... Jack tilted his head back as he took another swig out of his rum, then he placed the bottle of rum on the floor, folded his hands on his lap, and his eyes felt like they were closing involuntary. Jack was then greeted with a long-needed sleep.

_**Next chapter is more of a happy chapter, I promise... or will it be? No... it will be, lol. The story is long from done yet, someone asked me how many more chapters, and to be honest I'm really playing it by ear, one of two reasons... one: I don't want it to end. Two: I'm doing anything in my possible power to postpone my crying at the final chapter... I stated before that this series is my baby and my first work on ... it'll be a sad day when this is over. **_

_**Anyway, thank you for everyone who has reviewed! :) I'll try and update soon. Oh, and by the way, how do you all think about a series of oneshots for this series? Like little short stories, so this doesn't exactly have to end... Let me know what you think :)**_

_**Review?**_


	28. Waking up to a Dream

_**Hello! Sorry this chapter took a while, but here you go! I promised that it would be happier and happier I made it. Thank you to the people who reviewed! :) There are a bit of spoilers in this chapter for those who haven't read the Price of Freedom, if you haven't it's a very good read about our favorite pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. I loved it when I read it and I really hope you read it, too. So, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! **_

_**P.S. I didn't want to bring back old, bad memories from DMC, but I did and I'm sincerely sorry :/. And also, when the spoilers of PoF come in this chapter, it's all out of order and I was naming each off the top of my head, so I failed to put them in chronological order... just letting you know in case you get confused.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-eight: Waking up in a Dream<em>

_Nicolette noticed his discomfort and asked him, "Well, are they coming?"_

_Christopher looked up at her nervously and nodded. He lied to her as Elizabeth was making her way reluctantly down, "Yes, they both are."_

_Nic nodded to him as Elizabeth sat down across from Will. Her face fallen when she realized that Jack was taking his time coming down. They didn't have time to take their time. They had to go. Why was he taking so long? She looked up at the ship's ladder, waiting for Jack, but to her dismay, he didn't seem like he was coming._

_Will asked what was on everyone's mind, except Christopher's since he already knew. "Where's Jack?" He looked away still in discomfort and trying to understand what he had just seen. It didn't make sense at all. Everyone seemed to have their eyes on Elizabeth's guilty face, except Chris. Nicolette looked at her with her eyebrow arched._

_She replied, looking only at Will, "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." Nicolette's face fell even further and she looked around at everyone on the longboat having their shocked expressions plastered on their face._

_Nicolette shook her head no, this was not happening. "What?" She might have not heard that correctly. Though, Elizabeth's voice was very clear in her eyes, she still thought that her hearing might have been a little bit unclear. But Elizabeth only looked at her compassionately and mouthed, 'I'm so sorry.' Christopher grimaced and tried not to blow up, he begged to differ from that judging the cold words said that he had heard her say before._

_She shook her head, "No, he can't." She muttered under her breath and looked to the ship's ladder with tears starting to fall out of her eyes. She promised, she promised to stay with him. Something was wrong, she felt it. "Jack!" She shouted up the deck, she didn't hear a word back. Nicolette went to the ladder and started to climb her way up. "Jack!" She shouted even louder. Still no answer._

_"Jack, what are you doing?" Nic felt a strong pair of arms restraining her from going any further and she struggled in the man's hold to go back to where she was going. "Jack!" Her voice cracked when she felt her head go into someone's chest. She shook her head no. This couldn't be happening, could it?_

_She called again and tried to break out of the hold that had her, "Let go of me! Jack!" Elizabeth looked at her apologetically. What had she done? She looked around at the crew's shocked expression. They weren't doing anything at all. They weren't moving, nor were they planning to stay with Jack._

_Nicolette noticed as well, and she looked at Gibbs, "Gibbs?" Gibbs looked at her with shock crossing his face. Nicolette gulped and yelled hysterically, "Gibbs, do something!" She looked around at the crew of the _BlackPearl_,they weren't doing anything. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do something! All of you, God damn it! That's your..." she didn't finish, she realized something. _

_Did he take what she told him to mind? Captain goes down with his ship. No, he couldn't... He was so... heavy footed. She finished, looking back at Gibbs, "Gibbs, that's your Captain up there! That's Jack, your friend!"_

_Still no movement. She looked at him annoyed and actually tried once more to go up there as the tears fell down one by one. She didn't want to shout any more feeling her voice becoming hoarse, but when she tried again, she felt Will bring her down. "Nic, leave him."_

_"We have no time!" Elizabeth shouted at all of them before looking down guilty again. "Go!" She ordered and Gibbs along with everyone else snapped out of their state._

_Nicolette looked at them all in disbelief, "No!" They couldn't leave! She had stay with him. She had to. Christopher looked at his sister and sighed heavily as she looked at them with a hateful glare and pout. His heart breaking even more. "We can't just leave him." However, the movement from the boat told her otherwise. She couldn't do this. But instead of shouting up at him, or trying to be with him, she gave up. She forcibly gave it all up. Will tightly encircled his arms around her as she fell back._

_Nicolette laid her head against Will's chest, feeling it heave up and down. She didn't dare look as the longboat pushed away from the _Pearl_. She felt soft circles on her back as she cried there. She murmured against Will, "Jack..." She brought her hand on Will's chest into a fist. Her sobs were getting softer and softer as she continued to hide herself from everyone inside the longboat and from the _Pearl_. She didn't want to look... she didn't want to look. He couldn't leave her... no, he couldn't stay on that ship where he was going to die! After all they have done to prevent this from happening... she just couldn't believe that he stayed there._

"_Remember when in Port Royal," Will said to her in a comforting tone, his voice in a whisper so only she could hear him talk. Nicolette looked up at him curiously as her sobs temporarily stopped. "Your father just took me in with you and we hated each other those few months. One day, you decide to take a walk to the beach and you were walking in the water... and the sea pulled you into it?" Nicolette nodded against him, unsure where he was going with this. "I followed you there and have seen what happened and the sea brought you out far enough for you to drown..."_

_He trailed off, waiting for her to acknowledge what he was telling her. "I-I remember that..."_

"_When I saved you out from the water," Will stated again, telling her in her ear. "I vowed to myself that I would never let anything like that happen to you, and when we became friends, I told you that I'll always be with you and protect you from harm and hurt. That still is what I'll say even now, Nic." Nicolette couldn't help but smile sadly up at her friend, who was looking down at her as well with a sad smile. She'd always be with him, too. They still had their friendship... but that wasn't the point now. Nicolette's smile fell as she buried her face in Will's chest again, the movement of the longboat was making her nauseous._

_But she noticed that the rowing was slowing down. It wasn't that was what caused her to look up though. There was a roar that rumbled the water to where the longboat was. Nicolette slowly turned her head to see the tentacles of the Kraken inching up the black. Her breathing stopped and she almost felt her throat closing up on her. She shook her head no in denial. No, no, no, no, this couldn't... this shouldn't be happening._

_She almost felt like she wanted to—._

A loud scream erupted from Nicky's body as she thrashed in her bed. She shook her head against the pillow she was on. The scream made Jack's eyes widen and he leaned away from the wall to see Nicky sprawled in the bed, clutching the pillow in her hands tightly as she was crying against it. Jack couldn't say that he wasn't scared when he heard that from her, she had her nightmares before that he experienced first-hand. But they were rare, extremely rare that Jack didn't know what to do. He stood up from his seat and quickly skimmed his hand on Nicky's cheek.

Nicolette shuddered under the warmth and she stopped shaking. "Jack..." Jack's eyes went wide before he settled himself next to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jack contained his excitement when he heard her voice, he began to press on her cheek and rubbed it smoothly. Nicolette's hand slowly inched its way to lay itself on top of where his thumb was. Jack slipped his thumb out from under her hand and laid his on top of hers. Nicolette moaned as she calmed down, "Stay with me."

"I will always," Jack murmured to her. Nicky's eyes slowly opened as Jack moved his hand from her cheek, along her neck to where her gauze were. He stopped there, noticing Nicolette turning to look up at him. Her hazel eyes greeted him with confusion and with a sense of security. Her sleepy haze didn't disappear yet, but she saw a blurry version of Jack hovering over her. She had thought that this was a dream, but his voice sounded too real.

When her vision started to clear her face was beginning to fall as she really had seen that it was Jack, with now a cheeky grin on his face as he looked down on her. Jack? Was... was she dead? "Is this... is this a dream?" Nicolette asked him with her brow furrowed at him. Jack didn't say anything, he only shook his head no at her. Nicolette then asked him, "Am I dead?"

"No, love," Jack answered. Nicolette looked him up and down dreamily, in disbelief. It took her a moment before it all set in... what had happened earlier. She thought... she definitely thought that she was dead. She was shot... by a bullet and though she stayed up through that immense pain of getting it out, she was sure as hell that she was dead. Nicolette's face fell and she gathered all her strength to jolt up and encircle her arms around Jack, she felt the pain in her chest as she did this, but she ignored it as she laid her head on Jack's shoulder. She felt herself actually crying into it.

He was real... he wasn't supposed to be here... she didn't expect to see him wherever she would wake up... he was supposed to be on the _Dutchman_. But that didn't matter for now. She didn't care. "Jack..." she murmured his name. It took Jack a while to actually react to her sudden embrace, but he soon wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her to him.

"Great to see you alive and well, Nicky," Jack said to her, his cheeky grin turning into a smirk as Nicolette moved slowly away from him, her eyes scanning him up and down. A smile then made it to her lips as her eyes locked with Jack's brown ones, his dark brown eyes that looked almost black to her.

"I didn't..." she started, unsure of what to say to him. She really didn't expect to wake up to him out of everyone, he was the last person she expected to wake up to. "What are you..." her question trailed off as she searched his face. Jack's brow was furrowed toward her with his smirk threatening to fall, but he didn't let it. Nicolette shook her head and giggled happily to herself, even though she was confused. "How—?"

"Love, why don't we save this for the morning?" Jack inquired to her. Now was not the time to explain the story of why he wasn't on the _Dutchman_ right now. It was not the time to tell her about what had happened on the _Dutchman_, with dear William. Jack took a few strands of her hair that had fallen in her face, sweeping them behind her ear. Nicolette's face fell when he said that.

Nicolette's mind immediately went to conclusions. She asked him, "What happened? We won, didn't we? Beckett is dead, right?"

Jack chuckled at her and nodded his head, "Long gone," he stated to her.

"What about Jones? Did someone take... did anyone take his place?"

Jack hesitated before anything. He shouldn't ignore that question and tell her that rest was what she needed, nor did he _want_ to tell her what had happened on that ship. His choices weren't as good as any other. He would regret either one... unless... yes, he could tell her that old Squidface died, but would tell her tomorrow who took his place! Yes! Better idea than any other. "Yes, Jones is dead as well, he won't be botherin' us any time soon, Nicky."

That was good then. "But who took his place?"

"That we'll get into in the morning, deary," Jack said to her. Nicolette's eyes narrowed at him confused. Why not now? "It is a long story that does not need to be dove into just yet, eh? You just woke up from a bad dream, love, it is late to be talking of such like it, so I think you should lay back down before I tell ya so you have a more, er, healthy rest. Savvy?" Nicolette stared at him blankly and looked down at her pillow before looking back at Jack even more confused. "Trust me, love, you'll be needing a clear mind for what I be tellin' ya."

Nicolette sat there for a moment before hesitating from what Jack had just told her. She inquired to him curiously, "Is this... is this something that I'll want to hear or is this something that I'd rather live without knowing?"

Jack thought for a moment, that was a good question... would she want to hear it? He guessed so, they were good friends, she should know... but did she _want_ to hear it. Most likely not. But she couldn't exactly live _without_ knowing. He would be killed... for sure if he hid it from her. He answered her reluctantly, "It might be both of those. Just trust me on the fact that it would be best to have that clear mind to wake with before I decide to tell ya."

She sat there before she slowly laid back down. Jack went to stand up, but Nic grabbed his hand before he could leave her to go into his chair. "I asked you to stay with me before, had I not?"

"You had." Jack replied to her. "But I thought that you were sleeping when you had said that."

Nicolette admitted to him, "Half asleep. But that doesn't mean that I didn't mean it."

Jack gave her a crooked grin before he pulled the covers just enough for him to slip under them as Nicky shifted from her spot. "Then it would be my duty to do nothing but oblige to you, milady." Jack eyed her carefully as Nicolette laid her head on top of his chest, his arms encircled around her protectively. Nicky closed her eyes as she felt Jack's warmth against her, but sleeping would never come to her really.

"Jack?" Her eyes opened as her hand found Jack's. Jack answered her with an 'Aye' before she would continue. "Do we have to sleep right now?"

Jack thought about that for a moment. What else were they to do? Mischief flickered in his eyes for a moment, then he realized that she was wounded. Though the idea _he_ thought about caused a smirk to show on his face, didn't mean that he thought it was a good idea. "Nicky, I don't know if the other act that you're thinking of would actually be a good—."

"Jack, not that." Nicky said to him firmly but tried not to laugh at him. Jack's smirk fell to a frown for a moment before Nicolette pressed against him. She said to him, "Enlighten me with a story."

"A story, eh?" Nicolette nodded against as Jack pursed his lips when he felt it. "Interesting and what sort of story would I be telling you, Nicky?" She played with his hand that found its way on her bare stomach, she didn't pay mind to the gauze bound to her chest. Nor did she want to. She would rather stick needles in her eyes than look at more injury her body went through. She would save that for another time when she couldn't ignore it.

She said to him, a smile starting to come on her face as her eyes were transfixed on a ring on his hand that she saw her reflection in, "An adventure."

"Hmm, an adventure? I have many of those, love." Jack watched how Nicolette was holding his hand, turning it in her own. Her skin on top of his gave him these strange tingles. These tingles he never really felt with her before. Jack didn't know whether he would mark them as good tingles or horrid ones. But how Nicky was holding his hand was indeed comforting. Maybe he felt them because he found out that she was alive moments ago? That she wasn't going to die? Jack hardly knew if that was the case, he certainly hoped that it was though... it would make sense of things.

"Your greatest one. The one adventure you are most proud of, but never really told anyone about." As Nicolette replied, she felt Jack's chest heave up and down. He knew _exactly_ what she is talking about. Nicolette remained silent, waiting for her answer, the seconds ticked by until Jack spoke again.

"You are extremely lucky that you are a wounded woman and I can, hardly can, say no to your request." Nicky smiled up at him, but Jack wasn't smiling, not grinning, nor smirking. There were many parts of that story that he would like to censor out, but it would be hard to _not_ tell her those details. Those details were in the past, he didn't think that Nicolette would get mad if she heard about Esmeralda or... er, he mentally shivered, Ayisha, the slave/princess that he was fond of on that journey. She wouldn't care.

Nicolette said to him, "I'm assuming that's a yes then?"

Jack chuckled and nodded, "Aye. Now, where to start?" He thought for a moment, there were so many places to start... But where? Well, he could start when he was twenty, in Shipwreck Cove. That wasn't a bad place to start, was it? He asked her curiously, though he doubted that she would have heard of them, "Love, have you heard of _rogue _pirates?"

"Aren't all pirates rogue?"

Jack shook his head. Certainly not. Then that was a no, not many of them were around anyway and if they were Teague had made sure that they would see the end of it in the prison in Shipwreck or with a bullet in their head. The last he'd known were Borya, the previous pirate lord of the Caspian Sea (it seemed to him those pirate lords had a long history with acts of betrayal) and Christophe-Julien de Rapièr, a bloody, prissy, French rogue pirate captain who tended to press-gang men into his God damn crew. Jack could've gritted his teeth at the name, he wished he could have stabbed him ten times more after he did it only once.

His thoughts did consume his thoughts, long enough for him to not answer her. Nicolette was beginning to wonder what _rogue pirates _were exactly and if he was thinking of the same adventure that she was thinking of. She asked him quickly before he could answer her, "What does rogue pirates have to do with this story?"

"Every story needs a background story, does it not?" Jack told her, a smirk threatening to show after he said that. "And to answer your question from before, no, in fact rogue pirates are illegal in pirate waters. No quarter, they'll give when the ship they want surrenders. They would press-gang the survivors onto their crew and be done with them."

"That's horrible!"

"Isn't it?" Jack asked her, his eyebrows perking. "That's why it be wrong still by the code. We pirates aren't even _that_ ruthless. They were givin' us a bad name."

Nicolette chuckled, her chuckle amused him. "Us pirates were already given a bad name before that."

"Aye, that is true, and our name only got worse as the years passed on."

"Indeed, now please continue with your so-called, 'background story' to your actual story."

"Aye, right, love, you make me lose track. Where was I?" Jack asked himself, thinking back. He remembered it vividly, from where the moment he escaped Shipwreck Cove and entered in to the East India Trading Company, as first mate then Captain of the _Wicked Wench_.

What he did remember most, was the island of Kerma, going there finally after all his years, wondering about the sacred eye of Zerzura and what it exactly _did_.

He also remembered the ugly slave woman that he had to seduce, she turned out to be beautiful once she took off... it was a scarf, wasn't it?

He remembered Chamba, his eager cabin boy. He remembered Robby Greene, the faithful first mate from him being press-ganged onto the rogue crew.

He remembered silky, black hair that belonged to Esmeralda.

And, of course, how could he forget when Ayisha surprised _him_ by going to bed with _him_ before they went through that horrendous fog. (Christophe's face after it was priceless, nevertheless, he wondered how many agonizing screams was it for his eyes to strain red and go wide?)

He also remembered Ayisha's brother, the king of Zerzura finding out about the two of them, for a moment back then he really thought that he wouldn't live the moment he stepped onto land, the bloody king could call his guards to chop his head!

Beckett's menacing, conniving words of encouragement to him to do this sort of job. Beckett's plan to enslave those who resided in Zerzura. _Beckett's_ silent anger. _Beckett's_ insistence of him taking a bath and changing into new clothes. Jack still believed that those clothes were fine enough!

He remembered seeing how Davy Jones was called to help figure if Borya was a rogue, and him using it to save his ship from the flames that _Beckett_ put it under.

Oh, Barbossa's story about his pet parrot, he could hardly forget and it was so long ago. Was it a parrot? Aye, it was a parrot named Polly! Polly the parrot, who actually wore clothes like she was a woman! Jack actually thought when he was stringing this story of how his ship had sunk, that dear Hector was more upset over the loss of his parrot than the loss of his ship. Another reason why Jack would never let him Captain a ship of his... like the _Black Pearl_, as an example.

Nicolette, when told this, laughed and made it a point to mention dear Polly to Barbossa in the day. She remained silent otherwise, while Jack told her this tale. She didn't know whether to believe if it was made up, but as Jack told it, she could tell that it wasn't. She saw a lot of unbelievable things, to believe in it to be true. By the time Jack had finished explaining the background of his story to the actual story, Nicolette found herself feeling the sunrise from the other room. Jack actually found it easy to tell her what had happened next once he was on the _Fair Wind, _working for the company, when he realized that if he was interrupted by any one in his crew he would definitely lose his place.

Jack paused and he kissed the top of Nic's forehead, "Love, I'll be back, I have to be sure that there'll be a lack of interruptions for right now."

"All right," Nicky said. Jack soon left her side and stood up, brushing down his clothes until he noticed his mum's head attached to his belt. He cringed, why on earth did Teague give that to him? But, Jack had to admit, it was great having mum close to him, but did she have to be this close? Jack ignored his mum's shrunken head for right now, and soon made his way away to the main cabin. He peeked out of his quarters, the sun immediately blinding him. He suspected that they would be in Shipwreck Cove very soon. With his naked eye, he could spot Devil's Throat not to far from the _Pearl's_ bow.

That was when he saw two familiar lads on his ship. Way too familiar, but he hardly paid mind to that. He called them over, "Oi! You two!"

Murtogg and Mullroy paused in holding buckets of water and rags in their hands. Their backs were to Jack as they were frozen where they stood. They only started being pirates, did they already screw up? Slowly, and very slowly, the two turned around reluctantly to see that it was indeed Jack Sparrow at the doors of his cabin, he opened them just enough so they could only see him, not what was behind him.

Murtogg turned to Mullroy, his forehead creased toward him worriedly, "What do you reckon he wants from us?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good, could it?" Mullroy said to him, his Adam's apple bobbing once he had swallowed nervously.

"Well, we haven't seen him, what could he know what we've done that ain't to the standards of him?"

"Does that matter? Why else would he be callin' us to him?"

"I don't kno—."

"Oi!" Jack called again. What were those idiots doing that involved them not coming right away to him? Murtogg and Mullroy looked his way again and reluctantly they placed their buckets of water and rags onto the deck before they both walked toward the door with their heads down, not looking into Jack's eyes. Jack narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

"Y-Yes, Cap'n!" Murtogg said, straightening his back as he stood in front of Jack. Mullroy quickly followed in suit, however the two of them didn't bare to look up at Jack's eyes. Jack looked at the both oddly and then turned his head into his room, they were familiar... but they looked different. Jack took in another glimpse at them, they were dressed in pirate garb and their hair was straggly and long, long enough to reach their shoulders. One was large, while the other on was skinny. But... Jack couldn't remember them quite yet.

He ignored who they were, he obviously didn't care. Jack knew that they were idiots just by looking at them, they were practically bantering each other about the reason he called them to him. That did struck him odd, but Jack did not question it, he wanted to get back inside fast. He told them firmly, "Stay here, anyone comes tell them that Miss Brown—."

At the sound of Miss Brown, Murtogg's head picked up, looking up at Jack. "Is... is Miss Brown all right?" Mullroy looked up at Murtogg slowly, a scowl forming on his face. He lightly shoved Murtogg as Jack looked at them both taken back by what was unfolding. You think that he would be used to this by now? "What?" Murtogg asked him innocently like he had done no wrong.

"What?" Mullroy retorted mockingly. "What do you mean 'What?' What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just askin' if Nic is all right is all. What's so wrong—?"

"What's so wrong about that? We got our skins still attached and you are tryin'—."

"Whoa, mates," Jack waved his hands in front of them in a huge gesture to gain their attention back. He did know them. These were the same blokes in Port Royal, and the same blokes who were guarding the chest on the _Dutchman_. How could he not know them? Like hell did Jack care though. Jack said to them, "Continue this after I am _done_. I am hardly in any shape to hear your disagreements, I'd rather not hear them now... nor ever would I like to. But Miss Brown is fine, she just rather not be disturbed by the following," Jack pulled out his hand and listed off his fingers, "knocking, barging in, arguing, and or shoving. Savvy?"

"Oh..." Murtogg mumbled. "So... so what do you suppose we do?"

"You two are to stay here and watch over this door. Whoever comes to this door, you tell them that Captain Sparrow said that Miss Brown is not to be disturbed and knocking, barging in, arguing, and or shoving are the things that she would not hear. Also, that she is okay. So... these cabin doors are..."

"Off limits?" Mullroy added on not sure.

"Aye! Now, you," he looked to Murtogg who suddenly stood in attention again. Jack eyed him carefully before he continued to Murtogg, "repeat what I just said."

"Uh, Miss Brown is fine," Murtogg started sounding uncertain about the words that were coming out of his mouth. "She... she doesn't want to be disturbed and would not like to be disturbed by the following, knocking, barging in, arguing, and or shoving... So, these cabin doors are off limits, says Captain Sparrow."

"Good!" Jack said brightly to him, before adding, "Very good, just say it more like you mean it." Jack looked between the two of them, "Now, you two are to stay put at these doors until _I _say otherwise. Savvy?" The two only looked at each other before looking at Jack, nodding their heads quickly. "Good then, off you go." With that, Jack shut the doors to his cabin, leaving both Murtogg and Mullroy alone. They turned around and leaned against the door, guarding it on either side.

"See? I told ya we weren't in trouble," Mullroy said to Murtogg.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Parrot named Polly, is a true story! Lol, that was the funniest part reading it in the book, he said she was dressed up, I think, too. And then Mistress Ching was confused by what Barbossa was telling her and asked him if that was his whore that he brought on board. Hysterical. You could picture Teague at that part just shaking his head at what he was being told. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!<strong>_

_**Review? (If you do, I'll send Polly over to you with a cracker... :))**_


	29. Captain of the Flying Dutchman

_**I hated writing this chapter, it was fun in the beginning, but I didn't like writing... this chapter. Not a bit. But I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for the reviews, they mean so much and I hope had/or are having a good spring holiday!**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**KRR: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :) I hope you enjoy the new one!**_

_**Anon: You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Seriously, I think that is the best compliment ever, it sucks for the other Jack/OC fictions, lol, and I feel bad ruining them all for you, but dang, that... that is just the most awesome thing I ever heard, so thank you so much :)! I'm doing the one shots for the series, don't worry ;) Hope you enjoy the new chapter**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-nine: The Captain of the Flying Dutchman<em>

Christopher stood up after he came onto the main deck, squinting his eyes as the sun blinded him. But he could see that they were about to go into this cave that wasn't too far off. And this cave was one he never had seen before sailing in the ocean. He thought to himself, _That must be where Shipwreck Cove is, no wonder we could never find it._ Chris heaved a sigh before his thoughts faded away when he heard Smithy's voice by Jack's cabin, "I don't care if she doesn't want to be disturbed, she has to get her bandages changed!"

"But... but the Captain, he said that she didn't want to be disturbed by people barging in." Chris raised his brow at the voice and turned around to see a chubby man and a skinny one guarding the cabin doors. Why were they doing that? And... why would Jack say Nicolette would not like to be disturbed? She wasn't even awake... unless...

Christopher made his way, he needed answers! "Hey, what's going on?" Christopher asked to them both as he approached them. Murtogg and Mullroy looked at him with their eyes suddenly widened. They knew him from the company! What was he doing there? On... on this pirate ship. They only met him once or twice and had seen him around, but... did they think that they would meet a fellow officer on this ship?

Murtogg went to speak, when Smithy interrupted him. Chris looked over to see him holding a wooden crutch and bandages in one hand, and a jar and locket in the other. Before Smithy spoke though, Chris took the crutch out of his hand and the jar to help him. "I'll tell ya what they said to me! Sparrow told them to tell anyone who comes by that Nic doesn't want to be disturbed by anyone—by knocking, barging in," he counted these off of his fingers, "arguing, and shoving. Oh, and that Nicolette is fine. But these blokes here do not understand that I be having to have to take a look at her wound and tell her some things, I do not give a rat's ass what she would say."

"Wait..." Christopher said holding his hand up. He looked over to Murtogg, "Nicolette is... alive?"

"Well, she's okay!" Mullroy exclaimed. Christopher snapped his head over to him and Chris didn't say anything while he observed this man. He looked familiar. Mullroy gotten small under Chris' scrutinizing stare, "We... were... told to guard these doors, in case someone wanted to disturb her."

"Even her brother?"

"Well... he didn't at all specify on who." Murtogg added to Christopher reluctantly. "But the order he gave us with was to stay here and make sure no one barges in, knocks, argues, and shoves." Christopher raised his eyebrow at the last part, how would shoves exactly disturb her? Murtogg said after, "And he didn't say that anyone was allowed in... he just said make sure no one—."

"Make sure no one passes." Mullroy added in next to him, cutting him off. Murtogg looked over at him with a glare.

Christopher stood there silent trying to register this. Who did bloody Sparrow think he is? Christopher shook his head and went to the door to barge in, but Murtogg and Mullroy stood in his way defiantly. Christopher's jaw clenched warningly and he was about to do something that he would regret doing after it is done, but he thought better of it. He asked them, "Don't you two have anything better to do other than guard a door?"

Murtogg and Mullroy only exchanged glances at each other before Murtogg looked back at Christopher, "Well, we were told to do this."

"Aye... you were told," Christopher repeated to himself, looking around himself. Once these men got something in their heads they weren't going to back off, huh? Christopher was thinking that he would think of something if he just took a look around, and that was when he saw Captain Barbossa standing at the helm. There were _two_ Captains of the _Black Pearl_. Christopher backed up a few steps and cuffed his mouth to shout up to the helm, "Captain Barbossa! We need you down on the main deck, if you please!"

* * *

><p>"So... this Esmeralda," Nicky started after a long moment of thought. Jack had finished his tale to her on how he had gotten the brand on him. It was impressive. She was shocked by how honest his tone was to her, and even how he gave her every little detail of what happened. Some of it was just so unbelievable, that Nicolette gave him a look like he was crazy. But... he was honest. No exaggerations, none of it, no matter how much some of it she wanted not to be true... like the <em>women<em> he included in it. Specifically this woman, _Esmeralda_... who gave him his piece of eight. Jack smirked hearing the jealousy leak into her voice as she said her name.

Nicolette continued to him, "She's not around any more, is she? This," she said in a fake Spanish accent, "this Latina beauty."

Jack chuckled and shook his head no, "Nope, last I hear, she settled down in Spain with this bloke she met in Trinidad, I forgot his name though... she has a family now."

"Ah, and this Ayisha... or Armen—."

"Amenirdis," Jack corrected her quickly. Far too quickly. Nicolette looked up at him with her eyebrow raised, but she didn't say anything. She didn't feel the need to say anything about it. From what he told her, this woman as well he would never see again, with what Beckett had done to prevent that from happening. Nicolette rested her head on his chest, putting her hand over the one Jack had on her waist.

She slowly continued after, trying to not sound like she was when she talked of Esmeralda, "Yes, her. You never got to see her again?"

"Nope."

"You never went back there after all you went through with her?" Nicolette asked him. She sounded slightly dismayed hearing that. Nicolette didn't stand the thought of Jack being with her, correct, but she did seem like a nice, brave woman. She wouldn't mind meeting her one day if it came to it. But she doubted that she could ever.

"Love, if it was possible, I would have," Jack started to her. Nicolette wanted to frown at that, but didn't. She picked up Jack's hand once more and played with the rings that were on his fingers before intertwining them with her own. "But, that fog with _her_ help was excruciating, I don't think I experienced anything more worse than going through it. It was bloody torture for me, for my men and for that bloke's, Christophe's men, I have not an idea on what a toll it would took on them. They all left with their eyes so wide, I remember."

"It doesn't sound like anything that I want to experience."

"Nor should it be. Whoever wants to experience it has to be out of their bloody mind to even think that. Hearing all the men now that I've wronged wrongly, bloody hell, can't even imagine that."

"You said that you saw images, too, bad images." Jack nodded against her head. This made her shiver. She could name a lot of unkind things and sins she committed this past year that guilt her everyday. The pirate's life was hers, of course. She chose it, but Nicolette could never get past the battles she went through while in it. The only things she liked about being a pirate were the three things, the sea, the _Black Pearl's_ crew, and... and Jack. If there weren't those three things, she would never imagine what she had done. "Can't imagine it at all. Remember when I first started pirating with you, when I fought with the crew taking that ship on here for the first time?"

"Aye... you had those nightmares for a week straight. Of course, I remember that." Jack hated that week. He hated comforting women when they were in need. But he said it before, and he would say it again, Nicky was different. The girl never needed to be comforted apart from that week straight. She stuck it out usually. But that did bother her, like it did with Jack for the first few times, to kill all those innocent people for the goodies they would plunder out of those ships. It was also the reason why Jack made her stay in the cabin the first few times so she wouldn't have to be exposed to it. But... she wanted to give it a go, feeling left out... and Jack had nothing else better to do other than let it happen. She didn't have a full night of sleep that week. She would always wake up sweating and someone like Anamaria would get Jack off the helm to go into the cabin, and hold her until she went back to sleep.

Jack could never forget that week. But why exactly did she have to bring that up now? He added to her after a moment, "Who would forget about that? You were the reason that I didn't do night duty for three months because I didn't trust ya by yourself any more at night. But... what of it?"

"Nothing..." Nicolette started. She thought about that. That was why he didn't do night duty any more, because of her nightmares? She only thought it was because it was tiring for him. "It's just that, I don't think I could live another night seeing those images again. It was just... horrible. It's shocking how I've gotten used to it so fast though."

"That's for certain. It's shocking how we all get used to it after a while."

"Aye..." Nicolette didn't like this subject. Her chest began to feel tight just speaking about it. She busied herself again with the ring on his finger, one in particular. Nicky found herself smiling when she said, "This one's pretty." Slowly she slipped it off of his finger, looking at the emerald green gem. It had a gold band. "I've never noticed it before."

Jack looked over at it curiously as she eyed it. He chuckled deeply, "You want it?"

"I think it would look good on my finger, yes."

"Too bad then," Nicky frowned as she looked over at Jack with disbelief. He was not phased, for he took the ring right out of her hand and took his hand back momentarily to place it back rightfully on his finger. He added for her, "I rather think it looks better on _my _finger. I rather like it there." He placed his hand back on her waist as Nicolette parted her mouth in surprise that he said no to her about it. That wasn't very nice to do. "That's why it's _mine._"

Nicolette shook her head, looking away from him. "Fine... if you want to look more feminine... I won't stop you." That comment slipped off of her tongue without any sort of control. But she thought that she was right. He _did_ have so much more jewellery than what she had (she only having one thing that she would wear. She didn't even wear earrings any more like she used to). He did wear kohl on his eyes, but she knew that was to protect them from the sun, but he wore more than most pirates do wear. His attire was... colourful.

"Oi!" Jack exclaimed to her. Immediately sitting upright, no matter lounging behind her. Nicolette tried so hard to not laugh at him as he continued, "Feminine? Love, have you a clue of who I am?"

"Jack, you have more jewellery than me." She told him looking up at him.

"That... that doesn't mean a thing," Jack started to her before reclining back next to her. "I am _far_ from feminine," Nicky chuckled next to him, shaking her head no to him. Jack looked down at her in disbelief, but he brought his forehead down to her own and cradling her jaw in one of his hands. Nicky brought her chin up to look up at him with a grin. He said to her huskily, "I can prove you not true, savvy?

"Really?" She asked him softly. "I don't think I believe you can."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Jack smirked down at her before lowering down his lips to her jawline, kissing along it softly. Nicolette closed her eyes as Jack continued to kiss her bottom lip, driving Nicolette in. Nicolette quickly covered her mouth with his and she moved both of her hands on his chest slowly taking his shirt out from under his breeches, never losing contact with Jack's mouth. She didn't bother taking it off, she brought her hands to Jack's neck while opening her mouth further so Jack could move his tongue inside.

They had forgotten the circumstances they were under. Nicolette moved to lay down on the bed while Jack began to slide out from under her. When Jack went to press himself down on her, Nicolette hissed in pain. "Jack..." she murmured softly as she looked down at herself, taking a good look at her chest bound with the gauze. Jack frowned taking note of this, he remembered all night worrying about her being alive, and now he was pressing down on her wanting more than what she could give... for now anyway.

Nicolette frowned up at him as he said with a nod, "I know." He moved away from her and went back to his original position next to her. Nicky slowly moved her head back on his chest. He placed his hand on her hip gently. She hated this already... she hated being fragile and she felt like this for a week all ready... fragile. "My apologies, Nicky, I should have—."

"Please don't say that. Don't apologize for anything. I'm just going to apologize for my own stupidity getting the stupid bullet in me in the first place."

"Love, it's not your bloody fault unless you shot yourself," Jack said to her with his brow furrowed toward her. Nicolette looked down at the bed, she really didn't remember who had shot her. The man she was fighting certainly did not. It was a stray... she suddenly believed. Then it was really her fault. She should have at least been more attentive in her surroundings. Though it was raining. And windy. The weather conditions were not exactly in her favour to pay attention. Nicolette was suddenly quiet as she went over the fight in her head. "You're fine now... that's all that matters to me anyhow."

Nicolette nodded against him as she held the hand on her hip again. Jack felt that this topic was too sensitive for her. So he changed it, "So... did I prove it for you?" A smirk tugged on the corner of his lips as he heard Nicolette humming satisfactorily. But she didn't answer him, only having a smile on her face. "I'm assuming that's a yes, then?"

"If you assume it..." she trailed off as she heard an argument break out outside of the cabin. "Jack?" She looked up at him as he groaned next to her. What did he tell those two? "Jack, what's going on?" She asked him confused. He obviously knew what was going on, but she had not a clue. Those idiots. Those bloody idiots couldn't do one thing for him. They couldn't tell people to go away or be more forceful? Of course not, they were both blubbering idiots... he wouldn't be surprised that they were in fact blubbering right now.

"Jack, why aren't you answering me?" Nicolette asked him frowning. What was happening that he knew was happening? She felt so out of the loop on what was happening on this ship.

"No reason," he said to her quickly, dismissing with a wave from what was happening, "It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Nic." From outside they could hear, 'The door is locked!' and someone turning the doorknob back and forth as if trying to turn it hard enough would open it.

"Nic? You never call me Nic." Nicolette said to him quickly. Out of all the months they spent together, he had never... ever called her _Nic_. Everyone else called her that. Not even when he was mad at her did he call her that. Only once and that was because they first met. Something was definitely going on that she didn't know about. "Jack," she said more carefully, looking him up and down, "what's goin—?"

She was interrupted by a gunshot and the door slamming open.

She yelped as Jack went out from under her and shouted, "What in the bloody—?" Nicolette laid in the bed as she watched what was happening in the main cabin from there. She groaned slightly as she moved herself to be sitting up more on the propped up pillows that were behind her. She watched as Smithy, Christopher, and Barbossa stormed in. Barbossa blew out his smoking pistol, but there was a grin on his face as he had done so, before putting it away. Nor Jack or Nic were grinning at this... they now needed a new lock! Christopher and Smithy however, they looked outraged, not about the fact that the lock to Jack's cabin was blown off, no, by the fact that they had to put through with his stupid order!

"Don't do that to us!" Christopher said to him, pointing his finger while cutting him off. He dropped the stuff in his hand on the nearby table as he looked to Jack, insulted. "You deserve every bit of that for telling Murtogg and Mullroy to guard the doors from us!"

"He knows who we are?" Murtogg said to Mullroy. Outside he might have figured it out. Well... hopefully there wasn't anyone else on this ship who would find them out. Mullroy answered the shrug as they kept out of sight outside of the cabin, not thinking it was worth seeing the Captain in there.

"Well, she didn't want to be disturbed! That doesn't mean you had to blow the bloody lock of me cabin off!"

"It's my cabin, too, Jack," Barbossa stated next to him with a smug grin on his face. Jack rolled his eyes annoyed at him. "So I have every right to blow the lock off of _my_ cabin door when there is unwanted guests in it, just as much as you do."

"_Captain?"_ Jack asked him incredulously. "What bloke would believe that coming out of your bloody mouth? Captain, my—."

"Who do _you_ bloody think you are anyway?"Christopher asked him loudly. Smithy just stood there, not too keen on yelling at his Captain for this. Although, he was just as pissed off as the rest of them. "Who bloody told _you_ that it was okay to lock us out of here with only word that she is fine? I'm her brother! The bloody least you could have done was send word to me the moment it happened instead of finding out in this sort of way."

Nic's hearing was becoming blurry as the argument continued between the four men there. Jack seemed outraged about what was going on, she could see it right there. He looked as though he would kill Barbossa again for what he done! She just about had it, laying down on the bed, being useless. And their argument, as it went on, was getting annoying.

Nicolette hated being left out. She shifted in the bed and swung her legs to the side carefully. Maybe it was too soon, she wasn't experienced when it came to being this injured. For when she sat up, she felt her chest immediately ache in protest and her mind whirled as she was about to take her first steps that morning. She gripped the night stand next to her to help her way up, but she didn't expect to feel the pain after that. Nicolette immediately felt her balance wobble as she hissed in pain, stumbling toward the door and holding onto it to support herself.

The slight noise of her made the attention go to her. "Nic!" Christopher quickly walked over to her as Jack stared at her baffled. Why was she bloody getting up now of all times? "You're okay!" Christopher hugged her around her neck and Nicolette was overcome by the sudden affection he gave her. The pressure on her chest came again and Nicolette hissed again, closing her eyes. "Oh... maybe you're not." He stated to her, moving away from her dismayed, but Nicolette managed a weak smile toward him.

"Well, she bloody won't be!" Smithy shouted from where he was. He walked over to her and Chris. Pushing him away, he pried Nic away from the door and brought her back to the bed roughly. "What do you think, Nic? Just getting shot square in the chest and you could walk on your two feet again? Are you daft?"

"Sometimes," Nicolette admitted to him sheepishly.

"Sometimes, try all the time." Jack stated to her while leaning on his door frame. He could fix the lock in Shipwreck, or... rather get a new one in Shipwreck, but Nicky he couldn't. She could have gotten hurt by the stunt she just did. He glared though behind his shoulder to see Barbossa standing there smugly.

"Well, I know dafter people." Nicolette countered, sending a glare over to Jack for his comment. "And I'm looking at him now."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, why was she looking at him like that?

"I didn't tell you I wanted to not be disturbed," she simply said. Smithy gently made her lay down on the bed, propping the pillows up so she could lay back on those. "How could you even say that to them? Didn't it pass in your head that people would want to see me?"

"It did, but I didn't know you wanted them to see you in the condition you are, Nicky." That shut her up. He was right. She didn't know why she was trying to argue with him because... he was _right_. She didn't want to see anyone in how she was. It made her nervous to see Will and Elizabeth. She was actually surprised that they weren't in the crowd that fought their way to see her. Maybe they were still asleep... they did have a trying battle yesterday. Nicolette cast her eyes downward, she hoped Will would come up soon... she had to have a word with him. Their last exchange wasn't particularly kind.

Christopher looked down, his jaw tensing, he hated admitting that Sparrow was right, but he was. Christopher looked over at him apologetically, "I... I'm sorry about your door." Jack looked at him incredulously. _Yeah, you're bloody sorry,_ thought Jack. Sorry, his ass. "If it helps, it was Barbossa's idea."

"That _you_ agreed to," Barbossa added smugly, entering the bed chambers. Nicolette stared up at him as Barbossa eyed her from where he stood. The smirk on his face twitched a little, unsure how to take Miss Brown in this way. He knew she was a fighter, but was he one of the few that believed that she would survive? The smirk managed to stay, "And now, Miss Brown, how do ye feel right about now?"

"Like I've drowned twenty times over again." She stated her eyes narrowing. Jack remembered that and chuckled to himself from the frame. Nicolette forgot that Barbossa didn't even say that. "The shock of falling off the plank is just like the shock of getting a bullet in ya, eh?" she smirked back at Barbossa. Barbossa nodded over to her, remembering when he saw her fall off the plank and the laugh his crew shared after. He didn't know that she drowned however, assumed it, but know, he didn't.

"Well mutts aren't known to be good swimmers."

"That is true, and parrots don't know how to swim either, I'm guessing, eh?" Jack made a noise at the door as he tried to stop his laughter. Nicolette kept her smirk as she added in a high-pitched voice, "Polly want a cracker?" Barbossa's smirk quickly dropped into a sneer and he was debating to take out his pistol once more, but he didn't. He only narrowed his eyes at her and then moved them over to Jack who only grinned at him. But Barbossa grinned back at him, looking over at Nicolette, moving to the dresser, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who's Polly?" Christopher asked them all. Smithy sat on the bed and took another pillow off of the top to put it where her feet should be.

He said to Chris though, "What's it matter to you who this Polly is?" Christopher shook his head, but he had to admit Smithy had a point, he didn't care who this Polly is.

Barbossa said to her bitingly, "I don't, but I'm sure your friend, Captain Turner, got several crackers from her already, aye?"

Nicolette's face fell, the confusion in her hazel eyes as she looked at Barbossa. Captain Turner? "Oh, Jack hasn't told his lass this yet?" He said coyly. Jack breathed in sharply as he dropped his own grin. Nicolette snapped her head over to him, now hurt and confusion took place.

"Jack, what does he mean?" She asked him boggled. Nicolette didn't know what to think. There was one Captain Turner that she knew of at that moment. And that was Elizabeth. Did something happen to her? Her mind immediately went to the worst thing that she could think of. No, she couldn't be... her and Will just got married. Her face grew more and more worried, her forehead wrinkling in genuine concern for her friend. But Chris pulled her away from her thoughts, and that was when the thought of Will made her mouth part in shock.

Christopher asked Jack, "You didn't tell her about Will yet, Jack?"

She breathed, "Will?" Nicolette suddenly felt her throat go dry. To think something happened to Will was absurd... he, out of all them, survived. After death itself, when he was always seemingly dead, he... he would survive. She hoped that this was a joke, he couldn't be dead, could he? After all they've been... oh no. Nicolette looked over at Jack, the very thought of Will on that ship made her heart break. That was... he took... no, he couldn't have done that. "Jack, what has happened to him?"

Jack frowned grimly to her, but looked over at Chris, ignoring her question. "I was getting to that, mate. If I wasn't interrupted, I would have told her by now."

"You should have told her right away," Christopher said. His eyebrows knitting together as he looked Jack up and down. Now his sister was going to be even more devastated about it. If she was already told then it was over with. But... now, Christopher didn't want to think about it.

Jack glanced over at Nicolette, his eyes were apologetic, but it seemed to her that he was also upset about what had happened. Like he was still coping through it. Jack glanced back at Christopher, "The moment hasn't presented itself yet."

"What do you mean by that? You still should have told her, now what is she going to think? She hasn't a clue!"

"Then why don't you tell her since you are so keen to argue with me?"

"Because I could have prevented it from happening if you hadn't stopped me!" Christopher shouted to Jack angrily. Jack's shoulders slumped as Christopher looked to Nicolette who was still in shock of hearing Will's name. "I'm sorry, Nic," said Christopher. He shook his head at himself, his own throat going dry before he muttered quickly, "I... I got to go." With that, Christopher abruptly left the room, leaving the room in silence. Nicolette closed her mouth and felt her tears brimming in her eyes as she stared distantly in front. She didn't want to hear it now. But she hated being ignored.

She looked to Jack, taking in a deep, trembling Jack. She didn't know how to feel right now. Hurt? For he didn't tell her before. Or confused? "Jack, I don't like being ignored. Just tell me," she said to him, trying hard to not let the tears come out of her eyes. Jack looked at her conflicted on whether or not to tell her there. He would rather... he would rather wait when Smithy and Barbossa were not here, looking at him as they were now.

Jack walked up to her, tucking his shirt quickly into his breeches and tightening his waistcoat over it. He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned to just kiss her forehead. Then he straightened his back, telling her, "Later, I will tell you." Nicolette looked up at him in disbelief as he turned to Smithy, "But for now, I think Smith has a couple of things right now to give to ya, am I correct?"

Smithy took a deep breath before nodding slowly to him. He let out a hoarse, "Aye."

"Aye, then," Jack looked down at Nicolette before he told her, "I'll be at the helm, if there is anyone else that is going to steer this ship to Devil's Throat, it's me." He didn't dare look at Barbossa as he moved past him into the main cabin and then into the Caribbean air, closing the door behind him and leaving Smithy, Barbossa, and Nicolette alone. Barbossa believed his work was finished. When he turned to leave the room to leave though, Nicolette's voice came to him coldly.

She said to him, trying not to choke on her words, "Why don't you tell me then?" Barbossa stopped in his place at the frame of the door, but didn't turn around to face her. "You were so quick to mention it to me before, why don't you tell me?" Barbossa furrowed his brow to the ground before putting on an emotionless face to face her.

"You are a smart girl," he started to her, facing her again. Nicolette pursed her lips as she looked him up and down. His face was cold, hard. No emotion. Not even that bit of mischief or intelligence in his own eyes looked back at her... that was usually there. It was scary for Nicolette to not see that. The Barbossa that she usually bantered with wasn't there. She was facing someone different. It bothered her greatly. He continued to her, "You should know it all ready. A man like me shouldn't _need_ to tell you it, Miss Brown. You've figured it out all ready."

Nicolette gulped, faltering back a little. She spoke out after a moment, "You're... you're right I did." It was the only conclusion that she could come to. It was the worst that she could think of... and how everyone was acting now it was the only thing that could make sense. "But... that doesn't mean that you are off the hook, Barbossa. You're a coward for not telling me, like you've always been. You do not mention something to someone and then not continue. So... please," she added, her voice cracking as she ended, her feelings starting to overcome her.

Barbossa didn't know what to say. His cold expression toward her fell for a moment and Nicolette saw something that she really hadn't seen on him before again. Was it possible that he had feelings... that meant that he wasn't an enemy to her any more? This time... he was more of a friend to her? But it quickly went away when he looked away from her, "It's something that Sparrow has to tell ye. What happened on the _Dutchman_ is not something that I know most about meself, and the tale isn't mine to be told."

Nicolette sat there as her and Smithy watched Captain Barbossa leave the room as well. The man that started the talk of Will... couldn't stay to tell her the rest, when no one else wanted to tell her. Both Nicolette and Smithy sat there in silence, there were no words that could explain how she was feeling. Aye, Nicolette figured it out easily.

Far too easy because it was the only possible thing to happen. Will... her best friend... her brother but not by blood... could no longer be by her. Could no longer comfort her. Could no longer help her through anything. For ten years... once every ten years. He was condemned now.

She had said horrible words to him before. Words that she couldn't take back. Their last exchange, their last real exchange was in the brig, the argument. That was the worst of it.

Nicolette looked to Smith, her walls coming down that blocked what she wanted to do before. Cry. "Smith..." immediately her head fell onto his shoulder as Smithy comforted her in a friendly embrace. He tried to say words to comfort her, but she couldn't hear them, her sobs were the loudest thing in the room for what she knew the fate of her best friend, the new Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. The funny thing was, her and Smith were never this close before now. He was just the only one that stayed to comfort her shock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>:'( Like I said, I hated writing this ending... and I'm just going to hate writing the next chapter as well. I was actually almost crying writing it, too. But I hope you all enjoyed it :)<strong>_


	30. Rumours and Being Misled

_**Phew! This chapter is finally done. I'm sorry it took so long, I've been busy these last couple of weeks. In fact, most of my stories are having a lack of updates. I was going to add more, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging off for any longer. I am deeply sorry to inform you all, because I'm upset about this as well, that this story is going to have only three to four chapters left. I don't want it to end. But it has to soon, right? But here is Chapter Thirty for you, I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**Oh, and if you haven't already known this, I am back to updating The Runaway, another PotC fanfiction that I put on a hiatus. If you haven't checked it out yet, go right ahead :) It's rated M because it is more mature to read and is entirely different from this one. **_

_**Now, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty: Rumours and Being Misled<em>

"Ye look down on your luck," Christopher looked up to see the bartender in front of him, looking at him with his brow furrowed. It was moments ago since the _Black Pearl_ moored in Shipwreck Cove and immediately after Chris left the ship, leaving Jack the duty to talk to Nic, which he decided to do when they only just docked. Christopher didn't really understand his reluctance in telling her, but he wasn't going to be there. He found his way in this tavern, _The Magpie, _it was less crowded than most, but even this one was crowded still.

Christopher shrugged, "What gave you that idea?"

"I can see it, mate. Many men like you come 'round time to time," he answered him. Christopher chuckled half-heartedly, he had to say that the man was right. Christopher wasn't in good spirits. He hadn't been lately. "Can I offer ya anything, mate?"

"Anything. Rum, preferably." Christopher said the first thing that came to his mind. His father's habit lately was taking its toll. Chris always wondered when it would be that he would become a drunk like him. And right now, Christopher had the feeling that it would soon happen. Especially life as a pirate. He never thought that he would ever think that, but it was all that he could be right now. "Say, what's your name, mate?" He asked the bartender as he began to fill a tankard of rum.

"Me name?" Christopher nodded to him as the bartender put the tankard in front of him. "Most call me Billy," he wiped his hand on his apron before extending it out to him, "but my name is, Bill Palmer." Christopher eyed it for a bit before he actually gripped it in his own hand.

"Most call me Chris, but my name is Christopher Brown," it was so natural now to just say his real name. He should keep it that way for a while. "Nice to meet you."

"Ye as well." Christopher went into his pocket, pulling out money so he could pay him for the drink. Billy took the money off of the counter before Christopher took his first swig. It was good to have rum now. And it was far better than the shit that he drank on the _Endeavour. _Bloody hell, his flask was filled with the stuff and yet he couldn't get drunk still. And if he did get drunk off of sherry, it was mostly because he filled it probably twenty times since Terry kept smuggling the bottles over to him.

Then he heard laughter. Familiar laughter that was the loudest thing in the room that he was able to hear. Christopher took a slow sip out of his rum as he turned his head to see... her. His face fell as he slowly placed the tankard back on the counter, his eyes were locked on the blonde that was only across from him, sitting at a large table with her crew. He only was looking at the back of her head and he knew it was her. But she didn't notice his certain gaze on her, no, she was still cheering along with them.

Christopher took a deep breath and then went for his rum again. There was a part of him that wanted to go talk to her, but he just couldn't do it. Not after what she said to him when they parted last. Billy said to him, "Quite the beaut, isn't she? That Captain Sheppard there?"

"Aye," Christopher nodded to him absently, not letting his eyes leave her. He was hoping that she would turn around if he gazed at her any longer. Chris added to him, taking a swig out of the rum, "She is quite the beaut."

"Why don't you go talk to 'er then?" Christopher turned his head at that, his eyebrow raised at Billy confused. Who told him that he could just say something so forward to him like they were friends? Billy only shrugged at him, he took out a rag and began to wipe down the bar to a certain shine. "What? Ye are lookin' at 'er like you want to, mate. She's not all that unapproachable."

"I know that," Christopher said to him quickly. Christopher took a swig out of his rum again, "We know each other... already."

"Oh, so all the more reason to go talk to her then, eh? It shouldn't be that hard to just say a 'ello."

"Oh, but it is," he corrected Billy, putting his tankard back down on the back, shaking his head several times. Christopher did not know why exactly he was telling this to a man he hardly knew, but he did have to correct this. Him and Debbie got off on the wrong foot, no... wait, they got off on the _right_ foot, but ended up in the wrong situation that they shouldn't have left off of. They said words that they shouldn't have said, and yet, they said words that they should have. It was confusing their relationship... could he even call it a relationship? The only amount of intimacy they showed was over one night. And it was drunken intimacy... but when they met last time, Chris felt something with her.

He thought it was a connection, maybe it wasn't, but he felt like he was... fond of her. Look at him? He sounded like a lovesick pup just talking about this. He was in a pirate port, there were whores here, right? He might take one up, just to get stuff off of his mind.

He told Billy though, "We didn't exactly leave off of... off of good terms."

"Ah, I understand now. Captain Sheppard ne'er liked those who crossed her, that's for certain."

Christopher raised a curious eyebrow at him, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lip, "Really now? What would she do to those that do?"

"You never 'eard 'bout that man in Tortuga?" Christopher thought for a moment. He never heard anything about her. There was no word of mouth of her on the ship he was on with Sparrow, nor was there any word from the pirates he had been around for the last couple of months. He shook his head no. Billy let out a whistle, "I feel sorry 'bout the bloke. Didn't do anything too wrong to her if ye ask me. He got her drunk one night, and took advantage of the pretty thing and then he just left the morning after, with not but a word to her, leaving her bare in her cabin and confused."

Christopher could have laughed, this seemed remarkably close to the story of him and her. He kept his face straight, furrowing his brow at Billy for him to continue, "What a despicable man."

"Aye, that he is, but she got back at him. Boy, did she get back at him."

He couldn't wait to hear the story of how he got back at by her. "How's that?"

"Well, one day, he came back to Tortuga and she caught up with him. She didn't waste any sort of questions with him, no, she took her knife and cut off the two most precious things on a man's body." Christopher's face turned disgustedly at that, he suddenly felt so violated with how Debbie put their last meeting with each other out there. He was made out to be a bad guy! But... wait a minute, this might have not been said to happen to him. There was more though. "And apparently, she left 'im in the middle of Tortuga, stripped down to nothing but his skin and bleeding out, so everyone could see."

There was an awkward silence after that. Christopher stared at Billy in disbelief for a moment, his face falling. He slowly turned his head back over at Deborah, who was still laughing loudly along with her crew. Then he looked back at Billy rather incredulously, "Really? How long ago did this happen?"

"Months ago, I believe. Like, maybe, two months ago? But, aye, really. Like I said, I feel sorry for the bastard."

"He's a eunuch now?"

"Aye, a eunuch. Can't do much satisfying any more."

"And... and... I'm assuming that his tongue was cut off as well." That was the only other thing that was precious to him. Billy nodded grimly to him. So... Christopher was now a mute and a eunuch... and he didn't even know it. "That's... that's unsettling."

"Isn't it?" Christopher nodded, unsure of what else to say now once he heard of this. Now he really did find the need to talk to her, just so she could take the words back! What in the bloody hell was going through her mind? He was made like the bad guy when he was hardly that! "And I hear that he was also part of that urchin-filled company," really? She spread something like that, too, now? "Even if he was brought back from that fate, he'd surely be—."

"Are you sure that it actually happened though, mate?" Christopher inquired to him quickly with his eyebrow up raised. Billy seemed taken aback by his question, but nevertheless nodded at what he asked. Christopher smirked at him, shaking his head, "You pirates believe the strangest things," he said under his breath. Although, he had to admit that the tale was well spun out. He chuckled at the bewildered look on Billy's face, "I am sitting here now, not a eunuch and not without a tongue, and _not_ a part of that company, am I not?"

"You... you are him!" Billy said to him shocked, he paused momentarily in his strokes upon his precious bar while pointing at him with a stubby finger. Billy's face fell at him and Christopher was only left to look down at himself and look behind his shoulder to see if he was pointing at someone else, but he wasn't. Christopher turned back around and shrugged at him, giving him a toothy grin.

He answered him before taking a sip out of his rum, "Aye, I'm him. And I would _love_ to give you the real details on what happened between her and I. Because I see, that you are foolishly fooled by her."

* * *

><p>It had to be close to late afternoon, maybe even later. It felt like hours since when she woke. She sat up in the cot and brushed her thumb over the note she just read. Nicolette had no more tears to shed. They dried up like they should be. There was no use in crying, what was the point in doing that? There was none. Will Turner, her best friend, was now condemned to a fate that wasn't his. Not only was he her best friend, her first real friend and probably only in Port Royal, but he was her brother.<p>

Nicolette Brown, the youngest offspring of Jeremiah and Mallory Brown, was now how she should be. She missed that girl, the girl who bottled up her emotions most of the time, who never shed a tear. She missed her. The emotional turmoil she went through for the past couple of days was too much for her small body, actually the emotional turmoil in the past couple of months was too much for her.

She took a look down at the note that James Norrington left for Elizabeth to give to her. She read it again for the tenth time.

_Dear Nicolette,_

_I do not know how to say this to you. But these past hours since our last exchange, have been less than enjoyable. There are times that I miss having you in my ear. The _Flying Dutchman _is far more different from the _Endeavour. _The hour we spent on here earlier did not shadow on the angst of all these individuals on Captain Jones' crew. I fear my decision back then was the wrong one in taking the heart, and I do regret it as I did immediately after. Only this time, I regret it more._

_I do not know what it was that possessed me. I wanted my old life back, but I didn't foresee that the life I had gained was going to be anything like this one. I did not sign on to being someone who would kill innocent men and women without any sort of trial for them to prove if they are in fact guilty. It is not right and I believed you told me something along the lines of that._

_We are in two different worlds. You were right when you said that to me. But I believe those two worlds could coincide in a way that will bring down what seems to be called right when it should be called wrong. You were also right when you told me I doubted what you said about Elizabeth. I soon found that you were right about her being alive. She is aboard here now, in the ship's brig._

_I apologize for everything. It all seems to matter now than it had while you were aboard the _Endeavour. _I never apologized to you the whole time you were here if I recall now. But I know a simple apology is not going to absolve me from my sins. But there will be a time where I will show you and the others that I truly mean that apology. I do hope our paths will entwine soon, my... friend. I wish that you are back on the _Black Pearl_ as of now when you will receive this. I do wish... wish you and Jack the best._

_I want to let you know, we are not friends, nor enemies, nor acquaintances, we never were any of those. You irritate me, you infuriate me, you mock me, you insult me... and yet I cannot seem to hate you. You do have several things about you that I cannot wrap my head around, but I think that is what I am fond of about you. But... what do we call each other now?_

_Sincerely,  
>James Norrington<em>

Nicolette took the note and then put it back into the drawer, not planning on looking at it again. She didn't know what to call them either, but now it didn't matter, did it? Nic took the jaw off the night stand and narrowed her eyes at the small, metal thing in side. It still had blood on it, dried up blood, but still, Smithy couldn't clean it so she didn't have to be reminded that it hit her? She flicked the side of the jar and shook it, hearing the bullet skim inside of it. She sneered at it, she wished she knew who made her useless for at least three days.

She put that back on top of the night stand and picked up the heart shaped locket she got from the _Flying Dutchman_ before she left it to go to the _Black Pearl_. Nicolette almost had forgotten about it, and now that she thought about it she had no idea why she would take it in the first place. With a swift move of her thumb, she opened the heart to reveal a soft song coming out of it.

It was a heartbreaking song, but nevertheless it made Nicolette smile softly hearing it. She hummed along with it as she kept it open, she enjoyed listening to it. She didn't regret taking this and for a brief time it made her calmer than what she was before.

"Where'd you get that from, darlin'?" Nicolette's head snapped up hearing Jack's voice from the door. He was soundless in coming in, it was one of the perks of not having a doorknob any more. Nicolette closed the musical locket quickly and placed it on the night stand next to her bullet jar. Jack stood by the door's frame, in one hand he held the frame, and in the other was another crutch. "Smithy told me to bring this to you. Said with one crutch you were just tumbling clumsily in here."

"Yeah... well, he wasn't exaggerating," Nicolette said to him quietly. She looked away from him with her arms crossed as he narrowed his eyes at her concerned. Jack leaned the other crutch on the chair he sat on earlier while waiting for her, before he slowly sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving her. However, Nicolette could hardly look over at him without slapping him. He had... _all_ day to come in here. _All _day. They docked a little while ago, she could tell, but... was it that hard to just tell Barbossa or Gibbs to give the orders while he was in here not leaving her _clueless _to what really happened?

Was it that hard for him to stay and comfort her instead of having the ship's surgeon do it for him? No, Nicolette couldn't look at him right now. Why had he postponed this? "Nicky, look at me." Nicky. He called her 'Nicky.' If it was any other time, she would look over at him. But... she just couldn't now. "Nicky," he said again.

"Don't call me that." She snapped at him, but it was quiet, it was close to a mumble.

"What'd you say?"

"I said," Nicolette said louder now, slowly raising her head. She continued, "don't call me that." Her jaw tensed as her anger increased, fisting the sheets in her hands tightly. She added to him, "You had all day... _all_ day to come in here. And... and you just decided to come in now." Now, Nicolette could look at him, her head slowly moved and she met his brown eyes, funny how she was looking in them admiringly before. The anger in them only showed a bit of the real anger that she felt right now for him. "When you left me this morning, no one stayed. Only Smith. _Only_ him. I was confused, I was horrified with what I figured out. And _you_ left, you... you just left me here!"

"I did not just _leave _you!" Why in the bloody hell was he being yelled at like this? He was doing what he was supposed to do, he had his duties as a Captain to tend to. "I had to be at the helm of—."

"Your bloody ship that has bloody two captains! I know! And you chose to be there instead of here when I needed you the most!" She shouted at him. Jack's face fell at that and his brow furrowed at her confused, before he pressed his lips together, looking toward the doorway and not at her.

What drove him to leaving her alone for a while was beyond him, but he had. Jack didn't like the news he was going to give her himself still. He didn't want to believe it true. Sure, the whelp was annoying, a nuisance, perhaps, on his ship and yet he didn't know what to do when old fish-face stabbed him straight in the heart. He was in shock by what happened. He hated to admit this, but he thought of Will as a frie—, no... he was anything _but_ that, an acquaintance, Will was his _acquaintance._ But he was Nicky's good friend. He told her honestly, "I figured that you'd want to be alone for a while."

"Maybe after I got an explanation from you, I would have wanted to be alone," Nicky retorted to him. Her voice was softer now, but she crossed her arms as she looked away from Jack. "You know just as well as _I_ do that Barbossa could have taken the helm, and if he could not, you had your choice of everyone else on the crew."

Jack's jaw locked. He didn't know why she was angry with him, was it because she wasn't told by him right away? Or was it because he took his Captain duties in front of his Nicolette duties that he didn't know that he had? Well, Jack was there _now._ And since he was there now, that would mean that he was going to tell her now. Jack pressed his lips together after releasing a sigh, he looked to Nicky. He said to her, "Better late than never, eh?"

"Jack, I don't want to hear—."

"You're going to want to, love," Jack said holding a finger up. Nicolette slowly looked over at him and eyed him from his head to his toe. She was mad at him, but she believed that he would be the only one to tell her. Him or Chris. Christopher wouldn't want to tell her, she knew that or else he wouldn't have stormed out before. Jack was the only one to explain it to her. And although she didn't want to hear it at that very moment, she knew she had to. And _he_ had to tell her. Nicolette gulped before nodding to him, letting Jack tell her what _really _happened on the _Flying Dutchman_.

* * *

><p>"That's what happened, mate?" Christopher nodded to Billy with a smirk on his face. It always felt so good to tell the truth. Billy took several glances at the back of Debbie's head and at Christopher. Billy could hardly believe it, when Debbie's first mate came to him with this story it sounded so convincing to him. And yet, the man in speaking was sitting in front of him now, in just as good as condition as he shouldn't be in. "Wow, and here I'm thinkin' that ye were dead."<p>

"I thought I was going to die, but then again, here I am." A group of pirates then called Billy down, holding their tankards up impatiently at him.

Billy rolled his eyes at them, putting the rag over his shoulder. He kind of reminded Chris of the bloke from the _Cantina _that Nicolette was friends with. What was his name? John! Aye, John! That was him. "These drunks, ye think that they would have 'nough to drink by now."

"They'll definitely feel that they did in the morning," Christopher said with a grin. He liked Billy. If Christopher would ever come back to Shipwreck Cove, he would visit this man. They could be really good friends soon. Billy chuckled and nodded, excusing himself from Christopher. "See you later, mate." Christopher continued to sit there, taking swigs from his tankard of rum, but he did it slowly. He was trying to be more smart when he would drink for now on. He tilted the brim of his hat lower once he finished, and was about to get off when someone stumbled next to him.

Christopher looked over at him from under the brim of his tricorne to see the man. He had fiery red hair that was cut just like his. His skin was pale, but it was freckled and sun burnt from his time on the deck of ships. He wore a worn out uniform, it looked like it was just drying from the sea. The man was practically not recognizable to Christopher at all, but he felt like he _should _know him.

The man's voice was so groggy when he talked, "The lad was just 'ere a couple of moments ago." Though his voice was groggy, Christopher noticed some of it was familiar. The familiar Irish accent.

Christopher ignored it though, he knew that there were many Irish pirates out there. He shrugged his shoulders, stating, "His duty called." The man with the red hair looked over at Christopher, staring at him almost. Chris took a moment, looking down at himself before looking up. The man's blue eyes glazed over him before chuckling loudly, and this chuckle soon turned into a cackle. Christopher raised his brow and looked next to him to see if he was laughing at anyone else, nope, there wasn't anyone else next to him.

The man shook his head at Chris, his drunken hand went to take Christopher's empty tankard off the counter and when he went to drink it, there was nothing that could make his thirst lessen, even though he was clearly drunk already. "You drank this all, then, Cap'n?"

Christopher raised his brow and looked over at the man again. He picked up the brim of his hat to see that he _did_ know this man. It was yesterday since he last saw O'Connor, jumping off the side of the ship, and now here he was. Christopher looked him up and down, swallowing, the last thing he expected of his old first mate was to see him here, drinking like this. "Never knew you were this much of a drinker, Grayson."

Christopher frowned at him while shaking his head repeatedly. "It's Brown, actually, and I'm not a Captain." Patrick only stared at him incredulously, turning the tankard upside down. "I think you had enough to drink, mate." Chris said to him, gently taking the tankard out of his hand. But Patrick wasn't giving it up, even though it was empty. This killed Christopher even if he hated the man. "Alright then, I'll get you another on me."

Christopher went into his pocket and put the money on top of the counter for one drink for him. "Enough for a drink." With that Christopher went to stand straight up when Patrick gripped his wrist tightly within his. Christopher looked over at his former first mate with his eyes narrowing, he looked down at his wrist in disbelief. "What do you—?"

He was cut off by a fist connecting powerfully to his cheek. Chris immediately put his hand there as he staggered backward in disbelief. The simple action brought an immediate silence in _The_ _Magpie _and now eyes were directed at him and O'Connor. Before Christopher could even react to this, he felt himself being pushed against the nearest wooden post. O'Connor kept his elbow against Christopher's neck, preventing him from doing anything. His elbow was pressed so hard against him that Chris felt his breath being cut off.

"You ruined me life, _Grayson._" O'Connor said to him. Christopher looked at him incredulously, his mouth parting for a moment. _He _ruined his life. "And now you offer me a drink after that, eh?"

Christopher raised his eyebrows at this and soon when he was back into this reality, he pushed Patrick away from him. He shrank for a moment though when he noticed that the pirates stopped their blithe cheers to pay attention to them. He felt little. Especially when there was another pair of eyes staring at him, light brown eyes. Chris locked his jaw rubbing where Patrick had hit him before. For a moment though, he looked over to see Deborah gazing up at him with a certain shock that was on her face. His face soften at her before he looked back at O'Connor.

Right now, he really didn't feel like dealing with this. Especially in here. "Come on," Christopher started to him, taking his arm in a tighter grip than what O'Connor had before. Patrick tried his hardest to thrash his arm from Christopher, but there was no use in doing it. "You're drunk. And you're making yourself look like an even bigger fool than what you all ready are. Let's go!" Christopher tugged on his wrist annoyed and dragged O'Connor in front of him, who reluctantly did exactly that.

Chris had let go of his wrist and put a strong hold on the back of his neck. It was amazing what kind of control he had still over Patrick O'Connor. Christopher looked around himself and rolled his eyes as the pirates still watched them both. "Nothing to see here! Go about your bloody business!"

Christopher jerked him forward as the silence was slowly replaced with the cheers from before. When they left, Debbie breathed in slowly before slamming the tankard that was in her hand before on the table. She said to her first mate, Giles, "Will you 'scuse me for a moment, Master Hayes?"

"Aye, Cap'n!" Deborah nodded her gratitude to him before rising up from her seat and slowly following where the man with the red hair and Mr. Grayson, or, er, Brown, went.

Christopher roughly let go of his grip on O'Connor, pushing him forward so hard so he could watch his face smash into the brick wall across the way. Only that, he didn't even hit it, he was close though. Chris was about to take out his pistol and aim it straight at Patrick's heart. _He_ ruined his life? No, it was like the other way around. This man stole his ship, this man sunk his ship, this man was someone that he trusted and believed that he was truly loyal... and now? Was it possible that he hated him? But... he didn't. And what caused him not to then and there, would haunt him forever. He pointed his finger at O'Connor, "You left with Terry, am I correct?"

"Aye, I left wit' Terry." He was stumbling on top of his words and his response was with a frown when Benjamin Terry was spoken about. "Why ye asking?" Christopher couldn't take how he was talking to him, it hurt him, needless to say. They were friends for so long and that one moment it just ended like that. And here Patrick was in front of him, his old first mate, drunk and in his lowest of lows right now. Where was Benjamin right now? How did Patrick come here?

Did he swim there all the way from where he jumped ship? Did he stow away on a pirate ship after swimming there? Christopher could tell that he swam, it was shown in his clothing, they were all dried up from the salt water.

But... Christopher didn't really care for how he had gotten there. No, he wanted to know where Terry was right now. Benjamin would never at all let a man like O'Connor out of his sights... or would he? "Where is he now, O'Connor? You didn't come here alone."

"I did." Someone might have stabbed him then. What did he mean by he mean by 'I did?' "He drowned, comin' 'ere."

Christopher's eyes were cast to the ground, although he knew that he shouldn't take his eyes off of Patrick, not knowing what he would do next. "I'm sorry to hear that." He truly was. He wouldn't be sorry for many of the members of the company's deaths in the war. There were exceptions though. Terry was one of them. "He was... he was a good man," Chris raised his eyes to Patrick's. Patrick didn't buy into what he said. "I want to have a talk with you."

"Ye do, eh?" Patrick asked suddenly amused. Chris however was no amused, he crossed his arms over his chest. "'Tis something."

Christopher's jaw tensed and he heard the door to _The_ _Magpie _creak open. Chris looked over his shoulder to see a crack large enough to notice Debbie. "Get back inside," Chris said to her softly. Debbie furrowed her brow over to him before nodding to him. Without a word, she went back inside. Christopher turned back to Patrick and nodded to him, "Drunk or not, I have questions for you. Because I know after this, we'll never meet and maybe you'll sober up then." Patrick didn't even make a move to come with him, but Christopher wasn't having.

He walked over to Patrick and gripped his wrist tightly in his hand and began dragging him to some place where Patrick could answer his questions.

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't be mad at you, then," Nicolette chuckled sadly, shaking her head when Jack finished. Jack put his arm around her waist and Nicky responded by laying her head against him. The top of her head was skimming the bottom of his chin and Jack smoothed down her hair. She stared distantly ahead of her. She told Jack, "I feel like a fool right now."<p>

"A fool?" Jack questioned her in disbelief. For as long as he known this woman, she was never a fool. She did say some foolish things, did some foolish things, but was she really ever a fool? Nope, never. Not to him anyway. "I don't believe that for a moment, Nicky." She didn't scowl at him this time for calling her that. That was a good sign. Jack gingerly tested the waters between them by kissing the top of her head softly. She didn't retract from him. _Another_ good sign. Jack continued to her, "You were just... misled."

Nicolette nodded agreeing with that. "Misled, yes. I let my imagination run on what happened on that ship. Thank you, by the way."

Jack raised his eyebrow hearing a thank you from her. What did he do that deserved a thank you? "For what, love?"

"For saving Will," she stated simply. Now that it was explained to her, Nicky thought that Jack really never changed, he did that unnatural pirate instinct to put others in front of him. Jack was a good man. He always had been, and though he always had his faults. Many faults. Many faults that she still couldn't stand. He always made up for them. Actually, even though she really couldn't stand his faults, she actually was fond of them. Without them, there wasn't any entertainment on this ship. "And... and my brother. What you told Chris was right." She looked up at him with a dangerous smirk, "You would be _dead_ by the time you get back on this ship."

Jack laughed at this. "How? You're going to blunder me to death with your wooden crutch?"

Nicolette let out a laugh herself and retorted to him, "Just because I might be physically incapable of killing you doesn't mean that you should doubt what I could do in my state." Jack looked down at her with an amused grin.

"I don't doubt it at all, love." Jack said to her sarcastically. He then suddenly wondered if she ate, she never even left this cabin since she woke. "Did you by any chance have eaten in the past couple of hours? You seemed to have barely moved from this spot."

Nicolette was still horrified with what she resorted eating. From Barbossa. It was a shock to her when he brought a plate of apples and bread to her, but he had a devilish grin on his face and asked her before he gave it to her, _"Are ye going to slap __this__ out of my hand now, missy?"_ Nicolette shivered and she was worried now that those were poisoned, but they weren't. She divulged in the food, even though she always had a displeasure for green apples. Although from that comment, she should have thrown them at his head.

It pained her to think that she actually thanked him for it still. "Unfortunately. Barbossa brought me apples and bread earlier when I asked Smithy for food." That was another thing. Barbossa must have somehow _volunteered_ to do that because he knew that it was a small form of torture for her. Jack's face twisted disgustedly at her, going through that in his head.

He asked her in disbelief, "And you took it from him? I bet with a scowl on your face."

"Oh, however did you know?" Nicolette asked him coyly, chuckling. But soon the chuckling did stop and she gulped, pressing her lips together. She felt Jack's heartbeat beating strongly against her ear and she closed her eyes at the steady rhythm. She now wanted everything to just end and just have this moment with him for the rest of her life. "You're going to miss him, Jack." She said to him absently.

Jack's mouth twisted at that. Him missing Barbossa? Hell, no. "Have you been drinking again?" Nicolette cracked open her eyes and looked up at him. "Who would miss a rotter like He—?" Jack started to explain himself when Nicolette laughed, shaking her head no at that. "Then _who—_?" Jack soon figured it out and he narrowed his eyes down at Nicky, "The _whelp_?"

"Oh, Will was such a good friend to you, Jack. No matter what you say." Nicky said to him with a grin. She could see it on his face.

Jack thought for a moment, but shook his head immediately at that. No. "He mutinied me!"

"Your point?"

"That's my point, he mutinied me! And he was too _stupid _to actually do it successfully."

"You didn't have to save his life," Nicky said to him. "And he saved your life plenty of times before that as you did him, is that correct?" Aye, that was correct but that didn't mean anything. They were just _acquaintances, _nothing more. The whole friend thing that had gotten in her head, had to leave, although he just didn't know how it had gotten _in_.

"We're acquaintances." He insisted to her. Nicolette smiled and nodded, not believing it for a moment. "You should rest for a bit, love, you're using me like I'm your pillow for the night."

"Don't you know that you are such great cushion?" Nicolette said to him with a soft grin, but he was right. She was getting tired and she didn't even do anything other than practising walking with a crutch for the next three days. She wasn't looking forward to it, but since the other one was fashioned for her, she thought that it would be so much easier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully I can update sooner than what I did with this, but I do have my SATs this Saturday and my AP test for US History next Friday... I think? And my teachers are being less than sympathetic to these things because they just love giving me work. Not nice. Not nice at all. <strong>_

_**Four chapters including the Epilogue... I don't know what to say other than that I'm going to miss writing it (although I'm still doing the series of one-shots, it won't be the same). If you haven't voted yet with the poll it will be closing sometime next week, so if you want to vote, go right ahead.**_

_**Love, Tiana xoxo**_


	31. A Bullet in the Back

_**Whew! This was a hard chapter to write and it actually ended up to be sort of a filler since I wanted to update before my finals which actually start next week and I kind of hated where I left off last chapter, so here it is :). Nicolette and Jack aren't in this chapter :(, it's a Chris chapter. Yeah, I know, but Nicolette and Jack will be in next chapter, don't worry about that ;). And there are three chapters left, including the epilogue. So, yeah :/, it's almost over. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and thank you to the alerts, favourites, and reviews I've received.**_

_**THE POLL IS CLOSED AND I HAVE THE RESULT! Yay! :D The winner is... *drum roll * A Curse's Delight! Yay, woohoo! It'll start after The Runaway is done, which I'm thinking next October, or maybe September... we'll see. But I'm excited! **_

_**What else... what else to tell you all? Oh, if you like the Hunger Games, I've recently started a fiction in there. It's a Haymitch/OC pairing with a little OC/OC. So, if you want to check it out, go right ahead. It's actually my first fic in first person point of view and it's really, really fun to write so it'll be great that you do. :)**_

_**Okay, now I'm done talking! I hope you all enjoy one of the final chapters of Closer to the Edge :).**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-One: A Bullet in the Back<em>

"So, that's what happened?" Christopher looked over at Patrick, his hand clenched in a tight fist while his eyes blaze at him angrily. "You found out by following me to my father's shop and _listened _in to our conversation?" Patrick, beaten up as he was from the tide he came in on before, was apparently drunk enough to admit to him honestly what had happened the past year. Christopher remained silent the whole time. The two didn't walk too far away from _The Magpie, _they only went to the alleyway next to it. He was shock to learn what he did. It wasn't Beckett that told Patrick that Chris wasn't who he said he was.

No, it was _Patrick_ who told Beckett who Christopher really was.

If it wasn't for Patrick, he could have stayed on his ship during the search for the chest. Beckett only used him for it because he was the brother of Nicolette. This all started because of _him. _Christopher would still have his life. Chris shook his head, "You told Beckett without even confronting me about it. How soon after?"

"Christopher," Patrick started to him, "I—."

"How soon after, I asked!" Christopher shouted at him before turning his back on what he thought was his good friend before that day when him and Will left Port Royal. He only thought that Patrick betrayed him by agreeing to a deal from Beckett. Now he learned that the whole time since they first arrived in Port Royal that Patrick was playing this game with him. This damn game that made him look like a fool!

The outburst from him almost made Patrick stagger back. He never heard his Captain yell at him like that before. It made Patrick almost frightened to even answer it. "Right... r-right away." Christopher frowned at him as he stammered, "I went to the... the nearest postmaster whilst you met with Commodore Norrington. Beckett received that letter two weeks after. He and I that year had been sending letters back and forth. I gave him your sister's name and that somehow led to..." he trailed off, assuming that Christopher got the jest of it.

Christopher gritted his teeth together and walked away from Patrick with his arms over his chest. "Maybe if ye understand why I've done it you wouldn't be acting like... like... like this!"

Chris stopped in his place. What in the world was Patrick going on? Christopher understood all of this very much! There was no excuse for it. And he wasn't going to give him the _satisfaction_ of letting him tell it either. Christopher whirled around at him, his eyes still ablaze and his hand for a moment lingered over the handle of his pistol he would like to point at this man's heart! "Are you kidding me?" Chris asked him, his voice from before dropped to a mere, but harsh whisper that O'Connor could hear clearly.

It rose though when Christopher continued, walking slowly back to Patrick. "Acting like I am now is perfectly normal after finding out what a man like you did!" He pointed his finger at Patrick and his eyes narrowed at him coldly. "I trusted you! You and I were both friends! That's why I made you my first mate the moment I have been promoted. And that is how you repay me? You go behind my back and—!"

"I repaid you with what you have given me all these years!" Patrick shouted to him. Christopher faltered only a bit, stopping a little bit in front of him.

"I never did what you have—."

"You're right, you treated me worse!" He threw back at him. Christopher raised his brow at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

He asked Patrick in disbelief, "Now, how did I do _that_? Because I've not an idea of what the bloody hell you're going on about."

"How'd ye do that, eh?" Patrick repeated to him with a fake grin on his face. The fake grin was a grin that scared Christopher. "How did ye do that? Ye haven't a clue at all, _Captain_?" Christopher felt himself growl when Patrick said that to him mockingly, but he didn't do anything. He stood there waiting to hear what it was that he had done to dear old O'Connor.

The fake grin soon fell off of O'Connor's face. He spat at Christopher, "Ye treat'd me like a load of 'orse shit, Grayson!" Christopher flinched at his old name, but didn't show the insult he usually showed when he heard 'Grayson' spill out of someone else's mouth, nor did he do anything about it. He just stood there. "All these years ye treated me just like that. Ye treated me like I'm dirt on yer boots! Ye took 'vantage of me since the first day ye made me yer first mate. Ye knew that I'd do anything for ye, and ye took 'vantage of that!"

Christopher did no such thing! He didn't believe what he was hearing from him. Chris stared at him for a moment before his face twists in disbelief. There is a long period of silence as Chris just thinks of what to say to that. He finally just admitted though, "I haven't done any of that."

Patrick chuckled at him, but that chuckle wasn't a light one. It was forced out. He shook his head at Chris as a dark look crossed his eyes. "'Course ye wouldn't notice that, would ye? Always leaving me with the ship once we get to port, always chasing around the lassies without givin' me some time off to chase 'em, oh, and _always_ givin' me the dirty work while ye are off having a good time."

Christopher stayed silent after hearing that. He searched O'Connor's blue eyes and all he saw was hate in them. How long ago did he start thinking like this? Before Christopher could even respond to that, Patrick said something fully beyond his control. "I was Captain way before I mutinied the likes of ye! I bloody acted like I was."

Christopher felt his jaw lock, he felt both of his hands clench tightly as he laid eyes on Patrick. For a little while, Christopher felt for the man. He, for a moment, pitied him. But now... now, that feeling was long gone now. "You were bloody Captain way before you mutinied me?" he said to Patrick lowly, the blood in his veins were boiling right about now. Christopher didn't know what to do now.

"I was better than the likes of ye, ye slimy g—."

"You sunk my god damn ship! How in the bloody hell does that make you a better Captain than me, eh?" Christopher retorted back at him. Patrick's lips pulled back in a scowl in response. "How? I want to know. Did the _Greene Marauder_ ever sink under _my_ command? Hmm?"

"It almost did several ti—."

"Really, Patrick?" Christopher said to him with his arms crossed over his chest. Key word in there was almost. He _almost _sunk it like two times. The fact that the bastard was bringing up it up now was entirely stupid to Christopher. He continued, "That was like two times and we at least didn't die from it or have innocent men and women on board while doing it. The fact that you went into battle—with an inventory that was slaves, no less!—is completely idiotic!"

"That was me order to do so if we ever came up against—!"

"Who gives a living shit about orders, O'Connor, when innocent lives are at stack? You see, I'd rather die than to put those lives at stack and I would have refused those orders for the sake of my crew and them." Christopher looked O'Connor up and down before shaking his head at him. But O'Connor's frown only deepened at the sound of that. He thought he was talking to the man that was always following the company's regulations and laws, who always took his job so seriously that it put the best men in the business to shame, but for right now, he had no idea who he was talking to.

O'Connor finally just asked him, throwing his arms on either side of him, "Who're ye?"

"Excuse me?" Christopher asked him with his eyebrow raised, not sure if he actually heard that right.

O'Connor just shook his head at him, "Ye are not the same man that I've sailed with all these years. He wouldn' be talkin' how he is now about refusin' orders and refusing fights with pirates because ye used to loathe them just like any man that sails the seven seas who ain't even one of 'em. There has never even been a day where I heard ye talk like this, not one _day._ Not even in our younger days."

Christopher stared at him for a moment. He realized that he was right. Patrick was definitely right about Christopher never talking like he was now, how he always believed that what the company told him was right, never wrong. He never had to worry about slaves. Sure, he hated the institution of it, thought it was sickening working with them on the _Marlin_ as a cabin boy, but he never had to worry about them because he wasn't the one trading them. Hell, he would have even traded gun powder—which is even more dangerous than anything if you were ever to come to a ship and battle—than have slaves on his ship.

But to say, 'who gives a living shit about orders' to a man like O'Connor, a good friend he sailed with for many years, was something that he would never have said to anyone a year ago. What happened to him? Christopher faltered for a moment, his face fell. The drunken Irishman was so right, it scared Chris for a moment. Did he like this change he had? Did he actually like betraying his side to become a pirate to bring his employer down? He wouldn't have even second guessed Beckett when he was told to stab the heart to take Jones' place.

He would have stabbed it right away without even hesitating! He would have turned on the _Black Pearl_ and send them down to the locker without even glancing back at it, not even giving a thought about his sister. A year ago he would have done just that, a few months ago, he did go against the pirates to give Beckett their next location. Now thinking about giving him their location in Singapore, Christopher got sick in his stomach, he hardly thought of it as honourable.

He muttered to O'Connor, "You're right." O'Connor looked at him twice to be sure that what he heard was right. Christopher said it louder to him, "You're right. I wouldn't say that in a thousand years. Or at least the old me wouldn't."

"The ol' ye?" He questioned to him.

"_Aye,_" Christopher emphasized, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not that man any more. I'm not the type of man who would just follow out orders no matter how wrong they are, thinking that they are right because it was what I told to. That isn't me any more. I'd rather be with the lot I'm with now that doesn't follow those kind of orders that are immoral to follow."

"But what they do is immoral, Grayson!"

"I'm not Grayson any more, for one, don't you understand that?" Christopher snapped at him loudly. He must have told Patrick this ten times already. Why couldn't he get it into his head that he was a Brown now? Not the man whom he made up to hide himself from his family. "And two, I know that. But at least they do it because they want to, because it's their choice, not because they have to with orders to do so from a sadistic little man. I find their lot a whole lot better than the lot of scum we were a part of."

"And I'm still a part of that lot of _scum_ as you call it," Patrick said through his teeth. Christopher snorted loudly, he expected him to say something along the lines of that. But it depressed him. Why? Because O'Connor was in a place now where there were plenty of pirates and none of the kind that he says he's a part of still. If any of those pirates heard what he said now, he'd be dead within the minute. "And what makes you think like ye are now?" He asked Christopher. Chris had no idea what he was talking about. "Ye seem to care for that girl, the one we saw before. Is that pirate woman changing your mind?"

"O'Connor," Christopher started to him with his eyebrow raised, completely lost by this. "What are ye—?"

"The whole company knows already that you shagged a pirate in Tortuga. Was that her? In that tavern we were in before?"

Christopher looked at him confused. What did he mean by the 'whole company knows?' Who told them of that? No, a better question was why was Patrick even bringing this up now? "I don't seem to know what you mean and why is it necessary to bring that up, O'Connor."

"You know _exactly_ what I mean, Chris," Patrick started with his eyes narrowed. Christopher stepped backward as he narrowed his eyes back at Patrick. "I saw how ye looked at her there, who is she? Your _lover_?"

"What's it to you?"

"We've all been thinking it. She made you think like this."

"How do you even know—what do you mean you've all been thinking it? Bloody hell, who told you all of this?" He asked him with his eyebrow raised. It was odd that he was the only man out of the loop. Truth be told, on the _Endeavour _there were many dirty looks thrown at his way, he thought it was because his short time of 'piracy' not because he did the ultimate blow to the company, the most disrespectful thing to do. Christopher was always known to be a lady's man, many women knew of him in several ports of the Caribbean, but none of them were pirates. Whores, yes, since... a sailor did have his _needs_, but no one really paid mind to them because every sailor had a couple of whores to keep him satisfied at port when there weren't any ladies that wanted a good time. Was that why he was treated differently?

Patrick cackled like an old woman, shaking his head, "Does 'hat even matter?"

"Listen to me," Christopher said to him, his eyes narrowing at O'Connor as he spoke. "You have no idea who she is, or what you're talking about. It was a one time thing that happened when I was drunk in Tortuga, that's all," he thought at least that he would tell Patrick about that little detail and nothing else for now. "She has _nothing_ to do with how I am thinking now."

But she did. Her words from the second time they met always stuck with him, every single word she said to him, upon finding out that he was a part of the company.

"_You're scum that people step on and scrape off their shoes. You may _think_ that you are doing the right thing, but you're not. You're condemning innocent lives to a death that nobody wants or that nobody deserves."_

Those words... they stuck with him. It was like his conscious, or something. It bothered the hell out of him these past months since she said it, that he didn't know what to do knowing that people thought of him in that sort of way. Like he was an enemy... when he was only following heinous orders.

There was a silence that settled in between Christopher and Patrick. They both just stared at each other, knowing that their friendship had come to an end. It was strange how they suddenly had this closure, or did they really? Christopher hated admitting this, but he missed his friend that had been through everything while he was in the East India Trading Company. Maybe... that chapter ended for them.

It took Christopher a moment before he spoke to O'Connor again, "Look, it really is _me_ talking here. You would be blind if you hadn't seen it these past weeks, but I was guilty every day... knowing what was happening... around us. And I know you felt the same way, too. I saw it in your eyes." Patrick couldn't deny that to him, in fact, he drew his eyes away from Christopher and onto the ground. He saw the ground spinning under his feet though. "You never had second thoughts about what we were doing, what exactly we were fighting for?"

"_None_." O'Connor drawled out, trying to deny it. A sneer on his face told Christopher that he was lying, but... Chris didn't bother even pointing it out. Christopher crossed his arms and looked up exasperated. He couldn't stay there any longer, if he did he felt that he would have done something that he would regret sooner or later.

He did the only thing that he thought he could do. "Then, goodbye." Christopher held out his hand curtly for Patrick to shake. Patrick only stared at it for a moment before he reluctantly took it in his own hand and slowly shook it. Then, Christopher dropped it, turning on his heel to walk out of the alleyway and not spare another glance or another word at his old friend.

When he began to walk away, Christopher heard Patrick shout at him, "Wait... wait, that's it then? You're just going to leave me here with this lot?" Christopher didn't answer him though. There were plenty of things he would like to say to O'Connor still, but they were better left unsaid. Christopher continued walking ahead, not looking back. "Ye can't just do that... what about—I'm here all alone, Grayson, don't ye understand?"

That's not his name. Christopher still walked slowly ahead though, he was almost to the end of the alleyway about about to turn a corner. He heard several footsteps follow up behind him though. "Ye still turn ye back on me, huh? Ye say ye are changed, but look at ye, still the coward, not facing yer problems. And I'm a problem."

Christopher did stop at the sound of that before he turned the corner. A distinct sound caught his attention, the sound of a pistol cocking for fire. Christopher took a sharp breath and turned his head to see if what he heard was right. "O'Connor—."

A gunshot split the air, cutting off Christopher.

Christopher's eyes went wide and his face paled immediately.

His brown eyes stared at the dull, cold blue eyes of Patrick's. Christopher thought that the bullet hit him, right where he felt his heart still beating strongly against his chest.

But when he looked down at his shirt, he didn't see any sort of blood blossoming in his white shirt. Christopher looked up to see Patrick's body fall over as the eyes in his head rolled up. The pistol in O'Connor's hand dropped from there as Patrick's face fell on the dirt road.

Christopher stood there in shock, staring down at the bullet hole in Patrick's back before he got the courage to take several steps toward him. _He was going to shoot me!_ Christopher's mind roared. He didn't know what to think!

It took him a moment, but eventually he took the hat off of his head and put it over his heart as he stared down at Patrick's body. They had their rough times, but Christopher felt the feelings stick in his throat. Was it strange that he felt sympathy and grief for this man's death who had betrayed him, taken his ship, and punched him right in the middle of the tavern just before? Hell, he thought it was. Christopher thought that he felt his eyes watering as he stared down at the body, he actually thought he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. But even though he _thought _he felt them, he tried not to shed them.

Christopher put his hand on O'Connor's shoulder and made him roll over on his back.

Patrick's eyes were wide, with both shock and hate that it made Christopher flinch. His mouth was gapingly open and his tongue was lolled back in his mouth that it made Christopher think that he would choke on it, even though he was lifeless. Christopher took two of his fingers and with them closed O'Connor's blue eyes so no one would have to see the anger and hate in them. He then closed the opened mouth before he put Patrick's frail hands on the top of Patrick's stomach.

He did this before, he did this twice. With the first mate of the _Marauder_ and Robby, his Captain, that he believed to be like a father to him.

"I followed you," Christopher picked up his head, putting his hat back on his head where it belonged at the sound of the woman's voice from the shadows. His mouth parted when he saw her standing there with the still smoking pistol, only now did she decide to actually blow it out and put it away. The woman had a habit with following him, he should have known that he would have been heard by her. Captain Deborah Sheppard took a step out of the shadows as the dim lighting showed on her face. Her lips were pressed together in a fine line as she eyed Christopher. There was no hate in her light brown eyes.

No, there was admiration... or Chris thought he saw that. Admiration and surprise. Christopher stood back on his two feet slowly. He cleared her throat, still feeling choked up from before. "How much did you hear?" He asked her.

"Everything." She was there pretty much for everything. She only missed some of the beginning, but she was smart enough to figure out what was going on.

Christopher gulped, he took several steps toward her and shrugged his shoulder. "Everything, eh?" She nodded to him reluctantly. "I didn't know that you can save people that are made out to be dead." Christopher pointed out to her, smirking and chuckling sadly at her. He earned a soft laugh from her, but she didn't really respond to him. His chuckling stopped soon enough and his smirk fell shortly after, "I'm not... I'm not as bad as a person as he made it out... am I?"

She shook her head no immediately after. "Not at all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter! The next one should be out after my damn finals -_-, these next two weeks are going to be a pain in my ass. Trust me. Don't forget to review :)!<strong>_

_**Love you all!  
>Tiana :)<strong>_


	32. Take Care

_**This one, the next one, and then Epilogue and then this story is over :(. I'm very sad about this, especially since this was my first series I've made on here. And I have to say, I did get a little bit attached to this story. It's like my baby. But anyway, this chapter is a little sad, but it won't get you bleary eyed. And there is a little cliffhanger in it as well ;), the last cliffhanger... oh no! :o But it's not as bad as the other ones I've left, don't worry. Hope you all enjoy the second-to-last chapter of Closer to the Edge, the next chapter will be posted next Friday on July 6th (this one was only updated on a Thursday because I'm going to be very busy tomorrow to post this chapter.) Thank you to the alerts, favorites, and reviews, I've received! It all means a lot!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-Two: Take Care<em>

"We're setting sail tomorrow," Jack told Gibbs as they walked length of the _Pearl_. The repairs were nearly finished for once they have gotten there two days before, the carpenter, Jim, went straight to work. Surprisingly the amount of work that the _Pearl_ needed to go through wasn't the amount that he thought it was. They could have very well gone to Tortuga right away instead of coming _here._ Well, Jack hadn't had a run-in with Teague yet, so that was a good sign so far. "So prepare the ship and tell the others, all except for Hector, let's just," Jack and Gibbs stopped their footing as Jack made a face. He was giving steady thought about this these past two days since they harboured in Shipwreck Cove. He got opinions from Nicolette, and for some strange reason, all were mixed. But those mixed feelings had a great amount of feelings about leaving... without him. He finished, waving his hand and gesturing toward Shipwreck Cove, "leave him _here_."

Gibbs' face twisted questionably at that. He didn't bother telling Jack yet... he was scared to tell Jack, but Jack really hadn't asked about... _it_ being low on supply. They definitely would not have enough of _it_ while they set sail again. "That... that seems a bit contradictory, Cap'n." Gibbs informed Jack, turning slightly to face him.

"And why's that?" Jack asked him with his brows furrowed at him confused. But before Gibbs could even answer him, they heard a shout coming from the Captain's cabin. The creases in Jack's forehead deepened as he turned his head to see Nicky coming out of the cabin with a single wooden crutch under the arm on her bad side. She had grown more accustomed to being on a single crutch while on the ship from yesterday, staying in the cabin and actually practising it while inside.

"Brown, wha' does bed rest exactly mean to ye?" Shouted Smithy from behind, following up behind her as Nicolette now quickly went over to Jack, as quick as she could that is. Smithy eventually rolled his eyes behind her as Nicky came up to Jack and Gibbs, panting from the amount of work she just had done getting over there.

Jack looked her up and down questionably and was about to ask her what was wrong when she came out with, "Why is the rum gone?"

Gibbs' eyes widened and he looked behind his shoulder to see Smithy shrug at him. Smithy was going to warn him that Nic now knew about it now, but she left right when Smithy told her! The rum was gone. All gone. There wasn't a even a drop in the cellar. For a while there'd been a few bottles around and Jack and Nicolette had their stash in their cabin, that most stole from when they weren't in there... they didn't need to know that little detail though. But as of yesterday, there wasn't any more at all.

Gibbs took a step back from Jack. But to his surprise Jack actually laughed in disbelief, "The rum is gone?" Nicolette's face had fallen further and she nodded at him slowly. Jack shook his head, "Love, that's impossible, the rum isn't _gone _I'll just go down to the cellar and—."

"That's what is contradictory—."

"What?" Jack snapped his head to Gibbs quickly.

The sharp look in Jack's eyes made Gibbs gulp inwardly. He took a moment to actually speak up to Jack, "The rum... the rum is gone."

Silence.

Jack stared at Gibbs in disbelief, looking for some humour in his eyes to see if he was actually joking, but there wasn't any. The old sea dog didn't have the spark in his eyes that he usually got when he told some ridiculous tale. Nicolette held her breath as she stared at Gibbs, these past couple of days Nicolette found that rum was her saviour and it made her calm, but now... there was none to keep her preoccupied.

"The rum is gone..." Jack repeated to him slowly. Gibbs nodded back to him to confirm it. Jack breathed through his nose slowly before saying to him calmly with a fake grin, "Why... why is the rum gone? Eh?"

Gibbs didn't expect his Captain to be so calm. He was actually flustered from that. "Er... remember that time in the Locker, when we were tryna... tryna get out?" Jack nodded slowly to him, "Well... we sorta... sorta ran out there."

"We ran out there?" Jack asked him again. Gibbs nodded slowly again to him. Jack stared at him with wide eyes. Nicolette could see him trying hard to not yell or do anything, but she doubted it wouldn't be long before, "Why in the bloody hell didn't you tell me then?"

"Ye... ye didn't ask?"

"You seem unsure of that answer, Master Gibbs?" Jack said quickly to him. Gibbs backed away from him and Nicolette grabbed his arm to hold him back, but she didn't think that she could hold him back with the strength that she is still lacking.

"Jack, it's just bloody rum. We'll just get more." Nicolette reasoned with him and Jack looked over at her with a growl in his throat. But he soon cleared his throat and rolled his eyes and nodded to her. Great, now they had to stay an _extra_ day, this was just bloody brilliant. Jack looked over at Gibbs, who eventually sighed relief when Nic let go of his arm. But she did so reluctantly.

Jack wasn't letting Gibbs off the hook just yet though. He narrowed his eyes at him and said, "To compensate for not telling me sooner and making us stay at _least_ for an extra day in this godforsaken spit of land, you are to go _immediately _to get just enough rum for us to last two months on sea by tomorrow. Savvy?"

"But Cap'n—!"

"Ah!"

"We can't—!"

"Bah!"

"It's nearly im—!"

"Go! Shoo!" Jack said waving his hand over at him annoyed. "The faster you get it done the better, Master Gibbs." Nic stared after Gibbs in shock as he walked away, grumbling under his breath. Then Nicolette shifted her gaze over to Jack with a frown. They didn't need it done tomorrow, they could stay here a couple of more days. She didn't see the big deal in it like Jack.

Nicolette narrowed her eyes at him, "Jack, don't you think you overreacted just a bit with Gibbs? I mean..." Jack slowly turned to her with his eyebrow raised. "It's okay that we stay here a couple of more days. He doesn't have to get it right away. Besides, it might give me a couple of more days to heal, right?"

"Love, we _cannot_ stay here for more than two days. My apologies, but I can't stand this," Jack sniffed the air of Shipwreck Cove as he looked around with a slight scowl. Nicolette watched him sceptically while he did that. She had a feeling that there was something that he was hiding from her, "this... sort of air of this salty rock. Savvy?" Jack flashed her a smirk before he went ahead to go down the gangplank, before Nicolette could even say something about how he was acting. He somewhat had a feeling that she had something to say.

In fact, it was what annoyed him the most about her. Nicolette looked after him in disbelief, "And where do you think you're going, Sparrow?"

"Out on the town," he answered her, turning on his heel once he made it to the gangplank. Nicolette furrowed her brow at him confused. "I'll be back in a bit, Nicky!" He smirked at her before he turned back around. If Nicolette didn't have a crutch under her arm, she would have went after him, but she didn't. She couldn't even get a good enough speed to catch up to him. She stared after him and eventually she shrugged her shoulders. With her crutch for support, she made her way for the railing and overlooked the water.

She held onto the railing with the hand that was free and skimmed it for a moment. "Nic," Smithy started to her, Nicolette looked over at her with her eyebrow raised. "Ye have to get in bed, deary." She eyed him for a moment and saw that he was concerned for her by the creases of his forehead from knitting his eyebrows closer together.

"I've been in bed," she told him annoyed. She didn't mean for her tone to sound like that, but it came out like it since she _was_ annoyed. She hated being confined in that cabin because of what happened, it was stuffy in there, she couldn't smell the sea or feel the spray of it on her face, she barely could even see the water lapping against the wood of the ship. She was _tired_ of that cabin for now. She couldn't wait to get this crutch out of the way and for the time she would be able to take off her bindings that covered her wound. "I want... I want fresh air."

"And ye think that you'll get that now? Barely a breeze here." Smithy informed her, looking up in the air and gesturing around him. Nicolette ignored him, it was less stuffy there than in that damn cabin. Smithy watched her from behind for a moment and slowly he came next to her on the railing. Nicolette was staring into the water aimlessly, she was deep in thought.

The water always seemed to calm her down. Especially how the waves when they got disturbed, they would still carry on with their pattern.

She missed her friend. She hated saying that too, but she did. She didn't miss him as much when she left Port Royal with Jack, in fact there were times that she almost forgotten about the blacksmith in her father's forge. But now... she didn't understand why she felt so differently about it. The circumstances were different this time. Will was gone for a longer time span. Ten years he would be gone for. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye... and those words she said to him, those bloody words she said to him in the brig... she didn't mean at all.

And her father. How could she forget about him? These past few days she didn't even give him a single thought. Not _one_ thought. He could be dead right now and she wouldn't know. Although... was it horrible that she didn't want to go back to Port Royal now? It was not that she didn't want to see him die, she just... she just didn't want to come back too late... and right now... it felt too late. She had taken care of her father for so long, when she left Port Royal, she had never given the slightest thought about what may happen.

James. He was another one. Dead, too. Nicolette missed him as well, and she knew that there was no way for her to see him now. But sometimes, she could still see his green eyes staring back at her. Nicolette her heart dread at the very thought of him, she hated to say that she still had feelings, and now she was thinking that those feelings were stronger than she thought they were before. Nic wasn't going to call it love, no, she _knew _what love felt like. She didn't know what to call it.

Smithy saw in her hazel eyes that she was thinking a lot. He asked her, "Something the matter?"

"A lot of things are the matter," she murmured unconsciously immediately after he asked her.

"Do ye mind sharin'?" Nicolette peered over at him with her eyebrow raised. Her? Share things to someone she barely knew? She knew Smithy, but she didn't know him enough to tell him about personal issues. "Ye do?" He said after a moment, she only stared at him. He knew the answer to that question. She didn't have to answer that. Smithy gulped awkwardly, but nodded, understandingly. "Okay then. If ye don't want to share, fine. Just know I'm always here for a talk, eh?"

Nicolette smiled softly at him and nodded. "That's good to know, Smith. Thank you for the offer."

"Ye want to be alone for now, right?" He asked her. She nodded to him slowly. She wanted nothing more than to be alone.

"Aye, have fun, Smith. You hung around me for a long time already and you deserve a well-deserved break," she chuckled at him. "I don't know how you can even stand my presence."

"Ye sure, Nic?" Smith asked her with his eyebrow raised. He didn't mind just staying with her for a couple of minutes. He felt bad leaving her alone on the ship. She nodded to him though. "All right then, Nic. I'll see you 'round." With that, Smithy reluctantly left Nicolette alone as she wished and walked off the deck of the _Black Pearl_ into the town that really never slept. However, Nicolette was hardly alone. There was the matter of a man with an ugly, withered blue hat that was standing where the hatch to below deck was, just coming up from there.

Nicolette hardly noticed him though. Not until he actually came next her, his reflection showing up next to hers. Though he hardly had a sinister smile on it. "Ever gaze out onto the sea and wonder how the pattern ne'er changes?" Barbossa said to her. Nicolette nodded absently to him. No matter how much Barbossa could say that he hated her, he hated seeing her like this. There was no spunk in her eye or sass like she used to have... the banters were no longer fun for him because she didn't have the same spirit she used to have.

He hated to admit that it bothered _him_ of all people greatly. "All the time," Nicolette told him softly. "I love the sea for that reason."

"Aye," he replied. After that, the two of them remained silent, just staring out onto the water that surrounded the ship. Nicolette had almost forgotten that he was there.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" Nicolette inquired to him absently. There was a vague reminder of what they had been through during these two years. Nic was surprised with herself making that deal with him for James, though she was was drunk and though she knew what was going on in his head... somewhat, they sort of did think _alike _during that time. It bothered her greatly. The look he gave two days ago once she had awaken her bothered her too. Nicolette was thinking over their relationship and found that there was a lot more than what met the eye. It looked like he cared for her almost... just a little bit to show that Nicolette sort of cared for him (the smallest amount though) as well. So, what would she call their relationship?

She had absolutely no idea.

Barbossa looked over at Nicolette with his eyebrow raised puzzled by where in the world that had come from, but he found that she was right. They _had_ been through a lot together. So much, that these past months since his surprising return seemed like years ago. Barbossa could sometimes read her more easily than ever before. He nodded to her. "Aye, we have."

"I remember... I remember that time on that ship to Singapore, I got... I got Christopher to help me put rotten apples in that basket the Captain would always give ya," Nicolette smiled, reminiscing in the memory very randomly. She remembered that day on the _Hinterland Thane_, it was hotter than usual on the ship and the brother and sister had a certain feeling of boredom looming over their heads. The two of them finished their work and Nicolette for once tried putting Jack off of her mind. Christopher came up with an idea to get Jack off of her mind for once, by pissing off a certain Captain Hector Barbossa. Nicolette naturally agreed to it. They put several green apples out on their lonesome right under the sun. They told the other crew members to not touch them and told the Captain of that ship of what they were doing.

He almost didn't agree with it. But they eventually persuaded him. Three days those green apples started to rot, one day was also in the rain. On the fourth day, bright and early, Nicolette polished each of them and placed them in a woven basket of fruit the Captain of the _Hinterland Thane_ would have made for Barbossa. She placed the basket carefully in his cabin while he was sound asleep. The reaction was... indescribable. Nicolette never felt happier since Jack's death.

Nicolette chuckled to herself, "You were going to... to shoot me."

"And I had every right to shoot ye, ye mutt," Barbossa snarled to her. Chris and Gibbs had to hold him back when he was about to shoot Nicolette in the middle of her forehead. "If they didn't hold me back, ye'd be as good as dead now."

"Thank God, too," Nicolette started to him with a crooked grin as she peered over to him, "if you had then who would have backed you up in your more recent ideas?" Barbossa narrowed his eyes at her agitated by her already. But before he would have retorted to her, Nicolette quickly stated to him, "Take a joke, will ya?"

"Ye went 'gainst the deal."

"It wouldn't have worked anyway and you know that," Nicolette retorted to him immediately. "Plus I didn't want to make myself look bad. It was against popular opinion. You would have done the same thing."

"I've always honoured our agreements, mutt." Barbossa scowled to her. Nicolette looked at him with her eyebrow raised and she felt her face being twisted at the sound of that. He _never _had kept to his agreements. Barbossa narrowed his eyes at her in a glare and asked her, "Are ye impugning me honour, _Nicky_?" Nicolette growled at the nickname that he used deep in her throat but she didn't dare lash out on him. He wanted a reaction. She took a deep breath through her nose and looked forward on the water around them.

"You're not an honourable man, Hector," Nicolette stated to him coolly. Barbossa was almost surprised with himself because last time he called her that, he got an apple smacked out of his hand and he got smacked himself. But he didn't see any sign that she was going to do that at all. No, she looked very calm and collected at that moment. She continued, "Though, you're not honourable, I want to... I want to thank you."

Barbossa was caught off guard with that. He had to look at Nicolette twice before he raised his brow at her and frowned at her. Thank him? For what? Last he recalled, he couldn't see what was there to be worth a thanks in return. "Ye're thanking me?" Nicolette nodded to him with a soft smile of gratitude. "Might I inquire what for?"

"Without you, I don't think I would have found out about... about Will right away." Nicolette said to him slowly. It was true, too. Though she was upset by how he told her of it and how she was left to figure it out on her own, she was grateful that he did that. He probably did it out of spite, too, but nevertheless she was, by all means, thankful for it. She didn't think Jack would have told her until the very next day. He said that he would have told her right away if he didn't have a duty to uphold, but she doubted it. Fore it took him a while to even tell her that very night. "Jack wouldn't have told me that day if it wasn't for you mentioning it. So... thank you."

Barbossa was taken aback by this. He wasn't doing it to be kind to her. He was doing it out of annoyance for her. He tried explaining it to her, "I wasn't—."

"I know you weren't." She said to him quickly, interrupting him while holding her hand up. "But that doesn't mean I cannot thank you for it."

Barbossa eyed her for a moment and was caught, for once, speechless. Nicolette could have chuckled at this. "That doesn't mean that we..." Barbossa started to her, gesturing to the two of them.

"Oh no, not at all," Nicolette said shaking her head no. She knew exactly where he was going with this. "We're going right back to hating each other right after this, don't worry."

Barbossa flashed her a crooked grin, "That sounds right by me." Nicolette smirked at him and nodded before the two were in silence again. They weren't enemies, neither were they friends. But whatever they were, Nicolette didn't mind it. She looked forward at the undisturbed pattern below them.

Then she asked him suddenly, "Whatever happened to that whore in Tortuga?" She remembered him mentioning it briefly to her. Nicolette looked over at him curiously. Barbossa had a scowl on his face suddenly, he thought she was over his little slip up a couple of days ago.

"It's none—."

"You brought it up that day, Hector." Nicolette looked at him carefully. "You can't blame me for being curious."

"Ye are ne'er goin' to find out, Miss Brown." Barbossa told her evenly, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Why not?"

"I—."

"Nic!" A voice she hadn't heard for two days split the air, causing Barbossa to stop talking. Nicolette's brow furrowed as she looked over to see Christopher Brown coming to her with a grin on his face and a woman hanging off of his arm. The woman she had seen before in Tortuga with him. Barbossa turned his head to see Brown and the woman, but what really caught his eye was the woman that stood there. She looked... she looked so familiar. Christopher waved her over and the woman next to him grinned at her warmly. "Come here!"

Nicolette actually looked over at Barbossa to excuse herself, but saw that he was already preoccupied. Nicolette moved to Christopher carefully with her crutch, Barbossa slowly followed her, his eyes never leaving the blonde's, trying to see what was so familiar with the young woman. Christopher smiled at his sister brightly, "Looks like you're getting used to the crutch. How long till you get rid of that thing?"

Nicolette chuckled at him and shrugged her shoulders, "According to Smithy, two days. Hopefully tomorrow though. I can't stand this thing any more."

"I'm glad to see you're okay," Chris said to her with a nod. "I've been worrying about you."

"Really?" Nicolette asked him surprised. "You haven't been visiting me to show that." This was the first time she actually saw him since they were in Shipwreck Cove. He had been worrying about her? That was a load of bull shit, he couldn't even hide it on his face. Christopher stared at her for a moment and then looked over at Deborah with a worried glimmer in his eye.

Deborah laughed softly at that and held her hand out to Nicolette, "I can say why is that." Nicolette looked over at the blonde woman with brown eyes. She raised her eyebrow at her as she looked the woman up and down. She was a wench, like her, wearing the usual pirate garb. Her blonde hair was in a tight ponytail and she was wearing a black tricorne hat that was weathered and patched. The woman was actually beautiful. "My name's Deborah, Captain Deborah Sheppard." Nicolette stared at her hand before reluctantly taking it with her free one, giving it a firm shake.

Nicolette smiled gently to her, "Nice to meet you. I'm Nicolette Brown."

"Nicolette Brown, yes," Deborah repeated to her, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things along the grape vine, I hope?" Nicolette said to her sceptically with a wink.

"Oh, I consider them all to be good things," Deborah said to her with a grin. Nicolette looked to Christopher for a moment with her head tilted toward him curiously. That name seemed extremely familiar to her. Chris mentioned her before, she thought so anyway. But she heard many rumours about this pirate Captain, she was ruthless at times, too. From what she heard anyway. Deborah turned to the older male across from her, who was looking at Deborah observantly. "Uh, 'ello there?"

"Oh, Debbie," Christopher started so informally. Deborah didn't even look over at him as she stared back at Barbossa. "This is... Captain Hector Barbossa." Nicolette looked over at Barbossa who was still gazing at Debbie with his eyebrow raised. He was too deep in thought for the introduction. She looked almost exactly like... but no, that couldn't be... but she... she did have that bastard's last name.

Barbossa shook his head of it, it was ridiculous to think that. He bowed his head to her, "Pleasure to meet ye." Debbie didn't know what to think of him. She narrowed her eyes at him slight as she bowed her head back to him.

"Nic," Christopher started to her with a sudden frown. Nicolette snapped her head over to him and her smile dropped seeing the frown. "I have to talk to you." Nicolette's brow came closer together before she nodded slowly to him. Christopher looked over to Debbie before he took Nic by the railing, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting," she told him softly, frowning slightly as she watched Chris and Nicolette go off to the side. Debbie was then left alone with Barbossa who was still looking her up and down. The more he looked at her, the more he similarities he found to the woman she resembled. Everything except for the hair was the same and it bothered him greatly. "What're you looking at?" She finally said to him with a scowl, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked Barbossa up and down as well. "Paint a picture, it'll last longer, mate."

She sounded like her too. Barbossa was taken back by that and he had a scowl on his face suddenly, "D'ye know who you're talkin' to like that?"

"Aye, you." Debbie threw right back at him. Barbossa rolled his eyes shaking her head at her as the two fell silent.

Nicolette finally got to Chris who was looking down at her concerned. Nic felt her heart beating against her chest nervously, and her heartbeat was so loud that she could hear her blood pumping through her ears. She had no idea why she was worried to know what her older brother wanted to tell her. But the way he was looking down at her made it seem serious. "I don't know how... how to tell you this, Nic," he started to her. Nicolette furrowed her brow to him concerned, but she didn't speak. She waited patiently. "I'll start with this though. You... you'll always be my sister, no matter how far apart we are. You made me see that the life I chosen wasn't for me. I don't think that I can ever thank you for that."

Nicolette smiled weakly to him and nodded, "There's no need to thank me, Chris. I did nothing."

"I'm thanking you anyway," Chris said to her, offering a weak smile back to her. "I don't know where I'd be if I've never gone to Port Royal two years ago. I'm sorry that I haven't gone to see you since... I've left home in London."

"Chris, we're over that now, that's not your fault."

"It is, no matter what Jeremiah said I should've came to see you. I did try to write to you, you know, but... I should have still came." Christopher bowed his head disappointed with himself. Nicolette felt discouraged by that, but didn't say anything. She looked down at the deck before Christopher continued to her, "But I'm glad for the time we've had together. Even though we fought a lot and even through what was happening around us, we're still family." Christopher's eyes looked her from head to toe and he smirked at her, "And I'm happy to see you up and about."

"And I'm happy to see you here and not on the _Dutchman_." Nicolette said to him with the same smile. She felt tears pricking the edges of her eyes already. Christopher tilted his head to her. "You're a good man, but I don't think I would want my brother on that ship, Chris. I'm happy Jack stopped you."

"He told you about that?" Nicolette nodded to him slowly. "Your other 'brother' is on that ship though..."

"Yes," Nicolette said softly, turning her head as she looked over the town that was far from being peaceful. Will was on that ship, but she would be seeing him again. After ten years, she'd definitely be seeing him again. "But I think it would be a lot worse if you stabbed it. I'd miss you... shockingly." Christopher chuckled at her sadly and nodded to her, he wouldn't admit it to her, but he would miss her too. "So, is that what you wanted to tell me?" Nicolette said, she knew that there was more to this instead of him thanking her.

Bloody hell, he was making it sound more like a goodbye... wait... what? Christopher looked at her with that frown of his again. Nicolette was always quick on her feet and this was... Nicolette just didn't know what to think now. He shook his head no, "I'm not... I'm not staying aboard the _Black Pearl_, Nicolette."

Nicolette stared at him in disbelief for a moment. That couldn't be... that couldn't be true. Nicolette remembered that him and her made a promise... a promise to go back to Port Royal after this was over. He couldn't just leave like this. "But... but..."

"Nic, it's something that I have to do," Christopher said to her. He enjoyed his time, well _some_ of his time on the ship, but he would rather not be on the ship with his sister and the Captain being his sister's... yeah. Nicolette didn't seem to understand though. She raised her brow at him. "Please, understand, we'll see each other in the future. I'm sure our paths will cross several times, but I really can't stay here."

"But what about Port Royal?" Nicolette asked him quickly. Christopher looked away from her awkwardly. His eyes being drawn to the water below them. Nic added on to him, "Chris, you said on the _Endeavour_ that you... you would come with me to see father. He's dy—."

"I highly doubt it that he'd want to see me." Christopher said to her with a serious frown. From his last visit, Jeremiah had made it clear that he would rather not have Christopher as a son. Chris was okay with knowing that as well. Sometimes still, he wished that his father wasn't him. "And I don't think he's around any more, Nic," he added softly to her. Their father had been sick for six months with something terrible, he had gotten the details from James on the _Endeavour_ about his father's condition. It wasn't good. James told him that his eyes were glistening, his skin was turning yellow, and that he already looked dead. James took him to the infirmary, and they said to him that their father didn't have much time at all.

A week or two at most, they said.

Nicolette pressed her lips together when she felt them begin to quiver. She really hadn't thought of that. Nicolette tried not to let the tears fall out of her eyes. Christopher sighed softly to her, "I don't really think that he would even want you there." Nicolette peered over at him curiously. Why wouldn't her father not want her there? She took care of him and the business since they moved to Port Royal. "He wouldn't want you to see him like that," Christopher didn't really know that, but if he was in their father's shoes, he wouldn't want to be seen by anyone in the condition he would be in. "And you watched mum die, I don't think you would want to watch him die," he stated to her, gulping at that.

Nicolette and him were silent for a moment. She thought this over in her head, and soon she found that he was right. The last thing Nicolette wanted to see was her father dying. She didn't know what her father would think of her going back to see him, but... maybe it was for the best that she didn't go right away. She did write to him before she left Port Royal, stating her goodbye, so she wouldn't leave with the bad terms she would've left with. She didn't even think that she was sane enough to go there. Nicolette asked him slowly, "Where would you go?"

Christopher shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, "I'm on _The Silver Mistress._ Debbie—er, Captain Sheppard has agreed to let me start as a deckhand there. But while doing that, I'm going to look for my own ship. She's going to help me with that."

"Captain Sheppard, eh?" Nicolette inquired to him with a smirk. Christopher narrowed his eyes at her, before Nicolette chuckled at him softly. "Seems like you're going to be more than a deckhand there."

"Shut it," he said to her, rolling his eyes. "There is nothing—."

"Really? She's that girl from Tortu—."

"How did _you_ know that?" Christopher asked her with his voice dropping to a whisper. He didn't tell her that nor did he tell anyone else that really was a pirate this. His sister now knew about this, too? She was probably the last person who he wanted to know about this.

Nicolette grinned at him crookedly and said, "You told me while you were drunk one night. Or do you not remember that? You run your mouth a lot." Christopher thought back to that night, he suddenly remembered. He did tell her that, but he didn't think that he gave her the details of what happened. "But that's nice of her," Nicolette said to him, "I give her approval and I hope that I would be hearing many tales about the soon-to-be pirate, Captain Christopher Brown, the most fearsome pirate on the seven seas."

Christopher laughed along with her and nodded, "You would be hearing _plenty _of rumours, kid." He went to mess up the hair on the top of her head. Nicolette tried swatting his hand away, but failing while doing so. "I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you, too." Nicolette said to her older brother.

"If I hear rumours of Sparrow treating you badly, I swear to God, I'll come back here and kill him myself." Christopher added on to her. Nicolette smirked at him, chuckling lightly and nodding to him. "I swear on our mother's grave, he'd be dead if he does anything—."

"I understand, Chris." Nicolette stated loudly to him with her smirk growing at him. Christopher gazed at his younger sister for a moment before he took a step toward and hugged her tightly to him. The friendly embrace caught her off guard, almost dropping her crutch. Nicolette eventually though patted his back and inwardly winced at the pain that was suddenly on the wound she had hidden under her clothing. It still hurt when people pressed down on it, but not as much as it did the morning after she got shot. She said to him softly, "Take care of yourself, will ya?"

"Same to you, Nic." Christopher replied.

* * *

><p>Jack Sparrow hadn't been in Shipwreck Cove for years. The town was still upbeat like it was when he had been there last, and it might even be more upbeat because of the recent turn of events that happened these last few days. Sauntering through the town, Jack peered behind every corner before he would go to the usual tavern, <em>The Captain's Daughter<em>, where he had a friend who was a bartender there. Or... maybe there, he hadn't been in this town in a while so he might be wrong. The tavern was a little away from the docks where most were, he expected most of his crew at the one he was going to.

Jack passed three women on the barrels by an alleyway, looking him up and down, giggling to themselves while blushing at him. Jack made eye-contact with the red-head in the middle, she was much more attractive than the usual whore. And though her make-up was smeared on her face, he wouldn't mind bedding her. However, Jack merely only smirked at her and gave her a small wink before he continued on.

By the middle of the walk to the tavern where the only bartender that he didn't owe money to was in, he had gotten less paranoid. He had a feeling that he would very well not see his father anywhere near this part of town.

Jack smirked to himself, so far, he made this a _very_ successful trip to Shipwreck Cove. It was a new record for him to step foot in this pitiful spit of land without running into Teague (the meeting before the battle didn't count in his books). Jack was closer to the tavern now. It was only about twenty feet from where he was. Jack slowly walked to the tavern, his boots crunching the bits of dirt under him loudly that would give away his position.

It wasn't until then, as Jack reached the door to _The Captain's Daughter_, where he heard the frighteningly familiar voice behind him, causing him to stop where he was. "'ello, Jackie."

Jack growled deep in his throat. So much for that. He took his hand back from the doorknob and muttered several curses under his breath before he turned to Teague with a fake grin on his face. "'ello, da'."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a very long Author's Note. You are warned.<strong>_

_**Yes, Teague is in the next chapter ;). And yes, Nicolette does meet him, and yes, next chapter is the last. I will be doing the one-shots as promised, but they won't be updated regularly. Only when I have enough time, too. I was going to write in this story, Nicolette visiting her father before he dies. But, instead of doing that now, I'll be doing a one-shot of it. The one-shot are any of the pairings in the series, not all are romantic. Some are funny, sad, cute, and etc. I don't have a name for it yet, but when I do, I'll definitely have it by next update. (I have The Adventures of Nicolette and Jack Sparrow, but I'll probably change that). The date of the first one-shirt, will be on my Facebook page.**_

_**The character profiles are going to be on that page too, because really, I hate**_**_them on my profile on here, lol. I don't know, there's something about it on there that I don't like. But it'll be on the Facebook page because I know I'll be writing a lot of stories and it'll just be... so long!_**

_**The Runaway**_**_for those who read it, will be updated after this is done. I know I haven't updated in a while with it, but I think two stories at the same time is enough. So, I'll be updating that soon, don't you worry. _**

_**No Backward Glances****, I think some of you read it that read it on here, if not, you can just skip over this. I will be deleting this story. Mostly because... it's just getting harder and harder to update and think of what the next chapter would be. I feel bad for doing it, so maybe one day soon, I'll definitely be posting it again. Fixing what needs to be fixed and not posting it until it is completed. I'm sorry to those who read it, I really am :(, but that's the way it is now. **_

_**Phew! Okay, now I'm... not done, lol. For those who read Kiss It Goodbye, the Hunger Games fic, than I'll be updating that on TUESDAYS! So, this Tuesday there'll be an update.**_

_**Okay, now I'm done. Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Don't forget to drop a review and tune in for the last chapter next Friday of Closer to the Edge (epilogue will be posted that Monday)! :) **_

_**P.S. Isn't the review thing really cool? For people like me who are too lazy to actually click the 'Review' button, I think it's great! :) **_


	33. Two Sparrows

_**Oh God, here it is. The official last chapter... I really don't know what to say. I have so many people to thank, but we still have the epilogue (but I consider this the last chapter), so I might save it for then. I've been pushing off the last chapter because I don't want it to end since it was the first series that I've finished on here and there was so much support from many people that actually made me continue it. So, thank you to everyone who has favourited, alerted, and reviewed this story from the very beginning. It means so much to me.**_

_**Anyway... I think it's time for me to stop talking and for you to read this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**P.S. The amount of fluff is sickening, so prepare, since I don't think I could have ended any other way.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty-Three: Two Sparrows<em>

"Thank ya," Jack took the two tankards of rum from the barmaid as she leaned down toward him. He tried to keep his eyes away from her breasts that popped slightly out of the bodice of her dress and from the old sea dog's eyes that were narrowed toward him. Jack took the doubloons out of his pocket and placed them on her tray. When she moved away, Jack focused his attention on the tankard rather than Edward Teague who still had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at his son as he did since they had sat where they were. "So, how'd you find me?" Jack asked him, breaking the silence because he knew why Teague hadn't even said one word to him yet. He wanted Jack to start talking to him first.

Teague had a sneaky, crooked grin on his face as he leaned over the table to get his own tankard of rum. "A little bird told me, Jackie." He wasn't about to give up the man that told him. When he was told by the 'little bird,' he was very worried that his Captain would find out and give him more work to do in the manner of a night and day. "Said you were going for the night here after you'd inspect your ship."

"Little bird, eh?" Jack thought for a moment when he heard that. Who would give him up? He only told one... god-dammit. He would have to talk to Gibbs after this with this matter in hand. "Bloody hell, I'll kill him."

"Who, boy?"

"Gibbs, he told you, didn't he?"

"I've never said it was Gibbs, boy. What in the bloody hell would give you that idea?" Teague asked him. He never said Gibbs! Jack took a swig of his rum and then put it back on the table before he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet onto the table. Teague looked over at him annoyed and without any warning he raised up his ringed hand that was free and smacked Jack's feet off of the table.

"Oi!" Jack exclaimed loudly, taking his boots off the table as he looked at Teague in disbelief. What told him that he could do that? "What—?"

"Answer the question, boy, and maybe I'll answer yours." He rebuked to Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes at the person he called 'the-man-who-might-by-my-father' for many years. Although, he respected Teague, he still held that great fear of him in the pit of his stomach like he had when he was a little boy running around Shipwreck Cove when he was around him. Was it strange that Jack Sparrow, Captain of the _Black Pearl_, the man who was marooned and gained his ship back, the man who fought undead pirates to get it back and shot the bastard that took it, and the man who escaped the Locker, was still afraid of his father? Well, if you're da' was Teague then it was a different story.

"He was the only bloody man I told where I was really going before I left to go here, the bloody git."

"The rest of your crew is _here_, Jackie," Teague pointed out. With his finger, he pointed to Jack's own crew of miscreants cheering with their tankards of rum in the air like they were the only ones there. Jack's eyes followed to see that his crew were indeed there. "It could have been any of them."

Jack tried not to scowl at Teague and he crossed his arms over his chest. Jack pointed out to Teague, "They didn't know I would be joining them tonight. Gibbs, though, did. So, hah!" Jack didn't mean to sound so childish at the end, but his point was proven. Teague tried not to roll his eyes at his son, but moments like these Jack had made it hard for him to not do that. Jack took a swig of his rum before he asked Teague, "So, what is the reason for this meeting, eh?"

"It's wrong for your father to want to have a drink with his son that has never made to visit him before?" Teague questioned him. Jack looked at him incredulously, placing his tankard of rum on the table and leaning slightly over the table. He knew that it was never that. There was always something that Teague needed to discuss with him whenever he saw him, there was never a meeting where it was just to 'catch up.' Nope, not ever. And Jack knew that wasn't going to start now.

Jack was about to retort to him, but Teague said, "So, I hear you have a lass now?" Jack immediately closed his mouth and sat back in his chair. "A bonny lass."

The last thing Jack wanted to talk about was this. He denied it to Teague, "That's ridiculous, where'd you hear that?"

"Around." Teague said to him. He had to admit, he was a bit upset when Jack denied it. Captain Teague wasn't a fool, he knew about this woman for a long time now. At first, he didn't believe the rumours of his son actually with one and only woman. But when these rumours about this woman suddenly sprung up and most of them were with him, Teague had to say something. And the fact that he heard her name during the Brethren Court meeting, what he heard was somewhat confirmed. He even caught a glimpse of her next to Barbossa across from where he sat. When the meeting was over with, Teague had expected to be introduced to this said woman after but he wasn't. So his curiosity about Miss Nicolette Brown, the blacksmith's daughter from Port Royal, never subsided. "So, where is she now, Jackie?"

"No where, because she doesn't exist. Therefore you cannot meet whomever you think it is," Jack said to Teague, crossing his arms over his chest. Teague narrowed his eyes at Jack as he only smirked at him. Like hell, Jack was going to tell him about Nicky. He could hear the bloody man's words already when he would tell her and Jack would rather _not_ hear them at all.

Teague questioned him, "Really, mate? So all of what I'm hearing is all a myth then?"

"Yep, every word," Jack lied, going for his tankard of rum that was in front of him. He went to take a swig of his rum when he saw someone familiar jog over to him.

"Jack!" Christopher said, ducking under a man who was being thrown in his general direction. Jack felt himself growl deeply in his throat. This man's timing couldn't be more wrong. Jack almost felt himself sink in his chair as Christopher came over to him with a grin on his face. "Jack Sparrow, Gibbs told me you were here!" Christopher stated as he stopped at their table. Teague looked up at him curiously, he never saw this man before in his life. Chris stuck his hand out to Jack and bowed his head to him, "I'm here to take my leave from your crew, Captain."

"Your leave?" Jack asked. He only was part of the crew for two days and already he was taking his leave? Jack could hardly care that this bloke was leaving! In fact, Jack was sort of happy that Christopher was off his back for a bit. But why?

Christopher nodded to him, "Aye, my leave. I'm leaving your ship now, I have a spot as a deckhand on a different crew. The Captain is a... real good friend of mine." Jack slowly took his hand and shook it within his.

"Well... it's been a pleasure to have you on the crew for the... two days you've been on it, lad." Jack replied to him slowly as he took his hand back. "Why not have a drink before you leave, mate? I'm sure there's room at this table for you." Christopher looked between Jack and the other man that was sitting with him. His eyes partly widened at the resemblance between them, in fact, Christopher didn't know what to do. The man looked like an older version of Jack, only with a more marred face. Christopher gulped at this. Two Jacks in this world? That was like Hell for him.

Christopher shook his head no at that, he didn't need to have any more drinks. He drank himself silly for two days in Shipwreck Cove. "I think I had enough to drink these past two days that would last me a decade, Captain. And the ship I'm on is departing with the morning tide, so I'm going to need a clear head."

"What ship did you land yourself on that you are going to have to take your leave, Br—Grayson?" Jack corrected himself quickly while his father gave him a look when he started to say 'Brown.' Christopher looked at him incredulously for a moment.

"It's Br—."

"Christopher!" Jack stopped him before he could even say it. "Answer the bloody question."

Christopher looked at him strangely before he looked over to the man sitting across from Jack. He raised his eyebrow as he turned back to Jack, who was starting to shake his head to Christopher and motioning to the man across from him subtly. But... Christopher didn't really get it. Christopher told him reluctantly, "The... _The_ _Silver Mistress_."

Why was that name so familiar? Jack repeated that name in his head and eyed his father out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to know the name very well himself, "Captain Sheppard runs a tight ship, boy." Christopher snapped his head over to what seemed to be Jack's older twin, who was rubbing his braided beard. "Heard she doesn't stand for fools and for those who disrespect her."

"I know that," Christopher told him with a not of his head. "And I'm neither of those."

"You sure about that?" Jack muttered to Christopher as he went to take a swig out of his tankard. Hearing that, Chris slowly turned his head over to Jack with his eyes narrowed toward him in a glare. Jack ignored the glare, thinking nothing really of it before he turned to Christopher, putting his tankard back on the table. He added to Chris, "Well, Master... Master Grayson, I wish you luck on your endeavours. Truly. You'll be very missed on the _Pearl_." _Like hell he would,_ Jack added in his head. Christopher strangely didn't correct him... having the feeling that Jack was doing that on purpose not to bother him. By the subtle gestures before, for some reason he didn't want the man across from him to really know who he was.

Christopher grinned at him and bowed his head, putting his hands together. He would miss the _Black Pearl_, too. His sister and his sister's... whatever he would call Jack. He said to Jack, "I'll miss the _Pearl_, too. But my sister understands why I should leave," shit. Jack was about to shake his head obscenely to Chris the moment he mentioned Nicolette. But he felt Teague's eyes already on _him_, so shaking his head obscenely to him would be a really bad idea. Instead Jack only faked a smirk to him. "But I thought that I should tell you... but I didn't know that you were having..."

Christopher trailed off, gesturing to Teague. "Captain Edward Teague," Teague introduced himself, holding his hand out to Christopher. Jack only just wanted him to leave. Chris was making everything worse by being there. Teague wasn't stupid, in fact, Jack wouldn't be surprised if he had already figured out who Chris was by now.

"Christopher." Chris gripped the hand Teague had given him and shook it. "Christopher Brown." Jack took in a deep breath and grumbled under his breath. Was this kid sure that he wasn't a fool? "I mean! Grayson!" Jack looked over at him, letting his fake smirk fall. He pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm sorry, I forget my own name sometimes."

"Really?" Teague said, letting go of Christopher's hand and crossing his arms over his chest. Teague had to admit, that he really didn't believe that man, not even a little. "So what exactly is _your _name?"

"Grayson," Jack answered for him, "the ship's idiot." Christopher looked over at him with an insulted expression twisting on his face. The ship's _idiot_? Was that what he just said? You know what? Maybe Christopher wouldn't be so nice right now and go along with Jack's... well, whatever act he was pulling. Jack answered too quick for him to take it back, but he saw a look in Christopher's eyes that said that what he just told Teague wasn't going to make him follow through.

"Actually, no," Christopher said to him evenly. He looked to Jack before he grinned crookedly to Teague, "My name's Christopher Brown."

"Ah, assuming that you are the brother of a Miss Nicolette Brown, aren't ya, boy?" Teague said to him with a triumphant smirk on his face. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Jack gritting his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at Christopher. Christopher nodded slowly to him. But then Teague actually frowned toward him, "Heard that lass took a bullet." Jack broke off his glare on Chris, to look at Teague with his eyebrow raised. How in the bloody hell did he know about that? No one on the _Pearl_ really told anyone... that he knew of anyway. "How's she doing?"

Christopher frowned at him. But he said to him, "Better. She's still weak though... she... she lost a lot of blood from it." Jack looked down at the table before picking up his tankard. He couldn't stand seeing Nicky the way she was right at that moment. It bothered him that she was weak still. He went to take a swig, but found... that he really didn't want to right now. He swirled the rum in his tankard before he placed it back on top of the table. But Nicky was in verge of not becoming weak any more. Jack just knew that.

Maybe Jack shouldn't have left her tonight like he did. After this, Jack was going directly to the _Black Pearl_ to see her. "Well, ain't it a miracle that she survived it then, eh, Jackie?" Teague's voice brought Jack out of his thoughts. Then Jack remembered where he was right now. Jack straightened his back and nodded stiffly as he looked at both Christopher and Teague. He couldn't hide Nicolette from his father like he wanted to right now... unfortunately, he was caught in a lie.

"Aye. The lass is a fighter... always has been." Teague tried to suppress his grin toward Jack, but the urge to have it slowly faded when he saw something in his eyes that he thought that he would never see in his lifetime. _Love._ Jack was proving to his father that he was a different man right now unknowingly. In fact, by that look in Jack's eyes when he talked about her, he was reminded of himself when he talked about Jack's mother.

Teague nodded approvingly, "Well, it's great to meet you, lad." He said to Chris, holding out his hand to him. "Best of luck." Christopher smiled to him before taking his hand in his, shaking it.

"Good to meet you, too, Captain." Christopher then turned to Jack after letting go of Teague's hand. "Captain Sparrow."

"Captain Brown," Jack said with a salute to his head. "I was only jesting about you being the ship's idiots. We have plenty of those already."

"I knew you were," he retorted to Jack. "And I'm not a Captain..._ yet_."

"Ridiculous. Once a Captain, always a Captain." Jack simply stated with a smirk on his face. He of all people should know that. You couldn't deny the title once you had been given it once. He held his tankard to him before he took a swig, the smile on Chris' face grew. "I wish you the best of luck as well."

Christopher nodded to him gratefully. "Thank you." With that, Christopher backed away from the table. "That means a lot. Good tidings to the both of you." Then he saluted to the two Captains before he actually left the table they were sitting at. Jack and Teague watched him leave and when they saw him open and close the door to _The_ _Captain's Daughter._ Then they both looked at each other.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his chair, "Well, you caught me."

Teague had that urge before once again, and that triumphant grin that was beckoning to show before showed right at that moment. And with that, Teague picked up his tankard and stated to Jack, "That I did and I'll drink to that."

* * *

><p>Nicolette laid down on the cot with her eyes staring at the ceiling of the Captain's Cabin. There was no one on the ship. Everyone was out. Little did she know that Jack made Smithy on watch while they were out and Nicolette just dismissed him like she hadn't a clue. Barbossa left a little after Christopher and Deborah did, he seemed like he needed a drink. Why? Nicolette didn't know. Nor did she want to. But here she was now, staring at the ceiling like she was waiting for it to change or something. She <em>hated<em> staying on this ship.

She reached next to her and took the heart-shaped locket she took from the _Flying Dutchman. _It really was beautiful. Narrowing her eyes at it, she flipped the top off of it and heard the haunting, yet alluring tune coming from it. Nicolette actually thought that it was like a lullaby that could be able to put her to sleep. But... she knew that the music was heartbreaking. Frowning, she began to wonder if it was really right if she kept it.

Nicolette sat up in the bed fully, rolling back her right shoulder. Her left shoulder still was too stiff to roll it back. Then she grabbed the crutch that wasn't too far away from her and she put it right under her left arm before she gripped the cot's post to help her get up. Nicolette closed her eyes tightly as she groaned while getting up.

Nicolette took the chain that the locket was dangling off of off the bed and then with crutch's support she walked out of the bed chambers. She couldn't wait to walk without this crutch, but her left side still wasn't in sync with her right.

She stopped at the door to get to the deck, shifting the chain in her hand. She opened the door and then walked on the deck silently. The dim lighting on the ship made the water reflect the lights that were on it. For a moment, she moved the crutch so it was leaning on the railing and stood without it. She cupped the locket in her hand and opened the top once again.

Her lips pulled into a smirk as she listened to it.

Watching the locket for a moment, she looked out onto the water. She wondered if Tia Dalma... Calypso could hear it right now. "He loved you still." Nicolette said as the words floated softly in the air as if Calypso could actually hear her. Davy Jones, though cruel, had a soft spot for love. He was betrayed by Calypso, and soon, he returned the favour. But there was no doubt in her mind that Jones felt guilty after that. "And I could tell that you loved him, too. Or else... you wouldn't have kept the matching one."

Nicolette soon frowned when she shut the locket in her hand. "That's why I think you should have it." Nicolette extended her arm and then held the locket by its chain over the water. She couldn't keep this any more, it wasn't rightfully hers. She knew someone who probably wanted it more than her. Nicolette watched the locket fall out of her hand and drop into the water, disturbing the water for only a moment. Nicolette heaved a large sigh before she smiled to herself, seeing the locket float to the surface.

But it only was on the surface for a few seconds. Nicolette's eyes widened when she suddenly saw a gleaming hand appear from under it and take the locket. Her smile immediately had fallen and she leaned over the railing to see the figure that had taken that locket from the water. But she didn't see any sign of it, nor any sign of a figure taking it.

It wasn't until Nicolette picked up her head when she heard a familiar accent breeze passed her, _"Nicolette Brown."_ She smirked at the sound of it and found herself turning toward where the breeze passed her. But to her surprise she saw Jack and someone else go up the gangplank. But that... that someone else... was that also Jack? Nicolette felt herself going a little crazy and she took her crutch back, sticking it under her arm and going over to Jack and to the person who also looked like he had Jack's demeanour.

"Jack?"

"Ah, Nicky!" Jack exclaimed. "Why are you out of bed right now?" He furrowed his brow toward her concerned for a moment. But then he looked around the deck of the _Pearl, _seeing absolutely nobody on it. "Where's Smith? The bloody man wouldn't let you out of bed before."

"I sent him away," Nicolette stated to him. "I figured that he was getting tired being around me all the time." It was the truth. Nicolette really thought that Smithy deserved a break from her. Dealing with her wasn't any picnic.

"He left you all alone? At this time of night?" Jack questioned her. She shook her head no immediately, but she did see in his eyes that he was a little dismayed by this. But they were in a pirate port and it was close to midnight right now. Jack had every right to be.

Nicolette answered him, "He left me with Barbossa. But after Chris came and left, Barbossa really looked like he needed a drink. So, I let him go off. Then I realized that I was left alone. But... I can take care of myself, you know."

"Yeah, exactly what you should be doing when you cannot even walk five steps without a crutch under you," Jack said sarcastically to her. Nicolette opened her mouth to protest, when the figure that looked like Jack came in front of her. She immediately closed her mouth and looked him up and down. She knew where she saw this man before... at the Brethren Court meeting. Jack went to her side immediately and he put a hand on the small of her back as if to show Teague, that he wasn't lying back in _The_ _Captain's Daughter_. Since he claimed that the woman must have grown tired of Jack after spending a year with him.

Teague extended a hand to her and Nicolette reluctantly gave him hers. "I've heard much about you, Miss Brown." Nicolette smiled softly to him as Teague placed a gentle kiss on her hand. Jack's hand moved from the small on her back to her waist. Teague soon had let go of her hand and said to her, "I'm Captain Edward Teague. Jackie's father."

"Now I see where he gets it from." Nicolette's smile turned into a smirk as she looked up at Jack. "Never thought I'd see this day."

"Nor did I," Jack said under his breath, causing Nicolette to not chuckle at him. "Well, now that you two met," Jack started to Teague, "it was..." he trailed off as the corner of his mouth twitched. Should he say that it was good seeing him? Because he didn't think so. Teague looked at him expectingly, "it was as always... good to see you, mate." Jack just lied through his teeth and he didn't care if Teague knew.

"Well, I just thought that my son shouldn't leave without a small visit that he hasn't paid to his father." Teague stated to him evenly. He looked to Nicolette and grinned to her, "It's a pleasure to have met you. I see Jackie does not want me here any longer, so until next time." Nicolette could have sworn that she heard a growl deep in Jack's throat, but shrugged it off as him clearing his throat or something.

Nicolette nodded to him, "Same to you, Captain Teague." With that, Jack saluted to his father with his other hand as he walked off the ship. The two watched Captain Teague, Nicolette wished they didn't exchange only those words with each other, but Nicolette could tell that Jack wasn't comfortable at all with this. She didn't mention his father when she turned to him, "I expected you out a little longer."

"Really?" Jack questioned her. His initial thought was that she would mention Teague to him, but was pleasantly surprised she didn't. Jack's mind was still reeling with what him and Teague discussed at the tavern. "And why's that?"

Nicolette only shrugged at him and turned a little bit to face him. "I don't know... I just thought—."

"I have a lass here, love, I wasn't going to leave you that long." Jack stated to her with a smirk beginning to form on his lips. But the thing was, he would have not been there for maybe an hour later. Seeing Christopher before he left and talking to Teague afterwards, made Jack not really want to stay at the tavern tonight. Nicolette seemed almost surprised by his answer, but nevertheless she actually did smile hearing it. "Though, if I knew that the bloody git left you alone tonight then I would've came sooner."

The smile was wiped off immediately and Nicolette was about to get out of his hold, gripping at her crutch, though Jack was too quick for her. She yelped when she felt herself being lifted into the air by him and dropping her crutch onto the deck floor. "Jack!" She exclaimed, slapping his chest lightly as he carried her to the cabin. "What on earth—?"

Jack laughed at her, "Nicky, I thought it was obvious?" Nicolette actually giggled to herself as Jack tried to open the door while holding her up.

"But... my crutch!"

"You don't need the blooming thing." Jack retorted to her.

Jack started to struggle with opening the door. "Those blokes did a good job fixing the doorknob, can hardly get it open." Earlier today, Jack had the two newest deckhands, who he found out were the Navy blokes he first met in Port Royal, fix the doorknob since they did do a bloody horrible job in guarding it. Nicolette eventually put her arms around his neck as he still struggled with the doorknob, she chuckled lightly.

"Would you like some help?" She asked eventually.

"Don't be... don't be ridiculous, Nicky. It's a... aha!" With that, Jack turned the doorknob and pushed open the door with his foot. A crooked grin appeared on his face as Nicolette actually laughed as he entered the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

She told him, "And now you'll forever be known as the man who opened a door."

"That's it?" Jack inquired to her before he slowly brought her down to the floor. Nicolette felt both of his hands go onto either side of her to keep her in place and she looked up into his brown eyes. She saw something mischievous in them as she looked into them. Though Jack frowned to her, "I thought that I have quite a bit more to be known for."

Nicolette smirked up at him, "Oh, but you do." Jack smirked down at her, her hazel eyes danced very playfully. He moved one of his hands and then took a piece of loose hair in his hand. Twirling it for a moment around his finger, he gently tucked it behind her ear. "You are Captain Jack Sparrow, the man who sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot, the man who vanished under the eyes of seven officers of the East India Company, the man who retrieved his ship back from his first mate, the man who cheated Davy Jones and escaped the Locker. The man who is the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea and the Captain of the fastest ship on the Spanish main. Oh, you have _a lot_ to be forever known for."

"And that's all?" Jack questioned her again. Nicolette tilted her head up, was this a form of torture? Jack's hand went down along her body and then rested on top of her hip securely. Jack began rubbing her hips in smooth circles as he gently moved Nicolette to lean against his desk that was a lot less full of charts than it usually us. Nicolette actually had to take a moment to think about this before she actually opened her mouth.

"Well... he is very irritating, annoying, cocky, confusing, he snores _a_ _lot_," Nic actually rolled her eyes at that because there were plenty of times where she had woken up to his snoring, "he's daft, _extremely_ bothersome, deceitful, untrustworthy, and... most of the time he doesn't make a word of sense—."

Jack had to interrupt her at that, his smirk actually falling, "My apologies, are you supposed to be complimenting me or insulting me?"

"Did anyone tell you that it's rude to interrupt?" Nicolette's smirk widened at that. Jack narrowed his eyes at her as when he heard the thing that _he_ always had told her. Jack would've retorted to her, but she added on, "He is also a good man, who treats everyone justly. He... has a good sense of humour, he can always put a smile on my face when I need one. He is witty and clever, I don't think I've known someone who can think on his feet as fast as him."

"Hmm, tell me more."

"Well... he's very animated. Very charming, so charming that he got me falling head over heels for him when he stepped into my father's forge."

"Is that so?" Jack asked her with his eyebrow raised. She seemed more like she hated him rather than being charmed by him. Just a little bit maybe, but he didn't forget that it was she who hit him with an empty bottle of rum. Nicolette thought about that for a moment before she nodded to him slowly. "I have to say I do like what I'm hearing. We should do this every night, praising me."

Nicolette giggled, shaking her head no. "I don't think so. This is only a once in a lifetime thing right now that I'm doing for you. I don't need you having a bigger ego than what you already have." Jack pouted at hearing that but nevertheless he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "And I'm expecting to hear some praise as well," she decided to quickly throw in with a crooked grin as Jack suddenly let his lips linger on the top of her forehead before he looked down at her. Just looking into his brown eyes, Nicolette found herself gulping. There was something in them that she hadn't seen in a long time. She didn't even remember the last time, but if she had to guess it was around three months before they had started to grow somewhat apart. Her grin actually faltered a bit as she felt heat flow up to her cheeks. She couldn't even imagine the blush that was on her face right now.

Jack tilted his head back, but there was a small smirk on his face. Unfortunately, his father's words from the tavern repeated in his head. Jack almost frowned, but shockingly he did agree with as he looked Nicolette up and down. He wouldn't mind her for the rest of his life, they already spent a year together. And he was sure that he wasn't minded... yet anyway. He was though Captain of a ship, and being Captain of a ship who had achieved so much in his life, he could definitely pull this off. Could he? Of course he could! He was Captain Jack Sparrow... who never thought he would ever want this in his life... oh...

That didn't matter... though. Did it? No, it didn't... why in the bloody hell was he second guessing himself? "Well, you are Nicolette Brown. A terrific swords-woman with a beautiful smile," he kissed softly the temple of her eye as he murmured to her, "She is a teasing, little minx sometimes," his lips moved to her ear as his hand to thread in her hair, only having one on her hip as he tightened his hold on her possessively as Nicolette closed her eyes slowly, her lips parting as she took deep, slow breaths. "She is clever and very persuasive. Oh, and she has a lovely singing voice."

"Now I know you're lying," Nicolette chuckled before she suddenly felt his breath gently hitting her mouth as he spoke.

"Maybe when I'm at my drunkest hour you do then," Jack rebuked to her, making Nicolette laugh lightly. She didn't dare open her eyes, but she felt her chin being lifted up by Jack. "She has these eyes, hazel, and I always make her blush even at the worse of times. She's different like the chain she wears." Nicolette reopened her eyes and gazed up at him longingly. She really couldn't take this any more. Jack was all the more happy that she opened those enchantress' eyes for him at that moment. "She's also _my_ Nicky."

Nicolette had to swallow again before she could speak. She actually found that his words made her own go dry, and instead made her mouth water. She inquired to him, "Y-Your Nicky?"

"Aye, _mine_." Jack stated to her before he leaned down and kissed Nicolette's lips softly. Her eyes slowly closed as she kissed him back the same exact way, her arms going around his neck as he put both of his hands onto her hips, bringing each other closer. Before the kiss could even continue to go to a different level that they both clearly wanted to go to, Jack actually was the one to break it. "I've been thinking," he started to her. He had been thinking it a few hours ago, but it never really left his head.

Nicolette's smile dropped for a moment and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You've been thinking?"

"Aye... thinking."

"Well... about what?" She asked him curiously. Jack stared at her for a moment, he wasn't sure really on how to word it to her... this was a sudden thing. How would he just spring it up on her right now? He actually frowned, you know what? What he was going to do sounded better in his head, but now... he didn't know how to word it. Nicolette actually frowned when there was a long period of silence. "Jack...?"

"Well... I..." Jack started, but immediately closed his mouth. He thought this over, was this what he wanted? He had been against the idea for a long time, but now... things had drastically changed... he was a bit different. He offered it once though, knowing the answer was going to be _no_, but... this time he had a slightly different person involved. A very different person. With _that_ in his head, he figured that it was really what he wanted. Nothing could really persuade his mind off of it right now. Jack grinned at her and then casually brought her closer to him. He narrowed his eyes determinedly to her before he said the words, "Marry me... now."

Nicolette stared at him puzzled before the corners of her lips pulled into a smile, "W-What?"

"You heard me, love." Jack stated to her.

Nicolette nodded to him slowly, "But I don't really... I don't think that I heard that correctly."

"I'll repeat it for you, Nicky, if you like?" Nicolette's shoulders fell and her smile fell off slowly. Staring into his eyes, Nicolette could tell that he was serious. Jack... they never even talked of the subject of marriage. They were overlooking that fact that most people do that when they love each other. But it sometimes did cross her mind, she wanted to bring it up with him plenty of other times, but she knew that Jack didn't... well, he didn't believe in it. As far as she knew anyway. "You're... strangely silent right now..." Jack told her slowly, he actually didn't know _what_ to think with her silence.

"Well... I just, I just don't know what to say right now about it..." Nicolette trailed off, shaking her head. Chuckling weakly, she questioned to Jack, "Marriage? Jack, is... is that really what you want? I never thought that..." Nicolette trailed off again. Jack and her being married? She actually never thought that she would see the day.

Jack added simply to her, "If you want it, I want it."

"I-I do want it," Nicolette stammered out after a pause, taking in what he just said to her. Jack felt the corner of his lip tug, but then he heard the word that he wouldn't want to hear, "But... but now?"

"Why the bloody hell not?" Jack asked her, starting to sound annoyed a little bit. But looking her up and down was all he needed to do to figure it out. "Love, you'll be fine for the wedding night. You have nothing to fear." She was healed... er, a little healed, healed enough he thought.

"No!" Nicolette said to him loudly, there was, to not be mistaken, a smile on her face that spread from ear to ear. "It is not that. It's just... it's just a little fast, don't you think? I mean... we never even talked of... of this before."

"Well... I didn't really think that we needed to," Jack said to her honestly. In fact, Jack didn't think that it would even take her this long to answer him! He thought that she would say yes right away and they would have gotten this over with. "Come on, when haven't wee been known to rush into things, eh? What difference would it really make? You love me, as I do you. You're still going to be _my_ Nicky. You're just going to be _Mrs._ Sparrow, _Mrs. _Nicolette Sparrow, instead of _Miss_ Nicolette Brown. Savvy? That's the only difference."

_Mrs. Nicolette Sparrow_, the name in her head for some reason seemed to click. The smile on her face grew wider and she swallowed once more, "Mrs. Nicolette Sparrow... I like the sound of that."

"I rather do, too," Jack stated to her rather smugly, a smug grin came on his face to match it. "Why do you think I thought of this idea?"

"If we do marry though, you know what that means?"

"What does it mean, Mrs. Sparrow?" Nicolette narrowed her eyes at the name, but her smile never faltered. She liked being called Mrs. Sparrow. Nicolette was going to say it, but her mouth slowly closed as she had nothing to really add. She thought for a moment, what did it really mean?

She told him sarcastically eventually, "All your members of your crew are going to think you have grown soft for your most loyal member of the crew. In fact, they are going to figure out about us."

"Love, they already know about us." Jack said quickly to her with his eyebrow raised, his grin faltering momentarily. But Nicky only sighed, not saying a word really after it. But Jack really didn't want to continue this back and forth, no, he wanted an answer. He had a level of patience for Nicky, but his patience only went so far. So, instead of having her retort something back to him, he asked her, "So knowing that I am Captain of a ship, and knowing that I can indeed perform a marr-i-age right in this cabin... right _now._.. do you, Nicolette Brown, take Captain Jack Sparrow, as your _un_lawfully wedded husband? For never sickness, but in health, do death do us part?"

Nicolette chuckled and stated, "I'm pretty sure you got the words wrong, Captain."

"Go with it," Jack said to her, going to his hand and taking off the ring she pointed it the other day to him. Although, it looked good on his finger, he thought that belonged to her. Nicolette glared at him. "What? We're _pirates_, love. Everything we do is unlawful. Is this not counting?"

"What about the sickness? I'm not allowed to consider you my husband if you get sick?" Nicolette asked him with her eyebrow raised to him.

"Love, I'll never be sick. Why consider it if we both know it's never going to happen?" Nicolette rolled her eyes at him, they needed a professional to do this it seemed because to her Jack didn't know what he was doing.

But Nicolette soon nodded her head slowly, "I do then." Jack smirked at her and before Nicolette could even state what she would have to say, Jack's mouth covered hers. Nicolette kept her lips stiff, not letting Jack loosen them. She laughed against him and she placed her hands on his chest to push him gently off of her. When he parted from her, she said, "It's my turn, isn't it?" Jack sighed to himself before he gestured for her to go, but he took one of her hands and was already slipping the ring onto it. Nicolette was about to go on, though when she saw the ring, she didn't help but gawk at it. She gulped to herself as she looked at the emerald ring on her finger, "Jack..."

"Don't we have a wedding to finish?" Jack asked her quickly before she could continue what she was saying. Nicolette took a shaky breath as she stared down at the ring on her finger. This was _real_. This was reality. This wasn't a dream. This was really, really real. She had the ring to prove it. Nicolette told herself that she would never cry again, but for now, she felt her tears brimming in her eyes. Jack then intertwined their fingers before she would continue to him.

Nicolette actually had to take another breath to compose herself. "Do..." she trailed off, closing her eyes before she felt Jack's forehead lean against her own. She gulped before actually continuing, "do you, _Captain _Jack Sparrow, take Nicolette Brown as your _un_lawfully wedded wife," she actually smiled at that. Although, would that mean that they weren't legally married right now? Whatever, Nicolette didn't care as long as she was married to him. "In sickness and in health, do death do us part."

"Aye," Jack whispered to her, smiling himself. Nicolette felt his lips skim down to her face and in little to no time at all, she felt his breath touch her uneven breath as it came out. "I pronounce us to be husband and wife. And... now I may kiss the bride." Nicolette giggled softly to him and nodded slowly before Jack closed the distance between them and held Nicky steadily in his arms as she moved her lips against his. Nicolette was now a _Sparrow_ and already she could tell that there was a lot beyond the horizon awaiting her and him. After all, it was the pirate's life for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The epilogue will be out shortly, hopefully by Monday. Thank you once again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story and just the rest of series. <strong>_

_**Until next time,  
>Tiana xoxo<strong>_


	34. Epilogue: Nine Years Later

_**Wow, here it is... the end. I cannot believe it... seriously. I wanted to do something kind of different for the Epilogue, I know what a lot of people do for the epilogue (if they do one) and I didn't want to do the typical ten years and everyone reunites with Will. I was going to... but I changed my mind. So, I hope you... I hope you enjoy it :'(. I was going to have someone die in it... but I thought about being nice. It did cross my mind though! **_

_**But before I start, yes, I'm getting really mushy right now. I think it's appropriate though. Thank you to all the alerters and the favoriters. It all means so much for me and you were all the reason why I continued and wanted to continue! I have to say, all your support was so amazing, I am still overwhelmed from it.**_

_**And to all my lovely reviewers, those who have been there for the beginning deserve a very special thanks because really, without all of you and the favoriters and the alerters, I have no idea where I would be. (Oh Gosh, I'm really getting teary eyed writing this). **_

_**Thank you and I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!**_

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue: Nine Years Later<em>

"Repeat after me," the woman said to a young boy that was sitting quietly in his cot. He wasn't usually this quiet, but whenever his mother would tell him a story or teach him a song like at this moment, the woman found that he was strangely attentive. The young boy was the image of his father. Already the woman could see that he would have his father's prominent cheekbones, his long nose, and his thin lips. His eyes were different though. Not the brown ones that stared back to her like she was used to. No. They were hazel eyes, just like her mother's and just like hers. Not that she minded that, the boy had to have _something_ of hers. She sang to him slowly, "We're beggars and blighters, and ne'er do well cads. Drink up—."

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Anthony Sparrow exclaimed with his hand balled in a fist and punched in the air excitedly. Nicolette Sparrow smirked at this and tilted her head a little with her eyes never leaving her son's. Two weeks ago he tuned seven years old and seven years ago she retired her life at sea with Jack to settle with her son in Libertalia, where Jack's other family lived. She hardly expected to be accepted in a place like Port Royal with all of her crimes and she couldn't raise him in a place like Tortuga or Shipwreck Cove.

Though Libertalia was a pirate port in Madagascar, Nicolette could honestly say that it was more calm than the other two choices.

Nicolette pushed lightly on his shoulder with her hand and said, "Well, look at you. You got your father's favourite part right."

"What's your favourite part, mum?" He asked her. Nicolette's smirk grew wider and her hand unconsciously went to play with the black trinket around her neck and she quietly played with it. She did think through his question for a moment, almost coming to nothing at all.

She eventually shrugged her shoulders, "I don't have one. The song's every bit of good as far as I am concerned." Nicolette then sighed to herself before she looked out the window, it was dark outside. And her son was still wide awake. She blamed it on her brother, who left shortly before she put Anthony to bed. Bringing him damn chocolate from Antigua. Every mother's worst nightmare, the last thing they would want was a hyper child who was ready for bed before _he_ showed up. The two were silent as Nicolette stared out the window.

The horizon didn't have the sun rising nor setting. But Nicolette thought that she could still make out the black sails that she used to stand under as they billowed. She missed the sea. She missed the spray from it hitting her face lightly and watching the waves move harmoniously against the ship. But most of all... she missed spending most of her nights with her husband. He would only come back after two months, stay for two months at most, and then leave for another two months.

Nicolette mentally shook her head and looked back at Anthony with a soft smile on his face. She let go of the black trinket and smoothed back her son's hair before she leaned forward, "Now, I want a kiss."

Anthony furrowed his brow at her, but then narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head no. Nicolette frowned at him and she said to him more firmly, "Listen, mister, I'm your mother and I want a kiss goodnight."

"No." He crossed his arms over his chest sternly and Nicolette narrowed her eyes at him. She leaned in closer to him and waited for him. Even a peck on the cheek would have been fine. But soon Nicolette actually had grown impatient with this and decided to take the initiative and kiss him on the forehead before getting off of his cot. "Ugh," he wiped it off with his hand as Nicolette pulled the covers around him tightly. "Mum, I'm too old for that!"

Nicolette rolled her eyes at him and pushed him gently down so that he would sink comfortably down. She tucked the covers under him and said, "You're never too old to kiss your mother. _Remember_ that." Nicolette grinned down at him when she was finished and then straightened her back. "Goodnight," she said softly to him before she walked around the cot to go to the candle on top of the night-stand.

But when Nicolette picked up the candle by its holder, her son's voice stopped her, "Is da' coming home tomorrow?" Nicolette froze in her spot. The only thing that moved was the corner of her mouth, which twitched only slightly, at the mention of him. But Nicolette tried to not show on her face that something was going on (or so she thought) when she moved her gaze to Anthony who was staring up at her. He asked this almost every night to her during the past couple of weeks. The answer was always the same. She didn't know.

Nicolette placed the candle back on the night-stand before swallowing as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "You miss him, don't you?" Anthony nodded his head to her, causing Nicolette to frown a little. "I miss him, too."

Jack had never been gone for this long. Every time he came back to her, Nicolette never wanted him to go back. She knew very well who her husband was. Captain Jack Sparrow, the man who cheated death several times already. But... she knew the lifestyle of a pirate, she was one. Jack could die out there any day and she would be left here alone. He usually left for two months at most, but now they were pushing to four and there was no sight yet of the _Black Pearl_. Nicolette's hand went back to the trinket around her neck.

Anthony noticed this right away, "Where'd you get that?" Nicolette snapped her head to him with her eyes narrowed, puzzled for a moment. But she saw Anthony's eyes wander down to the black jewel that he always saw her wear. She briefly glanced down at it. He never asked about that before. She remembered him playing with it with his little hands when he was a babe, but he never mentioned a word in all of his seven years of living.

But he came from two very observant people, there was no doubt that he would notice her necklace sooner or later. "Y-Your father gave that to me... a little after I met him. I haven't really taken it off since then."

"It's pretty," he commented, going to hold it within his hand. Nicolette smiled down at him and nodded. "You really never taken it off?"

Nicolette thought for a moment, she did remember one time, but that was it. She kept it on most of the time. In fact, she even wouldn't could that time at all. So, really, Nicolette left it on _all the time._ She said to him, "Not at all."

"When did he give it to you?" Nicolette raised her eyebrow, though he only pointed out the necklace until now, Nicolette could have sworn that Jack told him the story of how they met... and didn't she just say that it was then?

Nicolette sighed and shook her head no, "At Isla de Muerta. Remember? I've told you about that, and I'm sure your father has, he mentions it every time he sees you."

"Oh! When that bas—."

"Anthony!" Nicolette scowled at him with her eyes narrowed. She wished Jack would at least censor the story for him and leave the cold-hearted bastard out of it.

"But he called you a mutt!" Anthony defended weakly. Nicolette actually seemed to calm down a bit hearing that and rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself in agreement. "He called ya dog, mum."

"Yeah... your dad still disagrees with that." Nicolette flashed a smirk at him before she put his hand in hair again and messed it up just as she did before. But Nicolette frowned at him before she moved her eyes back toward the window. What would she give to see those black sails right now... practically her soul.

But Anthony's voice brought her attention right back to him. She turned her head just as he spoke, "Whatever happened to Will Turner?" Nicolette furrowed her brow at him, she hadn't heard his name escape out of her son's mouth ever in his life. He even hadn't met Elizabeth either. Of course, her and Elizabeth still kept in contact, her brother exchanging letters between them whenever he had the chance, but she hadn't even seen her since Anthony was born. She knew Elizabeth did have a son though, William Turner III, who was apparently too much like his father.

The frown on Nicolette's face was even more evident and she sighed before answering, "He..." she closed her eyes for a moment, trailing off. She missed her friend still. She always told herself the amount of years she would see him again. _One more year. _Just one more for her to apologize to him, to not leave it the way they left it on the _Pearl_. They had so much to talk about that that she knew others wouldn't understand. They needed each other, after all, they were brother and sister in Port Royal, practically inseparable. Nicolette though continued, "He is on the _Flying_ _Dutchman_. He is a really... really good man. You know Ja—your father saved his life multiple times, as did Will."

Jack might not tell him the whelp saved his life as well several times, but Nicolette sure did. "Da' never said—."

"Your da' is a compulsive liar!" Nicolette jested to him, lightly pushing his shoulder. "I thought I told you that already."

"You did. But that doesn't mean that _I_ believe it."

"You talk like him sometimes too. It's very annoying." Nicolette commented to him. There were times she mistaken him for Jack even though they hardly sound the same. It was just the words he used. Nicolette could tell that him and Jack were going to be too alike for her to handle. They already were. "It's time for bed—."

"Da' always talked about this man... I can't 'member his name. He didn' sound like he," Anthony yawned loudly before continuing, "liked him. Ever."

"Bar—."

"No... not... not him," Nicolette frowned at that. Then who was it? "I think... his name was... uh, Jim... no... Jerry... no... uh," Nicolette chuckled lightly and shook her head, standing up from his bed and smoothing down her dress.

Nicolette smiled gently to him, "I think it's time for bed, love." She picked up the candle once again while Anthony was still naming random names to her. But once Nicolette brought it close enough for her to blow it out, Anthony actually said the right name that almost made her drop that candle.

"James!" Nicolette's smile fell at the moment he said his name and she once again placed the candle on the night-stand. Now that was a name she did not expect at all to escape out of his mouth. She was silent for a moment and stared blankly in front of her. Jack mentioned him to _him_... she was going to kill him if he wasn't dead already. Why... Nicolette didn't know what to say right now. "Mum?"

Nicolette looked back at him with her eyebrow raised toward him, but she soon pursed her lips. "James..." she started. She hadn't thought of him or saw his green eyes in what seemed to be forever. She actually almost had forgotten about him since she visited his memorial in Port Royal while visiting her father and her mother's grave. But saying his name now was like saying it nine years ago. She still remembered the kiss he left her with on her forehead and the kiss that could have went further than what it was. She still had the letter from all those years ago, but she didn't look at the dreadful thing for years.

Nicolette took in a deep sigh before stating, "You shouldn't listen to a word your father says... whatever he told you." Nicolette didn't _want_ to know what Jack told him. "I was fond of James... he was... he was a good man and that is all you need to know."

Anthony remained silent for a bit after those words, but soon nodded to her. Nicolette nodded back at him and told him, "Now, you really should get to bed. This morning you told me that you wanted me to teach how to handle a cutlass, and I think you are old enough. So... you have to get up _early_ tomorrow." Anthony's face went from a frown to a bright grin in the matter of seconds, causing Nicolette to laugh softly. She did know some things about a cutlass when she was around his age.

"Really?!" Anthony exclaimed. Nicolette grinned from ear to ear and she went to tuck him in even more before nodding.

"But you have to go to bed, that's the deal." Nicolette told him, smoothing back his dark hair and kissing the top of his forehead. This time he didn't wipe it off when she moved away from him. Anthony nodded quickly to her and clutched onto his sheets as Nicolette held up the candle to blow it out truly this time. "Sweet dreams, love." With that she blew out the candle and turned on her heel to leave the room. She closed the door so that it was opened only a crack.

Nicolette then frowned for a moment before she made her way to the kitchen. Seeing the note on top of the table, she sat down at it. The note was from Elizabeth, that was why her brother visited her actually. She only read some of it, not all of it, but she knew that she had to write back by the time Chris would visit her tomorrow afternoon. He usually came five times a year, and sometimes more. He would bring Debbie some of the times as well, but most of the time they would be fighting. And it was greatly awkward and tense.

She liked Deborah but ever since she left her ship in charge of her first mate... permanently to go on Chris' to be with him she had been crabby all the time. Obviously that got on Christopher's nerves, and it would be all that he would complain about whenever she was around.

They argued like they were married too when they were here. It was annoying, Nicolette would comment to them about the idea of them tying the knot... but the two of them were either too proud or just not ready for that just yet. It had been nine years since they were together, Nicolette thought that they were ready.

Not only though did Christopher visit her, no. He also visited Elizabeth, but her a lot more frequently than his own sister. Why? She was wondering that as well. But... she never did want to ask him. Nicolette took a moment before rising up, she knew where she wanted to go right now. Like she did every night this month. She went to go get Jack's aunt next door to watch Anthony before she headed to a place that would always let her think freely.

His aunt was half asleep when she got to her, but nevertheless understood her. Jack's family was a strange bunch, she had to admit. No wonder he never really visited them, they only lived not too far away from her and sometimes she wanted to rip her hair out. She enjoyed Teague's company though. When Teague would do his nightly strolls he would always stop in and see Anthony and her. He loved Anthony, too. But when she was sure that Jack's aunt made it there safely she made her way quietly to the docks and sat down.

Staring forward, she wondered if Will was thinking about her. Nicolette had the urge to see him. She wanted to talk to him so badly at times that it hurt. She missed her friend... Nicolette frowned, she was going to have to talk to Jack about visiting when the year was up. He would understand, of course, but sometimes bringing the whelp up still annoyed him like it used to.

Nicolette sat at the docks, bringing her coat closer to her as she kept her eyes on the horizons. She wouldn't be able to see the _Black Pearl_ with no light unless it used its cannons to light up the sky. But nevertheless she still tried to make out the black sails. Although, she couldn't. Nicolette soon gave up and started to swing her feet below her as she started to hum to herself a song that she hadn't heard anyone sing or hadn't sung out to herself in a long time.

"My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain from glittering gold," Nicolette mumbled to herself eventually. No one was out and about that she knew of, she knew that not many would hear her voice. "There is nothing that can console, but my jolly sailor bold." Nicolette's eyebrows perked for a moment when she felt a breeze brush pass her gently.

"Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs... the raging sea." Nicolette closed her eyes for a moment and felt a chill go through her. In the far distance she could faintly hear the sound of a pair of boots make their way on the docks, but she didn't pay any mind. Although hearing that she did stop singing and instead only sat there with her eyes closed and her head tilted back only a little. She did hum some of the song to herself after ward and she barely heard the boots even come by her.

Soon though those boots got too close for comfort and Nicolette actually heard them come to a halt a few steps behind her. Nicolette only peered behind her shoulder and against the dark she saw a dark outline of a figure. "Who are you staring at?" She asked him a little shakily at first, her hand going to where her cutlass was strapped. He didn't answer her, only placing his hands on his hips. Nicolette thought his stance was familiar, but didn't really think it through when she rose up, her hand lingering over the hilt of her cutlass.

"Do you want me to ask you again, sir?" She told him with her eyes narrowing at him. There was something about him that she should know... or should recognize, but she didn't know. "Because if I do there'll be some trouble to follow."

Nicolette was a little nervous in speaking with him. Why?

She hadn't fought with a sword in several years. She practised of course, with thin air, but with a human...? Not at all. The man held his hands out on either side of him and Nicolette's eyes almost widened when she heard the man laugh at her. She knew that laugh _anywhere_. "That's the welcome you give me, Nicky?"

The corners of Nicolette's mouth turned upward and her hand moved away from her cutlass as she straightened up her back. The man walked closer to her until he was about an inch away. The smile was quickly wiped off her face and in a flash she brought her hand up and slapped the man's cheek the hardest she could. "That's the welcome I give you," Nicolette said to him with her breath hurried and her teeth gritting.

Captain Jack Sparrow, yes, _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow, stood there with his hand on the growing red mark on his cheek as Nicolette glared at him angrily. That might have been the hardest slap that he had been given by someone else of the feminine nature... and believe him, he had plenty of hard slaps in his lifetime from the opposite sex. The corner of Jack's lips twitched and he stated to her, "May have deserved that."

"May have?" Nicolette questioned to him. "Four months, Sparrow. And you say _that_." Jack removed his hand from his cheek and pursed his lips. He spent a long four months out on sea... the last thing he needed was an argument to follow. Nicolette huffed and shook her head. There was hardly any light around them, but she could see that this was the last thing that was on his mind. They would have to arg—discuss—this later... Yes, later.

Nicolette tried pushing that matter aside for him and then wrapped her arms around his waist. Jack's initial reaction? Well, at first his arms was still spread out and he looked down at Nicolette like she was crazy. But Jack had to admit, no women, no _her_ for four straight months and finally having her body nice and close to his felt good... really good. Actually... it felt more than good. Jack let himself have a crooked grin for a moment and reluctantly moved away from her. "Is it safe to assume that you have missed me, Mrs. Sparrow?"

Nicky hummed before she nodded to him. After nine years still, Nicolette's heart fluttered when he called her that. Even when she was angry. "You missed me?"

"After being with smelly men that smell worse than me?" Jack asked her. "You've no idea." Nicolette chuckled softly and felt his hands smooth down under her coat, "This is mine, ain't it?"

"Yep." She answered. It was indeed it was Jack's coat. He wore his usual one of course that he had for years, but he did have another coat that was hanging around. The coat was a little big on her, but nevertheless it served its purpose. And while Jack was gone, it served an even better purpose. "I steal it time to time when it's cool outside."

"Not that cool tonight."

"To me it is." She retorted to him.

Jack felt the hilt of her cutlass and gave her a careful look. "And what, might I ask, were you planning on doing with that cutlass to me?"

Nicolette rolled her eyes, "I didn't recognize you at first, Jack. I thought you were a drunk."

Jack commented to her, "You should know already that I am one." Nicolette thought about it for a moment before she actually nodded to him... agreeing with that. "You look great," he said to her after a short period silence between them.

"Flattery is not going to get you out of the fact that you've been gone for four months without a word," Nicolette informed him. Yes, she wasn't going to bring that up but she had a feeling that he was only doing that to be on her good side permanently for now. He wasn't on it permanently right now... just for the moment he was.

"I'm always still welcome to try," he said to her with a smirk developing. Nicolette narrowed her eyes at him and moved her hands to cup around his neck. "How's the boy?"

"Good. I took care of him just fine." Nicolette answered him with a nod of her head. "He missed you, you know."

"I'm sure he did."

She decided to add on, "And worried."

"Were you worried?" Jack inquired to her almost immediately. Nicolette's small smile fell into a frown. She tried to cast her eyes away from Jack's smouldering brown eyes to the wood of the dock. She would hate admitting that she did. But it didn't take Jack too long to figure it out. Jack's own smirk fell for a moment and with his finger he tilted her head up just a bit to see her beautiful hazel eyes. For some reason, they still did captivate him like they did on the first day he saw her. And some of the time he still debated what the colour was most like. Nicolette didn't really answer.

But Jack waited several seconds that seemed like minutes before continuing, "No reason for that. Circumstances arose... ensued... and were overcome."

Nicolette studied him for a moment, something wasn't right about him right now. She searched his face and her eyes almost widened when she noticed a fresh scar right on his cheekbone. Nicolette could see the blood still dried up on the 'x.' "Jack..." she started to him carefully, removing one of her hands to touch it, "How in the bloody hell did you get that?"

At first, Jack stayed silent with his brow furrowed toward her puzzled. But then once he felt her finger press down on it, he winced, being reminded of the still stinging scar on his cheek. Instead of telling her, Jack gripped her hand gently within his, "You don't need to know, love. It doesn't matt—."

"Jack, it does matter," Nicolette said to him firmly. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't matter for right now, me thinks," Jack simply stated. Nicolette pressed her lips into a fine line and looked him up and down. "I have other things in mind... that matter." Jack said to her with a flash of mirth going in his eyes. Jack then pressed his lips against her lips.

It almost took Nicolette by surprise, but she kissed him back gently and then once Jack had let go of her hand, she tangled her hand into his hair while Jack's hand fell back onto her waist. Their kiss went from being gentle and slow to fiery in the matter of seconds. Both Nicolette and Jack were fighting for the control.

Nicolette did part from him before it could go further. Although she was too breathless to speak. Her chest heaved up and down and a smile showed on her face. "I... I was worried about you." She finally admitted to him. Jack eyed her curiously as he reluctantly stepped back from her, her arms fell to her side along with her hands, but his hands still lingered on top of her waist. He didn't respond to her. "You... you have no idea... how much I was worried about you."

He asked her, "Really?"

"Yeah, _really_." Nicolette replied, sounding a little annoyed.

"Well, I was... worried about you too."

"Really?" Jack couldn't blame the incredulous tone coming out of her. She knew him better than that.

Jack shook his head no, "I knew there was nothing to worry about with you... you're Nicolette Sparrow, nothing happens to Sparrows, which _you_ should know as well." Nicolette almost dropped the smile on her face and break out of his hold, but she didn't. She only did look up at him. She would probably mention that _later_ and _after_ they would most likely celebrate his return. She was sure though that Teague would have a couple of words with him because once he would find out that Jack was back and okay... Nicolette didn't even _want_ to know what the outcome of that would be.

So... his karma for this... for whatever made him not even _think_ of sending word of where he was... for having her hear rumours that he died... again... would be delivered by not only her and probably in a few more hours. Her father-in-law would definitely find out by then.

Jack soon gripped her hand with a gentle squeeze and Nicolette smirked slowly as he took several steps back. With a kiss on her hand, Jack said to her, "Shall we continue this somewhere else now?" Nicolette felt her feet moving in his direction and gave a subtle nod with her head, causing Jack to smirk. Before he moved forward though, he winked at her and Nicolette was tugged forward as her and Jack made their way back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the epilogue and I do hope I see you all in my future stories as well. Thank you for all your support, once again, it means a lot. The best way to pay a writer is not with money, it's with feedback, good or bad. (That's a great quote... hope no one said that before...). You are all are amazing! Love you all! <strong>_

_**The Adventures of Jack and Nicolette Sparrow will be out maybe in October. I want to write at least five one-shots before I publish it. :)**_

_**The Runaway update will be up soon as well. Maybe a couple of days after this. Who knows? But it'll definitely be up soon.**_

_**What else? I think that's all I'm going to leave you by... oh wait, I will be going back to editing the entire series. Looking back on some of the chapters (even the ones I edited already) there are so many mistakes that I miss when I'm editing. So I'm going to fix them. **_

_**Okay, so now that's all I'm going to leave you off with :). Hope you all have a good summer! (Well... what is left of it anyway) And I hope I will see you all soon!**_

_**Thank you again!**_

_**Love always,  
>Tiana xoxo<strong>_

_**P.S. You know what's a good series? It's old and in the eighties, but if you like Johnny Depp like me ;) I think you would like it. I'm addicted to 21 Jumpstreet right now. Trust me... you will like it. Trust me. Okay, that'll be all. **_


End file.
